Persona 5: Mirror Paradox
by Silvercutetamer
Summary: [A female MC fan fiction]. Kazumi Asaka just moved to Tokyo after a gruesome incident she was framed for. Now, on top on her probation, she has to deal with a paranormal world called Metaverse, the End of the World and another timeline. Too much for a high schooler, wouldn't you say?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: The characters, places, mechanics and others are fictional and belong to the videogame company ATLUS and P Studio.**

**Author's Notes: **

**-Do not expect perfect English sentence structure as English is my second language. **

**-Protagonist's (male) name was kept as the one in my Persona 5 walkthrough, Kazui Asaka. **

**-Story and tutorials were changed to advance the development of this fan fiction. Some characters were genderbent to fit the Confidants' balance for a female character.**

**-Justine & Caroline were genderbent as reference from Persona 3: Portable, where a male Velvet Room attendant is seen only for the female MC route. **

**Prologue**

A girl in a magician-like blue and black suit was running over the roofs of many buildings. Someone behind her started to shoot but the bullets were repelled by a magic wall. She reached the edge of the last building on her way with nowhere to scape:

-"You're surrounded. Give it up."-said the voice behind her when it reached her-"I won't let you take my treasure…"

-"Is it fine with you to stay as you are then?"-she asked-"I have someone to save and this treasure is what I need."

-"Very well, then."-said the person behind her and blue fire emerged from his body. The girl jumped of the building and blue fire also emerged from her, taking the shape of a demon dressed like a gentleman to which wings made her fly out of this strange dimension while she was looking the enraged subject she was talking to.

When she came out however, an army of men was pointing out their guns at her:

-"Don't move!"-one of them shut-"You're under arrest, Phantom Thief!"

-"No way."-she thought-"How could this happen?"-she raised her hands to avoid a sudden death from the force in front of her and one of them cuffed her hands.

-"It's time for you to confess, Ms. Phantom Thief of Hearts."-said someone in front of her. It was an attractive woman in an gray office suit-"You didn't expect your victim this time to be more astute than you, huh?"

As the woman said this, everything went blurry for the girl, and she lost consciousness all of the sudden.

_"This truly is an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…_

_I beg of you... Please overcome this game... And save the world."_

_**11 months ago…**_

It all started in the Koshigaya Hospital of the Saitama Prefecture, Japan. A girl, with black, short and frizzy hair, dressed with brown shorts, a long-sleeved shirt with green neck, tights and white shoes was running towards the room in the corner of the floor she was in.

She stayed in front of the door for a few seconds, trying to recover her breathing, and put a smile on her face before she opened the door:

-"Kazuya, I'm here!"-she exclaimed joyfully to a kid inside the room. He was 7, short, almond-colored eyes, his hair was black and frizzy too and he was using the green pajamas that the hospitals provide to their patients.

-"Big sis…"-he said in a quiet tone greeting her. Kazuya knew how lively was his older sister but sometimes it was too much for him and his recent auditive problems.

-"Oh my, I'm sorry."-she said as she dropped her voice tone and she sat next to him-"You're infection hasn't be healed yet…"

-"I'm fine. The hospital is quiet after all...and lonely."-he said in a sad tone while looking at his stomach.

-"Doctor Hiromi said that they will set your surgery very soon, am I right?"-she said while she was taking out her phone-"Here."

-"Uh?"-Kazuya looked at his sister's phone and saw an amusement park-"Is this Destinyland?"

-"That's right! I have saved a lot to go."-she said-"We will go together as soon as you're discharged."

-"Is that a promise!? Will you really take me, big sis?"-he said enthusiastic

-"I promise it."-she said as she offered her right pinky and her brother touched it with his left pinky. That was their pinky swearing.

-"Oh, Kazumi."-they were interrupted by a bald middle-aged man with a doctor coat-"I didn't expect to see you today. How is everything?"

-"Doctor."-she said as she stood up in respect-"Pretty good actually. I'm studying for my finals and the softball team is doing good. My father is also out of the province."

-"I see. So much going on for a first year student."-he said with a smile.

-"Say, Doctor. Is the date set for Kazuya's Gastrectomy?"-she asked with worry.

-"It's fortunate that you ask. Why don't we discuss it on my office?"-he replied as he fixed his glasses.

-"Sure."-she nodded-"I'll be back, Kazuya."

-"Don't take too long, sis!"-he exclaimed before they left. When the door was shut, Kazuya started to feel an intense pain in his abdomen. The kid has been hospitalized for about three months due to an infection on his stomach. Not to mention, other sudden infections ever since he was hospitalized. He might be a kid but he knew the reasons why.

-"You're very strong, Kazuya-kun."-said a voice entering his room, it was a nurse-"Doctor Hiromi has been very gentle with you...but, don't you ever think you can get out of here just like that."

-"Why are you doing this to me?"-asked the little kid still bearing the pain

-"Your mother is from a rich family. She has been paying quite a lot for your treatments and that makes you our money pig."-the nurse was preparing a syringe while she was saying this-"Honestly, I never thought it will be this fun to make someone sick."

-"W-What is that?"-the kid tried to hide after seeing the large needle in the syringe-"H-Help."

-"Sorry, Kazuya, I forgot my-"-Kazumi interrupted in the room at the moment the nurse holded her brother's arm forcefully

-"Big sis!"-Kazuya exclaimed as tears appeared on his eyes. The girl made her approach to the nurse with the suspicion that she wasn't ordered to do such thing.

-"What are you doing to my brother?"-she said while making a quick look to the room in the search of a weapon, just in case.

-"Oh, there's nothing to worry about, Miss. This is the medicine for his auditive infection."-she said with a smile.

-"Then, why are you forcing him like that?"-she asked. The smile of the nurse faint as she released Kazuya to throw the syringe to Kazumi and she avoided it by crouching and pushing the nurse to the floor. The woman was knocked out when her head touched the floor.

-"Kazuya!"-exclaimed Kazumi standing up and hugging her brother

-"Big sis…"-he hugged her tighter and tried to calm himself

-"What is this?"-said someone entering the room after hearing the ruckus-"Nurse Haruka!"-The person was Hiromi who immediately assisted the unconscious woman.

-"What is the meaning of this, Doctor!?"-exclaimed the girl angry to the superior man-"That woman was about to inject something weird to my brother!"

-"Is that true!?"-he said in surprise and the girl pointed out at the syringe which was broken and the content was spilled on the floor. -"This is…not a medicine…"

-"Doctor Hiromi!"-other nurses and some security officers came to the place and saw the scene-"What happened here?"

-"I'll explain this later. Take Nurse Haruka to the security office, now!"-said the Doctor in a lightly state of concern. The staff did as said and the room was left alone with the two kids and the doctor.

-"Kazumi, Kazuya, hear me out."-said the Doctor trying to calm them down-"I'll do the surgery in two days."

-"Really? But why…?"-Kazumi asked as she was worried for the prior issue-"Is there something we should know?"

-"Kazuya, when did this started to happen?"-asked the doctor to the little and scared kid

-"Ever since the last time you said I was going to be discharged…"-he replied while hiding on his sister's big chest-"That woman came to my room and injected something weird on me saying that it was Doctor's order."

-"Kazuya…"-Kazumi looked at him very worried and started to knead his head-"You should've told me that."

-"I see. In that case, we're definitely doing your surgery in two days."-he said-"I'm afraid that woman might have worsen your condition."

**January 21st, two days later…**

Kazumi stayed alone in the waiting room next to the operation room where her brother was going to be attended. Some thoughts gathered on her mind, most of them were about the previous incident. That nurse was not fired from the hospital as she was being questioned by the police for answers. Doctor Hiromi also seemed nervous at the beginning of the day when she visited Kazuya before the anesthesia.

-"Kazumi, stop!"-she slapped her cheeks as she said this-"I should be hoping the surgery goes well for Kazuya! That's the most important thing now!"

Meanwhile in the surgery room, the old man Hiromi was starting the incision in the upper part of the abdomen. Everything was going well as the kid's heartbeats were stable and no sudden bleeding occurred:

-"Scalpel No. 15"-said the Doctor to one of his surgery assistants as he reached out his hand

-"Yes."-the nurse passed said instrument and the Doctor took it to proceed to cut a long part of the stomach which was infected by a large ulcer

-"Ngh…"-before cutting the stomach wall, he suddenly felt an intense headache

-"Doctor Hiromi?"-asked the other assistant which was checking Kazuya's state

-"Agh...ARGHHHH!"-suddenly he backed off from the child's body and impaled the scalpel on himself to the horror of the nurses. His eyes went totally blank and blood was pouring from his mouth and his injury.

However, that was not all, the Doctor went on his feet towards the patient with the scalpel on his hand, one of the nurses tried to stop him while the other one ran towards the emergency button.

The Emergency alarm sounded over the whole building, Kazumi heard it and knew something was wrong inside it:

-"Kazuya!"-she exclaimed as she intended to go in but the door of the surgery room was locked-"Can somebody hear me!? Doctor Hiromi!"

-"Open up!"-she started to force the door while the distress clouded her mind-"Kazuya! Kazuya!"-the lock finally opened after a few seconds and Kazumi burst through it seeing a small river of blood on the floor.

She looked up and saw one of the nurses on the floor. The woman was dead as the mark of a sharp weapon on her chest showed. Kazumi entered in distress and searched for her brother. Doctor Hiromi, in his current state, was using the scalpel on the body of his patient and while doing it, lots of blood spills splashed on the room.

-"No...Kazuya…"-Kazumi's legs started to tremble and she was unable to hear anything but the sound of the sharp object piercing through her brother's body.-"KAZUYA!"

-"Ugh…"-Hiromi mumbled when he heard her scream and turned around to see the girl on the floor. He walked towards her with the scalpel on his hand. The girl backed off until she walked into a table.

-"Doctor...Stop!"-she screamed as she pushed a nearby table to him. Hiromi was pushed back by it and he fell on the ground. The scalpel flew from his hand towards his face and pierced his throat deeply, kill him instantly.

Kazumi tried to compose herself after the events. However, the door was crushed by firefighters and the police who saw the bloody scene in front of them. One of them saw Kazumi in her catatonic state:

-"You, there!"-he exclaimed as he approached her-"What are you doing here? Hey! Answer me!"

-"My brother…"-she said in a quiet voice looking at the bed where Kazuya's corpse lied and she burst in tears.

After the emergency was attended, it was reported that only one of the nurses and Kazumi were the only ones found alive. The nurse was on treatment while the girl was sent to the police office as a witness.

She told the authorities everything she saw when she entered on the emergency room. The investigators asked her about Hiromi's behavior before the surgery but she couldn't come up with something aside from what happened with Nurse Haruka:

-"Two days ago, Doctor was acting weird when he found out a nurse was injecting my brother with a strange substance."-she explained to the prosecutor in front of her-"That day, he told us he'll do the surgery today. He looked like he was in a hurry…"

-"I understand who you're talking about."-he said-"We'll ask her for more details. Thank you for your help and...my apologies for your lost."

Kazumi could feel dishonesty on his words in that moment but she ignored it as she didn't want the pity of a stranger.

**February 2nd…**

Kazumi was dressing herself on her uniform. This day, they were going to bury her brother's body. Her father was back from Okinawa since a week ago and they never spoke a word about what happened. Not like she cared, as she was not in the mood to talk to someone about it either:

-"The ceremony will be held in an hour. Are you ready?"-asked her father as he saw her coming to the living room

-"Yes."-she said as she dropped something on her left pocket

-"Ok."-the grown man with black hair and gray eyes, as his daughter, said as he stood up from the chair he was sitting on.

After they arrived to the cemetery and parked the car, Kazumi's father spoke to her:

-"Do not speak a word to your mother."-he said in a cold voice-"I'm telling you for your own sake."

-"I know, father."-she replied obediently as they came in front of the coffin. Very few faces were seen assisting to Kazuya's funeral. Kazumi was not surprised by that. Her family in short terms could be described as business. She and her brother were both part of a contract between their parents' families. However, as Kazuya was born with discapacities, her mother's family agreed to a divorce and to have Kazumi under her custody. Kazumi decided by herself to stay with her father and her brother and take care of him. When Kazuya was hospitalized, all the money of his hospitalization came from her mother as she wanted to get rid of any other responsibilities with the boy.

During the ceremony, Kazumi could hear all kinds of rumors about her family and her brother's death. She ignored them as much as she could. On her mind, the most important thing for her was that her brother could rest in peace. Or it was until she heard two women saying:

-"I heard the police made her sister confess."-one said-"She blamed the fault on a totally unrelated nurse. What a foolish girl."

-"Oh yes, I heard that woman is the wife of the mayor's son."-said another-"Even if she did something, there's no way police will put a finger on her."

-"How nice...I would like to be that untouchable too."-replied the other one.

-"No way…"-Kazumi thought as she remembered how the prosecutor replied to her answer-"I knew he was lying about the investigation…"

After the coffin was buried and the guests went inside the church to give the condolences to her parents, Kazumi stayed in front of the grave and took out a little plush toy of a cartoony mouse from her pocket to put it there:

-"I bought this from Destinyland's website."-she said while she was in a praying pose-"It's not much but I wanted to keep my promise. Farewell, Kazuya."

Kazumi heard something very faint. It was like a woman singing accompanied by a piano. Then, something small passed behind her. She turned back and saw no one. Somebody once said that cemeteries are not places where you should be alone, and with that thought, she went back inside the church.

A few hours later, Kazumi and her father went on their way back home. It was snowing and the transit was not the best either. She turned to him to speak:

-"Father. Has the police made an advance about the case?"-she asked. Her father frowned-"Have they told you anything?"

-"Not a word."-he replied-"I doubt they will find something since the true culprit is dead…"

-"I see. So you think it was Doctor Hiromi's fault?"-she asked with disappointment

-"Don't give me that look."-he said annoyed-"You must know more than anyone else since you saw him doing it."

-"But he wasn't on his right mind!"-she said-"Something...someone must have done something to him!"-and a silly thought crossed her mind at that moment-"What if was that woman? What if she injected him on revenge?"

-"Kazumi, stop it!"-he exclaimed-"Now, you're being silly."

-"Listen. I do understand that you loved your brother and all but you must keep it together."-he kept the same annoyed tone of voice-"You heard the rumors in the funeral, didn't you?"

-"It was enough for this family to have an special kid for you to become traumatized about this."-Kazumi was actually scared by her father's coldness-"Even your mother was exceptical that I should keep you on my custody…"-he kept saying-"The best you can do is to keep up as the decent student you are."

-"..."-Kazumi kept quiet as she didn't want to make him more angry. She knew that her father was always on pressure when it was about his ex-wife and the custody.

**The next day…**

The final exams were over that day. After all she went through, Kazumi was able to score well even on the exams she missed yesterday because of the funeral. Now that it was done, she finally decided to reach for the truth of the incident that day.

After school, she arrived at the hospital and asked for the location of that nurse, Haruka Furukawa. She found her in the hospital's cafeteria talking on her phone with a painful expression:

-"It's very sad honey. I did my best to cure that little kid but I couldn't go against the Doctor's protocol."-she said-"I'm glad he got what he deser-"

The nurse noticed Kazumi when she came in front of her and hanged up the call. She then changed her expression of sorrow to something more soft:

-"It's you again. Kazumi Asaka, right?"-she said with a smile-"I heard about what happened to Kazuya-kun… If I'm only was there to assist…"

-"You will have made him even sicker, wouldn't you?"-the girl replied coldly while adjusting her glasses

-"Oh? I see that you still think about me wrong."-she said-"Why don't you take a seat and we discuss it?"

-"...Fine."-Kazumi took seat in front of her-"Tell me what I want to know."

-"What would that be?"-said the nurse with a smile still on her face

-"Did you do something to Doctor Hiromi?"-she asked with no delicacy-"You wanted revenge against him for uncovering your crimes, am I right?"

-"What's gotten on your head, little miss?"-she replied-"I wasn't even there, remember?"

-"You didn't have to. You surely managed to do something with him before the surgery."-Kazumi replied-"Doctor Hiromi was well respected by everyone on the hospital. I refuse to believe he did this on his own mind!"

-"You're starting to annoy me."-the woman replied-"So what if I did something? Will the police even paid attention to you?"

-"Of course they will. I was a witness in both events!"-she said

-"That's right."-the woman made a sinful smile when she dropped a pen under the table-"But that's not enough. They'll perhaps say that you're being delusional. Ehehe."

-"What?"-Kazumi was confused by this

-"I can perfectly alter your medical record. Say that you're paranoid and that it's all because of your beloved Doctor."-she said while she was doing something under the table

-"..."-Kazumi clenched her teeth in frustration-"I have had enough of this."

Kazumi stood up and took her bag pack:

-"I'll tell the police everything!"-she said-"I won't let my brother and Doctor's death be unpunished."

-"Hey, wait up!"-Haruka stopped her by pressing her arm really hard. Kazumi, on impulse, pushed her away and the nurse ended up hitting hard on the floor. This called the concern of other hospital staff that were on their break.

-"Mrs. Haruka!"-exclaimed one as some nurses and doctor rushed up to them. Two of them helped Haruka to stand up.-"What happened?"

-"That girl! Stop her!"-she exclaimed-"She has drugs on her bag!"

Kazumi and the staff were shocked by her statement. The staff immediately looked at her on caution:

-"T-That's not true!"-she exclaimed-"She made that up!"

-"Young miss, please let us check your bag pack."- a doctor asked and Kazumi held tight on her bag confused, just to be taken off from her on a second by one of the male nurses

-"Oh my god…"-he said in shock after opening the bag and seeing packages of strange powders and herbs-"What is all of this!?"

-"T-These are illicit drugs…"-said another nurse on shock-"S-Someone call the police…!"

-"Wait…"-Kazumi tried to say something but she was still confused by the fact that there were drugs on her bag-"I haven't seen those things before! Those are not mine!"

-"Pipe down."-Haruka spoke-"You were trying to get actual medicines so you could mix them up with that crap!"

-"Oh my..how messed up can the young people these days get?"-she said with a faked expression of sadness-"I tried to help you to stop but you won't stop taking those as Hiromi-san recommended them to you…"

-"What."-Kazumi got the hist of the situation finally-"No...How much low can you sink!? You disgusting old…"

-"Don't say a word, you miserable brat."-said one of the doctors-"You have said enough. You better keep your remaining sanity to the police."

As he said this, two officers conveniently came and took her by the arms:

-"You're coming with us, kid "-one of them said.

-"Wait! I'm telling the truth!"-she exclaimed-"These are not mine! I swear!"-she looked at the nurse as she was still faking out with her coworkers. The woman looked up at her and smiled while saying something silently but Kazumi could read it as "You lose."

Kazumi was flustered by the situation she found herself in. The police just straight up framed her as a drug user and aggression against a civilian. She wasn't allowed to explain anything and she stayed behind bars for a few hours until her father came to the station.

On their way home, none of them mentioned a word. However, as soon as they went inside, Kazumi spoke:

-"Father, I swear I didn't do such things…"-she said as she was trying to keep her calm-"You believe in me, right?"

-"I know you would never touch drugs. No way in hell."-he said as he directed his palm on the face-"But if you were framed then you must have pissed someone off…"

-"..."-she kept quiet

-"Who was it?"-he asked with worry-"Don't tell me you went with that Nurse you were talking about the other day…"

-"..."-Kazumi looked away

-"You moron!"-he exploded-"I told you to forget everything about this! What are we gonna do now!? The court will only go against me because of this! You'll also be put under a juvenile prison if so!"

-"How could I forget about this!?"-Kazumi raised her voice as well-"Kazuya was everything to me! That woman surely did something to Doctor Hiromi too! I can't live with knowing that she's attending more patients right now!"

-"Don't act as some heroine of justice! We are an average family...We don't have any kind of power against entitled people like that woman nor your mother…"

-"Also, that kid won't come back even if you had that kind of power."-he also said-"For now on, you better act as you really are; an average."

-"_That kid_…?"-Kazumi realized something she was ignoring for quite long-"I have never asked but...you sure also hated Kazuya, didn't you Father?"

-"You never cared about him and that's why you don't care about making justice for him."-she continued while she tried to resist the tears to came out of her eyes-"Was it because he ruined your business engagement? Maybe Him and I were never meant to be family for you or for my mother…"

-"Are you going to abandon me as well because I have a criminal record now, isn't it?"-she confronted him-"Say something, damn it!"

Suddenly, her father approached to her and slapped her cheek with a strength enough to make her bleed. Kazumi was now in utter shock:

-"I have had enough of this. "-he said very exalted-"The court will decide what we'll do with you. Until that, you better behave yourself. I'm still your father."

-"Go to your room now. I don't want to deal with this anymore."-he quickly walked towards the kitchen leaving her alone in the living room.

-"You're not the only one who had enough…"-she murmured while pressing down her cheek.

**A month later…**

The decision of the judge was made. Probation. Kazumi was expelled from her school after the last semester of her first year in high school because of the incrimination. Her softball team, her reputation, her achievements...all of them were done for.

Her mother was the one who looked up for a new school for her. The school was Shujin Academy in Aoyama-Itchome, a neighborhood in Tokyo. Her father convinced one of his acquaintances to be her guardian during the probation as it was near by her new school.

A night before she traveled on her way to Tokyo, she had a strange dream. The same piano song and the woman singing woke her up and where she found herself was not her room but a blue room. She looked to her body and she was using an orange fugitive suit with cuffs on her hands. Then, she looked towards the sides of the room and realized that it looked just like a courtroom:

-"Attention! Order! The culprit is now here!"-said a childish voice and Kazumi noticed two kids in front of her. Two boys in blue and white suits with black ties. They looked like twins as their hairs were white and eyes were yellow. On their ties were some letters that together formed "PARADOX".

-"We shall now begin her judgment."-said the one on the right with a quiet voice

-"Very well. The court is on session then."-said a deep voice and she noticed an old man with a long nose sitting at the top of a throne like a judge.

-"Kazumi Asaka. Stay up to receive your judgment from Master Igor."-said the noisy kid on the left. She looked at him confused for what was happening-"Do it now, culprit!"

-"Y-Yes!"-she said as she stood up scared by the kid's yell

-"You are probably confused by this situation."-said Igor, the judge,-"Welcome to my Velvet room. This place only exists on your dreams. Where is it located however? In your heart."

-"...In my heart?"-she asked confused-"Then, why are you all here?"

-"Moron. We are here to give you your judgement!"-exclaimed the noisy kid.

-"This is our duty as residents of the Velvet room"-said the quiet one.

-"Ok…"-she said trying to play along-"Why do you know my name?"

-"Oh. Apologies. We haven't said ours yet."-he said in apology although his smile never left his face-"I'm the master of the Velvet Room, Igor. The two in front of you are my assistants and your lawyers, Victor and Will."

-"Uhm."-she nodded. As bizarre as the situation was, she believed,as they said, it was a dream.

-"You seem to have understood your place, culprit."-said the quiet one, Victor.-"Now, hear our master's judgement."

-"Kazumi Asaka, you have been sentenced by fate to be a trickster."-he said-"You shall begin your rehabilitation towards your freedom. In that order, you must accept your shadow. Your true self."

-"My true self…?"-she asked and, suddenly, she felt a little headache.

-"Your shadow is impatient to talk. You better made it behave!"-said Will, the noisy kid.

-"Ugh...W-What is this?"-Kazumi held her head as she felt as it was going to explode.

-"So my voice has finally reached you."-said a manly voice inside her head-"Tell me, miss. Are you in good terms with being framed wrong?"

-"I-I'm not…"-she said and suddenly a version of her appeared right in front.

-"Is that so? Then, why have you accepted defeat?"-said the shadowy version in front of her-"Will you abandon him as they did?"

-"That's not true…"-she said to the shadow-"I have no choice. I can't confront her anymore."

-"I have lost everything. I can't take it back."-she said in depression as which the shadow gigled

-"Is that so? You should have to steal it from them."-said the shadow-"They have stole your everything and you must get back at them. If that is your will, I'm eager to form a contract."

-"A contract…?"-she said confused looking at the shadow which transformed into a demon dressed in a blue gentleman attire with high heel shoes, his arms were tied down by chains, his face was blazing and his horns were short and sharp.

-"I am thou. Thou art I."-he said while coming at her and he kneeled, offering his hands to her-"Thou is willing to show this world thy rage which will unchain the gates to hell itself."

Kazumi reached for the hands of the gentleman demon. She took the chains that tied them down and pulled them releasing his arms and a pair of black wings on his back. The demon then took her right hand:

-"I shall grant you my power. So we stole everything from those who you desire to do so."-he said as he approached his face to her hand. Kazumi's attire suddenly changed to a blue waistcoat with a white sleeveless shirt under it, short black gloves with blue diamonds on them, long black boots and a blue magician's hat.

-"This is looking very promising."-said Igor with his awkward smile on his face.

-"Steal everything from them…"-Kazumi said as she looked hypnotized at the gentleman about to give a vowed kiss to her hand-"Not only her but also everyone who did this to Kazuya…Everyone...Everyone…"

-"NO!"-she retired her hand suddenly making both the demon and her attire to banish-"I can't do it...I really can't do it…"

-"I don't want to be like those who put me on this situation."-she said scared as she rubbed her hand back and forth in nervousness.

The Velvet Room assistants sighed in disappointment and Igor smashed a hammer against the table twice:

-"The court shall take a break. Until next time."-he said

-"It's time for you to wake up, culprit."-said Victor to Kazumi as Will approached to her

-"Go to sleep and you will be up in no time! Do it now!"-Will exclaimed and Kazumi obeyed him as she tried to escape from the dream.

In the morning, Kazumi woke up sweating and checked her surroundings. The people in front of her were gone, meaning that it was actually a dream. That being said, it was time to face her reality. Kazumi dressed up on her new uniform. The one that she will use for the whole year onwards. Her father willed to leave her at the train station and send her belongings by shipping.

Her probation was about to start soon but first, she must go on her way to Tokyo and with her guardian, a man called Sojiro Sakura.

_**Take your time. (To be continued.)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Castle of Lust/Shujin Academy**

**November 11th **

-"Hey. Can you hear me? It's time to wake up!"-said a noisy voice all of the sudden. She didn't want to wake up. She couldn't move properly. Why can't that voice leave her alone?

-"Wake up! Kazumi Asaka!"-the voice exclaimed and she woke up at its call. She tried to clarify her sight and rubbed her eyes, just to find out that she had cuffs on them. Oh right. The police caught her before she lost her consciousness.

-"I see you are finally awake."-the voice that spoke was now the one from the woman with silver hair and a gray office suit.

-"Sign here."-said the voice of the man that was screaming at her earlier-"It's a declaration on your name."

Kazumi looked away from the paper as she refused to sign such thing. She was totally blocked about the situation. How did she ended up there? How did that woman caught her?

-"I recommend you to behave if you want to get out of this place alive."-said the woman-"No one in this station will have mercy of you, a Phantom Thief, even if you're a minor."

-"Fine."-she clenched her teeth before taking the pen and signing a form of declaration for her crimes as a Phantom Thief. The male officer retired after collecting the form and said to the woman to be careful with her.

-"We are finally alone."-said the woman-"I couldn't believe it myself after your clothes changed but it's all true. You are Kazumi Asaka indeed."

-"This is the interrogation room. The police injected you with truth serum so you better cooperate."-she continued-"I, Prosecutor Sae Nijima, will cover your case. Tell me everything that happened with the Phantom Thieves."

-"What exactly do you want to know?"-Kazumi asked while she saw the woman in front

-"Start from the beginning, from when you became a Phantom Thief."-she asked while crossing her arms

-"This will be a long story then."-she said-"I won't mention any names though."

-"No problem. I will be hearing every detail."-she said as she was confident that she could solve the case even without that.

-"You already know the details of my criminal record after all. So, let me start with when I arrived to Tokyo for my probation…."

**April 9th…**

Kazumi woke up after a nap. The train travel was tiring after all. On her surroundings, people were talking about many current news. Two girls in front called her attention as they were talking about something called mental breakdowns:

-"Mental breakdowns? To a person?"-asked one of the girls to her friend-"That's gotta be a joke!"

-"You are really into this cult stuff aren't you?"

Kazumi ignored them at this point as the announcer of the train said that they will be arriving to the last station, Shibuya. From there, Kazumi used her phone's GPS to get to the Ginza line while walking on the busy streets of Shibuya. Suddenly, a strange icon with the form of a red eye in a black background appeared on her touch screen, blocking her GPS app:

-"What is this?"-she asked as tried to press the icon but nothing happened. She noticed something strange on her surroundings and saw that all the people, who were previously walking, stopped like they were frozen in time. Kazumi looked up confused. She was the only one who was moving.

Under one of the big screens of Shibuya, she noticed a blue fire emerging. The fire took a form somewhat familiar. Kazumi looked at it hypnotized. She had a feeling that this was similar to that weird dream about the blue room. Inside the fire, the face of a girl, similar to her but with yellow eyes, rose and Kazumi blinked. All of the sudden, everything went back to normal.

-"Agh…"-she groaned-"Daydreaming huh?"-she looked at her phone and saw the same icon but this time she was able to move it around and decided to send it to the recycle bin.

Later, she arrived by train to the Yongen-Jaya station. This was the station near to her new residence. She came out of the station and looked for the house of her guardian, Sojiro Sakura, who will be taking care of her during her probation.

Arriving to the located neighborhood,Kazumi approached to a police officer in the corner of the street:

-"Excuse me."-she called for his attention

-"Yes?"-asked the officer

-"I will like to ask for directions. I'm looking for the house in this address."-she said as she showed the address on a paper to the officer

-"That residence? Well, it is in an alley a bit further on the back. Turn to the right on that apartment with stairs that you see there."-he said as he pointed out the direction

-"I see. Thank you very much."-she vowed in respect before going towards there.

When she turned to the right, she heard a kid asking to her mother if another accident occurred but she calmed the girl saying that the police officer in the corner was just there for patrolling. Kazumi kept walking until she was in front of the Sakura residence:

-"This must be the place."-she said as she touched the ring bell but nobody answered-"Nobody's home I guess…"

-"Nobody answered huh?"-said a voice behind her and she saw a parcel delivery man-"Oh yeah, Sakura-san is at his café at this time."

-"Well, LeBlanc is on the back of the alley so I'll leave it at last and go to my next delivery…"-he said for himself as he went back on his vehicle.

-"Café LeBlanc, huh?"-she murmured and went back to the alley while looking for that place on her GPS. She finally arrived at a small and very shabby place with the name "Coffee & Curry: Café LeBlanc."

-"This one should be."-she said before putting her phone back on the pocket. Kazumi shook her uniform just in case she had dirt on it and fixed her glasses before she went inside.

The Café was just as small and shabby inside as it was outside, she thought. On her sight, she saw an elderly couple and a middle-aged man with a pink t-shirt, white pants, a black apron and glasses sitting in front of them while solving a crossword.

The TV on the back was showing the news about a bus accident. The elders were discussing about while the middle-aged man wasn't paying any attention to it. Kazumi decided to get their attention:

-"Good afternoon…"-she said as the people inside paid attention to her. The middle-aged man saw her and spoke:

-"Oh right. That was today."-he said as he put the crossword on the table

-"Well then, we will be going now."-said the old man-"The payment is on the table."

-"Thanks for coming."-said the owner of the place, the middle-aged man.

-"Well, this place is on the back of the alley so no car accident can occur here."-said the old woman

-"A what now?"

-"You know, all these strange accidents happening. It will be difficult to step outside with safety."-said the old man

-"That's not of my concern."-said the man as the two elders left. They didn't seem offended by his ignorance.

-"Ugh...Four hours for just a single cup of joe."-he complained and paid attention to the girl-"So, you're Kazumi."

-"Yes. Please take care of me."-she said in a quiet voice while vowing to him in respect.

-"Uh-huh."-he said in a tone of disbelief-"I'm Sojiro Sakura. You'll be under my custody over the next year."

-"I was wondering what kind of unruly kid will show up. But it's you, huh?"-he said with a smug smile-"Have you been told? Your reason to being here was because your father is a faithful customer of mine when he travels to Tokyo and…"

-"Well not that it matters…"-he cut the conversation-"Follow me. I'll show you your room."

-"Ok."-she nodded as she followed him upstairs of the Café. They ended in the attic of it where everything was a disaster. It looked like nobody had cleaned that place in years. At the back of the attic, there was also a mattress with a couple of sheets.

-"This is your room. I gave you a mattress and a couple of sheets at least."-he said as he saw the shocked face of the girl-"What is it? It looks like you want to say something."

-"Well. This room is big…?"-she said in a nervous tone

-"It's up to you to clean up the rest."-he said-"I'll lock up after I finish each day."

-"You will be alone at night. So don't do anything reckless or I'll throw you out, understood?"

-"...I suppose that's fair."-she replied-"I won't be causing any troubles then."

-"I hope so."-said Sojiro with a serious look-"I get the hist of your situation."

-"You were unsatisfied with the police work and decided to take hands on your brother's death, the woman you thought was involved caught you in a trap, you were arrested and the court and your parents ordered you to move here."-he said in a summary to which Kazumi nodded obediently.-"So basically they got rid of you for being a pain in the ass."

-"Listen girl. That is what you get for trying to fight a showdown you can't win."-he scolded her-"Now that you are here, you better behave yourself for the whole year and your probation will be lifted."

-"A whole year, huh…"-she murmured before she sighed

-"We'll be going to Shujin Academy tomorrow. The school you will be attending."-Sojiro said-"There's barely any place who will take you after all. What a waste of my Sunday…"

-"Oh right. Your luggage arrived earlier."-he said as he faced towards a box in a shelf-"I left them over there."

-"Yes. Thank you, Sakura-san."-she said to the man.

-"Not to get familiar but I don't mind if you call me Sojiro."-he said before he went downstairs.

After Sojiro was out of sight, Kazumi checked her luggage. Inside the box, there was clothes and items for daily life necessities. She decided to change her uniform into casual clothes: a white turtleneck shirt, black sleeveless sweater, brown skirt, long socks and white shoes.

After that, she decided to draw the box back on the shelf:

-"Well. This is my room now."-she said-"The least I can do to start this new life is cleaning. I'll ask Sojiro for some cleaning goods."

Kazumi went downstairs and asked the man for such items. He was surprised that the girl had the energy to clean up but left her alone with that. In her room, Kazumi cleaned the dust on the windows of her room and other furniture. She placed the bags with coffee beans in a shelf, mopped the floor, dusted her bed and placed the sheets in an organized way. By the time she finished, it was already the evening.

Sojiro entered to her room after knocking the door and noticed surprised that she left the place better than it looked at the beginning of the day:

-"I must admit it doesn't look that bad."-he said-"I didn't expect you to clean as soon as you came."

-"I'm used to clean my house anyways."-she said while sitting on the bed

-"You must be tired. It'll be wise if you went to sleep now. I'll close the Café and go home."-he said-"We have a long day tomorrow."

-"Uhm, Sojiro-san."-she interrupted him-"Is it fine if I ask you a question?"

-"What is it?"-he asked confused

-"Are you living alone in that house?"-she asked. Sojiro's expression suddenly turned cold.-"Do you have any familiars I should know?"

-"It's not of your business, girl."-he said with a sharp tone-"If you dislike this place, I can always talk to your father about this."

-"Wait. That's not what I meant…!"-she said nervous-"I was curious. That's all."

-"Ugh."-Sojiro sighed-"I'll forget you just asked me that. It's bad to get involved in the life of the adults, you know?"

-"Well. Good night."-he said before leaving the room.

-"I was trying to be nice…"-she murmured before she dropped herself on the bed-"Whatever. It is expected that someone like me will be treated like this after what happened."

-"..."-she remained silent while remembering what happened yesterday-"Even in my own dreams, I'm judged."

Kazumi changed on her jade colored pajamas and went to sleep. Her phone rang and when she pulled up, she saw the same app icon of the eye:

-"Again this?"-she asked herself deleting it again-"I thought I deleted it before."

She went to bed after that. Tomorrow she will go to her new school and surely her guardian will be pissed off if she was late.

**April 10th…**

Kazumi was arranging her hair on the mirror that morning. Sojiro knocked the door and entered at her signal:

-"Good morning."-she said to the man who was using a grey coat and a fedora hat this time

-"Uhm."-he nodded as greeting-"You seem to be ready to go."

-"Remember that we are just going to meet the staff of the school."-he said-"It is located in the Aoyama district. You better remember this as you will be going on train from tomorrow on. Today, I'll give you a ride."

-"I appreciate it."-she said in a respectful voice following Sojiro downstairs.

Shortly, they arrived at the gates of the school after parking the car on the street. Sojiro stopped and turned towards her:

-"Do me a favor and behave yourself ok?"-he said-"I don't want you to cause me any trouble."

-"Roger…"-she said unanimously. As he hasn't said that already.

They went inside the school and right to the Principal's office. The Principal was really obese man, bald, with a yellow suit and a red tie. Next to him was a woman on her early thirties, she was using a yellow striped sweater and a long jean skirt. Her hair was short and frizzy as Kazumi's and it was brown.

-"Just to reiterate, if you cause any troubles, you will be expelled from the school."-said the Principal-"I myself was doubtful of accepting you due to your circumstances but something else came up…"

-"I hope you remember that if you are expelled, no other school will be willing to take you on."-he clarified.-"She will be your homeroom teacher."-he said while introducing the woman next to him.

-"I'm Sadayo Kawakami."-she said with an apathetic attitude-"Here is your student ID."-she passed Kazumi a card with her photo and her name on it.

-"Make sure to read the school rules. If you cause any trouble you will be sent to the guidance office. I will not be able to protect you at all in that case."-she kept saying-"That is your promise right? Principal Kobayakawa?"

-"She will be responsible for her actions."-he nodded

-"But seriously why me though? I'm sure there was someone more experienced."-she complained

-"It was a sudden transfer and your class was the only one with spaces available."-he replied.

-"If you are done explaining, mind if we get going?"-Sojiro interrupted-"I have a business to go back to."

-"Sakura-san, please keep an eye on her."-said the Principal

-"I know. We'll have a serious conversation about the situation she's in."-he said

-"Asaka-san, make sure to come to the faculty office as soon as you come to school tomorrow."- Sadayo said before they went out and Kazumi nodded.

After that, Sojiro and Kazumi walked through the halls and he said: "They are treating you as a nuisance…"

-"I guess your past follows you wherever you go."-he took a box of cigarettes from his pocket-"With that in mind, if they expelled you, I'll have to kick you out ok?"

-"...I'll be careful."-she said with a look down. The adults around her passed from being figures of respect to a bunch of prejudiced monsters. However, looking at Sojiro, she taught that maybe it wasn't going to be like that all the time.

-"Man, what a pain. I seriously don't want to treat a girl like this but I have no other choices on the issue."-he said as they went back to the car and he was lighting his cigar.

While they were on their way home, back at the school, Ms. Kawakami was complaining about Kazumi with one of her colleagues, a teacher wearing a jersey. He complained too as he thought his achievements improved the school's reputation as Kawakami implied it was the motive why Kazumi was accepted at the school.

Sojiro's car was stuck due to the transit and he was thinking in high voice about how rumors about Kazumi will affect him too. He was already starting to regret that he took her in but he was already paid for that:

-"Why did you took me in, Sojiro-san?"-Kazumi asked.

-"I was asked to by your father and I happened...to agree to it."-he said-"Social links are a powerful thing, you know?"

-"Uhm."-she nodded while Sojiro was turning on the radio. The news on the radio were talking about a subway accident.

-"Another accident? There has been a lot of those lately."-Sojiro commented-"I wonder what is happening with this country…"

On the TV, the news were also reporting about the accident. The driver of the train was found unconscious with his eyes totally blank and blood pouring from them. Previously, he was going at maximum speed until the train crashed against a passenger platform and some of the wagons turned around. The ones watching this report were the SUI Director, an old man with a blue suit, glasses and the top of his head was bald, and Sae Nijima, a woman with silver hair and gray suit.

The director mentioned that with the accident, the transport company couldn't deny their crime of negligence about the poor state of the rails. Sae was more interested on the state of the driver however, as it followed the symptoms of a psychotic breakdown which it was her case to study. The director invited her for a drink but she cordially refused to it.

Later, she reunited with a handsome boy, a high schooler perhaps, with a mid-long brown hair, dark brown eyes and dressed with a gray coat, white shirt, a blue striped tie and wearing black gloves:

-"Did you call for me?"-he said in his charming voice-"Is it a case?"

-"Not quite. I want your opinion on something"-Sae replied.

-"Sure. Your judgement is often correct though. Can we discuss this over a sushi perhaps?"-the boy asked with a quite insisting look on his face, which Sae was ignoring as she walked forward.-"You are making a student working until late, after all."

-"Coffee and that only."-she replied at which the student showed disappointment. _(I'm sorry, this part does not have subtitles on the game so I made up the last line._)

On the evening, Sojiro and Kazumi finally arrived to the Café. Sojiro complained about how he couldn't open the Café for the whole day. Kazumi apologized as she felt a bit guilty about it but Sojiro didn't blame her at all. When they went up her room, he gave her a diary to take note of her daily activities:

-"You're not limited to anything during your probation, except to follow the law that is."-he said-"I can't keep and eye on you all the time so make sure to report all your activities in this diary."

He received a call of someone. Kazumi noticed how relaxed Sojiro looked while talking to that person. Was it a woman perhaps? Maybe she'll ask him someday when he wasn't so wary about her. Sojiro left the place to close the Café and Kazumi took the diary from the table:

-"I better do as I've been said for now…"-she thought as she took a pen and registered her activities from yesterday and today in point form.

-"Tomorrow will be my first day...I better get some rest."-she said as she was going to change in her pajamas but then, she heard something ringing on the distance.-"That's not my phone…"

She went closer to the exit of the attic and realized that it came from downstairs:

-"Oh right. There's an old phone on the entrance."-she remembered as she went downstairs and answered the phone. It was Sojiro, who asked her to change the sign of the place from OPEN to CLOSED.

After she did that, Kazumi went to bed as she was checking her transport for tomorrow. The rare app appeared again and she deleted it and rebooted her phone to finally get rid of it. After that, she went to sleep.

**April 11th…**

Kazumi woke up on time and dressed herself on her new uniform before going downstairs. She found Sojiro behind the serving bar:

-"Good morning."-she greeted him

-"I see that you have decided to actually go to school."-he said surprised-"I made you breakfast, here."

-"Curry…?"-she asked confused as the meal was not really a breakfast after all

-"What's with that look?"-Sojiro asked-"Hurry up or you'll be late for school."

-"Yes!"-she exclaimed as she sat down to eat-"Let's eat…"-she said as she took a spoonful of the curry on her mouth. Unexpectedly, she felt like she was in heaven. Her eyes shone and she proceeded to eat more, leaving the dish clean like if it was recently washed.

-"Thanks for the food."-she said with a smile to Sojiro while taking her backpack on her shoulder

-"It's nice to see you have modals."-he said-"Already then, now hurry up to school."

-"I'll be going then."-she said as she left the door

-"Ah! And flip the signal outside for me, ok?"-he mentioned before she was gone.-"Try to not get lost country girl."

Kazumi flipped the sign. On her way to Yongen-Jaya station, she greeted a few of the neighbors she saw on the morning.

In Yongen-Jaya, she took the train towards the east and got down on Shibuya. Now she had to take the line to Aoyama-Itchome...if she could figure out which one it was. She went lost for a while on that station until she took the right line. When she arrived at the station, she was surprised by a sudden rain. "Early spring really sucks", she thought.

Kazumi ran towards a retail shop with a stretched roof to refuge from the rain. As she was checking her phone for the hour, she noticed someone refuging under the same roof. She paid attention to the person who took off her hood revealing her beautiful ash blonde hair in twintails and blue eyes. It was a girl of her age.

-"So pretty…"-she said out loud drawing the attention of the other girl. She looked at her with a smile.

-"Well. Thank you."-she answered before looking away.

-"I'm sorry. I have never seen someone like you before."-Kazumi replied-"You look really like a model."

-"Do you go to Shujin Academy by any chance?"-she said after she noticed they had the same uniform

-"Yes, that's right."-the blonde girl answered-"I haven't seen you before though."

-"I'm a transfer student. This will be my first day."-Kazumi replied with a smile-"Uhmm...If you don't mind…"-before saying anything else, a car stopped in front of them. The driver, a man with a big jawline and dressed on sporting clothes,turned towards them.

-"Hey. Do you need a ride? You're going to be late for school otherwise."-he said

-"Of course. Thank you."-said the blonde girl going towards the car while waving her hand to Kazumi in a goodbye.

-"Do you need a ride too?"-he asked to Kazumi

-"I'll be fine, thank you."-she said rejecting his offer. He didn't say anything and while he put the windows up, Kazumi could see the girl having a sad expression on her face.

After the car left, Kazumi sighed and said for herself:

-"I was just trying to make a friend though…"

-"Damn it. Screw that pervy teacher!"-exclaimed someone in front of her and she noticed a vulgar guy with tinted blonde hair and maroon eyes. He was surely using the Shujin uniform but it was confusing since he had a scandalous yellow shirt with the script "No Mo' Rules" over it.

-"Pervy teacher?"-she said as she noticed the app of the icon opening on her screen. The vulgar went towards her with a very menacing expression.

-"What do you want? You planning on rattin' me out to Kamoshida?"-he asked as he was close to her.

-"Kamoshida…?"-she asked confused

-"In that car right now, it was Kamoshida."-he clarified confused by her answer

-"He does whatever the hell he wants. Who does he think he is- the King of a Castle? Don't you agree?"-he said while looking away on rage.

Kazumi noted that the app also registered the word castle and thought that the situation was getting weirder:

-"I don't really know what are you talking about…"-she replied to the boy

-"Huh? So you don't know Kamoshida? Are you for real!?"-he said surprised

-"I certainly don't since it's my first day…"-she said while moving one of her bangs behind her ear

-"So you are a transfer student?"-he asked and she nodded in response-"Well. That explains a lot."

He checked the rain and it wasn't as heavy as before:

-"This rain ain't too bad. We better hurry up to get to school on time."-he said as he started to walk and Kazumi followed him-"Damn it. I wanna go home."

**Back to interrogation**

Kazumi tried to put her thoughts together to continue the story. Sae asked then:

-"I'm sure you remember that back then, there was a subway accident don't you?"-Kazumi paid attention to her-"And are you conscious about the public uproar about 'Psychotic breakdown accidents'?"

-"I might have heard about them."-Kazumi answered

-"You say that like it's none of your business."-Sae answered with seriousness-"It was all over the news and one of the victims included a teacher from your school."

-"That day...were you still an ordinary student?"-Sae asked

-"..."-Kazumi went silent as she didn't know what she was referring as "ordinary"

-"Let me change the question."-the Prosecutor said-"You transferred to Shujin Academy just as a normal high school student that can be found in any city…"

-"What happened around that time?"-she asked-"Tell me everything truthfully."

-"I will try then…"-Kazumi said.

**Take your time. **


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Castle of Lust/Persona Awakening **

**Back to the story**

Kazumi finally arrived to school with the vulgar boy she met earlier. As soon as she came to the entrance, she found the same guy from the car there:

-"Ugh. It's him."-murmured the blonde boy as he tried to walk away by the other side of the gate

-"What a surprise to see you early, Sakamoto."-said the man, Kamoshida, without looking at him.-"I thought you will never be this diligent after the track team was disbanded."

-"Shut up. It was your fault that-"-before Sakamoto could say anything, Kamoshida turned his sight towards Kazumi and said to her:

-"Oh, you must be the transfer student."

-"That's right."-she said with quite an unconfident look towards the teacher.

-"Ugh. Screw you."-Sakamoto said annoyed after being provoked and ignored by Kamoshida. He then left them alone.

-"Uhm...wait…!"-Kazumi tried to go after him but Kamoshida stopped her

-"Wow, slow down."-he said-"As far as I remember, you should be going to the faculty office to meet Kawakami."

-"..."-Kazumi quieted down remembering that detail-"I'll go then. Good day."-she said as she was seeing him off.

-"By the way, you have a criminal record right?"-Kamoshida stopped her-"It is better if you don't relate with the ones like Sakamoto. He's nothing but troubles."

-"I'll keep that on mind."-she murmured as she walked inside. Kamoshida was looking at her somewhat annoyed.

While Kazumi was looking for the faculty office, she heard the students on the hallways talking about her. It was weird that she was already the "talk of the town" when she just arrived without predicaments. After getting in the office, she found her homeroom teacher:

-"Good morning."-she said to her who looked just as apathetic as yesterday.

-"You are just in time. Not bad."-the teacher said as she turned around to her-"I hope you keep that attitude for now on."

-"Classes end on the fifth period today because of the subway accident."-she mentioned-"I'll have you to introduce to your class. Follow me."

-"Ok."-Kazumi followed Sadayo towards the second floor and as they approached to the classrooms, the teacher suddenly stopped.

-"By the way, I heard you came along with that Sakamoto-kun on the entrance."-she said

-"_That Sakamoto_?"-Kazumi asked as why Kawakami made a big deal about it.

-"You better not get involved with him. He's nothing but trouble."-Sadayo replied-"Of course, he wasn't like that when he was devoted to the track team but…"

-"Anyways. When you introduce yourself, don't say anything unnecessary."-she warned her-"Keep a serious profile even if you're lying."

-"Got it."-she answered as they went inside the classroom.

Kazumi was somewhat nervous about being the center of attention on the classroom. She was usually ok with it since she was a talented softball player...yeah, she **was**. Ms. Kawakami went ahead to introduce her:

-"Attention class. I'll like to introduce our transfer student: Kazumi Asaka."-she said while the students on her class were looking at Kazumi with all kinds of perspectives.-"All right Asaka, please say something to the class."

-"Nice to meet you all."-she said in a respectful manner while vowing-"I hope we can get along."

After she said that, some students laughed off loud and started to say:

-"Is she serious? Who would like to hang out with a criminal like her?"-someone said

-"Sure, she is still on drugs like her record says."

-"What a waste. She looks hot though."-said a guy on the back.

-"Settle down already."-Kawakami quiet them down.-"Ok, Asaka-san, your seat will be…"-she looked at a seat next to the window in the fourth column.

-"There. On that empty space next to the window."-she indicated her-"The people next to her, can you share your textbooks with her for today?"

-"Agh. That sucks…"-said the brown-haired girl who was next to her seat.

-"..."-a boy with blueish hair and dark blue eyes, located on the front of the classroom, looked at Kazumi with a guilty expression on his face. She noticed it while she was going towards her sit and when they crossed looks, she smiled at him but he looked away nervous.

When Kazumi reached her seat, the person on the front threw her pen case by accident. Kazumi took it and put it on the desk of said person:

-"You dropped this."-she said to the person and was surprised to see that it was the same girl she met at the exit of the station.-"You are…"

-"..."-the blonde girl didn't pay attention to her so Kazumi sighed and sat on the seat behind her.

-"I guess this means that we cannot be friends now…"-Kazumi thought in disappointment as her class was about to start.

-"Hey. Do those two know each other?"-one of the girls next to her murmured.

-"No way. Does that means this girl is on shady businesses with Takamaki?"-said the other

-"What if she offered drugs to her?"-ok what. "What does that have to do with anything?", Kazumi thought.

-"Then again is Takamaki-san we are talking about…"-they keep murmuring-"Pretty sure she wants them to hit on teachers other than Mr. Kamoshida."

Kazumi looked at the girl called Takamaki. She felt bad for her. Surely, she was used to ridiculous rumors on her hometown but the ones that involve other people were the worst.

-"Ok. In two days is the Volleyball rally."-Kawakami said to the class-"Since everyone's classes just changed. Take this time to get to know each other."

-"Who is in charge of the class' duty today?"-she asked and the blueish-haired boy stood up

-"Everyone, please rise…"-he said while his lack of motivation was obvious.

The class went normally during the whole morning. However, at lunchtime, Kazumi heard her phone rang and the strange app appeared again:

-"You can't be serious…"-she said for herself. She noticed that everyone on her surroundings was still murmuring about her so she went outside to get away of their judgements. In front of the classroom, she saw the guy from her class earlier and approached to him:

-"Hi."-she greeted him but the boy got nervous all of the sudden-"You are in my class right?

-"U-Uh? Yes. What is it?"-he asked while keeping his guard

-"I'll like to know if there's a place on the school that it's usually alone at this time…"-she said to him-"I really don't like the classroom…"

-"I-I have no idea where could that be."-he looked away-"If that's it, please leave me alone."

-"..."-Kazumi felt bad that the guy was being this wary about her so she kept walking around. After going to the cafeteria to buy banana milk, she heard the app beeping. Although she tried to ignore it, when she went upstairs, the signal was stronger. Tired with that annoying app, Kazumi decided to follow the sound while going to the fourth floor of the school.

-"Is this the rooftop?"-she asked herself as the app stopped beeping.-"Agh. What now?"-she found that the door was open and went outside.

-"Woah! Who are you!?"-said a loud voice as she went in and she was surprised that it was the guy from this morning, Sakamoto.-"You are the girl from this morning…"-he said while taking his relaxed sit on a couple of abandoned chairs.

-"Sakamoto-kun right?"-she asked him.

-"Yep. The same."-he replied as she was going towards him-"What's your business here? I bet the teachers already told you to not get involved with me and that kind of stuff."

-"That sounds like you're used to be called a rascal."-Kazumi said with a light smile on her face

-"It's not funny though."-he said a little annoyed-"What about ya? Everyone on the school talks shit about you and that you have a...criminal record."

-"I can ignore them for now."-she said-"What really disappoints me is that I was dumb enough to think that I'll make some friends here…"

-"Nothing I can say about it."-Sakamoto replied. Kazumi looked at her phone and the app was still there.-"Whatcha looking at?"

-"That reminds me…"-Kazumi remembered how the app reacted to his voice before-"Have you ever seen this app?"-she showed him the icon

-"Never. Why tho?"-he asked

-"When we started to talk this morning, it recorded some words you were saying…"-she replied-"It's very strange. I have tried to uninstall it over and over but it keeps coming back and that was the only time it did something."

-"Let me see."-the guy suddenly took her phone and saw nothing weird with the app-"What kind of words it recorded?"

-"I think it was..._Pervy teacher _and _Castle_."-she said as Sakamoto noticed that the words she just said were recorded

-"Woah. Shit. You're right!"-he said freaked out-"But now it recorded yours!"

-"What!?"-she took her phone back

-"_Please insert location._"-said an automatic voice on the app

-"A location? Like our location right now?"-Sakamoto asked

-"I suppose. So it will be Shujin Academy?"-Kazumi said out loud and both of them suddenly felt a headache while the app recorded those words. After that, the space around them was distorted and when they opened their eyes, they found themselves in front of an old castle.

-"The hell…? Where are we?"-said Sakamoto with a confused look and turned around towards her-"Hey, are you OK…?"

-"Uhm?"-Kazumi recover herself from the headache and noticed that Sakamoto was looking shocked at her-"What is it?"

-"When did you change clothes?"-he asked.

-"What are you talking about…?"-she noticed that she was now wearing gloves and when she looked down, she was no longer using her uniform but a blue waistcoat and boots.-"What is this…!?"-she started to get flustered by the situation as she didn't understand what was happening.

-"Your phone just brought us here. Maybe it can take us out."-he said which made her to calm down.

-"Let me try…"-she looked for the app but no matter how much she tapped the screen nothing happened.-"It's not working…"

-"For real?"-the guy said surprised-"We better advance to see if someone can help us. My phone has no service."

-"I guess…"-she said before she sighed-"I'm sorry about this. I shouldn't have messed up with this app."

-"It's OK tho. The fault also falls on me."-Sakamoto said with a smile-"By the way, you look kinda cute on those clothes. It's like you were one of those- cosplay models."

-"Don't say things like that, Sakamoto-kun."-Kazumi said embarrassed by his compliment-"Truth to be said, I have an uneasy feeling wearing this. It's so scarily

familiar."

-"So you have used that before?"-he asked.

-"Not that I remember."-she said. Sakamoto silently took his phone out.-"Don't try to take a photo of me now."

-"Ok. Geez, it's nothing serious."-he complained as he put the phone back.-"Shall we get going then?"-he said as he faced towards that weird castle in front of them.

-"You mean...inside there? Really?"-Kazumi doubted-"There should be another way…"

-"You think so? I can clearly see that it says Shujin on that poster beside it."-he pointed out the poster-"Maybe we fell on a weird dream of sorts."

-"Why we would do that on the rooftop?"-she asked

-"...I don't know. This started because of YOUR phone after all."-he stated. It took Kazumi a minute to know what the guy was implying.

-"Are you stating that we are on drugs and it's my fault!?"-she exclaimed angry

-"Wait. I didn't say anything about that!"-he said flustered by her rage. The girl felt disappointment on him and didn't reply him back.-"Come on."

-"I can't believe it. Let us go then."-she said while going inside leaving Sakamoto behind.

-"It was a joke I swear."-he tried to compensate his big stupid comment with that but Kazumi was still angry.

When they got inside the castle, they noticed how real it was inside. Shujin Academy wasn't supposed to look this fancy after all:

-"We definitely are not inside the school, are we?"-Sakamoto asked but still silence.

-"Something is coming…"-she said as they heard the sound of something heavy moving towards them. A guy in a knight armor with a weird opera blue mask appeared in front of them.

-"Woah! That freaked me out…!"-Sakamoto screamed and headed towards the knight.-"Hey. Are you student from here? Is that armor real?"

-"...Is there an event we are missing then?"-Kazumi asked but the blonde boy denied it. Another knight appeared next to the previous one.

-"Another one? Hey. What is going on here?"-Sakamoto started to think this was no joke and two more appeared behind Kazumi.-"Hey! Don't stay there! We gotta run!"

-"R-Roger…"-Kazumi was going to run when she was intercepted by the knights behind her. Sakamoto went towards them to protect her but one of the knights surrounding them hit him with his shield throwing him to the floor.

-"Sakamoto-kun..!"-Kazumi went to his aid. He wasn't really gone after all.

-"Damn it. What's the problem with this guys? They almost break all my effin' bones…"-he said while he was trying to recover. The knights approached them. Kazumi clenched her fist in rage as she felt like there was nothing she could do. Suddenly she felt something on her arm but it vanished as she was knocked out by a hit of the knights.

-"Take them away!"-said one of the knights.

Minutes later, Kazumi could hear the voice of Sakamoto calling her until she finally woke up. They were both inside a prison of some sort:

-"You ok there?"-Sakamoto asked.

-"Yes. How about you?"-she asked without looking at him.

-"I'm managing."-he said and the awkward silence came back.-"Ugh. That guard really hit me hard. It felt real so this ain't a dream."

-"Uh-huh…"-she said as she stood up from the place she was sleeping on a moment ago. They suddenly heard screams of people being tortured.-"This doesn't sound good…"

-"Woah. Woah. Woah. Woah."-Sakamoto panicked as he went towards the bars of the prison-"This gotta be a joke…"

-"Someone! Anyone! Open this damn door!"-he started to shake them up but they were hard to move even-"I know someone is out there!"

-"We have to find a way to scape."-Kazumi said as she was looking her surroundings but there was nothing it could help them.-"Maybe if we just hide until someone comes…"

-"I doubt that will work. This prison is very small. They'll find us with these clothes."-he said in defeat. They suddenly heard the steps of guards coming.-"They are here…"

-"You are lucky your punishment was decided without delay…"-one of the guards say on a shadowy echo voice-"Your crime is 'unlawful entry' and your punishment for that is death."

-"You are shittin' me, right?"-Sakamoto say in disbelief.

-"No one can do as they please in my castle."-said a shadowy voice coming from behind the guard. It belonged to that teacher Kamoshida, nonetheless, he was not using a jersey but he was nude. Only wearing a pair of pink...thongs, sandals, a royal red cape and a crown on his head.

-"Oh my god…"-Kazumi embarrassed cover her sight at such atrocious image.

-"Is that you Kamoshida?"-Sakamoto asked.

-"I thought it was a petty thief. But to think it would be you, Sakamoto."-the 'King' said while fixing his yellow eyes to his prisoners-"You have decided to go against me again. Looks like you didn't learn your lesson…and you brought a friend this time around. Because of course, you can't do anything by yourself."

-"Quit that act! This is not funny, you asshole!"-Sakamoto shouted at him.

-"You have invaded my castle and dare to insult me-The King. Your punishment for that will be a painful death."-he said with a sinful smile of his face-"Guards. Start the execution."

-"No. S-Stop it…"-Sakamoto said as he backed off from the bars. Kazumi decided to look when the guards surrounded the boy.

-"Hey, stop."-she raised her voice-"You might be a teacher but you can't kill him because you feel to!"

-"Uh?"-Kamoshida paid attention to her and she covered her eyes again.-"What a cute girl you have brought with you, Sakamoto. It will be a shame to show her my dominance like this."

-"Like hell no!"-Sakamoto exclaimed as he pushed down a guard in the distraction Kazumi created-"C'mmon, let's get outta here! I'm not dying today!"

-"Sakamoto-kun!"-Kazumi exclaimed to warn him about one of the guards who punched him on the abdomen making him fall on his knees.

-"You'll pay for that."-the guards who was pushed, stood up towards him.

-"Damn it. Uhghhh…"-Sakamoto murmured with pain.

-"I said stop!"-Kazumi tried to stop one of the guards by pulling off its hand but she was pushed down to the floor.

-"Whatcha waitin' for? Get outta here!"-the blonde boy yelled at her-"These guys are serious. You are going to die too at this point…"

-"But…!"-she stood up again.

-"Don't worry miss. We'll have a little negotiation later."-Kamoshida say as he was smiling at her. She felt completely freak out for that.-"But first, I'll focus on this one's execution…"

Kamoshida started to punch Sakamoto brutally while insulting him. Sakamoto was begging for his life. Kazumi was tied by two guards while she was prescencing it. She tried to look away from such cruelty when a guard raised the boy up and point his sword towards his head:

-"Stop it, please! Have you lost your mind!?"-she yelled. Kamoshida came to her at this and obligated her to look at him right on the eyes.

-"The look in your eyes irritates me."-he said in disgust-"You might not be worth at all."

-"Prepare her for execution too."-he ordered to the guards as one of them tied her hands up, leaving her completely unable to scape.

-"Shit…"-Sakamoto saw this with an emerging rage out of his frustration.

-"Am I done for…?"-Kazumi thought as she looked down to the floor in her position-"Kazuya, Doctor Hiromi… Why can't I do anything to turn this situation without worsing it?"

_-"This truly is an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost none. But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you…"-_she heard on her mind and saw a blue butterfly flying in front of her-"_Please overcome this game… and save the world_."

-"_What's the matter? Are you simply going to watch?_"-the voice on her mind was now a familiar one. It was that gentlemanly voice from her dreams.-"_Are you going to save you by forsaking him? Death awaits him if you do nothing."_

-"This voice…"-she spoke on her mind-"Why are you still inside me?"

-"I know. I know what you are talking about now."-she thought while outside her mind, her body was suffering an unbearable pain. Screaming and moving, Kazumi's body was trying to get something out. This ended up with her glasses falling on the ground.-"But what can I do…?"

-_"Have you forgotten already? We have made a contract and I'm yourself._"-the demon kept saying-"_Back on theme, this is your chance to raise. Show those rotten our power and steal what they have been stealing from someone else._"

-"All I have to do is to finish the contract."-she thought and her body calmed down-"Then, I am thou..._Thou art I_."

-"_Very well then. I have accepted your resolve._"-said the demon.

-"Execute him!"-Kamoshida pointed at Sakamoto. Kazumi inhaled deep after her mental attack and…

-"DON'T DARE TO TOUCH A SINGLE STRAND OF HIS HAIR, YOU DISGUSTING PIG!"-she screamed out loud gaining obviously the attention of Kamoshida and the guard that was going to kill Sakamoto left him on the floor.

-"What was that?"-Kamoshida was totally angry-"That's it. Nobody insults the King. You're going to die first, brat."

When the guards approached to her, a fierce wind made them back off, including the guard that was tying her up. She landed on the ground and realized a black and white masquerade was on her face:

-"_Free yourself from your past, miss._"-she heard on her mind. Kazumi unconsciously smiled and put a hand on the mask she had on. She, then, pulled it off forcefully ripping off her skin and releasing a lot of blood. The presents looked at this in shock. She proceeded to touch the fresh blood on her face with her hand and show it on front.

A blue fire set up surrounding her and the figure of the gentleman demon appeared kissing her stained hand before passing behind her while laughing demonically:

-"What the hell…?"-Sakamoto reacted as he saw the mighty figure and Kazumi's face being healed up.

-"I am the pillager of Twilight- Arsene."-the gentleman demon said to Kazumi-"I am the rebellious soul within you."

-"If you so desire, I shall grant you the power to break through this crisis."-Kazumi clenched her fist looking at Kamoshida who ran like a rat when she awakened Arsene.

-"I want to break through any judgement upon me."-was the answer she gave to the demon.

-"Hmp. Very well, then."-he agreed to her resolve.

-"Just what are you?"-Kamoshida said-"Guards! Kill that girl first!"-two knights vanished in a sprout of blood and transformed into beings with the form of a Pumpkin kid with a lantern on their hand.

-"Here they come…"-Kazumi prepared herself to battle with Arsene on her back.

-"Detest the enemies in front of you. Change that feeling into power and unleash it! "-Arsene advised her and she thought about how those guys hurt Sakamoto so badly since they came into the castle.

-"Eiha!"-she exclaimed as she put her mask back on her face. Arsene pull his claw on the floor making appear a bloody flame on one of her enemies and hurting it. The Pumpkin kids then proceeded to attack her physically making her back off.

-"Swing your blade!"-Arsene exclaimed as a dagger appeared on her hand. Kazumi grasped it tightly and attacked one of them with the blade, eventually stabbing it and making it disappear as it burned.-"This power of mine is yours. Kill them however you want. Run wild to your heart's content!"

-"Thank you. I will."-she answered with a smile on her face and looked at her other enemy. Later, she threw her blade at it as she was swinging a bat which ended up cutting the second Pumpkin kid's head off.-"Go down!"-she said as she ordered Arsene to use the Cursed attack from before which also made the monster disappear.

-"I'll come on your aid next time."-Arsene said after laughing and vanished. Kazumi recovered her cool and looked at Sakamoto to confirm that he was ok. He was still with that surprised face but he was fine.

-"You'll pay for what you just did now."-Kamoshida said as he approached her. Kazumi looked away from him freaked out as she remembered that the dude was nude. The blonde boy reacted at that time and pushed Kamoshida against the floor.

-"You liked that, you son of a bitch?"-the blonde boy said on pride. Kazumi looked towards them and noticed that Kamoshida left the keys fall in the floor.

-"The key!"-she exclaimed as she pointed it out. Sakamoto took the key and both of them ran outside of the prison. The boy used the key to lock Kamoshida and his other guards inside.

-"You brats!"-Kamoshida exclaimed as he stood in front of the bars-"You are gonna pay for this!"

-"Where are my guards? Catch these thieves!"

-"We gotta run now!"-Sakamoto said to Kazumi and they both went north while ignoring Kamoshida's demands. When they were far enough, Kazumi stopped and her clothes returned back to her uniform.

-"Woah. You went back to normal!"-Sakamoto said when noticed it-"But what was that just now?"

-"It's quite of a long story...We can talk to it with cookies and tea if you want but we have to get out of he-"-Kazumi suddenly was at the board to collapse if it wasn't for the boy in front of her who saved her from falling.

-"Are you ok?"-he asked as he helped her to recover her balance

-"Yes. It was just a moment but I felt like all my energy was drained…"-she said-"Anyways…"-she warmly smiled at him-"I'm glad you are safe now."

-"Oh come on."-the boy blushed a bit and tried to look away on embarrassment-"Don't say that. I'm a guy after all. Bein' saved by a chick is quite embarrassing, you know?"

-"Hehe. How can you say that when you wanted me to leave you behind?"-she laughed at how silly Sakamoto was being.-"You really care about others, Sakamoto-kun."

-"We can relax later then."-he cut her out-"There should be a way to scape. You lead the way girl."

-"Let's go this way."-she said as she saw a door on the end of the way. Sakamoto followed her after throwing the key of the cell to the river that divided the prison in two. After escaping from some guards and reaching an upper floor, they realized they were lost in another prison. As they kept waking, they found no exit as a bridge was up and no switch was on sight to lower it.

-"Another dead end...Where are we going now?"-Sakamoto complained as he was looking at the prisoners on the other cells with pity.

-"Hey, you two!"-said a voice from the cell on the corner. When Kazumi saw it, she almost squealed-"Blondie! Missy! Come over here!"

-"What is it?"-Sakamoto asked her after she reacted like that. He could see why.-"What is this thing!?"-he exclaimed out loud.

-"You aren't guards of this castle right? Can you please get me out of here?"-asked a toon black cat with big blue eyes and dressed as a rascal-"Look the key is right there!"-he pointed with his paw to the wall next to the cell.

-"Of course, give me a second."-Kazumi said as she took the key

-"Woah. Hold your horses!"-Sakamoto stopped her from doing that-"We are trying to get outta of here! What if this cat monster is an enemy!?"

-"I'm NOT a cat! Say that again and I'll make you regret it!"-the cat said angry.-"Also, how can I be your enemy if I'm locked up?"

-"He has a point though."-Kazumi said to Sakamoto who sighed.

-"Look, you don't want to be caught and executed right?"-the creature regained their attention-"Get me out of here and I'll show you the exit!"

-"Can you really help us?"-Kazumi asked it.

-"I sure can, my lady. Now help me!"-he said in a desperate tone.

-"We should give it a try then."-she said to Sakamoto as she plug the key on the lock

-"For real!?"-he said surprised

-"Don't worry. Remember that I have **him** with me."-she reassured him as she opened the cat's cell.

-"Ahh. Freedom sure feels great!"-the cat said as he was left free.

-"Alright. We did our part now get us outta here, you monster cat."-Sakamoto said to him and he got angry again.

-"I'm NOT a cat I said! Call me Morgana!"-he yelled but he calmed down when he felt Kazumi's hand petting him on the head and scratching the back of his neck.

-"So soft…"-she said admiring happily at the cat

-"Meow~"-he meowed on confort

-"Your name is Morgana right?"-she said to it-"I'm Kazumi Asaka. Please help us to get out of here."

-"My pleasure~ Miss Kazumi."-he said still charmed by her soft touch.

-"He's definitely a cat…"-Sakamoto murmured making Morgana hiss on anger.

-"The guards will be catching up soon. Follow me."-the cat say as he went towards a statue of Kamoshida next to the bridge.

After they lift up the bridge with a switch hidden on the statue, they ran over it just to be intercepted by one of the guards:

-"Oh shit. It's them again!"-Sakamoto backed off in fear while Kazumi, with her blue clothes back, and Morgana come in front of him.

-"What an amateur."-Morgana said-"Miss Kazumi, you seem like you can fight. Let's get them then."

-"Fight..?"-Kazumi looked confused at the cat. Was it implying that he can too?

-"Come...Zorro!"-Morgana shouted as a blue aura appeared behind him and took the shape of a buff guy with the appearance of a black musketeer, a Z on his belt and armed with a floret with which it drew a Z on the air.

-"Woah. You got one of those things too!?"-Sakamoto yelled.

-"We'll shot them down properly."-Morgana said confident as the guard divided himself taking the form of two demons, one with the Pumpkin kid shape and the other looked like an average gremlin red demon with a big...cock between his legs.

-"Damn Shadows, they have adapted a intercepted position. They won't hesitate to kill us…"-Morgana said to Kazumi.

-"We won't hesitate either then."-she said while smiling at the cat.

-"He. You look like a beginner too. Let me show you a trick."-Morgana said and proceeded to do a spin jump-"Zorro, show your might!"- the spirit behind him used his sword to create a wind current which knocked down one of the shadows.

-"It's not moving…"-Kazumi said impressed

-"I hit his weakness. Now it's your turn!"-the cat said.

-"Roger! Go, Arsene!"-Kazumi released the Persona to fight.

After successfully killing the said Shadows, Morgana praised Arsene referring to it as a 'Persona'. He later explained them about how a Persona is summoned when you rip off the mask on your heart and Kazumi went back to normal:

-"It looks like you don't have full control of it yet."-the cat said to this-"Transformation isn't supposed to vanish like that at all."

-"Ok. That's enough. Nothin' you're sayin' makes sense right now."-the blonde boy interrupted him.

-"Will you stay still and listen for once, blondie!?"-Morgana yelled at him.

-"Don't call me blondie! My name is Ryuji!"-he yelled back.

-"Anyways, there's no time to talk right now. You want to get out of here right?"-Morgana said while he checked his pockets and gave some recipients to Kazumi-"Here. This is medicine. I doubt that will be the last fight we have before getting out of here."

-"Thank you. I'll use it wisely."-Kazumi collected them and put them on her pocket.

As they advanced, Ryuji noticed a familiar face on one of the prisoners and wanted to help him out despite Morgana saying that they should prioritize their escape. Suddenly, a guard came in front of them, leaving Kazumi and Morgana not other choice but to fight. Their opponents this time were shadows with the form of middle-sized fairies with blue clothes. After Morgana killed one, Kazumi knocked the other one down:

-"Awesome! You landed a critical hit! Finish her!"-Morgana praised her.

-"Wait! No! Please have mercy of me!"-the fairy said in a desperate tone.-"I'll do whatever you want!"

-"Whatever you said?"-Kazumi asked as she pulled back her dagger-"Like what?"

-"I-I can give you money, an item or...I can give you my power!"-she said very quickly

-"Your power?"-Kazumi asked very curious about it-"I'll ask for that then."

-"Wait. How could that be?"-Morgana stepped on the conversation.

-"Hey, Kazumi! Don't fall on her trick!"-Ryuji exclaimed at her-"Remember she's one of those monsters!"

-"How rude is that kid…"-the Shadow murmured-"Anyways, you have to answer my questions so I can agree to be your ally. We can't just become friends all of the sudden."

-"I'll hear you then."-Kazumi said as she put the dagger back on its case

-"Uhm. How can you look so well on those clothes girl!? Geez. I'm so jealous of the body you have."-the fairy suddenly expressed.

-"E-Eh? Well…"-Kazumi was thinking about the answer. What will you she say to a friend in that situation? Then, she figured out something-"You look gorgeous too, you know? Maybe you can dress it better than me."

-"Oh my… You're such a kind girl. I-"-the fairy said in surprise and felt something-"I think I feeling something. I'm remembering now…"-she proceeded to step up

-"That's right! I'm not a shadow from this place! I reside on the sea of humanity's hearts. My name is Pixie!"-she said as Kazumi's mask floated towards her at her surprise-"From now on, I am thou. Thou art I."-she touched the mask and got absorbed by it.

-"Uhm. Nice to have you I guess?"-Kazumi said nervous while she took her mask back.

-"That was crazy…"-Ryuji said shocked-"Did that thing really got sucked on your mask!?"

-"I didn't know you possessed that power."-Morgana said impressed-"Now, actually what kind of power is that!?"

-"You don't know either?"-Kazumi asked confused to Morgana.-"It kind of feels different from Arsene though."

-"How so?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Well. I feel like a merciless rebel on his guard. But now I feel more comprehensive."-she tried to say-"It'll be interesting to gather more of those Personas."

-"Uhm. Don't you think you're taking this too lightly? We have to get out of here!"-Ryuji reminded her.

-"That's right. Come on, the main hall is right this way!"-Morgana guided them.

While running upstairs and hiding from enemies, Morgana mentioned them that the castle where they are, was a palace. A place formed by the really distorted heart of a person, in this case their PE teacher. All that happened there was on his cognition, but he would not be conscious about what is happening inside the palace in the real world.

When they arrived to the main hall:

-"Wait! What about the prisoners down there?"-Ryuji asked-"Shouldn't we help them?"

-"They are all on Kamoshida's head. No need to worry now hurry!"-Morgana yelled at him

-"But, if that's true then…"-Ryuji thought for a second before trying to go back-"I have to take photos! These will be great evidence about that..!"

-"Sakamoto-kun! Wait!"-Kazumi wanted to go towards him but then, she and Morgana heard someone behind them and suddenly a group of shadows with the form of horses with two horns ambushed them.-"Kyah!"

-"Uh?"-Ryuji heard Kazumi's scream and returned upstairs just to see her and Morgana being attacked restlessly by the shadows.-"Oh shit!"-he ran towards them but step back remembering than he didn't have any power at all.

-"Meo-!"-Morgana was knocked out in a second.

-"Morgana!"-Kazumi tried to cover her but she was knocked out too.

-"No!"-Ryuji got closer to help them escape but Kamoshida and other guards came and held them captive.-"You asshole again…"

-"What a worthless piece of trash, getting emotional so quickly…"-Kamoshida said to Ryuji as he stepped on Morgana and one of his guards, with a golden armor, stepped on Kazumi.-"How dare you against me?"

-"Agh. Damn it."-Ryuji was surrounded by enemies and seeing the state of his allies, it wasn't likely that they could fight out of this. He was defenseless now. He was useless. Just like he was back then when Kamoshida and probably himself ruined his life.

**Take your time.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Castle of Lust/Partners in Crime**

**Back to interrogation**

-"An old castle?"-Sae said with a clear sign of disbelief-"Too fictional to be true…"

-"It doesn't surprise me you wouldn't believe it."-Kazumi answered.

-"Furthermore, is the King you are talking this person?"-she showed Kazumi the photo of her PE teacher-"Suguru Kamoshida. A famous Olympic medallist. Sure, he committed despicable crimes against students for indulging...his desires."

-"However, according to your story, you did not make any connection with him in reality."-Sae said to her while she was thinking on something-"Why was he set as the first objective of the Phantom Thieves then? Explain it clearly."

-"Aside from what his Shadow did to me and my partner that time, there was more into him that we couldn't tolerate…"-Kazumi said as she went back to the story.

**Back to the story**

Kazumi and Morgana were at the mercy of Shadow Kamoshida. Ryuji couldn't help them in any way:

-"Although it was temporary, have you forgotten my kindness when I made the favor of supervising the track team's practice?"-Kamoshida said

-"It was no practice. It was physical abuse! You just didn't like our team."-Ryuji said as he clenched his fists.

-"It was nothing but an eyesore! The only one who needs to achieve results for the school is me!"-Kamoshida said, admitting his big ego.-"Even your previous coach was hopeless too. If he didn't opposed to me, the deal could have been settled just by breaking the leg of his team's star."

-"...What?"-Kazumi said surprised and looked at Ryuji who seemed really desperate.

-"Just what did he do to him…?"-she thought.

-"Damn it...Am I gonna lose again?"-Ryuji fell on his knees.-"Not only I can't run anymore… The track team was disbanded just because of this asshole…"

-"So, this is why you hate him so much…"-Kazumi thought and tried to reach her pocket but the guard captain pressed his foot on her to stop it.

-"Once I get rid of these two, you're next."-Kamoshida said.

-"Ryuji, don't stay there!"-Morgana yelled at him.

-"Don't let him win! It's not time to care about others now!"-Kazumi suddenly exclaimed to him.-"Don't you really hate this guy? Show him that you're not worthless, Ryuji-kun!"

-"...You're right."-Ryuji finally snapped-"I lost everything that was important to me because of this bastard. I'll never get them back but…"

-"Stay there and watch as these scums die for nothing because they sided with trash like you."-Kamoshida said.

-"Don't treat me like a trash! All you think is to use people to please yourself. You're the worst scum of the scums!"-Ryuji yelled as he stood up.

-"Stop lookin' down on me with that STUPID SMILE ON YOUR FACE!"-he finally exploded.

-"_You made me wait quite a while._"-the voice of a shadowy man resounded on Ryuji's mind and he started to feel an intense headache.-"_You seek power correct? Then let us form a pact._"-the boy fell on the floor, screaming and moving in intense pain.

-"_Since your name has been disgraced already, why not raise the flag and break havoc?_"-the voice continued as the others spectated Ryuji's pain. Kamoshida was smiling at it. He thought this was a great show to watch.-"_The other you who exists desires it within thus…_"

-"Morgana. What's happening to Ryuji-kun…?"-Kazumi murmured to the cat.

-"Don't you remember this, Miss Kazumi?"-Morgana was surprised that she was asking.-"Ryuji is awakening his rebellious spirit…"

-"I accept. Just give me your power already!"-Ryuji said on his mind.-"I don't want Kazumi to be killed!"

-"_I am thou. Thou art I._"-the voice sealed their contract-"_There is no turning back. The skull of rebellion is your flag henceforth!_"-in Ryuji's face, a metallic skull mask was placed.

-"Hmp! What can you do?"-the guard captain said as he raised his sword to kill Kazumi-"Cover in fear and watch!"-she closed her eyes waiting for the worst.

-"Agh... Hyarghhhhhhhh..!"-Ryuji screamed in rage as he took off the mask, ripping off his skin and catching on blue fire. The guards and Kamoshida were pushed by the energy created from the ignition of such.

From the blue fire, the giant spirit of a skeleton dressed up as a pirate with a canon and a hook as hands appeared floating in a skateboard-sized pirate ship with menacing anime eyes. He was staying behind Ryuji, whose uniform changed into a black thug outfit with a metallic spine on his back, yellow gloves and a red scarf tied on his neck. He finally faced up showing a confident smile.

-"So cool…"-Kazumi admired him while she was helping Morgana to stand up.

-"This one as well?"-Kamoshida said impressed.

-"Right on. Wassup, Persona…"-Ryuji said as he was looking his new self-"This effin' rocks!"

-"Now it's time for payback."-he said while Kazumi was holding Morgana, who was drinking a bottle of medicine, towards Ryuji.-"Yo, I'm ready...Bring it!"-the three of them prepared to fight.

-"Don't mock me you brat!"-the gold armored guard captain vanished in a sprout of blood revealing his true form, a red armored musculous knight with a large spiky fur on his helmet and horns on his head. He was holding a large spear and riding on a black horse. Other two horses with two horns showed up as well.

-"Blast him away, Captain Kidd!"-was Ryuji's battle cry. Both parties were ready to strike.

-"What troublemakers who bother King Kamoshida with trifle matters…"-the red knight said.

-"Kamoshida's mind ain't chaging right?"-Ryuji said-"Then I'll act as the troublemaker I am!"

-"Agh…"-Kazumi felt dizzy for a moment bringing the attention of her allies.

-"Miss Kazumi! Are you ok?"-Morgana said worried-"Are you low on stamina?"

-"Don't worry about me. We have to support Ryuji-kun."-she said trying to calm him with a smile.

-"I'll back you up then."-Ryuji said.-"I didn't get this far without you. I won't let them take you down. You agree with me, right Morgana?"

-"Don't act like a show off!"-Morgana complained-"But you're right!"

-"Guys…"-Kazumi was touched by their loyalty

-"Let's do this, Captain Kidd!"-Ryuji said as he put his mask back. Ryuji casted a thunder over one of the bihorned horses hitting his weak point.

-"Wow! He got his weakness at the first try!"-Morgana said surprised

-"Of course I do, idiot! I've been watchin' ya two fighting all this time. I know what to do."-Ryuji said with confidence as he hitted the weakness of the other one.

-"Just don't ran out of energy…"-Morgana sighed.

-"Miss Kazumi, hold on."-the cat used his skill 'Dia' to heal Kazumi while Ryuji went to hit the guard captain with a metal bar.

-"Thank you."-Kazumi now was ready to fight as Ryuji returned with them.-"Pixie, it's your time to shine!"-she changed her mask.

-"Zio!"-she exclaimed as she casted a thunder to knock down one of the horses twice.

-"You little…!"-the red knight attacked Ryuji tackling him down.

-"Morgana, distract him!"-Kazumi ordered to the cat.

-"Ok!"-Morgana summoned Zorro-"Witness my resolve! Garu!"-he casted a wind spell over him while Kazumi casted the Dia skill from Pixie on Ryuji.

-"Thanks!"-he said.

-"Do the honors, Ryuji-kun."-Kazumi said as she let him go after their last enemy.

-"Don't mind if I do!"-he said as he charged a mighty attack.-"Here I come!"-he proceeded to assert a critical hit with his melee weapon.

-"I am the most faithful knight of King Kamoshida...so why did I lose?"-the red knight lamented himself

-"That just shows that Kamoshida ain't anything special."-Ryuji replied as the Shadow vanished.

-"We did it!"-Kazumi said on celebration, however, Ryuji supported himself on his knees very tired.-"Ryuji-kun…?"

-"It's nothing. I'm alright."-he said without worry.

-"Damn you...I'll not forget about this!"-Kamoshida said as he brought more of his guards

-"Don't stay there! We have to run!"-Morgana said to both teenagers and they all run towards the opposite side from where they came from, hiding on the shadows. When they were gone, the heroes went inside a storage room.

-"Here. This is the perfect place to escape."-Morgana mentioned.-"You can go to the real world from here."

-"Are you for real? I don't see any exit."-Ryuji said.-"Are you sure you didn't trick us?"

-"Agh. Amateur. You gotta have some imagination."-Morgana yelled lowly at him. Kazumi looked around the room and saw a ventilation shaft on the top of a storage.

-"You mean that?"-she pointed it out.

-"Nice going, Miss Kazumi!"-Morgana said with a happy jump-"That ventilation shaft goes all the way to the exit!"

-"I see. So we just have to remove those metal bars."-Ryuji said.-"Wait. When did my clothes changed!?"

-"Didn't you notice it? It was when you awakened your Persona, that cool pirate."-Kazumi said.

-"Oh. For real? Guess I was too busy thinking on something else."-Ryuji said as he scratched embarrassed the back of his head.-"Doesn't that mean you awakened it ever since we came here?"

-"Huh…?"-Kazumi was confused by his comment. Same with Morgana.-"I wonder…"

-"Wait. So you were aware of your cognition before you guys met me?"-Morgana said.-"How is that possible?"

-"We don't have time for that now!"-Kazumi exclaimed at them. Ryuji thought she wanted to skip the question so he let her be and removed the metal bars...falling to the floor on the process.

-"Oh, crap. I hope the enemy didn't hear us."-Ryuji said.

-"It seems we are good for now...Let's go!"-Kazumi said as she suggested Ryuji to go first.-"Morgana, are you coming with us?"

-"No. I'll stay here for now. I have something to do."-the cat replied.

-"Are you sure? I doubt those guards will let you alive this time."-Ryuji said as he jumped on the storage unit.

-"Totally fine. Don't worry about me."-he said relaxed.

-"I hope so. Please stay safe and don't let you get caught."-Kazumi said as she followed Ryuji.

-"You two be careful too."-Morgana said as he saw them leave.

-"Those two are really useful, specially Miss Kazumi…"-he thought-"Maybe I can trust them…"

Back on the real world, Kazumi and Ryuji returned to the rooftop:

-"*gasp* Did we make it back?"-he asked.

-"You have returned to the real world. Welcome back."-the app on Kazumi's phone said.

-"Seems like we actually did it…"-Kazumi answered-"Wait. What time is it now…?"

-"...Oh shit!"-Ryuji yelled as he saw that it was 5pm according to his phone-"It's the sunset already!"

-"What!? You mean we skipped half of the day!?"-Kazumi asked in shock.-"Oh no. We are done for…"

-"Don't think about that! Let's get out of here before any teachers see us!"-Ryuji said as he blasted through the door. Kazumi followed him.

When they reached the second floor, they were busted by Ms. Kawakami:

-"Just what I wanted to see…"-Kawakami said with mad expression-"Kazumi Asaka. Ryuji Sakamoto. Where were you two this whole time?"

-"Hum. A ca - a castle?"-Ryuji said nervous.

-"What kind of answer is that?"-Sadayo crossed her arms.

-"I'm sorry, Ms. Kawakami."-Kazumi apologized-"I ended up sleeping on the library and Ryuji...Sakamoto-kun found me and woke me up just now."

-"Uh? Are you two serious?"-she asked as the two of them nodded in agreement.-"I suppose that Sakamoto-kun was skipping class then."

-"Wait. I was-"-before Ryuji could say anything, Kazumi pinched him on the back to shut him up.

-"Fine. I would let it slide for now as you two seem to be perfectly fine."-she said.-"The school is going to close soon so you better get going."

-"Ok. Thanks, teacher."-Ryuji said as he ran towards his classroom.-"See ya!"-both students said goodbye to each other.

-"Asaka-san, what did I just tell you this morning?"-Sadayo said to her

-"You mean about him? I didn't really do anything…"-she said nervous. Kawakami found it a pain to get involved in her student's life so she just let her be.

On the evening, Kazumi arrived to LeBlanc and stayed on the door very nervous. She inhaled deep before getting in:

-"Welcome back."-Sojiro said in a cold tone as she stepped inside. Yup. She was done for.

-"G-Good evening?"-she tried to greet him but Sojiro looked at her with a tense look enough to cut through a wall.-"Am I in a pinch?"

-"What do you think?"-Sojiro turned at her as she got closer to the bar-"The school called and they said that you skipped all classes after lunchtime."

-"What did I tell you about causing trouble!?"-he said to her in a mad tone.

-"W-What should I say…?"-Kazumi thought in panic.

-"_Come on, girl. You have to pull a show. A little white lie won't hurt anybody._"-she heard the voice of Pixie inside her head and made up something.

-"I- I'm so sorry, Sojiro-san."-she said as she vowed all the way down-"I thought I could handle the school, but in my first day, everyone just straight up looked down on me. I couldn't stand it and I stayed on the library for a while. I got caught on the books and lost the sense of time."

-"Woah. Look up, girl."-Sojiro said as he felt bad for making her do that-"It's fine. I trust you this time."

-"Really?"-she said as she went back to her position. Suddenly, Sojiro received another call.

-"Yup. What is it?"-he answered-"Yes, I'm going, I just closed the store."

-"It must be the person from the other day…"-Kazumi thought.

-"What are you staring up for? Hurry up upstairs and don't forget to turn off the lights when I'm gone."-he said to her and Kazumi ran upstairs nervous by his call.

-"Y-Yes!"

-"Don't worry, I was talking to a part-timer…"-he said on the phone-"Yes. I'll be there on a couple of minutes."

Kazumi put her backpack on a side and fell down on her bed:

-"I'm so tired…"-she thought-"It must be because all that happened today…"-Morgana and Ryuji's last conversation crossed on her mind.

-"I hope they don't get suspicious of me."-she said-"All of this started because of that weird dream…"

-"Ahh! I give up! I'll go to sleep!"-she said as she changed her clothes and went to sleep.

During the night, she opened her eyes at the sound of a piano and found herself on the Velvet Room again:

-"Uh? This place…"-she murmured

-"Don't slack off, culprit!"-Will suddenly slammed his hand on the table in front of her.

-"Waah!"-she squealed for the jump scare.

-"The judge has words for you. You better take them to the heart."-Victor said as he was holding a book. Kazumi looked up to the judge.

-"First, let us celebrate for our reunion."-Igor said-"It seems you finally have accepted your Shadow. Not only that but you awakened certain other abilities too and even a new ally."

-"All of that is more than needed for the start of your rehabilitation."-he said.

-"What is this rehabilitation you talk about?"-she asked.

-"It's the path you must walk to avoid the ruin coming towards you."-Igor replied.-"Not a big deal as you have progressed a lot and you probably will do more so. I have high expectations on you."

-"What do you mean?"

-"No need to worry. You will understand it when the time comes."-he avoided her question.-"By the by, have you come to appreciate the Metaverse Navigator?"

-"Metaverse Navigator…?"

-"Using it will be useful for you to come and go between the real world and Palaces."-he explained.

-"Do you mean that phone application?"-she intuited surprised.

-"I bestowed to you in the means to train you as a thief."-he said.

-"The Metaverse Navigator is a gift for you from our master. You better take care of it, you moron!"-Will said.

-'Devote yourself to your training so you can become a fine thief."-Victor said and she nodded to the twins.

-"I won't hold back then."-she answered to Igor. She wasn't really sure but there is always a reason for anything, right?

-"On another task, you have found someone you can rely on to stop your ruin."-he said-"Involving yourself with others is an important part of your rehabilitation."

-"You mean Ryuji-kun?"-she asked.

-"Indeed. However, as for others, it will not be good if you formed superficial bonds. True partnerships will open doors to you without frivolity as long as they trust you. In other words, those who have been stolen from a place to belong."-Igor explained.

-"So is it fine to get him involved on this?"-she asked for herself.

-"Don't show fear."-Victor mentioned.-"Closing your heart won't let you anywhere. That kid from earlier, you will surely understand how he'll cooperate with your rehabilitation soon."

-"You know Personas are the strength of your heart right? The more people you develop a bond with, the stronger they will form."-Will said as he was playing with a little hammer on his hand.

-"Indeed. You shall use even myself. Or your outcomes will not come to fruition."-Igor said at Kazumi and a heartbeat resounded on her. She felt the need of a devoted gentleman to meet the expectations of the master.

-"What is this? It feels like Igor has high expectations on me…"-she thought and a tarot card suddenly lighten up in front of her chest.

-"Hmp. Very well, we have a deal."-Igor said as the card revealed it shape as "The Fool" card and a star appeared written on the top of it.

-"_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Fool Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power_."-Kazumi recited unconsciously, she made the card disappear on her hands.

-"What was that just now…?"-she asked.

-"I hope you continue devoting yourself to your rehabilitation."-Igor said at last and smashed the hammer against the table twice.

-"The court has taken a break! Time to enjoy the little sleep that remains on you, culprit!"-Will said and Kazumi woke up on the next morning as her alarm sounded.

**April 12th...**

She dress up with her uniform and went to school thinking about her weird dream. That day was raining, fortunately, she was carrying an umbrella this time. On her way on the train, she heard the public's opinion about the lately depressing news. She wondered about how people reacted to that incident on her town...no, it was no time to think about that.

Starting classes, Kazumi was looking through the window distracted as Mr. Ushimaru, the social studies teacher, was giving his lesson about social behavior. He, of course, spotted her:

-"You, the new kid!"-he exclaimed gaining her attention

-"Y-Yes!"-she said in surprise.

-"The Greek Philosopher Plato described the human soul in three parts. The soul is divided into appetite, spirit and what else?"-he asked her.

-"Eh? Will it be logic sir?"-she answered unsecure. The teacher clapped his hand congratulating her.

-"Exactly."-he said. He added more to the explanation but Kazumi was concentrated on relaxing herself after that scare.

-"I feel more curious about this now that I answered it correctly."-she thought-"Maybe that question made me a bit smarter."

*Kazumi's knowledge increased by 1 point*

-"No way. She got that right."-someone murmured.

-"Maybe she's very dedicated at studying aside from being a criminal?"-other person said.

After classes, Kazumi went out of her classroom and found next the her; her class neighbor, Takamaki, being stopped by Mr. Kamoshida:

-"Hey, Takamaki. Don't you want a ride back home?"-he said with a smile that disturbed Kazumi a lot because it reminded her of his Shadow.-"I heard things had became pretty dangerous with all those incidents."

-"Sorry. I have a photographic session today I can't miss."-she replied.

-"I knew she was a model!"-Kazumi thought as her eyes shone.

-"Oh, right. She hates me…"-and they lost shine.

-"Woah. I don't want you to overwork yourself."-Kamoshida replied-"You had to go the hospital last time right? Was it appendicitis?"

-"Yeah. I didn't feel good. Sorry to worry you about it."-she said in a not very convincing tone as she looked away from him.

-"You must be lonely too. I feel bad that I keep your best friend on practice all the time."-Kamoshida said with a sorrowful expression.-"That's why I asked you out on the first place...ah, and don't get closer to that transfer student."

-"Look who talks! I'm 100% safer than you in all means!"-Kazumi thought as she looked away and headed to the first floor, while she heard the girl rejecting him completely.

When Kazumi crossed the school gates, she found Ryuji waiting for her:

-"Yo. How're you doing?"-he asked while he kicked a little stone on the road.

-"Where you waiting for me?"-she asked.

-"Something like that."-Ryuji scratched the back of his head in nervousness-"I just wanted to confirm with you that what we saw yesterday was real…"

-"I'm still confused about it too…"-she said as she looked away.-"Whether it was a dream or not."

-"Specially because of this."-Ryuji showed his phone to her and saw the eye icon on it.

-"That's…!"-she said surprised.

-"I know right?"-he said as he looked it back-"This app appeared on my phone this morning and nothing I do eliminates it completely."

-"Just like my phone."-she said.

-"Doesn't that mean that we actually saw Kamoshida doing all those things?"-Ryuji said while he was deep in his thoughts.

-"Why is that important…? It was his cognition after all…"-Kazumi said confused. Ryuji took her hand and drove her towards a nearby alley.

-"You see. There's a lot of rumors going around Kamoshida."-Ryuji explained-"One of them is that he physically abuses the players from the Volleyball team during their practices."

-"No way..! So when Morgana said that those slaves were inside Kamoshida's head, he meant…"-she said-"His victims?"

-"I didn't understand that, but it's a possibility."-Ryuji answered-"But nobody dares to speak up to him because he's some Olympic medallist who put the Volleyball team on the nationals."

-"The way he was a King of that Castle felt crazy real because of that."-he said.-"If we can go back again…"

-"So, you want to get evidence of his abuse?"-Kazumi asked and he nodded surprised that she figured it out so easily.-"Don't look at me like that. I figured out because I know how you feel about him."

-"Woah. It looks like I am pretty obvious…"-Ryuji said closing his eyes on disappointment.-"Anyways, my proposal is that we go back and take photos of the prisoners. So we can know who those victims are in reality."

-"Is that for the best?"-Kazumi thought.-"We clearly don't know if Morgana will be with us again and the two of us going by ourselves sounds risky."

-"You don't really trust on yourself, do you?"-he asked.

-"Of course I do."-she said a bit annoyed.-"But what if we look for them in reality? The Volleyball rally is tomorrow right?"

-"Maybe we can spot students from the Volleyball team who look suspicious."-she said.

-"I see what you're gettin' at!"-Ryuji said excited.-"All right. Now I'm getting pumped for this and you should be too."

-"Uhm?"

-"I remember that you have a criminal record, right?"-he said.-"I believe that Kamoshida leaked it to the whole school and that's why everyone knows about it."

-"Seriously!?"-Kazumi was in shock as she remembered the girl, Takamaki, from earlier.-"It's his fault that…"

-"Believe me. It had to be a teacher and even more, maybe he just did it because he doesn't like you."-Ryuji said and noticed her expression.-"Now you look very excited to take him down too! Kazumi, we are going to get along pretty well."

-"I think so too, Ryuji-kun."she said a bit flustered. She heard her heartbeat again and suddenly spaced out as she was on an empty black space. Another tarot card appeared from her chest.-"This is…! I can feel a bond of trust from Ryuji-kun…"

**Damn. Interrogation time.**

-"Acting alone as a Phantom Thief could've more efficient alone. You could've gone that way about it…"-Sae said.-"However, you did not. There are merits to having associates. That's what you decided."

-"Am I wrong?"

**Sae being an annoying gag (1) finished.**

-"_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Chariot Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power_."-Kazumi recited on her mind before the card was marked with a star and vanished.

She, then, returned back to her reality, where Ryuji's stomach just suddenly growled:

-"Oh right. I haven't eaten anything since lunch."-he said.-"Now that our plan is settled, wanna go for a bite somewhere?"

-"Eh? Sure. Why not?"-she said.-"I haven't really seen anything of Tokyo aside from where I live and the school."

-"Nice. Follow me. I'm really curious about your past too, you know!"-he said in an excited tone that made Kazumi feel uncomfortable.

After a train ride, they ended up in a ramen shop. While the chef was attending their orders, Ryuji noticed Kazumi acting weird:

-"What is it?"-he asked.-"You look shy all of the sudden."

-"Nothing serious really."-she said as she retired a hair from her cheek to put it behind her ear-"It's just that...I have never hanged out or been friends with boys before."

-"For real? I suppose that's not weird. I only passed my time out with guys too back on the track team."-Ryuji sighed.-"All the girls always ignored me but I was fine with them."

-"No. This is different!"-she clarified.-"The guys at my school never really talked to me. I was always with girls and when I was on the softball team, my fans were always girls. I received even love letters from them…"

-"F-For real?"-Ryuji's pride was hit hard to that. He couldn't believe a girl like her was way more popular with girls than him.

-"Your meal is ready."-the chef said as he put the ramen bowls in front of them.

-"Thank you."-both greeted before taking the chopsticks.

-"Anyways, you know about me and the track team already."-he said-"Why don't you start about how you got that record?"

-"Well. I'll do it."-Kazumi said as she saw him already starting to eat. She told him about the central cause but kept the story about her brother's death and Hiromi's sudden behavior for herself. She really didn't want to talk about it now.

-"What? That's bullshit!"-Ryuji exclaimed furious-"How much shittier can that bitch get!?"-it was his reaction about the trap.

-"It's now in the past. Now I have to focus on my probation."-she said before going back to her noodles.

-"You really are an unworried soul, huh?"-Ryuji said.-"Anyways, I think we might be pretty similar."

-"Why do you say so?"-she asked.

-"I mean we both are treated by people around us like a pain in the ass."-he stated.-"After all, the way Kamoshida disbanded the track team made all the fault fall on me."

-"What did you do?"-she asked curious.

-"Well, just to say it, he pissed me off on a practice and I lost control of myself. That ended up with me with a broken leg and the team disbanded. They blamed me for not keeping my mouth shut."

-"Ryuji-kun…"-she felt bad for asking as Ryuji didn't seem well remembering it.

-"Let's forget about that now!"-he said as he thought it was making her depressed.-"You barely touched your food. Let me help you."

-"Oh no! I'll do it myself, thank you."-she said as she put the bowl apart.

-"Haha. Man, you really are cute."-he said.

-"Stop that!"-she said as she saw him taking a strip of pork from her bowl.

-"Oh by the way, gimme your phone number and chat ID too."-he said after eating it.-"We need to stay in contact now with all the things we are doing tomorrow!"

-"Yes. I guess you are right."-she pulled out her phone and the both of them registered their numbers.

Meanwhile at school, Takamaki was talking excited with a girl with sporting clothes, maroon hair tied on a ponytail, brown eyes and with many bandages on her body:

-"I haven't been able to sleep well."-the girl said.-"When I try to close my eyes, I keep thinking about a lot of things…"

-"Shiho…"-Takamaki said worried.

-"Nationals are coming. So I keep thinking…"-she said-"Should someone like me be on the starting lineup?"

-"Don't worry. Just be confident in yourself."-her friend tried to cheer her up.-"Your skills had been recognized. It's because you worked harder than anyone else!"

-"Yeah...It's because Volleyball is all that I have after all…"-Shiho said quietly.

-"More importantly, it's that injury ok? It looks really swollen."-Takamaki said.

-"It's fine. I can't slack off. Specially because a meeting is coming soon."-Shiho said. The blueish-haired boy of Kazumi's class interrupted on their conversation.

-"Sorry to interrupt you, Suzui."-he said with an upset look on his eyes-"But Mr. Kamoshida wanted me to get you."

-"...What does he want?"-Shiho said on a surprised tone.

-"He didn't say."-the boy replied. Shiho sighed and turned to her friend:

-"Ann, I…"-she tried to say.

-"Don't worry. I'm sure it's about the meeting of the starting lineup setup."-she tried to cheer her.

-"...Yeah."-Shiho answered not really excited and followed the boy.-"I'll see you later."

-"Yup. Good luck!"-Ann said. Her smiling face turned into one of seriousness-"Please hang in there, Shiho…"

Back to Kazumi, she arrived home shortly after the rush hour. Sojiro assumed that she didn't cause any troubles like yesterday and went to school normally. Of course, that didn't stop him for reminding her about her position:

-"I got a message."-Kazumi answered her phone. It was a message from Ryuji to confirm her number.

-"Are you even listening to me?"-Sojiro said-"Stay away from bad influences."

-"Got it."-she said as she put her phone back.

-"Also, I don't know if your father has told you this before."-he said.-"But watch yourself from the guys. Not that you're not allowed to get a boyfriend, but it's not safe if you hang out with anyone. This is not like your hometown, understood?"

-"Don't worry. I'll keep that in mind."-she said as she remembered that she hanged out with Ryuji. Hopefully, nobody saw them like that.

Before she went to bed as the rally was tomorrow, Kazumi received another message from Ryuji:

-"Hey, I just remembered something."

"What is it?"

-"That app with the weird eye. How can we use it to go back to that castle?"

"Uhm. Something about the words we said on the rooftop?"

-"Yeah. I tried them out but nothing came from it."

"We can figure out that later. We have to do an investigation tomorrow, remember?"

-"Oh yeah. Just sayin'."

"Good night."

-"Good night!"*

**April 13th…**

Kazumi was walking towards her school and heard two guys in front of her talking about how suddenly was the Volleyball rally set up and the awesome spike of Kamoshida. Also, something about how the Volleyball team was all ragged which made her think about the psychical abuse rumors.

On the first class, Ms. Kawakami told the students to change up on their sports uniform to go to the Volleyball matches on the gym. Later, in the afternoon, a Teacher vs Student match took place.

With Kamoshida on the front, the teachers' team got a point after Kamoshida made a student fall with a spike that hurt his arm:

-"Nice toss!"-a teacher said.

-"You still have it coach!"-another said as he high-fived with him.

-"Thanks. Let's keep going!"-Kamoshida said excited.

Kazumi was sitting on the floor next to Ryuji while she saw the guy that was hit. It was the blueish-haired boy of her class:

-"That must hurt…"-she thought.

-"...Still sticks out. It hasn't changed at all."-Ryuju said looking at the other side of the court where Ann Takamaki and other girls were watching the match. Kazumi supposed that Ryuji was looking at Takamaki.

-"Did you say something?"-she asked.

-"Uh?"-Ryuji paid attention to Kazumi-"Nah. This is pretty boring, huh?"-he said as he stretched his arms.

-"As much as I enjoy sports, I can't say that watching sweaty old man playing is fun."-she murmured at him with a smile and he laughed back. Kazumi looked at Takamaki, who was spacing out and playing with one of her ponytails, and back at Ryuji. Will those two know each other?

-"Here I go!"-Kamoshida's amused yell drew her attention and she saw him doing a strong spike. It was so strong that it hit the blueish-haired boy on the face and he was knocked out on the floor. It was so strong that it felt like it was on purpose.

The other students and Kamoshida went to support the boy and send him to the nurse office:

-"Did he really worried about that boy?"-Kazumi doubted deeply.

-"He'll pay soon enough."-Ryuji murmured as he threw the ball back on the court.

After the match, Kazumi and Ryuji gathered on the courtyard:

-"Damn it. Just to get to know each other my ass. This whole thing is just one-man strike to bust his ego."-Ryuji said with anger.-"And how he acted like he was worried about Mishima? What a scumbag…"

-"Anyways. Shall we start with the investigation now?"-Kazumi said to try to calm him down.

-"Oh yeah. I think I kind of remember some Volleyball team members."-he said.-"Let's start with one of your class. Hopefully we can get him to talk, people tend to avoid me. Then, again, you're on the same boat."

-"We have to try anyways. Maybe we can get at least someone who can tell us the truth."-Kazumi cheered on him and they went towards her classroom.

In there, they spotted a guy close to the chalkboard. He was covered in bruises and bandages:

-"Is that him?"-she asked.

-"It seems so."-Ryuji said as they went to him trying to avoid to draw the attention of the rest of the students on that classroom.

-"Hey, sorry…"-Kazumi approached to him first.

-"What?"-he answered as he saw them-"Are you skipping the Volleyball rally? As expected of you, transfer student."

-"Not that we care."-Ryuji answered.

-"You too, Sakamoto?"-he answered surprised.

-"It's a sudden question but how did you get injured like that?"-Kazumi asked softly at him.

-"...This? It's from the volley practice. Why do you ask?"-he answered while he was keeping his guard.

-"Kamoshida did this you, didn't he?"-Ryuji spoke.-"We won't tell anybody if you squealed. Just tell us how he was abusing you."

-"I-I don't know what are you talking about!"-he answered back.

-"Are you afraid? Did he threat you if you said something?"-Kazumi asked.

-"No! It's nothing. You guys are just talking nonsense."-he looked away from them.

-"Looks like he ain't talking."-Ryuji said.-"Let's try somewhere else."

-"Ok."-Kazumi answered as she followed him. They split up so they could ask more people, Kazumi's next objective was a guy on the third grade. She found the guy on the hallway along with another one:

-"What do you want?"-he asked to her.

-"Are you from the Volleyball team? How did you get those injuries?"-she asked.

-"...It's from practice."-he answered.

-"Hey. I know who this girl is. She's that transfer student of the rumors and she has seen hanging out with Sakamoto…"-the guy next to him said.-"What a terrible taste honestly…"

-"Oh. I get it. You're trying to snoop on Mr. Kamoshida right?"-the injured student said as he brought the attention of Ann and Shiho who were chatting right on the corner close to them.-"Look, our team is aiming for the Nationals so of course our training is rough. Mr. Kamoshida just trains us as well as he can. Don't believe everything that Sakamoto says…"

-"Are you sure he is not abusing you?"-she insisted.

-"As if!"-he said.

-"Let's leave her alone. Surely she must be hallucinating or something."-the other one said as they left her alone.

Kazumi sighed as she checked her phone to inform Ryuji. Behind her, Ann was looking at her with an intense look of suspicion.

Ryuji didn't get any results on his own but he advised her to go with a first-grade student member who probably was caught up on Kamoshida's twisted methods. However, this guy didn't tell her anything but he slipped about how worse it was for a student called Mishima and his special training. An announcement came from the school's radio telling that all the matches on the rally were finished and students should go home.

Kazumi and Ryuji agreed to meet again on the courtyard. While Kazumi was waiting for him drinking banana milk, a voice told her:

-"Can I talk to you for a sec?"-when she turned around. She saw Takamaki with a serious look on her face.

-"T-Takamaki-san?"-she said surprised.-"I-Is something wrong? I'm waiting for someone right now…"

-"It'll be quick."-she answered.-"Anyway. How has it been with you? Something about how you skipped half of your first day and those weird rumors about you too."

-"I'm managing. Thank you for asking…"-Kazumi said nervous and went back to drinking her milk.

-"I thought you were a nice girl that day…"-Takamaki said-"However, I'm not here to discuss that."

-"What do you want with her then?"-Ryuji suddenly interrupted the blonde girl.

-"Right back at you. You are not even in our class."-Takamaki said back.

-"...We just happened to get to know each other."-Ryuji answered nervous.

-"What are you two planning to do to Mr. Kamoshida?"-Takamaki asked directly.

-"Huh!?"-Ryuji snapped.-"Oh. I getcha. You're buddy-buddy with Kamoshida after all."

-"This has nothing to do with you, Sakamoto."-she replied angry.

-"If you knew what he's doing behind your back. You'll dump him right away."-Ryuji answered.

-"What's that supposed to mean?"-Takamaki wondered.

-"You'll soon find out."-he murmured.

-"Anyways. I heard you guys are trying to get intel on him. Let me tell you that no one is going to help you with that."-she said.-"I just wanted to warn you. That's all."

-"Takamaki-san. Has...Has he done anything to you?"-Kazumi asked her before she left-"I couldn't help to notice that you seem uncomfortable around him."

-"T-That must be your imagination!"-Ann replied nervous before she left.

-"Geez. Why does she have to be aggressive all the time?"-Ryuji said on a low tone.

-"Do you know her?"-Kazumi asked as she turned to look at him.

-"Well, we were on the same class since middle school."-he answered.-"How come you don't know her? She's on your class after all."

-"She ignores me like everyone else because of the rumors…"-Kazumi answered-"I tried to ask her to be my friend when I met her on my first day."

-"For real?"-Ryuji asked surprised.-"Well, that could be a problem if she ends up being into Kamoshida more than it looks."

-"...Ryuji-kun. I don't think you understand women."-Kazumi said looking at him hopeless. Ryuji didn't really get what she got from Takamaki's warning.

-"Why do you say that?"-he was even more hopeless than she thought.

-"Forget it. Anyways, about our investigation…"-she went back to the theme.

-"I didn't get anything. Not even a name slipped off."-Ryuji said disappointed.-"You?"

-"The first year member told me that someone called Mishima was receiving a special training from Kamoshida."-she said.

-"Special training, huh?"-Ryuji thought.-"I have seen the guy always covered in bruises. We should ask him before he goes home. He should be out of the nursery already."

On the school gate, Mishima was reached by the two rebels:

-"Hey, got a second?"-Ryuji asked him when they stopped him.

-"Sakamoto?"-he asked surprised and saw Kazumi next to him-"...and you too!?"

-"C'mmon. We just wanna chat."-the blonde boy said-"Kamoshida is been 'coaching' you, huh? Are you sure is not psychical abuse?"

-"...I never thought about it, but Ryuji-kun actually acts like a punk sometimes."-Kazumi thought as she saw Ryuji speaking to the blueish-haired boy.

-"Certainly not!"-Mishima denied.

-"We saw you bein' spiked by him today. Right on the face."-Ryuji said as he crossed his arms.

-"That's because I'm not good at sports…!"-Mishima tried to defend his denial.

-"That doesn't explain the other bruises you got."-the blonde replied.

-"Well, they are…"-before Mishima could talk back…

-"What's going on here?"-Kamoshida suddenly interrupted on their conversation. He then started to indirectly bully Mishima for not going to his today's practice. Although Ryuji tried to defend the kid, Mishima just agreed to the demands of his coach.

-"That asshole…"-Ryuji murmured as Kamoshida was leaving.

-"It's meaningless."-Mishima spoke-"Even if you get proofs that he's abusing us...It'll be meaningless."

-"Why do you say so?"-Kazumi asked.

-"The Principal...Our parents, they all know about it and they keep it quiet."-Mishima admitted shocking the other two.

-"This is gotta be a joke…"-Ryuji said.

-"Stop doing this. You should know that nothing can be done more than anyone else…"-Mishima directed an intense look at Ryuji and he looked away from him. Kazumi looked down in sadness for all that was happening and took her phone discreetly.-"You don't know how I'm feeling right now. Keep your nose out of this!"-Mishima suddenly ran away towards the other building.

-"Ugh. What now?"-Ryuji doubted of himself.-"Kazumi, I'll try one more time to convince the others. It's the least I can do."

-"Ok. I'll go home then. Tell me if you found something."-she said as they parted ways.

On the evening, Kazumi was looking at her phone, specifically at the Metaverse Navigator. A sudden thought crossed her mind:

-"What if we convince Kamoshida to stop his crimes with this?".

**Take Your Time.**

***Author's note: When the characters are texting, their dialogue lines will appear with a symbol:**

**Kazumi: ""**

**Ryuji: -""**

**Ann: ×""**

**Yusuke: *""**

**Makoto: /""**

**Futaba: ""**

**Haru: $""**

**Akechi: ""**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Castle of Lust/Femme Fatale **

**April 14th…**

Kazumi met with Ryuji at Shibuya Station while waiting for the train to go to school:

-"Yo! Mornin', Kazumi."-he said, followed by a big yawn.

-"Morning. You look tired."-she said.-"How did it go yesterday then?"

-"Terrible. All of them said the same thing that Mishima told us."-he said changing his expression to one of anger.-"At this pace, I don't know what to do anymore, but I won't back off."

-"I think I got something…"-she said to get his attention and he looked as she pointed out the strange app.

-"What? That app?"-he said.-"So now you want to get the evidence from that place?"

-"It's not that."-she said.-"I think...if that place is on Kamoshida's mind and the Shadow Kamoshida is his consciousness...we could probably convince him to stop what he is doing."

-"Stop it? Do you think that will work?"-Ryuji crossed his arms-"Besides, I told you before that the words from the other time won't work."

-"Uhmm...Maybe it wasn't the words we say enough to enter…"-she said. Ryuji was going to ask her about it but they got separated by the matutine traffic as they went inside the train to school.

While attending to Mr. Ushimaru's class, Kazumi received a message from Ryuji:

-"Hey. So, have you figured out how to go? We didn't finish our conversation before."

"I kind of have an idea. You tried it at home right? What keywords you used?"

-"Pervert Teacher, Castle and my house's address why?"

"I checked the app a bit and found a historial tag. It says that the keywords were Kamoshida, Pervert Castle and Shujin Academy."

-"So that means…?"

"Maybe we can activate it if we are close to the school."

-"Oh! I getcha! That could work!"

-"You're awesome, Kazumi!"

"Let's do it after school then"- Kazumi put her cellphone away as she thought that the teacher will find her out.

At lunchtime, Kazumi was going towards the courtyard to buy some banana milk when she found on her way a badly injured girl looking at her cell phone. She was right on the door and looked like she was lifeless:

-"Uhmm…"-Kazumi approached to her.

-"Ah! I'm sorry. I must be on your way right?"-the girl replied as she moved apart, that girl was Shiho Suzui.

-"How did you get those injuries? They look very painful."-Kazumi asked worried.

-"...They are from my Volleyball practice…"-she answered quietly.-"Come to think of it, I have never seen you around. Are you the transfer student from Class D by any chance?"

-"Unfortunately, I am."-Kazumi said as she looked down.

-"I know it's bad now but don't let those rumors get the worst of you."-Shiho said to her.

-"Oh. Thank you."-Kazumi was suddenly cheerful-"Why do you say so?"

-"Oh. It's because I have been surrounded by them too. My friend Ann also has a bad time with them because people misunderstand her by her looks…"-Shiho replied.-"I have to go now."

-"Ok."-Kazumi said as she let her pass-"Once again, thank you!"-she exclaimed to her with a smile and Shiho waved bye to her.

After school, Kazumi and Ryuji met at the alley in front of the school:

-"Alright. Here we are."-Ryuji said a bit excited.

-"We have to make this quick. I hope we can see Morgana again too."-Kazumi said as she pulled out her phone.

-"_Kamoshida. Pervert Castle. Shujin Academy_."-the voice of the AI on the app said-"_Beginning navigation._"-the space distorted around them and they ended up in front of the Old Castle with their unusual outfits from the last time.

-"We made it!"-Ryuji said excited-"Let's talk to him some sense then!"-before he could even run towards the main door, Kazumi stopped him by pulling his shirt.

-"What are you doing?"-she said to him-"If we go by the front, they will catch us again."

-"We have to avoid conflicts before we can reach that Kamoshida."-she ordered him.

-"Ok. Ok."-he said in disgust.

-"I was wondering what was that ruckus and here you are again."-they heard a familiar voice and Morgana jumped down from the ventilation shaft they used to escape last time.

-"Morgana! I'm glad to see you again!"-Kazumi said as she got at the cat's height.

-"Miss Kazumi...why are you guys here…?"-Morgana answered a bit confused by her reaction-"You barely escaped the last time…"

-"We have business with the 'King' of this castle."-Ryuji said as he pushed his fist against his hand.

-"Huh…?"-Morgana was confused.

-"Morgana, do you think if we convince that Shadow of Kamoshida to stop his evil manners, it will affect the real one?"-Kazumi asked to him.-"We came all the way here just for that."

-"Uhm. Unfortunately, that is not the case"-Morgana said uneasy to the already pumped teenagers.

-"You're shittin' with us right?"-Ryuji said-"I mean, it should work like some kind of voice of consciousness or something like that!"

-"This is not a fairy tale."-Morgana said.-"You see this castle? This place is called a Palace. A space on the Metaverse where the distorted heart of a single person changed it completely on their twisted desires."

-"So you mean this will be our school if Kamoshida didn't have twisted desires?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Exactly. If his heart is this distorted, there's no turning back. The person just won't retract their point of view anymore!"-Morgana explained making Kazumi upset.

-"So you're saying that we can't talk with the Kamoshida of this world to stop the real one?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Are your ears working? Yes. It won't work."-Morgana said to the blonde boy in an annoyed voice.

-"So we came here for nothing…"-Kazumi said as she stood up. She remembered the Volleyball members injured, specially Mishima and Shiho.-"I actually wanted to help them…"

-"Kazumi…"-Ryuji looked at her worried that she was upset. Feeling frustrated and at the same time courageous, the boy went towards the castle to enter by their secret entry.-"I'm not leaving it like this!"

-"Hey, what are you doing?"-Morgana said in shock as he went up to the ventilation shaft.

-"Ryuji-kun, wait! We don't…"-Kazumi tried to get him to not do it but he interrupted her.

-"If we can't speak to him, I'll beat his ass until he regrets what he has done!"-Ryuji said as he went inside.

-"That idiot! The Shadows on the halls will catch him if he goes while he's doing all that noise!"-Morgana exclaimed-"Let's go after him!".

When the two of them got inside the storage room, they heard Ryuji fighting with a Shadow with the Pumpkin kid shape. He defeated with ease but that didn't cool down his frustration. Before another Shadow on the hall spotted them, Kazumi and Morgana brought him back to an strange room which environment changed between a classroom and a castle room:

-"Hey, let me go!"-Ryuji struggled to Kazumi holding his arms. She finally left him when Morgana did a signal.

-"Don't do those things here."-Morgana said in a low voice.-"If they are aware we are here, their security levels will get stronger until you can barely hit a shadow before getting kicked out from here."

-"Ok. Ok. I'll chill then."-Ryuji said as he looked down annoyed.

-"You two seem eager to take this guy out."-Morgana said to both-"Not only Ryuji…"

-"A lot had happened these days on the real world…"-Kazumi said as a excuse.

-"If that's the case, I can tell you a way to take him down."-Morgana said while crossing his little paws-"However…"

-"For real? How is it?"-Ryuji asked excited.-"We just have to beat that Shadow right? Just like on video games!"

-"If it was that, you guys will probably lose against his high-leveled guards."-Morgana mentioned.-"You lack of any proper training on infiltration and battling on this world."

-"So what is that method then Morgana?"-Kazumi asked.

-"You have to steal the cause of the distortion, his treasure."-the cat stated.

-"Treasure? That sounds interesting."-Kazumi said farly more interested on the theme.-"So we'll become 'Phantom Thieves' to stop him, isn't that right?"

-"Phantom Thieves? That sounds cool."-Ryuji said.-"Hey Monamona, you will help us right?"

-"I'm Morgana!"-the cat replied.-"Also, I can't help you guys out like that. I have my own issues."

-"Come on, Morgana. You said it right? That we don't have any knowledge on infiltration and battling."-Kazumi tried to convince him.-"We need you for this."

-"Well, if you put it like that…"-Morgana started to considerate it.-"Ok. But only if Kazumi goes with us all the way…"

-"Of course I will. Why do you ask?"-Kazumi said confused by Morgana's condition.

-"Remember the last battle? You did very well guiding us like that."-Morgana said.-"I hate to admit it, but if I go only with Ryuji, we'll rush things a lot."

-"Hey! Don't treat me like a pushover!"-Ryuji said angry.-"I'm glad Kazumi is the leader anyways, I don't want to be commanded by a cat."

-"I am not a cat"-Morgana hissed angry-"Say it again and I'll leave you bald!"

-"Hey, no fighting."-Kazumi scolded them.-"Remember that the enemy is outside."-they calmed their fighting stands.

-"Before we go, you two better stop calling each other by your names."-Morgana said.-"We'll go with code names for now on."

-"Code names? Woah, woah. This is getting interesting."-Ryuji paid attention.-"Why don't we start with our leader then?"

-"Me?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"I actually thought about one."-Morgana said in pride.-"Joker. Cool, huh?"

-"...?"-Kazumi thought that sounded familiar somehow...very familiar.

-"Isn't that always a guy? Let's go with Heart!"-Ryuji commented.

-"That's too much! Her color doesn't even match!"-Morgana discussed.-"What do you think, Miss Kazumi?"

-"If you guys are going with card names, then, I'll be Ace."-Kazumi said to end the dispute.

-"Ohh. That sounds even better!"-Morgana said admiring her with shiny eyes.

-"Ok. What would be Ryuji's?"-she asked to the boy.-"Yellow beard?"

-"Huh?"-Ryuji said confused by such an odd name.

-"I go with Thug."-Morgana said.

-"Hell no! Can't you guys come with a stylish name for me!?"-he exclaimed.

-"Quiet down!"-Morgana had to remember him of their situation-"What about Skull then? Like your mask."

-"Nice, Morgana. That actually sounds cool!"-Kazumi praised the cat by scratching his chin.

-"Mew~~"-he meowed.

-"At last, it's the cat."-Ryuji said causing Morgana to react aggressively again.

-"But Morgana, if you're not a cat then what are you?"-Kazumi asked.

-"I'm a human. A very good human."-he replied.

-"What? You are all like a cat!"-Ryuji said in shock.

-"I'm serious. I just lost my original form…"-Morgana said-"But that's why I'm here! I know how to recover my form… If only…"

-"Back to topic, I vote to name it Mona."-Ryuji said completely ignoring Morgana's backstory.

-"I like it!"-Kazumi said with a bright look on her eyes.

-"Ugh…"-Morgana sighed-"Fine. If Miss Kazumi is ok with it…"

-"Alright. Enough talk, we'll get going when Ace is ready."-Morgana said.

-"Oh wait. I didn't came unprepared this time."-Skull said checking something on his pocket.-"Here. I bought this."

Skull passed to Ace a real-looking Tkachev gun and some medicine:

-"A gun!? You brought this to school?"-she replied in shock.

-"Chill. It's a model."-Skull said.-"It doesn't shot bullets but it looks real enough to scare someone."

-"It's almost scary how prepared you are…"-Mona said.-"But it'll actually be useful!"

-"I guess I'll carry it then."-Ace put the gun on a pocket.-"I had some banana milk packages on my bag but…"

-"Don't worry about those. This is a cognition world so if you need them, they will appear on your pocket."-Mona explained.

-"To be honest, I also wanted to buy a heavy looking gun for me but...I'll probably be broke for the rest of the month."-Skull said.

-"Is that true?"-Kazumi felt bad to leave Ryuji on disadvantage after he gave her some goods.-"Let's go to the store next time. I'll gather some money so we can buy it together."

-"Ace is so heartful…"-Morgana said tendered.

-"That sounds good...Hopefully that scary man will give us a discount."-Skull murmured.

With preparations ready, the three of them started the infiltration. While eliminating some guards on their way, they started investigating the first floor:

-"More Pixies…"-Ace said as she saw about three of them.-"Mona, what's their weakness?"

-"They are weak to gun fire!"-the cat said as he got an idea.-"This might be a good chance to use the gun Skull gave you!"

-"Huh?"-Ace was a bit flustered.-"You want me to shoot at them?"

-"Hehehehe."-you could hear the Shadow Pixies laughing at her which somehow pissed her off.-"What a coward girl."

-"...They are dead."-Ace put up the gun and pointed at them shooting without mercy.

-"Damn girl. Didn't you befriend one of them the last time?"-Skull said a bit scared of her reaction.

-"Who do you think told me to do it?"-Kazumi answered as she changed her mask back to Arsene's mask. A chill feeling made Skull tremble.

-"Don't stay there, rookies. It's time for a new technique now that they are on the floor."-Mona said as he prepared his sword.

-"Let's go All-Out on them!"-Mona said and went towards the Pixies. Ace and Skull went after him. They rushed to attack the fairies with their melee weapons in a ninja fashion. Ace landed without facing them and took out a Heart Ace card while she passed her fingers on the lower line of her hat. "THIS IS OUR TRUMP CARD" appeared on the background as the Pixies died bleeding.

A couple of battles later, Kazumi, Morgana and Ryuji's Personas got a bit stronger and learned some new moves. Kazumi also allied with two more Shadows, Jack o'Lantern, the Pumpkin kid, and Agathion, a little blue demon inside a golden jar with the Magen David symbol on it. Eventually, they found another Safe room before accessing to the second floor, after revising both east and west of the first one. According to Morgana, it was to secure an infiltration route so they could track their steps next time they went in. Infiltrating a Palace was more complicated than it looked like.

Skull also found out that he could get to shot with his desired shotgun although it wasn't as strong as the gun he gave to Ace but it worked on a similar fashion as the banana milks they were drinking right now:

-"I could drink this my whole life."-Ace said as she was pleased with her milk which made her spiritual energy flow.

-"Cutie…"-Skull said with a smile trying to fluster her and effectively doing it.-"I have seen you drink this thing almost everyday. Why do you like it so much?"

-"When I was a kid, my mother told me that I'll grow bigger and stronger if I drink milk."-she explained-"I disliked the normal milk so my father brought some of these from his trip to Korea and I loved them."

-"Bigger huh?"-Skull looked at her with a dumb look and certainly it was not at her face, it was a bit lower.-"I can tell why."

-"What an idiot…"-Mona murmured.-"That's just a myth."

-"Huh? What?"-Skull said mad.-"They are totally natural! There's no way she got them that big without milk!"

-"...What are you two talking about?"-Ace was seriously confused about their debate. She suddenly hear the scream of a girl.

-"W-What was that!?"-Skull exclaimed shocked.

-"A slave? But why would we hear it from this point?"-Mona said.

-"I have a bad feeling about this."-Ace said as she drunk the last of the box.-"Let's go!"

-"Wait, Ace!"-Skull and Mona went after her.

Guided by the screaming voice who exclaimed for help, the thieves ended up close to the torture room on the west side of the palace. They found the source, a girl was struggling with two guards avoiding to be tortured. Ace looked at her more closely and saw that it was that girl she met on the way to the courtyard:

-"Ace, we have to go back to work…"-Mona said.-"Remember that the people in here are not the real ones."

-"I know that but I have seen that girl before."-she replied.-"So, she was abused by Kamoshida too…"

-"That girl…! She's Suzui!"-Skull suddenly said.-"Takamaki's best friend."

-"Help! Help!"-the girl exclaimed as one guard stomped on her back-"I can't hold this anymore… Ann… please help me!"

-"I can't watch this anymore…"-Kazumi started to get desperate. Suddenly she ran towards them at the speed of a shadow and grasped the mask of both guards to reveal their true forms.

-"Ace!"-Skull and Mona went to her side. The Shadows put on a fight but they were just as weak as the ones they were fighting previously and were easily ended.

-"Are you ok…?"-Ace got closer to the Shadow Shiho who tried to get up on her feet.

-"I...am…"-she replied and suddenly tried to attack Ace out of her guard but Arsene protected her as he saw it coming. The Shadow Shiho backed off.

-"Ugh. I thought I could carry out the King's plan to get rid of you, thieves…"-she said on a Shadowy voice.

-"What…?"-Ace said shocked.

-"It was a trap, Ace."-Mona said.-"That thing is not a simple image… It's an actual Shadow!"

-"Hehehehe. What a foolish girl."-the evil Shadow said.-"You fell on my act very easily."

-"As soon as I kill you, King Kamoshida will finally give me a place next to the Princess."-the Shadow said as she transformed into a female angel, she was blindfolded and her hands were held up by cuffs.

-"I don't get it. The other slaves were fine with being tortured."-Ace said.-"I thought that you were the only one trying to escape!"

-"_It's not time for foolish talk. Here she comes._"-Arsene told her as the angel casted a skill of piercing light against her. Ace fell on her knees when she got hurt by it.

-"Ace! Oh no, she hit her Persona's weak point!"-Mona said.-"You…!"-he pointed out with his slingshot and shot 7 silver marbles at it.

-"You'll pay for this, faker!"-Skull casted a physical attack sending Captain Kidd to directly hit the Angel.

-"Ugh. That really hurt…"-Ace complained as she stood up by herself.-"Arsene!"-she released her initial Persona.

-"I won't forgive you for this!"-Ace said with hate at her before ordering Arsene to use Eiha on her which was her weakness.

-"I can't believe this…"-the Shadow complained as Ace ordered an All-out attack, however, such attack didn't kill her.

-"It's a rough one. We have to hit harder!"-Mona said.

-"Ehehe. Take this!"-she casted a blinding light on Kazumi making her dizzy.

-"My eyes…!"-Ace was vulnerable now.

-"This is bad."-Morgana used Dia to heal the previous hit.-"Skull, we'll have to keep pressing until Ace can recover herself!"

-"Huh? Gotcha!"-he didn't understood well what was wrong with her friend but if Morgana said it was bad, better pay attention to that this time.

-"Get reck'd!"-he exclaimed as he casted Zio on the objective.

-"You…!"-Ace tried to shot at her with her gun but most of her bullets missed.

-"You two are so annoying!"-the angel said as she casted Hama, an insta-kill skill on Morgana. Blessed seal papers surrounded the cat until he felt an intense pain and was knocked out.

-"Mona!"-Ace said worried. Morgana stood up and went hiding on a corner.

-"Don't worry. I'll back out and focus on support you two!"-he said.-"Skull, hold a bit more!"

-"Now, the girl."-the Angel said as she casted Kouha, the piercing light on Kazumi.

-"Kazumi! Watch out!"-Skull yelled at her as she couldn't see the attack coming. She reacted right on time to avoid it.

-"That was so close, thank you Skull."-she said.-"Now I can see clearly."

*Status aliment recovered*

-"All right. Wreck her, Ace!"-Skull cheered her.

-"Ravege her, Arsene!"-Kazumi exclaimed hitting her weakness one more time. She and Skull surrounded her with their guns on point.

-"No...I can't die here…"-the angel said.-"I have to be his Princess… If not, he'll torture me to no end!"

-"How can you think about him so highly?"-Ace asked.-"He's hurting you all the time. Think about Takamaki-san too! She is also in pain because of Kamoshida!"

-"She is? Of course not…"-the angel said in denial.-"Lies! She is with Kamoshida so she can be untouched. If I could be like her…"

-"That's enough…"-Ace felt pity for the Shadow.-"Skull, let's do it."

-"Sure!"-he nodded at her and killed the Shadow with an all-out attack. The Shadow went back to the shape of Shiho.

-"She's not gone yet?"-Morgana approached-"No way…"

-"You are right. I should be more aware of Ann's pain."-the Shadow said.-"I was a fool for coming here on ambition. I thought Volleyball was the only thing I had."

-"Now you know that is not."-Ace said with a smile and the Shadow vanished in white light leaving something behind. Ace took it, it was a necklace with Ann and Shiho's initials.

-"What is this?"-Skull asked.

-"It was that girl's treasure."-Morgana explained-"But I don't understand...how come the Shadow of someone else could escape from that place to enter in a Palace?"

-"That place..?"-Ace asked.

-"I can explain that after."-Morgana said.-"We have to go back on our tracks before more enemies show up."

-"Can you two keep going?"-Kazumi asked worried about the other two when they were running carefully on the halls.-"I can heal you with Agathion. Also, we already ran out of medicine…"

-"I don't think I have the spirit to keep fighting…"-Ryuji said.-"Let me hit them hard for now!"

-"Maybe we should retire for now."-Morgana said, shocking the other two.-"I have the feeling you two are not ready to steal the treasure."

Meanwhile on an upper floor, Kamoshida was relaxing himself in a room with girls craving for his "grandioseness":

-"Hahahahaha. I love this part of being the King."-he said with his sinful smile.-"All these sluts shall satisfy me…"

-"You are the best, King."-a girl with ash blonde and blue eyes, dressed in seductive underwear and using kitty ears as an accessory clinged to his arm.

-"King Kamoshida!"-a guard interrupted him.-"Those intruders! They beat the rogue prisioner you used to kill them!"

-"What did you say!?"-he was angry.-"Unforgivable! It was a really good strategy! Those damn thieves…"

-"We registered the whole castle for them but it seems like they have left."-the guard mentioned.

-"I'll let it aside this time. We have to reforce the security on the front! Hurry!"-it was the order of the King.

-"Those who oppose to you are totally trash."-the girl next to him said.

-"I happy you agree with me, Princess Ann."-he said as he went back to his lustly business.

Outside of the castle, the three thieves were trying to take a breath after running for so long:

-"There was a lot of guards there…"-Skull said tired.-"We finally made it outside…"

-"Mona."-Ace spoke to the cat.-"Why did you say that we are not ready to take the treasure?"

-"Three issues our team has."-Morgana said as he fixed his mask a bit-"The first one is that the Shadows on upper floors are way stronger and numbered than us. We'll need at least another member to confront them."

-"The second, the ruler of this castle has no awareness that we will steal his treasure. Therefore, his treasure won't appear on this world."

-"What the hell? So even if we get there today...There'll be nothing to steal!?"-Skull reacted shocked.

-"I wanted to train you two as a possibility to win."-Morgana explained.

-"I don't know how we could find a new member since everyone on the school refuses to go against Kamoshida."-Ace went back to topic-"and about the treasure, I suppose we can't do nothing until we secure the route to it right?"

-"Exactly. The last issue is you, Ace."-Morgana said a bit undecisive.

-"Me…?"

-"You're really heartful and that's actually a problem."-he said.

-"Hey, cut her some slack! At least we made Suzui's shadow react!"-Skull defended her.

-"It's not that! There are implications about taking the treasure."-Morgana explained.-"I don't know too much but there's a possibility that the ruler of this Palace will die in reality if his treasure is taken."

-"Huh?"-Ace and Skull were in shock.

-"What? Did you just say that we can kill him if we take it?"-Skull asked confused and Mona nooded.

-"No...T-This is not what we want to do!"-Ace was a bit flustered.-"How could that happen?"

-"The treasure is the source of his desires. If it is taken they will dissappear, but if they do, the individual could lose other human desires as well like eating, falling in love and all sorts."-Moma explained.-"Therefore, they will lose consciousness of themselves and probably die."

-"That doesn't sound great."-Skull spoke.-"I mean, I hate this guy a lot but I don't wanna kill him."

-"Me neither…"-Kazumi said.

-"This is why I said it."-Mona said.-"We are back to square one until you two take your decision."

-"I guess we should go home for now…"-Skull said to Ace who was still flustered.

-"Hey, wait!"-Morgana spoke before Ace pulled out her phone.-"I told you everything you guys wanted to know! Now it's your turn to help me!"

-"Huh?"-Skull said confused.-"Oh yeah, thanks for the info...Morgana. I hope you recover your human form or whatever."

-"What?"-Morgana said indignated by his behavior-"Aren't you go to repay my hospitality? Miss Kazumi…"

-"I...We'll see you later, Mona. Take care."-Kazumi was still flustered by the issue of killing someone that she couldn't bring herself to anything else.

-"No way…"-Morgana was shocked. Both teenagers ran away from the distortion when the app activated.-"Hey, wait! I haven't finished here! Grrgh...GRARRRRRGHHHH!"-he yelled angry as he ran towards their exit.

When both rebels came to the real world, they decided to separate to go home as it was going to get very late. Kazumi was still flustered about the fact that she might have to kill someone in order to help others. She was back to square one too. What happened with all the courage she got when she awakened Arsene and decided to steal to the ones that stole to others?

As she was going to change lines, she heard a familiar voice talking on the station:

-"Would you please give it a rest!? I told you I'm not feeling up to it."-when she turned around, she realized it was Takamaki talking on her phone.-"Wait, what!? That's not what you promised! And you call yourself a teacher!?"

-"A teacher…? Could she be talking with Kamoshida?"-Kazumi thought as she got a bit closer.-"I knew something was off about them."

-"This has nothing to do with Shiho!"-Ann exclaimed and Kazumi stopped.

-"Shiho? She's involved? How?"-Kazumi was having more questions than answers right now. Ann's call was hanged up and she fell on her knees depressed.

-"Shiho's...starting position…"-Takamaki murmured as she was about to cry.

-"Uhm. Is something wrong?"-Ann heard next to her and noticed Kazumi. Surprised, she stood up.

-"Since when you are here?"-she asked to the girl.-"Where you listening?"

-"I...was passing by and heard you angry so…"-Kazumi tried to apologize.

-"Have you ever heard of privacy?"-Ann said a bit disappointed as she put her hands on her hips.-"Well. How much did you heard?"

-"It was something about Suzui-san…?"-she replied which made Ann more unstable.

-"I was arguing about other stuff."-Ann looked away.-"Anyways, it has nothing to do with you. Please leave me alone."

-"Takamaki-san!"-Kazumi exclaimed as she saw her go back to the underground of Shibuya.-"I better check on her."-she followed her until the walkway of the station, close to a smoothie bar.

-"Takamaki-san…"-she called her out when she reached her.

-"Stop following me! Leave me alone I said."-Ann said angry at her.

-"I can't do that…"-Kazumi said.-"You don't look well now."

-"Why? Why do you worry about me…?"-Ann said a bit flustered and she started to sob like she definitely wanted to cry.

-"P-Please calm down!"-Kazumi tried to help.-"Shall we talk on another place?".

-"Huh? What the heck is with you?"-Ann tried to calm down.

-"Uhm. Let's discuss this over hamburgers?"-Kazumi suggested. Although Ann was sceptical about it, she went along with Kazumi to Big Bang Burger, a restaurant on Shibuya's Central Street.

After they ordered, Ann started the conversation:

-"Just to be clear, I have nothing to talk about with you."-she said with a rough expression on her face and then, she looked down on the table.-"It was just an argument…"

-"Was it with Kamoshida?"-Kazumi mentioned a bit insistent. Ann gave a deep breath before she started to talk about the issue.

-"You have heard the rumors about him right?"-she started.-"They said that we're on a relationship."

-"But it's so no true… It's a fake out."-she wasn't looking at Kazumi and her hand was playing with a handkerchief on the table to ease her stress.-"He was calling me to go to his place right now. You know what that means right?"

-"I see…"-Kazumi frowned her eyebrows in sadness.-"Why don't you cut him out?"

-"I...I didn't want to give him my number. But if I turned him down, he said he was going to take my friend out of the regular team…"

-"I've been telling myself this is for Shiho's sake."-Ann reclined on her seat and looked down.-"I can't take it anymore."

-"_I always thought Volleyball was all that I had._"-Kazumi remembered the words of the Shadow Shiho and made the guess that if Shiho was off of the team, she would have been devastated. But not anymore.

-"Have you ever told this to Suzui-san?"-Kazumi asked and Ann didn't say a word.-"So, she doesn't know…"

-"I can't tell her about this. She'll be devastated to know that she lost her place because of me."-Ann started to cry.-"I've... had enough of this. I hate him!"

-"But still Shiho is my best friend. She's all I have in that sorry excuse of school!"-Ann finally looked at Kazumi while she was crying.-"Hey, Asaka. What should...What should I do?"

-"I...I can't say."-Kazumi said.-"But, please consider that maybe your friend cares more about you than her position."

-"Huh?"-Ann dried the tears that were falling from her eyes.-"Why would you said that?"

-"I met Suzui-san before and I think she's a good person."-Kazumi explained.-"But you don't have to do what I say after all…"

-"It's ok. It is not your problem but you still tried to cheer me up."-Ann's face finally showed a smile.-'I wonder why...Usually, everyone else just ignores me."

-"Are those rumors about you really true? You seem healthy enough to not be on drugs either."-Ann commented.

-"Rumors are rumors. I'll just be myself."-Kazumi answered with a smile.

-"Honestly, they are so wrong then."-Ann corresponded her smile.-"I always see you getting out of the classroom. You seemed lonely...like you were covered in spines and nobody gets closer to you."

-"Maybe that's why I could talk to you so easily. We're a bit similar in that regard."-Ann concluded.

-"I hope you can help your friend some other way."-Kazumi told to her. The waitress came with their 'to-go' orders. Ann took hers and left as she said to Kazumi to not talk to anyone about it. Kazumi promised not to and she also went back home as she ate the burger.

She arrived at evening, which caused Sojiro to scold her again for being late. Kazumi was cheerful enough to not be intimidated by that and told Sojiro that it was because she found good people to be friends with these days. When she went to sleep, she saw unread messages from Ryuji:

-"Hey, Kazumi. What have you thought about Morgana said?"

-"It is pretty crazy. I can't believe our only way to stop him has a chance to kill him."

"I know, but it's really scary."

-"Ikr? What if someone discovered it was us if he died?"

"I'll be on jail at the speed of sound."

-"You seem very cheerful now. Did something happen on your way home?"

"That's a secret between girls. Srry."

-"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"Good night!"-she cut out the conversation again and went to sleep.

**April 15th…**

It was cloudy that day. Kazumi kept hearing rumors about the Volleyball team on her way to school. It certainly reminded her how big was the charge of responsibility on her to stop him. Before getting to the gate, she stopped by the drinking machines close to the school and bought tea. Banana milk was not enough to calm her down:

-"So you can drink something other than banana milk huh?"-she heard a voice from somewhere and saw a black cat with white stains on his face, paws and tail, the cat's eyes were blue and he had a yellow collar on his neck.-"I'm glad it didn't cost me a lot to find you, Miss Kazumi."

-"M-M-Morgana!?"-she muttered in shock. That cat was actually talking like Morgana. The cat jumped off from the machine and landed on her shoulder.-"Why are you here? That form…"

-"I followed you guys and got lost. Also, I don't know why but I'm keeping this form in this world…"-he said as he licked his paw.-"I was expecting to be human here though…"

-"Anyways, you seemed stressed out."-Morgana kept talking.-"Have you two decided to take Kamoshida down yet or you're too nice for that?"

-"We can talk about this later…"-Kazumi said as she held him on her hands.-"Are you going to stick around me until then?"

-"Probably."-the cat said.-"I'm still mad because you two left me behind."

-"We can deal with that later on."-Kazumi put down her bag while she made sure no one was seeing her.-"Stay on my bag for now."

-"What? I don't want to be with your unlimited supply of banana milk."-Morgana complained.

-"I have a tuna sandwich for lunch in there."-Kazumi mentioned and the cat got in by himself.

-"Deal!".

During Mr. Ushimaru's class about the branches of power in the government, Kazumi received a message from Ryuji:

-"Kazumi. What if we don't kill Kamoshida?"

-"That cat say that he would change his mind if we stole the treasure but how will he change? Any ideas?"

-"Tell him that he will have a change of heart and he will confess his crimes."-Morgana murmured to her, surprising her that he was no longer on her bag but on the space under her table. How the heck can a cat slide in there?

-"What are you doing?"-Kazumi murmured to him.

-"I finished your tuna sandwich and I wanted a nap. Your bag was not very comfortable."-Morgana explained.

-"Is that a cat I hear?"-Mr. Ushimaru said interrupting his own lecture.-"It must be that cat that was meroding yesterday…"

-"Quiet down. I'm giving an important class!"-he said before he went back to his task.

-"So nobody can hear you talk huh?"-Kazumi murmured.

-"It seems so."-Morgana meowed lower.

"He said that he will confess his crimes in that case."-she wrote to Ryuji.

-"For real? That's sick!"

-"Wait. What do you mean by he said it?"

"..."

"I found him on my way to school."

"He's a cat now."

-"He was always a cat tho."

-"I swear I'm going to kick his ass so hard…"-Morgana said angry but before he could say anything else...

-"Hey, what's that!?"-a student from the other side of the classroom exclaimed.

-"Oh my god...She's going to jump…!"-another girl on the next row said.

-"Suzui?"-Mishima said when he approached to that side of the classroom. This alarmed both Kazumi and Ann.

-"Shiho…!"-Ann went out of the classroom as fast as she could. Kazumi followed her close leaving Morgana alone on her seat.

A lot of students were looking through the windows with sight towards the courtyard. Kazumi and the others saw Shiho staying on the edge of the rooftop. The girl closed her eyes and without second thoughts, she jumped away and fell hard on the ground of the courtyard. The screaming of everyone nearby at the presence of such gruesome incident could be heard.

Indignated, Ann ran towards the courtyard to check the state of her friend. Kazumi just looked her go farther and farther:

-"Kazumi! What's goin' on!?"-she heard Ryuji's voice in front of her but couldn't answer back. She was flustered. She just saw somebody die in front of her again.-"Are you OK? We have to go to the courtyard too!"

She snapped and nodded at him and both of them ran towards the courtyard overcoming the crowd of students. An ambulance was already there and checking on Shiho in a patient bed. Ann was in front of the crowd of students who didn't care a single bit about her friend and were just taking photos of the incident:

-"We are still in class time! Return to your classrooms at once!"-the teachers were trying to make everyone remain calm but the chaos was uncontrollable.

-"Is there a teacher who can come with us?"-one of the paramedics said as they got the ambulance ready to carry the patient.

-"She's not on my class…"-one of the teachers closeby excused.

-"Maybe we should leave this to Principal Kobayakawa…"-another teacher said. They were totally useless, Kazumi thought.

-"I'll go!"-Ann exclaimed and the paramedic let her go with Shiho.-"Shiho, why?"

-"Ann. I'm sorry...I thought it will be fine if I quit…"-she said in the few moments she could maintain herself awake-"But...I couldn't take it...anymore…"-she murmured Ann something before fainting.

-"Kamoshida!?"-Ann said out loud and when she noticed Shiho was not responding-"Shiho! No, Shiho!"-the ambulance took both of them to the hospital.

Kazumi couldn't believe what she saw. She was in shock and she was so furious too. But that was nothing against the guy next to her, Ryuji. He clenched his fist so hard that he was about to bleed:

-"Ryuji-kun…"-she thought worried. Probably Ryuji was not going to do something reasonable right now.

-"I'm ok."-he said although he was lying.

-"No…"-Mishima said flustered as he ran away from the scene. Ryuji and Kazumi noticed it.

-"Was that Mishima-kun?"-Kazumi asked.

-"He acted weird right now. Maybe he knows something."-Ryuji said and both of them went after him.

Finally, the rebels cornered the boy close to the gym lockers:

-"Auch! That hurts…"-Mishima muttered since Ryuji just happened to corner him by force.

-"Why were you running away just now huh?"-Ryuji asked with his pissed off thug attitude.

-"I wasn't running…"-the kid tried to denied it.

-"She almost killed herself just now!"-Ryuji yelled as he punched one of the lockers very hard-"Are you going to keep quiet for Kamoshida now!?"

-"I…"-Mishima was a nerve wreck and Kazumi noticed it but maybe Ryuji was the appropriate one to handle this while she tried to organize her thoughts.

-"Listen. We're not going to stich you on this if you say something."-Ryuji kept saying

-"Mishima-kun."-Kazumi dragged her attention to him-"What if the one who jumped was you? Wouldn't you want someone to make justice for you?"

-"Please. Tell us what you know about this."-Kazumi took on his hands on hers making him blush. Not like Ryuji was ok about this.

-"It was yesterday."-Mishima finally spoke as he looked away.-"Mr. Kamoshida wanted me to call Suzui to his office."

-"It's his usual thing. Every time he's on a bad mood, he'll call one of us to his office to take his anger on us."-he admitted

-"So this was the actual physical abuse on the team…"-Ryuji said.

-"He was pissed off more than usual yesterday. But Suzui didn't commit any mistakes or anything."-Mishima explained-"He could've been more severe because of his state...Maybe he…"

-"He didn't…"-Ryuji thought such punishment was more humiliating than psychical-"That son of a bitch…!"-he rushed out of the scene with his face red of pure rage.

-"Ryuji-kun! Wait!"-Kazumi went after him. Who knows how hardheaded was that guy if he was this angry? Not only she but Mishima also ran behind him. All while Morgana watched everything from the top of the lockers.

Kazumi lost Ryuji out of her sight when she arrived to the second floor. For having a broken leg, he was pretty damn fast:

-"Asaka-san!"-Mishima reached her on the stairs.-"Sakamoto...He probably went to the PE office. That's where Mr. Kamoshida is right now."

-"That doesn't sound good…"-Kazumi said as she started to run again-"Are you coming?"

-"Yes!"-Mishima went with her and they entered on the PE office along with Ryuji.

-"What is this about?"-Kamoshida said as he saw the three students on his office.

-"You bastard...What the hell did you do to that girl!?"-Ryuji yelled at him.

-"I don't know what are you talking about."-the teacher cut him out.

-"Don't play DUMB WITH ME!"-Ryuji violently kicked a chair as he yelled that. Kamoshida got angry and faced the teens.

-"That's enough."-he said-"You better get out of here or there will be consequences."

-"What you did wasn't coaching…"-Mishima spoke against him.-"You ordered me to call Suzui out here. I can't imagine what did you do to her…"

-"Hold on. What is this you're muttering about without any proof of?"-Kamoshida said.-"I get it. You're just making lies because you can't be a regular on the team."

Such comment made Mishima's blood boil:

-"This is not what it is about…!"-he said in a clearer voice.

-"You scum! How could you do that to Suzui-san?"-Kazumi also spoke.-"You even threaded Takamaki-san using her too!"

-"What is this? More gibberish?"-Kamoshida stood up from his chair-"Even if you accuse me of all those things, what do you think you guys can do?"

-"We received a call from the hospital saying that Suzui entered in a deep coma after being hospitalized."-he said.-"How can you expect her to make an statement now?"

-"No...this can't be…"-Mishima and the others were in shock.

-"You goddamn…"-Ryuji was not going to hold his rage anymore.

-"What? This again? Shall we have another case of 'self-defense', Sakamoto?"-he looked at Ryuji with a serious face that you could tell he was laughing at him from the inside.

-"Shut up!"-Ryuji was going to hit him until Kazumi clinged on his arm to stop him.-"Kazumi, stay back…"

-"Stop it. He's not worth it!"-she said.-"We can't do anything for now."-she murmured to him and Ryuji took a deep breath before stepping back.

-"How cute. These poor excuse of students think that they can do something to me."-Kamoshida said making fun of them. He proceeded to sit down on his place again.-"Everyone present on this office right now will be expelled. I'll report you on the next assembly."

-"Expelled!?"-Kazumi yelled on surprise. Her father and Sojiro will kill her if that happens.

-"You can't make a decision like that! We haven't done anything!"-Mishima said.

-"Will you speak to me like that again? You also threaded me, Mishima, so you're just as responsible."

-"...Huh?"

-"To think I kept someone as talentless as you on the team."-Kamoshida was clearly up against the poor boy.-"You act like a victim but you were the one who leaked Asaka's criminal records to everyone, weren't you?"

-"What?"-Ryuji said just as shocked as Kazumi.

-"Tha - That's because you told me to!"-Mishima accused him back.-"I had no choice…"-he looked at Kazumi and felt guilty about it.

-"Are we done now? You're all expelled! The least you can do is to wait for me to ruin your futures…"

-"I don't think so."-Kazumi said to him.-"You have just took down your own reign."

-"That look…"-Kamoshida was pissed off-"You criminal. Girls like you should just commit to the most powerful alpha male."

-"Ryuji-kun, Mishima-kun, we have to get out of here."-Kazumi was the first one to leave at the shocked face of Ryuji, who never saw her act like a visionary of sorts.

In lunchtime, Kazumi and Ryuji gathered on the courtyard. She let Morgana out of her bag:

-"Ahh...Freedom, sweet freedom."-the cat said on relax.-"I see that a lot of things have happened."

-"Kazumi...Is this cat really talking?"-Ryuji asked as he knew nothing.

-"That's Morgana."-she said.-"He actually came here as a normal cat."

-"For real!?"-he exclaimed.

-"Ahh… You are just this moron, aren't you?"-Morgana said to Ryuji, pissing him off.

-"What did you just say!?"

-"Time out."-Kazumi separated them.-"Morgana, I have made my decision."

-"Oh? Is it about how to stop Kamoshida?"-Morgana said interested-"You realized that it is our only option?"

-"Hold on but wouldn't we kill him if we steal his treasure thing?"-Ryuji said. Not that he was worried about that scum, but it was because Kazumi suddenly changed about the situation.

-"It's a risk I no longer care."-Kazumi replied.-"Not like I'm saying that we'll kill him at the first chance."

-"I see. Not to mention, we'll be in deep shit if he doesn't change his heart before the assembly."-Ryuji said annoyed.-"I'm on this too! I can't let that bastard do whatever he wants anymore after someone almost died and he doesn't even care!"

-"It's a deal then."-Morgana said.-"But this time, you guys better help me as well!"

-"It's the least we can do for you for helping us all this time."-Kazumi said and she turned to Ryuji-"Right?"

-"Fine, fine."-Ryuji agreed not too motivated.

-"Is it true that you two are getting expelled?"-Ann said as she directed towards them. Kazumi hid Morgana as soon as she heard her.

-"Rumors surely run fast."-Kazumi replied.-"Are you ok, Takamaki-san?"

-"Don't worry about me."-Ann said.-"If you two are planning something against Kamoshida, let me join too."

-"Huh?"-Ryuji reacted first.-"The hell with that! This has nothing to do with you!"

-"Of course it does! It's his fault that Shiho-"-Ann yelled at him frustrated.

-"Don't butt your head on this, Takamaki."-Ryuji was harsh with her.

-"...!"-Ann was angry but instead of confronting them, she ran away.

-"That was harsh of you."-Morgana said.-"I hope she doesn't blame herself about it."

-"I agree with you."-Kazumi said.-"But we can't let Takamaki-san to go with us to that world."

-"Her name is Ann Takamaki…"-Morgana murmured for himself-"Lady Ann…".

After school, Kazumi, Ryuji and Morgana went to the alley near the school:

-"Alright. Today, our job as Phantom Thieves starts! Give your best you two."-Morgana said.

-"We are going to take him down."-Kazumi said as she put up her phone

-"Oh! Let me use the app this time, Kazumi."-Ryuji said as he put out her phone.-"I want to try it out!"

-"It's ok with me."-Kazumi said smiling.

-"So they are actually planning something…"-Ann was spying on them behind a wall of the alley-"What are they saying? A name, the school and...castle?".

The space distorted itself wrapping Ann inside as well. The rebels stayed near their secret entry:

-"I did it!"-Skull said pumped up.

-"Geez. It's nothing to be happy about."-Mona said.-"Anyways, is this what you used to travel to the Metaverse?"

-"Yes. It's called Metaverse Navigator. I found it on my phone a while ago."-Ace mentioned-"We activated it by accident the first time."

-"How do you know how's called?"-Skull asked.

-"Well, that's-"-before Ace could explain…

-"What is this!?"-Ann said as she saw the castle.

-"T-Takamaki!?"-Skull and Ace reacted at the same time.

-"Those voices…"-Ann recognized them behind the mask-"Sakamoto and Asaka!?"

-"How did you get here!?"-Ryuji said.

-"Don't be so loud! The Shadows will come for us!"-Morgana scolded him.

-"I followed you two and suddenly, everything turned so weird."-Ann explained.-"What is this place? This IS related with Kamoshida right?"

-"Also, what is that? A monster cat!?"-she yelled pointing at Morgana.

-"M-Monster…?"-Morgana was clearly upset by this.

-"You don't need to know."-Ryuji said.-"We'll do our thing so you should just go back."

-"That won't happen! So tell me what's going on and why do you have those costumes?"-Ann was being very stubborn.

-'Hey cat, how do we turn her back?"-Skull asked to Mona.

-"Why do you ask me? I don't know about your app!"-the cat said.-"Anyways, I guess we can send her out from where we came…"

-"_U-Uhm...Should I be of help?_"-Kazumi recognized the voice inside her head. It was the timid Agathion.

-"I'll handle this."-Kazumi approached Ann as she changed her mask.

-"Asaka? What do you say?"-Ann directed to her-"I want to do something too!"

-"Takamaki-san."-Kazumi suddenly took her hands-"You can't go inside…."

-"Why…?"-Ann saw directly on her eyes, they were shiny as she was going to cry.-"Why do you look at me like this?"

-"This place is really dangerous. I-If something will happen to you, I wouldn't be able to look at Suzui-san on the eyes."-she said as she started to actually cry-"W-We are doing this for her too. Would you please leave it to us?"

-"A-Asaka…"-Ann was a bit flustered by her actions.-"I'll...leave it to you then."

-"Yay! Now, see you later!"-Ace suddenly turned back to her changing her mood completely and pushed her back to reality.

-"H-Hey, wait!"-Ann snapped after she was out of the distortion.

-"You pulled out a very nice act!"-Morgana said impressed-"But it wasn't like you to be so childish…"

-"Sometimes, the Personas in my heart call out when they want to act."-Ace mentioned-"It first happened with Pixie and Arsene also did it back with Kamoshida."

-"That explains why you were talking so diligent to him!"-Ryuji said-"It was like you declared war to him!"

-"So you can change your personality that easily? You're indeed a very rare Persona user."-Morgana said with a smile.-"Not like I have seen others though…"

-"Shall we go inside?"-Ace said-"As far as I remember we were going to secure a route…"

-"Yes, but why do you sound so insecure about it?"-Mona asked.

-"How are we supposed to know the route if we don't have a map of the place?"-Ace asked leaving Mona on stone.

-"You're right. I don't remember the way so...We'll be totally lost today."-Skull said.-"Hey, Mona. Do you have a map with ya?"

-"I…"-Mona was still in shock of forgetting such an important detail-"I-It was stolen! We gotta look for a Shadow who has one!"-he was the first one to get inside. Ace and Skull followed after him.

While they were ambushing Shadows in order to earn a map, they noticed how the number of enemies was bigger than the last time they were there. Mona mentioned that it was because they provoked the Kamoshida of the real world. They finally got a map of the first and second floor and headed right to a new safe room.

Meanwhile, on the entrance:

-"No way. I'm back on this place…"-Ann said as she stepped in near to the entrance-"It's all thanks to this strange app and the words Sakamoto said…"-she looked at the Megaverse Navigator before doing a big sigh.

-"Those two…! I won't forgive them for deceiving me like that!"-she exclaimed and a shadowy voice called her.

-"Princess?"-it was a guard of Kamoshida's Castle.

-"Princess!"-not one but three of them. Ann panicked out and fainted from a scare.

The Thieves were resting on the safe room:

-"We should've prepared a little more before entering…"-Ace thought as she remembered that they barely had any equipment, other than the ones they found in some random treasure chests along the way.

-"Maybe we pressured things because of emotions…"-Mona said as he looked at Skull.

-"Don't look at me like that!"-Skull said annoyed-"I wasn't the only one who forgot to prepare."

-"It's fine. We have plenty of time to do this."-Ace said as she checked her calendar-"The assembly is on the first Saturday of May after all."

-"In that case, we should totally go to the gun shop!"-Skull advised.

-"It will be nice if we could get some quality medicine too…"-Mona said.-"Remember how Shadow Shiho dizzied Ace? There's another dangerous aliments the shadows can affect us with and could be problematic in battle."

-"Got it. We need stronger weapons, guns and medicine."-Ace annotated mentally.-Maybe some kind of armors too…"

-"Why was Princess in such an odd place?"-they heard one of the guards outside.-"I thought we were following the readings of intruders…"

-"Princess…?"-Skull asked as they heard this.

-"It doesn't matter. We shall return her with King Kamoshida."-another Shadow said.

-"Who's this Princess they are talking about?"-Skull asked but Ace had no idea either.

-"I should probably look into this!"-Mona said as he opened the door for a bit

-"I'll leave it to you."-Ace said to him and the cat sneaked outside.

-"Hey, Kazumi…"-Skull directed to her when Morgana was gone.-"I have tried to accept everything that it's going on here but definitely I can't get a hold about you and Morgana."

-"Codenames, Skull…"-she reminded him.

-"Oh yeah, sorry."-he snapped.

-"Do you think am I strange?"-Ace asked him.

-"It's not that…"-he scratched his head in nervousness and looked away.-"I just think you are very mysterious, you know? You accepted this weird place and Mona so quickly. Not to mention, you even hang out with a punk like me."

-"That's not mysterious."-Ace smiled at him.-"You said we're similar right? Maybe that's why we connected instantly."

-"C-Connected!?"-Skull reacted surprised. Was she flirting with him!? For real!?

-"I kinda had that feeling with Mona too."-well, that definitely wasn't a flirt. Skull stood in silence disappointed.

-"We are in trouble!"-Morgana came back alarmed.

-"That was fast."-Skull said.-"What's wrong?"

-"That classmate of yours, Lady Ann!"-Mona said.-"She was taken by the Shadows!"

-"No way…"-Skull said.-"I thought Ace sent her to safety earlier! How did she came back!?"

-"If she had that Metaverse app, it will be possible for her to do it."-Mona said.

-"We have to help her!"-Ace ordered.-"Where is she right now?"

-"Follow me!"-Morgana guided them through a hall. It was full on guards but their infiltration skills were good enough to avoid them.

When they arrived to the room she was in, they saw she was about to be executed in front of Shadow Kamoshida and his Princess, a version of Ann in bikini:

-"Takamaki!"-Skull exclaimed as they interrupted the execution.

-"Just when I was about to enjoy myself…"-Kamoshida said.

-"What's the deal with this guy!?"-Ann asked to the thieves. She was thinking nothing of that was real.

-"Let her go!"-Ace yelled at Kamoshida.

-"How many times are you going to come back?"-Kamoshida asked stressed.-"Oh, I see."-he turned towards the real Ann.

-"I bet you came too because you are pissed off me."-he said.-"But that girl's...What was her name again? Yeah, she killed herself because of you."

-"What?"-Ann asked in shock.

-"You were so reluctant to devote yourself to me that I had her to took your place as she wanted."-Kamoshida said.

-"You liar!"-Ace said angry as she remembered Shiho never intended so on purpose.

-"Bastard!"-Ann also was angry at his statement.

-"You three, give one more step and she'll dead in an instant."-Kamoshida threat the Thieves as one of his guard captains was going to execute Ann.

-"No! Don't!"-Ann exclaimed as she tried to release her from the cuffs that were holding her.

-"We have to do something…!"-Skull said nervous to his teammates but there was no way they could save her with those three guards and Kamoshida there.

-"Takamaki-san…"-Ace said as she clenched her fist, then she found on that hand, Shiho's treasure, the necklace.-"This…"

-"Is this my punishment for what happened to Shiho?"-Ann said in sorry while she looked down.

-"That's more like it. You should have give yourself in from the start."-Kamoshida said.

-"Shiho...I'm sorry…"-Ann was still lamenting on herself when Ace stepped in front of Skull.

-"Do you really think this will please her?"-Ace said to Ann. She looked up to her.-"Giving yourself to the man who stole both of your lives? Suzui-san is your friend! She'll never want that and you know it!"

-"...You're right."-Ann was cheered up now-"I can't let this piece of shit toy with me as he please…"

-"Like I said, you women should just behave and-"-Kamoshida said.

-"Shut up!"-Ann said-"I've had enough of this! You piss me off you son of a bitch!"

-"_My...It had taken far too long._"-a seductive female voice sounded on Ann's head as her eyes turned yellow and she started to twitch her body on pain.-"_Tell me. Who's going to avenge her if you don't?_"

-"_Forgiving him was never an option. Such is the scream of the other you who dwells within_…"

-"Takamaki-san...Could she be…?"-Kazumi thought as everyone saw what was happening. The King had a disgusting pleasant look this time, as Ann's suffering looked like she was being raped.

-"_I am thou, tho art I. We should finally form a contract._"-the voice sealed the pact with her host.

-"I hear you, Carmen."-Ann said as she looked down and a red catwoman mask appeared on her face.-"You're right! No more holding back!"

-"_Yes. Nothing can be solved by restricting yourself._"-Carmen said as her aura helped Ann to break through the cuffs.-"_Understand? Then, I will gladly let you my strength._"

Ann ripped her mask and skin off and she was caught on fire. When it was reduced, her Persona Carmen appeared. A woman using a red and black Spanish dress, curly black twintails, one foot over a man with a heart-shaped head and her finger attaching another one of those as he was seduced by her. Ann's outfit was changed as well, she now had a latex red suit with a cat tail attached and the chest top uncovered, along with pink gloves.

Her fierce look pierced through Kamoshida. It was at that moment that he knew he fucked up against this _femme fatale._

**Take Your Time.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Castle of Lust/Preparations and Confidants**

Kazumi and the Phantom Thieves were a bit in shock. They never expected a new partner to come so soon.

Ann, who has awakened her rebellious spirit, ambushed a guard and took his sword to cut in half that fake image of her as Kamoshida's "Princess". She then turned to him:

-"You better know this from the start...I'm not a cheap girl you can toy with, scumbag."-she said.

-"Bitch..!"-Kamoshida said almost speechless as he was hiding behind his guard captain.

-"You stole everything from Shiho. You destroyed her."-Ann said as the Phantom Thieves approached to her as aid.-"You also destroyed my precious treasure! Now it's your turn!"

-"I'll rob you of everything!"-Ann pointed out of him.

-"Insolent woman, you mustn't oppose to King Kamoshida and reject his love!"-the guard captain said as he turned out in a shadow with the form of a musculous skin red demon lazily sitting on a toilet.

-"Love? Don't give me that crap!"-Ann said to him-"Let's go, Carmen!"-the alluring dancer prepared to fight as well.

-"Takamaki-san...Here."-Ace gave her the necklace.

-"What?"-Ann recognized the necklace-"This…Shiho and me promised to do these for our last year in school. Why do you…?"

-"This is Shiho's treasure. Now it belongs to you."-Ace said to her with a comforting smile. Ann nodded and used it on her neck. She could feel her blood burning with passion.

*Fire damage +2*

-"Dance, Carmen! "-Ann made her Persona use the fire skill Agi which hit the weak point of the demon.

-"Mona, Skull, the offensive!"-Ace ordered and they rush-attacked the demon. This demon snapped out of his weak state and attacked Ann with Bufu, an ice skill.

-"Jack-o-lantern!"-however Ace received the hit for her guarding herself in front of her. Her actual persona couldn't resist the attack so she was pushed back.

-"Takamaki-san! Go for the final hit!"-Ace said to her.

-"Thank you!"-Ann ran in front of her and used Agi once more. On his weak stand, the 4 rebels surrounded the demon.

-"To think there will be a woman who could oppose to King Kamoshida…"-the demon said.

-"Ugh. Outside school he's nothing but a pathetic loser!"-Ann said as she flipped her ponytail out.

-"All-Out Attack!"-Ace ordered and the four of them attacked him on a rush. Ann landed and posed with a peace sign while her girly background said "_Omg! Wearesoawesome" _and the demon disappeared after dying of bleeding.

-"Alright! Well done!"-Morgana celebrated and Ann fell on her knees very tired.

-"Takamaki-san!"-Ace and Skull aided her.

-"Shit..!"-Kamoshida was defenseless without his guards so he decided to run away.

-"He's going for reinforcements…"-Ace murmured.

-"Wait! Don't run away...bastard!"-Ann said as she tried to go after him, but her fatigue was stronger than her.

-"Calm down, Takamaki."-Skull spoke-"Why did you come back here and how!?"

-"Is that the way you speak to a woman!?"-Mona scolded him. Ace said nothing. Ryuji was tactless on top of naive, she thought.-"Are you alright, Lady Ann?"

-"Lady Ann..?"-Ann started to freak out-"What is this cat? Is it real? Where in the world are we!?"

-"Come on. Just calm down. Everything is alright. Don't worry."-Morgana tried to calm her down but she stood up using him as support.

-"How am I supposed to calm down!?"-she exclaimed.

-"These two are seriously bad with women…"-Ace thought as she approached Ann.

-"Takamaki-san, we have to get out of here now. We'll explain everything to you when we are safe."-she said and Ann didn't say a word.

-"Alright. I have the Nav thing ready."-Skull said to Ann-"Here, take my hand."-she did as told and they went back to reality.

The four of them went on a desolated corner of the subway station. Kazumi and Morgana explained to her about the Palace, her Persona and their plan to stop Kamoshida. Ryuji came in a bit later with drinks for them:

-"So which one you want?"-he asked to Ann.

-"The one that is not carbonated…"-she answered.

-"Both are…"-he replied. Ann sighed and just took the cola.

-"Here, Kazumi."-he passed Kazumi the ginger soda.

-"Thank you."-Kazumi took it as Morgana, in her bag, meowed.

-"What about me?"-he said actually.

-"But, you're a cat."-Ryuji said.

-"You can have one of my banana milks later."-Kazumi smiled at Morgana.

-"Uuhm. No thanks."-he said nervous.

-"Ehehehe."-Ann laughed lowly.

-"Have you calmed down, Lady Ann?"-Morgana asked.

-"Yes...uhm...Morgana right?"-she said to him.-"I'm really talking to a cat now."

-"Oh, sorry. You're not actually a cat right?"-she apologized.

-"It's natural that you are confused. We don't expect you to understand it all at once after what you went through."-he replied.

-"Honestly, I can't believe what just happened."-she said-"But, anyways, your whole plan is to make Kamoshida confess his crimes right? Is that possible?"

-"The Volleyball team is keeping quiet about his abuse, same as teachers, the principal and parents. Not to mention, me and Kazumi will be ditched out by the police if we try to confess."-Ryuji explained-"This is our only way."

-"If that's it. Let me help too!"-she said-"I won't forgive him for what happened to Shiho."

-"You mean you want us to drag you along?"-Ryuji said.

-"What? I can fight too, you know?"-Ann said as she crossed her arms.

-"It's fine by me. We lack of manpower after all."-Morgana said.-"Don't worry, I'll protect her."

-"Same goes for you, Leader?"-Ryuji asked to Kazumi.-"I guess I won't oppose if that's the case."

-"Don't say it like it was obvious. I do care about the security of all of us."-Kazumi said at him.

-"C'mmon. You admitted you wanted to be her friend."-Ryuji said as he thrusted his elbow on her shoulder.-"Right?"

-"I-I…"-Kazumi felt embarrassed that Ryuji brought that out of the sudden. Ann smiled to them.

-"I hope we can get along."-she said.-"With your help, I'll make Kamoshida pay for everything he has done."

-"Yes! Let's do it!"-Kazumi said nervous. She could feel Ann's strong sense of resolve. This made the tarot card of "Lovers" to be created as symbol of their new bond.

-"_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Lovers Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power."-_the card was marked with a star.

-"I'll be counting on you two. So, let me know when you are heading back."-Ann mentioned.-"Wait. We don't have each other's info."-the three of them exchanged their phone numbers and chat ID.

-"I'll be counting on you too Morgana."-she said to the cat before she left.

-"What a kind girl…"-Morgana said-"She is considered with others, so innocent and beautiful to boot...She has captured my heart!"

-"Kazumi."-Ryuji said totally ignoring Morgana's monologue-"It will be better if this group could get together quickly from now on…"

-"Yes. We need a hideout. A place where we can discuss our operations without being heard."-Morgana said.

-"I like the sound of that. What about the rooftop? Nobody goes there as it is closed."-Ryuji suggested.

-"It could work for the time being."-Morgana said-"Also, I can't contact you from inside the Metaverse so I have to stay on this world."

-"That being said, someone has to take care of me."

-"Is that so?"-Kazumi asked-"But Takamaki-san is not here so we couldn't ask her."

-"No need to trouble Lady Ann with this."-Morgana said.-"I'm nominating you, leader. Please take care of me."

-"Huh?"-Kazumi muttered confused.

-"I agree. There is no way I can keep it at my place."-he said. The next train was here and Ryuji hurried to take it-"See you tomorrow on our hideout then!"

-"Wait! I'm not sure if…!"-Kazumi wanted to refuse to the task.

-"Shall we get going? I want to know what kind of place it is!"-Morgana said on her bag as Kazumi sighed on disbelief. Her place was on a restaurant. What will Sojiro say about this?

She arrived at home on the evening:

-"I'm home..."-she said tired.

-"Welcome back. We still have customers so go upstairs."-Sojiro said as he was cleaning the bench.

-"Ok."-Kazumi passed through and saw that the only customer left was a tall handsome guy, probably on college, blue short hair, maroon eyes, black eye liner, and dressing a blue shirt, gothic necklaces, black pants with patches on the knees and his nails were painted in black. He surely was into gothic fashion.

-"Uhm?"-he looked back at her and Kazumi just hurried upstairs nervous. The guy sighed and went towards Sojiro-"Thanks for the coffee."-and left the money on the table.

-"Any time."-Sojiro answered. As soon as the gothic man left, Kazumi approached to Sojiro.

-"Who was that person? He didn't look like one of your frequents."-she asked.

-"Him? He's the head doctor of a walk-in clinic on this neighborhood."-Sojiro explained-"Rumors say that he gives crappy quick diagnostics, cheap homemade medicines… I just think guys like him should be left alone if they are not hurting anybody."

-"A doctor, huh?"-she murmured.

-"Are you feeling sick? You can check out with him if you want."-Sojiro advised-"Don't get too close to him. Remember, not all guys are trustworthy."

-"Hey, are we there yet?"-Morgana murmured to her which sounded like a very light meow.

-"No. It's nothing."-Kazumi said nervous to Sojiro who was silent for a second.-"Are you going to close? I'll be going to my room then."-she ran upstairs and closed the attic door.

She left her bag on the bed so Morgana could get out:

-"What is this? Is it some kind of haunted house?"-Morgana said shocked when he saw her room.

-"Welcome to my room."-she said with resignation.

-"How come you have to live in this crappy room?"-Morgana said in disbelief.

-"Well…"-before Kazumi could explain, Sojiro knocked at the door.

-"Can I go in?"-he asked. Kazumi freaked out.-"No response? Is that a yes?"

-"W-Wait-"-Sojiro entered on the room seeing Morgana on the bed which obviously caused his disapproval look.

-"So this is why I was hearing meowing."-he said.-"Why did you bring it for? This is a restaurant you know."

-"Yes."-she replied with a quiet tone before taking the courage to speak-"I'm sorry but he didn't have anywhere to go…"

-"I'll bring it with me outside before you open and take care of him, so…"-Kazumi asked on a formal manner-"Please let me keep it here!"

-"Uhm."-Sojiro looked at Morgana who just meowed like he was asking him to stay.-"Well, I suppose you'll keep a good behavior if you take care of a pet and it's just for one year…"

-"Fine. Make sure he doesn't go downstairs when I have customers either."-he said before he left the room.

-"Roger!"-she exclaimed nervous before letting a big sigh out.

-"Was that the ruler of this place?"-Morgana asked her-"He seemed very understanding for someone who lets a lady live in this dumpster."

-"It can't be helped. We have our own circumstances."-she said.

-"Here. I brought him some food, make sure to wash that dish."-Sojiro said as he gave her a plate with milk.

-"Sure."-Kazumi let the plate on the bed so Morgana could drink it.

-"By the way have you decided on a name?"-Sojiro asked her.

-"Uh? Well, sort of."-she said.-"Do you want to give him a name, Sojiro-san?"

-"Oh. Am I allowed?"-Sojiro said with a slight smile.

-"Wait, what? I don't agree to this!"-Morgana complained-"Miss Kazumi!"

-"It's being very noisy just now…"-Sojiro said at his meowing.

-"He must be eager to hear the name you're going to give him."-Kazumi said. What was she planning? Well, Morgana was not going to stay there for free after she had to basically vow to Sojiro about it.

-"Is that so? You didn't have any already?"-Sojiro asked to her.

-"I have, but maybe Sojiro-san's suggestion can be better than mine."-she said.

-"Miss Kazumi!"-Morgana exclaimed on despair.

-"Well, then, what about Blacky?"-Sojiro said. Morgana was in blank. There was no way in hell he will accept that lame and simple name.

-"It's way better than the one I was thinking"-Kazumi praised her guardian-"He'll stay as Blacky!"

-"Aghhh!"-Morgana was shocked. How could his leader commit such betrayal?

(_This is absolutely not a revenge against Morgana for making the MC go to sleep and the tantrum he gave. _)

After Sojiro left, Morgana finished his dish and asked:

-"Why did you do that, Miss Kazumi?"-Morgana said at the point of tears.-"My handsome name…"

-"It's your fee for staying here."-Kazumi said as she petted him.-"Consider it cheap as you will become a human right?"

-"Was that your intention?"-Morgana asked.

-"Just attend to that name when we are close to him, alright?"-she asked him.

-"If that's the price I have to pay…"-he said as he slowly reclined on the bed.-"It's way better than living in one of Kamoshida's cells."

-"..."-Morgana stood silent for a few seconds.

-"What is it?"-Kazumi asked as she took the dish.

-"Remember when you guys asked me what I am? Well, I don't even remember my birth or anything like that."-Morgana said looking upset.-"Maybe the distortions affected not just my body but my memory as well."

-"So you don't remember if you are a human to begin with?"-Kazumi asked.

-"No, but I have to be! I can't be just a cat; cats don't talk!"-Morgana complained.-"But I feel like I'll be closer to know the truth if I stay with you, Miss Kazumi."

-"We can leave the formalisms. Now you're living in my room so, Kazumi is fine."-she said to Morgana with a reassuring smile.

-"Kazumi…"-Morgana said tendered-"But still! I can't just live here by a name! In exchange for you care, I'll teach you how to make infiltration tools"

-"Really?"-she asked.

-"If you agree to make a deal with me, I must."-he said.

-"Then, let's do it."-Kazumi said as she offered her hand to Morgana and he put his paw on it.

-"Alright!"-Morgana exclaimed happy. Kazumi then saw a tarot card appear from her chest again with the inscription of "Magician".

-"_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity. _

_With the birth of the Magician Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power._"-a star was marked on the tarot card.

-"Kazumi? Kazumi, what's wrong?"-Morgana asked and she snapped out.

-"It's nothing."-she said-"Why do you ask?"

-"You were spacing out for a minute there."-he said.-"The same happened when we were with Lady Ann back on the station…"

-"Eh? Seriously?"-she did not realize that this happened-"Did the others noticed it?"

-"It was just me now that I think of it."-Morgana said.

-"That's fine then. It's nothing we should worry about."-Kazumi said.-"I space out when I feel like I made a good acquaintance…"

-"Uhmmm…"-Morgana nodded-"Shall I teach you about the tools then? We got some materials from the Shadows we were fighting."

-"You mean those odd things that popped out when they disappear?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Yes, those! We need somewhere you can get your hands ready to work."-Morgana asked as he looked around.-"What about that desk?"

-"Ok. I'll just clean it before we start."-Kazumi retired the dust but before she could continue…

-"Kazumi, Lady Ann is texting you."-Morgana said as he checked on her cell phone.

-"Let me see."-Kazumi sat down on the bed to see the message:

×"Thank you for everything today."

×"You saved me and I didn't thank you properly."

"It's fine."

"You were tired like us when we got on that place on the first day."

×"Seriously, you are so kind…"

×"By the way, the necklace you gave me. What do you mean this was Shiho's treasure?"

"We found the Shadow of Shiho on that palace. She was… having a difficult time and she gave it to us as reward for helping her."

×"Shiho's Shadow!? I wish I could be with you when that happened…."

"It's no use to think about that right now. You can keep it, Takamaki-san."

×"...Thank you. See you tomorrow."

-"You didn't want to tell her about what the Shadow said?"-Morgana asked to her.

-"No. It'll be too much for her."-Kazumi said-"It's fine as it is right now."

-"Talking about too much, maybe you should **go to bed **after cleaning the desk."-Morgana said.-"You have school tomorrow, am I wrong?"

-"You're right."-Kazumi said.-"I wish we had the weekend free of school like in other countries…".

**April 16th…**

Kazumi grabbed a seat on the train:

-"You know it will be nice if you could use this time to read books. They make help you to develop skills you don't have."-Morgana said.

-"Quiet!"-Kazumi dropped his head down to the bag-"I didn't pay the pet fare, you know?"

-"Sorry…"-Morgana said as he was squished back.

On the way to school, they heard two girls talking about going to the clinic for prescribed medicine. Morgana thought that they could ask some medicine for the Palaces to the doctor they met on LeBlanc yesterday.

After that, in morning class, Ryuji opened a group chat with her and Ann:

-"Hey, we're meeting on the rooftop today right?"

×"Don't text now, we are in class."

-"Are you really hearing to all this crap with what's happening?"

×"Nah. I'm actually not in the mood."

-"Anyways, hideout after school?"

×"Where's exactly this hideout?"

-"The rooftop."

×"Huh? Are students allowed there?"

-"Nope. That makes it the perfect hideout."

"I agree. Nobody saw us there last time."

-"Hey, Asaka-san!"-the teacher in question caught her red handed texting. It was Mrs. Chouno, a dark skinned woman with brown hair and wearing a flamboyant pink blouse and a black long skirt.-"Are you even listening to the lecture?"

-"Oh crap. I feel a murderous intent…!"-Kazumi thought as Mrs. Chouno throw a chalk at her head hitting her right on the forehead.-"A-Auch…"-Kazumi couldn't help but to hide her forehead on her hands as she reclined down on the table.

-"Young people these days. They don't listen to their elders."-Chouno complained as she went back to the lecture.

-"Did you see that? She hit her right on the face!"-students were rumoring around.

-"Wow. It seems like you need to be more **proficient **if you want to avoid that hit with ease."-Morgana murmured.

-"I hope this doesn't leave a mark…"-Kazumi murmured for herself as she went back to sit straight.

Shortly after the classes, Kazumi and Ann went to the rooftop where Ryuji was waiting for them:

-"Alright, we are all here! Let's get going!"-Ryuji said.

-"Hold on. We still need to prepare remember?"-Morgana said.

-"Do we?"-Ryuji doubted as they had the full manpower Morgana was talking about.

-"Of course! We are doing a mission of infiltration."-Kazumi said.-"We have to get more medicine for fatigue, better weapons and armor."

-"In that case, I can show you that kick-ass place I mentioned before."-Ryuji said.

-"We'll leave that to you, Ryuji-kun."-Kazumi said as he affirmed in a cheerful tone.

-"By armor you mean accessories like this?"-Ann said as she showed the necklace-"It made me feel more powerful after all."

-"That's right, Lady Ann."-Morgana praised her.

-"In that case, the Underground Mall of Shibuya has an accessory store and we can buy clothes too."-Ann said.-"Although, I don't know how useful they can be…"

-"We can worry about that later."-Morgana said-"Me and Kazumi will take care about the medicine. I think we can find a confident source of quality medicaments."

-"Alright."-Ryuji stood up first.-"Shall we scatter for now?"

-"We can. We'll be seeing that person before it gets too late."-Morgana said.-"Let's go, Kazumi."

-"Uhm? Ok…"-she said as she was wondering what Morgana was planning.

An hour later, they found themselves in front of the clinic of the rumors:

-"Shall we really do this?"-Kazumi said as she was nervous to get in.

-"Are you afraid of that doctor?"-Morgana said.-"Don't worry. I'll scratch him if he does something unnecessary."

-"It's not that…"-Kazumi said.-"I-I haven't stepped into an hospital for three months…"

-"So what? That means you are healthy."-Morgana said without understanding. Hoo boy, if he knew what she experienced before…

-"Fine. I'm doing this just for the team!"-Kazumi sighed as she stepped inside. She saw the clinic was rather small and there was absolutely nobody on the waiting room. The only one was the handsome gothic doctor who was reading a medical magazine on the reception.

-"It's your chance! We have to convince him to give us his best medicine."-Morgana murmured on her bag.

-"Uhm. Good evening…."-Kazumi said in a quiet voice to the doctor who put the magazine on a side.

-"Uhm? Is this your first visit?"-the doctor asked.

-"Yes. I'll like to have a diagnostic…"-she replied nervous.

-"Have I seen you before somewhere?"-the doctor asked uninterested.

-"I just moved here."-Kazumi answered.

-"I see. Well, anyways, what are your symptoms?"-he asked.

-"You gotta convince him!"-Morgana murmured.

-"I-I'm having very frequent nightmares lately."-Kazumi answered.-"I barely get any sleep after them and I can't remember what were they about."

-"..."-the doctor looked at her with an inquisitive look.-"Fine. Please head to the exam room at your right."

After Kazumi made up about a false diagnostic about chronic nightmares, the doctor replied that they could be due to stress and recommended her some painkillers:

-"I think I'll have to refill those…"-he murmured for himself.-"We'll go with sleep pills this time then. Which type of pill you want? Sweet or sour?"

-"I'll like the painkillers. Any of them will be fine."-Kazumi insisted.

-"You should just attend what the doctor says, young lady."-the doctor said as he stopped looking at the diagnostic sheet of Kazumi.-"Actually, you're not here because you are sick right? What is it that you want? Perhaps, it's because of the rumors?"

-"N-No way. I'm really sick."-Kazumi said nervous as her facade was blown up.

-"I'm not dumb you know?"-the doctor crossed his arms-"You do have ulterior motives. I can tell. What is it about?"

-"Well, I…"-Kazumi couldn't absolutely tell him about Palaces and stuff.

-"Ugh."-the doctor sighed.-"Since you are a high school student, you might have your own problems to concentrate and all. I'll prescribe you some medication then."

-"Really?"-Kazumi was relieved by his agreement.

-"Medicine to give you stamina will be fine for now."-the doctor said.-"I have a great supply of those since I have to make them a lot."

-"You make them?"-Kazumi said surprised.

-"That's right. This is my private practice. I'm authorized to do my own medicine and you'll likely see them in other hospitals too as I have my own sellers."-he explained as he searched for a document with the list of medicaments and their description.-"This is all I got for you now."

-"Let me see…"-Kazumi looked carefully at the medicine. She had enough money to buy some as killing Shadows makes you increase money somehow on the Metaverse. She ended up buying some Recov-R 50 and 100 mg, Relax gel, Alert capsule and the most expensive of them, Revivadrin, only two since she couldn't afford a lot.

-"Here you go."-the doctor gave her the medicines in a carton bag.-"I wonder how are you going to use it…"

-"Ehehe…"-Kazumi laughed nervous as she stood up.

-"Anyways, I'll see you next time if you need refills. Take care."-he said as he stood up too and opened the door for her.

-"Thank you, Doctor."-Kazumi greeted him though he didn't seem amused by it. When the doctor closed the door after Kazumi left, she saw an old guy on a suit right in front of the examination room.

-"I'm sorry if I'm in the way."-she said as she let the guy in. He didn't really said anything to her. Talk about unfriendly…

-"We got nice medicine."-Morgana said as he popped out of the backpack.-"That doctor must have been captivated by you somehow...Well done."

-"That's nothing to praise…"-Kazumi murmured to him as she was blushing to his comment.

-"What's the reason of your visit?"-they heard the voice of the doctor inside.-"Whatever it is, you need to take a number in the reception."

-"Enough of this!"-the other man exclaimed.-"You're the only one who could have developed that medicine!"

-"I don't know what are you talking about."-the doctor replied.

-"Don't play dumb. I know you are developing a medicine that can give a person unlimited power."-the man said, catching the attention of Kazumi and Morgana.-"Experimental drugs and herbal medicines are illicit. Not to mention if you get to develop a super-stimulant, it will become a social issue!"

-"Again with false accusations? You're really persistent…"-the doctor answered unimpressed as Kazumi approached to the door to hear the conversation better.

-"The police will not take action, but the media will surely pick up on this."-the old man said.-"Are you trying to damage my career again, aren't you? What a disgrace you are for the medical community."

-"Tsk. Shut your mouth."-the doctor was actually annoyed by this comment.

-"What? Are you going to deny what happened to that girl was your fault?"-the old man accused him.-"This is my last notice. Get rid of that 'medicine' and resign yourself as a doctor."

-"So that the name of Takeo Takemi will never-"-before the man could continue, he noticed Kazumi's silhouette on the blurred window of the door.-"Hey! Who's there!?"

-"This is bad!"-Kazumi thought as she walked away from the clinic.

She stopped after she went around the corner:

-"We're almost caught!"-Morgana said.-"But, that medicine they were discussing about could be of use to us."

-"Do you think he really has one?"-Kazumi asked.-"Although, all these medicines...I have never seen them before…"

-"We should ask him next time when that old man is not there."-he said.

-"..."-Kazumi thought about when the doctor got angry and got curious.-"I hope we can make a deal with him about it. I don't think he'll give it to me so easily."

Her phone rang. It was a message, of Ryuji nonetheless:

-"Hey! About the place I was talking about…"

-"It is a model gun shop in Shibuya. You know how to get there right?"

"I can manage. Where shall we meet?"

-"I'll tell you the spot as soon as you arrive. Tomorrow should be fine."

×"I'm sorry. I can't go with you guys tomorrow."-Ann joined the conversation.

×"I'm going to visit Shiho at the hospital."

-"I see. We'll go then, right Kazumi?"

"Yes."

"I hope it goes well for you, Takamaki-san."

×"Ann is fine, Kazumi."

"Eh? Sure."

-"Woah. Kazumi got a friend!"

"Shut up if you don't want to end like those Pixies."

-"Scary…"

×"See you at school on Monday, then."

"See you ^^"

-" 'Til next time!".

-"You're going to meet with Ryuji tomorrow, so don't oversleep."-Morgana advised her.

**April 17th…**

Kazumi and Ryuji reunited on the Central Square of Shibuya. Both of them were using casual clothes. Kazumi's outfit consisted of a white turtleneck shirt, a dark blue short sleeve coat, blue skirt with square design, long black socks, dark blue sneakers and a sports bag she brought to carry the guns.

On the other hand, Ryuji was using a black shirt, a purple sports sweater with the number 77 on the back, black pants and white sneakers. He looked at Kazumi when she arrived:

-"What's with that bag?"-he asked.

-"We need to carry what we bought without people noticing, you know?"-Kazumi said as if it was obvious.

-"Oh right. Will you be ok carrying that around?"-he said as he scratched the back of his neck

-"Do you want to carry it for me?"-Kazumi asked.

-"She doesn't need to ask."-Morgana interrupted.-"Aren't you a man? Don't let her carry all that heavy stuff!"

-"That's why I was asking, stupid cat."-Ryuji exclaimed at him.-"Forget it. Should we go now? The place is on a hidden alley of Central Street."

-"Let's go, then."-Kazumi said as Ryuji turned around so she can follow his lead.

-"Please, listen to what I have to say…"-a short old man in a black suit with a color band on his chest said.

-"That politician is saying pretty good arguments but nobody cares to listen to him…"-Morgana said to Kazumi as she and Ryuji got dragged on the crowd close to the crossroad.

-"That's really a shame."-Kazumi said feeling pity on him.

-"People give speeches here all the time. Politics are boring anyways."-Ryuji said as he checked the crossroad.-"Let's go. Don't get lost in the crowd, ok?"

-"Actually, you can just take my hand if that's the case."-he said just about a thought later.

-"Is this fine?"-Kazumi said as she grasped his arm-"I'm not used to boys remember?"

-"You said that like you didn't took Mishima's hands like nothin'..."-he murmured a bit angry.

-"That was...because…"-Kazumi got flustered.-"I was trying to be convincing…"

-"Meowhaha."-Morgana smiled at the two of them.-"Hey, Kazumi. Don't you think the doctor we saw yesterday was really handsome? He was into you enough to give you the medicines for an affordable price."

-"What?"-Ryuji exclaimed in shock while they kept walking towards the business area.

-"Why do you have to bring that up now?"-Kazumi scolded Morgana-"I told you that it's nothing to be praised! Right, Ryuji-kun?"

-"E-Exactly!"-Ryuji said flustered.-"How could you let Kazumi alone with a doctor, cat?"

-"You sound like that was a crime even if it is obvious that a doctor has to attend his patient on private."-Morgana smirked.

-"I... ugh. Forget about it!"-Ryuji sighed as he tried to recover his cool. The cat was just making the situation really awkward. They finally get to the suspicious alley.

-"Here we are. Pretty legit, huh?"-Ryuji said at Kazumi when they were in front of a shop in the middle of nothing more than abandoned bikes. The name was Airsoft Shop.

-"For a gun shop, it is."-Kazumi said.-"Let's go inside then."

They stepped inside. The shady shop was full of all kinds of military equipment and weapons. Only a man was among them, he was old enough to be a father, he had gray hair, a military hat, yellow headphones on his neck, a shaved beard, a long moss green coat, black turtleneck shirt and grey pants.

-"He's the owner."-Ryuji murmured to her-"We should ask him about recommendations. I don't wanna buy something actually real."

-"Right?"-Kazumi murmured back. They headed to the guy, who was on the reception.

-"Excuse me."-Kazumi caught his attention.-"I'll like to ask for recommendations. We're looking for real-looking model weapons."

-"Recommendations you said?"-the guy said serious.-"Everything on this store is just but imitations. Whatever you're interested to buy should be fine."

-"Yes, but…"-Kazumi wasn't sure to say as she didn't know anything about guns and military.

-"Anything else you kids want to annoy me with?"-he asked uninterested.

-"Agh. Such a customer service…"-Ryuji complained.

-"Fine, kid. What do you want? An automatic? A revolver?"-the owner asked pissed off.

-"Automatic? Why are you talking about cars now?"-Ryuji said.

-"Listen. This is an enthusiasts' shop. The clients will be angry if I let amateurs like you in."-the guy said to them in a demanding tone.

-"I'm not an amateur! I bought shit here a couple of days ago!"-Ryuji said.

-"Huh, can't remember you."-The man said in a pesky tone.

-"You bastard…"-Ryuji murmured for himself disappointed.

-"It looks like the nice way won't get him."-Kazumi thought.-"I'll have to be a bit braver. "

-"What about you, girl? Did ya come to shop here or what?"

-"Of course."-Kazumi said in a serious tone.-"Show me your fancier ones."

-"That's more like it."-the owner said with a smirk while he went to the back for samples.-"I don't mind helpin' some new faces."

-"What was that..?"-Ryuji asked confused.-"You got on his soft side very quick."

-"I'll let you see the beginner collection for now."-the owner said as he brought them.-"Remember the precautions. Don't poin' them out to other people. Keep them on your bag when you go outside. Don't forget to take care of them too in case you want to resell or trade."

-"Yes. I'll be careful with them."-she said.

-"You better damn be."-he replied.

-"Looks like I'll have to leave this to you, Kazumi."-Ryuji said disappointed.-"Here's my share. I hope you get me a fancy one."

-"Alright."-Kazumi took the money Ryuji offered to her and saw the catalog. She ended up buying a Granneli M3 for Ryuji, Replica SMG and Leather Whip for Ann, Slingbow for Morgana and a Rebel Knife for her.

-"That's it huh? You better not use it to pull a prank."-the owner said as he charged the price while Ryuji was putting the goods on the sports back.

-"Don't worry. We might be young but we know what we're doing with this."-Kazumi said as she paid.

-"You are a very interestin' enthusiast, girl."-he said with a smirk.-"Maybe if you have the **guts** someday, I'll show you much better merchandise than these."

After they left the alley, Kazumi sighed and looked at her wallet:

-"It seems like I won't be able to buy banana milks for at least two weeks."-she murmured.

-"Don't worry about the money. We can get more by fightin' Shadows, amirite?"-Ryuji tried to cheer her up.

-"It's not like they give us too much…"-she said.-"Anyways, thanks for showing me the shop."

-"No problem."-Ryuji said-"Are you going home now? If so, I can go with you. This bag is a bit heavy anyways."

-"Eh? I think it should be fine until the station."-Kazumi said.-"It's Sunday, so you might have things to do. I also have things to do as well."

-"Yeah, sorry about that."-Ryuji said in disappointment.

After she arrived to Yongen-Jaya station with Ryuji, she waved him goodbye. Kazumi took the sports bag with her. Weird enough, she noticed it wasn't too heavy as Ryuji said. Maybe he just wanted to be nice.

On the restaurant, she heard Sojiro and a client discuss about the recent subway accident. She went upstairs to be unsuspected but she could hear how the regular customer was a bit underwhelmed by Sojiro's lack of customer service skills. After that, she hid the sports bag under her mattress:

-"That settles it."-Kazumi said as she sat next to Morgana on her bed.-"Now I have to figure out how to bring this stuff to school."

-"Don't carry with this alone."-Morgana advised-"Remember when I told you how your drinks could be brought up from your pocket? We can just leave these hidden in here and they'll appear on the Metaverse when you think of them, since you have them in your possession. That's how cognition works."

-"Is that true? That saves a lot of trouble!"-Kazumi said happy.-"Uhm? I got a message."

It was a message from Ann:

×"How are you doing?"

"All good. We got what we need."

"How did your visit go?"

×"I was going to talk about it."

×"Shiho is stable but it looks like they don't know when she'll regain her consciousness."

"I hope she can recover soon. It must have been scary…"

×"It was. But, I feel like we have to get this through."

×"Kamoshida will pay for this no matter what."

"I agree."-Kazumi wrote and both of them said goodbye to each other.

-"Alright. We're going to the Palace soon."-Morgana said to her.-"We still have some time so do you want me to teach you how to make infiltration tools?"

-"Sure."-Kazumi said as she carried Morgana to the desk.-"How do we start?"

-"For what we have now, let's start making some lockpicts. Palaces have treasure chests with locks so you can use those to open them."-he explained-"Don't be sad if you don't get the whole of it for now."

-"I see."-Kazumi put down the objects Morgana mentioned were useful for it.

-"You might get proficient as long as you persist on this."-he said.

Kazumi achieved to do her first lockpit before she went to sleep.

*Kazumi's proficiency has improved by 2*

**April 18th…**

Kazumi went down stairs that morning to go to school. There, she found Sojiro already preparing to open:

-"Good morning."-she greeted him.-"Opening early?"

-"Not really. I was checking the storage."-Sojiro replied as he turned out to her.-"You seem busy these days."

-"I am kind of getting used to the city life."-Kazumi replied.

-"I see… Want a cup of coffee before heading out?"-Sojiro said.

-"Gladly."-Kazumi sat down. Ever since her second day of school, she got used to do the breakfast for herself. Sojiro wasn't around at the time she woke up for breakfast so this will be the second time she could eat with company.

-"You want cream or milk?"-he asked.

-"Cream is fine."-she replied. Sojiro left the cup in front of her after brewing it.

-"Thank you."-Kazumi said. She drank a slip of it and then, thought about something that was going around her head since yesterday night.

-"Sojiro-san. Why is this place empty almost every time?"-she asked.-"I heard a customer complaining about you yesterday and…"

-"It doesn't really annoy me."-he replied.-"This café is actually just a place of comfort to me. I enjoy making coffee. I'm not going to wear a fake smile just because."

-"What if you have to close this place then?"-she asked.

-"Well. If that happens, my place to go will be done for and yours too."-he said.-"You know, maybe it'll be a good idea if you help out for once in a while."

-"That makes sense."-Kazumi thought-"But, I don't want to take money from you. You are already taking care of me after all."

-"That can be fixed if we make a deal."-Sojiro said.-"I'll teach you how to brew good coffee as reward."

-"Really?"-Kazumi was somehow surprised. Sojiro's coffee was really good. Who knows? Maybe it will be useful on Palaces.-"If that's the case, I accept."

-"Uhm."-Sojiro smirked.-"You sure are lively, kid. Just like your father mentioned you were a long ago."

-"I was?"-she asked a bit surprised. Did she changed ever since she came to Tokyo? She didn't even noticed it.

-"We have a deal now. I'll ask you to help me some other time."-he said and she nodded.

-"_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Hierophant Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing_

_That shall lead to freedom and new power._"-a tarot card with the "Hierophant" label was created with a star marked on the top.

-"She spaced out again…"-Morgana thought inside of the bag-"Is this really nothing to worry about?"

-"I'll be going now!"-Kazumi said after drinking her coffee and went to school.

During the morning class, both girls received Ryuji's message about going to the Palace since the assembly was going to be held on May 2nd. However, Kazumi thought it was better that they pretended nothing was happening for now and gave the first strike on April 28th.

After school, Kazumi approached to Ann:

-"Ann, do you want to go somewhere today?"-she asked her.

-"That's nice of you, Kazumi but…"-Ann muttered for a second.-"I have things to think about…"

-"I see…"-Kazumi was a bit disappointed to not be able to hang out with her new friend. She just waved bye to Ann.-"That was a bummer…"

-"I know how you feel but Lady Ann has a lot on her mind."-Morgana said to her getting his head out-"If you looked more **considerate**, she will open a bit to you…"

-"Fine. I'll just go to the library then."-Kazumi said as she head out of the classroom.

-"The library? Are going to consider my kind advice of reading books?"-Morgana asked with a bit of pride.

-"It's worth the try. I was always busy to read books, other than scholarly ones, so I don't really know about reading in my free time."-she said.

When she arrived to the library, she saw the inquisitorial look on everyone. Rumors about her were still strong for what it looked like.

She went in, trying to ignore the mutters of the other students, and saw that the only person who didn't seem interested on anything but his books was a guy on the front table. He had slightly red eyes, brown short hair with a very clean haircut and he was using a black sleeveless coat over his uniform shirt.

After distracting herself with his looks, Kazumi finally took a book with the name "The Pirate Legend". According to the sinopsis, it was the story of Captain Kidd. She booked it with the girl in charge of the library, who didn't look too happy to see her either, and went home.

In Shibuya, Kazumi was going to change lines when she saw a magazine display closeby and one of them with job offers:

-"Uhmm...maybe I should get a part-time job."-Kazumi said.-"I don't have much money left."

-"That will also help you to know the businesses around."-Morgana added.

Kazumi picked up to work part-time in a grocery store called Seventy Seven. She called the owner and he accepted her as they were low in staff.

When Kazumi arrived to Yongen-Jaya, Morgana came out of her bag again:

-"Wait. Let's not go home yet."-he exclaimed.

-"What is it?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Let's go to see that Doctor, I think his name was Takeo Takemi."-Morgana said.-"Maybe this time we can see what that medicine is about!"

-"I suppose I'll have to made up something again."-Kazumi said in disbelief as she agreed to go to the clinic.

In there, she found Doctor Takemi in the reception:

-"Excuse me…"-she went towards him and he looked up to her.

-"What is the reason of your visit today?"-he asked her.

-"I'll like to buy that super medicine you have!"-Kazumi exclaimed nervous.

-"Huh?"-the doctor looked at her a bit confused-"You're the girl from LeBlanc. Normal medicine didn't do the trick?"

-"No. I...have my reasons."-Kazumi replied. Takeo sighed and stood up.

-"For now, just head to the exam room."-he said.

Kazumi did as told and Takeo went after her. When she sat down, he locked the door behind her:

-"Uh!?"-Kazumi got a bit scared. Did she just put herself in something dangerous?

-"So what conversation did you eavesdrop to know about that "medicine"?"-he asked as he crossed his arms. He was blocking the door too.

-"I...I didn't…"-she tried to lie.

-"Come on. It was too obvious. You didn't even try to hide."-he misjudged her.-"Well? Why would a high schooler like you will want a medicine like that? Are you the athletic type?"

-"Something like that…"-she replied.-"But, it is actually for...my study."

-"For study huh?"-he said. He, then, proceeded to unlock the door as he was asking her to leave.-"In that case you don't have anything to do here, use an energetic drink or something."

-"Wait! I really want that medicine!"-Kazumi insisted.

-"What an annoying girl, you are…"-Takeo said as he scratched the back on his neck."-If you want it that much, I would let you know that it is very expensive. It costs as much as a car."

-"That much!?"-Kazumi gasped in shock.

-"So? Are you going home now?"-Takeo said as he was claiming victory over her. But Kazumi was not going to go if getting that medicine will make her team more efficient.

-"No."-she said determined.-"Can I work for it?"

-"Work? Like a part-time help?"-Takeo asked and started to think.-"Are you a person with good stamina?"

-"Yes! I was on a softball team not so long ago."-she asked.

-"That would work."-Takeo said.-"I need a person of your age group for a medicine I am developing. You'll be the tester. Or should I call you, 'guinea pig'?"

-"A tester…?"-Kazumi was not sure now if she was really this determined to get that medicine.

-"How's is it? You want to do it or not?"-he asked.

-"...Fine. Just let me read the contract or something."-Kazumi said resigned.

-"No need for that."-he said.-"I don't develop medicines with potential death risks. I'm a qualified professional you know?"

-"Last time I trusted a doctor, that didn't end well."-she murmured.

-"Did you say something?"-Takeo asked.

-"No. Just talking to myself."-she replied.-"Let's do it."

-"Hold on."-Takeo left the room for a moment. He came back with a very suspicious red liquid on a glass and gave it to her.-"This is the first try."

-"I see…"-Kazumi looked at the glass nervous.

-"Secondary effects are not mortal if you're asking. Just relax for now."-he said as he took a sit in front of her with a document sheet on hand. He was clearly smiling amused to see how will this end.

-"Alright, Kazumi. Let's do this!"-she said mentally to herself.-"You have to have the guts for this!"

-"What is it? Not so brave now?"-Takeo said.-"The exit is right…"

-"Bottoms up!"-she exclaimed before she drank the whole medicine in one try. The doctor looked shocked at her.-"It wasn't that bad…"-she said.

-"Why is everything spinning…?"-Kazumi said and eventually she ended up fainting on the floor.

-"Hey! Hey!"-the doctor tried to make her wake up but nothing was working so he carried her to the patient bed.

About an hour later, Kazumi woke up on the examination room. Doctor Takemi was taking notes until he noticed she woke up:

-"Good evening, guinea girl."-he said in sarcasm.-"Do you remember anything between the time you took the medicine and the time you woke up?"

-"Not really…"-she said-"Did something happen?"

-"Outside from waking up from a short coma and go back to sleep, nothing else happened to you."-he mentioned.

-"I see…"-Kazumi said trying to recover her position.

-"Thanks. I was able to collect good data for this research."-he said to her. He was serious but his gratitude was from the heart.-"When can you come for another clinical trial?"

-"Uhm? Well, certainly..."-she thought about it.

-"Tuesdays after school sound good for you?"-he asked.

-"Yes. That would do."-she said.-"Can we start next week?"

-"Sure."-the doctor said.-"The sooner we finish is better. I have to perfectionate that medicine."-he murmured with a determined look on his eyes.

-"By the way, as part of the deal, I'll provide you with my original medicine at an affordable price."-he mentioned-"I may add more variation, in time. But you have to keep secrecy about the trials I do here."

-"Sure. That's fair."-she nodded.

-"Alright. It's getting late, maybe you should go home."-he said to her.

-"Yes!"-Kazumi nodded and smiled at him.-"See you next time, Doctor Takemi."

-"I look forward to your continued patronage, Kazumi Asaka."-he said.

-"_I am thou, thou art I…_

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Death Persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power._"-the tarot card of the "Death" arcana appeared and was marked with a star.

Kazumi vowed in goodbye to the Doctor and he just waved back. After she was gone, a smirk was shown on his face:

-"Heh. What a cute guinea pig I have picked up."-he said as he went back to the reception.

That night, Kazumi went home and cleaned the last part of her room where she found a plant. The plant was poorly treated so she thought some nutrients will leave her new.

With 14 days left before the assembly, the mission to stop the pervert PE teacher had started.

**Take your time.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Castle of Lust/Infiltration Route**

**April 19th…**

On the next morning, Kazumi had Biology class with a young teacher called Mr. Hiruta. He grieved Shiho at the beginning of the lecture and suddenly switched to a lecture about visual illusions:

-"Alright. You, the girl on the fourth column."-he referred to Kazumi.-"Please take a look to this diagram".

Mr. Hiruta showed a diagram on the board. It was about three lines A, B and C intercepted by a rectangle:

-"Which of these lines connects to line A?"-he asked her. Kazumi looked at the diagram very deeply for a second before answering.

-"It's C, sir."-she replied. Hiruta congratulated her before explaining the reason why B was not the correct answer.

-"Wow, Kazumi. Nice going!"-Morgana said to her when she sat down. She smiled at him with pride.

*Kazumi's knowledge increased by 1*

After school, Kazumi received a message from Ryuji:

-"Yo! Wanna hang out today?"

-"I'll be waitin' on the halls if you want to go."

"Give me a sec."-Kazumi replied before putting her phone down.

Before leaving the classroom, she saw Mishima. The boy was all upset on his seat, probably desperate because Kamoshida was going to expel him too. She doubted about approaching him, mostly because of the leak of her record. Maybe after they steal Kamoshida's heart, she could properly talk to him. With that in thought, Kazumi left the classroom to find Ryuji close to the stairs:

-"Oh, Kazumi. So, are we gonna hang out today?"-he asked her a bit excited.

-"Sure. What exactly are we going to do?"-she asked him.

-"Well. I was thinkin' about how fighting shadows makes me tired."-he said with a sleepy expression-"I have been slackin' on my exercise so…"

-"Wanna be my practice partner?"-he asked her.

-"Ok."-she replied with a smile.-"I have been slacking off too since I came to Tokyo."

-"Cool! Let's hit the track, girl!"-Ryuji said happy at her agreement.

They changed on their sports uniform and ran some laps around the courtyard. Suddenly, Ryuji decreased his rhythm and started to breathe heavily. Worried about him, Kazumi advised to take a break. During the break, they started to chat:

-"Do you feel better?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Kinda. This is embarrassing…"-Ryuji said disappointed.-"I'm very oxidized…"

-"It's fine… You don't have to push yourself."-she tried to cheer him up.

-"Don't tell me that. I absolutely have to."-he replied.-"I was...actually was thinkin' about startin' to run again."

-"Uhm?"-Kazumi turned her head slightly to the left in confusion.

-"You know, this place is my secret training spot."-Ryuji mentioned.-"I mean, it was when I was on the track team."

-"Back then, our team was everything that represented this school."-he remembered.-"Until, Kamoshida came. Our coach got fired and that bastard started to treat us like slaves. He was specially after me…"

-"..."-Kazumi just kept listening.

-"He knew I was the only one who will fight back. He was trying to get me angry and even involucred my parents on it."

-"What about your parents?"-she asked.

-"...My mom is the only one I have."-he admitted.-"My father was an alcoholic. He occasionally beated my mom or me up and he just left a day like any other."

-"Ryuji-kun…"-Kazumi said as she felt sad for his story. She didn't have a happy average family either, but at least her mother's depart didn't leave her with a scar like that.

-"It's fine. I don't mind about it too much."-he said with a sort of reassuring smile.-"At least, that's what I thought. Kamoshida discovered it and he told to the whole team. I...I lost it and…"

-"You ended up with a broken leg?"-she added for him.

-"Not only that. He counted that as self defense and made the school disband the track team because of an act of violence."-he added angry.-"The worst part is that everyone on the team turned their backs on me and treated my like a traitor."

-"I can't blame them though. If I didn't do that, the team could have participated on the National finals."-he said with a look of disappointed.

-"Would you go back to the team if they offered it to you?"-Kazumi asked the real question there.

-"Huh? Well, that…"-Ryuji started to doubt.-"I don't know! Don't ask me difficult questions like that! I'm not that brilliant!"

-"Ehehehe."-Kazumi laughed a bit at his dilemma.-"I actually think you are like the sun."

-"Huh?"-Ryuji was surprised to receive a deep compliment like that. Not like he understood it at all.

-"I'll be counting on you, Mr. Sunny."-she said to him with a smile.

-"Don't give me a lame nickname like that."-Ryuji said as he stroke her hair with his hand, leaving it disorganized.-"Cutie… I'll be counting on you too."

-"Stop that!"-Kazumi said a bit angry. Ryuji started to run again and she went after him.

-"At least he has opened up a bit…"-Kazumi thought. The Chariot arcana card got a second star.

*Baton pass unlocked*

On the evening, Kazumi bought some nutrients for the plant of her room, in the Underground Mall. After giving the plant some love, she went downstairs to study on the seat booths of the restaurant.

*Kazumi's kindness and knowledge improved by 2 points*

**April 20th - April 27th**

Kazumi spent her time wisely by switching between her part-time job, crafting infiltration tools and reading books.

She visited Takeo on April 25th to make a clinical trial. Their experiment was interrupted by a police officer who received a report of illegal activity on his clinic. However, Takeo managed to understand that it was a bait from his superior and Kazumi helped him to sent the policeman off the clinic.

On April 26th, she learnt to make coffee with Sojiro. Her help on the store was interrupted by an old man who made Sojiro stay defensive. She asked her about him but Sojiro changed the theme to teach her the basics.

These actions caused her bonds to be closer to them, and the Death and Hierophant arcanas got a second star.

On the last day of free time, Kazumi spent time with Ryuji, training for a little bit. On the evening, she bought more equipment for the infiltration. Everything was ready for the big day.

**April 28th…**

The big day was here. After school, the four rebels gathered on the rooftop to start their mission:

-"Sorry if I'm late. I went to the library for another book."-Kazumi mentioned as she reunited with Ryuji and Ann.

-"You have been very busy these days, Kazumi."-Ann commented.-"You were always running here to there. What's all that effort for?"

-"I was taking my time to explore the city and other stuff. I even got enough money as part-timer to get more equipment, just in case."-she replied.

-"Awesome! You're so reliable, girl."-Ryuji said.

-"We shouldn't leave you with all the job…"-Ann felt guilty.-"I know! We'll share a part with you on the next payday!"

-"It's all fine. After all, Morgana said that we can sell all the treasures we find on the Palace in the real world."-Kazumi said.

-"Talking about treasures, remember today's mission. We have only 3 days to find the treasure."-Morgana said as he jumped out of Kazumi's bag.-"I'll explain what we will do after that."

-"Where do you think this treasure is and how do we know if that's his treasure?"-Ann asked.

-"The treasure is probably on the highest part of the Castle. I'm not sure about the second thing but I'll judge that when we find a hint."-Morgana said.

-"So, let's just go around the castle until you detect something, amirite?"-Ryuji said.

-"You can put it that way…"-Morgana said.

-"Are we ready?"-Kazumi took her phone and her companions nodded. She activated the Nav and the space distorted leaving them outside the castle.

Kazumi proceeded to give her partners the weapons and armor she bought. On that, Skull fixed his attention to Ann...or at her sexy suit, better said. Kazumi noticed it:

-"What are you thinking, Skull? Ann's outfit is awesome, isn't it?"-she said to him. The guy gasped at being discovered by her.

-"Y-You have the wrong idea, Ace!"-he exclaimed.-"I was thinking about her codename!"

-"Code names?"-Ann said confused-"Oh...is that why you call yourselves 'Ace' and 'Skull'?"

-"Yup. That's right."-Skull nodded.-"Phantom Thieves are lame if they call themselves by their names doing the job."

-"I'm Mona, Lady Ann! Don't forget about it!"-Morgana mentioned.

-"Ok. So, any ideas about my code name?"-Ann asked to her partners.

-"Judging by your costume…"-Morgana said as he thought about something.

-"Sexy Cat is perfect or maybe Kitty woman?"-Ace exclaimed suddenly-"No...They'll probably confuse you with that woman from the Batguy comic…"

-"No…"-Ann refused deliberately making Ace a bit disappointed.-"Sorry. I just don't think a little cat fits my image."-she apologized to her.

-"How do you want to be called then?"-Skull asked.

-"Panther."-she replied-"A big and ferocious cat. Yeah, I think it's perfect for me."

-"We'll be counting on you then, Panther."-Morgana said in a cheerful tone.

-"I still think Kitty woman was cuter…"-Ace said while drawing circles on the floor like she was depressed.

-"Come on, leader. We have a treasure to hunt!"-Skull said as he was trying to cheer her up.

-"Yes…"-Ace stood up to go with her partners to the ventilation shaft. However, a translucent blue door opened right beside her. She turned around and saw next to it, one of the said 'lawyers' of the Velvet Room. Who was it again? Victor? Or maybe it was Will?

-"The judge wishes to see you, culprit."-the kid said on a quiet voice. Yes, it was definitely Victor.-"Your time will be not wasted."

-"If you say so…"-Ace said before heading inside as she saw that her friends were like stopped in time.

Kazumi found herself inside of the Velvet Room with her jail clothes. Igor gave her a welcome greeting and went straight to the topic:

-"I see you have formed bonds with more people on your surroundings."-he said.-"It makes worth the effort of rehabilitating you."

-"Tell me. Why am I the one who must be rehabilitated?"-she asked.

-"...Such question, I'm unable to answer for now."-Igor replied.-"I'll take the topic when the time comes."

-"For today, I'll be presenting the aid we will provide you."-Igor continued.-"You withhold the power of the Wildcard, which makes you be able to retain more than a Persona within you."

-"Yes…?"-Kazumi replied not so sure about it.

-"In order for you to grow stronger, our aid lets you obtain stronger personas from the ones you already have."-Igor said.-"To do it, we'll sentence the Personas you have to an execution."

-"E-Execution!?"-Kazumi gasped in surprise. What kind of cold punishment was that for something that it was alive...and living inside her!?

-"No need to alarm yourself."-Igor calmed her down.-"This execution will just split them from your heart in exchange of calling a new Persona."

-"The Personas you have discarded will be added to this book."-Victor said as he passed it out-"The Persona Compendium. Every since and then you need the aid of Personas you have discarded, refer to this book and pay the fee of their re-connection."

-"I see. So I'll be not separated from them at all…"-Kazumi said in relief.

-"Get your Personas ready, culprit!"-Will said as a screen appeared in front of Kazumi-"It's time to make a test for the Persona Fusion!"

-"Right now!?"-she said surprised.

-"Right now!"-Will affirmed-"Choose the Persona you want to create!"

-"Ehmm…"-Kazumi was indecisive about the aspect. She didn't want to discard her actual Personas but if she could get stronger powers, a sacrifice must be made right?

She noticed a Persona that caught her attention, a green skinned housemaid with a red silk dress. According to the screen, she had Ice powers. Kazumi thought that this was useful as her other Personas were all weak to this affinity:

-"I...nominate Jack-o-lantern and Agathion…"-she said a bit guilty of leaving the most timid ones to suffer.

-"Boys, let's bring the guillotine."-Igor ordered.

-"Roger!"-Will said in a cheerful voice as he brought the instrument which scared Kazumi for real time. Victor transported her selected Personas at the front.

-"I definitely don't want to see this…"-Kazumi said as she covered her eyes from the gruesome punishment. Will let the guillotine fall over the Shadows...or that was what he thought. The sharp blade was stuck, making the fusion unable to continue.

-"Is it over?"-Kazumi asked scared to watch. She heard no response so she looked up...right in the moment where Will and Victor used a big chainsaw to decapitate the heads of her personalities.-"Oh my god…..!"-she exclaimed horrified.

After that, the blue and black blood from her Personas fused together to form a new Persona. But, this wasn't the homemaid Silky. It was a creature with the form of a round white elf with blue jester hat, necklace and boots. His eyes were black and small like beans and he had a big funny smile on his face. He looked at Kazumi and said:

-"He-ho! I'm Jack Frost!"-he was just as cheerful as he looked-"I know I'm just a mask but please take care of me-ho!"-and he was absorbed by Kazumi's thief mask.

She looked at the mask for a few seconds because of her shock. Igor was...in shock too:

-"Oh my, that didn't go as expected…"-Igor mentioned.

-"He was adorable! I'm keeping him!"-Kazumi said with a big smile and bright eyes. Maybe fusing Personas wasn't that bad.

-"N-Now culprit, our business with you is done."-Will said uncomfortable for the result of his first job of fusing Personas.-"Return to your world at once!"

-"Come anytime you are in the need of fusing Personas for stronger ones."-Victor said.

Igor smashed the hammer once on the table:

-"Impressive. So that was the power of the Wildcard."-he said.-"You have demonstrated a great value just now. Allow me to offer you another aid on your thievery task."

-"I'll gladly receive it."-Kazumi said looking up to him. Igor raised his hand and a seal of light appeared. Kazumi's sight was caught by the seal. She blinked and felt something new on them. At that action,the Fool Arcana received a second star.

*Third eye ability unlocked*

-"This will help you as a sixth-sense."-Igor explained-"Hidden treasures, paths, the level of your enemies, you can see them all with this third eye."

-"I appreciate it."-Kazumi said in respect before Victor sent her back to reality.

-"Ace! Hey, Ace!"-she heard the voice of Mona calling her.

-"Oh, everyone. What is it?"-she asked curious at the look everyone was giving her.

-"Don't ask that us."-Panther said while crossing her arms.-"You were spacing out here."

-"Oh yeah, sorry."-she said in apologize.-"Let's go in then, we can't waste time."

The other thieves, with Mona excluded, ignored this for the time being. The app resumed their progress on a safe room close to the second floor. The infiltration went smoothly until the third floor where they found a safe room. After a small break where they were checking the map of that floor, Ace found a curious room just at her left:

-"What is it, Ace?"-Mona asked.

-"This room…"-she said as she took out the map.-"It looks like is a very small one. Maybe it has a treasure or something."

-"You think so? Let's check it out!"-Skull said as he opened the door but there was nothing but a big bookcase wall and a seat and table to read.

-"Nothing…"-Panther said.-"Can you see something hidden, Leader?"

-"Let me see…"-Ace entered on the room and inspected it with her third eye. She eventually found something shining on blue.

-"What is this?"-Ace took the item which was a book called "The Slave's Book".

-"It's just a book. The name though…"-Skull said unanimously.

-"Wait! Maybe this book is a clue in a puzzle!"-Mona suggested.-"Let's keep it for now!"

-"Right?"-Ace put the book on her pocket.

After a long walk on the halls with quite different enemies, which allowed Ace to get the masks of Silky and Incubus (the gremlin demon with big cock), they arrived to a sealed door that gave access to the rest of the floor:

-"It looks like this lever needs some kind of key…"-Mona analyzed.

-"A key? We haven't seen anythin' like that here!"-Skull said.

-"Wait. What about the book?"-Panther mentioned-"Didn't you said that it could be a clue of a puzzle? Maybe that's what we need to get the key."

-"Oh! Just like in those adventure movies!"-Ace said excited.-"Nice catch, Kitt- I mean, Panther!"

-"You still are with that, huh…?"-Panther said unanimously.

-"She'll get over it soon."-Skull said.-"The lady of the lame names."

-"Come on! I was always the one who get to name the bunny mascot of my class in middle school!"-she said in her defense.

-"We're not rabbits, Ace…"-Mona commented.

They eventually got to a big library:

-"Let's check each stand, guys."-she ordered.

-"This one has a bunch of information about Kamoshida."-Skull said as he picked up a book of a stand.-"Man, this bastard has the biggest ego I have ever seen…"

-"This one has information about every girl in the school."-Panther said as she picked up a book.-" 'Ann Takamaki: The Beautiful Doll'? What the hell?"-she was disgusted.

-"This one says 'Kazumi Asaka: The Pesky Bitch'."-Morgana mentioned as he took a book from the same shelf.-"What an asshole…"

-"I'll rather have that nomination than be a prey of that pig…"-Kazumi murmured as she took a book of the shelf she was checking.-"This one says: 'Ryuji Sakamoto: The Dumb Ape.'"

-"..."-Skull was pissed off-"Are we all to agree that we hate this guy's guts?"-he mentioned and everyone just nodded.

-"Wait."-Ace said after a thought crossed her mind.-"There's a hole in this book stand…"

-"This one too."-Skull mentioned.

-"This one has a hole as well."-Morgana said.-"Remember the book you took? Maybe it fits in one of this holes!"

-"Let's try it!"-Ace said as she took the book and placed it on the shelf in front of her. The book fitted perfectly like if it was a button.

-"Uhmm...Did something happen?"-Panther asked.

-"Let me check the lever"-Skull said as he head outside.

He came back a short while and mentioned that it was still locked. Mona then said:

-"Doesn't that mean that we need another two books?"

-"Another two? Where do we find them, then?"-Panther said.

-"There's rooms we haven't visited in this floor."-Ace mentioned as she held the map.-"If we can find the right books in those rooms, we could solve this puzzle."

-"In that case, what if we split up?"-Mona suggested.-"That way, we won't waste a lot of time."

-"It's a good idea!"-Ace affirmed-"How do we split then?"

-"Well, if we are going to split...I want to go with Panther!"-Mona said with a happy jump.

-"You don't have to be excited about this."-Panther mentioned less motivated.

-"Way to go, cat."-Skull made fun of Mona.

-"Shut it, you ape."-Mona said angry.-"That means that you and Ace will go together."

-"...! You little…!"-Skull was embarrassed by that phrase.

-"Yes...It'll be me and Skull...again."-Ace didn't seem excited about it. Skull realized that.

-"Actually, I wanna go with Mona. We guys understood each other better."-he said as he approached Kazumi.-"Come on, leader. Show that girl power!"-and pushed her to Panther's side.

-"Wait! I didn't agree to this!"-Mona complained as Skull was dragging him by his handkerchief.

-"...What was that just now?"-Panther said confused by the scene.

-"I have no idea."-Ace replied.-"Let's hurry before more guards come to this floor."

-"Yeah, let's…"-Panther followed Ace's lead.

The girls went to another small room and Ace detected another shiny book on that shelf. However, as soon as they approached, a guard came out of nowhere, forcing Ace to ambush it before it ambushed them:

-"Let me see what's beneath the mask!"-Ace exclaimed as she ripped it off, showing the true form of the Shadow. It was three Agathions.

-"Let's go!"-Panther said as she prepared her whip.

-"Arsene!"-Ace changed her current mask.-"Dream Needle!"-Arsene made his wings throw needles towards the Agathion on the front, hurting it and making it go to sleep.

-"Here I go!"-Panther attacked an Agathion with her whip and got a chance to strike it with her SMG, killing the demon on the pot. After that, she sent out Carmen to use Agi against the asleep Agathion, giving it a technical kill.

-"You…!"-the third Agathion used Zio on her.

-"That hurts!"-she complained as she backed off.

-"Silky!"-Ace changed her mask once again and used Dormina, a sleeping skill, on it.

-"Panther! Go for the last one!"-Ace said as Panther used agi against it. Although, he didn't disappear, which forced Ace to use her knife on it to kill it.

-"That was too easy, don't you think?"-Panther said as she went towards her leader.

-"I'll say it was…"-Ace mentioned-"Maybe we need a challenge…"

-"Don't ask for things like that. I swear, we don't need the struggle…"-Ann said serious about it.

-"I'm not joking. Kamoshida might bring very menacing guards against us…"-Ace replied as she took a book called "The Queen Book".-"In that case, we better have such teamwork as now right?"

-"I can't agree more with you."-Panther smiled. Ace smiled back and they went back to the large library.

Meanwhile, Skull and Mona were walking back as they just beated up a guard that appeared after they took "The King Book". Mona was celebrating:

-"Did you see that? It's almost scary how good I am!"-Morgana said in pride.

-"Yes, yes. You just used your toy against one of them though…."-Skull said rounding his eyes.-"I did the job with the ladies!"

-"I was the one who casted the All-Out Attack so the credit goes to me…"-Mona complained-"I wish Lady Ann could have seen that…"

-"What a selfish cat you are…"-Skull said to him. He was angry he took the glory of their teamwork but the whole conversation turned around how he felt about Kazumi's feelings somehow.-"Didn't you notice that Kazumi wanted to go with Ann?"

-"T-That's-!"-Morgana didn't even realize it. He was embarrassed. How could someone so dumb like Ryuji saw that but he didn't?

-"Pretty sure she just wanted to hang out with a girl like her. Us guys have spent a lot of time with her ever since she moved."-Skull added.

-"Wait. Is that why am I doing teams with you!?"-Morgana exclaimed.

-"Pretty much, yeah."-Ryuji said confused by his reaction. The point was clear, right?-"Does that annoy you?"

-"...For being a punk, you don't understand the brother's code."-Mona crossed his little paws.

-"Who did ya call a punk, huh!?"-Ryuji was offended by his comment.

-"You two, could you spend at least 5 seconds without fighting?"-Panther said angry. They didn't realize that they crossed paths with the girls.

-"Lady Ann!"-Mona said embarrassed.-"W-We find the book!"

-"We did as well."-Ace showed it.-"Let's solve the puzzle before someone comes."

Inside the large library, Ann placed the book she had on the stand with books about the girls of the school and Ryuji put the one they found on the stand about Kamoshida. The later stand moved, showing a creepy adoration room with photos of Shiho and Ann.

This freaked out the girls, specially Ann:

-"That bastard...He's just sick…"-Panther commented in anger.-"I can't wait to burn him down."

-"Look at this!"-Mona said as he noticed the table in the hidden room.-"It's the key we were looking for and a map!"

-"Let me see…"-Ace took both maps together and found how they related each to other.-"Now we can see what there is on every floor!"

-"Here!"-Mona pointed at the peak of a very odd-looking building.-"This must be where the treasure is!"

-"Alright! Man, we are so close to victory!"-Skull said excited.

-"Is everyone alright? We might not be able to stop for a little while."-Ace asked worried about her friends.

-"I could use a nap. My energy is so low…"-Morgana said.

-"Same man...We were ambushed just a while ago…"-Skull commented.

-"Good grief…"-Ace said as she took medicine and a coffee flask from her pocket.

-"Here, Mona."-she gave the coffee to Morgana-"It'll be bad if you don't have spiritual power…"

-"Ryuji-kun. You take the medicine."-she gave it to him.-"You look like they beat you up really hard."

-"Thanks…"-he said unsecure. He hasn't took medicine ever since he recovered from his broken leg.

-"How are you feeling, Panther?"-Ace asked to her. She just smiled as she didn't really need the care.

-"..."-Ace waited silently until her partners recovered themselves. Ann noticed she was a bit distant.

-"What's the matter, Ace?"-she asked her.

-"Uh? Nothing…"-she replied embarrassed as she was thinking something inappropriate before.

-"Ace. You have been really absent minded!"-Morgana butted in their conversation.-"As leader, you should not be keeping a secret from us right now!"

-"Leave her alone. It must be personal, dumb cat."-Skull went to her defense.

-"It's fine."-Ace replied with a smile.-"I was just thinking about the future… What happens if we succeed? What happens if we don't change his heart?"

-"...Will we forget about all of this and go back to being complete strangers?"-she murmured.

-"Kazumi…"-Skull said worried. So far, she was dragged into their problem because of them and her kindness. After this, she will probably be lonely and framed as the rumored transfer student again.

-"What are you saying!?"-Morgana exclaimed.-"We're not going to forget anything! You guys have to keep your promise to me!"

-"So, that's what you were worried about."-Ann said completely ignoring Morgana's out of place comment.-"On my side, I don't plan to forget about you and what we are doing now. More than grateful, I hope we can stick around as friends from now on."

-"I won't leave your side either, Kazumi! Even after I go back to being a human!"-Morgana said to her.-"Who knows? Maybe I am your type…"

-"Like that will happen..."-Skull made fun of him while he approached to Ace.-"Don't think you can get rid of me so easily, Cutie. We're pals from the very start!"

-"Everyone…"-Ace was surprised by their support.

-"Thank you."-Ace said with a smile as she felt that her relationships with them will grow stronger soon.

After their break, they arrived to a kind of praying room with a big statue of Shadow Kamoshida holding a volleyball:

-"This place is humongous…"-Mona mentioned before they entered in said room.-"Yet, there's no guards…"

-"It's suspicious…"-Panther murmured.

-"Whatever, the treasure is up ahead so why don't we just rush to it."-Skull said without a bit of cautiousness.-"Are you with me, leader?"

-"I am. It's not like we can't escape in case they ambush us."-Ace said.-"Let's run, now."

The four rebels ran towards the other side of the room when a giant sword was thrown towards them. Ace told her team to back off while she saved Mona as he was the one closer to the range of the sword. The sword was drawn back to its owner, a shadow with the form of an angel of red wings with heavy mercenary armor:

-"So you're the ones who tempered with the library."-he said.-"I won't allow you insolents to stain King Kamoshida's sacred room with your dirty hands."

-"That enemy looks way too strong. I don't think we can scape so easily…"-Mona said as the thieves recovered from the sword attack.

-"We'll have to fight it."-Ace said as they went towards him at her signal.

-"Hahaha…"-the angel was surrounded by a rising aura as he laughed.

-"He's trying to do something. We have to guard ourselves in case he tries to attack us!"-Mona advised.

-"Right! Let's stay on guard for now!"-Ace ordered and they hid behind the seats of the praying room.

-"It's useless if you hide!"-the angel charged towards Panther who was hurt when he destroyed the seat where she was hiding. However she was able to stay on her feet.

-"Mona, heal!"-Ace ordered and Morgana used Dia on Panther.

-"Thanks!"-she replied and used her gun on the angel but this didn't make any impact.-"No way…!"

-"Silky!"-Ace changed her mask and tried to use Dormina but it didn't make an effect.-"Tch. Skull, power up!"

-"Roger that!"-he said as he used Tarukaja, a skill to increase his attack power. The angel charged up again.

-"He's coming! We have to guard!"-Mona said, but Ace thought otherwise.

-"Mona, use your wind power. Panther, lower his attack."-she ordered as the angel was hurt by Garu and Carmen used Tarunda on him.

-"Arsene!"-she changed her mask again and used Eiga on him, hitting his weak point.-"Forget about the hold up! We have to keep attacking while he's down!"

-"Then, let's go Captain!"-Skull said as he made his Persona use a physical attack.

-"Ugh. Perish, you sinners!"-the angel said enraged as he recovered and hit Ace with his giant sword, leaving her on a very low status.

-"Ace!"-her partners worried about her but she just stood up trying to recover her battle pose.

-"I'm fine. We're almost there!"-she said as she saw the angel charging up again.

-"I see...So this is his only strategy…"-Ace thought.

-"Mona, heal."-at her order, Mona gave her a recovery medicine.

-"Panther, use your fire skill."-she said and Panther used agi on it, causing a burn.

-"_Let me in! I want to participate-he!_"-a voice said in Ace's mind.

-"Of course-ho!"-she smiled as she changed her mask-"Jack Frost!"-her partners were surprised at her adorable persona that they never saw before.

-"Go!"-she used his physical attack, Lucky Punch, which landed a critical hit.

-"Alright! Here's our chance for an all-out attack!"-Panther said as they performed it and killed the angel who vanished in a splash of black blood.

-"That was hard…"-Panther said a bit tired and suddenly more enemies appeared which forced them to hid on the columns of the room.

-"Everyone, this way!"-Mona said as he pointed at the other side of the room. They defeated a guard that was guarding a column perfectly climbable and followed the map towards the rooftop of the castle.

After unlocking a treasure chest close to the stairs, Mona suddenly asked:

-"Hey, Ace. What was that Persona from before?"

-"That Persona? You mean, Jack Frost?"-she asked back.

-"That one!"-Panther said.-"I kind of understand that you can have more than one Persona but where did that one came from?"

-"Well…"-Ace tried to look for a reasonable answer without mentioning the Velvet Room.-"It looks like my Personas can fuse when I desire so."

-"F-Fusion!?"-Skull said shocked.

-"Jack Frost was a fusion from two Personas I previously had. Someone on my head said that they will fuse if I wanted to."-she explained. Hopefully that will satisfy their curiosity for now.

-"How come you are so unique?"-Morgana said as he approached to her in admiration.-"I'm glad you are our leader more than ever! No one could take out your place, Joker!"

-"..."-Ace muted as she felt the name was still familiar. Almost like a deja vù.

-"Oh sorry, I forgot we agreed on Ace."-Morgana apologized. He also felt weird about why he called her Joker.

-"No problem. Let's keeping going."-Ace said as she head upstairs.-"We have to cross over the rooftop towards the other tower!".

The rooftop was difficult as high level shadows guarded the route. After that, the high distortion of the castle made difficult the advance towards the throne room so the group had to open a new way where they were ambushed by attractive enemies called Succubus. Interested by the kind of power her struggled with those demon woman, Ace teleported back to the entrance of the Velvet Room and fused Incubus and Pixie to get her own Succubus Persona.

On the final hall, they were forced to fight another guard captain who held the key towards the throne room:

-"This tower leads to King Kamoshida's sacred room. You kids who want to invade it, prepared to be punished."-the guard said as he stood in battle position.

-"What kind of selfish reason is that? The one who needs to be punished here is-"-Ann was interrupted when the guard suddenly revealed his form as a disgusting green slime with the shape of the tip of a penis with a big mouth.

-"KYAAAHHHHH!"-Panther and Ace screamed terrified for such ugly enemy.

-"Hehehehe…"-the ugly slime started to look at Panther. Mona noticed.

-"This is bad! That enemy is coming for Panther!"-Mona said.-"Ace, what are your orders?"

-"G-Go full assault on that thing! I don't care!"-Ace said terrified as she covered her eyes.-"Panther, keep you guard!"

-"You don't have to tell me!"-Panther was freaked out and guarded herself.

-"Guess, the girls are helpless this time…"-Skull murmured.

-"Who are you calling helpless!? I can fight this thing perfectly!"-Panther said angry but then got weird out again.

-"Can we focus on the fight now?"-Mona said interrupting the conversation.

-"Here!"-Ace, still covering her sight, showed up an amulet with the inscription of "Rasentsu" and the whole party's attack power was raised.

-"I won't let you touch Lady Ann!"-Mona said as he attacked with Garu but the slime was slightly affected by it.-"Damn it!"

-"I'll teach you how's done!"-Ryuji said as he smashed the shadow with his hell slugger doing a big damage.

-"Hey,hey, sweetie."-the slime attacked Ann throwing her to the floor under his...body?

-"Uwaah! Get off!"-she screamed.

-"Panther!"-Skull said worried.-"L-Leader, we gotta do something!"

-"I know, I know!"-Ace was even more in distress because Panther was almost being smashed by that thing.

-"Hold there, Panther."-Ace said as she changed her mask-"Succubus!"

-"Marin Karin!"-she order her Persona to use and the persona blew a kiss towards the slime which charmed it and he stepped back from Panther to go towards Ace.

-"What are you doin'!? Now, it's goin' after you!"-Skull exclaimed at his leader.

-"I panicked, ok?"-she exclaimed back.

-"_No, no. That's not how you get a man to do things._"-Succubus said at Ace and she looked at Skull.

-"Skull-sama. Please, do something~"-Ace said with an attractive voice.-"My dear savior~ "

-"W-Wait...I…"-the boy fell round on her act. He was mad blushing by the fact that his leader was rising her big chest with one of her arms making it even more noticeable and playing around with her hair.

-"I'm going to tear it apart!"-Skull screamed turned up.

-"What the-?"-Panther was surprised at this response...or at least in the part that Kazumi was acting like that.

-"Meow!"-Mona was somehow caught by that act too and attacked the slime without mercy, landing a critical hit.-"Skull!"

-"Leave it to me, Ace!"-Skull high-fived with Morgana being powered up by the Baton Pass effect. He landed a second critical hit leading to a hold up.

-"This is our chance! Let's get him."-Skull said and the others went All-Out Attack on the slime. Ryuji fell on his face on the floor and jumped up holding a rocking pose while the background had a groovy scripting saying: "Freakin' Boring".

As the enemy was defeated, Ace took the keys they needed to get to the throne room and turned towards her partners:

-"Well done, everyone!"-she said with a smile as she was back wearing Arsene's mask.

-"That was nothing…"-Skull said with a big dumb smile as he was blushing embarrassed for receiving a compliment.

-"I didn't do anything though…"-Panther murmured-"Yet, I'm so tired…"

-"Cheer up, Panther. We are almost there!"-Mona said to her with a positive attitude.

-"Let's avoid the enemies for now…"-Ace said as she remembered that they were low on spiritual energy, ammo and medicine.

-"Also, Skull…"-she got the attention of the guy who was still quite stunned.

-"...Yes, Cutie?"

-"Forget everything I just said to you, please."-she said as she hid her embarrassed look under her hat.

-"Wait. That was just…?You were…?"-Skull snapped. It was all a trick and,-"No way!"-he was heartbroken.

*Ryuji's status ailment recovered*

When they finally got to the throne room, the main door was closed so they had to climb over the sexualized sculptures nearby to get through the room by an uncovered window. From their position, they saw Shadow Kamoshida in the inferior floor:

-"Oh shit, it's Kamoshida…"-Skull said and Ace was forced to shut his mouth with her hand.

-"Shhh!"

-"He has a lot of guards down there…"-Panther said.

-"How come you haven't caught those intruders yet!?"-Kamoshida was shouting at his guards.

-"My apologies, your liege!"-the guards apologized.

-"I bet he doesn't know we are here yet. Come on, let's keep moving."-Mona said and they ran towards the end of the room, where there was a big old door.

-"This must be it…"-Ace thought as she pushed the door being careful to not alert the guard at the other side of that floor.

Inside, they found lots of treasures like golden coins and jewels but nothing was more attracting that a big blurry sphere in the middle of the room:

-"This place looks awesome. Holy shit."-Skull said.-"That treasure must be in here."

-"But, what is that thing on the air?"-Panther asked while looking at the blurry sphere.

-"Hehe. It's the treasure. We finally found it."-Mona mentioned happily.

-"Are you sure…? How can we carry it, then?"-Ace asked.

-"Totally. Remember that I mentioned that I would say what to do after we found it?"-Mona replied.

-"Uh-huh…"-Ace nodded.

-"To put it simple, we can't carry it like this because this is not the treasure's true form."-Mona explained.-"We'll need it to take its true form."

-"How do we do that?"-Panther asked.

-"Our target has to be aware that we're going to take its treasure."-Mona replied.-"They have to be aware that their desires are their treasure to begin with."

-"Whaddaya mean?"-Skull asked.-"How are we supposed to do that? Telling them?"

-"Exactly."-Mona said.-"We have to tell them that we'll steal his heart."

-"But, that will totally expose us."-Ace said a bit worried.

-"We won't tell him in person, gosh."-Mona said distressed.-"We have to send the real Kamoshida a calling card. I'll explain the details later, we have to get out of here since our route is already established."

-"Ok."-Ace activated the Nav to teleport them outside of the Castle.

-"That was rough…"-Panther said tired.-"I'm glad we finally get out of that place."

-"Uhm."-Skull nodded.-"By the way, Mona. How does that calling card thing works? Is it like the real Phantom Thieves?"

-"Something like that."-Mona explained.-"I'm only sure that it will make the treasure appear...I think."

-"What's with that answer?"-Skull exclaimed.-"You and your mysterious 'amnesia'..."

-"Huh? I'm saying this for real!"-Mona replied back.

-"Alright, you two. That's enough."-Panther said, stopping their quarrel.

-"Let's go home for today, everyone."-Ace smiled at her partners. They nodded at her reassuring smile. Their leader was still a box full of surprises but if something was for sure about her is that she was truly a good person and a worthy ally, no, a **friend**.

**Take Your Time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Fall of the Castle of Lust**

**April 29th…**

"Exploring a Palace was really tiring", Kazumi thought. She ended up doing nothing after she came back from the Metaverse yesterday.

Classes today were nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the fact that she crossed looks with Kamoshida that morning. That dirty teacher was still full of himself and you could see that he was happier about expelling her and Ryuji than ever. He'll pay for messing with them; that was for sure.

Kazumi accepted Ryuji's proposal to jog around the courtyard after school. Unfortunately, Ryuji pushed himself harder this time and ended up tired faster than last time:

-"What's wrong with me…? Back then I trained for the Nationals and I was doing perfectly…Now I totally suck..."-Ryuji said disappointed on himself.

-"That's why I told you to not push yourself so hard…"-Kazumi said as she gave him a bottle of water.

-"Hey! What the hell are you doing here!?"-a voice exclaimed approaching to them.

-"Nakaoka…? Takeishi…?"-Ryuji recognized the three students coming to them.

-"Running, huh? We saw you from the window."-the guy named Nakaoka said.

-"What? You're trying to crawl back on the track team?"-the Takeishi guy said.

-"Hell no…"-Ryuji replied not so sure of his own answer.

-"Yeah, right."-Naoka said in sarcasm.-"Anyways, this was your training spot right? Well. It's now ours, the former track team."

-"We don't even have a locker room, thanks to someone I know."-Takeishi said, making fun of Ryuji who was silent about it.

-"Is that how you guys treat your former teammate?"-Kazumi interrupted the conversation with a serious face.-"I hope you're not looking for a fight here. I'll hate that."

-"Leave it, Kazumi. We're not fighting here."-Ryuji said to her with a serious face.

-"Yeah. This is not even close to fighting."-Takeishi said.-"What a dramatic girl..."

-"Wait. Aren't you that transfer student?"-Nakaoka pointed at her-"You're seriously hanging out and defending this loser?"

-"You better watch out. The second you pissed him off, he'll hit you even if you're a girl."-Takeishi pointed out.

-"Huh? Is that true?"-Kazumi said with a big smile.-"I must say he hits really hard in more than one way~. Not that some single losers without a team can understand it…"

-"...What?"-the guys reacted in the way Kazumi expected them to react. Even Ryuji was surprised by her reply.

-"K-Kazumi!"-he said embarrassed.-"Don't say anything like that. This doesn't involve you!"-he stood in front of her.

-"Listen, I…"-Ryuji tried to apologize with the track team but Nakaoka interrupted him.

-"I don't want to hear your excuses, Sakamoto."-he said.-"We were all going through the same shit with Kamoshida, but, no, you had to ruin it all."

-"Man, I was stupid for thinking about you as a teammate back then. But, you just ended up being as shittier as your dad was with you."-he stood in front of Ryuji making him frustrated.

-"Ryuji-kun, calm down."-Kazumi holded his arm softly as she said this. Ryuji took a deep breath before replying to Nakaoka.

-"That has nothing to do with this…"-he replied.

-"...That's all I wanted to say. I'm outta here."-Nakaoka paused for a moment before going back with the others from his ex-team.

-"They finally left…"-Kazumi murmured and looked worried about Ryuji.-"That was a good act, huh? I wanted to use it on the real world for once!"

-"Uhmm…"-Ryuji was blushing.-"Seriously, don't do that. It was enough with what you did in the palace…"

-"I prefer how you truly are, you know?"-that phrase made Kazumi blush a bit.-"Anyways, thanks for supporting me there. I was seriously goin' to hit him when he mentioned my dad…"

-"It's the least I can do for you…"-Kazumi smiled.-"Besides, I kinda related to this situation…"

-"Remember that I told you I was on the softball team?"-she asked him and he nodded.-"They were kind of disappointed at me when they found out about my moving. I couldn't explain to them properly what happened and left them behind when we were practicing for the regional finals…"

-"Were you really close to them?"-Ryuji asked.

-"As teammates, yes. We guarded each other's back at anytime…"-Kazumi said but she noticed that her chatting was depressing Ryuji a bit.

-"I know! Since you always use heavy weapons to hit...Do you want me to teach you how to swing perfectly?"-Kazumi asked him.

-"Hell yeah. That would be so awesome!"-Ryuji recovered his excitement.-"Let's get that training going!"-he showed his hand up and Kazumi high-fived with him in agreement.

The Chariot arcana card got a third star.

*Follow up with Ryuji unlocked*

-"I'm very close to Ryuji-kun now…"-Kazumi thought.-"Somehow, I feel bad that I can't tell him nor the others about my past…"

After the training, they split up and Kazumi went to sell all the treasures she found on the Palace to the Airsoft Shop. The owner didn't really asked her about the source of the goods and just bought them from her. She eventually bought a few stronger accessories and armors too. The supermarket also had very good foods and she bought them. She also attempted to create stronger Personas in the Velvet Room, only leaving Arsene and Jack Frost intact. Later, she went home and made coffee. Sojiro tried it and he gave his seal of approval.

**April 30th…**

While she was waiting for the train, Kazumi met with Ann on the boarding platform:

-"Good morning. How are you feeling today?"-Ann asked her.

-"Very energized. How are you, Ann?"-she asked back.

-"Really good, more than ever. We're going to send out the card today right?"-Ann insisted.

-"Yeah. We are ready to go for the big time."-Kazumi murmured as more people came to the platform.

-"I can't wait for this. He'll finally pay for what he did to Shiho…"-Ann said. Kazumi smiled a bit upset; nothing Ann didn't noticed.

-"I'm still keeping my promise."-Ann said to Kazumi.-"After this, let's get to know each other Kazumi!"

-"Yes!"-Kazumi said cheered up. She was actually jealous of Ann. If she could have that resolve back when she was going to awake Arsene, she could've gain the power to face up that woman who ruined her life back then.

After school, the rebels gathered in the school rooftop to discuss about the calling card:

-"Alright. Let's do the calling card."-Kazumi said.-"We only have two days after all…"

-"I was waiting for you to say that."-Ryuji said excited.-"That bastard is going down…"

-"Listen. The treasure will be visible for a day after Kamoshida sees the calling card."-Morgana explained.-"That's why the treasure route has to be secured first."

-"So, let's get this clear. We send the calling card in the morning and we go for the treasure later at night."-Ann summarized.

-"Correct. The effect won't last that long. Are you worried?"-Morgana asked her.

-"Waited too long."-Ann said with a confident smile.

-"Perfect."-Morgana said agreeing to her excitement.-"So, who's going to write the calling card?"

-"Oh! Me, me, me! Leave it to me!"-Ryuji said as he was an excited child.

-"Why?"-Ann asked estranged.

-"Why wouldn't be me?"-Ryuji said to her as he was being offended.

-"Can you handle the pressure?"-Ann asked.

-"I must agree with her."-Morgana said after licking one of his front paws to shove it behind his ear.

-"I really want to get him good."-Ryuji explained and looked at Kazumi with puppy eyes.-"Let me write it. Come on, please?"

-"We are counting on you then, Ryuji-kun."-Kazumi said to him with a reassuring smile. She couldn't say no that face.

-"Yeah! Don't worry! I got this!"-Ryuji said in victory.

-"Hey, are you really sure about this? If for some reason our identities are found out, all this effort will be for nothing."-Ann said.

-"I know, I know!"-Ryuji said at the point she made.

-"Show us wrong, Ryuji-kun. If I get expelled for a second time…"-Kazumi said already putting pressure on him but he just smiled as he was trying to ease their worries.

-"Fine. Tomorrow it is!"-Morgana said.-"You guys better not slack off!"

-"Let's take the heart of that lustful teacher!"-Kazumi said bringing the excitement out of her partners.

**May 1st…**

It was a Sunday, however, the notice ran around the school. A calling card was placed on the bulletin board of Shujin Academy and the students from club activities saw it. Ann was there and she read the card:

-" 'Sir Suguru Kamoshida, the utter bastard of Lust. We know how shitty you are and that you put your twisted desires on students who can't fight back.

That's why we have decided to steal those desires and make you confess your sins. This will be done tomorrow so hope you are ready.

From: The Phantom Thieves of Hearts.' "

Ann sighed. That definitely looked like Ryuji wrote it. She saw him, Kazumi and Morgana gathered on a corner near the board and went towards them:

-"Not bad, huh? I looked a bunch of stuff online for reference."-Ryuji said proud of his work.

-"Uhmm...yeah…"-Ann said uncomfortable.-"I kind of get what you were trying to say but it sounded like an idiot trying to be an adult."

-"So, it sounded like Ryuji-kun after all…"-Kazumi murmured.

-"What is that supposed to mean!?"-Ryuji exclaimed pissed off. They heard the people talking about the card and Ryuji calmed down a bit.-"It got everyone excited so, that's good, yeah?"

-"If we do this again, make sure to ask me for help."-Kazumi said worried. It is true that she entrusted Ryuji with the task but his work needed to be polished after all.

-"Who's responsible for this!?"-they heard Kamoshida's voice. He just arrived to see the calling card.

-"Look at that. A perfect reaction for someone who knows what it means to lose his desires."-Morgana meowed.

Kamoshida was angry and he asked around for the responsible. He saw the only three students left who didn't ran away and it hit him:

-"Was it you two!?"-Kamoshida exclaimed against Kazumi and Ryuji.

-"I don't know what are you talking about, 'King' Kamoshida."-Kazumi made fun of him pretending to know nothing.

-"Very funny, but I'll be the one who laughs at last."-he said with still a confident smile.-"Just wait until tomorrow, you punks."

The space distorted in a flash and they all could see Shadow Kamoshida instead of the real one:

-"Come. Steal if you can."-he dared them before the distorted space returned to normal. The real Kamoshida left as well.

-"This is our chance. The treasure must have appeared on the Palace."-Morgana said and the others nodded. They went outside towards the alley and activated the Nav app. It was time to put an end to his thirst of luxury.

Kazumi handed out the new equipment just in case Kamoshida had something under his sleeve. The rebels teleported towards a safe room close to the throne room and saw the door open. They went through the room thinking that all guards were assigned to other places and entered in the treasure room.

In front of them, there was a giant crown floating were the blurry sphere was before:

-"Damn. So this is the treasure."-Skull mentioned.

-"See? It's just as I said! Now we can steal it!"-Mona said excited.-"It kind of brings shine to my eyes…"

-"It pissed me off. Why is it so pretty?"-Panther said.-"This IS Kamoshida's desires after all."

-"Imagine how much we will win for selling it…"-Ace said admiring the crown.

-"T-Treasure…"-Mona was doing it too but he started to wiggle way too excited.

-"Is something wrong?"-Panther asked.

-"Meoooow!"-Morgana suddenly pounced over the crown and purr at it.

-"Mona...That's not catnip…"-Ace said a bit weirded by Morgana's reaction.

-"Mew! Mew! Meooow!"-Morgana was still acting unusual towards the treasure.

-"Alright. That's enough you stupid cat."-Skull said and Morgana snapped.

-"Oh, yeah. Forgive me for displaying such a behavior in front of the ladies…"-Mona said embarrassed.

-"What was that about? You were completely out of character…"-Panther asked.

-"I don't know either!"-Mona replied.-"To think I will be so drawn to human desires this much…"

-"Don't you think that makes me a human too?"-Mona said a bit excited.

-"If that's how you feel like…"-Ace replied to him unsure.-"Anyways, we can't waste more time here. Let's carry it."

-"Yes!"-Panther and Ryuji said as the three of them took the crown down.

-"It's heavy…"-Panther complained.

-"I think it's fine."-Ace said to her.-"You just have to think you're carrying a box."

-"Huh? Is that simple?"-the other girl asked impressed.

-"To think this will go so well…"-Mona said as he looked at Ace-"I even found three Persona-users in the process. Meow! I'm glad to have made this deal with you, Leader!"

-"Hehe. Thank you for your trust."-Ace said with a smile. She felt her bond with Morgana was now deeper than before.

The Magician arcana got a second star.

*Baton pass with Morgana unlocked*

They carried the treasure back to the throne room when suddenly:

-"Go! Go! Let's go! Kamoshida!"-they heard that familiar voice. Shadow Kamoshida used a strong volleyball spike to throw the crown out of the thieves' hands.

-"What was that!?"-Panther exclaimed in shock.

Shadow Kamoshida jumped close to the throne seat and reverted the size of his treasure to a normal sized crown. That image of Princess Ann was back too, clinging into him. The rebels looked towards him:

-"This treasure is the sole source of this world. I won't let you steal it from me."-Kamoshida said while holding the crown on his hand.

-"That rat bastard…"-Panther murmured.

-"Yo, pervert. Were you waitin' to ambush us?"-Skull said in sarcasm.

-"I just made it easier to find you. I'll end things right here and now."-he said in a serious tone.

-"Very well, then. We won't go without the treasure."-Ace said as she offered a challenge.

-"You'll pay for keeping all stuff you did a secret from all of us."-Panther said.

-"Secret? The ones around me were the ones who maintain it secret."-he said.-"The Principal, the adults who wanted to share my success, the students who were driven to be winners…"

-"They all wanted a piece of my victory and defended me in order to get profit of it. "-he explained.

-"Don't make bullshit excuses like that!"-Skull accused him.

-"Excuses? Of course, idiots like you and that girl who tried to kill herself will never understand that!"-Kamoshida said.

-"She could have been a total idiot, letting you play with her, keeping quiet about it, committing suicide…"-Panther said.-"But I was an idiot too for not realizing about that."

-"Whether we were idiots or not, that doesn't give you the right to decide our lives!"-Panther screamed as he pointed at him.-"Stop thinking you're some kind of King, you're beneath of everyone else here!"

-"What did you say!?"-Kamoshida voice was getting distorted.-"I am not like you, pests. I am a demon who rules THIS WORLD!"

Shadow Kamoshida, his princess and the treasure were merged in a red and black aura. A gruesome monster started to grow from it and the **villain bloomed, **he was now a giant human with deformed head, a long and abnormal tongue, many arms attached, a grail with sexy woman legs in front of him and he was holding golden cuttery, a knife sharpener and a wine glass:

-"I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I WANT!"-he exclaimed throughout the room.

-"This will be your last mistake…"-Ace said as she fixed her gloves preparing for battle.

-"Uarghhhhhhh!"-the giant demon screamed really to finish it all.-"You goddamn, no-good, shitty brats...I'll teach you to not point to another people!"

-"Ace, the treasure is over there."-Morgana pointed at the crown on the monster's head.-"We have to drop his guard so we can take it!"

-"Roger! Let's go on the offensive for now!"-Ace said to her team.

-"Arsene!"-she summoned the gentleman demon.

-"Sukunda!"-she ordered and the demon lowered Kamoshida's accuracy.

-"Take this!"-Kamoshida said as he threw volleyballs at them like a rain. The aim was bad enough to hit only Ace out of all the rebels but it wasn't enough to leave her weak.

-"We can't get closer to the treasure at this point!"-Morgana complained.-"Zorro, show your might!"-he summoned his Persona and used Garu against the Volleyballs, sending them back to Kamoshida.

-"Gah!"-he said suffering a significant amount of damage.

-"Panther, Skull!"-Ace called them to attack.

-"Dance, Carmen!"-Panther used Agi on him,

-"Captain Kidd!"- and Skull used Zio.

-"This is just the beginning!"-Ace said and Arsene used the attack Dream Needle.

-"Your attacks don't even scratch me!"-the Shadow said as he attacked Skull with his golden knife but he was able to avoid it.

-"Nice timing, Skull!"-Mona appraised.

-"Mona, shot!"-Ace ordered.

-"Ok, nya!"-he exclaimed as he throw beads with his slingbow.

-"Skull, Panther, focus on power up."-she commanded. Skull increased his own power using Tarukaja and Ann lowered Kamoshida's attack with Tarunda.

-"Berith!"-Ace ran towards Kamoshida summoning a Persona with the appearance of a knight riding a red horse.-"Go!"-the knight used a physical skill, attacking him right on one of his arms.

-"I'm tired of your petty skills…"-Kamoshida growled in pain.-"I need healin'!"

At his exclamation, he used his golden fork to get a pair of sexy woman limbs from the grail in front of him and eat it. Panther and the others wanted to throw up just from seeing it. Kamoshida's fatigue was healed after chunking his meal:

-"For real!? Did he just healed himself?"-Skull said in shock.

-"Guess we'll have to deal with that cup first…"-Panther said.

-"Mona, the _ofuda_!"-Ace said to him and Morgana used the amulet with the inscription of "Rasentsu" to power up all the team.

-"Oraaahhh!"-Skull ran towards the monster with his power up extended.

-"Oh? You're approaching me, Sakamoto? Instead of running away, you're coming right to me knowing that I can pierce you with this fork and end your pathetic life?"-Kamoshida said in a cocky tone.

-"I can't beat the crap out of you if I don't get closer!"-Skull replied-"Eat this!"-Skull placed his hand on his mask, making Captain Kidd appear and hit Kamoshida right on the face with his boat.

-"Augh…"-Kamoshida was hurt but not so much, after all he still had the cup.-"It's useless. You don't have the power to beat me."

-"Hyaaah!"-Panther attacked the cup with her whip in his distraction.

-"What!?"-he was shocked.-"You brats. Listen, don't dare to touch this trophy. If you keep doing it, I'm gonna get angry!"

-"Too bad for you. When someone tells us not to do something, we want to do it even more!"-Mona replied.

-"Jack Frost!"-Ace changed her mask-"Lucky Punch~heho!"-the adorable elf landed a critical hit on the cup, giving Ace the chance to do something else.

-"Panther!"-Ace high-fived her partner giving her the power of the baton pass.

-"Take this!"-Panther burned the whole thing using Agi.

-"Oh no!"-Kamoshida was in shock. He was in a disadvantage now. The four rebels surrounded him to do a hold up.

-"Wait. You can't do this…"-he said in almost defeat.-"This is from when I won the nationals…"-he looked at Ace.

-"Do you really think you can get away with this!? Don't you know who I am?"-he said with that up high attitude.-"I am Kamoshida! I'm the King!"

-"So what?"-Ace said with a confident smile.

-"Huh!? Like I said, I'm Kamoshida! You can't do this to me!"-he repeated.

-"For someone who looks down on everyone, you look seriously pathetic right now."-Ryuji said.

-"We came all this way for that crown. Will you just shut up and hand it over?"-Panther said.

-"Silence! I won't let the likes of you to have this!"-he exclaimed.

-"Guess that just leaves us to take it by force…"-Morgana said with a smile.

-"Let's us commence."-Ace ordered the All-Out Attack but this wasn't enough to take him down and he pushed them over with a hit of his long tongue.

-"I am the King! If I'm not, then who is!?"-he sai angry before taking a slurp from the wine glass he had. The demon flavored the cherry (Princess Ann) of his wine and split it back on the glass. His power was increased.

-"Looks like brute force won't be enough…"-Mona said.

Ace was a bit on her limit, using physical skills was fatigating her. She looked at the monster thinking for a way to ease the battle:

-"_What is he focused on? The enemies in front or the proof of its worth?_"-she heard the voice of Berith in her mind.

-"The Crown…"-Ace murmured.-"Everyone, guard now!"-the four rebels guarded behind the column of the room.

-"That won't save you!"-Kamoshida said as he started to throw volleyballs again.

-"Listen, we have to take that crown down."-Ace said to her partners while they were hiding.-"He's too focused on us, we have to take that opportunity to take the treasure."

-"I have an idea! One of us should go for the crown and the others will distract him."-Mona said.-"We just need one who can go to the terrance without being seen."

-"In that case, Skull will go."-Ace said looking at him.

-"Me?"-he said surprised but felt good for being trusted with an important task.-"Leave it to me!"

-"I have no demands but, why Skull…?"-Panther asked confused.

-"Kamoshida is a pervert obsessed with woman right? That means he will notice if me or Panther are gone. Then, there's Mona who can keep up the healing."-she explained.-"Real Kamoshida also ignores Ryuji-kun a lot…"

-"I see! This plan might work after all!"-Mona said excited.

-"Skull, we're counting on you."-Panther said to him and he put his thumb up in agreement.

-"Let's go!"-Ace said as they stopped hiding. Skull ran towards the terrace while Kamoshida focused on the other three who went in front of him.

*All stat buffs and debuffs reverted*

*Kamoshida's attack still up*

-"Berith! Rakunda!"-Ace ordered, lowering the defense of Kamoshida.

-"Mona, focus on healing us for now."-she said.-"Panther, lower his attack."

-"Persona! Meow-yeah!"-Mona used dia to heal her.

-"Persona!"-Panther summoned Carmen to use Tarunda again.

-"Let's get this going!"-Skull said as he hid on a sculpture next to Kamoshida in hope he didn't realize he was there.

The demon stared at Panther and then, attacked Morgana with his knife, hurting him:

-"Looks like I'll have to be tougher…"-Shadow Kamoshida said as the Thieves were very persistent. -"Slaves! Bring my you-know-what! From when I was young and rockin' it!"

Little deformed men chained to the King ran towards the exit of the throne room, passing from the Thieves. Morgana noticed that there was something off about that:

-"He's going to do something...We better guard ourselves!"-he advised. Ace nodded and they all guard themselves, holding a hand on the mask so their Personas will get the hit.

-"Here comes my kill shot!"-Shadow Kamoshida exclaimed as he made a spike with a giant volleyball that was thrown from the opposite side of the room, probably from his slaves. The spike caused an explosion that hit all his enemies with the exception of Skull.

-"Auch!"-Ace and the others were lightly hurt due to their Personas protecting them.

-"Jack Frost!"-she changed her mask and used Dia on her.-"Heal up, everyone!"

Panther and Mona used Dia on them as well:

-"Listen, the school exists because I'm around!"-Kamoshida said.-"If you take me out, it would be nothing but mediocre!"

-"The school doesn't need people like you, not before, not now."-Skull said as jumped to reach the top of the sculpture when he saw that Kamoshida was really focused on the girls.

-"He's not planning to take long, is he?"-Mona thought as they were still on the front.

-"Take this!"-Ace attacked him with her dagger with the speed enough to make her look like a shadow moving.

-"You little…!"-Kamoshida was angry but he didn't catch at time and focused on Panther.

*Kamoshida's attack reverted*

-"Panther, here!"-Morgana healed her.

-"He's coming for you. Guard yourself!"-Ace said and Panther took her order.

-"Let me taste the real deal!"-Kamoshida attacked Panther's Persona with his tongue.

-"Agh! That was gross!"-Panther complained. Fortunately, she was not covered in his saliva.

-"Wait. You got it all wrong! I haven't sexually harassed anyone!"-Kamoshida said.-"They all come to me because they wanted to get on my good side!"

-"Good side, my ass."-Skull murmured as he went up the sculpture right on the terrace.-"That was a lot harder than I thought…"

-"Will you shut up already? I have no need to hear your excuses…"-Ace said as she crossed her arms.-"We'll take that treasure, so you'll learn the consequences of being the scum you are."

-"Skull is in position, let's do a last distraction!"-she thought.

-"Persona!"-she summoned Jack Frost and used Bufu on him. Kamoshida was more than halfway to be defeated.

-"Here, Ace!"-Morgana passed a Recov-R 100 mg to Ace to heal herself.

-"Persona!"-Panther healed herself.

-"I'll eat you!"-Kamoshida said as he attacked with his golden knife to Ace. She could stand the hit thanks to her current Persona.

-"This is my chance!"-Skull jumped and used a strong swing to hit the crown off his head. Consequently, Kamoshida also dropped his wine glass and his knife sharpener.

-"Nice, Skull!"-Panther said as he went back with them.

-"Tehehe."-Skull smiled while doing a peace sign.

-"No! My precious!"-Kamoshida was freaking out.-"I was so focused on those cuties…!"

-"...He really has no shame."-Mona commented.

-"Let's focus on taking him down!"-Ace said.

-"Berith, cleave!"-she ordered and the knight landed a critical hit, leaving Kamoshida dejected.-"Mona!"-she high-fived the cat.

-"Here it goes!"-Mona used Garu on him.-"Panther!"-he high-fived her.

-"Haaahhhh!"-she shot at him with her SMG.-"Finish him!"-she said as she high-fived with Skull.

-"Alright! This is the last one!"-Skull said as he hit Kamoshida hard with a headbutt on the chest making him drop his cuttery.

-"Gah!"-Kamoshida screamed as he fell defeated and returned to his previous form.

-"We did it!"-the thieves celebrated. The crown resized itself to its compact form and before any of them could reach it, Kamoshida took it back in distress and ran until he found himself surrounded between his enemies and the balcony.

-"What's wrong? You're not going to run away?"-Panther said in a serious tone.-"Aren't you a great athlete?"

-"..."-Kamoshida was sweating and frustrated.-"It's always been like this...all those damn hyenas forced their expectations on me."

-"What's wrong with taking my reward if I'm doing it for them?!"-he said.

-"Don't make yourself look like a hero."-Ace spoke.-"How can you be so proud of what you have done? You're just being worse than those who preyed on you."

-"I don't care…! That's how the world is!"-he said scared of her. He has never been so scared on a woman above of all the things.

-"What? Now, you're scared? Serves you right."-Skull said.

-"You're in the same place as Shiho, just like when she was scared and got no choice to jump."-Panther got a step closer.-"Oh? Are you going to jump too? Or you will rather die here?"

Behind Panther, Carmen appeared holding fire balls on her hands:

-"_It's time for him to pay, isn't it? Sweetie._"-Carmen said on Ann's head and she made her hands like fists.

-"You want to finish him off? It's your call…"-Morgana said as he crossed his arms.

-"Ngh…"-Kamoshida holded his crown tightly.-"Wait, please don't! I beg you…! Forgive meee…"

-"Shut up. I bet everyone told you the same...but you didn't care!"-Panther said angry.-"You stole everything from them!"-she exclaimed as she ordered her Persona to throw a fireball close to him to scare him.

-"I...Ok, take this."-Kamoshida admitted his defeat and throw the crown towards the thieves, Ace caught it.-"You've won and I have lost my reign as you said…"

-"You have the right to finish me off. After all, you guys won…"-Kamoshida said as he opened his arms wide and lowered his head in shame.

-"..."-Ace and Skull felt uneasy of doing such thing. It is true that Kamoshida ruined part of their daily lives but that didn't make a reason enough to kill him.

-"You…!"-Ann clenched her fist in rage. She was the most affected of them all and this was her chance to make him pay: For her friend, for the rumors, for using her and trying to toy with her…

All those thoughts ended up on Ann throwing the second fire ball of Carmen at him:

-"Wait!"-Ace said in surprise that Ann will actually kill him.

-"Ann!"-Skull screamed shocked by the same but the fire ball just passed away by his side. The others sighed in relief.

-"He can't confess his crimes if he suffers a mental shutdown."-Panther said.

-"That was gentle of you, Lady Ann."-Mona said with a proud smile.

-"I've lost. What am supposed to do now…?"-Kamoshida said for himself.

-"You've realized about the weight of your desires… All that's left for you is to face the consequences of them."-Ace replied as she put the crown on her pocket.

-"I see."-Kamoshida smiled with crocodile tears on his eyes.-"I'll return to my real self and then, I-"-he vanished before he finished his phrase.

The Palace started to crumble apart. As its King was taken down, it had no reason to exist:

-"Just so you know, we have no time to waste here."-Morgana said with calm.-"This place is going down!"

-"Let's run!"-Ryuji said and they started to run out of the Palace. Since it was being destroyed, there was no safe room where they could use the navigator to teleport away.

Morgana went back to being a real cat as the distortion was fading away and along with that, Ryuji's resistance. He started to feel the pain on his broken leg and fell on the floor at the cause of overworking it earlier:

-"Ryuji!"-Ann and Kazumi stopped to help him but he stood up by himself as he didn't want to push them back.

-"It's fine. I haven't run like this in a long time…"-he said and they started to run again. They finally reached the exit as the castle of Kamoshida's lust finally fall for good.

The teenagers went back to the alley in the real world. No person was passing around so they were fine for now. After they were recovering their breath, Kazumi smiled:

-"We did it... We actually did it."-she was so relieved. Her heart was beating with excitement, because she was able to leave a good mark in this world for the first time.

-"That sucked though…"-Ann said with a smile after seeing her leader being happy about their success.

-"_The previous location has been deleted_."-the AI on Kazumi's phone said.

-"Guess that means we can't go there anymore."-Ryuji said after he recovered his breath.

-"What about the treasure!?"-Morgana asked worried.

-"Here."-Kazumi checked her pocket and showed that the treasure, previously a crown, was now a golden sports medal.

-"A medal? What happened with that crown?"-Ann asked.

-"What's goin' on?"-Ryuji asked Morgana.

-"It means that's the source of Kamoshida's desires…"-the cat explained.-"This medal is just as worth as the crown in the Palace for him."

-"An Olympic Medal…"-Ryuji said as he looked at the item.-"So that perv was clingin' on his past glory and couldn't let it go."

-"But, this means that Kamoshida is going to have a change of heart, right?"-Ann asked unsecure.

-"That's what Morgana said at least…"-Kazumi replied and the cat jumped on her to be carried.

-"It should! ...Probably…"-Morgana meowed.

-"Don't be like this now! Our expulsion is on line, you know!"-Kazumi said worried.

-"It's my first success too! But, Kamoshida's personality has to have changed after all."-Morgana replied.-"The Palace was erased so that means he no longer has distorted desires."

-"Agh. This makes me feel so antsy! Is there any way we can check it now?"-Ryuji said still frustrated.

-"The assembly is tomorrow…"-Kazumi said.-"We'll have to wait. We already did everything on our might."

-"...You're right."-Ann said.-"We shall hope for the best."

-"If that's what you say…"-Ryuji didn't feel like opposing to that. He was tired after all.-"Let's go home for today…".

The rebels took separated ways to go home. Kazumi arrived to the cafe and saw Sojiro there, he was still working so she went upstairs to not disturb him.

She sat on the sofa. The operation was a success and tomorrow, they will know how that affected Kamoshida. As former sportswoman, she hoped he had accepted defeat as his shadow said before disappearing:

-"I guess it is true what they say…"-she murmured to Morgana who was sitting next to her.-"Nobody is born evil."

-"You mean about Kamoshida?"-Morgana asked.-"I don't know myself but even if that's the case, we know that evil must always be stopped."

-"Hum."-Kazumi nodded. After all, if they could've stopped Kamoshida before, Shiho Suzui wouldn't' have committed suicide.

In the middle of her thoughts, her phone rang. It was a message of Ann, thanking her for helping avenge Shiho. Kazumi replied that she wasn't the one who did this alone but the effort of the four and they should wait for their rebellion to give results tomorrow.

**May 2nd…**

All the students were called for the morning assembly. Rumors said that it was all about Shiho's suicide attempt a few weeks ago and also about the calling card referred to Kamoshida yesterday. Principal Kobayakawa started the assembly in the middle of the murmurs, starting with the issue about Shiho's situation:

-"Everyone here has a bright future ahead. So I implore that every one of you will rethink about life and-"-before Kobayakawa could continue his speech, Kamoshida entered on the gymnasium with hurry and a depressed stand.

-"Mr. Kamoshida, what's the matter?"-the Principal asked.

-"I have been reborn."-he said with a regret tone in his voice. Ann and Kazumi, who were standing next to each other, saw this with a bit of surprise. The moment they were waiting for was about to happen.-"That is why I will confess everything to you all."

He stand on the scenario in front of the students:

-"I have been doing things...unwelcoming from a teacher this whole time."-he said.-"Verbally abusing students, physically abusing my team and other teams I supervised...and, sexually harassing female students."

The students on the gym reacted in shock to his confession but kept listening. One of them, close to the stage, was in actual shock and after looking at Kamoshida, he looked at the Principal who didn't seem furious at all. He felt uncomfortable about the situation as he saw Kamoshida fell on his knees and said:

-"I am the reason why Shiho Suzui tried to kill herself."-after the teacher said that. The students expressed their shock in more murmurs, calling him a scum and all kinds of insults.

-"I thought of this school as my castle and did what I pleased. I even sent to expulsion students just because I didn't like them. I'll rescind those of course."-Kamoshida continued. He proceeded to drop himself in apology.

-"I am a horrible, shameful and shallow person… I want to take full responsibility for my crimes even if I have to get myself killed for that."

-"M-Mr. Kamoshida, please get off of the stage for now."-Kobayakawa said to Kamoshida as he was embarrassed for that act. Who knows how it will ruin the school's reputation?

-"Everyone, remain calm! Return to your classes!"-the student from before, who actually was the Student Council president, felt forced to maintain the situation under control along with other teachers.

-"Don't run, you bastard!"-Ann exclaimed in the middle of the multitude, getting the attention of the president as well.-"Shiho's still alive after all the things that made her want to die!"

-"You have no right to run from this!"-Ann screamed angry.

-"She's right!"-Kazumi supported her.-"You have to affront justice! Nothing will be solved with your death!"

-"You're right...You're absolutely right…"-Kamoshida looked up.-"I will turn myself to the police and atone for my crimes…"

-"I also did terrible things to Takamaki-san."-he confessed.-"I forced her to have relationships with me in exchange of keeping Suzui's position in the team."

-"Also, Asaka-san...I made a student to leak her personal information on the internet just because I didn't like her."-he also confessed.-"And that guy too...I broke his leg and call it self-defense but it wasn't true at all. I just hated him."

-"As of today, I'll resign my position as a teacher and turn myself in."-Kamoshida started to sob.-"Someone, please call the police!".

After that, the teachers forced the unsettled students to return to their classes. They were all murmuring about the issue and how this all coincided with that calling card of the said 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts'. Kazumi, Ann and Ryuji gathered in a corner of the gym:

-"His heart really did change…"-Ann said surprised.

-"It's impressive how fast it was tho…"-Ryuji said in shock too.-"Was this really for the best?"

-"I'm sure it was."-Kazumi said with a smile.-"He even apologized personally to us."

-"Not like it makes me feel better…"-Ryuji sighed. He was addressed as 'that guy' after all.

Three students approached to them, one of them was Mishima and he vowed towards Ann:

-"Takamaki-san, I'm so sorry!"-he said.-"We all knew what was going on in the volley team but we kept it quiet."

-"A-Asaka-san, you too."-he also vowed at her.-"I don't know how can I repay you for what I did. But I will, I swear!"

-"We're sorry too, Takamaki."-one of the girls that was with Mishima spoke.-"We spread those rumors about you but we didn't know what have to gone through…"

-"I'm sure there's a lot of other students who want to apologize as well."-said the other one before a teacher send them to their classrooms.

-"See you in class."-they said before going back.

-"See you later, Asaka-san. I'll find a way!"-Mishima went after them.

-"Looks like Kamoshida ain't the only one who had a change of heart…"-Ryuji said.-"You should be happy that the rumors about you will stop too, Ann."

-"It's fine. I didn't mind them."-she replied.-"I'm glad that I was able to do something for Shiho."

-"You should go and tell her then!"-Kazumi suggested and Ann replied with a smile.

They all went to their classes. After school, Ryuji and Kazumi waited for Ann in the hideout:

-"The perfect time of the day for one of these…"-Kazumi said happily while she was enjoying her banana milk. Ryuji could've swear he saw her breasts grow a little bit more.

-"Girl, you're killing me here…"-he murmured embarrassed. He was really a pervert for thinking about someone as innocent as Kazumi in that way.

-"Huh?"-she didn't really heard what he said.-"Do you want some, Ryuji-kun? Maybe you can grow too."

-"..."-he thought she was talking about **that **and got madly bushed as he hid his crotch.-"W-What are you getting at!?"

-"She meant you can grow a brain, idiot."-Morgana made fun of him and his pervert thoughts.

-"Who are you calling an idiot!?"-he exclaimed.

-"Do you have to be so loud?"-Ann arrived to the rooftop and Kazumi stood to receive her.

-"Welcome! How did it go?"-Kazumi asked.

-"She regained consciousness."-she said as she going to cry.

-"For real?"-Ryuji said surprised, just like the other two.

-"It was only for a little bit but I could talk to her."-she said as she sat down and reclined towards the front so they won't see her tears.-"I told her that Kamoshida confessed everything he did."

-"She was also a bit angry at me because she found out that I was going out with Kamoshida for her sake."-she also said.-"You were right about telling her, Kazumi."

-"I'm just glad I could help everyone."-Kazumi said with a smile.-"You, Ryuji-kun, Suzui-san, Mishima-kun and others… When I came up with the idea of using the Metaverse to change the situation, I did it for you all."

-"Thank you."-Ann said as she hold close to her the necklace she had.

-"Still, I was wondering..."-Ryuji interrupted the conversation.-"Why was Kamoshida the only one who had a Palace on the Metaverse? Everything else looked normal."

-"Everyone can have a Palace, you know?"-Morgana replied.-"Want to check?"

-"..."-the teenagers stayed quiet.

-"Maybe not now."-Ann said.-"The rumors about Kamoshida and you two are surging. We better stay low for a while."

-"Rumors? What is this time?"-Kazumi said in disappointment.

-"According to the rumors, you two gathered and used some kind of physical violence or unwanted drug injection to force him to confess."-Ann said.-"People are still reluctant about the Phantom Thieves, it seems."

-"**Life didn't change** after all…"-Kazumi sat down sad. Why did the world was so focused on not leaving her live normally?

-"Cheer up."-Ryuji said.-"We should see if we can sell this medal at a good price!"-he looked online about the price.

-"30,000 yen!? Is it worth only that!?"-Ryuji said surprised.

-"That reminds me, you haven't paid me for the money I lend you back in middle school."-Ann said to Ryuji.

-"You're gonna tell me I borrowed 30,000 from you?"-Ryuji said.

-"That should be with compound interests of course."-Ann said with a smile.

-"Ugh…"-Ryuji sighed.

-"Hold on. I was dragged into this by you guys."-Morgana said.-"What about if we use the money for a fancy celebration for our successful mission?"

-"That sounds like a good idea!"-Kazumi said excited.-"What do you think?"-she asked the others.

-"I'm up to this. There's a place I wanted to go with Shiho, that will do."-Ann said and they looked at Ryuji.

-"I owe money so I can't complain."-Ryuji said.-"Where are we going to sell it?"

-"Leave that to Kazumi. We know a place."-Morgana said.

-"That settles it. I'll call for a reservation but when should it be?"-Ann asked.

-"What about the fifth, on Children's Day?"-Ryuji asked.-"I wish it was sooner but I have to help out at home."

-"Aren't you a sweet boy?"-Kazumi said with a smile making him flustered.

-"S-Shut it!"-he replied.

-"Oh, yeah. That reminds me of that other rumor about you two dating."-Ann mentioned.-"Kazumi, you better watch out. What if you find someone better?"

-"It ain't anything like that!"-Ryuji was the first to deny it.-"We're friends, right Kazumi?"

-"Yes!"-Kazumi smiled.

-"These two are in different levels of naiveness…"-Morgana murmured.

The rebels went back to their homes to enjoy the rest of the Golden Week. But, was this successful mission the end of the Phantom Thieves or just the beginning?

**Take your time.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Mementos/The Phantom Thieves of Hearts **

**May 2nd, in the evening.**

Kazumi arrived with a smile at LeBlanc, and of course, Sojiro noticed it:

-"What's it? You're acting very lively today."-he asked her.

-"Hum?"-Kazumi stopped.-"Well, I got to make a lot of friends. For someone like me… don't you think is something I should be proud of?"

-"I see. That's good."-Sojiro crossed his arms.-"Just make sure they don't get you in trouble, you already have things to worry about."

-"By the way, two boxes came up for you."-Sojiro said as he pointed upstairs.-"They're a bit heavy so I carried them to your room."

-"Two boxes?"-Kazumi asked.-"I just remember to order one thing on Sunday though…"

-"Yeah, the other one is actually from your father."-he said and Kazumi rushed upstairs.

-"Good night!"-she said before leaving. Sojiro couldn't help but smile. He was fully aware about Kazumi's family situation and the fact that the girl was just acting like a little kid going for a present was precious. Inside him, he hoped that another person he was thinking about could smile like Kazumi just now.

-"Don't forget that tomorrow you'll be helping out here!"-he exclaimed to her.

-"Yes~!"-she exclaimed from the upper floor.

In her room, Kazumi left her backpack with Morgana in the table nearby the entry and went towards the boxes:

-"What's the rush?"-Morgana asked as he freed himself.

-"Yes! The new banana milk with yogurt mix!"-Kazumi said excited.

-"Oh, come on."-Morgana sighed.-"This is from your dad right? Why would you ask him for this?"

-"I didn't."-Kazumi said.-"He could've figure out that I'm spending money on these."

-"Seriously?"-Morgana was weirded out by the fact that Kazumi's father spoiled her with that milk so much.-"By the way, I have never seen you talk to your father or your mother…"

-"They are divorced. I lived with my father ever since I was twelve."-she replied having a serious expression on her face.-"I haven't talked with my father ever since I moved here."

-"Yeah, uhmm...Sorry for asking."-Morgana said uncomfortable. He felt responsible for ruining Kazumi's happy mood.-"Let's cheer up, shall we? After all, we're going to have a celebration soon!"

-"I'm fine, Morgana."-she said.-"I'll tell you guys about my past later on. For now, it's not the moment."

-"If that's what you want…"-Morgana sighed.

-"Oh. The cool sprays I ordered came!"-Kazumi said as she saw the other box.-"This sure will be useful in case I ran out of power to use Jack Frost-heeho!"

Morgana made no comments. After putting everything on place, Kazumi noticed that her plant was dying. It will be nice if she could get more nutrients but she had to go to bed as tomorrow, she promised to help in the store all the day.

**May 4th.**

Morgana woke up tired while Kazumi was arranging her hair:

-"Agh. The chief made us work a lot yesterday…"-Morgana said.-"We have to sell the medal today so you better say no in case he asks us…"

-"I know. Also don't address it as we, I was the one who did everything."-Kazumi said inflating her cheeks as a whim.

-"I gave you moral support!"-Morgana replied back.

-"Whatever you say, Blacky."-she said to him in order to annoy him.

-"Ok. Ok. Please, don't treat me by that name…"-Morgana seemed defeated.

They went downstairs, Morgana inside her backpack, and Sojiro noticed her:

-"Good morning, Sojiro-san."-she said.

-"Are you going somewhere? I was going to ask for you help once more but…"-Sojiro seemed indecisive.

-"Yeah. I'm sorry but I have something to do at Shibuya. Can I wash the dishes later?"-Kazumi said as she put her hands in a praying manner.

-"Well…"-before Sojiro could say anything, a customer arrived. It was the prosecutor, Sae Nijima.

-"Welcome."-Sojiro greeted her.

-"Am I interrupting something?"-the woman said as she saw Kazumi in that apologizing pose.

-"N-Not at all!"-Kazumi said nervous realizing what she meant and straighten up.

-"Are you a part-timer here? I'm surprised this place can afford one."-Sae said as she sat down in one of the chairs next to the serving bar.

-"Exactly. She's a part-timer here."-Sojiro replied immediately.-"Anyways, what are going your order?"-he asked the woman.

-"...I'll have the house blend please."-Sae replied.

-"What a heavy atmosphere…"-Kazumi thought as she saw Sojiro silently working. The news on TV caught their attention as it was about the subway accident from three weeks ago.

-"That's the thing everyone is talking about…"-Sojiro said as he was trying to open a conversation.

-"Doesn't it make you curious?"-Sae spoke.-"People who were living normal lives suddenly went mad or act deranged out of the blue. Not to mention that they happen one after another, could they be coincidental?"

-"Out of the blue…?"-Kazumi murmured curious. That was somehow familiar.

-"Are you interested?"-Sae smiled at the girl and after focusing on her face, she noticed something.-"Wait. That face… Where have I seen it before?"

-"Didn't you have something to do today?"-Sojiro interrupted.

-"Y-Yes! I'm going!"-Kazumi said nervous for the sudden reminder.-"Enjoy your coffee, miss!"-and she left.

-"Interesting high schooler you have as a part-timer huh?"-Sae said.-"Is my coffee ready yet?"

-"Coming right up."-he replied in a serious tone.

In the afternoon, Kazumi arrived at the Airsoft Shop in Shibuya:

-"It's you again. What can I do for you?"-the store owner said as he looked at Kazumi in front of him.

-"I'll looking to sell this."-Kazumi said as she handed out Kamoshida's gold medal in a box.

-"A gold Medal…"-the man said as he saw the item.-"Why do you have this? Listen kid, I don't buy any stolen or fake goods got it?"

-"How can you know that if you haven't checked it?"-she asked.-"I bet it's worth the money."

-"Heh."-the manager smiled as he was accepting a challenge.-"Let me see it then."

After the manager came back with the medal, he looked at her:

-"Fine. It's an authentic one. I'll buy it to you for 30,000 yen, how does that sound?"-he said.

-"Works for me."-Kazumi said with a smile and she received the money.

-"I'm not gonna ask you where did you get it from."-the owner said as he looked at the clock.

-"In exchange for the secrecy, take this."-he gave her a suspicious paper bag.-"It's a gift for selling me the medal. Make sure you come back with it the next time you come."

-"What's inside? Can I take a loo-"-before Kazumi said something, two men came through the door.

-"Munehisa Iwai, yes? We have a matter to discuss with you."-one of the man said.

-"Thanks for your purchase, please come back another time."-Iwai said to Kazumi as a signal to get out of the place.

-"I-I'll be going~"-Kazumi said nervous as she passed next to one of the guys.

-"You know why we are here right?"-one of the men said as Kazumi stayed in front of the door. Maybe that will give her clues about the object on the bag.

-"You tell me, Mr. Detective."-Iwai said with a cocky smile that made the other detective angry.

-Watch your mouth!"-he exclaimed as he slammed the table.

-"Are you here to check out on me? Go ahead."-Iwai replied.

-"Don't get cocky with us."-the detective replied pissed off.

-"What? An upstanding citizen is always on favor to cooperate with the cops, right?"-Iwai replied.

-"Are you sure those leads were correct?"-the calmed detective said to the other one who was angry.

-"I'm pretty sure that they were…"-the other one responded.

-"If you guys are done here, I have a business to attend."-Iwai said as he wanted to get rid of them.

-"You bastard…"-the angry detective said in disappointment and saw Kazumi still on the store.-"Hey, you! The girl!"

-"Yes…?"-Kazumi replied nervous. Why couldn't she stop sneaking into other's problems?

-"Show me what is on the bag."-he said.

-"She's the daughter of one of my respected customers. You can watch the surveillance camera footage as evidence."-Iwai interrupted.

-"What? If they see me selling that medal or that I bought guns with Ryuji-kun the other day…"-Kazumi thought scared.-"I better get out of here!"

-"Don't care. I wanna know what is on that bag."-he said.

-"It's nothing of your business."-Kazumi said in hurry.-"I better give this to my dad before it gets too late."

-"Heh."-Iwai smiled as he was proud of her guts.-"Have a safe travel, kid."

-"Thank you."-Kazumi said as she went out while hearing both detectives disputing.

After getting on the Shibuya Station, Kazumi opened the chat app:

"It's all done! We sold it for the highest price."-she texted to her friends.

-"Awesome! Hey, Ann. What about the place?"

×"All set. I got a good reservation."

×"Let's meet on Shibuya on the noon so we can go together there."

-"Sounds good. Kazumi, you remember the way?"

"I'm already used to it."

×"By the way, did you guys saw the news yesterday?"

-"About Kamoshida right?"

-"Man. It was great. No way the school is gonna play dumb with that."

×"Shiho's name didn't come either so I guess that's a relief."

"Maybe we can put this behind our backs and keep pressing forward."

-"Yup. Sounds good to me!"

×"Nothing a good buffet can't resolve."

-"Buffet? Hell yeah! I'm so excited for this celebration party now!"

Kazumi closed the app with a smile. The feeling that she could help her new friends was even more tendering as she read that conversation. Hopefully other people could move forward now that Kamoshida was done for.

In the evening, Kazumi arrived to her room. Sojiro didn't really told her anything related to that woman from the morning to who he tried so hard to lie to.

Morgana came out of her bag:

-"Hey, Kazumi. You should check the bag the owner gave us."-he reminded her.

-"I totally forgot…"-Kazumi hurried to take out the paper bag.-"But, would that be fine?"

-"He didn't say you couldn't. Aren't you curious?"-Morgana said.

-"..."-Kazumi thought that the contents could be dangerous. Who knows? Maybe the owner gave her drugs to make her a complice.-"I definitely need to know what's going on."

-"Open it!"-Morgana meowed. Kazumi did as told and saw with surprise a real-looking gun in the bag.

-"What the…?"-Kazumi said in shock as Morgana approached.

-"Wow! It's a real gun!?"-he said in shock.-"No, wait. It's definitely a model."

-"You scared me there."-Kazumi sighed.

-"Hey! This gun could do wonders in the Metaverse."-Morgana said after a thought.-"We should try to negotiate with him for the price of it!"

-"First the Doctor, now the Gun Shop owner…"-Kazumi sighed.-"Why are you making me negotiate with suspicious people?"

-"Nothing can be done. A Phantom Thief must be open in heart to form a deal with anyone!"-Morgana excused.

-"Still, he's different from Dr. Takemi."-she said.-"I bet he is not ordinary owner you know?"

-"I guess you have to gather more **courage **to speak to him about it, huh?"-Morgana asked and Kazumi nodded.

Kazumi received a call short after from Ann. They discussed about the news and how their actions gave people the courage to confess and move forward. Something like that made the whole Phantom Thieves deal easier to carry.

**May 5th.**

Kazumi and the others arrived to a five-star hotel with an exquisite buffet. Ryuji was eating a large beef loan while Ann was eating a cake, Kazumi though, she was just having a beef stew and sharing some with Morgana hidden on her backpack:

-"No wonder Lady Ann to choose such a great place!"-Morgana said happily.

-"Well, this is a famous hotel after all."-she replied as she took a spoonful of chocolate cake on her mouth.-"By the way, I heard the police was coming to do some interviews in our school."

-"That's troublesome…"-Kazumi said in worry.

-"Our names are going to come up for sure. People are spreading rumors about us and Kamoshida."-Ryuji said with his eyebrows frowned as he cut a piece of the loan.

-"But, we got 'em pumped up! I keep hearing people say things like 'The Phantom Thieves truly stole his heart' and sorts."-he cheered up.-"I think some of them don't believe but others are grateful with them."

-"Here. Check this out!"-Ryuji said as he showed a website on his phone.

-"The Phantom Aficionado Website…?"-Ann and Kazumi asked at unison.

-"Look at these messages, they're really grateful with us."-Ann said at Kazumi with excitement that she corresponded.

-"By the way, how was with Shiho? Did you mention her about the Phantom Thieves?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Heh. She couldn't believe it really."-Ann said with a smile that fade away a bit after remembering Shiho.

-"Something wrong?"-Ryuji asked as he took his phone back.

-"I forgot to mention it but, Shiho is going to change schools as soon as she is discharged."-Ann mentioned.-"The abuse and the suicide...people are surely going to frame her for that so her parents thought that was for the best."

-"It sure is gonna get lonely."-Ryuji replied.

-"It'll be fine! We'll be friends still and also, Kazumi is here with us too."-Ann said as she looked at Kazumi.

-"It's a kind of bittersweet ending, isn't it?"-Kazumi replied as she gave a spoonful to Morgana.

-"Ending, huh?"-Ryuji thought.-"What are we going to do now?"

-"I don't know...Maybe start eating?"-Kazumi said and both of her friends gasped realizing something.

-"Oh no! This place has a time limit!"-Ann exclaimed.

-"It's an hour right?"-Ryuji said.-"Agh! I won't be able to eat all the meat dishes!"

-"And I have to go through the entire dessert menu!"-Ann said and they both rushed to the tables.-"Kazumi, take care of our stuff!"

-"We'll bring something for you too!"-Ryuji said.

After a couple of minutes, their table filled up with tons of meat and cake dishes along with a plate full of all kinds of beans. Kazumi was watching surprised how her partners were enjoying their meals:

-"So good...It's like a meat explosion in my mouth."-Ryuji said.

-"This cake…! I can't have enough!"-Ann said.

-"These two just completely focused in one thing, really?"-Morgana said in disbelief.-"Hey, what did you bring for us?"

-"Well, I didn't know what Kazumi eats aside from banana milk so I brought some beans."-Ryuji said.

-"Beans!?"-Morgana exclaimed indignated.

-"There were also some fried bananas, hard-boiled eggs and other kinds of beans."-Ann said.

-"M-More beans!?"-Morgana was in utter shock while Kazumi was pinching her fork at the said plate where everything was just mixed up terribly.

-"It all got mess up but it should taste good."-Ann said.-"The Milton Hotel buffet...I heard so many things about this place but it's so awesome!"

-"Hey, calories."-Ryuji reminded to Ann.

-"Shut up. I'll never get a chance to get expensive cakes like this at such a great cost!"-she defended her eating habits.

-"Ehehe."-Kazumi couldn't help but laugh.

-"This is just plain grotesque…"-Morgana said as he looked at the food.

-"It's fine."-Kazumi said to him.-"Let them eat at their hearts' content. After all they have been passing through before us…"

-"Want to get some real food, Morgana?"-Kazumi said as she took her bag.

-"Of course! We'll teach them!"-Morgana said but they were not even listening.-"Hey! At least watch for our seat while we're gone!"

-"Yes, yes."-the other two said.

While taking food from the tables, Kazumi and Morgana eavesdropped a couple of conversations between wealthy people about Kamoshida's case. Uncomfortably, all of them ended up with the elders dissing Kazumi for being a minor. She ended up with tons of food...at Morgana's advice.

Ryuji and Ann looked shocked at the amount of food:

-"Woah. Are you two going to eat all of that?"-the blonde boy said.

-"I-It can't be helped."-Kazumi said nervous. She really got carried away.-"It's the first time I have visited such an exquisite buffet…"

-"Still, isn't that too much for you two?"-Ann asked.-"Ryuji, you should help her."

-"I think we both should help her."-Ryuji replied.

-"No way. I'm already stuffed."-Ann said.

-"Stuffed with your face full of cake…"-he murmured but Ann ignored it. -"Anyways, let's deal with this ourselves!"

-"Let's eat!"-Kazumi said as she started with some of the fish dishes.

After a while, the three of them finally got to finish it all. Ryuji felt so stuffed that he was about to throw up, same with Morgana, so Kazumi was forced to go to the upper floor restrooms with them.

While they waited for the elevator of that floor on the way back:

-"I'm so stuffed…"-Morgana said.

-"I'm too. I probably won't eat anything else today."-Ryuji said.-"How come you're totally fine, Kazumi?"

-"That was a breeze for me, actually."-Kazumi said as she moved her hand back and forth as sign of no worries.

-"Is your stomach some kind of Palace?"-Ryuji commented.

-"Maybe if you two didn't eat until you puke, everything will be fine."-Kazumi said to them and they got a bit depressed, because she was right.

Some adults were close to them and they suddenly backed off when a group of men in black suits arrived. They made their way to the front of the elevator by pushing Kazumi and Ryuji out:

-"Hey, what the-!?"-Ryuji exclaimed in shock.

-"Any information on the case?"-a bald man with orange shaded sunglasses said. He was surrounded by the other men in suits.

-"No. But, why are you so interested in this case? It's not on your concern..."-A man beside him asked.

-"I don't care about your opinions you fool! When I say to advance on it, you do it."-the bald man said in demand. Kazumi looked at his face in between his acquaintances and felt something familiar.

-"Hey, you're cutting on the line!"-Ryuji exclaimed to the men.

-"We're in a hurry."-the man beside the distinguished bald man said.

-"So you're in a hurry means you can push people around?"-he said.-"At least, apologize to my friend here!"-he pointed at Kazumi who was absent minded.

The bald man looked at her and Kazumi felt intimidated:

-"It seems the customer cast has changed since the last time I came."-he said.-"When did they decided to open a daycare?"

-"What?"-Ryuji said pissed off and when he tried to go after him, the man beside pushed him aside.

-"Sir, we have no time for this."-he said to the bald man.

-"Ugh, fine."-the man sighed and they all entered on the elevator. Kazumi saw the face of that man for one last time.

-"That guy…"-Kazumi murmured and a flashback appeared on her mind:

-"Damn brat, I'll sue!"-a voice said with a similar tone as the one from the bald guy.

-"Where's that memory coming from…?"-Kazumi thought as she looked down.

-"Damn. What's with that guy?"-Ryuji mentioned.-"It pissed me off how he wasn't hidin' the fact that he was looking down on us!"

-"Agh. I seriously hate shitty adults like that!"-he said in frustration.

-"Don't let it bother you. We should be going down right?"-Morgana said as Ryuji touched the button of the elevator.

-"Kazumi, is something wrong?"-Ryuji asked as he saw her looking down.

-"It's nothing."-Kazumi said with a reassuring smile.

-"She doesn't eat well so often you know?"-Morgana said.-"I think we should cut out her supply of banana milk from today on."

-"Don't be like that!"-Kazumi said with a whim.

-"I'm with Morgana on this."-Ryuji said, gaining the disapproval look of Kazumi.

When they arrived to their table, Ann looked at them with anger:

-"There you are. What took you so long?"-she said crossing her arms.

-"Why are you so pissy…?"-Ryuji exclaimed surprised by Ann's sudden anger.

-"Sorry. I just had a run-in with a woman earlier."-Ann said apologizing while they sat down.-"She bumped with me and yet, she blamed me for dropping her plate."

-"Not to mention, the waiters looked at me with disapproval. Are we...out of place here?"-Ann asked to her friends uncomfortable.

-"Maybe for them we are, but we're still customers."-Kazumi replied.-"It's not that bad like that guy earlier…"

-"Yeah. Those guys were looking down on us and pushed us out of the way."-Ryuji commented.

The room fell on an awkward silence until Ryuji spoke:

-"Hey, Morgana. You said everyone can have a Palace right?"

-"As long as they have strongly-twisted desires, yes."-Morgana replied.

-"Why the sudden question?"-Kazumi asked to Ryuji.

-"I was thinkin' that we can change the hearts of people like that too."-he replied.

-"You mean you want to continue with the Phantom Thieves!?"-Ann murmured in surprise.

-"Think about it. We dealt with Kamoshida yet people didn't believe it and those who have no option but to deal with him are now grateful."-Ryuji said.

-"You have a point."-Kazumi said in low voice.-"There must be a lot of people like us...alone and with nobody who can help them, not even the police."

-"Kazumi, you too?"-Ann said surprised.-"But, what about your record…?"

-"It's fine. Nobody can possibly know our methods."-Kazumi smiled.

-"I agree."-Ann said getting caught by the enthusiasm of the other two.-"If I hold back and do nothing to help someone, I will be the same as before and I can't allow that to happen."

-"You guys are under my tutelage but if you want to keep this up, we're an organization now."-Morgana said.

-"Let's beat the crap out of those shitty adults and get ourselves recognized!"-Ryuji exclaimed excited, forcing Kazumi to cover his mouth.

-"Not so loud, we're in public!"-she scolded him.

-"Sorry…"-he said as they sat down again.

-"Kazumi, are you fine with keep being our leader?"-Ann asked her.

-"Is that fine?"-Kazumi asked unsecure.-"Last time Morgana said that I'm too kind for it and…"

-"I take that back."-Morgana said.-"It's true that you are heartful but that's also what makes you so strong."

-"Let's not forget that it was that kindness the reason why me and Ann are here."-Ryuji mentioned.-"It's fine, I won't let anyone take advantage of you!"

-"Same. Trust in yourself."-Ann said as she posed her hand on Kazumi's shoulder.

-"Alright! I'll do it!"-Kazumi said excited.

-"It's all settled!"-Ryuji said excited.-"What name are we gonna be called for now on? I put 'Phantom Thieves of Hearts' before but maybe a real name will be cooler!"

-"Leader, this is your call."-Ann said.

-"Me…?"-Kazumi said surprised that they gave her the chance to name again.-"What about... 'Les Blues Rebelles'? It stands for the 'Blue Rebels' in french."

-"Blue Rebels? You're the only blue one actually."-Ryuji said.-"Other than that, why in french?"

-"Arsene Lupin, my persona, is the french symbol of justice made from the shadows. He was a thief who stole from others worse than him and never got caught."-Kazumi said.-"Blue is the color of the night and secrecy just like the job we'll do."

-"What do you think? Isn't it cool?"-Kazumi looked at them with eyes full of expectation.-"Not too bad for the 'Lady of the lame names' huh?"

-"You put a lot of thought on it so I think it's fine."-Ann said to support her.-"Les Blues Rebelles, right?"

-"Sounds unique and gallant, I'm up for it."-Morgana said.-"Make sure you spell it for Ryuji, it'll be embarrassing if he writes it wrong."

-"What? It's just french! I can say it well!"-Ryuji defended himself against Morgana's claims.-"L-Les Blu...Rebelles?"

-"Blues…"-Kazumi corrected.

-"Ok. I wasn't too far."-Ryuji said proud of himself.

-"...I'll help him with the card next time."-Kazumi suggested totally distrusting Ryuji's grammar skills.

-"Well, now that our name is settled, what about our next target?"-Ann asked.

-"We have to hit a big celebrity or a bigwig if we want people to recognize us…"-Ryuji mentioned.

-"There could be tons like that…"-Kazumi said.-"It should be someone we don't have hard feelings about too, otherwise, it will be easy for an investigator to track us since Kamoshida was the first one."

-"An unanimous decision, huh?"-Morgana said.

-"Oh no! Our time for the buffet has ran out!"-Ann said.

-"We can talk more on this tomorrow."-Ryuji mentioned.

**November 11th**

Sae was sitting there with her arms crossed:

-"So, you're telling me that you changed your victim's mind with the power of a mysterious world and stole his heart just as a talking cat instructed you?"-she reiterated.

-"Believe it if you wish, I'm just telling nothing more than the truth."-Kazumi said.

-"You didn't hit Kamoshida on revenge but for someone else's sake, huh?"-Sae muttered.-"No, even with good intentions, the means of changing someone's mind without consent is a crime."

-"Is it?"-Kazumi asked.-"I heard cops do the impossible to get the truth out of someone and sometimes is the _truth_ they want to hear."

-"What are you getting at?"-Sae said with distrust.

-"What is the truth you want me to confess?"-Kazumi asked her directly.

-"Don't lump me with that kind of people."-Sae said distressed.-"Listen, girl. I'm the one making the questions here."

-"If you keep that truth you're speaking about is fine with me, soon you'll ended up revealing what I want to know the most."-she said.

-"I see…"-Kazumi closed her eyes.-"How shall I continue the story then?"

-"Tell me about your next objective."-she passed her file with the photo of an old man with long gray hair and wearing a yellow yukata.-"The famous artist, Ichiryusai Madarame."

-"How did you get to know his crimes? Why was he targeted?"-Sae asked.

-"Before I get to that point, there's something I'll like to mention about the talking cat."-Kazumi said.-"The deal we made with him to recover his 'human' self, it brought us with a major tool to target not the big ones but also petty criminals with less distorted desires…"

-"It was on a part of the Metaverse called Mementos…"-Kazumi continued the story from there.

**Back to the story.**

Kazumi went home after the buffet. She and her friends texted for a while about the people who believed on them in that Phantom Aficionado Website and who made such page. As no clues were on them, Kazumi went to sleep as tomorrow was a school day.

She heard the piano and the singing voice again and woke up with a bit of excitement:

-"It must be them waiting to congratulate me for becoming stronger."-she thought happily and when she noticed, she was on a dark room.-"Huh?"

-"What is this place…?"-Kazumi thought as she saw that she was using a black and white striped prisoner suit and she was on a cell.-"No way. If I was in a courtroom then...they declared me guilty!?"

-"There you are!"-a loud girly voice said and the next thing she heard was a staff hitting the cold bars of the jail.-"Rise up, inmate!"

-"Inmate…?"-Kazumi went towards the bars and found two little girls dressed as wanders, with white hair and yellow eyes. They were also wearing patches on opposite eyes, one of them had hair buns and the other a straid.

-"You have advanced quite a bit in your rehabilitation. We have been waiting for you to connect with us."-the one with the straid said with a calm voice.

-"Who are you two…?"-Kazumi asked confused.-"Is this the Velvet Room? What happened with Victor, Will and…?"

-"Don't ask complicated questions now!"-the one with the buns exclaimed.-"You are in the Velvet Room but this is not your heart."

-"Eh?"-Kazumi was even more confused.

-"Our other prisoner has called you from far."-the calmed one said.-"It warns you to watch out for your decisions and requires your help for his salvation."

-"Who's this person you're talking about?"-Kazumi asked.-"Could this be his heart then?"

-"You learn fast, inmate."-the explosive one said.-"Listen, everything that happens here must remain here, understood?"

-"Our time is short here. We shall explain more to you next time."-the calmed one said.

-"Wait! What are your names?"-Kazumi asked.

-"We're Justine."-the calmed one answered.

-"...and Caroline."-the explosive one said before Kazumi saw the room disappear in a blink and found herself on the Velvet Room she knew.

-"My, my. It has taken time to summon you this night."-Igor said with his never-ending smile.-"That aside, I'll like to congratulate you for your success."

-"Thank you…?"-Kazumi said confused as it was weird she ended up in this Velvet Room.

-"Our master is giving you words of appraisal!"-Will said as he slammed his hand on the table.-"Show more enthusiasm, culprit!"

-"Yes, yes…"-Kazumi said scared. That kid was always very explosive, huh?

-"Last time you asked for your rehabilitation and I shall answer you about it."-Igor continued.-"As you are aware, you have a great potential as a Persona-user. This potential is weak now but it can be refined in order to overcome your ruin."

-"Potential?"-she asked.

-"There's lots of means you can increase your strength. Fighting Shadows and gaining experience is one. Fusion, the one we provide you is another."-Igor explained.

-"I see…"-Kazumi thought.-"Therefore, I'll need to fight more Shadows in the Metaverse to strengthen my current Personas or fuse for stronger Personas isn't it?"

-"You adapt very well to your surroundings, culprit."-Victor said in appraisal.

-"This is all possible thanks to our Master's aid."-Will said.-"We also have words for you so open those ears very well."

-"Those people you have made connections with, make sure to spend time with them."-Victor said.-"The stronger your bond, the stronger the support power for the Arcana they represent in your journey will be; allowing you to fuse for stronger Personas."

-"You better use your free time wisely and nothing of slacking off. You're time with them is very limited."-Will said.

-"Got it!"-Kazumi said to them in obedient tone.

-"Your rehabilitation has been going well ever since you stepped up from your past."-Igor said.-"The thought of whether you will be able to accept your Shadow was worrisome, however you exceeded my expectations back then and now as well."

-"I must bless your success for the time being with this gift. It'll be helpful for the rehabilitation you're devoting yourself to."

-"...I have high hopes on you."-Igor said as he looked at Kazumi's head and produced a change in her cognition.

-"I'll make sure to not let you down."-Kazumi said as she felt the change in her heart.

The Fool Arcana received a third star.

*Persona storage increased to 8*

-"The court enters on a break."-Victor said.

-"Return to your world, culprit."-Will said and Kazumi went to sleep.

**May 6th.**

During the morning class, Ms. Kawakami mentioned about how the teachers have it rough about Kamoshida and gym class has been cancelled for the time being. To make her students pay attention, she talked about how people can have multiple personalities in their subconscious, not related to the multiple personality disorder.

Kazumi heard everything very interested which increased her knowledge.

*Kazumi's knowledge is now **Learned***

In the lunchtime, Kazumi was with her friends as, per Ryuji's suggestion, nobody will notice a thing in the hallways since everyone is talking about the Phantom Thieves and he found the Phandom website to be useful to look for targets. However, it was a bit fruitless as people in the survey of the website didn't really have problems that called their attention. Besides, it wasn't of much help to see that other students thought Kamoshida confessed out of pure guilt for Shiho's suicide attempt.

Meanwhile, in the Principal's office, he called the Student Council president inside:

-"Did you wanted to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?"-said the student crossing his arms as he was still ashamed for what happened in the assembly.

-"You saw Kamoshida-kun's state when he confessed, isn't that right?"-the Principal asked.-"It is as if he's personality completely changed. Something is not right here."

-"I'm not sure if I follow."-the student asked with confusion.

-"Rumors specify that some students were meddling in his business."-the Principal said.-"Who are these students perhaps? It's what I want you to research for me so I can handle the situation with the media and the police in a perfect fashion."

-"So, you think these supposed students had anything to do with Mr. Kamoshida's sudden change."-the president closed his eyes thinking about it.-"Sir, are you implying that the rumors of the Phantom Thieves are real?"

-"That's up for you to investigate."-he replied.-"You have been number one in your class from day one. A lot of students and teachers respect you and favor you."

-"I can write a letter of recommendation to any college you want to enter, Makoto Nijima."-the Principal said with a confident smile.-"It sure must come in your blood, as your sister who is still young achieved a place in the public prosecutors office."

-"Wouldn't it be a shame if something disappointing happened and your sister was made aware of it?"-he said with the same smile. The Principal was definitely threatening the distinguished student with his future.

-"I understand."-he replied with a defeated expression.-"I'll start looking at once if you allow me."

-"That's what I was going to suggest."-the Principal said and Makoto retired respectfully.

The principal contacted someone telling them how their investigation was going to start. Meanwhile, Makoto already had on his target look a couple of suspects:

-"Those girls…"-he murmured as he remembered Ann and Kazumi's claims in the assembly.-"They might be my first lead to this."

After school, Kazumi was checking her messages as Ryuji mentioned that the police came to school to ask the teachers. When she pull up her bag, Mishima approached to her:

-"Hey, Asaka-san."-he said a bit nervous but holding a kind of excitement.-"Have you seen the Phantom Aficionado Website?"

-"I have heard of it these days, why?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"You see, I was the one who started it!"-he said releasing his excitement.-"What do you think?"

-"Why do you ask for my opinion?"-Kazumi asked.-"Are you interested on the Phantom Thieves by any chance?"

-"To be honest…"-Mishima approached to her invading her private space. As Kazumi was still working on her shyness to guys, she felt extremely uncomfortable.-"I know you guys are the Phantom Thieves."-he whispered to her ear.

-"R-Really?"-Kazumi asked nervous.-"Can you please let me go now?"

-"Oh sorry, I invaded your private space."-he said bushing embarrassed.-"Are you...alright?"-he asked as he saw her keeping a bit of a distance from him.

-"P-Perfectly fine. Just don't do that again."-Kazumi said.

-"Is it true?"-Mishima wanted to confirm.-"Wait. If that was the case, I should keep it a secret then."

-"I feel like you're going ahead of yourself…"-Kazumi murmured.

-"You know, Kamoshida used me and I also did bad things to you guys."-Mishima said while looking down.-"I'm sure there's more adults outside just as evil as him. I know the Phantom Thieves will take them down too but…"

-"Please let me know if I can do something to help!"-Mishima took her hands suddenly, making her flustered.-"This is not much but I really want to apologize with you for everything…"

-"That's great, but…"-Kazumi said trying to not hit Mishima for invading her personal space for the second time in a row.

-"You guys are not going to end this after one target right?"-Mishima said.-"People have high expectations for you and I also implemented the survey so they can talk about their problems and show their support."

-"I'll really like to support the acts of justice of the Phantom Thieves, can I please?"-he insisted with a shiny look in his eyes.

-"I got it, now can you please get off me!?"-Kazumi exclaimed not holding her nerves anymore.

-"Shot, sorry."-Mishima said blushing.-"I made you feel uncomfortable...but I'm not a creep ok?"

-"It's not your fault, Mishima-kun."-Kazumi tried to smile gently.-"I'm glad you decided to support the right side…"

-"Thank you, Asaka-san."-Mishima smiled.

-"_I am thou. Thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Moon Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power._"-a tarot card with the name of "The Moon" was created in Kazumi's heart and got its first star.

*Mishima's support bonus unlocked*

-"See you around!"-Mishima said as he went out of the classroom. Kazumi sighed deeply. She had to do something with that shyness of hers.

-"What a cutie."-Ryuji said and she found her friends right in front of her.-"You're still shy with new people."

-"That response is completely different from what you were saying before we get in."-Ann sighed.-"You were this close to jump in and attack Mishima-kun. Are you a moron?"

-"Don't call me a moron! I know that Kazumi was feeling really uncomfortable!"-Ryuji excused himself.

-"You two were hearing everything this whole time?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Sorry. It felt awkward just to come in while he was telling you that."-Ann apologized.-"So, he was the one who created the website…"

-"Doesn't that means he knows your identities?"-Morgana expressed worried.

-"Seems like it…"-Kazumi murmured to him.

-"It should be fine. He was playing it cool anyway."-Ann said.

-"I guess we should have a chat about this later."-Ryuji said with a serious expression on his face.

-"...Ryuji-kun, please don't hit my new friend."-Kazumi said in worry.

-"What? Hey, no!"-Ryuji said flustered.-"I'm not gonna punch anybody, ok? You girls are taking it too serious."

-"I'll say though, a forum where people post their problems may seem incredibly useful."-Morgana said.-"No, actually we can start making it right now!"

-"Actually we can't."-Kazumi said immediately.

-"Why not?"-Ryuji asked and he thought it for a few seconds.-"OH CRAP!"

-"What's with you!?"-Ann exclaimed surprised by his sudden exclamation.

-"Don't we have exams coming up!?"-Ryuji said.

-"We do. That's why I said it."-Kazumi said.

-"Judging for your expression, I think you're going to struggle this time around too huh?"-Ann said.

-"What's with that? You are only good at English!"-Ryuji said.

-"I rather that than being bad at every subject!"-Ann said.

-"Anyways, we should focus on the exams for now."-Kazumi said.-"We can look for a new target after the police ends their investigation here so no more suspicious meetings at school for now on."

-"Yes…"-Ann and Ryuji said with the diligence of soldiers.

After this meeting, Kazumi went to the underground mall of Shibuya to buy some nutrients for her plant. The flower shop owner told her that they were looking for part-timers and she seemed kind enough to work with plants. Kazumi accepted the job and learnt how to arrange flowers which made her look more considerate.

*Kazumi's kindness is now **Considerate***

Before she went home, she saw the same politician of the other day giving a speech but just as the last time, nobody was paying attention to him:

-"There has been a lot of accidents we can't ignore any longer. Can someone deny it!?"-the man said although the few people who were hearing his speech wasn't paying attention.-"We have to discover the truth of these incidents that are in the mouths of everyone these days!"

-"He makes a good point…"-Kazumi murmured towards Morgana.-"Why does nobody wants to change this situation when so many lives are in risk?"

-"Oh, young girl. You seem to be listening to what I have to say."-the man said to her.-"Are you perhaps interested in politics?"

-"I was just passing by…"-Kazumi said a bit ashamed.-"But, I found interesting what you were saying earlier."

-"Thank you."-he said as he scratched his neck embarrassed for being appraised by a young girl as Kazumi.-"Are you student? You shouldn't be wasting your time on the streets like this. I recommend you to take out the most of your free time in order to be efficient and grow into a capable woman."

-"I will thank you."-she said with a smile as she left.-"I hope I can see one of your speeches again."

-"Good night."-the man said and sighed.-"I wish more young people will be that interested in politics and their future."

Morgana came out of Kazumi's bag:

-"Hey, Kazumi. What do you think of that politician?"-Morgana asked.

-"Why do you ask?"-she replied.

-"I was thinking that since you need to negotiate with Shadows to add them to your mask, maybe we should get a shortcut."-Morgana said.

-"Shortcut?"-she asked confused.

-"You didn't noticed it but that politician influenced you to hear him somehow. If you learn from him how to give speeches, we could use that on avantage to get what we want from Shadows when we surround them!"

-"I see what you're getting at! But, he did say I was wasting my time…"-she said.-"He won't accept so lightly to teach me so I'll have to gain my place. Any ideas?"

-"Well, if he asked you to work for him, how will you demonstrate your skills?"-Morgana asked.

-"In a place where he usually is present and I'm working?"-she asked.

-"Exactly! We'll have to follow him for that."-Morgana said.-"Don't rush yourself for now, it's time to sleep."

-"You're right…"-Kazumi said tired.

She got home and fed her plant with nutrients, increasing her kindness. Morgana said that she looked more considerate after working on the flower shop. This made Kazumi think that Ann would open up to her.

**May 7th.**

After a long class day, the rebels gathered in the rooftop at Kazumi's refusal:

-"What did I said about secret meetings in school yesterday?"-she said to Ryuji.

-"Don't worry about it. Nobody comes here anyways."-Ryuji reassured her with a smile.

-"Did you find anything then?"-Ann asked while she located her hands on her hips.

-"Uhm...Not really."-Ryuji said nervous and Kazumi face palmed.

-"Ryuji-kun, we don't have the time to gather like this. Remember that people are still over us about Kamoshida."-she said which made Ryuji feel like an idiot.

-"Alright. Alright. I'm sorry if it is a bother to deal with me."-he said angry.-"I was just thinking that three heads work better than one but you girls are just focused in other things."

-"Don't say it like we don't care!"-Ann said to him. The door was opened and a new figure appeared; it was the council president.

-"Oh…!"-Ann expressed with surprise.

-"This place is off limits, you know that right?"-he said as he looked at Kazumi and Ryuji.

-"We will go when we finish talking."-Ryuji said with a bitter expression at him.-"Got a problem with that, Mr. President?"

-"The troublemaker, the girl of the rumors and the infamous transfer student. Interesting combination."-Makoto said and he walked straight towards Kazumi which made her shy.

-"Way to start a conversation."-Ann said offended.

-"Isn't this guy the one who is always studying on the library?"-she thought for herself.-"He's too...close."

-"Kazumi Asaka, isn't it?"-he asked her and she nodded in hurry.-"Mr. Kamoshida confessed that he made a student leak your record. For someone new, you grasped his attention very fast."

-"Do you hate him for that?"-he asked her.

-"W-Well...I…"-Kazumi was speechless as she felt cornered by him.

-"What's the matter? Did a cat bite your tongue?"-he asked as he frowned his eyebrows.

-"Give her a rest."-Ryuji butt in to help her.-"She's just an upstanding student."

-"I didn't ask for opinion, Sakamoto"-Makoto replied coldly at Ryuji which pissed him off.

-"And I say to give her a rest!"-he exclaimed as he grasped Makoto's shoulder to push him back.

-"Are you looking for a fight?"-Makoto asked angry.-"I won't hold back just because you're a kohai."

-"Shut the hell up!"-Ryuji exclaimed.-"I can make you kiss the floor in seconds!"

-"Stop it!"-Ann exclaimed as she went to Kazumi's side. The girl was still shaking up for the situation.-"You're making her uncomfortable."

-"Is that so?"-Makoto said recovering his cool.-"Not like I care."

-"No, you…!"-Ryuji was going to hit him for his sudden comment when Makoto reacted and grasped his fist just to hold his arm on his back forcefully.-"GAH!"

-"Ryuji-kun!"-Kazumi said worried.

-"What was that about making me kiss the floor?"-Makoto asked with a cocky attitude.-"Listen, I just need information about that weird calling card and what happened to Mr. Kamoshida."

-"I have to do something…!"-Kazumi thought as she frowned her fist.

-"We don't know anything."-Ann said.-"Still, what would you be interested in tactless things like that, Nijima-senpai?"

-"I have my own opinions about it, not like it matters."-Makoto said.

-"Let me go, you bastard!"-Ryuji said as he tried to release himself but that only hurted him more.

-"Fine."-Makoto let go off his arm. Kazumi grasped Ryuji from the shoulders in case he tried to do something risky like that again.

-"Are we done talking here? We can't finish our conversation otherwise."-Ann said with a serious expression.

Makoto looked at the rebels with frustration:

-"At least try to understand that I'm not doing this for enjoyment. I can't believe they forced me to search on this horseplay."

-"Horseplay!?"-Ann was offended. The issue with Kamoshida was almost a tragedy for a guy like the school council president to call it a simple childish conflict.

-"Anyways, it's been decided that this place will be closed off due to the accident."-Makoto said as he turned back.-"Some students come here after all. I'll leave it be for today."-and he left.

-"What was all that about!?"-Ann exclaimed furious.

-"He's into us."-Morgana said as he slid out from Kazumi's bag.

-"This is why I suggested not to gather at school for now…"-Kazumi said and turned towards Ryuji.-"Are you alright?"

-"That was nothing. He just caught me off guard."-the boy replied as he was massaging his elbow.

-"...I'm sorry. I really got flustered and did nothing."-Kazumi apologized to everyone.-"Sorry, Ryuji-kun. I shouted at you earlier but you still stood up for me..."

-"Nah. Don't worry about it."-Ryuji said without looking at her.-"I will be patient then."

-"Kazumi, you should be careful."-Ann advised her.-"He surely thinks that you're suspicious more than any of us."

-"Yes."-Kazumi nodded.

-"Tch. That guy is a real pain in the ass…"-Ryuji clenched his teeth.

-"That reminds me. Study hard, specially you, Ryuji."-Morgana said.-"There will be times when we need the brains in Palaces. Everything you do in real life has an impact on your abilities in the Metaverse."

-"Well, study will be easier if we just think of it as a way to train us as Phantom Thieves…"-Ann said.

-"I guess you got a point."-Ryuji said disappointed.-"But man, I was so pumped up to start helpin' people and we just have to hold back for now."

-"In that case, there's something we can do."-Morgana said.-"It involves the mission you guys promised to help me with."

-"Oh? You had leads to your memories?"-Kazumi asked interested.-"I guess we can do that. It won't drive any suspicions to us."

-"That settled, follow me."-Morgana said as he exited the school rooftop.

After a walk, they ended up in the subway station where Morgana asked Ryuji to look for targets in the Phandom website:

-"I say it before, there's no big hits here."-the boy complained.

-"No need for that. We can start with a small target, just pick a name."-Morgana said.

-"Let me see…"-both Ryuji and Ann looked for targets and Ann found one.

-"What about this one?"-Ann proceeded to read the petition.-" 'I don't know what to do about my ex-boyfriend that it's stalking me. His name is Natsuhiko Nakanohara.' "

-"It also says he's a teller at City Hall."-Ann also mentioned.

-"A government worker's stalking someone?"-Ryuji said.

-"That should be a suitable target."-Morgana said.-"Now, get the MetaNav ready."

-"Are we going to jump into a Palace right now?"-Kazumi said surprised.-"What about the preparations?"

-"And the unanimous decision?"-Ann said.

-"Relax, ladies."-Morgana said.-"It doesn't require that much effort to get the treasure of someone like that."

-"Fine by me! I'm craving for some action!"-Ryuji said excited.

-"What do you think, Kazumi?"-Ann asked her.

-"Well, if Morgana says that it will be fine…"-Kazumi said.-"Let's do it."

-"Alright. I got the name ready, what about the location?"-Ryuji said.

-"No need for it, just say exactly what I'm going to say."-Morgana said.-"The keyword is Mementos."

-"Me-men-tos, wasn't it?"-Ryuji spelled and the space distorted around the teens.

All the people going back and forth in the station suddenly disappeared:

-"Everyone disappeared!?"-Ann exclaimed surprised.-"Why do I feel like walking in the air…?"

-"Is this that Nakanohara guy's Palace!?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Close enough. I'll explain it downstairs, the Shadows lurk in the Underground."-Morgana said.-"I don't understand why. They must be drawn to something on the deep underground."

They followed Morgana to the landing area where the space was totally changed. An eerie pink atmosphere, blood sliding down on the walls, and everything was darkened. That was the said 'Mementos':

-"Our clothes changed!?"-Ryuji said when he noticed it.-"The Shadows know we are here, isn't it?"

-"Since the very beginning."-Morgana, with his cartoony appearance, said.

-"They are not coming."-Kazumi said.

-"I have checked this place a lot of times, they don't get to this floor."-Morgana said.

-"Alright. It's time for explanations. What is this place exactly?"-Ann asked.

-"Mementos is everyone's Palace!"-Mona said.

-"What do you mean 'everyone's'...?"-Skull asked.

-"The normal Palaces are formed by the extremely twisted desires of people."-Morgana said.-"Mementos, however, is the collection of all the individual's unconscious. That's why it is everyone's palace."

-"So, everyone's mind is here even if they are complete strangers?"-Skull asked.

-"Exactly. It works just like the public transport while Palaces are more like someone's own car."-he explained.

-"So, what you're saying is…"-Panther tried to summarize.-"We can change the hearts of anyone even if they don't have a Palace?"

-"Yep. It works just like the Shadow of Shiho Suzui we found in Kamoshida's palace."-Morgana mentioned while looking at Kazumi.-"Although to be honest, I have never seen a Shadow escape from this Palace before."

-"Shiho's Shadow…"-Panther murmured.

-"Ok...so how are we gonna move around?"-Skull asked.-"This place looks huge and we won't get anywhere by walking."

-"It looks like my time has come."-Morgana said with a confident grin on his face as he jumped in front of them.

-"Morgana?"-Ace asked confused. Morgana stretched his paws counter clockwise and made a pose compressing his left paw towards his abdomen and the right one extended.

-"Morgana...Henshin!"-he said with a dramatic pause and made a jump in the air transforming into a bus with his pattern colors.

-"Come now, Panther and Ace. Ladies, first."-Morgana said as a bus.

-"A car…!?"-Panther said in shock.

-"No way…"-Skull said surprised.

-"For some reason, I was expecting you to transform into a man with a bug mask…"-Ace murmured.

-"Well, actually it is a spread belief among people that cats transform into buses."-Morgana explained.-"It's nothing assimilar from when you guys change your clothes. That's how your cognition of being a rebel acts."

-"...and you can teleport to another world between two vehicles in movement…?"-Ace said in disbelief.

-"Why didn't you do this on the castle!?"-Skull asked.

-"No way. It was too cramped and no way this fits into a chandelier."-Morgana excused.

-"Hey, Skull! Ladies first!"-Panther exclaimed as she went after Skull inside Morgana.

-"P-Panther, please be gentle!"-Morgana sounded flustered as he felt them inside.

-"By the way, do you drive yourself?"-Ace asked as she approached to Morgana-bus.

-"Duh. Of course not, someone has to drive me, I'm a car!"-Morgana said.

-"For real!?"-Skull said already inside.

-"Ace, do you know how to drive?"-Panther asked.

-"Well, I learnt with my brother's videogames…"-she replied.

-"It makes me worry but I don't really have that experience so…"-Panther said.

-"That should be fine. As long as Ace sees herself as a skilled driver, the cognition will move on her favor."-Morgana said.

-"I'll try it then."-Ace went to the driver's seat while Skull sat on the copilot's seat.

-"I'll be your co-pilot."-he said with a smile.

-"I'm counting on you."-Ace said.-"Where is the key to your engine?"-she asked Morgana.

-"Key? You don't need it. Just move the switch down."-he said and Ace did it with a switch in front.-"That tickles, a little bit down…"

-"Here…?"-Ace pulled a switch lower than the previous one and the bus started to vibrate.

-"Yes, there. It feels soooo good."-Morgana purred.

-"Is that purrin', I hear? What a creepy-ass car!"-Skull said freaked out.

-"Hey! Don't underestimate my meowtary engine."-Morgana said.

-"How do we find Nakanohara's shadow now?"-Panther asked.

-"The Nav must have pinpointed his location. I can feel it close by but this dungeon is a labyrinth and it changes everyday."-Morgana said.-"Therefore, we would've to drive around to find it."

-"That sucks…"-Skull said.

-"It's fine. It looks like it is closeby."-Ace said as she checked the Nav that showed an exclamation point close to the symbol that represented them in the map.-"Let's go!".

Ace pressed the acceleration lever and drove Mona-bus towards a creepy portal that distorted the railways. That was the distortion of Nakanohara's heart:

-"Are we ready to go, leader?"-Morgana asked.

-"Here we go."-Ace said as she pressed the lever to make Mona-bus jump inside the portal.

**Take your time.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Mementos/ Exams Time**

_**Mementos: Area 1 of Photo of Qimranut…**_

Ace drove the Mona-bus towards a distortion portal in front of her way. The car landed safely in a closed area where the creepy murmurs of a man could be heard:

-"There's someone here…"-Ace said as she stepped out of the car.

-"It must be Nakanohara's shadow."-Mona replied as he and the other two followed Ace close.

-"Lemme see...some dude from the City Hall became a stalker, huh?"-Skull said.

-"I don't know how much evil he has caused but we gotta stop him if he is bothering someone to the point of her needed help desperately."-Panther said.

-"She's mine…"-Ace heard as one of the murmurs of the man.

-"Let's talk to him."-Ace said as she stepped front along with the others and found the Shadow of a man with a coconut haircut, glasses and dressed as an office guy.

-"You! Are you Mr. Nakanohara?"-Ace started asking. The man turned around to them.

-"Who are you!?"-he asked in anger.

-"So you're that stalker. Have you ever stopped to consider how your ex feels!?"-Panther exclaimed at him.

-"She's my property! I can do whatever I want with her!"-he defended himself.-"It's not like she didn't treat me the same way. What's wrong with me doing what she deserves!?"

-"You can't treat people like shit just because they did it to you!"-Skull said to him.-"What a load of crap."

-"We are Les Blues Rebelles, we'll change the heart of rotten adults like you!"-Ace said as she held her hat as it was a sharpening it.

-"Rotten adults? There's billions of people worse than me!"-Nakanohara replied.-"What about Madarame!? He stole everything from me and you let him off the hook!?"

-"Madarame…? The hell this guy's goin' on?"-Skull asked but before any reply, Shadow Nakanohara transformed into a small oni with big head, a coconut haircut covering his face, eyes on his palms and a demon tail.

-"Here he comes!"-Morgana said as they prepared for battle. The oni used Tarukaja to increase his attack.

-"That shape...I have seen it before in the Velvet Room!"-Ace thought as she remembered her fusion experiments before taking down Kamoshida.-"His weakness...What was it?"

-"Listen. We have to use our magic skills for now."-she ordered as she couldn't grasp the weakness of their enemy.

-"Zorro!"-Morgana summoned his Persona to use Garu on him but it only hurt it normally. The oni charged towards them and Ace stood in front.

-"Apsaras!"-she summoned a Persona with the shape on a blue-skinned ballerina with a white dress. That Persona proceeded to attack with Bufu but it was the same result and the oni saw his chance to hit Ace with a resort punch out of nowhere making her back off.

-"Wind and ice are a no go…"-Ace murmured.-"Skull, is your turn!"

-"Magic huh?"-Skull thought.-"Taste the thunder, you creep!"-he exclaimed as he made Kidd cast a thunder over the oni and this left it knocked out in the floor.

-"That was it!"-Ace said realizing which was the weakness of the oni.

-"We got him!"-Skull exclaimed as they proceeded to surround him with a hold up.

-"Have you learnt your lesson by now?"-Ace asked but she received no response.

-"It seems like words aren't getting through…"-Morgana said.

-"We'll have to go by the hard way!"-Ace said as an order to start an All-out attack but it wasn't enough to take it down.

-"I finally have what it's mine. I won't let anyone take her away!"-the Shadow exclaimed as he attacked Morgana.

-"Hold there, Morgana!"-Ace attacked the Shadow to pull it apart from Morgana. He was thrown towards the wall and weak but not finished.

-"He's persistent…"-Ace said and Skull stood on her side.

-"I got this!"-he said as he stretched his arm swinging his weapon.

-"Go, Skull!"-Ace high-fived him and a motivated Skull approached to the weak oni to hit him with a hard home run swing landing a critical hit.

-"Wow…"-Panther said impressed.

-"Nice, **follow up**!"-Morgana appraised and they hold up on him again.

-"Save your last words!"-Ace exclaimed as they finished him off with an all-out attack and he returned to his former form.

-"I-I was wrong...Please forgive me…"-said Shadow Nakanohara standing on his knees-"It's all because that evil teacher deceived me and threw me away...After that, I couldn't stop my fixation towards her…"

-"Evil teacher?"-Ace asked.-"Was it the named Madarame you said earlier?"

-"You sure suffered because of another bastard. But, that doesn't mean that you ruin someone else's life."-Panther spoke.

-"I understood that now. I'll put an end to my ill love to her..."-Nakanohara said and after a thought, he spoke with a begging voice.-"You guys said you change hearts, right?"

-"If that's true then, please, change the heart of Madarame."-he told them.-"Before more people fall victim on his hands…"

-"We'll do what we can."-Ace said.-"You should do your part first."-at this said, the Shadow vanished leaving behind a white sphere floating.

-"Oh. It's that thing again. A treasure too, wasn't it?"-Skull said as Ace took it and it transformed into an attachment pearl.

-"I'm impressed you remember it."-Morgana said.

-"So, this is how you got Shiho's necklace?"-Panther asked.

-"That's right."-Morgana said.

-"Sorry if we had to beat her up first for that…"-Ace apologized on behalf.-"We had no option."

-"I guess it's fine."-Panther said confused.-"I realized that Shadows are not supposed to be friendly even if they belong to a kind person."

-"..."-the three of them fell in silence.

-"What's wrong?"-Panther asked.

-"Nothing at all."-Ace said nervous.-"We dealt with Nakanohara, so shall we head back now?"

-"Wait! There's something I want to check out."-Morgana said.

-"What would that be?"-Ace asked.

-"It's on the next floor. We just have to look for the platform to go down."-he said.

-"I guess there's no other way… We came all the way here because of your suggestion."-Panther said.

-"Thanks for being on my side, Lady Ann!"-Morgana jumped happily.

The rebels went out of the distorted portal that disappeared right after they escaped. As Mona claimed, Ace drove him around the labyrinth towards the lower floors. The Shadows in the railways looked different from Kamoshida's Palace as they had the appearance of humanoid black masses with many white masks on their body. To ambush them, Ace had to make the Mona-bus to crash with them from behind.

After a few rounds on the same area, Ace finally found the platform towards the area 2. While they were going down in the long electric stairs, Panther opened a conversation:

-"I have to say, Skull. I was impressed from that last move you did against Nakanohara."-she said.-"How could you swing like that?"

-"Oh, that? It was Ace's idea."-he said.-"She was on the softball team in her school and taught me how to swing. Pretty neat, huh?"

-"Wow...I wish I could do something like that too. I kinda feel left behind in battle when I see you guys use those team attacks."-she said.

-"That reminds me…"-Mona said.-"You haven't spent time with Ace like we do. Maybe your bonds need to be deeper to develop a strong team attack in the Metaverse!"

-"Oh, I see."-Panther said interested.-"I promised to get to know you better yet here we are...but, I don't plan on losing against you guys!"-she pointed at the boys.

-"I don't know if I should feel happy about that…"-Ace said sweating as she felt like her friend was taking it like a competition.

-"We're here."-Morgana said as they approached to the next platform with a giant creepy door blocking the way.

-"What's with this dead end?"-Skull asked as they approached to the door.

-"You see, this door didn't budge the last time I was here. But if my hunch is correct…"-Mona touched the door and this one opened instantly, leading to the stairs to another area.

-"Woah! What just happened?"-he asked.

-"Why did it open now?"-Ace asked Mona.

-"Well, since Kamoshida's palace is gone and people believe in the Phantom Thieves, I thought this door will finally open."-Mona explained.-"I kinda had a hunch that it'll happen."

-"I see, so this place is actually deeper than it looks…"-Ace said.

-"Shall we check out downstairs? Maybe there's other dead ends as well."-Panther suggested.

-"No, that's not why we're here today."-Mona said.-"You accomplish our goal so we should head back for now."

-"Then, lead us to the entrance."-Ace agreed to Mona's claim. They returned to the first floor and transported back to reality.

Behind the train wagon in Shibuya Square, they discussed about the door they found before:

-"I don't get fully that place…"-Ryuji said.-"Also, why was that door blocking us?"

-"I'm not sure but if I think about it…"-Morgana said.-"Mementos is the public's palace and can be altered by the general public's cognition. If they are blocking our way is because they can be denying our existence."

-"You mean if people believed more in the Phantom Thieves, then we can go deeper?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Very sharp, Kazumi."-he praised her.-"That must be the case."

-"But why do you know that much about Mementos, Morgana?"-Ann asked.

-"My memories are a bit foggy on that…"-he said looking away sadly.-"It's like I can only remember little by little…"

-"It'll be fine."-Kazumi cheered him up.-"We just have to dig deeper in that palace so you can recover your true form, right?"

-"That's right! I feel like there's something in Mementos that caused the distortions in my body…"-Morgana said fired up.-"With you guys I…!"

-"I see. So you wanted to be saved too right?"-Ann asked with a soft voice to Morgana.

-"I-I didn't!"-he said flustered.-"I just needed pawns!"

-"Nah. You probably stuck around with us so we could help you."-Ryuji said with a playful smile trying to annoy the cat.

-"Ugh. Take it as you want."-Morgana said annoyed and Kazumi proceeded to pet his head softly.

-"You are not honest."-she smiled.

-"Well, Mementos benefits us so I guess we can deal with your case in the process too."-Ryuji said as he scratched the back of his neck.

-"I'll help you. I hope you can regain what you lost."-Ann said to the cat with a determined look and Morgana looked surprised.

-"I'll be relying on you guys…"-he said.

-"By the way Morgana, are you a boy or a girl?"-Ann suddenly asked.

-"Definitely a boy."-Kazumi replied for him.

-"Exactly. I'm proud of Kazumi realizing the obvious."-Morgana replied happily.

-"Actually, it wasn't that obvious."-she replied.-"I was unsure since you have a girl name so I took the chance to look at your gender when you were sleeping bottoms up in my bed."

-"Y-You what!?"-Morgana suddenly blushed and hid in her backpack while exclaimed-"How could you say something so embarrassing in front of everyone!?"

-"Was it wrong…?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"I see. Well, I guess that solves the question."-Ann said.

-"Kazumi, let's go home! I don't want to see anyone right now."-Morgana exclaimed.

-"What's with you?"-Kazumi was still confused by Morgana's behavior.

-"Just ignore him Kazumi, he's overreacting."-Ryuji said with a smile on his face as he was about to laugh so hard.

-"Wait. How are we going to be sure about Nakanohara's change of heart?"-Kazumi asked Morgana.

-"Well, the lady that commented about him will definitely talk about it on that website, I guess."-Ann mentioned.

-"We should check for other targets as well. I mean, who knows if we can also get a big fish?"-Ryuji suggested excited.

-"A big one, huh?"-Kazumi thought remembering Shadow Nakanohara's last words.-"Well, I'll tell Mishima-kun to contact me in case he spots a worthy target on his website."

-"That's a good idea!"-Ann said.-"We're counting on you, leader."

-"If you guys are done, can we just go home!?"-Morgana was still embarrassed and inside the bag. Kazumi waved goodbye to her friends and went towards the station. All while from the distance, a young man with blue hair and dressing with the uniform of another school saw them.

**May 8th**.

It was a Sunday. Kazumi did her usual routine in the morning and received a message in her phone. It was Mishima:

#"Good morning!"

#"I read the forum this morning and your message. Nice going with that stalker from the City Hall!"

#"My Phan-Site came pretty handy, isn't it?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself."-Kazumi replied.

#"Roger! I won't let this go over my head and work even harder!"

#"By the way, I'm in Shibuya now."

#"I'd love if you could hear out what I have to say about your future actions!"

"Ok. Where shall we meet?"

#"The dinner in Shibuya. I'll be waiting."

Kazumi put her phone down and looked at Morgana:

-"Ok, Morgana. We're going to Shibuya to meet Mishima-kun."-she said.

-"What is he up to, though?"-Morgana said.-"Anyways, I can't go with you. I'll like to check something in Mementos."

-"I see... I guess I'll be on my own."-Kazumi said and took a deep breath.-"I'm so nervous…"

-"Hey, you have been alone with Ryuji before and you sleep with me. How exactly are you shy to boys?"-Morgana asked.

-"Well…"-Kazumi thought about it.-"I was nervous towards Ryuji-kun before but I'm kind of used to him now. Also, you're technically a cat for now not a human so, it's totally different."

-"If that's the case, maybe it might benefit you to spend more time with other guys than Ryuji."-Morgana said.-"Or, you can always get a Persona like Succubus."

-"...I'm not doing that again, Morgana."-Kazumi said with a serious face.

On the afternoon, she arrived to the Shibuya diner and found seat in front of Mishima. He had eye bags and looked tired:

-"Are you ok…?"-Kazumi asked after she sat.

-"Yeah. Don't worry."-he said before doing a big yawn.

-"Sorry. I didn't sleep well for keeping an eye on the Phan-site after what you requested me…"-he apologized.-"So, how are those special activities going?"

-"What exactly is the Phan-site?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Oh. It's the short for the Phantom Aficionado Website. A catchy name is needed so people will remember it easily."-he explained excited.-"It's all part of my plan for the P-Thieves propaganda."

-"Are you promoting us?"-Kazumi asked impressed. According to what Morgana said, that could be useful to open their way to the depth of Mementos.

-"Why is that a surprise?"-Mishima said with a smile.-"You guys do actions to help others. It'll be a shame if they are not recognized!"

-"You have done it very well but…"-Kazumi said as she looked worried for Mishima.-"Don't force yourself to hard ok?"

-"You're worried about me…? T-Thank you."-he said as he blushed.-"Hearing you say that makes my all-nighters worth it."

-"Hey, Asaka-san. How do you guys actually punish people?"-Mishima asked suddenly placing his hands on the table to approach to Kazumi who got scared and backed off her seat.

-"M-Mishima-kun...privacy, please?"-she said nervous.

-"Sorry."-he sat down.-"I think it's probably best not to know. The secrecy of the Phantom Thieves is the source of their popularity."

-"You know, I wish I could be like you guys…"-Mishima murmured.

-"Uhm?"-Kazumi didn't really hear him well.

-"At any rate, I'll be on charge of managing your popularity like your strategy add manager! I'll start by weeding out the negative comments."-Mishima said excited.-"Your public image will be at my mercy...I mean, my fingertips."

-"You sound very hyped about this."-Kazumi smiled nervous at his awful enthusiasm.

-"Just wait for now. I'm very serious about this!"-he said smiling and then yawned again.

-"Well, I have to go back. The Phan-site often receives trash comments about things unrelated to the Phantom Thieves so I better go back and start filtering them out."-he said looking down.

-"I see…"-Kazumi said disappointed of not being able to spend a bit of more time with Mishima as friends.

-"Oh, right."-Mishima remembered.-"There's a target I found that might be excellent and he seems to be going to our school. I'll send the details to you later."

-"Ok."-Kazumi nodded.-"Take care of yourself too!"

-"If you say so…"-Mishima said embarrassed before he headed back.-"See you at school tomorrow!"

-"Mishima-kun really looked motivated…"-she thought as she saw him off.

The Moon Arcana card got a second star.

-"Also, I feel a bit more courageous for not running away when he approached like that."-she thought while looking back at the menu to order something that ended up being water.

*Kazumi's courage is now **Bold***

After that, Kazumi arrived home and met Morgana. After Morgana's suggestion last night, she thought it would be wise to check on the politician who they found out eating at a place called Beef Bowl Shop.

In order to prove him her worth as a dedicated young person, she decided to work on the beef bowl shop. But, it was a job so, of course, it wasn't going to be easy. Kazumi learnt that the place had a lack of manpower and she basically had to prepare the bowls and attend the clients at the same time all by herself. She ended up very tired and went home to fall like a rock on her bed.

*Kazumi's proficiency increases by 3*

**May 9th.**

After school, Ann approached Kazumi before they headed back:

-"Kazumi. Do you have time?"-Ann asked.-"I'll like to talk to you about something…"

-"Sure."-Kazumi said as she pulled up her bag.-"I was going to ask you if you wanted to study together."

-"Oh. In that case, let's go to the dinner at Shibuya!"-Ann suggested and they agreed to go there.

As they sat on the table, Ann looked at Kazumi with a worried look:

-"So, what was that you wanted me to talk about?"-Kazumi asked as she looked at the menu of the place.

-"It's about Shiho."-Ann said as she looked down.-"Remember when I said that she was angry at me for not telling her about my fake relationship with Kamoshida?"

-"Actually, she apologized as well for not telling me what Kamoshida was doing to her…"-Ann looked down.

-"But, it was my fault too because I didn't realize about it…"-she looked very troubled.-"So, I apologized."

-"That sounds really awkward…"-Kazumi said.-"Are you feeling better now about all of this?"

-"Yeah. Somehow."-Ann smiled.-"I finally got off everything I held on my chest since that day."

-"That's a relief."-Kazumi said.-"Although, Shiho will be transferring, I'm glad I could assist your friendship."

-"..."-Ann thought about something.-"I have gotten this on my mind since the day you talked to me when I was at my worst, but, you and Shiho are really strong."

-"Strong?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"That's right. You are shy to boys and you don't really have a good sex appeal yet you can step up against problems in order to help others."-Ann explained which made Kazumi felt a bit down.

-"Sex appeal, huh…?"-she murmured.

-"While in my case, I let Kamoshida play with me just because he was going to remove Shiho from the main team…"-Ann continued.-"I felt pathetic about that. I thought I was doing it because it was something I could do for her, but maybe I didn't trust enough in her abilities…"

-"You might be right…"-Kazumi said and Ann reclined on her seat.

-"I knew it! That was a really stupid idea…"-she said.

-"Just like following us inside the Palace."-Kazumi mentioned as she laughed.-"I'm glad that turned out good."

-"Hey, Kazumi!"-Ann said as she placed her hands seriously on the table and fixed her sight on her.-"Personas are the strength of the heart, right? I want to be someone with a strong will just like you and Shiho so I can get to help people to be strong willed too!"

-"Although...I don't even know how do I get to be like that…"-she said.-"I'll find an answer later."

-"I'll help you."-Kazumi said determined.-"I am also envious of your strength, Ann."

-"My strength…?"-she asked.

-"I lack confidence in myself and I think that I can't do anything if I'm in disadvantage..."-she confessed.-"The way you cared so much for Suzui-san to the point of risking your life to get revenge on Kamoshida…It made me realize how much I wanted something like that when I lost everything."

-"Kazumi…"-Ann said with worry.-"Was it something about your record?"

-"..."-Kazumi fell silent.-"Can we leave that for another day? I'm not feeling well remembering it."

-"I see...so this is part of your weakness too? Don't worry, we'll make us strong together."-Ann smiled at her.

-"Yes!"-Kazumi was cheered up by this.

The Lovers Arcana received a second star.

*Ann's girl talk ability unlocked*

-"By the way, shall we study for now?"-Kazumi suggested.-"We can find strength if we get knowledge too!"

-"That's right! I'm not good at studying but I'll do my best!"-Ann said as they both collected their notebooks and other materials to study.

*Kazumi's knowledge increased by 2*

Both girls spend their time studying until dark. As soon they split up in the subway station, Kazumi took the notebook that Sojiro gave to her:

-"I haven't written anything since the buffet…"-she thought.-"I better update this before I forgot."

-"What's that?"-Morgana asked.

-"I'm under probation so I have to write what I do every day here."-she said.-"Don't worry. I don't write anything about the Metaverse on this."

-"It'll be so Ryuji to do something like that."-the cat buffed.

After writing her progress, Kazumi attempted to put the notebook back on her pocket but a random person bumped into her dropping it:

-"Gah..! Sorry!"-she apologized to the person. He did said nothing and took the notebook from the floor to give it back to her.

-"You dropped this."-he said as he handed it out. Kazumi looked up to the guy's face after taking it back. He was a tall and skinny guy using a school uniform consisting of a white shirt with the fleur-de-lis marked on the left side and black pants; his hair was blue with his bangs on the right side and he had dark blue eyes and eyelashes so long that it looked like he was using eyeliner.

-"Thank you."-Kazumi replied impressed by his dream-boy appearance.

-"Oh? You are…"-the boy said like he recognized her.

-"...?"-Kazumi tilted her head to the left side waiting for the rest of the sentence. The aura of the moment was broken when the boy received a call and vowed in apology before heading forward.

-"A bishounen*…"-Kazumi said with glittering eyes.

-"Kazumi, instead of distracting yourself with boys…"-Morgana said.-"Shouldn't you go to the beef bowl tonight?"

-"Ah, that's right!"-she said.-"Hopefully that man is there this time around!".

As Kazumi started her shift in the beef bowl shop, she saw a large amount of customers coming by all at once. The politician was there too, therefore, this was her chance to show how hard-working was she. Morgana helped her to remember the all the orders as she was running back and forth to serve them. After the customer rush was gone, the politician spoke to Kazumi who was wiping the table in front of him:

-"You were in a difficult time out there."-he said to her.-"Can't you ask your manager to hire more people? You were really busy."

-"Yeah, nothing I can't really do about it…"-she replied when she turned around for his attention.

-"That's a problem. If employees are this overworked then the businesses will collapse without doubt and it will affect the overall economy."-the man said with a worrisome look.-"No, I should remember this for when I'm elected."

-"Elected? Are you planning on getting in the Diet Building, Mister?"-she kept the conversation.

-"That's what I'm planning but…"-the man looked down and saw the time on his watch.-"Oh, look at the time. Here's my payment."-he left the money on the table and stood up.

-"Thank you for the food."-he said with a smile before going out.

Kazumi's employer gave her an extra payment for her good skills in memorizing the orders and not letting the customers wait for too long. She headed back home after that.

*Kazumi's proficiency increases by 3*

**May 10th. **

Midterms were going to start tomorrow. Kazumi was already prepared so she planned on passing the time for the afternoon. It was a Tuesday, what a perfect time to help Dr. Takemi on his research after a long time:

-"We're going to try this one today."-Takeo said as he gave her a glass with a yellow liquid.-"The effects must be instantaneous this time."

-"Ok…"-Kazumi said nervous as the doctor sat in front to analyze the effects. She drank the liquid but didn't notice the said 'instantaneous' effects.

-"Uhm? Nothing happened…"-Takeo looked at her closer.-"Look this way."-Kazumi was a bit embarrassed for obvious reasons but nothing she couldn't handle since her encounter with Mishima.

-"Eyes very focused, huh?"-Takeo returned to his seat after counting six seconds. Suddenly, Kazumi started to cough because her throat was burning and her nose was itchy.

-"W-What...is...this?"-she said in between coughs. Takeo offered her some water.

-"Here."-he said.-"The inhibitor effect took a bit longer than expected… It must have been because you're in your average weight."

-"I felt like dying there…"-Kazumi said after she drank the glass all the way up.-"Did you get good data, Doctor?"

-"Hold on there. Once I compiled this, we can move on to the next trial…"-he said as he was writing his notes with a bit of excitement.-"We're making a good progress. Practice makes you perfect after all."

-"I can agree somehow…"-Kazumi said a bit flustered from the excitement he was showing for making her drink that thing. Was he some kind of sadist?

The phone of his office rang and he attended it confused:

-"Hello. This is the Takemi Medical Clinic of Internal Medicine. How can I help you?"-he asked.-"An emergency huh? But we're not a designated hospital…"

-"Besides, the head doctor is Takeo Takemi."-after he said that, the caller hanged up.-"Tch. What a coward."

-"What was that about?"-Kazumi asked to him.

-"An ambulance. All their designated hospitals were full so they didn't have where to transfer."-he replied as he looked at her.-"The guy must have been a new paramedic to call a general practitioner. At least he knew my name though."

-"Why is that a big deal?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"I've been blacklisted from the medical community, you see."-Takeo replied while he smiled sarcastic.-"I was called The Plague due to a medical mistake I made."

-"Medical mistake?"-Kazumi asked.

-"That's right. Doesn't it scare you?"-Takeo said as he looked at her.-"Practicing in trials with a shady doctor like me…"

-"Well…"-Kazumi looked down.-"I guess I don't mind since I'm doing this for my own reasons."

-"That's about right."-he chucked.-"Me and you are both shady in some way or another."

-"I got your medical history by the way."-he mentioned.-"Your family doctor in your town was Shinkai Hiromi, right?"

-"Yes…?"-Kazumi said as she didn't understand why he was asking about him.

-"He was a brilliant neuroscientist. News ran fast and I was legitly shocked by what happened to him just recently."-he said while thinking.-"Just why in the world happened to him in that surgery?"

-"...It's what I asked myself ever since it happened."-Kazumi murmured.

-"Were you close to him?"-Takeo asked.

-"...Dr. Hiromi attended my brother's disability."-she spoke.-"I was often visiting the hospital because of it. He was a honest man and I looked up to him."

-"Ever since the accident, I was afraid to step on a clinic again."-Kazumi admitted.-"Inside me, I can't find any reason to blame him for what happened, even though I saw it in front of my eyes."

-"Looks like I made you remember something painful."-Takeo felt a bit bad and simply touched the shoulder of the girl to show support.-"Patients like you who place your faith are what made us doctors work even harder."

-"I'll made this medicine totally a success so your efforts will not be on vain either."-he said closing his eyes.-"That being said, I'll add more medicines for you on my catalogue."

-"Doctor…"-Kazumi was impressed by his sudden care.

-"I guess it is fine for me to believe on doctors once again, isn't it?"-she thought. Her bond with Takeo was now deeper which caused the Death arcana to get a third star.

After the trial, Kazumi received a message from Ryuji to study together on the diner. Just as expected of him, studying on the last minute. She headed there to help him and somehow succeeded with it.

**May 11th - May 13th**

The midterm exams proceeded during this week. Kazumi was doing well with most of the exams and could recall a lot of in-lecture materials, plus, she and Ann were greatly benefited by Morgana's aid to write essays. Cheating was wrong but they were thieves so, does it matter?

**May 14th**

On the platform of the train towards Shujin, Kazumi met with Ryuji:

-"So sleepy…"-Ryuji murmured after he yawned.

-"Oh? Did you pull an all-nighter to study for the last day?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Ryuji? Study? Am I sleeping?"-Morgana asked in sarcasm.

-"What? No. I gave up on that."-Ryuji replied.-"I spent the night playing video games and before I knew it was already morning."

-"You're going to fail for sure."-Kazumi said.

-"Eh. It's what I always do. Nothing's gonna change no matter how many times I fail."-he said without a care.

-"Is that so?"-Morgana grinned.-"You'll never get a girlfriend then. Look at Kazumi, she shows interest in intellectual people like the doctor on the back-alley and the council president. She looks at him from far when she studies at the library."

-"Why do you always have to talk in the wrong moment!?"-Kazumi punished him embarrassed by pushing his head back on the bag.

-"For real!?"-Ryuji exclaimed in shock.-"Well. T-That's not my problem. I can get a girl with my own methods, cat."

-"I think you should study more for your own success instead of doing it for a girl."-Kazumi said to him.-"Maybe you'll find something else that awakes your interest."

-"Good try, Cutie."-Ryuji said grinning.-"But this troublemaker ain't changing for the time bein'."

-"Morning…"-Ann came towards them yawning too.

-"Look who stayed up late too."-Ryuji mentioned.

-"Exams are almost over so I thought I could do one last effort and study more."-Ann said.

-"Well said, Lady Ann. You're more dedicated than certain stupid monkey, I know."-Morgana said.

-"What was that!?"-Ryuji said offended.

-"Here we go again…"-Kazumi said as she face palmed.

-"Stop fighting for once. You're going to make me forget everything I memo-"-before Ann could say anything else, she felt a cold gaze behind her back. She looked back thinking that someone was watching her.

-"Am I imagining things?"-she asked to herself.

-"Ann, is something wrong?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Well, I kinda feel like someone is watching me for a few days now."-she said unsecure.

-"What? Like a stalker or something?"-Ryuji said with a funny smile.

-"Don't joke about it. That's the last thing I want."-Ann said angry.

The three of them went aboard the next train while Morgana looked back to see who was looking at the precious Lady Ann. They pretended nothing was going on, but they spotted perfectly who was the suspect. As soon as they arrived to Aoyama-Itchome, they spotted the same guy getting off after them:

-"Oh my god, that guy got off!"-Ann said scared as she saw him from the escalator.-"Shouldn't we do something?"

-"Uhm…"-Kazumi was unsure of what to do and looked at Ryuji for answer. He simply yawned and stretched his arms without a care.

-"Hey, at least act like you care."-Ann scolded him.

-"Fine. Let's go."-Ryuji said as he walked upwards by the other side of the escalator followed by the girls.

Later, Ann and Kazumi pretended to chat in front of the station, waiting for the suspect to come by. That person saw them from the stairs and went towards them trying to reach Ann by the shoulder until Ryuji stepped in front him:

-"Not so fast, pal."-he said as the other two girls faced towards the suspicious guy.

The three of them were a bit surprised by his appearance. He didn't look like a stalker at all. Actually for Kazumi he was familiar:

-"He is…"-she thought as one of the bangs on the face of the guy went off his initial arrangement.-"The bishonen from the other day!"

**Take Your Time.**

***Author's Note: **_**Bishounen **_**is a Japanese term to refer to beautiful and handsome boys whose beauty transcends genders. **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Museum of Vanity/The Stolen Arts**

Kazumi and Ryuji looked again at the guy who was presumably stalking Ann. He looked nowhere like a sick pervert:

-"Are you sure it's him or you are that self-conscious?"-Ryuji asked to Ann.

-"I am not that-!"-before Ann could reply angry to the blonde boy, she was interrupted.

-"Is there something you want?"-the dream-boy asked.

-"That's my question!"-Ann moved forward and pointed at him.-"You were the one stalking me!"

-"I think you are exaggerating, Ann…"-Kazumi tried to calm her down.

-"Stalking you? That's outrageous."-he replied while he put his hair back on place.

-"I know you have been following me! Ever since the train!"-Ann said still pointing at him.

-"That could be for a lot of reasons…"-Kazumi murmured.

-"Kazumi, you're not helping."-Ann said to her a bit disappointed.

A car beeped towards them and when they looked at it, they saw an old man with long hair arranged into a rat tail lowering the back window:

-"My godness. I was wondering why you left the car. So this is where your passion led."-he said to the handsome boy.

-"All well ends well."-he said before he started to laugh awkwardly, maybe because he was really old.

-"Who is that old man?"-Kazumi asked for herself.

The boy turned towards them:

-"I saw you from the car and I couldn't stop myself from chasing after you."-he explained ashamed.-"Thank goodness I have finally reached you!"

-"Ok…"-Ann was a bit confused by his explanation.

-"A bishounen chasing after a model…"-Kazumi thought as she saw them.-"Could this be… a confession of love at first sight!?"

-"You're the woman I have been searching for all this time! Please, won't you-"-the boy said in a desperate tone.

-"Here it comes…!"-Kazumi started to see the scene with shines on her eyes.

-"Kazumi? What's wrong?"-Ryuji asked as he has never seen that reaction on her.

-"W-Wait a minute! I…"-Ann also thought the boy was going to confess to her.

-"-Be the model for my next art piece!?"-he finished his sentence and both girls and Ryuji were at shock.

-"...Model?"-Ann asked confused.

-"All that I've drawn until now it's been lacking, but I feel a passion from you unlike anyone else!"-he explained.

-"This man is highly suspicious!"-Morgana hissed.

-"You get in the bag."-Kazumi said as she pushed him inside.

-"Ain't this a recruitment for some shady business?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Would you cooperate with me? What do you say?"-the boy asked insisting to Ann.

-"Hey, hold your horses! Who're you anyways?"-Ryuji stopped him from getting closer to the blonde girl.

-"Oh, where are my manners? I am a second year at Kousei High's fine arts division. My name is Yusuke Kitagawa."

The young man proceeded to move Ryuji aside to get closer to Ann:

-"I'm Madarame-sensei's pupil and I'm staying on his residence."-he extended.-"I'm striving to become an excellent artist."

-"Did he just say Madarame!?"-Kazumi thought in shock and looked at the old guy in the car.-"Would he be the same Madarame, Shadow Nakanohara said…?"

-"What? You mean THAT Madarame!?"-Ann asked to Yusuke in surprise.-"The one who was in 'Good Morning Japan' the other day!?"

-"The very same."-Yusuke nodded.

-"You know who that is?"-Ryuji asked Ann.

-"He was introduced as a super famous Japanese-style artist who has been recognized all over the world!"-Ann said with an excited tone.

-"He's that famous!?"-Kazumi said surprised.

-"Yeah! Oh, but we heard that name the other day in that place…"-Ann said remembering Mementos.

-"Yusuke!"-the old man called for his student.

-"Just a moment, Sensei! I'll be right there!"-Yusuke replied and took something from his pocket.

-"Madarame-sensei's exhibition will begin in the department store near the station tomorrow."-he said as he showed to Ann three tickets.-"I'll be there to help out in the opening. Please come by."

-"I'll be great if you can give me your answer by then."-Yusuke proceeded to look at Ryuji with certain coldness.-"I bet you have no interest on fine arts but I'll give you tickets too."

-"Wait! I'm not sure if…"-Ann was still nervous about his proposal.

-"Thank you. We'll gladly attend, Kitagawa-kun."-Kazumi said as she took the tickets instead of Ann.

-"The girl from the other day…"-Yusuke murmured.-"Very well. I hope to see you tomorrow."-he said to them before heading back to the car.

-"Puff. That guy is as easy to read as a book."-Ryuji said.

-"Why did you accept so lightly the offer?"-Ann asked to Kazumi.

-"Isn't it good? We can get closer to that guy Madarame and confirm if he's the one we heard from Nakanohara."-she explained.-"Besides… it's not every day that you can hang out with a handsome guy like Kitagawa-kun…-"she murmured as she hid her blushing face behind the tickets.

-"I see where this is going…"-Ann said with a tone of disbelief.

-"Tch. I don't see anythin' special."-Ryuji said annoyed.-"He was totally a weirdo."

-"You're not planning on accepting his offer, are you?"-Ryuji asked to Ann.

-"Well…"-Ann said indecisive and saw the time on her phone.-"Oh, look at time! I have to go!"

-"See you in class!"-Kazumi waved her in goodbye.

-"Don't tell me girls have this weird taste in men all the time…"-Ryuji said in disbelief.

-"How dare he go after Lady Ann...I've memorized that face of yours, Yusuke!"-Morgana meowed angry.

-"Aww. The kitty is jealous~"-Kazumi said as she proceeded to scratch Morgana's chin.

-"I'm not a ca- meow~"-Morgana calmed himself instantly.

**November 11th**

After Kazumi commented about Mementos and the pupil of Madarame, Sae crossed her arms:

-"So, you heard about him on this general subconscious place and became an acquaintance of Madarame's pupil…"-she summarized.-"Your tales seem to have no end."

-"I'll keep telling them as they are because that's the truth."-Kazumi replied.

-"I see where you're going…"-Sae said interested.-"Very well, if this thing about changing hearts by stealing a treasure is correct then stealing the hearts of people can lead to a psychotic breakdown as well. Where you implicated on those as the one that happened in April?"

-"..."-Kazumi stood silent. This one was one of the questions she couldn't make any sense about.

-"Fine. Let's keep up with Madarame's case then."-Sae said.

**Back to the story**

Kazumi did her last exam and felt confident that she'll pass. After school, she met with her friends in the train station:

-"It's over!"-Ann said with a sense of relief.

-"It's over…"-Ryuji said the same but very tired.-"How about you, Kazumi?"

-"I'm feeling confident."-she replied with a smile.

-"Of course. You seem a bit more interested on books than us."-Ryuji said still in the same tone.-"Well, the results will be posted next week so instead of focusing on things we are over with…"

Ryuji took out his phone:

-"Let's focus on our job."-he grinned as he showed the Phan-site opened on the browser.-"But it's no use, the number of comments are less and less each day…"

-"I'm not letting this to be a one-hit wonder ok?"-Morgana meowed getting out of the bag.

-"We can go for that request Mishima-kun gave me about a bully…"-Kazumi said.-"But, there's something that really catches my eye."

-"You mean about that Madarame guy?"-Ann asked.-"I'm curious too. Maybe we should go to that exhibition! Oh wait, that's tomorrow right?"

-"Don't tell me...Was it first sight love with that Yusuke guy..!?"-Morgana gasped.

-"It's nothing like that."-Ann replied annoyed.-"We should go and check on him like Kazumi mentioned, besides…"

-"I saw he painted some nice pieces and we got free tickets."-Ann said.

-"Plus, Kitagawa-kun said he'll be there to receive us."-Kazumi said with a smile.

-"Not like we need him…"-Ryuji looked away annoyed.

-"I suggest we should go all together. A Phantom Thief has to have keen eyes for masterpieces and differentiate them from fakes."-Morgana said.

-"That should help us too somehow."-Kazumi agreed.

-"Well, if everyone is going…"-Ryuji had no other option than go along with them.-"Madarame, huh? I wonder what kind of villain he is…"

-"The exhibition is tomorrow so let's meet up here to go all together."-Ann said.

-"Ok. I'll hold on the tickets then."-Kazumi said.

After that, Kazumi went back home. Morgana advised to her to go to bed early so they won't be late. Before she went to sleep, she received a message in a group chat:

×"So I was thinking about what Nakanohara said…"

×"Do you really think he was talking about the great artist Madarame?"

-"Well. It's not like that's a common surname."

×"Exactly."

×"So if we heard it's true, then Kitagawa-kun is under a corrupt teacher."

"But he looked like he respected him a lot."

"Maybe, Madarame is hiding everything from him. Poor guy…"

-"We dunno. It could be that he's hiding what his teacher does just like the volleyball team with Kamoshida…"

-"We gotta look into this."

"That means we have to get info not only from Madarame but from Kitagawa-kun as well."-as her partners agreed to this, Kazumi closed the chat and went to sleep.

A piano playing and the singing voice woke her up. This time it was that jail:

-"We have been waiting for you, inmate!"-Caroline said as she kicked the bars.-"It took us a long time to contact you again so hurry up and get out!"

-"Huh?"-Kazumi muttered as she saw her cuffs disappearing and the bars of her prison opening wide. She slowly walked towards the little girls. Justine stopped her way and pointed at the right. When Kazumi looked at that direction, she opened her eyes wide.

-"This is the person who has been calling you. A trickster prisoner of his own actions."-Justine said as Kazumi looked at a boy, just as young as her, held by chains everywhere on his body. He was using the uniform of Shujin Academy, his hair was black and freezy just like hers and he looked unconscious.

-"Who...is he?"-she said scared.-"How does he know me?"

-"You're not prepared yet to face that truth!"-Caroline said.-"Let's say that he's like you."

-"Like me…?"-Kazumi asked.-"Is he a Phantom Thief, then!?"

-"How did he ended up like that? Is there anyway to wake him up?"-Kazumi keep bombarding them with questions.

-"Hold your horses!"-Caroline exclaimed at her impatient which made her back off.-"Whether you were invited here or not, we're still your wanders!"

-"Quiet down and listen!"-Caroline order her.

-"Scary…"-Kazumi murmured. The girl reminded her of Will from the Velvet Room she knew.

-"First off, are you willing to help him out of your curiosity?"-Justine asked.-"Or to pursuit the truth?"

-"I…"-Kazumi was confused by the question.-"He called me out here, right? So I suppose I want to help him to get the truth out of his request."

-"I see."-Justine said with a light smile.-"What if he turned out to be misfortune for your life?"

-"Why would he?"-Kazumi answered with a smile.

-"Uhm?"-Caroline was confused by her answer.

-"You two brought me here twice to get to help him."-Kazumi replied.-"If you really wanted me to help him out in exchange to make me unfortunate, then, why would you ask me that?"

-"Such words are very sharp for a wild card who holds on weak Personas."-Caroline said with a grin as she crossed her arms.

-"I'll get them stronger! That's part of my rehabilitation!"-she affirmed a bit offended.

-"Rehabilitation, huh?"-Justine murmured.-"It brings me memories…"

-"Justine, not now."-Caroline recriminated her.

-"My apologies."-the later said.-"As I was saying, if you're willing to help him even in those conditions…"

-"We'll make a deal with you."-Caroline completed.

-"We shall get him back, no matter what."-Justine said decided.

-"That's right. You should just strive to follow your rehabilitation for now."-Caroline said.

-"Understood."-Kazumi nodded to the request of the twins and a tarot card appeared in front of her. The card, unlike others, didn't have a clear shape nor name marked, it was just a shiny piece.

-"Uhm?"-Kazumi saw the card just get on her chest like nothing. No vow. Nothing. She didn't even know the rank of this new bond.

-"It seems this Arcana will not reveal its shape for now."-Justine said.-"Is it because he's unconscious?"

-"What does it mean? Did I do something wrong?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Don't worry about it."-Caroline said.-"For now, this Arcana will provide you with the Almighty Eye."

-"The Almighty Eye will provide you with the ability of spotting the weakness of an enemy you have met for the first time. Use it wisely as it will not work until the next time you enter here."-Justine said.

-"I see…"-Kazumi said and she looked at the chained boy.-"I wonder what it'll happen to him when he wakes up."

-"Just wait for it."-Caroline said.-"You have to get to sleep now."

-"Don't give a mention about this to our Master nor his attendants."-Justine said.

-"Oh? If you say so…"-Kazumi said insecure before going back to her world.

**May 15th.**

The rebels managed to get to the exhibition of Ichiryusai Madarame:

-"It's so crowded…"-Morgana meowed.

-"It'll be a pain in the ass if someone sees you so don't stick your head around too much, alright?"-Ryuji said to the cat and he hid inside Kazumi's bag.

-"You came!"-Yusuke went towards them to receive Ann, in specific.

-"Uhm...yeah."-Ann replied.

-"Thank you for the tickets, Kitagawa-kun."-Kazumi said with a smile. He nodded at her cordially and looked coldly at Ryuji.

-"You really came."-he said to the blond boy.

-"What did you expect when you gave us those tickets?"-Ryuji replied with the same attitude that he was showing to him.

-"Make sure to not disturb the other visitors."-Yusuke advised to Ryuji.

-"I'll handle it. Please don't take Ann for too long~"-Kazumi said as she took Ryuji by the arm.

-"Kazumi!"-Ann said annoyed to her.

-"I'll show you around in that case. I'll also like to talk about the kind of picture I draw too."-Yusuke said with a calm tone towards Ann.

-"Well, see you later."-Ann said as she followed Yusuke.

-"What's with you?"-Ryuji said to Kazumi annoyed as he released from her grasp.-"I thought you wanted to 'hang out with a handsome guy that you don't see everyday'."

-"We have to investigate on Madarame as well and I doubt you can do that without causing troubles."-Kazumi explained.-"Besides, he seems more interested in Ann and we have to take advantage of that."

-"That's why we shouldn't leave her alone with him!"-Morgana exclaimed.-"What if he gets her behind of a painting and tries something funny…!?"

-"I'm sure Ann will handle it very well."-Kazumi smiled.-"I'll probably end up in his grasp...I guess?"

-"Don't be so honest about that."-Ryuji said still annoyed.-"Alright, let's look for that Madarame guy and get out of this place."

As they were passing through the exhibition, they saw Madarame being interviewed by a journalist:

-"We continue to be surprised by your imagination."-the journalist was saying.-"You have such expense amount of styles. It's hard to believe it comes all from one person."

-"Expense amount of styles…?"-Kazumi murmured.-"Is that possible for an artist?"

-"I dunno."-Ryuji said.-"I'll try to get closer."

-"Where in the world does all your inspiration come from?"-the journalist asked to him.

-"It's rather difficult to put it in words."-Madarame said.-"But they naturally raise within my heart like bubbles one after another in a hot spring."

-"What's important is to distance oneself from earthly desires such as money and fame."-he explained.-"My atelier is a modest **shack**, but it's more than enough to pursue true beauty."

-"A shack…?"-Ryuji asked as it sounded familiar.

-"What is with that?"-Kazumi asked him.

-"Wasn't the word 'shack' something…"-before Ryuji could explain…

-"Madarame-san is here?"

-"I'm so glad I came in the opening day!"-fans of Madarame came in stampede towards him and surrounded both teenagers.

-"I'm getting crushed…!"-Morgana complained as the multitude was crushing him inside Kazumi's bag.

-"M-Morgana!?"-Kazumi panicked.-"Don't die on us! We're getting out!"

-"Don't separate from me!"-Ryuji took her by the hand and they both rushed out of the crowd.

Meanwhile, Yusuke was showing Ann the exhibition. He explained to her that his master was special and that's why he could strive for so many art styles. Madarame came to them and greeted Ann as well, unfortunately, he left wishing Yusuke success with his next piece. After that, Ann spotted a panting she wanted to see:

-"I wanted to see this painting in person!"-she said.

-"...This one?"-Yusuke asked confused.

-"I guess it's the painter's anger? I'm not sure but I sense a strong frustration from it."-Ann mentioned.-"It's kind of difficult to see such a kind and gentle man to paint something like this…"

-"..."-Yusuke remained silent as if he was in pain about it.

-"Something wrong?"-Ann asked.

-"Don't mind me."-Yusuke replied.-"There are better pieces than...this one. Let's go this way."-he rushed forward.

-"Wait!"-Ann went after him.

An hour later, Kazumi and Ryuji were staying on the accessway of the train station while they were resting after being crushed:

-"That lady totally elbowed me…"-Ryuji complained as he passed his hand through his abdomen-"But thanks to that, I remember now."

-"About what?"-Kazumi said as she reached a banana milk pack from her bag. She was wondering if it was smashed but the pack resisted very well.

-"It's about a post online."-Ryuji said as he looked on his phone and showed a comment on the Phan-site.-"Here, look at this."

-"Why did you leave without me?"-Ann said angry as she found them.

-"You got it all wrong. We were investigatin' on Madarame and this huge crowd came…"-Ryuji stopped his explanation.-"Anyways, you have to look at this too."

-"This post might be about Madarame."-Ryuji mentioned.

-"What does it say?"-Ann asked.

-" 'A master of Japanese arts is plagiarizing his student's work. Only his public face is shown on TV.'"-Ryuji read.

-"Plagiarizing!?"-Ann answered in shock.

-"I see...so this 'expense amount of styles' is nothing but a facade."-Kazumi said.

-"Yeah. I didn't think it that much when I saw the post first but, hearing the words 'shack' and 'Madarame' triggered it."-Ryuji said.

-" 'His treatment of his pupils who live with him is nothing but awful. He teaches nothing and just bosses them around.

He treats them inhumanly as if disciplining a dog…' "-he read the rest of the post.

-"Abuse on top of plagiarism, huh?"-Morgana said.

-"If this is real, it will be a huge scandal."-Ryuji grinned.-"Hey, isn't this the kind of target we have been looking for?"

-"Well, yes, but…"-Ann had her own doubts about the issue.-"I wonder if Kitagawa-kun posted this. He's a pupil of him after all."

-"Who knows? This post is anonymous after all…"-Ryuji said.

-"In that case, it is possible that the Madarame we heard about on Mementos is the very same artist."-Morgana said.

-"A man like that doing such a thing…?"-Ann asked unsecure.

-"I understand your feelings, Ann."-Kazumi said as she stopped drinking her milk.-"But, there's always celebrities who hide their true face from the camera."

-"Plus, I bet that post was written by Nakanohara himself."-she added.-"Think about it, his shadow requested us to take Madarame down before he made more victims."

-"Nah. That could be just a coincidence."-Ryuji said.

-"Yeah. I wish we could talk about it with him."-Ann said.

-"Not very convincing huh?"-Kazumi said as she stood up from the bar.-"In that case, I'll contact Mishima-kun to tell him that Les Blues Rebelles want to speak in person."

-"Isn't that too risky? Madarame could make a move about it if we aren't careful."-Morgana said.

-"It'll be fine as long as one of us maintains undercover."-Kazumi said.-"I'll go and put my phone on the speaker so you guys can hear it too."

-"Hey, hey. Slow down, this is not a movie."-Ryuji said to her as she looked way too excited to put that plan on action.

-"Maybe we can visit his house."-Ann suggested.-"Kitagawa-kun gave me his contact info and the address of his master's atelier."

-"That sounds like a great idea!"-Kazumi said.-"I'll still try to contact Nakanohara though…"

-"Forget about that for now."-Ryuji said to her.-"Let's go to Madarame's house tomorrow after school, then."

-"You want me to model tomorrow!?"-Ann expressed surprised.

-"What? We're just going to talk to Kitagawa."-Ryuji said.

-"Oh, that's what you meant."-Ann said relieved.

-"I'll have the back up plan just in case."-Kazumi said.

-"Please, let it go already…"-Ryuji said making her inflate her cheeks angry.

-"Fine. Just expect the biggest 'I told you' from me later!"-Kazumi exclaimed.

After that, Kazumi went to buy some groceries for her dinner. There was an offer of packed yakisoba, a very rare offer. When Kazumi was going to take the last one:

-"Gotcha!"-Kazumi ended up touching someone else's hand that already grasped the last package. She looked towards the person and realized, it was Yusuke.

-"K-Kitagawa-kun!?"-she exclaimed nervous as she retired her hand as fast as a lighting.

-"You're Takamaki-san's friend, right?"-Yusuke said as he took the yakisoba in his almost empty basket.

-"Yes…"-she replied.-"You're doing groceries? I thought the exhibition was still on."

-"My sensei told me to go ahead home."-Yusuke said.-"I found myself in a difficult situation if I should cook or eat outside but I ended up here."

-"Uhm? Difficult?"-Kazumi looked confused.

-"This yakisoba and beans should provide enough energy for a week, don't you think?"-he said with a confident smile.

-"...A week?"-Kazumi said as she saw in shock that it was the only thing he had.-"I don't think so. You should eat more protein and cereals!"

-"I see…"-Yusuke looked conflicted.-"I wonder if all these coins will be enough."

-"Is there a problem?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Nothing. I'll leave now."-Yusuke said as he approached to the counter.

-"Did I scare him?"-Kazumi asked herself and looked her reflect on her phone checking that she looked presentable and she smelled well.

-"That will be 1100 yen, sir."-the girl in the counter said.

-"Yes, just a minute."-Yusuke looked for his wallet and only found 900 yen.

-"...How much does it cost with only the yakisoba?"-he asked. Kazumi was next to him on the line and noticed this.

-"Well…"-the girl was doing the new count when Kazumi interfered.

-"Keep the beans and add this too please."-she said as she added her own basket.

-"Uhm?"-Yusuke was in shock.

-"I see."-the girl on the counter proceeded to do that.-"I'll be 5620 yen."

-"Here."-Kazumi paid for it at Yusuke's disbelief. She gave him the bag with his groceries plus a package of microwave burger hams.-"This will be enough for today and tomorrow."

-"Thank you…"-he accepted it regardless; after Kazumi left the store, he went after her.

-"Wait! L-Let me repay you that."-Yusuke said a bit ashamed as he reached her.

-"There's no need for that."-Kazumi said to him.

-"I must."-Yusuke said.-"Generosity is something that should be paid off."

-"That's not true at all."-Kazumi said confused.-"Who told you that?"

-"My sensei…"-he replied.-"He said that nobody gives anything for free; same is about art...We give our emotions for people to come and appreciate them."

-"I disagree with that."-Kazumi said.-"There are things that have no value in this world for someone to give it waiting to get a benefit."

-"So, that's what you think…"-Yusuke said as he was thinking something.-"May I ask you a favor? What is your name?"

-"Kazumi Asaka."-she replied happily.-"My curfew approaches so I'll be going now, see you!"

-"Good night."-Yusuke said as he saw her leave.-"Truly a blessed soul she must be…".

**May 16th.**

After school, the rebels went on train towards Madarame's house:

-"I can't believe we're going by train. What kind of Phantom Thieves do that? This is no different from when I go back home."-Ryuji said.

-"The train is the fastest way to go and we can bring pets here."-Ann mentioned.

-"Hey, who are you calling a pet!?"-Morgana got out of Kazumi's bag at that sentence.

-"Go back inside. We didn't pay the pet fare."-Kazumi scolded him as she was going to push his head back.

-"Oh, a kitty!"-a little girl approached to them.

-"Er...shoot."-Ann swore.

-"That's a cute kitty you have there, miss."-the girl said as she looked at Morgana.

-"This? It- It's a stuffed animal."-Kazumi replied nervous.

-"Yes! It makes sounds when you pat his head!"-Ann said as she went along.

-"Really?"-the girl asked.

-"You heard her, Kazumi. Press the button on his head."-Ryuji said with a grin.

-"This is ridicu-"-before Morgana could complain, Kazumi pressed on his head.

-"M-Meow…"-he meowed ashamed.

-"Woah! Do it again!"-the girl said impressed.

-"Ok."-Kazumi was unsure on how she should press Morgana's head to make the girl leave them alone.

-"Next stop is Shibuya station."-the speaker on the train announced.

-"Well, this is our stop."-Ann said.-"Sorry, but the plush kitty is going now."

-"Hmm..ok."-the girl was a bit disappointed as she went back to her seat. Ann and Kazumi sighed.

-"That was a close one…"-Ryuji murmured.

After getting to Shibuya, Ann indicated that they had to walk all the way to the house, which was actually a shack in an expensive neighborhood. As soon as they saw it, their reactions were clever:

-"Is this his house?"-Ryuji asked.-"Ann. You ring the bell."

-"Why me? Wouldn't a wall fall off if I do that?"-Ann said.

-"Be careful of sneezing or we will blow the house down, ok?"-Morgana meowed.

-"He gains money with his exhibitions yet he lives with a student in this pigsty and squeeze the money of nourishment…"-Kazumi murmured.-"Will this be the abuse the post was talking about?"

-"Aren't you exaggerating? He did say he lived here to get inspiration or something like that."-Ann denied.

-"We heard the same thing."-Ryuji said.-"Where did you get the info from the nourishment thing?"

-"It was just a thought I had since Kitagawa-kun looks really skinny."-Kazumi replied.

-"Oh, well. Let's get this done."-Ryuji said as they approached to the door and Ann rang the doorbell.

-"Who is it? Sensei is currently…"-before Yusuke could finish…

-"It's Takamaki."-Ann replied.

-"I'll be right out!"-Yusuke replied instantly and rushed to open.

-"Man, people do live here…"-Ryuji said impressed.

-"Takamaki-sa-"-the dream-boy opened the door enthusiastic and that enthusiasm vanished as soon as he saw the other two.-"I see you brought company as well."-he said coldly towards Ryuji.

-"Hey."-Ryuji said with a sarcastic smile.-"Sorry, but we're not here for the modeling deal."

-"There are some questions we wanted to ask in regards of your master, Kitagawa-kun."-Kazumi said.

-"About sensei…?"-Yusuke wondered with his guard up.

-"Is it true that he's plagiarizin' stuff? He's also abusin' students, correct?"-Ryuji asked and showed the post from the Phan-site on his phone.-"We read it online."

-"This…?"-Yusuke said in disbelief and started to laugh with disrespect.-"Preposterous. Not only plagiarizing is impossible, but even abuse?"

-"If he hated children so much to harm them, he wouldn't let them live in his home!"-he exclaimed.

-"I am the one residing here and studying under him. I'm saying it's true so it's beyond doubt."-Yusuke didn't seem secure when he exclaimed it.

-"I don't believe it."-Kazumi said and went towards him.-"He sure must win a lot for his art for maintaining you or even him in these conditions. Not only that but, have you ever seen him paint? Is it true that he can paint in any style?"

-"That's…"-Yusuke was impressed by the sudden approach of her.

-"She's right. You might be lyin' about it."-Ryuji said.

-"...This is utter rubbish."-Yusuke replied upset.-"Listen!"-he approached too suddenly towards Kazumi which caused her to hide in shyness behind Ryuji.

-"I had no family when sensei took me in and raised me into what you see now."-he explained.-"If you continue to ridicule the man I owe my life to, you will rue this day!"

-"...I just wanted to help."-Kazumi murmured lowly as she felt like crying.

-"...You really think that about us?"-Ann said really upset for the situation.

-"Yusuke, what's going on?"-Madarame went out calling for his student.-"I heard you yelling."

-"These people are slandering you with baseless rumors!"-Yusuke exclaimed still upset.

-"...Forgive them, Yusuke."-Madarame said after an awkward pause.-"They might have heard those bad rumours and hurried up to clarify them for their friend's safety."

-"...Understood, Sensei."-Yusuke calmed down.

-"Well, even I doubt that a cranky old man like me can be liked by everyone."-Madarame smiled. Kazumi looked at him upset and turning backwards to Ryuji, she wrote something on her phone.

-"That was not what we meant…"-Ann said feeling ashamed.

-"I apologize for butting in your conversation."-Madarame said.-"However, I have neighbors around so will you please quiet down."

After that, he went inside and Kazumi went out of her hiding:

-"That was discourteous of me...I'm sorry."-Yusuke vowed towards them in apology.

-"...I know!"-Yusuke got an idea.-"I think you'll believe in Sensei if you see that painting."-the boy proceeded to show on his phone a photo of a beautiful oriental woman with a black long ponytail falling out on her left shoulder, a red dress and looking tenderly towards a mystic fog that surrounded her. There was also an inscription on the right side with the name 'Sayuri'.

-"It's his maiden work as well as his most representative piece- it's name is 'Sayuri'."-he mentioned.

-"It's pretty…"-Kazumi said with her eyes shining on admiration.

-"This is the piece that inspired me to become an artist."-Yusuke said with a proud smile.

-"It's so mysterious too. What is she looking at?"-Ann asked.

-"Not even I know."-Yusuke said.-"That's part of Sayuri's true beauty."

-"I don't know about fine art stuff but I gotta admit that it's very impressive…"-Ryuji said as he scratched his ass like a monkey.

-"When I saw you, I felt the same powerful emotion I sensed from this painting."-Yusuke said as he looked amused towards Ann.

-"Me?"-Ann said flattered.

-"I will pursuit beauty like this."-Yusuke continued.-"And, I believe if I draw you will be part of that pursuit."

-"Takamaki-san, I implore you to seriously consider my offer!"-Yusuke vowed towards her.-"Today won't do. I'm sorry you have to come all the way here but I must assist Sensei."

-"I hope we can discuss this another time. If you excuse me then."-Yusuke went inside the house leaving them behind.

The rebels retired and gather on the opposite side of the street where they couldn't be heard. They were a bit silent until Ryuji spoke:

-"Those two seem like nice guys...don't they?"-he seemed mercyful.

-"Maybe the Madarame we heard about in Mementos was another person."-Ann said.

-"Just when we finally found a suitable target…"-Ryuji said.

-"Aren't you guys giving it up too easily?"-Kazumi said clearly upset by their attitude.-"I don't trust that old bag at all!"

-"I'm going to put an end to our suspicions right now!"-Kazumi took out her phone and pressed the MetaNav app.

-"I see, we're jumping right on what we need to know."-Morgana grinned.

-"Well, I guess we have to hear what our leader thinks too…"-Ann said as she saw that Kazumi was really determined to get it done.

-"Ichiryusai Madarame, shack, and…"-Kazumi couldn't figure out the last keyword.-"What could he think about this house? A jail?"

-"_Candidate not found_."-the AI said.

-"I guess we should try with random guesses."-Morgana advised.

-"Why don't we start with 'castle'?"-Ann suggested but the app gave the same answer.

-"What about prison? Or school? Maybe guidance council office? I might add Farm as well."-Ryuji suggested but none of the results clicked.

-"This is so sudden though…"-Ann complained.-"What will a great artist like Madarame will think about this house?"

-"You mean like an art placement?"-Kazumi asked.-"What about 'Museum', then?"

-"_Candidate found. Beginning navigation._"-the AI said and distorted the space around them.

-"Hey! When did you activate the app? It surprised me!"-Mona said.

-"Sorry. It seems like it dragged us as soon as I said the last keyword."-Ace said as she put her phone back.

-"Be careful. I could've been caught by the enemy if I wondered off!"-Mona said.

-"C'mon. You could have realized as soon as you noticed that you were walkin' on two legs."-Skulk said.

-"Hey, look at this."-Panther drew their attention and they looked shocked towards the building in front. There was no shack but a modern golden building with a big sign that had 'Museum' written on it. There was also a great line of 'people' lining up for the exhibition.

-"No way. Is this that shack from earlier!?"-Skull asked in shock.

-"It's so extravagant...to the point that it's gaudy."-Ann said overwhelmed.

-"Let's look around!"-Ace said and they went closer.

-"Is this really Madarame's Palace?"-Panther said indecisive.-"This is a expensive neighborhood so it could be someone else's."

-"That's why we are going to look around~"-Ace was seriously determined to prove her point. She looked around to find an entry.

-"But that line...It looks like it never ends…"-Skull said as he saw the people on the line. They were all cognitions.

-"You're not trying to get by the line, right?"-Mona said as Ace took steps away from them.

-"Of course not! We're thieves so we obviously don't enter by the front."-Skull exclaimed.

-"Over here! I found our entrance point!"-Ace called them and they went to her location; she was next to a truck.-"We can cross the wall using this as a step stone."

-"As expected of you, Ace!"-Mona praised her.

The thieves followed Ace's lead inside the museum's garden with Shadows like security guards doing vigilance. They achieved to get to the rooftop of the main building and get inside by using a rope that Morgana had with him. Already inside, the rebels were surprised by the weirdness of the museum. In the walls, there were weird paintings of people's faces that seemed like moving:

-"Those pictures...are moving…"-Panther said freaked out.

-"We're in a Palace, there's nothing to freak out at this point."-Skull said to her.

-"Uhmm. A Palace represents the heart of its owner, if we check them out, we probably can tell why Madarame has twisted desires."-Morgana explained.

-"I see…"-Ace thought as they got closer to the picture. It had a name and an age on its description.

-"A name and an age? That can't be the name of the picture but probably the artist?"-Panther asked.

-"In that case, all of them should have Madarame's name."-Ace said.-"He probably filled out this cognitive museum with nothing than his own arts."

-"..."-Mona was suspecting something.-"We might as well check out the rest of the paintings as we advance."

-"Yes. We should find a map of the place as well."-Ace agreed.

Unable to access some automatized doors, the group was forced to keep the pace around a block of the first exhibition room. At the end of the first section of the exhibition room, Panther commented:

-"This doesn't make any sense."-the others looked at her.-"Madarame has a wide variety of styles yet all the paintings here look the same."

-"None of the paintings we have checked had his name as it is supposed to be."-Ace said.

-"Hey, girls. Look at that!"-Skull said in shock as he noticed a painting behind them. His partners reacted the same way.-"Isn't this the guy who was trash-talkin' Madarame in Mementos?"

-"Natsuhiko Nakanohara. Yes, that's his name. But, why is there a painting of him in this place?"-Morgana said as he checked the plate.

-"We're probably closer to the truth of Madarame's true nature."-Ace said as she frowned.

They kept walking towards the exit of the exhibition room, taking any hidden treasure until Ace noticed a painting at the very end:

-"Guys!"-she called out her partners and they all saw a giant painting of Yusuke with the same style of the other paintings.

-"What..? No way!"-Panther said in shock.

-"It says 'Yusuke Kitagawa' here. There's no mistaking it."-Mona said after reading the plaque.

-"So handsome…"-Ace looked hypnotized to the painting of the guy. She was so fixed on his portrait that she took out her phone to take a picture of that painting.

-"Wait, you idiot!"-Skull said alarmed.-"We're going to be noticed if you activate the flash!"

-"Huh?"-Ace noticed that her phone was locked in the MetaNav app.-"I can't access the camera…"

-"That's good news…"-Mona said relieved.

-"I'll have to keep this portrait on my mind…"-Ace sighed disappointed.

-"Can you not?"-Skull exclaimed a bit annoyed.

-"Anyways…"-Panther felt the need to keep them in the important issue on hand.-"What do you guys think these paintings are then?"

-"Well...if there is a painting of Kitagawa-kun here…"-Ace thought.-"Could all these people be his pupils?"

-"What? For real? But we only saw that guy livin' with him!"-Skull said shocked.

-"It's reasonable to think that there's former pupils of his as well."-Mona said.

-"I see…"-Ace said.-"Just like Kamoshida thought of his victims as slaves, Madarame thinks of his pupils, or victims, as his own paintings. They are the display of his actions as a criminal."

-"...Ace, aren't you watching too many detective movies?"-Panther said in disbelief.

-"Or a Sherlock Holmes Persona?"-Skull added.-"You're actually scaring me with your deductions…"

-"What? It's nothing like that!"-Ace said as she blushed embarrassed.-"What's wrong with me getting on the hype of being a Phantom Thief?"

-"Oh, it's just that?"-Skull said as he grinned and put his hand on her hat.-"That's so cute of you."

-"You're not any different, Skull."-Mona mentioned.

-"Alright, Phantom Thieves, let's go."-Panther said.

-"She's right. We have to advance to clear out that this is actually Madarame's palace."-Mona said and they all walked forward.

Eventually they reached the main entrance and took a guide of the museum as a map. Their investigation route was cut by a large golden statue called 'The Infinite Spring'. Panther proceeded to read the description of the sculpture:

-" 'A conglomerate art that the great founder Madarame created with his own funds.

These individuals must offer their ideas to the director for the rest of their lives.

Those who cannot do so have no worth living!'"-Panther frowned.

-"Hey, isn't this most likely about the plagiarism?"-she asked.

-"Damnit. What a phony geezer!"-Skull cursed.

-"Just like Ace inferred earlier, he thinks his pupils are his property. He doesn't even qualify as an artist if that's true."-Mona said.-"He steals the ideas of his talented students in exchange of their livelihood."

-"He's treating them as tools for his own fame."-Panther said indignated.

-"Kitagawa-kun…"-Ace thought in sorrow as she clenched her fist.

-"Why is that guy keepin' it quiet about this!? There's no reason to cover this up!"-Skull said infuriated about Yusuke.

-"He did say he owns his life to Madarame…"-Panther said looking down.

-"But still…"-Skull replied.

-"I praised one of the paintings back in the exhibition but Kitagawa-kun acted strange…"-Panther commented.-"Maybe that one was plagiarized too."

-"What's the call, Leader? Are we gonna take Madarame down?"-Skull asked.

-"Of course we will!"-Ace said.-"But, not now. We came here unprepared so we better back off for today…"

-"We should confirm this with Yusuke too."-Mona added.-"We need solid evidence about Madarame's crimes in reality just so we can uncover them without complications."

-"In that case, I'll contact Kitagawa-kun and accept his modeling offer so we can speak to him."-Panther said.

-"Wait! You're gonna do that!?"-Mona wasn't happy to hear that.

-"You all better come with me, ok? I'm scared to go alone."-she replied unsecure.

-"Ok, then."-Ace replied.-"I'll also prepare ourselves for the upcoming infiltration."

-"This is our first mission as Les Blue Rebels...We're gonna succeed no matter what."-Skull said excited and the others nodded.

At night, Kazumi returned home tired. It was when she changed clothes that she heard her phone ringing. It was the group chat where Ann discussed if it was ok for them to target Madarame when he wasn't causing any trouble now and Yusuke didn't seem in danger either. Ryuji expressed his point of view of not forgiving him for the plagiarism. Kazumi didn't really participated in the conversation as she had her mind set: Ichiryusai Madarame must face justice for his crimes both as a shameful artist and as a terrible guardian. However, forcing her friend Ann to take action when she was still hesitant is something that she couldn't bring herself to do.

Before going to sleep, she received Ryuji's call:

-"Hello?"-she asked on the phone.

-"Hey, it's me."-Ryuji replied.-"All good? You didn't look so talkative on the chatroom."

-"I'm fine. I was thinking that since we're a team, I can't force my opinions on Ann."-Kazumi replied.

-"I see."-Ryuji replied.-"I can't forgive Madarame either but what Ann said…"

-"Do you think Kitagawa sees us as nothin' but thugs?"-he asked.

-"Probably…"-Kazumi replied after she remembered his expression when they showed the post to Yusuke.-"We kind of cornered him with our questions and he got angry because of that."

-"I knew it."-Ryuji said upset.-"But it ain't what he think it is! Ugh. It just pisses me off to think about it!"

-"Ehehehe. I see you now sympathize with him."-Kazumi got cheered up by that thought.

-"Come on. He's also like us, don't you think?"-Ryuji said.-"He's bein' forced to live under the shitty actions of a corrupt adult."

-"It makes me sick just to think how many people are victims of that, right?"-he asked her.

-"That's why we are using our powers, after all. Let's take them all down."-Kazumi said with a smile.

-"Thanks, Kazumi."-Ryuji was cheered up too.-"You always have this kind of power to calm me down."

-"Is that one of your Personas too?"-he wondered.-"No, this is how you are right?"

-"Yes, Ryuji-kun. This is me."-Kazumi smiled but deep inside she knew that it was just the tip of the large iceberg of her insecurities.

-"Ok. See you tomorrow."-Ryuji said before they both hanged up.

-"Kazumi, I was wondering about something."-Morgana spoke to her.

-"What is it?"-Kazumi asked as she put the phone to a side.

-"You hide a lot of things from us, but there's something I can't put my paw on it."-Morgana said in a calm tone.-"Your relation with your parents and that Doctor Hiromi you talked about with that Doctor…"

-"I'm not in the mood, Morgana."-she closed her eyes.-"We're going to start our first mission soon. Talking about my problems will not help at all in this situation…"

-"...".-Morgana sighed.

-"Good night."-Kazumi said to him as she went to bed.

-"Yes...Good night."-Morgana went to sleep as well, a little upset for not being able to taw Kazumi's heart.

**Take Your Time.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Museum of Vanity/The Gallant Artist **

**May 17th**

The rebels met at the courtyard at lunchtime after Ann requested it:

-"Kitagawa-kun answered; He accepted me to go today for the modeling."-she replied.

-"Way to go, Ann!"-Kazumi praised her.

-"Yeah. He prolly changed his plans so you could go over his place."-Ryuji said.

-"We have to confirm with him if what we saw in the palace was true…"-Ann said.

-"Hey, quiet down."-Morgana advised.-"Look over there, it's that student council president."

They saw that Makoto was asking questions to Mishima, probably about Kamoshida and them, on the next hall close to them:

-"Shit… He got his look on Mishima."-Ryuji said angry.

-"We better split up for now. Let's meet on the station walkway."-Kazumi advised and they separated.

After school, Ryuji and she waited for Ann on the despicted place. She eventually reached them:

-"You're late, Ann."-Kazumi complained.-"This whole mission can't start without you!"

-"Sorry. It's just that I was thinking about a lot of things."-she excused.

-"Thinkin' about what?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Don't you think Kitagawa-kun is hiding Madarame?"-Ann asked.-"I mean, they live together so he must know the things his teacher has done."

-"The only reason why I can imagine him doing that it's because he owns his life to Madarame…"-she said upset.

-"That's what we're going to check out, right? Are you ready to be a model?"-Ryuji said.

-"Yes. I did all the necessary preparations"-Ann said.

-"Like which…?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"I don't see anythin' different either."-Ryuji mentioned.

-"Forget it."-Ann sighed as her friends didn't realize the great effort she put in being courageous about modeling for an artist.-"Kitagawa-kun seemed really happy when I accepted his offer. Maybe we can talk about Madarame with him once he finishes drawing and gets friendlier."

A few moments, they arrived to Madarame's house and went to Yusuke's studio room:

-"I'm glad you accepted my offer, Takamaki-san."-Yusuke said with a joyful expression that turned cold as he looked at Ryuji and Kazumi.-"But I hoped it will be only you."

-"Wouldn't you be nervous if it was just the two of us…?"-Ann attempted to create an excuse.

-"I always wanted to see how artists create paintings~"-Kazumi said with a smile. Of course, that was an excuse.

-"I'm here to keep an eye on you so don't try anything perverted, 'kay?"-Ryuji said in a tone of advise.

-"Stop making such odd assumptions. I have absolutely no interest on her as a member of the opposite sex."-Yusuke replied to him.

-"...Huh!?"-Ann was quite surprised.

-"Ann's charm is not effective on him!?"-Kazumi thought in shock.

-"W-Would I even have a chance…?"-Kazumi murmured.

-"Is there any problem?"-Yusuke asked Ann as he saw her reaction.

-"No, not really…"-Ann said looking towards her friends. She noticed Kazumi with her sight down.

-"She must have been more disappointed than me, huh?"-Ann thought as she got on position to model.

-"Well then, let's get started."-Yusuke said amused as he took a brush in front of his canvas.

They were looking at his technique. He was focused drawing each and every line with passion:

-"...Hey, Kitagawa-kun?"-Ann tried to initiate a conversation with him but he was way too focused.

-"You hear her?"-Ryuji asked a bit louder.

-"..."-Yusuke was on his zone.

-"It's no use. He is actually concentrated."-Kazumi said.

-"This isn't what we planned. We were going to catch him off guard and make him spill his beans, weren't we?"-Morgana meowed.

-"Do we really need Yusuke's confirmation?"-Kazumi asked.-"This doesn't look like a progress at all…"

-"I guess we'll have to wait 'til he's done. What an effin' pain in the ass…"-Ryuji said.

-"This is too boring. So I just gonna sneak around a little bit."-Morgana said as he went out of the bag.

-"Don't get caught."-Kazumi murmured.

-"Heh. Who do you think I am?"-Morgana said as he went out of the room.

On his walk, Morgana found a flashy door with peacock decoration and a lock. He wondered about what could be behind it.

After a few hours, Yusuke took a break after drawing on his canvas for a long time:

-"Are you done now?"-Ryuji asked relieved.

-"It's no good…"-Yusuke said as he thorned out the page he was drawing on.

-"What?"-Ryuji said in shock.

-"I'm sorry. Am I the problem?"-Ann asked.

-"No, not at all…"-Yusuke said.-"It's just that… I'm having problems to focus today. We'll have to resume this another time, sorry."

-"Oh, hell no. How long do you think you made us wait!?"-Ryuji reacted annoyed.

-"Huh?"-Yusuke was a little bit confused.

-"I'm sorry. We had another reason for seeing you today."-Ann said as the other two stood up.

-"It's about those rumors regarding your sensei again."-Ryuji said.

-"That painting we saw in the exhibit, you were the one who painted it, right?"-Ann asked.

-"That's-"-Yusuke seemed insecure to answer.

-"I knew it."-Ann cut him off.

-"Your sensei is seriously messed up. He threats his pupils as tools."-Ryuji said.-"That's why he doesn't give a damn whether they disagree with their ideas bein' stolen or beating them physically."

-"Don't intend to lie us about it! We ain't eating any of that."-Ryuji said serious.

-"He's right."-Kazumi said to Yusuke.-"Even if you don't say anything, we will look for another of his pupils who can tell us the truth. We're trying to help you on your consent, Kitagawa-kun."

-"..."-Yusuke clenched his teeth and looked at Kazumi.-"Asaka-san, you said 's things that have no value as to expect something in exchange, right?"

-"Huh? Yes…"-Kazumi replied confused.

-"It's all true. We're our sensei's 'artwork'."-Yusuke admitted.-"But don't misunderstand it. I offer my ideas to him. That can't be called plagiarism."

-"My debt with Sensei is something with no money value and he doesn't expect me to pay for his generosity."-Yusuke mentioned-"He is just suffering of an artist block right now."

-"Dude, still...Why are you stickin' around!?"-Ryuji asked frustrated by Yusuke's good-hearted motives.

-"All his other pupils ran away! Why wouldn't you do the same!?"-he exclaimed.

-"Ryuji, stop it."-Ann said as she saw Yusuke getting really upset.

-"What's wrong with a pupil helping out his master!?"-Yusuke exclaimed angry.-"There are no victims here. Stop trying to push your self-centered righteousness on me!"

-"Is it acceptable for you that someone steals the credit of your work like that, then?"-Kazumi said with a sad look.-"What about that painting, 'Sayuri'? If Madarame plagiarized it too, it will be ok for you?"

-"Stop it. That's a frontier you must not cross…"-Yusuke said as he put his hand on his face in pain.

-"Kitagawa-kun…"-Kazumi felt bad for his refusal.

-"Don't ever come to this place again. I'll sue you for disturbance, otherwise."-Yusuke said as he sat down to calm himself.

-"Hold it! We're not done talkin' here!"-Ryuji stepped forward but both Kazumi and Ann made him step back with a signal.

-"You leave me with no choice then. I'll report you to the police."-Yusuke said as he took out his phone.

-"I only asked Takamaki-san to come here. I don't recall inviting you two as well."-Yusuke said.

-"What the eff, man!?"-Ryuji said infuriated.

-"Ryuji-kun, calm down."-Kazumi said to him.

-"There's no need to get it to this."-Ann said to Yusuke.

-"Ugh."-Yusuke sighed.-"I won't report you to the police then...but under one condition."

-"What would that be?"-Kazumi asked.

-"I want Takamaki-san to keep being my model."-Yusuke said.

-"But you said it wasn't working today…"-Ann mentioned.

-"That's because I was being modest for your sake…"-Yusuke said.-"However, I have nothing to worry anymore. If you're willing to bare everything to me…"

-"...I will put my heart and soul in creating the best nude painting ever!"-he exclaimed over enthusiastic.

-"...What did he just say?"-Kazumi entered in a shock of disbelief.

-"WHAT!?"-Ryuji exclaimed in another shock.

-"Nude!?"-Ann panicked.-"H-Hold on. We can talk about this…"

-"Why did it escalate so suddenly to this!?"-she exclaimed.

-"Because those are my conditions."-Yusuke said confident.

-"Come on. I-It doesn't have to be like this…"-Ann went next to the shocked Kazumi.-"Here! What about Kazumi? She surely is willing to do it!"

-"Eh?"-Kazumi didn't like the idea.

-"She doesn't look that attractive now but give me until tomorrow and she'll be a better model…"-Ann was putting everything on the table.

-"Ann, what the heck!?"-Ryuji reacted but Ann shut him up with a look.

-"Uhm."-Yusuke analyzed Kazumi with his look making her nervous.

-"It won't do."-he concluded codly.-"Her proportions are imperfect! Don't let me start in that she is totally unmatched against the beauty of Sayuri! It has to be you, Takamaki-san."

-"Gyah…!"-Kazumi felt like a lance stabbed her heart when she heard him said that and a little tear came out of her eye. Eventually, she stopped thinking.

-"No way…"-Ann sighed that he couldn't persuade him.

-"To think that I'll finally paint my desired picture with my most ideal model…"-Yusuke was full of joy.-"Of course, you two will not be allowed in."

-"I have to get a new painting for sensei soon or there will be inconveniences."-Yusuke mentioned.-"Of course, I'm willing to wait for your answer, Takamaki-san. Please make it before the exhibition ends."

-"No! I haven't agreed to this!"-Ann said blushing embarrassed.-"Why aren't you listening!?"

-"We're done for today. I'll see you later, Takamaki-san."-Yusuke cut out the conversation and went to his desk of work.

-"What should we do now?"-Ryuji said.-"Kazumi?"

-"..."-but she wasn't listening.

-"I guess we should go for now. He got us good."-Ryuji said as he grasped the shoulder of the inert girl.

-"Don't give up so easily!"-Ann said but there was nothing they could really do in that situation.

As they were leaving, they found Morgana in the front of the door:

-"Oh, is Lady Ann done as a model?"-Morgana meowed.

-"A cat?"-Yusuke heard him.

-"You idiot!"-Ryuji took it by the neck quickly so they could get out.

After getting out, they stopped in the same corner of the street as yesterday:

-"He's totally out of his mind! At this pace, I'll have to pose nude!"-Ann exclaimed.

-"How dare that Yusuke..!"-Morgana said indignant.

-"Yeah and the way he said it; it's not gonna be semi but full-on nude."-Ryuji said serious.

-"F-F-Full nudity…? Lady Ann's gonna…"-Morgana was blushing.

-"Drop it!"-she exclaimed.

-"You know, you don't have to worry about that if we made Madarame confess his crimes before the exhibit ends."-Ryuji said.

-"But Kitagawa-kun thinks that he owns his life to him, will anything change if we make Madarame confess?"-Ann said.-"What do you think, leader?"

-"...Kazumi?"-Morgana asked as she was still speechless.

-"...He called me unattractive, didn't he?"-Kazumi murmured and started to sob.-"A bishounen made fun of me! And on top, he's a pervert!"

-"Great. Ann, you're responsible for this."-Ryuji crossed his arms in disapproval.-"You fix it."

-"Me!?"-Ann said.-"C-Come on, Kazumi. Ignore it. Guys are always this dumb."

-"Who are you calling dumb!?"-Ryuji was offended.

-"Cheer up! We have to get info on Madarame to infiltrate his Palace…"-Ann still tried to calm down the heartbroken girl.

-"Don't stay there and help me a bit!"-Ann exclaimed to Ryuji and Morgana.

-"Don't be upset, Kazumi. I'll still think you're a cutie."-Ryuji said as he posed his hand on her shoulder.

-"How's that supposed to make her feel better!?"-Morgana scolded him.-"Listen, Kazumi. You're a Phantom Thief, you have to take hearts, not let yours to be taken!"

-"Besides, are you gonna leave it up like this? Madarame is still our target!"-he was really harsh on her. Ryuji was willing to shut him up if Kazumi started to cry because of it.

-"What are you talking about? We're still going to take that old bag's heart."-Kazumi replied to Morgana confused after cleaning the little tears on her eyes.-"This has nothing to do with my crush on Yusuke. We have to do it for his sake and the other pupils."

-"Thanks for the support, though."-she smiled innocently to her friends.

-"A heartbreak of 5 minutes…"-Ann said in shocked.-"Is your heart made of metal or what?"

-"Crush, huh?"-Ryuji said low.

-"What are we going to do about the modeling thing then?"-Kazumi said.-"If he has to give a new piece before the exhibition ends, everyone is going to see you nude."

-"We have to clear this up before that date, no matter what!"-Morgana said.

-"Oh, sorry. Do you kids have a moment?"-a woman with short and coconut-like haircut and using casual clothes, sunglasses and makeup called for them.

-"Uhm?"-Kazumi and the others turned around.

-"For the looks of it, you don't seem like the usual stalking fans."-the lady said.

-"Uh…"-Ann muttered as she didn't understood what she meant.

-"Oh, sorry. I didn't make myself clear."-the lady smiled.-"I am actually looking for people who knows Madarame's pupils."

-"There's this painting of his, 'Sayuri' , that was supposedly stolen in the past."-she explained.-"The rumors said it was stolen by one of his pupils in retaliation for his abuse. Have you heard anything about that?"

-"This is the first time I heard it, honestly…"-Kazumi replied.

-"I see…"-the lady seemed disappointed.-"There's no case if there's no victim and if there's no proof of abuse either."

-"I'm back to square one. Sorry for taking your time."-the lady said and she gave a presentation card to Kazumi.-"I'm a journalist. If you got any leads, mind if you contact me?"

-"Ahh...Sure?"-Kazumi replied as she put the card on her pocket.

-"See you then."-the woman retired.

-"Let's go home for today."-Ryuji advised.-"We gotta start with the infiltration tomorrow, oh, but the council president closed the rooftop so…"

-"What about that walkway in Shibuya? It's close to this house anyways."-he suggested.

-"A change of hideout? Yeah, that one should work for now…"-Kazumi agreed.

-"It doesn't sound like a bad plan to change our hideout location periodically."-Morgana agreed as well.

On the evening, Kazumi returned home and received a call from Mishima:

-"Yes?"-she asked.

-"Asaka-san! Good news!"-Mishima said.-"It looks like the notice I gave was enough to find the person who wrote that post!"

-"Really? What did he reply about meeting up?"-Kazumi asked.

-"He agreed to it."-Mishima replied.-"The diner of Shibuya after school right?"

-"Exactly."-Kazumi said.

-"Hey, is this part of your next hit!?"-Mishima asked excited.

-"You should just wait to see what happens, Mishima-kun."-Kazumi said and finished the call.

-"Who are you meeting up with?"-Morgana asked.

-"The person who wrote that post in the Phan-site."-Kazumi replied.-"While you guys were so focused on Kitagawa-kun, I texted Mishima-kun to try to call out for the person who wrote it by saying that the Phantom Thieves will like to discuss it on private."

-"I see…"-Morgana purred.-"Thanks to that, we might have all the confirmation we need tomorrow."

-"I'll text the others."-Kazumi said as she put her hands to work.

**May 18th.**

As Kazumi planned, she reunited with Natsuhiko Nakanohara in the diner. To avoid suspicions, Kazumi was using a long coat, black glasses and a hat to cover her identity and even sat behind the back of her informant:

-"You're Mr. Nakanohara, am I right?"-she said as she was drinking fruit tea.

-"The same."-he replied without looking behind and pretended to be looking at his phone.-"Who are you?"

-"A messenger of Les Blues Rebelles."-she replied as she put her phone on speaker.-"Tell me. What is your relation with the target, the artist by the name of Madarame?"

-"I'm a former student of his."-he replied.-"He gave me lounge in his home where I only thought about art...I really wanted to... become an artist."

-"There was other pupil as well. A man who was multiple years my senior."-he continued.-"Madarame kept tabs on him and everything he did was claimed as Madarame's original art."

-"He wasn't the only one of all the pupils I heard about…"-Nakanohara frowned.-"In response for Madarame's actions, that senior committed suicide."

-"...I see."-Kazumi replied thinking about the rumors that journalist commented yesterday.-"What happened after it?"

-"I refused to keep working under his wing and left."-Nakanohara replied.-"However, Madarame has connections in the art world and my life as a painter was totally destroyed because of his influence."

-"I tried to turn a new leaf and become a ward officer but it was no use."-Nakanohara said disappointed.-"As an artist, I became emotional and attached very easily to anyone. I even became a stalker...ha ha…"

-"Anyways, please convince the Phantom Thieves to change Madarame's heart."-Nakanohara said decided as he slightly turned around to see if she was still there.-"Not just for me but to save the life of another man as well."

-"Another man?"-Kazumi asked.

-"He's a high-schooler and it's now under Madarame's tutelage."-Nakanohara specified.-"He has a lot of talent that Madarame has been plagiarizing as well. The boy has been in that situation ever since his mother passed away…"

-"..."-Kazumi pictured Yusuke immediately to that description.

-"He is the perfect target for Madarame and I don't want to see another suicide happen because of him."-Nakanohara said.-"One more time, I'm asking your group to finish with that rotten old man's ambitions."

-"Very well. I'll contact them."-Kazumi said to him.-"Thanks for your request. We'll make sure this man gets a change of heart."

-"You will? I don't know how to express my gratitude."-Nakanohara stood up.-"I shall leave now, then."

-"Yes. Please keep in confidential what we discussed here, I'll do the same."-Kazumi said as she saw him leave.

After that, she turned off the speaker and talked to her partners who were hearing everything from the other side of the line in the new hideout:

-"How was it, Morgana? We got the confirmation we needed?"-she spoke through the phone.

-"It was perfect. Now we can strike on Madarame's palace."-Morgana replied.

-"I have to say I'm really surprised how you pulled this off in a movie fashion."-Ann said.-"Well done, leader!"

-"Thank you. Can you put Ryuji-kun on the line, Ann?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Huh? Sure."-the girl gave her phone to Ryuji.

-"Yes, Cutie?"-he asked.

-"I TOLD YOU!"-Kazumi exclaimed on his ear almost leaving him deaf.

-"AGH! What the hell, girl!?"-Ryuji exclaimed as he put away the phone.-"Ok. I'm sorry for making fun of your plan."

-" Thank you~"-Kazumi said in a funny tone.-"Well team, we have a mission on hands. Kitagawa-kun needs our help too."

-"Yes. I won't stay around to see another suicide happen."-Ann replied serious.

-"That bastard of Madarame will pay for picking on the weak and using Yusuke just because he has no parents."-Ryuji said.

-"Kazumi, let's meet up in the hideout now to continue this conversation."-Morgana said. She nodded and retired from the diner, leaving the money for her tea on the table.

In the hideout, Morgana explained that to steal Madarame's heart, they had to do the same procedure: An infiltration route, calling card and steal the treasure in the deadline:

-"Wait. I have a question."-Ryuji said.-"Why our clothes changed back in Madarame's palace? Does he thinks we are a threat too?"

-"Oh, you're learning, Ryuji."-Morgana said.-"He probably doesn't trust anyone and that's why we're already threats for him."

-"It could be also because he heard us discussing about the rumors of him with Kitagawa-kun."-Kazumi said.-"Like the journalist the other day, he could have thought of us like part of a scandalous media."

-"Either way, we should keep an eye of not raising his suspicions."-Ann said.-"Nor Kitagawa-kun's, as anything he sees can be passed away to his sensei."

-"What about the treasure? Will it have that foggy shape again?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Probably, but my sixth sense will detect it anyways."-Morgana replied.

-"We have to carry out this before the exhibition ends in June 5th, right?"-Kazumi said as she looked at the calendar.-"We don't know how the palace looks on his entirety so we'll steal his heart as soon as possible unlike with Kamoshida."

-"Will it be ok? Don't we need to prepare?"-Ann asked.

-"It's fine. We still have money from the treasures I sold and we can use a day in Mementos to train ourselves."-Kazumi said.

-"We leave it to you, Kazumi."-Ryuji said.

-"This is our first mission as Les Blues Rebelles. We can't mess this up. No matter what!"-Morgana said.

-"Alright. That is all for today."-Kazumi said.-"We'll infiltrate that palace tomorrow. I'll prepare the necessary items."

The rebels decided to separate after this. Kazumi went home to collect the guns she bought previously and traveled to Shibuya in order to resell them to Iwai. Turning around on that alley, she saw the blue lining of a door and Will sitting playfully over it:

-"Huh?"-Kazumi met her gaze with his.-"W-Why are you here?"

-"Why do you think, moron?"-Will replied as he jumped down.-"It's time for your judgment to continue."

-"Here?"-Kazumi looked around but nobody was there and it looked like Morgana didn't heard her either. Will opened the transparent door and stood behind her with a smirk.

-"Go at once!"-he pushed her with his hands and she was teleported to the Velvet Room.

-"That was uncalled for…"-Kazumi complained with the kid.

-"Silence. Our master is going to speak!"-Will said placing his hands on the back.

-"Don't involve our Master on this, Will."-Victor spoke. Although Igor was there, he didn't seem like he was 'present'.

-"Eh? So I wasn't called here by him?"-Kazumi asked confused.

-"We're the ones who requested you."-Victor said.-"I should have expected Will to use an excuse; he must have pushed you here, correct?"

-"Pipe down, Victor!"-Will exclaimed to him.-"How else was I going to bring her if she denied!?"

-"You could have asked it nicely."-Kazumi said with a smile.-"I have no reason to deny help. After all, you two are helping on my rehabilitation as well."

-"D-Don't act friendly! It pisses me off!"-Will looked away.

-"My apologies for his childish behavior."-Victor said.-"The reason why we called you was because we request your submission of a test of strength."

-"Test?"-Kazumi asked.

-"I have a list right here with requirements to fulfill. It seems it'll help you to strengthen your ability to fuse for stronger and skilled Personas."-Victor explained.

-"I see! What's the first one?"-Kazumi asked.

-"We will request you for the persona Jack Frost….huh?"-Victor read but realized that it was off.

-"What? That's way too easy! She has it already!"-Will exclaimed as he approached to his brother to see the list.

-"The list won't reveal any other requests if it's not fulfilled."-Victor said.

-"Let's make it a challenge! You have to make that Jack Frost learn Mabufu!"-Will said.

-"Guess it's time to train…"-Kazumi murmured a bit excited.

-"Amusing."-Victor said with a smile.-"You stay positive even in times like this, yet inside, you lack of a strong personality."

-"These requests are meant to help you be marked as innocent to the court."-Will said.-"Make your Personas stronger, culprit."

-"We are excited to see how you grow as well."-Victor said.

-"Leave it to me! I won't let any of you to keep calling my Personas weak!"-Kazumi said with a smile.

-"_I am thou. Thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion_

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Strength Persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power._"-a tarot card with the inscription of "The Strength" was created with a star on the top.

-"Oh? That arcana…"-Will noticed the blank arcana card that Kazumi got from the wanders.

-"Is something wrong?"-Kazumi asked.

-"No. It's nothing."-he looked away.

-"Concentrate in the request in hand. We'll be waiting."-Victor said after looking at Will for his weird behavior from before.

Kazumi was returned to the real world. Morgana asked why she spaced out, but she just replied that it was a good time to fuse Personas. She went back to business and sold and bought new weapons and armor. She also worked at the flower shop.

After work, Kazumi went towards the station and found that the politician from last time was doing a speech:

-"Oh? You're the girl that was working on the beef bowl shop last time!"-he recognized Kazumi as soon as she approached to him.-"You showed to be very perseverant for a young person."

-"Thank you."-Kazumi smiled.-"I strive to become stronger as a person."

-"Stronger? That's different from a perspective to other."-Yoshida went down from his made-up stage to speak directly to her.-"It's rare to see a young person like you interested in politics too. If you like, would you lend me your help?"

-"My help?"-Kazumi asked, but she was actually waiting for this.

-"Yes. I want to change this country in the right way and to do so, I need the power of youth."-Yoshida said.-"With a young lady like you as my supporter, I might be able to get the chance to get the attention of the masses to reform this society that neglects the youth to strive for a better future."

-"I'll glad to help."-Kazumi said.-"I can't stand adults who use the youth like tools. It will start a no-end cycle of oppression and corruption."

-"That determination of yours is admirable."-the man said impressed.-"We have a deal then. May I have your contact information so I can get to you when I plan to do an speech?"

-"Sure."-Kazumi said.-"My name is Kazumi Asaka and this is my number and chat ID."

-"I appreciate this, Asaka-kun."-he said with a reassuring smile as he sent a message to her with his info.

-"My name is Toranosuke Yoshida. I was a member of the Diet Building before...but after twenty years, I haven't get elected for seven years straight."-he said while looking down.

-"That's a pity. Let's do what we can so you get elected this year, Yoshida-san!"-Kazumi cheered him up.

-"Yes. Let's get to work now."-Yoshida said as he gave her a sign with 'Speech in session' written on it.-"Hold this for now, will you?"

-"Sure."-Kazumi took it and Yoshida went up to his stage.

-"Everyone! This man here attempts to change the future of this Rising Sun country!"-Kazumi exclaimed as she attempt to bring public.-"Please open your heart to what he wants to say!"

-"What's with the ruckus?"-some people gathered at Kazumi's publicity.-"Someone is giving a speech?"

-"I have no time for this."-some were saying.-"Let's check it out!"

-"That girl is kind of cute, I wonder what kind of speech she's talking about!"

-"Oh. Interesting."-Yoshida was surprised to see more people than usual.

-"Go on, Yoshida-san."-Kazumi smiled to him and he got to deliver his speech to the public about the overexploit of the young employees.

However, the few people who kept listening to him were not that convinced: Some argued that the situation couldn't be changed or that the seniors had it hard to leave their jobs to inexperienced youths. There was even someone who went against Yoshida, telling him that he was all blabbering because he didn't belong to a party of the Diet:

-"Do not attach your decision to vote because of a party! This is all about change to the best of our interests."-Yoshida said. Not like it worked.

-"We have a lot of work on us…"-Kazumi thought as she saw how hard was to keep the masses interested in their future.

After that, Kazumi helped Yoshida to pack his stage and he asked for her opinion of the speech:

-"What was that about 'The best of our interests'?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Oh, that part."-Yoshida said.-"My approach was to give people what to think about. What do they want and how to achieve it…"

-"However, there's times like today where the public has different opinions unrelated to the topic on hand."-he explained.-"Maybe I should focus on getting elected first…"

-"Don't worry. I'll support you."-Kazumi said.-"Yoshida-san, you seem like a man capable of changing the public for good like the Phantom Thieve-"-Kazumi stopped as she shouldn't mention about it.

-"Thank you. I'm glad my speeches have won you over."-Yoshida said.-"I see you can convince people as well but that potential should be polished."

-"Are my speeches a good lecture for you?"-he asked.

-"Huh? Something like that."-Kazumi replied.-"You can even control yourself about the topic on hand. I'll try to do that too instead of deviating from what I'm talking about with other people."

-"I'm glad to hear that. Do your best."-Yoshida supported her. They have now made a bond beyond superficial interests.

-"_I am thou. Thou art I._

_Thou has acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Sun Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power._"-the arcana tarot card of "The Sun" was created with a star on the top.

Kazumi returned home. Tomorrow was going to be the day they started their mission to take Madarame's heart.

**May 19th.**

The rebels met at their hideout and, from there, they went together to Madarame's place to activate the MetaNav. Unlike the first time, the exhibition rooms now had infrared lasers activated and security guards which were no big deal thanks to Ace's third eye ability and she was able to get Hua Po, a brown-skinned fairy with butterfly wings of three colors; and Koropokuru, an elder demon holding a leaf as umbrella.

They found their first big obstacle when Mona got attracted by a golden sheen in the middle of the second exhibition room. When he attempted to take it, an infrared trap was activated and forced the Thieves to be separated; leaving Ace on the task to regroup them. At the end, that golden sheen was a treasure demon that ran away because Ace couldn't land a hit. Totally a waste of time.

The second one was a trap with guards and electric nets on the exits of the second exhibition room. After crossing through it, they found a majestic room with shoji blue doors covering something up ahead. The doors slid as they ran towards them and the path stopped when they reached a big door with a peacock design protected by ineludible infrared lasers. Panther read a sign beside it that indicated that the lasers cannot be open if not from the inside of the door:

-"Is this a joke? How're we supposed to open it then!?"-Skull exclaimed.

-"Wait. I think I have seen that pattern before…"-Mona said.-"Oh, right! It's that door I saw earlier!"

-"Mona?"-Ace asked waiting for an explanation.

-"Let's head back for today!"-Mona said as he turned around to them.-"If this door is the same as the one I saw in the real world, then, there's a possibility we can open it!"

-"I'll explain it later, so let's go!"-Mona said as he ran back.

-"I guess we should listen him for now…"-Ace said to her partners and they followed the feline.

Later, in the real world, they were discussing about that gaudy door:

-"So, Morgana. How are we going to open that door?"-Kazumi asked.-"You said you had an idea of how."

-"Remember when I went wandering around Madarame's house?"-the cat meowed.-"I saw a door with that peacock design on the second floor and it had a very heavy lock securing it."

-"If it has a lock like that, he must be hiding something he wants nobody to see."-Ann said as she frowned her eyebrows.

-"But, what's the relation between that door and the one in the palace?"-Ryuji asked.

-"It's rather simple. We have to open that door in the real world to make our way with the one in the Metaverse."-Morgana said.-"Of course, Madarame has to see it open with his own eyes."

-"Really? But how does that work?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Well, we'll basically change his cognition that the door is no longer unopenable."-the cat explained.

-"I don't really understand it. Will it work?"-Ryuji scratched the back of his head in confusion.

-"I'm sure it will...I think."-Morgana confirmed?-"You trust me, don't you Kazumi?"

-"It can't hurt to try…"-she replied unsure.

-"But, that will require us to go to Madarame's house and Kitagawa-kun already said that he'll call the police if Ryuji or Kazumi go in."-Ann said.

-"Don't worry, I can handle it. Just give me a hair pin and I'll open it like nothing."-Morgana said relaxed.

-"But I can't do it with Madarame looking, so we'll need someone to distract him…"-his big blue eyes looked at his precious Lady Ann.

-"Hmm?"-Ann was confused by that look.

-"Oh...Ohhhh!"-Ryuji seemed to understand what Morgana tried to say with the last sentence.-"Man, how are we gonna get into his house without bein' noticed?"

-"What?"-Ann didn't like how Ryuji said that.

-"I guess the only way is havin' you go nude."-the blonde boy said.

-"WHAT!?"-Ann was quite in shock.

-"Fancy you say that Ryuji, I was thinking the same thing."-Morgana meowed.

-"This isn't funny!"-Ann exclaimed.

-"I think we are very serious about this, Ann."-Kazumi said.

-"Kazumi, you should be on my side…"-Ann sighed.

-"We're not saying that you should get naked."-Ryuji said.-"It's just an excuse to get in the house."

-"That's right. You will be a decoy, Ann."-Kazumi said.-"Besides, you can get Morgana in too so he can take care of the lock while you distract Kitagawa-kun."

-"But, this is way too sudden…"-Ann said nervous.-"What if I get found out?"

-"We can use the Nav to run into the palace or something like that."-Morgana said.

-"That doesn't sound very confident!"-Ann exclaimed.-"Ugh. Why do I have to be the decoy?"

-"Because he already said that only you can be his model…?"-Ryuji replied.

-"It'll be ok, Ann."-Kazumi said with a smile.-"As reward, we can go for crepes. The money is on me."

-"C'mon, you just have to distract Yusuke, open the door and take him to that room."-Ryuji said.

-"You make it sound so easy…"-Ann frowned.-"But, I guess I don't...have other choice."

-"Fine! I'll do it for justice! And those crepes!"-she exclaimed.

-"We'll not make your sacrifice in vain, Lady Ann."-Morgana said.

-"You better don't. If that guy takes my clothes off, I'll tear that house down."-Ann said with a serious tone.

-"We'll be counting on you, Morgana. Don't let Yusuke notice ya, alright?"-Ryuji said.

-"That settled. Let's do it tomorrow!"-Kazumi exclaimed.

-"Tomorrow!?"-Ann complained.

-"I said it before; We have to secure the route as soon as possible."-Kazumi explained.

-"But, will Kitagawa-kun agree?"-Ann said.

-"You can just convince him with something like: 'I want it to be tomorrow', right?"-Ryuji said as he imitated the voice of a girl.

-"Ugh...Fine."-Ann agreed.

In the evening, Kazumi returned home and helped Sojiro with the store. As he was teaching her about how to not make blends with random beans, Sojiro got an undesired call that forced him to leave the store. He trusted Kazumi to attend it properly and she decided not to question about his call, as they were not that close yet; but, she didn't hold on expressing her worry for him. This action made her bond with him grow deeper.

So, the Hierophant arcana card got a third star.

**May 20th.**

The rebels reunited in their 'hideout' to operate their plan. Morgana explained to Kazumi and Ryuji that they had to go to the palace and look for the security room with the switch of the door once they opened it in the real world. Once that was clear, they proceeded to get in action.

In Madarame's house, Yusuke was preparing his brushes for his new piece:

-"To think you'll really come...I assumed you were lying when you contacted me."-the dream-boy said with an amused tone in his voice.

-"Yeah….Sorry if it was too sudden."-Ann said behind him nervous.

-"Oh. That's not a problem…Sensei will come in half an hour so I apologize if that might cause you anxiety."-Yusuke turned around.-"By the way…"

-"Have you gained some weight…?"-he asked as he saw Ann wearing at least 7 layers of clothes on her, no, probably she was using her whole wardrobe.

-"You think so? I think I weight the same as always…"-she replied while laughing nervous.

-"So, uhm...Can you get ready here…?"-Yusuke asked nervous implying that she had to take off her clothes.

-"I...need to take my clothes off, right?"-Ann asked.

-"Y-Yes, please…"-Yusuke replied.

-"I'm so embarrassed. Can you please look away?"-she said as she attempted to undress herself and the guy did as said.

-"..."-Yusuke looked silently at the clothes that fell on the floor close to him.

-"Phew. That was tight."-Ann murmured as she threw away a skirt to Yusuke.

-"Tight…?"-he was getting uncomfortable.-"No, I'm doing this for art!"

-"Your sensei is coming soon right…?"-Ann asked.

-"I believe so…"-Yusuke's shoulders got stiff.

-"In that case, we should do this somewhere else, you know, with a more lovely atmosphere…?"-she asked in the most seductive tone she could speak with. Not like it was very convincing.

-"This should be good enough…"-Yusuke replied.

-"I think a door with a lock will be better, don't you think?"-Ann asked.-"Must a girl say more?"-and she threw a bra on his direction to force her point.

-"Wha!?"-Yusuke was trying to control his human desires.-"I-I think the only room with a lock is sensei's room...but we can't go there…"

-"Why not?"-Ann asked.

-"I don't have the key…"-Yusuke replied. At this answer, Ann did a signal to Morgana to go for the lock.

-"Takamaki-san, are you done?"-Yusuke asked as he suddenly turned around and saw Ann using her uniform, while all the clothes she was using were scattered in the floor.

-"You were wearing all of this…?"-Yusuke asked.

-"Y-Yeah. I was really cold."-Ann excused herself.-"See? That's why I wanted a change of atmosphere…"

-"Uhmm...Maybe if I brighten my model's mood, I'll be able to convince it to do some more expressive poses…"-Yusuke was trying to convince himself that it was a good idea.

-"Poses!?"-Ann exclaimed surprised but went back to character immediately.-"Well, can we go there, please~? I really want to be alone with you, Kitagawa-kun~"

-"But, we can't-"-before Yusuke could stop her, Ann went wandering on the hall while she threw off her jacket to lure Yusuke.-"Takamaki-san!"

-"I'm counting on you, Mona…!"-Ann thought for herself in hope the plan will work.

Meanwhile, in Madarame's Palace, Ace and Skull were waiting for the door to open:

-"Do you really think this is gonna work?"-Skull asked.-"Ann said she was going to attract him with her acting but I dunno. That sounds out of her league."

-"Let's have faith that it will instead of doubting about it so much."-Ace advised as she looked that no Shadow was luring around their position.

-"You're right."-Skull said and after a few seconds he chucked.-"Maybe if he didn't reject you for modeling, you could've convinced him."

-"Is this about the Succubus Persona?"-Ace inflated her cheeks angry.-"Forget it. It's not going to happen again. You said you preferred me like I am."

-"Oh...you get rid of it because of that…?"-Skull looked away embarrassed.

-"Yes...wait! No, t-that's not what I mean!"-Ace replied equally embarrassed.

-"It's fine. I mean, he...Yusuke is your type, isn't he?"-Skull said still without looking at her.

-"You dumb-dumb! Stop caring too much about what Morgana says, ok?"-Ace said embarrassed.-"How am I supposed to know about my type if I have never been close to guys before?"

-"Kitagawa-kun, Dr. Takemi and the President are handsome, yes...but! T-That's just platonic! It's not real attraction, you know?"-she tried to explain herself but she ended up hiding her blushed face under her hat.

-"Relax. We're not a couple, cutie."-Skull said with a joyful smile.-"But, seeing you all flustered is always so cute. I can't help but cheer up."

-"C'mon!"-she exclaimed angry.-"Don't get in my nerves like that!"

-"Oh. It's almost time."-Ace said as her phone rang because of a timer put on it.

In the real world, Ann was finally able to reach the door with Yusuke close to her but Morgana didn't have it open yet:

-"You're still not done!?"-she murmured to him.

-"This is harder to do with cat paws!"-Morgana meowed as he was trying to force the lock with the hairpin on his claws.

-"Takamaki-san, we can't really go there!"-Yusuke said a bit on a hurry.

-"Why not~?"-Ann was keeping up her 'seductive' act.-"Hey, what's behind this door~?"

-"I believe that's the storage for old paintings but...sensei is the only one with access to that room."-Yusuke said.

-"I want it to be here. Can we?"-she said.-"It will be really nice if we can do it where no one can see us~"

-"Is he really going to buy that cheap act?"-Morgana said.

-"Stay focused on your task!"-she said to him.

-"What was that?"-Yusuke asked confused. He couldn't really see Morgana as he was hiding behind Ann.

-"N-Nothing. Kitagawa-kun, do you really don't like girls like me..?"-she asked as she braced herself.-"You even rejected my poor friend Kazumi, and she really wanted to be your model deep inside~"

-"T-That's a misunderstanding…"-Yusuke tried to explain himself.-"I did want you as my model because you have quite the charisma to attract a lot of people…"

-"Asaka-san, however...How do I put it in words?"-Yusuke tried to think.-"Yeah! She has a beauty that I will like to keep reserved for myself! Such egoistic thoughts shouldn't be displayed in an exhibition."

-"...What?"-Ann didn't really understood his answer.

-"I think he has a crush on her…"-Morgana murmured and finally opened the door.-"It's unlocked!"

-"I'm home."-They heard Madarame's voice from the entrance.

-"S-Sensei!?"-Yusuke said nervous as Ann and Morgana went into the darkened room.

-"What are you doing in there!?"-Madarame said with demanding voice when he saw the door of the storage open.

-"N-No! This is…!"-before Yusuke could explain himself, Ann dragged him inside in order to help him.

-"Not in there…!"-Madarame exclaimed as he saw the door to be closed in front of his eyes. That was it. What he was hiding behind that door was no more a secret for himself only.

In the Palace, the door opened itself to this thinking and the two thieves saw this as their chance to get in. However, their path was not without obstacles; a guard was right on the other side of that hall:

-"You think we should get him?"-Skull asked Ace as they were hiding behind the shoji doors in that hall.

-"We have no other option. It's just you and me, Skull"-Ace said.

-"Yeah."-Skull smiled ironically.-"He's going down!"

Meanwhile, in the real world, Ann turned on the lights of the storage room and together with Yusuke, she saw something shocking:

-"What the…?"-Yusuke said in disbelief. In front of him was his sensei's masterpiece: Sayuri.

**Take Your Time.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Museum of Vanity/The Masked Outlaw **

**May 20th, after school…**

Ann and Yusuke, inside Madarame's storage room, found the painting of Sayuri, but it wasn't just one but many of them:

-"Is this that painting, 'Sayuri'? Why there are so many copies?"-Ann asked confused.

-"I have no idea…"-Yusuke said with the same confusion.

-"Why did you enter in here!?"-Madarame asked as he achieved to get in.

-"Sensei, what is the meaning of this?"-Yusuke asked Madarame as he pointed at the copies of 'Sayuri'.

-"..."-Madarame stood silent.

-"Sensei…?"-Yusuke insisted.

-"Forgive me, Yusuke."-the old man said with a serious expression on his face to the confusion of both teenagers.

Meanwhile, in his subconscious, Ace and Skull ran into the security guard that blocked their way:

-"Intruders!"-the guard exclaimed.-"Those attires! You must be thieves who threat Lord Madarame!"

-"I like how popular we are in this world."-Ace smiled in sarcasm.-"It makes things more exciting…"

-"Do not step any further! This place is on the total dominion of Lord Madarame or else, face death!"-the guard said as he transformed into a giant yeti with red eyes, a creepy smile, tiger-pattern fur and a snake as tail.

-"You guys got nothin' on us!"-Skull said.-"I'm honestly more afraid of screwin' it up and havin' Ann yell at me!"

-"Arsene!"-Ace exclaimed as she used Sukunda to lower his agility.

-"Take this!"-the yeti attempted to smash Skull with his fist but he avoided it.

-"Too slow!"-Skull exclaimed as he attacked the Shadow with Kidd's Headbutt.

-"Time for my new Persona, Hua Po!"-Ace summoned the dark skinned fairy.-"Agi!"

-"Gah!"-the yeti was hit on his weakness to fire skills and got knocked down.

-"Skull!"-Ace exclaimed as she ordered an All-out attack by the two of them making more damage.

-"You!"-he used garu on Skull blowing him away towards a wall.

-"Skull!"-Ace got distracted and the yeti hit her with his fist using an attack called 'Skull cracker' against the floor.

-"Agh. That hurt…"-Skull stood up after being hit with his Persona's weakness.-"You bastard…"

-"Let's go, Captain!"-Skull made his Persona to rampage on the yeti hitting it multiple times.-"Are you ok, Ace?"-he helped Ace to stand up.

-"That's going to leave a bruise…"-she complained as she took position.

-"You don't like fire, huh? Let me burn you alive!"-Ace said angry as she took off her mask ordering Hua Po to use agi on it once more.

-"Take this too!"-she shot bullets at the yeti until it vanished.

-"Damn…"-Skull said as if he saw Ace's show off of no mercy.

-"Here, Skull."-she used Jack Frost's Dia to heal them.-"Now, let's go for that control room.

-"Y-Yeah."-he nodded.

In the real world, Madarame was looking at the gullible teenagers as he came up with his long prepared speech:

-"Truth to be told. I'm in a severe debt."-he said as he looked down.-"I handmade and sell these copies of Sayuri through a special connection of mine…"

-"But why…?"-Yusuke asked.

-"The real 'Sayuri' was stolen by one of my students long ago...I assumed because he begrudged my strictness…"-Madarame explained.-"That event left me on shock and lead to my current artist block…"

-"Because of that, my students gave me their ideas for time to time…"-he continued.-"I couldn't keep that up and attempted to recreate Sayuri more than once but it ended up in replicas…"

-"That's when someone, knowing that they were not the original, bought them to me and I reached a point where I couldn't stop making them for money."-Madarame was still looking down.-"I used that money to further your talents. I ask you to please forgive your cowardly teacher."

-"Sensei, please look up…"-Yusuke said ashamed. It wasn't his intention to make his master beg forgiveness.

-"Hold on."-Ann interrupted.-"If the real Sayuri was stolen, how come you could make replicas of it?"

-"I'm its original artist so I can remember every detail of it."-Madarame excused.

-"If that is true, then why is every Sayuri here considered a replica as you just said?"-Ann asked.-"I don't know too much about art but aren't the experts in art supposed to have a keen eye for replicas?"

-"What do you know!?"-Madarame exclaimed.

-"I know that something's off and you are lying!"-she replied.

-"Lady Ann! There's a painting here thst is different!"-Mona whispered to Ann from behind a dorbe. Ann uncovered a painting behind her and it ended up being another 'Sayuri'.

-"Is this the real 'Sayuri'!?"-Yusuke said in shock. He could recognize that painting above any copy.-"I don't understand...Sensei, you just said that it was stolen…"

-"That's a fake, a counterfeit!"-the old man excused.-"I heard it was roaming around and I bought it!"

-"The original artist bought the counterfeit of his own painting? That's really pushing it."-Ann said serious as she crossed her arms.

-"Just tell us the truth, sensei."-Yusuke said in hope that it was a misunderstanding.

-"You as well?"-Madarame sighed as he took his old flippable phone.-"I am reporting you to my security company!"

-"What!?"-Ann said in shock.

-"Wait, sensei. We can talk about this..!"-Yusuke said as he noticed the old man wasn't thinking straight.

-"You can talk all you want to the police, Yusuke."-Madarame said.-"They will be here in two minutes."

-"Lady Ann, let's run!"-Morgana meowed and they ran away from the storage.

-"Takamaki-san!"-Yusuke, in the rush of not being arrested, went after her.

In the Metaverse, Ace and Skull ran away towards a safe room close to them after deactivating the security system of the door. It was almost time they met the others:

-"Noooo!"-they heard Ann's scream from the sky and she popped out from a distortion portal along with Mona and Yusuke. Before she fell on the floor, Yusuke rescued Panther in a princess fashion, which was ruined by Morgana bouncing on his head and falling on Ace's breasts.

-"A safe and comfy landing…"-Mona whispered relieved.

-"Back off, you cat."-Skull aparted him annoyed by taking him from the neck.

-"I thought I was gonna die…"-Panther sighed and noticed that Yusuke was still holding her.-"Hey, will you let go already!?"-she pushed him.

-"Ugh."-he was knocked out immediately.

-"Oh no! I didn't mean to push you so hard!"-Panther felt guilty for that.-"Are you ok? Get up!"

Ace kneeled and shyly touched his forehead. No reaction was found from Yusuke:

-"He's out."-she said.

-"Guess we have to wait for him to recover consciousness…"-Panther sighed.

-"More importantly, why did you bring him for!?"-Skull exclaimed as he released Mona.

-"I had no options; Madarame sent the police after us!"-Panther said.

-"This is bad! The Shadows get more unstable when a common person comes in Metaverse; we have to get to the entrance!"-Mona said and his loud voice woke up Yusuke.

-"Ah..?"-he could see Ace first.

-"You woke up. What a relief."-Ace smiled and he stood up and looked around to the masked faces.

-"Who are you people!?"-he exclaimed confused.

-"Calm down, Kitagawa-kun!"-Panther said.-"It's me!"

-"Takamaki-san?"-he recognized her voice and looked at Ace and Skull.-"So that means you two are…"

-"Indeed."-Ace affirmed in advance.

-"I don't recall seeing a cat costume before though…"-he said as he looked at Mona.-"What is this place?"

-"How can I explain…? Right now, we are on Madarame, your sensei's unconscious."-Ace said.-"This reality is how he sees the house you two are living right now."

-"This pukable place is sensei's unconscious…?"-Yusuke was confused.

-"She ain't lyin'. This is how that old geezer sees it. That bastard is just a greed-fueled money-grabber."-Skull said, provoking the boy's anger.

-"That's nothing but rubbish!"-he exclaimed reluctant.

-"Kitagawa-kun. Didn't you see how Madarame was acting strange?"-Panther said.-"I know you're not going to believe it now but this is his true nature."

-"That's…"-Yusuke put his palm on his face in pain.-"If everything you are saying it's true, then the sensei I know never existed…"

-"Truth is always crushing, isn't it?"-Ace murmured to him with a sad expression.

-"You gotta snap out of it."-Skull added.

-"Just, who are all of you?"-Yusuke asked.

-"Les Blues Rebelles. You can say that we're a group who changes the hearts of rotten crooks."-Skull said.

-"You said it right this time!?"-Mona said in shock.

-"Sensei is a rotten man…"-Yusuke murmured.-"Still, he has kept me safe for the past ten years! My gratitude for him will not vanish for something like this!"

-"Kitagawa-kun…"-Ace said worried that he was so reluctant to accept the truth.

-"So you're just going to forgive him like that!?"-Skull exclaimed.-"At this rate…"

-"Ugh!"-Yusuke fell on his knees with his hand on the chest.

-"Are you ok?"-Panther approached to his aid.

-"I'm trying to be rational about this but my emotions are overwhelming me…"-he explained.

-"The Shadows are getting closer! We don't have time to dawdle!"-Mona exclaimed.

-"Can you stand, man?"-Skull said to him but Yusuke didn't really answer.-"Here. I'll lend you a hand."-he forced Yusuke to accept his help by taking his arm over his shoulders.

-"Let's run!"-Ace said as they started to run.-"We have to avoid any clash with enemies if we want Kitagawa-kun to be safe…"

-"My apologies for causing you trouble now."-Yusuke said to her.-"Still, this is really Sensei's heart? This vain museum…"

-"..."-None of the thieves dared to say a word.

They stopped in the second exhibition room when Yusuke recognized the faces on the paintings:

-"Why there are paintings of them here?"-he asked to the thieves as he stepped off from Skull's aid.

-"Do you recognize them? These are his other pupils..."-Panther asked.

-"Basically, those are not paintings of them but the pupils themselves."-Mona explained to him.

-"Madarame sees them as tools and so that's why they're here."-Skull said.

-"We also found a painting of you here."-Ace added.

-"It doesn't beat the real deal though…"-she murmured for herself.

-"Did you say something?"-Yusuke asked as he thought he overheard that.

-"N-Nothing! It's nothing!"-Ace exclaimed embarrassed.-"Anyways, we can explain everything once we get out!"-she went ahead.

-"Did I do something wrong?"-Yusuke asked to Panther and Skull.

-"Don't worry. That's how she usually is."-the blonde girl reassured him as they followed her.

They went towards the room with the Infinite Spring statue and before they could head out to the other exhibition room, two security guards stood on their way:

-"Oh no…!"-Ace said as they backed off.

An evil old laugh was heard from behind them and they saw two security guards accompanying Madarame, not the real one but his Shadow. He was using an extravagant golden kimono, a shogun haircut and makeup.

-"What the…!?"-Panther reacted in disgust.

-"Talk about bullshit clothes. First a king now some kinda shogun!"-Skull commented.

-"Welcome to the museum of the master artist Madarame!"-the Shadow said like a theater announcer.

-"Huh…?"-Yusuke looked at him with a serious confusion.-"Sensei, is that you? That attire…"

-"This is just one big lie, isn't it?"-Yusuke said in disbelief.

-"I hate to say it but that is his true nature. The side of your sensei who he refuses to accept yet dominantes his actions and thoughts."-Ace said as she put her hat on place.

-"Exactly."-Shadow Madarame said with a twisted smile.-"Those ragged clothes are nothing but an act, just like that shack. I have a luxurious house, but under a mistress' name, of course."

-"That's quite a set up you got."-Ace said unsurprised. That explained her initial doubts about Madarame.

-"And it worked so perfectly that it makes me laugh."-Shadow Madarame laughed.

-"Sensei, if this is really you then tell me!"-Yusuke asked as he was like begging.-"Why was the real Sayuri in that room? Why did you make copies of it?"

-"Yusuke, you foolish child. You still don't see it?"-Madarame said as he denied with his head the hopelessness of his pupil.-"The painting being stolen was just a false rumor I spread! It was all staged!"

-"What do you mean…!? For what end!?"-Yusuke asked.

-"For what end? For money of course!"-Madarame said.-"Imagine the faces of those art snobs when they thought they bought a painting that was supposedly stolen!"

-"No…!"-Yusuke felt an inner rage that filled his body with anxiety and he fell on his knees.

-"The worth of art is just subjective, thus this is a legitimate business transaction!"-Madarame said.-"I'll be surprised if you could come with a scheme like this."

-"You keep babbling about money this, money that."-Skull said pissed off.-"No wonder why you ended up with this disgusting museum!"

-"You are a recognized artist! Aren't you ashamed of plagiarizing others!?"-Panther exclaimed.

-"Art is nothing but a tool to gain money and fame."-Shadow Madarame affirmed with a greedy smile.-"I can't be more grateful to you for helping me achieve that, Yusuke…"

-"You old bag!"-Ace said enraged.-"How you dare use a boy who believed in you like that!?"

-"You were going to feed his illusions just so you could throw him out when you didn't need him, am I right!?"-Ace pointed at Madarame.-"Just like you did with all your other pupils…"

-"...You talk so high for being just a brat."-Madarame said as he laughed low at her.-"I'll tell you this alone to you, Yusuke."

-"If you want to succeed in this world, you must not rise against me like all the others."-Madarame said to him and Yusuke heard it clear.-"Otherwise, I'll hold you down and you will never find success. Hahahahahaha."

-"To think I was under the care of this wretched man…!"-Yusuke said as he still held the anxiety of his body.

-"What? Did you thought I took you under my wing as a good-hearted act?"-Madarame buffed.-"Talented yet problematic pupils like you are the ones who provided me with the most profitable paintings."

-"I can't believe this…"-Yusuke said.

-"Well, believe it. There was nothing more promising than stealing the futures of children who can't fight back."-Madarame said which pissed Ace off more than it should. It reminded her of that disgusting woman.

-"But enough of this little chat, guards…"-Madarame proceeded to order his guards to capture them.

-"Hahaha…"-Yusuke stood up in front of Ace.-"How amusing…"

-"Kitagawa-kun? Wait, get back!"-Panther said.

-"So, you're paying me my generosity with this, Yusuke? What an ungrateful pupil you ended up being."-Madarame said displeased.

-"I always wanted to believe that it wasn't true…"-Yusuke said after he laughed in disbelief.-"But I just ended up blinding myself from the fact that I was under the care of such an horrible man. Let me be clear, I won't forgive you! Not for lying to me but also for how you have disrespected the art I live for!"

-"_Have you finally come to your senses?_"-Yusuke heard the shadowy gallant voice of a man inside his head and an unbearable pain filled his head as his eyes turned yellow.-"_How foolish you averted your eyes from the truth…_"

-"Kitagawa-kun…?"-Ace thought as she saw him banging his head back and forth in pain.

-"_A deplorable imitation indeed. Best you part from that part of yourself_."-the voice kept saying.

-"Graaaghhhh!"-Yusuke fell on the floor and tried to stood up yet his hands were trembling.

-"I will…I will hold true to my conviction… No mortal desires should chain me to this low scum…"-Yusuke replied mentally to the voice as he was scraping his nails against the floor until they bled.

-"_Then, let us now forge a contract. I am thou, thou art I. The world is filled with both beauty and vice…_"-as the voice said this, a white and red _kitsune_ mask appeared in Yusuke's face.-"_It's time you teach people which is which!_"

-"A mask?"-Mona said surprised.

-"Very well."-Yusuke got up and took the mask with his bloody hand.-"Come, Goemon!"-as a light drum could be heard in the background and from a blue aura surrounding Yusuke when he took of his mask; a robust man with a red short shirt kimono, a blue vest over it, red pants, a diamond pattern scarf under his shirt, wood sandals with exaggerated sharp heels, black and red belts tied to his chest, an Elvis haircut, theatre make-up and holding a large white pipe on his right hand, appeared beside Yusuke whose attire changed to a blue outlaw outfit with a white tanuki tail attached to his belt, light blue gloves, white boots and a katana sword case holding on the side.

Yusuke took a step back and stroke a _kabuki_ pose as he said with his eyes closed:

-"A breathtaking sight…"-he opened his eyes.-"Imitations they may be, but together they make a fine spectacle…"

-"Though the flowers of evil blossom...Be it known. Abominations are fated to perish!"-he exclaimed as he moved his hand forward making his Persona, Goemon, use an ice wind that froze the guards alive, leaving Madarame in disadvantage.

-"So gallant…"-Ace looked at him with sparkles on her eyes. The cold strike that Yusuke gave to his enemies totally fitted his handsome appearance.

-"Who do you think you are? The price for your insolence will be death!"-Madarame said angry.

-"Where are my guards? Kill them all!"-to his call, three security guard shadows appeared from the floor.

-"Skull! Panther!"-Ace called them to the front to fight along with Yusuke.

-"The children who adored you as 'father'...

The prospects of your pupils…

How many did you trample upon?

How many dreams did you exchange for riches?"-Yusuke recited as he looked at Madarame's vicious smile. He, then, proceeded to extend his hand as a sign of challenge.-"No matter what it takes, I'll bring you to justice!"

-"Show us what you're made of!"-Ace told to him as she adapted a combat pose.

-"Very well. Bring it on!"-Yusuke said with a confident smile as the security guards transformed into masked _tengus_ and a large demon with one leg and using the outfit of an craftsman.

-"You're in the presence of Lord Madarame! On your knees, Intruders!"-the craftsman demon said.

-"I learnt so much from you Madarame. To reach true authenticity, one must be dispassionately realistic."-Yusuke put his _kitsune_ mask back.-"With Goemon by my side, I can now accept your true self without any reservations."

-"Take this!"-Yusuke ordered Goemon to use his pipe to slice the craftsman demon making him on a side while Ace approached to the confused minions.

-"Jack Frost!"-Ace said as she looked at the five tengus.-"Ravage them!"-and used Mabufu, a multiple range attack, killing them on the instant.

-"Hee-ho hee!"-Jack Frost laughed joyfully after killing the enemies.

-"Panther, lower his attack!"-Ace said as she high-fived with her.

-"Roger!"-the girl said as she used Tarunda on the enemy.

-"You gotta hit him harder if you wanna reach your teacher!"-Skull said to Yusuke as he used Tarukaja to power him up.

-"You brats!"-the demon attacked Yusuke with his mace, hurting his fragile body.

-"Do it, Kitagawa-kun!"-Ace cheered him up to attack.

-"So, the public has spoken!"-Yusuke said as he touched his mask.-"Goemon, strike!"-the giant slice ended up in a critical hit and the demon was knocked down.

-"Don't stay still, rookie! It's time for an All-out attack!"-Mona said.

-"Let's do it!"-Ace said as she went ahead of Yusuke and he followed her and the others defeating the demon with Yusuke posing behind him with a Japanese style background with a dragon and an ink description saying: 'IT WAS FUN UNTIL IT LASTED. GOOD BYE.'

With the demon defeated, Yusuke's eyes focused on Shadow Madarame:

-"You have now dumped your bright future down the drain…"-the old man said coldly.-"I'll destroy every chance you ever had of becoming an artist, Yusuke…!"-that said, Madarame vanished in the shadows.

-"Wait, you…!"-Yusuke tried to go after him but he fell on his knees exhausted.-"Ugh. Why can't I move?"

-"It's fine. That is what happens the first time you fight in this world."-Ace said as she kneeled to his height.-"Even if you want to continue, you are terribly exhausted…"

-"What a disgrace I am…"-Yusuke lamented himself to hear that.

-"It's not like that…"-Panther said.-"Come on. Let's sit somewhere safe."

At Panther's suggestion, the five of them sat down in one of the waiting seats of the reception:

-"You did know about this for a long time, didn't you?"-Panther asked Yusuke while Ace gave to him a yakisoba bread she took from her pocket.

-"I was no fool."-Yusuke replied as he opened the package.-"Strange people came and left from time to time and plagiarism was something you saw everyday."

-"But, who would admit that they own their lives to such horrible man?"-he said.

-"Why did you stay, Kitagawa-kun?"-Panther asked.

-"He's the painter of 'Sayuri' after all. That painting inspired me to be who I am. Besides, I owe him a great debt…"-Yusuke said and proceed to eat the bread.

-"Is it about your mother?"-Ace asked to his surprise.-"We heard that she passed away from one of Madarame's pupils…"

-"Yes."-Yusuke replied.-"I never knew my father and I was told my mother died in an accident when I was three. Sensei took me in after that; I heard he helped my mother while she was still alive and that she raised me alone…"

-"Why do you mean by you 'heard' it?"-Skull asked.

-"To be honest, I don't remember much about her."-Yusuke frowned sadly as he finished his bread.-"I did everything for sensei because I thought of him as a father…"

-"You have been through a lot, huh?"-Skull said.

-"When you talked about his plagiarism, deep down, I knew it was all true."-Yusuke said as he faced Skull.-"That's why I vehemently denied you because I was running from the truth. I'm sorry."

-"I understand how you feel."-Ace smiled at him.-"There's someone who I refuse to see as evil, even when I saw his actions with my own eyes."

-"Ace…"-Mona murmured worried as he thought it was related with the family doctor that Takeo mentioned.

-"My apologies."-Yusuke closed his eyes as sign of resent for upsetting her.-"Still, I'm grateful for this chance to face what I've been denying all this time."

-"You're way too serious, man."-Skull smirked.-"That's why you get your head stuck in just one place. Look at me! I just go with the flow."

-"For real."-Panther agreed.

-"The real question is what are you going to do now?"-Mona asked the boy.

-"I don't know…"-Yusuke said.

-"We can't change the fact that Madarame's gone and changed."-Skull said to him.-"But, we are go to change his heart and make him pay for his crimes."

-"Since you have the same power as us, wouldn't you like to help us, Kitagawa-kun?"-Ace asked.

-"..."-Yusuke thought about it but before he could answer, some guard shadows appeared.

-"Looks like we have to save the chat for later!"-Panther said and they ran away towards the entrance.

Later, in the diner at Shibuya, Kazumi and the others finished their explanation to Yusuke about how they became Phantom Thieves:

-"I see… So this PE teacher got a change of heart…"-Yusuke said.-"To think the rumored Phantom Thieves really exist…"

-"It's fine if you find it difficult to understand, it wasn't easy for us either…"-Kazumi said.

-"No. I believe it. There's no point in common sense after seeing a world like that with my own eyes."-Yusuke said.

-"Moving on, you're planning to change Sensei-Madarame's heart, right?"-Yusuke said.-"Let me join...as a member of the Phantom Thieves."

-"I know I suggested it earlier but, why?"-Kazumi asked surprised.

-"If I'd faced reality sooner, this could have been avoided. It is my responsibility to put an end to his twisted desires and avenge the futures of the pupils that were robbed from them."-he said with a serious look.-"That is the most civil thing I can do for someone...who in some manner was my father."

-"Sounds fine to me. We are going to go for Madarame anyways."-Ryuji said.

-"Madarame might suffer a psychotic breakdown once we steal his treasure. We have methods to avoid it but they are not play safe."-Morgana meowed.-"Will you still do it?"

-"Madarame's influence in the world of art will most likely end any attempt I can do to raise my voice against him."-Yusuke said.-"This is my only option."

-"Then, it's settled! You are now a member of Les Blues Rebelles!"-Kazumi said as she put her hands together.

-"It's nice to have you around, Yusuke."-Ann said.

-"Don't slow us down."-Ryuji said with a smirk.

-"I'll do my best."-Yusuke said quietly.

-"Oh, and no more attempts of nude paintings, ok?"-Kazumi added smiling.

-"I haven't give it up on that yet, though."-Yusuke admitted bluntly.-"That reminds me, Takamaki-san said you were interested in modeling for me, if the opportunity arises…"

-"N-No thanks. I want to get married."-Kazumi cut him out.

-"She meant that you have to give it up!"-Ann added.-"Anyways, I wonder what happened with the real Madarame."

-"I called him before coming here and he still thinks that I am pursuing you."-Yusuke explained.-"And just like you said, he doesn't remember anything about the Shadows."

-"He also mentioned that he will take legal action against everyone."-Yusuke mentioned, referring to all of them.-"I doubt it will be soon as he prefers to avoid any scandal before the exhibition is over."

-"Guys. Can we please do a mission without putting me on risk of getting in jail permanently?"-Kazumi sighed.

-"A skilled Phantom Thief will act over any risk."-Morgana said to her.-"That only means our deadline hasn't changed. We have to change Madarame's heart before the exhibition ends."

-"By the way, what is this?"-Yusuke asked getting his attention on Morgana.

-"That's Morgana. He looks like a cat now but he says that he was once a human."-Kazumi explained.

-"Sounds preposterous."-Yusuke said trying not to laugh.

-"You got a problem with that!?"-Morgana said offended.

-"Not really."-Yusuke said.

-"Why not?"-Ryuji asked surprised. After all, Morgana was the most weird thing above everything they have seen.

-"He's just on another wavelength."-Ann explained.

-"Do you want to draw me? I advert you, I will only accept my best profile."-Morgana said with pride.

-"Humm…"-Yusuke approached closer to the cat. He thought he was going to touch him but instead, Yusuke picked up a black bean from the bowl in front of Morgana.-"I was thinking about ordering some black-bean jelly."

-"I bet he got the idea from a 'black cat'"-Ryuji said.

-"Oh, but I didn't bring any money."-Yusuke realized after he checked his pockets.

-"I can buy you some for today."-Kazumi smiled to him.

-"It's fine! Asaka-san, you already had been generous with me lately."-Yusuke refused.

-"Never mind, he's just weird."-Ann said as she realized Yusuke was a hopeless airhead.

After that, Kazumi returned to LeBlanc and texted the others to gather tomorrow after school in the station so they could go to Mementos as it was wise that Yusuke received some training.

**May 21st.**

In the morning, Kazumi finished reading the book 'The Alluring Dancer' and learnt how to be more charming.

*Kazumi's charm is now **Head-turning***

After school, she went to buy improved equipment for Yusuke and reunited with the others on their hideout in the walkway:

-"So, what exactly is this Mementos?"-Yusuke asked.

-"It's a Palace for the collective unconscious."-Morgana explained.

-"It's pretty deep and it seems to have a lot of walls blocking our way so we proceed with it slowly."-Kazumi said.-"Today, we are going to go as deep as possible and clear a request from the Phan-site."

-"Request?"-Yusuke asked.

-"There's a blog called the Phantom Aficionado Website where people post the names of the ones they want a change of heart. An acquaintance of us texts our leader about which request really needs a change of heart."-Ann explained.

-"That's how we initially target Madarame."-Ryuji added.-"One of his pupils, who we triggered a change of heart, requested a change of heart for him."

-"We were hesitant at the beginning when we went to investigate him in person…"-Ann said.-"But, I guess we did the right choice."

-"I suppose you can say it in that way."-Yusuke said.

-"Alright. Let's go."-Kazumi said as she got the Nav ready and they were transported to the entrance of Mementos.

Already in there, Ace gave Yusuke a Gunto sword and a Black Assault rifle that she bought for him to fight. After that, she explained the request:

-"Our target is Daisuke Takanashi. He seems to be a bully that targets other students at the alley nearby our school."-Ace explained.

-"Yeah. I've heard that he takes the money of other students and even blackmails them…"-Skull said as he recalled the name of the target.

-"Guess we have to punish him before it gets worse."-Panther said as she moved back one of her ponytails.

-"I see. How do you find his Shadow in this place?"-Yusuke asked.

-"The MetaNav pinpoints his location and Mona can sense it too."-Ace said.-"It seems that it is passed the door we opened before…"

-"Let's go! Everyone aboard!"-Mona said as he ran towards the rails and transformed into a bus.

-"Woah!"-Yusuke exclaimed impressed.

-"Shocking, isn't it?"-Panther said to him.-"But don't worry, you'll get used to it."

-"Perhaps, I see no reason why I shall enter in denial."-Yusuke replied.-"This cat believes that he's a human and becomes a bus… Such an intriguing creature…"

-"Don't treat me like a weird bug!"-Mona-bus complained.

While Ace was driving towards their target, Skull looked at Yusuke, who was next to him because Panther was Ace's copilot today:

-"Oh, yeah. Hey, girls we haven't decided on a codename for our new member!"-he said.

-"You're right!"-Panther said as she turned around.-"You see, Yusuke, we call ourselves by codenames in this world."

-"Mine is Panther, Ryuji is Skull, Morgana is Mona and our leader is Ace."-she said.-"How do you want to be called?"

-"Da Vinci should do."-he replied serious.

-"No way."-Skull said.

-"Why not?"-Yusuke asked in shock.

-"It sounds too cool; You may end up standing out way too much."-he explained.-"Well, with that mask and that weird tail...Abarage is perfect!"

-"Are you kidding? Everyone will made fun of that name!"-Panther said.-"Ace, any ideas?"

-"Hm?"-Ace stopped the Mona-bus in a closed area of the map.-"I was thinking about Kitsune."

-"Not any better but, what do you think, Yusuke?"-Panther asked.

-"I'll go along with it."-he said.

-"...That's definitely a no."-Panther said as she thought that Yusuke will accept any codename.-"If you two are going with foxes, let's just call him Fox and that's it. It's on the same wavelength as our codenames."

-"What do you think, Fox?"-Ace asked as she looked to him through the mirror.

-"I don't mind it."-he agreed.

-"Ok, then."-Skull said with a sign of disbelief.-"Are we close now?"

-"Just a bit more."-Ace said as she looked at the Nav.

-"If you guys are done there, can we go fast?"-Mona-bus said.-"Not to be a party pooper but if we stay too long in one of the areas, a powerful Shadow will come to get rid of us. I think 'The Reaper' is its name."

-"T-The Reaper!?"-Panther said scared.-"What are you doing, Ace? L-Let's get this done!"

-"I know! Don't panic if you don't want us to crash!"-she said as she tried to maintain control of the Mona-bus.

They finally got to the distortion portal leading to Takanashi's Shadow:

-"Hey, Mr. Bully."-Ace said while smiling.-"I heard you were taking the money of others…"

-"Huh?"-Shadow Takanashi turned around and saw the five thieves.-"It's not my fault! It's their fault for not standing up for themselves."

-"You're not reasonable. How can it be their fault if you don't give 'em a choice to begin with!?"-Skull said with his thug attitude.

-"You're the lowest of the low! Taking money from the ones who can't fight back!"-Panther exclaimed to him.

-"The hell!? Are you guys ganging up to me now? Are you Phantom Thieves some kind of gang?"-the shadow said with a sarcastic smile.

-"How foolish of you to mistake us for vulgars."-Fox said.

-"Playtime is over. We're going to change your heart."-Ace said as she fixed her right glove.

-"Then, so be it. Come at me, bro!"-Takanashi said as he transformed into a… Jack Frost?

-"A giant Jack Frost!?"-Ace lost her concentration after seeing it.

-"I told you I didn't do anything wrong! Listen to me, dammit!"-the elf said as he was smiling funny.

-"_That's not me-ho! Beat the hee-imposter, ho!_"-Jack Frost exclaimed angry in Ace's mind.

-"Sorry. I just lost it for a second…"-she apologized putting her hand on her hat.-"Anyways, if it's a Jack Frost, his weakness must be fire, right Mona?"

-"I don't see a weakness, really."-Mona analyzed.-"It must be coincidence that it looks like one."

-"It can't hurt to try, right?"-Panther said.

-"You thieves are gonna fight or what?"-the Jack Frost asked impatient.

-"Well, let's do this!"-Ace changed her mask to Berith.-"Persona!"-and made him use a skill called Double Fangs.

-"Zorro!"-Morgana summoned his Persona to use Garu on him as soon as Ace's attack landed.

-"Hee-ho!"-the Jack Frost used the bufu skill on Yusuke but it didn't really do much damage.

-"Take this!"-Fox counterattacked using his new sword.-"Panther!"

-"Now, it's our chance! Carmen!"-Panther summoned her Persona to use Agi on him but it didn't knock it out.

-"Fire didn't work… now, what?"-Panther asked.

-"Well, there's a way to deal with bullies."-Ace said and she smiled a Skull.-"What do you think, Skull?"

-"Oh, I see. Leave it to me."-Skull said as he touched Fox's shoulder.-"Let's go wild, buddy."

-"...Agreed."-Fox replied a bit uncomfortable.

-"Here I go!"-Skull went ahead of Fox and hit the target with his heavy pipe in the head.

-"Berith!"-this was continued by Ace using cleave to send the Jack Frost flying and being impacted by Morgana's slingbow beads.

-"Fox, finish it off!"-Skull exclaimed and he jumped and cut in half making it vanish when it fell on the floor.

-"Alright!"-Panther clapped at their teamwork although she couldn't participate at all.

-"Ugh...It hurts…"-the Shadow went back to the form of Shadow Takanashi.

-"So now you get how it feels to be bullied, don't you, asshole?"-Skull said as he stretched his neck.

-"I didn't have another option...If I didn't do it, they were going to hurt me. I don't want my money to be taken anymore either!"-Takanashi said in angsty.

-"Oh, I get it. There's an even bigger bully ordering this guy around- who's behind all of this."-Panther said.

-"Hey! Didn't you just said it was people's own fault for not standing by themselves?"-Skull incriminated Takanashi.

-"Leave him alone. It must have been how he felt about himself."-Ace said to Skull.

-"Please, help me!"-Takanashi said as he kneeled down to them.

-"Oh, geez, what to do?"-Morgana said as he crossed his paws.

-"Please, I begging you!"-he said in regret.-"I promise not to be a bully anymore."

-"All right. We'll try and do something about it."-Ace said to him.-"You better apologize to those who you bullied."

-"You will? Thank you! It's a promise so don't forget it!"-Shadow Takanashi said as he looked up to them and disappeared in white light, leaving a treasure behind.

-"Pay attention, Fox. This is our reward."-Mona said to him as Ace took the item, a bottle of protein shake.

-"Protein…?"-Fox asked confused.

-"I'm sure it will be useful for Palaces."-Ace smiled at him.-"No need to get greedy of what people think is a treasure."

-"What people think as a treasure, huh?"-Fox said as he crossed his arms.

-"Interesting concept… I'll like to paint that but before…"-his mood rapidly dropped as he remembered Madarame.

-"..."-Ace had a hunch that it was the case.-"Anyways, we haven't finished here."

-"To the next area, we go!"-Morgana said as he transformed into a bus and the others went inside.

The Thieves progressed all the way to the end of their current zone, Aityasbus, and returned as the door there was locked. After that, they returned to the entrance and Ace suggested the others to go ahead on the real world:

-"What are you going to do?"-Fox asked curious.

-"I will stay with Mona. There's something I need to do."-she looked at the distance, though, she was actually seeing Victor and the entrance to the Velvet Room.

-"Ace will reach us soon. She might need to do something with her Personas."-Panther said as she touched his shoulder.

-"See you outside!"-Skull said as he activated the app to get out.

There was a little silence before Morgana saw Ace fell asleep in a corner and went towards her:

-"Good grief…"-he sighed.-"Why do you decide to space out here of all places?"

-"..."-Mona looked worried at her.-"I hope the human me was just as strong and kind as you…"

-"So, I could protect you when you feel weak…"-he didn't realize what he meant by that and slapped himself.-"Idiot, me! I'm devoted to Lady Ann, after all!".

Meanwhile, in the Velvet Room, Kazumi saw the twins with a smile full of pride:

-"Jack Frost has Mabufu now!"-she said excited.

-"Impressive and in a short amount of time…"-Victor said.

-"Whatever, don't get too cocky just because you passed the first request!"-Will said as he crossed his arms.

-"Victor, what's the next request?"-Will asked.

-"You are very impatient. Don't you plan on give our culprit a reward for her efforts?"-Victor scolded his twin.

-"I know! I just forgot it!"-Will exclaimed back and then, looked at Kazumi.

-"Well, for beating the first request, we are giving you a new aid."-Will said.-"It's the Group Guillotine. With it, you can fuse more than two Personas in order to create superior ones."

-"What about it? Very useful, huh?"-he presumed.

-"I think so…"-Kazumi said insecure. Watching fusions wasn't really amusing and now that they could be even in great numbers made her feel even more guilty.

-"You don't seem grateful, culprit."-Victor pointed out.

-"I am! I am!"-she insisted.-"Aside from it, would you two stop calling me culprit?"

-"Is there a problem with that?"-Will asked annoyed.

-"Well. Since you are supposed to be my lawyers, referring to me by my name or client will be more appropriate."-she explained.

-"If you say so…"-Victor said with doubts. She was actually making a valid point about how they referred to her improperly.-"We shall call you our Client for now on."

-"Why do you agree to such petty petition, Victor? It's just a name!"-Will said.

-"Because she is right. As lawyers, we shall treat the culprit as a client whether is guilty or innocent."-Victor replied.

-"Is this your first time being a lawyer?"-Kazumi asked to them and they stayed quiet.

-"I can't remember…"-Victor murmured.

-"Me neither…"-Will said.

-"It's fine. I'll keep trusting on you two about my rehabilitation."-Kazumi said trying to cheer them up.

-"Heh."-the twins seemed to agree to her trust and care.

At this action, the Strength arcana got a second star.

*Group Guillotine unlocked*

-"What is the next task then?"-Kazumi smiled.

-"Arcade. Take the attendants to an Arcade."-Victor read.

-"...Pardon?"-Kazumi excused as she thought she heard that wrong.

-"Wait. You mean, you and me...going outside of the Velvet Room? With our client!?"-Will exclaimed in shock.

**Take Your Time.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: The Museum of Vanity/Free Time**

Will took the list of requests from Victor's hands to check the new request:

-"You can't be serious…"-he said in shock as he noticed that, in effect, the next request said to take them outside.

-"Why would I make a joke about this?"-Victor took the document back.

-"T-This can't be happening! Why must we do that with our client!?"-Will started to panic.-"Victor, who wrote this!?"

-"...I suppose it was our Master."-he murmured.-"But, I doubt about it a lot."

-"Huh!? You don't know either?"-Will said.

-"Although, it shocked me a bit…"-Kazumi interrupted them.-"Why is it a big deal that you two cannot get out of this place?"

-"We can."-Victor replied.-"I have no objection to accompany you as it is for the sake of your rehabilitation."

-"I-I think it is off!"-Will said still in panic.-"I don't know why...but the thought of doing it makes me feel... nervous."

-"Will, you're not acting like yourself."-Victor said.-"We shall do this in order to help our client with her rehabilitation."

-"Fine, fine. I'll go!"-Will said after he took a deep breath.-"Show us that Arcade!"

-"Ok…"-Kazumi replied.-"So, how are you two going to get out?"

-"You'll see."-Will replied.

-"You shall return if you have nothing else to do here."-Victor said.

-"I'll be waiting!"-Kazumi said as she went to sleep.

In Mementos, she found herself in front of Morgana:

-"You took a veery long time in your thoughts."-Mona said as he crossed his paws.

-"Yeah, sorry."-Ace went back on her feet and saw the door of the Velvet Room opening with the twins getting out from there.

-"Ace, what are you looking at?"-Morgana said and saw the two kids in shock.-"W-Who are those!?"

-"Let's make this quick."-Victor said as he held hands with Ace and Will held his.

-"Yes, let's go."-Ace said as she pulled out her phone.

-"Wait, Ace! What are those kids!?"-Morgana said before the space distorted back to reality.

In reality, she was received by her partners:

-"Welcome back!"-Ann said.

-"Huh? Where is Kitagawa-kun?"-Kazumi asked as she didn't saw him around.

-"He returned home. He mentioned his curfew approached so he just left now."-Ryuji said.

-"I see. Well, let's scatter for today."-she said with a smile. Morgana saw from her bag the two kids who were still with her but didn't even turn around to see him.

After Kazumi separated from her friends, Morgana finally confronted her:

-"Kazumi! Stop ignoring my questions!"-Morgana meowed.-"Who are these kids and why the others can't see them!?"

-"What a noisy cat…"-Will complained.

-"Sorry, Morgana."-Kazumi apologized in advance.-"They are my acquaintances. Their names are Victor and Will."

-"We don't have time to speak. Take us to that place called 'arcade' already."-Victor said.

-"I see they like to boss you around."-Morgana said with disgust.-"Just to be a pair of kids…"

-"Show more respect to your superiors, cat."-Will said as he looked at him with a sharp look on his eye and took Kazumi's right hand.

-"Y-Yes…"-Morgana felt somehow intimidated by him.

-"I feel like I suddenly gained three little brothers…"-Kazumi thought with a nervous smile.

After a walk through Shibuya's Central Street, they finally arrived to the arcade:

-"This is the arcade."-Kazumi said as she showed them the placement.

-"There is a lot of people…"-Victor said.-"What are they all doing?"

-"Playing video games."-Kazumi said.-"Young people like to spend their free time doing something entertaining in front of a screen with lots of effects. Would you two like to try some?"

-"Try…?"-Will looked around and his eyes spotted a game where a couple was pressing arrows on the floor.-"What about that one?"

-"That's Dancing Moonlight."-Kazumi explained.-"It's a game where you have to dance by following the arrows on the screen."

-"Dance?"-Victor said.

-"Well, those people already ended their turn. Let me show you how it works."-Kazumi said as she advanced on the front.

She put some coins to start the game and selected a song called "**Soul Phrase**". In the screen, the avatar of a handsome guy with white hair and using a red hood started to dance as the arrows showed on the screen:

-"Here I go!"-Kazumi said as she started to dance at the rhythm of the song.

-"So, what are you kids with Kazumi?"-Morgana asked from her bag, as she left it with Victor.

-"His acquaintances."-he replied.

-"She already said that…"-Morgana said disappointed.-"I was asking why did you two came from Mementos and how come nobody sees you?"

-"You're annoying."-Will said.-"We are helping her to become more powerful and we can't be seen by anyone but her, actually it is weird that you can see us as well."

-"Does that answer your question?"-Victor said.

-"You only made me question it even more..."-Morgana said.

-"_Now write me an endless song~_

_As I'll feel so alive._

_Watariyuku yami no saki e~! (Get over ahead the darkness)_"-as soon as this verse ended, the machine announced an excellent score for Kazumi.

-"Aww! I thought I could beat it on King Crazy this time…"-she complained as she went down the stage.

-"Well. Want to try the game?"-Kazumi said to them.

-"Definitely. I'll teach you how to dance properly, client!"-Will ran towards the stage.

-"Me too."-Victor said as he ran towards them and gave her bag back to Kazumi.

-"Ok. Select the song you will like to dance."-Kazumi said to Will and he used the controls on the floor to select a song called **Aria of the Soul (t. Komine remix)**.

-"No way! That's the hardest one!"-Kazumi thought shocked.

A woman in a blue stewardess' dress appeared on the screen and the twins prepared themselves to follow the arrows. To Kazumi and Morgana's surprise, they were really good at it...so much that they got the desired King Crazy score:

-"...They did the best score in the game."-Kazumi said in shock. It was a shame everyone in the arcade was unaware of this.

-"How's that? Aren't we the best?"-Will said proud of himself.

-"That was marvelous, Will!"-Kazumi said as she looked at him with shiny eyes.-"Who taught you two to dance like that?"

-"D-Don't look at me like that!"-Will hid behind Victor a bit nervous of Kazumi's appraisal.

-"...Who knows?"-Victor said as he scratched his hair confused.-"I think this is the first time we do it…"

-"L-Let's try other games!"-Will said as he ran towards a machine with a fighting game.

-"Those two…"-Kazumi said to Morgana.-"Could they have amnesia like you?"

-"I guess so. They are so weird."-Morgana said.

After a couple of games, the twins finally decided that it was time to return to the Velvet Room. They guided Kazumi until the alley near the Airsoft Shop where the entrance was:

-"I appreciate you took our request."-Victor said.

-"It's no problem. I enjoyed myself as well."-Kazumi smiled.

-"Take this!"-Will gave her a Jack Frost doll he won in a crane game.-"I have no need to keep it with me so you deal with it."

-"What a cute doll."-Kazumi looked at it with a big smile.-"Thank you, Will."

-"Don't thank me! It pisses me off, client!"-he exclaimed.

-"Yes, yes."-she just nodded. She was kind of getting used to how they were.

-"I'll give you your next request the next time we meet."-Victor said.-"You must return home for now."

-"How caring, Victor. Thank you as well."-Kazumi said before they went back.

-"What did they mean by request?"-Morgana asked finally.

-"You have been quite a curious cat today."-Kazumi said as she pinched one of his cheeks.-"They are the ones who have been fusing my Personas."

-"Those kids have the power to do that!?"-Morgana exclaimed in shock.

-"That's right and that's everything I will say."-Kazumi said to him.-"By the way, we should keep it a secret for now. They are something not everyone should now."

-"If you say so."-Morgana said.-"Don't let your guards down with them in any case."

-"Yes~"-Kazumi replied with disbelief and went home to start a new day tomorrow.

**May 22nd.**

After school, Kazumi decided to invite Ann to eat the crepes she promised:

-"Ann. Want to go for some crepes?"-Kazumi asked as she reached her on the train station.

-"Wow. I totally forgot about it!"-Ann said in shock.-"It must have been because of everything that happened with Yusuke…"

-"I shouldn't have asked…"-Kazumi said lowly as she stepped back.

-"Don't dare to run away! I won those crepes fair and square!"-Ann said as she grabbed her from the stomach and started to tickle her.

-"Wait, Ann! Hahahaha. Not here!"-Kazumi resisted herself.-"Fine, I'll give you your crepes!"

-"Yes, victory!"-Ann said as she let her friend breath while some students in the platform looked at them with all kinds of opinions.

When they arrived to Shibuya, Ann guided Kazumi to the crepe stand in the central street. They bought the chocolate ones and Ann suggested to go to Inokashira Park. As they arrived there, they sat nearby the lake:

-"So yeah, that was why Ryuji owns me money…"-Ann was saying.

-"That's so cute."-Kazumi said with a smile. Ryuji was truly a mama's boy if he used his train money to bought his mom a dolphin plush.

-"That's right! You know, I figured a way to make me stronger!"-Ann said.

-"Really? How's it?"-Kazumi asked interested.

-"I thought that to be strong, I'll have to pay no mind to what anyone says about me."-Ann said as she stood up.-"Kazumi, try telling me whatever you think it can offend me."

-"Are you sure about it?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Yes! Give me your best shot!"-Ann said.

-"Well, then… You are an airhead!"-Kazumi said but Ann was not affected.

-"Uh-huh. Keep going."-she said.

-"You don't have a boyfriend!"-Kazumi said next.

-"Seriously? Give me all you got!"-Ann said insisting for a challenge.

-"Suzui-san hates you!"-Kazumi exclaimed and Ann almost got a heart attack.

-"What? What the heck was that!?"-Ann said offended.

-"You said that I should use the best I had…"-Kazumi used as an apology.

-"Oh. So, it was just..a joke huh?"-Ann started to laugh nervous.-"I guess this is not working at all…"

-"Sorry."-Kazumi apologized.

-"It's fine."-Ann gave a reassuring smile.-"Anyways, I don't really think I can do the same to you… I barely know anything about you."

-"What do you want to know for instance?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Let's start with the reason why you want to be strong."-Ann said as she sat next to her.-"You mentioned you wanted to have my determination back when you lost everything."

-"Well, that was…"-before Kazumi could explain, Ann's phone began to ring.

-"Why now?"-Ann complained as she took the phone and saw it was a message from her agency.-"I'm sorry. It was from my agency."

-"Oh. Do you have a photo shoot to go?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Not now. It just a reminder for my next photoshoot, apparently there's a lot of models who lost their scheduled shoots and subs have to come for them."-Ann said.

-"How did you start your model career, Ann?"-Kazumi asked interested.

-"Well. It happened back in Finland when my parents asked me to be a sub in their fashion show."-Ann commented.

-"Fashion show?"

-"Yes. They are both fashion designers that put up extravagant fashion shows. They jump from country to country a lot so I see them less and less these days."-Ann said without a sense of loneliness.

-"So your parents are travelers too, huh?"-Kazumi said with a smile. She just spotted something they had in common.-"My father is an engineer. He is always traveling to other countries so me and my brother barely saw him with us."

-"It was just like me and my caretaker. But, was it just the two of you?"-Ann asked.

-"Yes. My parents divorced when I was twelve so I started to take care of my brother and me when he wasn't around."-Kazumi mentioned.

-"Woah…"-Ann was impressed.-"So you are very dependable ever since…"

-"Kinda…"-Kazumi said nervous as she felt appraised.-"Were you also forced to grow up on your own?"

-"Something like that."-Ann said.-"Now that I think about it… Isn't being dependable a kind of strength?"

-"Yeah! You're right!"-Kazumi said amused.-"That means that we are really strong already, doesn't it?"

-"Or maybe not?"-now, she wasn't so secure.

-"Maybe we should get a third opinion…"-Ann said with the same sensation.

-"What if we ask Suzui-san?"-Kazumi said.

-"Shiho? Uhm...It wouldn't be a bad idea…"

-"Ok. We will go the next time we can pay her a visit!"-Ann said.

-"That would be nice."-Kazumi said.-"Oh yeah, I forgot. We will start the infiltration tomorrow, ok?"

-"Sure!"-Ann said.-"You know what? I want to be dependable in battle as well."

-"Can you think about how I can assist you like you did with Ryuji?"-Ann said.

-"An assisted attack?"-Kazumi thought about one based on the fact that Panther used a whip.-"I figured out something!"

-"For real? What is it?"-Ann asked excited.

-"You should attack the Shadows like they were your slaves!"-Kazumi smiled.-"Since you have the appearance of a dominatrix, it fits totally with you!"

-"A dominatrix, really?"-Ann said surprised.

-"Something like…"-Ann pretended to wave a whip and posed with a sexy determination.-"On your knees!"

-"That!"-Kazumi said.-"I feel nervous just to hear it now…"

-"It sounds so badass! Thank you, Kazumi."-Ann smiled as she stood up properly again.

The action of hanging out together caused their bond to grow deeper and the Lovers Arcana got a third star.

*Follow up with Ann unlocked*

-"See you tomorrow!"-Ann said to her as they waved goodbye to each other.

Meanwhile, in the other side of the park, Ryuji was running by himself. Ever since he confronted his ex-track team members, he was looking for a new place to train with Kazumi and well, the park didn't really seem ideal on his perspective. He took a break after reaching the fountain and saw a familiar face:

-"What the hell…?"-Ryuji stopped drinking his soda as he saw Yusuke trying to catch a pigeon without success.

-"Mom, that guy is acting weird!"-a kid said as he pointed at Yusuke who finally got to catch an elusive pigeon.

-"First the nude painting, now this…"-Ryuji sighed.-"Is Art this weird of a hobby?"

-"Art is not a hobby!"-Yusuke exclaimed in defense as he looked at Ryuji with his cold gaze.-"It's a lifestyle!"

-"He heard me all the way here!?"-Ryuji exclaimed in shock and Yusuke got closer.

-"Of course I did. You're like a megaphone after all, Sakamoto."-he said.

-"I'm Ryuji."-the blonde boy clarified.-"By the way, why are you catching pigeons in the park?"

-"Why not? They are a symbol of peace."-Yusuke said.-"I wanted to find peace for myself so I would make this fine bird my peace charm."

-"No, you won't. City pigeons have like tons of illnesses."-Ryuji took the pigeon from his hands and released it.-"Even someone like me knows that."

-"Was I mistaken? How could a creature that symbols peace could bring such a calamity on his body?"-Yusuke felt disappointed.

-"Dude, chill."-Ryuji chuckled.-"Why are you looking for peace anyways?"

-"To be honest, I find myself complicated about the situation with my sen-...Madarame."-Yusuke said while looking down.

-"I see."-Ryuji said as he scratched his abdomen a bit uncomfortable.-"Wanna sit down and talk 'bout it?"

-"It will be a pleasure."-Yusuke replied.-"I didn't know you could be a nice guy, for someone who behaves like a monkey."

-"Don't call me a monkey!"-Ryuji exclaimed angry.

They sat on the swings of the children's playground:

-"So, how's your relation with Madarame right now?"-Ryuji asked as he started to move the swing he was on.

-"He hasn't paid any attention to me because of the exhibition."-Yusuke said.-"I suppose he expects me to forget what I saw and keep drawing for my sake."

-"What a ego-driven old shit…"-Ryuji muttered.-"Don't worry though. Once Kazumi gives the signal, we're gonna charge wild on his mind."

-"It seriously sickens me how a teacher thinks they have a right to steal or ruin what you worked so far for…"-Ryuji mentioned angry remembering how Kamoshida abused physically his team.

-"If I recall correctly, you guys mentioned you changed the heart of your P.E. teacher for more than the sense of justice."-Yusuke said.

-"Justice? I think that might fit our leader. She was the one who did it for all the victims."-Ryuji stopped the swing.-"Ann and me, however, is a different story."

-"That bastard made Ann's friend commit suicide. That was what made us snap out."-Ryuji remembered pissed off.-"It was enough with getting our lives at school destroyed..."

-"Destroyed?"-Yusuke insisted in knowing more.

-"Yeah. I was the star of the track team."-Ryuji said.-"That made him jealous and that's why he started to abuse our team on his supposed coaching. Just to make me the only culprit of my team's disband."

-"I bet Madarame was jealous too…"-Yusuke said.-"Having an artist block and talented students pressing forward…"

-"Would you think he will return to the sensei I used to know if I get him to remember how to make art?"-Yusuke asked.

-"We can try."-Ryuji smiled at him.-"You can talk to his Shadow, but let's take the treasure first. That will make him vulnerable."

-"I'm grateful with you today."-Yusuke smiled as he stood up from the swing.-"Looks like you were the pigeon I was looking for."

-"Don't compare me with those flying rats, geez."-Ryuji said in disgust.

-"Oh. I forgot to ask…"-Yusuke ignored his complain.-"Did Asaka-san come back safe yesterday?"

-"Yes, she did. Why the question?"-Ryuji replied but he felt uneasy that Yusuke asked for her.

-"It feels discourteous to leave alone a person who you were supposed to wait for."-Yusuke said.-"Specially someone as kind as her."

-"Uh-huh."-Ryuji said while looking away.

-"Pardon my curiosity, but, are you two in a relationship, perhaps?"-Yusuke asked with an inquisitive look.

-"What!? No!"-Ryuji exclaimed loud as he stood up from the swing.-"We ain't a couple!"

-"Is that so? Well, that takes a weight less of my heart."-Yusuke said.

-"Huh? What's that supposed to mean?"-Ryuji asked with certain curiosity.

Before Yusuke could answer, their phones rang at the same time. It was a message from Kazumi:

"I'll have everything ready for tonight."

"The infiltration starts tomorrow after school, understood?"

-"Roger!"-Ryuji replied.

*"Understood. Where shall we meet?"-Yusuke asked.

x"We have our hideout in the walkway of Shibuya Station."-Ann said.

x"We'll meet there and head to Madarame's house in order to enter in his Palace."

"Don't be late!"

-"Say that to yourself, cutie."

*"...Cutie?"-Yusuke suddenly dropped the conversation to face Ryuji.

-"I thought you said you two were not a couple."-Yusuke said with a serious face.

-"Oh, crap."-Ryuji cursed his own loudmouth for this.-"We aren't. I just like to joke around with her like that…"

-"Is Asaka-san the type of person who will joke with such words?"-Yusuke asked.

-"Come on, man. Don't take it too serious."-Ryuji sighed.

-"No, this is interesting indeed."-Yusuke went back to the chat.

"Ignore him! He's just trying to get me angry."-Kazumi replied to the previous message.

*"I understand."

×"Ryuji, you idiot."

"You and Morgana are equally mean with me. -3-"

-"Ok. Ok. Sorry!"

-"I am so excited to take another treasure!"-he tried to change the theme.

*"Indeed."

*"I hope we have the chance to make him reconsider more than anything…"

"We could try."-Kazumi replied and left the chat. She was already at home and ready to build infiltration tools.

Morgana climbed up on her desk, oblivious to the chat:

-"What did they answer?"-the cat asked.-"Hey, hey, I'm a member of the group too. Let me see the chats as well!"

-"You can check them while I am doing lockpits."-she replied as she sat down in her desk chair.

-"Start, meow!"-Morgana cheered her to begin while he was checking her phone with his cat paws.

Hours later...

-"It looks like Yusuke had the same idea you had back with Kamoshida…"-Morgana mentioned while Kazumi was concentrated on her task.-"I told you guys that if a person has a Palace, there's no turn back unless their treasure is stolen."

-"That's something Kitagawa-kun will have to discover by himself."-Kazumi said.-"We can't turn back either."

-"That's some serious determination you have there…"-Morgana meowed nervous.

-"It's all done."-Kazumi said as she showed her progress to the cat.

-"Nice! You really got the hang of it!"-Morgana cheered her.-"Well, it's time to go to sleep."

-"Right?"-Kazumi agreed and she went to bed. Tomorrow, they were going to start the infiltration.

**May 23rd**

After school, the rebels gathered in their hideout:

-"Asaka-san."-Yusuke saw Kazumi coming, along with Ann and Ryuji. She said she could be the last one to arrive because of other things she had to do.

-"We are all here. Let's head to Madarame's house."- Kazumi said after greeting him.

They walked until the corner of the street where they saw the museum for the first time. Then, as soon as they checked nobody was around, they activated the Nav app.

The Museum entrance remained unchanged which was a sign that Shadow Madarame wasn't highly concerned about their presence. They resumed their operation from the same point the peacock door was and ambushed the guards passing this room.

At the middle of the hall, they found a second piece for the map and pinpointed a location that Morgana thought it was were the treasure was hidden. It was all going smoothly until their paths were blocked by infrareds:

-"More of these fancy lights, huh?"-Skull commented unimpressed

-"So this is why there are no many guards. Madarame must think that he doesn't need to trust anything but a security system like this."-Fox said.

-"I guess we will have to find a way to turn them off…"-Ace said as she checked the map-"We will have to find a way from that labyrinth of lasers we saw before."

-"There are too many guards on that…"-Panther complained-"But, I guess we should start moving or we will never get to Madarame!"

After they beat up all the Shadows on that room, they realized that there was no exit. Everything was locked:

-"This is gotta be a joke…"-Skull said-"There's no way to round this room!"

-"Quiet! We don't want the Shadows of other rooms to come to us!"-Morgana said. Ace was looking at the map with disappointment and then, she noticed Ann looking at a painting on the wall.

-"Is there something wrong, Ann?"-she asked her

-"This picture...It looks weirdly big…"-Ann said and Yusuke look at it.

-"You are right. Not to mention, there's something bizzard about it…"-as he observed it better, he saw the picture getting blurry as if it was made of water.

-"Huh?"-Fox expressed confused.

-"Did you see that?"-Panther asked him as she thought it wasn't possible and Fox nodded.

-"What is it?"-Ace asked and saw the blurry effect of the picture as well.-"It...moved?"

-"I see, maybe these pictures can be a puzzle to move forward."-Morgana concluded.

-"Could it be that…?"-Ace said excited as she ran towards the picture

-"Ace! What are you-"-before Fox could say anything else, he saw surprised that their leader trespassed the picture.

-"I knew it! It's like a portal!"-Ace said as she saw her friends on the other side.-"What are you staring at? Let's go!"

-"You heard the girl…"-Skull said as him and Morgana went on and then, Panther and Fox.

They crossed another picture and jumped out of it, then they got inside of the locked room where a strong-looking guard was standing:

-"We will need to disarm that security guard if we want to make it to the control room."-Morgana said-"Ready to fight everyone?"

-"We are good to go."-Ace said and they entered in visual contact with the guard.

-"Who are you!? This is restringed area!"-the guard said.

-"Move aside!"-Ace asked him while preparing her dagger.

-"Do you really think you can put me apart with just asking? You're sorely mistaken if you think that it's going to be like that."-the guard said as he was transforming into his shadow form.

-"Panther, Morgana, Fox, let's do this!"-Ace said and they stood in front while Skull stayed behind-"Skull, I leave to you the support.

-"Of course!"-Skull hid himself behind one of the sofas.

-"Let's see if you will keep smiling, buddy."-the Shadow with the shape of an origami-made warrior said.

Morgana ordered Zorro to use Garu and it hit him, however, the shadow was able to hit him back with a snap attack. Morgana recovered himself and Ace used Tarukaja to power up Fox who tried to use Goemon's Gigant Slice but was blocked by a mysterious force.

-"What in the-"-Fox was confused by this

-"Don't lose focus! He blocks physical attacks!"-Morgana exclaimed

-"Here I go!"-Panther made Carmen throw agi at him inflicting a burn on his body

-"Excellent!"-Ace praised while the demon directed a spell to infuriate her-"Who do you think you are!? Gonna erase that smile from your face!"

-"Oh no, Ace was hit by a rage-inducing attack!"-Morgana said nervous-"We can't let her attack like that!"

-"Persona!"-Morgana summoned Zorro to use Patra and release the induced rage

-"Huh?"-Ace was oblivious to what happened-"Was I hit by something…?"

-"Here comes the seconds!"-Shiki-ouji tried to use the snap attack again on Ace but she avoided by rolling to a side, then, Yusuke used Bufu on the target.

-"The enemy is still burned! Ace use wind to boost the damage!"-Morgana said to her and she nodded as she changed her mask.

-"Leave it to me!"-Kazumi said as she summoned a new Persona, a creature that looked like a papyrus child-"Kodama!"

The Persona used a wind attack that left the bringer of misfortune on his last moments:

-"He's still holding back…"-Ace said a bit angry

-"Let me handle this."-Panther said as she tensed her whip and Ace gave her strength by doing a high five with her.

-"Go, go, Panther!"-Ace cheered her on as Panther hit the floor hard with her whip

-"Scream like a pig for me, will you?"-Panther said to the enemy and proceeded to whip him up with an impressive force and a sadistic smile until the shadow disappeared defeated.

-"Impressive!"-Ace was clapping hands to appraise Panther

-"That was crazy…"-Panther said with a smile as she didn't know she hit that hard.

-"..."-Skull, Mona and Fox were speechless to the whole thing.

-"What's wrong? Did the cat bite your tongues, guys?"-Panther asked with a playful tone

-"I didn't bite anyone's tongue…"-Mona said nervous and Ace started to laugh.

-"I think they are just impressed that we are stronger now."-Ace replied

-"I will say I'm rather scared…"-Skull murmured.

-"Look at this…"-Fox was looking at the floor next to where Panther was and found a purple card with the symbol of a first-aid kit on it.-"He dropped some sort of card."

-"I wonder what is that for? I have never seen something like it."-Mona said.

-"Can I take it, Fox?"-Ace asked to him while offering her hand and he give it to her-"Thanks. I think I can find a purpose for it."

-"Anyways, we're already on the control room so let's turn all this annoying lasers off."-Skull said as he hurried to it and everyone followed close.

However, when they reached the computer inside the control room, they found out that they can't deactivate it without a password. Mona suggested to go back on their tracks to find a shadow that knows about the password and found two guards talking about it. It seems like the password was on Madarame's feet:

-"The password is Madarame's feet, like a shoe size perhaps?"-Panther suggested.

-"Do you his shoe size?"-Ryuji asked to Fox.

-"No. I have never heard it from him."-Fox replied.-"Are you sure that is the password?"

-"Any ideas, leader?"-Mona asked to Ace who was trying to think

-"Maybe if there was a poster or a replica of him somewhere, we could size his feet…"-Ace said.

-"Wait. Wasn't there a statue of Madarame near the other control room?"-Panther said.

-"You're right. Let's check that one out!"-Skull said and they made their way back to that statue.

As soon as the shadow next to it was defeated, Ace went to the front of the statue and kneeled to size its foot but she suddenly saw an script under them:

-"There's something written here."-Ace said to the others to drag their attention and then, proceeded to read:

-"Here we praise our most holy lord Ichiryusai Madarame, the one ray of hope in this depraved world.

He stands alone as his two adept hands paint into the future. None shall ever match his excellence."

-"Puff...He is puffin' his chest out, huh?"-Skull said with disgust.

-"Hold on a moment. Could this be what the guard mentioned?"-Yusuke said.

-"If that's what it is, I don't see any numbers"-Panther said.

-"There are actually."-Fox said as he read the script again-"The 'one' ray of hope...He stands 'alone' as his 'two' adept hands paint into the future. 'None' shall ever match his excellence."

-"I see!"-Ace said as she figured out what Yusuke was trying to point out.-"The password will be 1120 then."

-"Nice! Let's try that one then!"-Mona said and they went back to the control room. The password was right and the system of infrareds was deactivated.

After that, they ran towards the path that was blocked before and solved a puzzle involving more of the portal paintings. In these pictures, the inner thoughts of Madarame about art and youth made echo through the thieves which made them feel more determined to steal his heart and to Yusuke; it was a grim reminder that he was never as he pictured him to be. Then, the next puzzle they crossed paths with was a labyrinth of gold where the path was bifurcated with only paintings of 'Sayuri' as clue.

Fox was the one who figure out which path to take as he was the one who could recognize Sayuri the most. Finally, at the end of the labyrinth, it was the door to the treasure room. At soon as they entered, they saw Madarame on the distance while there was something behind him held back by infrareds:

-"There is Madarame's Shadow."-Ace said with a frown on her face.

-"Is the treasure behind him?"-Mona asked.

-"I can't see anything. We will do best if we get closer."-Fox said and they sneak out to a wall near to the room where Madarame was.

-"There it is!"-Mona murmured.

-"It looks very hazy too…"-Panther said.

-"For the time being…"-Mona replied.-"Once we send out the calling card, it will materialize like 'Yoohoo'!"

-"I wonder what form it will take…"-Fox asked.

-"I don't know, maybe it's a self-portrait…"-Skull said.

-"The source of what made Madarame's mentality distort so much…"-Fox thought.

-"We got our infiltration route cleared."-Ace said as she looked at the map.-"However, I wonder how we can get the treasure through all that security…"

-"There are still rooms we haven't visited."-Mona said as he checked the map over her shoulder-"There might be something we can do to work it out."

As the cat advised, they checked out the rooms and found a second control room where they can turn off the shutter doors and the lights. However, the infrareds around the treasure were still there and the computer only allowed Madarame to shut them down. The rebels checked the other room and found a lever that worked for a grappling hook right above the treasure:

-"That's it! If we can put down the hook while nobody's watching, we can get the treasure!"-Mona said full of confidence.

-"While nobody is watching…? There's a lot of guards down there!"-Panther said.

-"Maybe if we turn off the lights…"-Ace suggested.

-"That's our Ace! It is exactly what we are going to do."-Mona said.-"We will split up in groups: one of us will shut down the lights, the other two will control the lever and the other two will take care of the grappling hook."

-"Another classic movie plan...Count me in!"-Ace said excited for putting that plan up.

-"You gotta be kiddin' me…"-Skull murmured-"Is this really going to work?"

-"It will!"-Ace assured to him.

-"Let's trust in our leader and Mona."-Panther said.

-"Well, it's time to go back and write the calling card."-Mona said.

-"Alright...but this plan makes me worry…"-Skull said.

-"I can't figure what it will be Madarame's treasure…"-Fox said.

-"We can worry about that later. Let's go back!"-Panther said as they all returned to the entrance with the Nav.

With the infiltration route cleared, the only thing remaining now was to steal Madarame's treasure. Kazumi was confident that they will get it and Yusuke will finally be free of his grasp.

_**Take your time...**_


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's Note: **_**Thank you for following my fanfic and I wish you had a happy New Year!**_

**Chapter 14: The Closing of the Museum of Vanity**

**May 23rd**

After coming back home from the infiltration, Kazumi received a text from Ann about how they should ask Yusuke before they send in the calling card. Kazumi and Ryuji agreed to it and she recommended to talk to him at the end of the week: May 29. After that, she went to sleep deeply.

**May 24th**

After school, Kazumi returned the last book she borrowed. Without knowing it, Makoto, the School Council President, noticed her presence on the library and followed her since she left:

-"I can finally keep her on track…"-he thought as he saw her encounter Ryuji on the stairs.-"After asking around for clues, those two were the only ones who actually confronted Mr. Kamoshida."

-"Kazumi, let's go for some ramen! My treat!"-Ryuji said to the girl-"That infiltration yesterday was…!"

-"Great! I'm very hungry right now!"-Kazumi put a hand of his mouth before he could say something else. She forced him to keep moving as she didn't want anyone to suspect….except that Makoto heard it very well.

-"Infiltration…? Just what the…"-Makoto was a bit confused for that word and kept following them.

He followed the distracted pair all the way to Ogikubo. After the "infiltration" comment, nothing else came out of their mouths that was relatively suspicious. Meanwhile, Kazumi and Ryuji were eating up unaware of the spy:

-"Light soup like this one gets well on ya after a good run, you know?"-Ryuji commented excited.-"You know, we used to come here every time after practice and…"

-"Uh, I guess that's all in the past…"-Ryuji said.

-"Go on…It's been a while since we deal with the ex-track team…"-Kazumi said as she put some ginger on her ramen

-"Well, I've seen Nakaoka a few times and he doesn't seem to be getting along with the others…"-Ryuji continued.

-"Are you worried about him?"-Kazumi said.

-"Yeah, kinda."-Ryuji admitted indecisive.

-"The track team…"-Makoto started to think to what happened to that team.

-"I'm just thinking how he was right that they were putting up with Kamoshida's shit and I just effed up everything…"-Ryuji said.-"They can't do their activities on the school because of me...they are just like outcasts now…"

-"There's no place for outcasts...you and I know that very well…"-Ryuji took a sip of the miso soup before speaking again.-"At least they keep their heads low...I don't want them to end up like me."

-"But you're doing even better than them ever since Kamoshida confessed!"-Kazumi said trying to cheer him up.

-"Haha...I guess you're right."-Ryuji said with a smile.-"I guess trying to fit is a pain in the ass. I feel so sorry for people who have to do it like...yeah, Mr. Council President!"

-"He got that right…"-Makoto thought for himself.-"Fitting, huh? I wonder where do I fit…"

-"Well, being an exceptional student does not come free…"-Kazumi said.-"...Do you think he's still going after us?"

-"Relax. There's no way he will figure out...he might have given up at this point."-Ryuji said.

-"It's been so cool with you guys. I don't want it to end from something as ridiculous as getting caught by a lapdog…"-Ryuji said stretching himself.-"Thank you, Kazumi. You really are the best."

Kazumi could feel her bond with Ryuji grow at this moment and the Chariot Arcana gained a fourth star.

*Punk Talk from Ryuji unlocked*

-"Anyways! Are you going to help the track team?"-Kazumi asked to shake the uncomfortable off.

-"I wonder if there's something I can do…"-Ryuji asked himself.-"Well, I think it shouldn't butt in their issues for now…"

-"By the way, I have found a place to keep our training!"-he announced

-"Great! Mind if we talk it later? My part-time job is about to start."-Kazumi said as she stepped up.

-"Sure! Let me go with you!"-Ryuji then let the money on the table and went with her to the train station.

After they took separate lines, Kazumi felt a cold hand on her shoulder and aparted it scared, discovering it was the Council President's:

-"Good afternoon, Asaka."-he just said.

-"Y-you...president…"-she muttered scared.

-"Yes, I'm the Council President, Makoto Nijima."-he said without understanding why she was so scared.

-"Do you need something…? I-I was about to go to my part-time job."-she said trying to maintain her posture.

-"Nothing really. I saw you and I thought I should say hi."-he said with a serious face. Kazumi was thinking that it was the biggest lie he could have come up with.

-"By the way, I saw you were with Sakamoto earlier."-he said.

-"Oh? Yeah."-she said confused.

-"A date, perhaps?"-he asked.

-"No. We are really good friends."-Kazumi said.

-"I can see that…"-Makoto said with sarcasm.-"Mind to tell me what happened with the track team Sakamoto was in?"

-"Huh?"-Kazumi was even more confused.-"Don't tell me you…"

-"Me what? I'm the Council President, of course I have to know details about the clubs…"-he said.

-"If you want to know more, you should ask Ryuji-kun, yourself."-Kazumi said.-"Truth can only be taken from the victims and aggressors themselves after all…"

-"Now if you excuse me…"-Kazumi said as she ran towards the platform with destination to Shibuya.

-"You are not making this easy…"-he murmured angry.-"It's just matter of time before I truly understand what is happening…"

On the evening, Kazumi worked on the flower shop in the underground mall of Shibuya. Arranging flowers put her at ease after her sudden encounter with President Nijima.

*Kazumi's kindness increases by 3 points*

**May 25th**

After school, Kazumi went to visit Doctor Takemi and found a little girl and her father on the waiting room with him:

-"So, why come here? Aren't you under the care of another hospital?"-Takeo asked the father of the girl.

-"I've heard the rumors about this place. I want you to examine her."-the father replied. -"She was diagnosed with bronchitis, but the medicine she was given it's not working at all."

-"She has fever in many occasions and she has lost weight because she doesn't get hungry."-he claimed.

-"A young girl losing weight is not healthy…"-the Doctor replied while crossing his arms.-"However, I can't provide a through examination here. You have to take her to a bigger hospital."

-"She has already been in a recognized hospital! The one at East Shinjuku!"-he claimed

-"East Shinjuku…?"-Takeo murmured and the girl started to cough strongly.

-"Doctor...My chest really hurts…"-the girl said.

-"..."-Takeo was in doubt of what to do and Kazumi felt it was the moment to interfere.

-"It will be ok. Doctor Takemi will help you."-Kazumi said as she reclined to look at the girl and smile.-"Isn't that right?"

-"What!?"-he exclaimed surprised that she was there all this time

-"Doctor…!"-The father beg to him once more.

-"...Fine. I'll examine her."-Takeo resigned himself.-"Asaka, since you are here already, you will have to be my assistant."

-"Huh? Ok."-she said as she stood up.

-"Are you sure you told me all the symptoms she had?"-Takeo asked the father.

-"Yes, that's all the ones that were detected."-he replied.

-"I see…"-Takeo proceeded to call someone on his phone about a case that was issued in a magazine last month.-"I guess the ones in the stock will do…"

-"Asaka, there's a shelf by the reception desk. Bring the medicines on the second drawer to the exam room."-he ordered her.-"Also, a beaker with a red label from the fridge, a towel wash basin and a measuring spoon."

-"Understood!"-the girl hurried inside the clinic.

After the medicine intake, the little girl improved her condition. Takeo said that it was an infectious strain from a rare disease and the charge was that of 1 million yen, however; as Takeo asked if the doctor that attended the girl previously was the Medical Chief Yamada and the girl's father affirmed it, which made Takeo give the treatment for free this time.

-"F-Free!?"-the father said surprised.

-"Hehe."-Takeo was slightly smiling.

-"What is that smile for, Doctor?"-Kazumi asked curious.

-"What? Isn't it amusing to heal that doctor's patient without his permission?"-Takeo said while he kept that smile.-"I'm also happy that you are here to put in extra work today."

-"Eh?"-Kazumi was a bit nervous for that claim.

-"Is this girl your assistant? She seems too young for that."-the father said.

-"Yes, she's my assistant...guinea pig."-Takeo said with a more relaxed smile.-"That little outburst is going to cost you a LOT, Asaka."

-"I-I see…"-Kazumi said as started to sweat.

-"...Doctor, can I go back to school now?"-the girl asked Takeo.

-"Sadly, no. You should start eating again to regain your strength, young lady."-he said.-"Can you do that for me?"

-"Yes! Thank you, Doctor!"-the girl said with a cheerful expression that made Takeo remember another patient he had.

-"Yeah, don't mention it…"-he said as he lowered his head.

-"I'm glad you are fine now. See you next time."-Kazumi said as the two of them left the exam room.

-"We should see if you can say the same for you."-Takeo said as he took a pen on hand.-"The medicine this time is very strong...you might as well start praying."

-"Ehhh!?"-Kazumi exclaimed scared.

-"Ahahaha. I'm joking, guinea girl."-he laughed.-"Thank you for butting in. I wouldn't had the chance to humiliate that old man otherwise...Although, healing patients again felt comforting too…"

-"Y-Yes. You're welcome."-she muttered by his sudden change. Their bond grow deeper and the Death Arcana got a fourth star.

At night, Kazumi went to help the politician Yoshida with his public speech and he gave her helpful advices to start one. This made the Sun Arcana get a second star. However, Kazumi asked herself the reason why Yoshida paralyzed when a pedestrian called him "No-Good Tora".

*Kazumi's charm increases by 3 points*

**May 26th-May 28th**

On Thursday, Kazumi spent her time on the library to study and late at night she helped Sojiro with the cafe.

On Friday, she headed out to the Velvet Room to fuse Personas. The ending results were: Arsene, Suzaku, Matador, Orobas, Nekomata, Orthrus and Makami. After that, she went to sell and buy equipment in the Airshop store. She also discovered a place in Yogen-Jaya where she could play baseball which it was relatively easier for an ex-softball player like her.

At night, she received a message from Mishima about how the bully apologized to the victims and he wanted to meet with her at Shibuya. Kazumi agreed to as a training against her shyness:

-"Asaka-san! Here!"-Mishima said as he was waving at her near the Bookstore.

-"Mishima-kun."- she said as she waved back.-"So, is there any reason why I should be here?"

-"Well, you see…"- Mishima blushed.-"I arranged a meet up with someone in the Phandom site and they said that they couldn't because they have to take care of their brother… I suggested that I could bring a friend to leave him with her and…"

-"In other words, you want me to be the nanny of your date's brother?"-Kazumi said as she crossed her arms.

-"Well, it's just that they are both big fans of the Phantom Thieves and you could entertain him somehow…"- Mishima tried to explain himself.

-"I'll do it."-Kazumi said positive.-"I'm good with kids."

-"Really? Thank you, Asaka-san!"-Mishima said.

-"You really are attentive to your fans...that definitely will make you guys even more popular."-Mishima exclaimed with a smile as he pulled out his cellphone.

-"Rather fans...I'm doing it because we are acquaintances."-Kazumi said with a disappointed look.

-"Oh yeah, thanks for caring about me."-Mishima said feeling a bit guilty.-"Oh no…"

-"What's wrong?"-Kazumi asked.

-"It's past our meeting time. I will call her."-Mishima said as he did this. Unfortunately for him, the girl lied about the meeting saying that her brother was sick but she was actually in a train station.

-"I can't believe I fell for it…"-Mishima said to himself.-"It's not like I have ever met a person I saw online."

-"Cheer up. The Phandom site is just starting to grow."-Kazumi said as she stepped in front of him.-"I know! Why don't we go together to get Big Bang Burgers?"

-"Together…? Sure."-Mishima said rather surprised.

-"Great. I want to take the challenge!"-Kazumi said as she ran towards the restaurant.

-"Why is she not upset for any of this…?"-Mishima thought for himself.-"I will be legit furious if a girl asks me to be a nanny on a date."

-"Asaka-san! Wait!"-he exclaimed as he reached to her.-"You are pretty fast!"

-"You're the slow one! C'mmon! Burgers are better with company!"- she said as she went inside the place with Mishima.

Kazumi ended up eating the first burger of the challenge to the surprise of Mishima. He was a but distant as he thought how different he was from her. How someone with a criminal record and hanging out with problematic people was better than him…a normal guy. The Moon arcana got a third star.

*Mishima's desperation bonus unlocked*

*Kazumi's guts increase by 3 points*

On Saturday, Kazumi decided to do some laundry in the Laundromat next to the Public Baths in Yogen-Jaya. Some clothes she found in chests were dusty or covered in gold so they were unusable until she got this suggestion from Sojiro. After that, she returned to the cafe to learn about coffee with Sojiro. However, during her training, Sojiro received a suspicious call and had to get out of the store. Kazumi assured him that she will take care of closing the store and Sojiro felt grateful that she was there to help him in times like this. To this action, the Hierophant Arcana gained a third star.

**May 29th**

It was midday when Kazumi reunited with her fellow rebels in their hideout in Shibuya:

-"We can take him now, yes?"-Yusuke asked as he reclined on the metal bar.

-"Yes, Madarame will be a changed man."-Morgana replied.-"There'll no way to revert it. Are you sure you are ok with that?"

-"I have thought it over carefully, and I can't think of a future which he doesn't pay his dues."-Yusuke said.-"He has preyed not only in the art world but also in countless talents. I humbly request your help, Asaka-san and everyone."

-"Don't get too worked up on this."-Kazumi replied.

-"Yeah, we didn't want you to feel pressured to do this, Yusuke."-Ann said.-"But if you're up to it, we have nothing else to say."

-"So, our next step is the calling card, right? What a suave maneuver."-Yusuke said.

-"It's not a way to act cool. It's a tactic to trigger the true form of the treasure."-Morgana explained.

-"That reminds me...you also passed for something similar when you were trying to get through a security system…"-Yusuke mentioned.-"Why was it?"

-"You see...the palaces changes its topography when the mind of the owner changes...I think."-Ann explained.

-"That's a nice way to put it, Lady Ann."-Morgana said.-"You're absolutely correct and that will be a vital tactic from here and forward."

-"May I ask a truly basic question? You keep mentioning the cognition quite readily…"-Yusuke said.-"But why does this world formed by the cognition of the public exists to begin with?"

-"Don't tell me...Has it ever existed while we were living our daily lives oblivious of its existence?"-he concluded.

-"I'm not sure. I only know that it existed before the incident with Kamoshida."-Morgana replied.

-"I see…"-Yusuke was short of questions now.

-"Crap. That caught me off guard…"-Ryuji said.-"It's kinda weird how there might be other worlds we don't know about…"

-"My question here will be why are we the ones who discovered that world?"-Ann said.-"Also, will there be someone else who knows about its existence?"

-"We just got in by accident thanks to the app that we found in Kazumi's phone."-Ryuji said.-"Then, that app appeared on my phone next day, and then Ann's and I bet Yusuke has it too."

-"So someone made that app and just installed it randomly on Kazumi's phone?"-Morgana said.

-"What do you think, Asaka-san? Have you ever given your phone to someone suspicious?"-Yusuke asked as he noticed she was quiet.

-"No. Never."-she replied. Truth is that she couldn't explain to them about the Velvet Room nor the rehabilitation she was doing.-"I just think that we got this power for a reason. I will accept the responsibility of being able to use it."

-"You don't seem anxious about the topic."-Morgana commented.-"Anyways, we shall discuss about the calling card: the important thing now."

-"A calling card, huh? Will he take it seriously?"-Yusuke thought.-"He is famous after all and has received many slanderous letters until now as well."

-"He'll know best whether the crime written on it is real or not."-Ryuji said confident.

-"Wait. Are you going to do it this time Ryuji? That last one was questionable at best."-Morgana said.

-"Wait. Why don't you do it Yusuke? Make it artistic and stuff!"-Ann suggested.

-"I agree. That should bring Madarame's attention too!"-Kazumi said.

-"No. He will figure out. He knows both my drawing and writing styles too well."-Yusuke replied.

-"Oh! Then I'll think it up and you will design it!"-Ryuji suggested.

-"Designing a calling card. Interesting...That should proof that the Phantom Thieves really exist."-Yusuke seemed to agree with the idea.

-"It's decided then! All that is left is to get that treasure."-Morgana said.-"Everyone, let's go fully prepared."

After finishing their meeting, the rebels took separate ways to go home. Kazumi took the chance to go to the Velvet Room and ask the twins about her next quest: Fuse Personas with the Group Guillotine to get Flauros with the skill Rakukaja. However, she could made it up with the personas she already has registered so she gave up and returned home.

At the evening, she received a message from her friends about the new Phantom Thieves' logo that Yusuke did and that the calling card was ready to go. Without worrying, Kazumi went to sleep deeply.

Waking up, she found herself inside the other Velvet Room. Justine and Caroline were waiting for her:

-"It's been a while, inmate."-Justine said.-"I assume you are already accustomed to the other Velvet Room, correct?"

-"I do actually."-Kazumi replied.-"That makes me ask...why is it that he is not here?"

-"Master Igor only assists the Wild Card of this place."-Caroline replied.-"If you do as told, perhaps you can see him soon."

-"I see…"-Kazumi looked at the guy that was imprisoned by chains.-"That means that he will appear here when I release him."

She stood up and tried to touch the chains yet Caroline stopped her from doing it:

-"Don't ever touch that again, you idiot."-she scolded her.-"You are absolutely not ready for this!"

-"There will be a time when we ask you to remove the chains...for now, you are not ready for it."-Justine said.

-"I see. Sorry…"-Kazumi replied.-"Then, why?"

-"You are near to end your second challenge as a rebel."-Justine said.-"We have summoned you to warn you."

-"This next is a challenge that he did not come through."-Caroline said.-"We don't know for sure how it will affect your rehabilitation but if you don't overcome it, you will never be able to release him."

-"My rehabilitation?"-Kazumi said and took a breath before replying.-"Whatever it is that challenge, I will find a way to get stronger and come here to save him!"

-"I do hope you do as you say."-Justine said with her head low.

-"Don't let him...us down, inmate."-Caroline said. The shiny arcana card got a second star.

-"It seems like it is time you go back to your world. Until the next time."-Justine said as she was sent back.

**May 30th**

Madarame's exhibition in Shibuya was overflowing with visitants. The man was actually in his busiest moment, however, one of the staff approached to him:

-"Pardon me, sir. There's a matter we need to discuss about."

-"Please excuse me for a moment."-Madarame said as he left the current public he was talking to.-"What is it?"

-"We found this outside…"-the staff member said as he gave him a card.

-"What is that letter?"-Madarame started to read as the staff couldn't explain the deal with the card:

-"Sir Ichiryusai Madarame, a great sinner of vanity whose talent has been exhausted.

You are an artist who uses his authority to shamelessly steal the ideas of his pupils.

We have decided to make you confess your crimes with your own mouth. We will take your distorted desires without fail.

From, Les Blues Rebelles."

Madarame instantly smashed the card within his hands angry:

-"Whose doing is this!?"-he asked.

-"We don't know! The same letter has been posted everywhere."-the staff member excused.

-"What about the security cameras!?"

-"There was no culprit. All we saw was a black cat in the recordings."-the staff explained.

-"Remove them all at once!"-he claimed.

-"Yes, but sir...What are we going to tell to the mass media?"

-"Are you insinuating this slander is true?"-Madarame asked angry.

-"No sir…"-the staff member just went silent to obey the order.

Yusuke, who was watching them from the crowd, noticed how he could see now Shadow Madarame where Madarame was previously standing:

-"It must be those brats' doing…"-the Shadow murmured to himself.-"It means nothing...I will leave them do as they please until the exhibition is over."

When the setting was back to normal, Yusuke clenched his fist with rage as he was trying to control himself. This was his chance to change his master. Then, he came back to the group of rebels who were hiding behind one of the exhibitions:

-"Will that do?"-Yusuke asked to the group.

-"Yup! It was perfect. The composition was great too!"-Ann praised him.

-"The treasure should appear now."-Morgana said.

-"Perfect. Let's put our plan on gears."-Kazumi said as she was ready to go to their next location.

-"Enjoy your freedom while you can, old man."-Ryuji said with a grin.-"By the way, people are already talking about the callin' card online! We'll show em…"

-"We only have a chance to pull this off!"-Morgana said.

-"Let's return their freedom to the true artists!"-Kazumi said as she did a signal to depart.

After getting near Madarame's neighborhood and activating the MetaNav app, they found themselves at the entrance of the Museum:

-"It feels kind of different…"-Fox mentioned.

-"I mean we kind of declared war on him. The security must be blowing up inside."-Skull said.

-"Let's go."-Ace said as she programmed the app to jump travel to the safe room near the operational room.

-"Alright. Everyone ready, go to your positions!"-Mona said as they reached the room with the hook operator.

Skull and Panther sneaked to the control room while Fox was tieing Mona to the hook and Kazumi was next to the switch waiting for the signal to lower Morgana. Skull managed to distract the guard inside of the control room while Panther sneaked in, Fox gave her the signal and she turned off the lights which give Ace the signal to pull down the hook. After the other two thieves came back from the control room, they went to the rooftop to check on Mona who successfully got the treasure:

-"As expected, Mona!"-Ace praised him.

-"There is nothing to praise for. I'm a professional, meow."-he said while holding something that was wrapped in a shiny curtain.

-"Lord Madarame! The treasure is gone!"-they heard the guards down.

-"Those vermins! Close all the doors! We won't let them escape this time!"-Madarame exclaimed.

-"Guess it's time to make our gallant retreat."-Fox mentioned while Panther and Skull were taking Mona out of the hook.

-"We can't go through the safe room anymore...so…"-Ace looked around and saw a type of window.-"I have an idea. Follow me!"

-"Meow...I really want to look at the treasure…!"-Mona said as he tied it to his back.

-"Hurry up, cat!"-Skull took him from his yellow scarf to carry him around the hanging lights.

When they jumped out of the window, they ended up at the rooftop of the Museum and crossed a mysterious red door that teleported them back to the courtyard:

-"We are back here…?"-Ace asked herself.

-"I knew it! Of course the security will be cut here as it only works if you want to get inside!"-Mona said and then he took a look as his back.-"Hrrmmmm…"

-"Mona?"-Yusuke asked to his weird purring.

-"I can't take it anymore! I want to see the treasure!"-the cat said as he put it down.

-"Let's take a quick look then."-Ace said as she unfolded the curtain. The treasure looked like a painting.

-"Treasure!"-Mona turned it around excited and then he entered in shock as much as the rest of them to see that it was a canvas with a scarecrow face on it.

-"This is the treasure!?"-Skull asked with obvious doubts.

-"Maybe this is the art Madarame can actually do…"-Ace said as she was going to start to laugh. Fox and Panther sensed something and they saw the infrareds about to activate.

-"Everyone, get back!"-both exclaimed as Ace took Mona and they jumped out of a possible cornering.

-"Meddlesome vermin…"-Shadow Madarame said as he stepped in front of them with a couple of guards. One of them holding a painting.-"Is this what you are looking for?"

-"What nonsense is that you put a mousetrap on me!"-Mona said defiant.

-"So you have a fake prepped, huh?"-Skull said.

-"Counterfeits are allowed in the world of art."-Madarame said.

-"Are you seriously calling this a counterfeit…?"-Panther said as she thought he was joking.

-"What made you change like this? Is it because you became famous?"-Yusuke asked in a serious tone.-"Can't you understand how it pains me to inquire about the crimes of my foster father!?"

-"...Now that I look back, the only reason why I took you in was because of my ties to your mother."-Madarame said thinkful.-"That woman never lost her passion for painting even after her husband died."

-"Her skills and talents were quite astonishing...That's why I decided to look after her."-Madarame said.

-"So, you were using his mother as your slave as well…"-Ace said.-"You truly are despicable, aren't you?"

-"Exactly. Yusuke, your mother and her works of art- They were MY works of art!"-Madarame said.

-"How low can you sink…?"-Panther said.

-"I know...I will give you a glimpse of this before you die- The genuine painting of 'Sayuri'!"- Madarame said as he ordered his guard show the genuine treasure, a painting of Sayuri. However, this one was different from the one in the real world: Instead of the fog, Sayuri was looking motherly to a little baby on her arms.

-"That's….the real Sayuri?"-Fox said shocked.-"Could it be…? Mom…!"

-"Huh!?"-Skull and Ace expressed in shock next to him.

-"Indeed it is. This was painted by your mother. It was a portrait of herself."-Madarame explained.-"A woman who knew her death was approaching drew her final wishes for the son she will leave behind."

-"This is the truth behind Sayuri's expression!"-he said as the guard put the painting down his arm.

-"You stole something that personal!?"-Skull asked.

-"I knew it will be a huge success, so I added some details to the painting and announced it under my name!"-Madarame said with a grin as he touched his goat beard.

-"That's why you painted the baby over…"-Fox said.

-"Exactly. It was only a stage."-Madarame said proud of himself.- "All those fool critics wrote the same thing over and over. About a mystery that wasn't more than a playful trick."

-"So this what I thought something was off. You don't really treasure that painting as much as you claim, you just don't love art at all!"-Panther exclaimed.

-"That's right and your art skills are just as pitiful as those dribbles!"-Mona said.

-"It makes me laugh, asshole."-Skull said as he put his hands on his pockets.

-"Then, what happened to the original artist? No, what did you do to her?"-Ace asked the most important question which caught Fox's attention as well.

-"Oh, her. She just so happened to have a seizure in front of me. That's when a thought crossed my mind."-Madarame said with a satisfying grin on his face.-"If I don't call for her and leave her be, I can take her painting without any strings attached."

-"No...You let her die!?"-Panther said in shock.

-"She was physically weak. Of course nobody will suspect a thing if she dropped dead after a seizure."-Madarame said.-"Don't you think it was odd that I took you in at the age of three? I was keeping you around so you will never discover the truth about Sayuri."

-"You….killed her…"-Fox said in a bloodthirsty tone as he made a punch on his hand.-"Aha….hahaha…"

-"Fox…?"-Mona asked as he heard him chuckle.

-"I'm once again grateful to you, Madarame. You have cleared all my doubts right away."-Fox said with a grin on his face.-"You aren't some rotten artists. You are just a pitiful thief who wears the skin of an artists! I will not forgive you and won't hesitate to tear your whole charade down!"

-"This is your last chance. Give us the treasure or we will take it by force."-Ace said as she offered her hand to Madarame.

-"You despicable brats...You have the courage to fool around in my museum and now you are ordering me around…"-Madarame said mad as he was being surrounded by a black aura.

-"Those who have the connections make the rules….those who don't; follow them."-he said as the guards next to him were being engulfed by that aura.-"Not to mention the values of art are subjective. I make the rules of the art scene! I am a god of the ark work!"

-"Prepare for battle, everyone."-Ace said as she took her daggers out of her leg holster.

-"Muahahahahaha!"-with a distorted laugh, Shadow Madarame's body exploded in a blood sprout and transformed into five paintings consisting of two eyes, a nose and a mouth with a big white mustache and teeth.-"I will paint all over you!"

-"Be cautious, there's no telling what he'll try!"-Mona said.-"It doesn't seem like those paintings belong to a single body."

-"That means our attacks will not do the same damage to all of his form…"-Ace said.

-"Makami!"-Ace summoned the persona with the form of a grey long wolf and used an multirange magical attack with radioactive power (Mafrei). While most of the paintings were damaged, only the nose was unaffected.

-"I'll teach you a lesson!"-Shadow Madarame said as one of the eyes casted Tarukaja over the mouth.

-"Try to attack all of the paintings! Mona, focus on healing!"-Ace ordered.

-"Persona!"-Fox summoned Goemon to use Vicious Strike. However, the mouth did not take damage at all.

-"Eat this!"-Skull attacked the nose with an Iron Pipe. The nose pushed him back and he landed safely.

-"Skull!"-Panther exclaimed as she was running towards him.

-"I'm ready!"-Skull said as he kneeled and put his hands on front, Panther jumped and as soon as her feet reached Skull's hand, he pushed her upwards so Ann could attack the right eye with her whip.

-"Insolents!"- the same eye used a wind spell against them pushing them back and knocking the blonde out. After that, the mouth tried to bit Fox but he was able to avoid it by crawling under it.

-"Zorro!"-Mona used Media to heal the fighters.

-"Persona!"-Ace summoned Orobas, a red horse on its two back legs.-"Marukunda!"-and this one debilitated Madarame's forces.

-"Guh!"-Madarame gasped as Yusuke attacked yet again with Vicious Strike, taking out his eyes, he then attacked him back with a flame attack from the nose towards Ace but her Persona was able to resist it.-"What!?"

-"Let's go, Captain!"-Skull and Panther summoned their personas to attack with multi range fire and thunder attacks which took down the rest of the face.

The paintings fell down gathering in a shadow stain and regenerated as Shadow Madarame's human form:

-"He's down!"-Mona exclaimed and they surrendered him about to do an All-Out Attack.

-"Damn it! I am the great Madarame!"-the old man cursed.-"I am the one who gathers a lot of people every time he opens an exhibit… I am not someone who you worthless brats can defy…"

-"You still have the nerves to say such things!?"-Fox asked as he pointed at him with his AR-M4 gun.-"You will truly face the wrath of those you preyed upon you!"

-"Here we go!"-Panther exclaimed as they pulled an All Out Attack on him.

-"Now's our chance! Attack the main body!"-Mona said as he used Media on them.

-"Hit it as hard as you can!"-Ace said as she throw the daggers at him cutting part of his golden kimono and ruining his hairstyle.

-"Understood!"-Fox attacked him with his sword yet when Madarame tried to avoid him, a dagger stabbed between his clothes and the floor made him fell down and Fox took this chance to stab his sword on him or that was what he planned…

-"Heh."-Shadow Madarame smiled and his body was dragged by the shadow stain again.

-"Fox!"-Panther exclaimed worried as she saw him getting dragged as well, then Madarame went back to the form of the paintings with the mouth having Fox captured between his teeth.

-"We have to help him!"-Skull said as he desperately tried to attack one of the eyes but his attack was absorbed.-"Shit!"

-"Impertinent brats! I will give you a good whipping to make you understand!"-Madarame said as his eye casted a windstorm again against Skull, leaving him knocked down, and then immediate he looked at Panther.

-"Watch out!"-Fox exclaimed as he was trying to get off the painting.

-"This is the ultimate form of art!"-from his mouth a black ink came out staining her completely.

-"What is this!?"-Panther said confused as she looked at herself.-"My body feels weak…"

-"Oh no…!"-Ace said as she looked at the monster.-"I have to save my partners!"

-"Orthrus!"-she summoned a Persona like a bi-headed wolf with a reptile tail.-"Agilao!"-the persona caused a big fire explosion on the nose, making the mouth to blow Fox away.

-"Are you ok?"-Ace went to his help.

-"Yes. Thanks for that."-Fox said as he stood up.-"I shouldn't have rushed like that…"

-"It's ok. We have to cover for the others."-she said to him with a reassuring nod.

-"Of course!"-Fox said as he turned to Madarame and used an ice skill on his other eye, however, the one was drained as well.-"It didn't affect him!?"

-"Don't stay there!"-Skull attacked the mouth with his weapon but no damage was given and he was pushed aside.

-"Carmen!"-Panther tried to drop his attack as well and the four of them rushed to attack him without a single hit connecting or also, with the paintings regenerating the ones that were defeated.

-"Mwhahahaha!"-Madarame laughed as he saw the tired teenagers in front of him.-"The punishment hasn't ended!"-at his exclamation, he attacked them with all magic attacks he had on his reserve knocking them all out.

-"Some attacks damaged him and others don't...Just what's going on with this guy?"-Panther said.

-"If we don't wreck them all at once...we will be stuck in this forever…"-Skull said.

-"Admit that you lost, brats!"-Madarame said with a vicious grin in the mouth painting which hit home for Ace.

-"You lose."-it was her memory from that woman, Haruka Furukawa. At the rage of such memory, Ace formed a fist on her hand.

-"No...I haven't lost…"-she tried to stand up by herself.-"I won't lose...I won't lose to a dirty adult like you ever again!"

-"This bond has provided you with the Almighty Eye."-she remembered the words from the wanderer twins.-"With it, you can see any enemy weakness or resistance at first glance."

-"It has to be now…"-Ace said as she closed her eyes and took off her mask revealing them as yellow eyes now.

-"Ace…?"-Mona said surprised as he saw this.

-"I found them!"-she exclaimed as she pulled something from her pocket.-"Take this!"-she threw a megido bomb towards the paintings damaging them all and used the distraction.-"Everyone, gather!"

They hid behind the big peacock door to plan their next strategy:

-"Ace, are you ok? Your eyes…"-Panther asked as Ace put her mask back.

-"It's ok...I was able to see them…"-Ace said.-"Those paintings can absorb different types of attacks…"

-"For real? So we have been fighting with an annoying disadvantage…"-Skull said.

-"Eyes can absorb magic, nose absorbs nuke, curse and bless magic and the mouth absorbs hits and bullets."-she explained.-"It is not much but...if we can separate them and attack, we can at least turn them back to finish him off on his other form."

-"So that is our plan now…"-Mona said.-"Also that black paint...If it hits us, it can make us weak to everything…"

-"If only we could paint him too…"-Fox thought as saw outside that Shadow Madarame was just recovering from the bomb and near him, there were buckets of black paint.

-"Alright, so let's try separate those ugly paintings!"-Skull said as they ran from their hideout towards him.

-"Persona!"-Mona used Zorro to use Lucky Punch on the nose and Panther used her whip to tie up one of the eyes and pull it towards her.

-"W-What are you brats doing!? Guh-!"-Madarame's other eye was going to cast an ice spell on her but Captain Kidd's Zio attack blocked him.

-"Ravage it,Orthrus!"-Ace used Agilao on the mouth and Skull jumped to hit down the other eye.

With all the paintings separated, Madarame's paintings were beating to the ground and he appeared yet again being surrounded by them:

-"Damn it…! Damn it!"-Madarame cursed exhausted.-"Stop it, you brats, or else…!"

-"You really think ridiculous threads will work on us now?"-Ace said as she ordered the others to do an All-Out Attack.

-"Matador!"-Ace summoned a persona like a skeleton with an outfit of a bullfighter which attacked Madarame with a powerful swift strike until he throw him down.

-"I-I can do this! Witness my most powerful attack!"-Madarame said as he stood up and threw little explosives under his sleeve.-"Madara-Megido!"

-"Cover yourselves, Megido is not any kind of attack! It's a very powerful move!"-Mona said however the move didn't really do anything to them outside of a big scare.

-"That was lame…"-Panther said and the other three agreed.

-"It's not!"-Madarame complained before Skull and Panther used his thunder and fire attacks on him leaving it on the floor again, where he restored his painting form.

-"Give it up, old man!"-Skull exclaimed.

-"We know your weaknesses now!"-Panther said.

-"You can't keep this forever. We will take "Sayuri" and you will pay for the unlawful things you have done!"-Ace exclaimed as she took her gun and shooted at the eyes.

-"I apologize for the wait."-Fox jumped behind her.

-"Fox?"-Ace turned around surprised.

-"I know how can we finish this once and for all. Distract him just a bit longer."-Fox said.

-"Sure. Do what you have to do."-Ace murmured him and he took this as an approval to start his plan.

-"Where did Fox go?"-Mona asked.

-"That doesn't matter now. We need to keep attacking him!"-Ace said as she took a hit from his fire attack.

-"Eat this!"-Skull and Panther attacked with their guns at the eyes and nose paintings while Mona used Garu on the mouth.

Fox, hidden on the bushes took this chance to approach to the paint buckets and submerged a brush on it:

-"It's time for you to be the 'art', Madarame…"-he said to himself and gave a signal to Ace.

-"Everyone, stay back!"-she said to the others as she used Media from Suzaku, a phoenix-like Persona with peacock tail. They jumped back as Fox went at the speed of light covering each painting with a thick brush of black paint.

-"W-What is this? My powers...are being drained!"-Madarame said as the paintings started to act confused.

-"We should have no problems against him now…"-Fox mentioned as he posed gallantly.

-"You did it!"-Ace praised Fox.-"Well done!"

-"I see, that black paint is what he was using before…"-Panther said.

-"It's payback time, old geezer!"-Skull said as he summoned his Persona.

-"Goemon, strike!"- Fox said as both of them attacked at the same time with physical attacks.

-"Dance, Carmen!"-Panther and Morgana attacked with magic.

-"Suzaku!"-Ace used Mafrei to finish off the paintings, leaving only the tired Shadow Madarame.

-"You, brats...remember that even if you cry…no adult will help you"-he said as his last words before Fox moved fast enough to give the final cut and defeating him once and for all.

On his weak state, Madarame took with him the painting of "Sayuri" and tried to get away nut Fox was right in front of him to take the treasure back:

-"No one cares about true art…"-Madarame said in fear.-"All people want are recognizable brands…!"

-"I'm a victim on this too! Wouldn't you agree, Yusuke!?"-he exclaimed to the boy.

-"Excuses now…?"-Skull said as they watched the scene.

-"The art world revolves on money after all...You can't rise up without any money..!"-he kept saying.

-"Yusuke, you understand, don't you? Being a poor artist is truly miserable!"-Fox was just listening to him quietly.-"I just didn't want to return to that life!"

Fox, then, took him from the neck of his kimono and said:

-"A fiend like you has no right to speak about the world of art."-he said as he held the other hand on his mask.-"You're done for, along with this abominous world."

-"Please...don't kill me…"-Madarame said with fear on his voice and closing his eyes. Fox simply pushed him on a side with disgust and took the treasure.

-"It is our win."-Ace approached to them.-"Return to the real Madarame and confess your crimes- all of them."

-"...You are not going to kill me?"-Madarame asked.

-"We are not killers…"-Ace said as she crossed her arms.-"Les Blues Rebelles only steal treasures."

-"What about the other one though? The one with the black mask?"-Madarame asked as he tried to look at her.

-"Black mask…?"-Ace asked confused.

-"It can't be...There was another intruder besides us within this Palace!?"-Mona said shocked. Before they could ask more, the structures of the Museum started to crumble.

-"We gotta get out now!"-Skull said as Mona transformed into a bus.

-"Fox, let's run!"-Ace said as she went with the other inside the Mona-bus.

-"Yusuke, what should I do now?"Madarame asked to Fox while he was following the others.

-"...Put an end to this and use your own artwork for once."-Fox said to him.

-"Yusuke!"-Panther called him to hurry and he kept walking.

-"Waiiiit...nooo…"-Madarame begged as he saw them go on the vehicle.-"Please Yusuke, Yusukeee!"

Back in the real world, the rebels were standing right next to the shack:

-"_This destination has been deleted_."-The Nav said.

-"People will get suspicious if we stay here. Let's separate for now and meet at the hideout"-Morgana said.

-"Right…"-Ryuji said as he looked at Yusuke admiring the painting.-"Yusuke, c'mon."

-"Sure."-Yusuke said coming back from his self-consciousness.-"Goodbye, sensei."

A bit later, they reunited on the train passway:

-"I guess this mission was a success. All that is left is to see whether he had a change of heart or not."-Ryuji said as he was drinking a can of cold coffee.-"So bitter...Why did you have to get it black?"

-"Awww...You can't handle bitter stuff."-Kazumi said with a funny tone.-"Poor of you, Ryuji-kun."

-"D-Don't treat me like a baby!"-Ryuji complained.

-"The 'Sayuri'..."-Yusuke suddenly interrupted.

-"Are you ok? You're not gonna start to get all teary and call it mom, right?"-Ryuji said to him.

-"To think it was this same picture that gave Madarame his twisted desires…"-Yusuke said and then he smiled relieved.-"At least, I am glad my mother was not able to see what it transpired…"

-"The genuine one is altered in his atelier now…"-Morgana said.-"As ironic as it sounds, this one is the true portrait now."

-"It's really beautiful...and although it took time, it is yours as it corresponded, Yusuke."-Ann mentioned.

-"I'm thankful for it."-Yusuke said.-"However, as it is now, this painting will never be recognized by society again…"

-"You're right...after all, it was under Madarame's name. If he confesses, this painting will only suffer the destiny of being marked by his crimes."-Kazumi said with a sad frown.-"However, there is something that really surprised me to learn."

-"The person with the Black Mask, right?"-Morgana mentioned.

-"Yes."-Kazumi affirmed.-"It will be dangerous for us to ignore something like that. I fear that such person knows about us now."

-"I can't handle it!"-Ryuji exclaimed as he stood up and went for a juice. When he came back, he just drank the juice and burped.

-"Stop that!"-Ann said disgusted.

-"You're so vulgar, Ryuji."-Morgana commented.

-"So, what are we gonna do now? Keep looking for big targets?"-Ryuji asked to the group.

-"Why would you do such thing?"-Yusuke asked.

-"To get back at scumbags like...society in general."-the blonde boy replied.

-"There's no telling of who else might have a Palace."-Kazumi said.-"And how many people might be suffering from those people that have one…"

-"Besides, we can give those people courage to stand up by themselves."-Ann added.

-"What good does that do?"-Yusuke asked.-"Will that make them happy?"

-"It's not about making them happy. It depends on the person how to move forward, we only remove the obstacle."-Kazumi said.

-"It depends on the person, huh?"-Yusuke asked to himself.-"Doesn't sound so bad...Moreover, exploring palaces might extend my artistic repertoire."

-"You only think about art, right? You're unbelievable."-Ryuji said with an ironic smile.

-"I won't participate in any inelegant plans, got it?"-Yusuke said to the leader.

-"Don't worry. I got us covered."-Ann said.

-"Glad you stay with us, Kitagawa-kun."-Kazumi smiled.-"I'm sure we can have your artistic abilities to pull a good use."

-"I'm fine with being called Yusuke, Honey."-Yusuke said with a calm smile making Kazumi to get shockingly embarrassed.

-"H-H-Honey!?"-Kazumi muttered.

-"No good? I thought I might play as well as Ryuji does when he calls you 'Cutie'."-he said confused by his expression.

-"So that is what this is about…"-Ann said as she looked at Ryuji who accidentally chocked himself when he heard Yusuke calling 'Honey' to Kazumi.

-"Ryuji-kun, you idiot!"-Kazumi exclaimed as she slapped him on the back.

-"Ouch! I don't have anything to do with this!"-Ryuji excused himself.

-"I'll take that as no, then?"-Yusuke asked still confused.

-"You can call me by my name."-Kazumi said as she turned back to him.-"By the way, we need that you ask Madarame about the black mask if you can."

-"Of course. I will keep you informed about the matter."-Yusuke nodded.

-"Then, I shall return now."-Yusuke said.-"I can't keep walking around with this painting uncovered."

Later, at night, Kazumi returned home to go to sleep:

-"I'm so tired…"-she said as she took of her black jacket.

-"Not only we have dealt with our second big target. We also have a new addition to the team!"-Morgana said in joy.-"Goodness, things are going so well."

-"We can't get cocky."-Kazumi mentioned as she went to the box to get some sleepwear.

-"That's true. But we can be happy about it now."-Morgana said.-"It's our fifth Persona user and having an eye for beauty is an asset for Phantom Thieves. We are lucky to have Yusuke with us."

-"Right? I wonder what kind of target we will choose next time."-Kazumi kept the conversation and Morgana looked at her worried now remembering the strangeness surrounding Kazumi.

-"Hey, Kazumi. What happened with your eyes back then?"-Morgana asked.

-"Ah, that. I just received help from someone else…"-Kazumi said nervous.-"I really didn't want to lose to an adult like Madarame…"

-"Is this about those twins? You sure are something special to have those kind of connections without my help."-Morgana said.

-"Talking about special, I wonder what kind of person I was as a human…"-he changed the theme.-"Was I a righteous one? Or was I evil and that is why I was punished on this cat body?"

-"Does it matter?"-Kazumi asked to him as she sat on the bed next to him.

-"Of course it matters! How could I clean my consciousness if I were some bad guy like the ones we have fought? I won't able to face you guys ever again…"-Morgana said as he looked down.

-"We care about you, Morgana. Not the past that you had, and not if you are a human or a cat or even a car."-Kazumi said as she pet him softly.-"The only thing we should worry about your case is to find the answers on Mementos, or do you want to stay as an amnesiac cat forever?"

-"Of course not!"-Morgana purred.

-"Then, let's go to sleep."-Kazumi said as she pull out the sheets.

-"Kazumi…"-Morgana interrupted her.

-"What is it?"-she asked.

-"If I become human, will she like me? Where do you think I should take her?"-he started to ask questions out of nowhere.

-"Ehh? How am I supposed to know that?"-Kazumi said.-"I'm the last person to know about dates! Besides, who are you talking about?"

With their heartfelt conversation, Kazumi's bond with Morgana gained a third star.

*Follow up attack with Morgana unlocked*

**Take Your Time**


	16. Chapter 15

_**Stay home and safe, everyone! **_

**Chapter 15: Mementos/ School Life **

May 31st

During the midnight, Kazumi woke up in the Velvet Room of her heart:

-"Welcome back, client."-Victor said to her and made a signal to look at his master, Igor.

-"You have expelled the one who was stained in vanity."-Igor said to her.-"You are a step closer on your rehabilitation now. A delightful thing indeed."

-"Our master is pleased. You should be honored."-Will said to her.

-"However, that mysterious power...What kind of bond have you formed?"-Igor said referring to the Almighty Eye.

-"One that makes me move forward, even now."-Kazumi replied while looking towards him.

-"Don't give such vague answers to our master!"-Will scolded her.-"We are the ones who are helping you, client!"

-"Will, silence. It is not our concern who the bond belongs to."-Victor said.

-"Well, well, what a ruckus has been caused."-Igor said while he closed his eyes for a moment.-"May you be benefited for this bond…"

-"On the other hand, the man's claims are concerning. It seems another has made their way into the Metaverse."-Igor changed the topic.

-"So it is true…"-Kazumi looked down worried.-"Is there anyway to know whether he is an ally or an enemy?"

-"That is beyond my knowledge…"-Igor replied.

-"But you're rehabilitation is going smoothly, that is for certain. May your devotion for your rehabilitation grow deeper."-he said with a vow of confidence towards Kazumi.

-"Understood."-Kazumi said back and she felt their bond grew deeper, which gave the Fool Arcana its fourth star.

In the morning, before going down for breakfast, Kazumi received a call from Yusuke:

-"Hello?"-she asked.

-"Good morning. It's Yusuke."-he said.-"I'm calling about Madarame's state."

-"Is he acting strange?"-Kazumi asked.

-"We can put it like that. He hasn't suffered a mental shutdown, that is for sure."-Yusuke said.

-"Well, that is a relief for now."-Kazumi said.

-"His demeanor has changed a bit."-Yusuke added.-"Could this be the change of heart?"

-"Sure it has to be."-Kazumi said.-"Please keep an eye on him, we still have days to go before the exhibition closes."

-"Will do. I looked into Kamoshida's case out of curiosity and his personality changed so drastically."-Yusuke nodded.-"That's all I wanted to say. I will ask about the being with the black mask in the appropriate time, so Goodbye."

-"See you later, Yusuke-kun."-Kazumi said as she hooked up.

After school, Kazumi received a text message from Ann about how they could go and see Shiho at the hospital so she accepted and they went there together:

-"Yooho! Shiho!"-Ann greeted as they entered on Shiho's room.

-"Good day."-Kazumi said cordially.

-"Ann and Asaka-san. Hello."-Shiho greeted them with a smile.

-"How are you feeling?"-Ann asked.

-"I'm still recovering."-Shiho replied.-"However, it's a surprise to see you two together…"

-"Well, lots of things had happened in the school since Kamoshida confessed…"-Ann replied.

-"I see…"-Shiho looked down.-"I am really sorry...for all the commotion I caused…"

-"Stop that."-Ann said as she seated next to her.-"He paid for what he did. You are here. It's all that matters."

-"Ann…"-Shiho said silently.-"By the way, what can I help you with?"

-"We are trying to look for a way to makes us strong."-Ann said.-"So, we wanted your opinion about what is true strength."

-"Strength? Ann, you two are strong already."-Shiho smiled.

-"I had a feeling you will said that…"-Ann said looking down.-"I mean, Shiho, you were able to resist all of what Kamoshida did to you and smile everyday. I would've broke down very fast in your case…"

-"No, Ann."-Shiho was worried that she was upsetting her.-"That is not what strong is like.

Every single day….I was always telling to myself that this shouldn't be happening to me…"

-"That I did nothing wrong, That he was doing this because of other reasons…That he was doing it just because I wasn't like you, Ann."-she said.

-"Shiho…?"-Ann was surprised to hear such thoughts.

-"I wasn't dumb, Ann."-Shiho looked at her sad.-"I knew that you two were dating back then, but I didn't know why. I was blaming the whole situation in you.

-"You can't be serious…"-Ann stood up in shock.-"Shiho, you had such thoughts?"

-"Yes…"-Shiho just looked in front of her.-"I wasn't strong… I was always blaming you for causing my disgrace but…"

-"Ann!"-Kazumi exclaimed as she saw Ann leaving the room.-"Wait!"

-"I'm sorry, Shizui-san."-Kazumi apologized in behalf.-"I suppose our visit ends here."

-"Please take care of her, Asaka-san…"-Shiho said. Kazumi went after Ann and found her at the bus stop near the hospital.

-"Ann…"-Kazumi called her friend as Ann was covering her face with her hands.

-"This was a terrible idea, Kazumi."-Ann said.-"I can't believe the person I wanted to be strong as, wasn't actually strong…"

-"That is not what you are upset for."-Kazumi said as she stood in front of her.

-"How could you know?"-Ann said in a certainly cold tone.

-"Well...I…"-Kazumi attempted to explain herself.-"Maybe you shouldn't have left Suzui-san like that!"

-"She was being honest with you."-Kazumi said.

-"You're right."-Ann said.-"Shiho was telling me her feelings and yet, I wasn't able to handle it at all."

-"I can't get stronger if I run away. Not only that, I can't afford to lose my friend for something like that."-Ann stood up and cleant her tears.

-"That's the spirit."-Kazumi smiled relieved that Ann wasn't upset anymore. She could felt her motivation to become stronger and such, the Lovers arcana got a fourth star.

-"Oh no, the visitors time is up."-Ann said as she checked the clock.-"I will have to apologize another time. Will you come with me?"

-"Of course."-Kazumi replied.

-"Let's go home for now, then."-Ann suggested and they walked together to the station.

At night, Kazumi received a text message from Mishima about the bully from before, Daisuke Takanashi. The guy decided to contact the Phantom site to ask help against the bully over him; however Takanashi wouldn't be able to put his name on the page without running the risk of being caught. Mishima mention her that she could find the culprit if she went around the entrance of the school, where the bully used to corner his victims. She wanted to deal with it as soon as possible but it was better to not bother with Mementos before Madarame confesses.

June 1st

After school, Kazumi spent her time reading a book on the library and at night, she visited a second-hand store around her neighborhood where she bought an old TV with a DVD player at a relative price. The old man assured that he will send the TV to her home tomorrow afternoon; and later at night, she took care of her plant and studied on the cafe.

*Kazumi's charm, kindness and knowledge increase by 3 points*

June 2nd

At lunchtime, Kazumi was sitting in the courtyard area drinking her favorite banana milk when she spotted Ryuji walking by with a flyer on his hands:

-"...Hey, Ryuji-!"-She tried to call him over before Mishima took a peek of the flyer Ryuji had. Although Kazumi couldn't hear them well, the conversation went like this:

-"A maid service!?"-Mishima exclaimed surprised as he took the flyer on his hands.

-"You idiot! Don't say it loud!"-Ryuji exclaimed annoying as he got it back successfully.

-"Is it true that they will do anything in their list of services?"-Mishima asked.

-"I have no idea. But maybe there's a way to prove it."-Ryuji said raising the flyer with a confident smile.

-"What way…?"-Mishima could feel something bad was about to happen.

-"You see I found this in my mailbox and one of the guys in my building just so happened to move out. The key is hidden inside the mailbox and the landlord seriously doesn't care if someone goes in."-Ryuji mentioned.-"What about it, Mishima? Are you in like a man or not?"

-"Fine. But this is just for research...Who knows if this people aren't actually in the housekeeping service."-Mishima said with an added sense of justice.

-"What? This is not what is about, man...Woah-!"-while Ryuji was talking, he realized the paper left his hand just to find Kazumi behind him reading it.

-"A maid agency?"-Kazumi said after reading it.-"Wow…That sounds cool..."

-"K-Kazumi!"-Ryuji entered in panic and took the paper from her hands.-"Don't do that! You almost killed me!"

-"A-Asaka-san, pretend that you didn't see or hear anything."-Mishima said nervous.

-"About what?"-Kazumi asked curious.-"Anyways, what is this about maids? Are you two going to see some?"

-"What? No, of course not."-Ryuji said nervous.-"We are decent high-schoolers, Kazumi.

There's no way in hell we're gonna be looking for those kind of stuff."

-"You liars."-Kazumi crossed her arms.-"I want to go as well. I always wanted to see a maid with my own eyes."

-"Isn't it a butler in your case…?"-Mishima murmured.

-"You can't because we are doing nothing of that, right Mishima?"-Ryuji said and Mishima agreed with the same serious expression.

-"What's with that? I want to see if they are as cute and serviceable as they show in those mangas!"-Kazumi said making a whim.

-"Wait!"-Kazumi saw them leaving her alone as they murmured to each other about their meeting. She was in disbelief that they were so selfish with her.-"I will definitely see one…"

And so, after school, she waited in the little alley where the vending machines were. She was waiting for them to get out and follow them:

-"Kazumi...You're not this childish, are you? Is this because of one of your personas?"-Morgana asked trying to put some sense on her.

-"Definitely no. They will pay for making me down a side…"-she murmured in reply. -"Whatever you say, but this will end up in a big embarrassment for you…"-Morgana commented.

-"Come on, Morgana. This is a good Phantom Thieve training as well."-Kazumi said.-"If I can sneak on their plan, I can get to see the maid!"

-"Ah…"-Morgana sighed in response and noticed two students in front of them.-"Hey, Kazumi. Look at those two guys. One of them seems in trouble."

-"Uh?"-Kazumi paid attention and recognized one of the guys.-"Isn't that...Takanashi?"

-"Really? This might be our chance to get the name of that other bully!"-Morgana said.

-"But...I will miss my main objective…"-Kazumi said.

-"Just call a maid by yourself!"-Morgana said.

-"Fine…"-Kazumi replied as she approached silently to the two guys in stretch alley.

There, she heard that the guy was blackmailing Takanashi with a video and using him to take money from other people in the school. The guy's name was Yoshimori Sakoda.

After that, Kazumi waited a bit more for Ryuji and Mishima to get out but they seemed to be already gone. Disappointed, she took the train to Shibuya complaining about how they left her out:

-"Will Sojiro really let me call a maid service to the cafe?"-she asked herself while she was looking at a newspaper for the number of the same maid company.

-"Maybe you don't need to call after all…"-Morgana said as he spotted Ryuji and Mishima near Central Street.

-"There they are!"-Kazumi had her hope back and followed them close. It was like destiny was letting her do her whims.

She followed them up to the apartment complex Ryuji lived and they never realized she was there. After they went inside an empty apartment, Kazumi stayed behind the door hearing their conversation:

-"Well, we're here."-Ryuji said.-"Good thing we got rid of Kazumi…"

-"Yeah…"-Mishima said.

-"Y-You know, I'll take a leak now before we call her…"-Ryuji said.

-"Go ahead. I will go ahead and call her, haha

…"-Mishima said nervous.

-"Why do they sound so nervous?"-Kazumi thought.

She heard Mishima marking the number but:

-"Come on...Come on…"-Mishima said to himself

-"Thank you for calling! This is Victoria's Housekeeping!"-the caller said. Mishima freaked out and hung up as a lightning.

-"I can't…"

-"Huh?"-Kazumi was kind of surprised to hear Mishima saying that he can't do it. Ryuji came out of the bathroom later.

-"Hey! Did you make the call?"-he asked.

-"Of course not!"-Mishima exclaimed nervous- "Hey, Sakamoto. Do you know if high schoolers are even allowed to use those services?"

-"What are you talking about? Why is age important when you request housekeeping?"-Ryuji replied loudly.

-"Then, you call! I don't want this to be registered in my call ID!"-Mishima said.

-"Fine. I will…"-Ryuji said as he put up his own cell phone.-"Oh, but look at that. My calls are expired! Tough luck, hehe…"

-"I can't believe this…"-Kazumi said as she put her palm of the face and knocked the door.

-"W-What? Who's that?"-Ryuji said in shock. -"Mishima...You were joking right now? You really did call one?"

-"I didn't!"-Mishima said.

-"Aw crap. What if it's the landlord?"-Ryuji murmured.

-"Hello I'm from Victoria's Housekeeping~"- Kazumi said with a convincing cute girl tone.

-"You did call her!"-Ryuji said as he approached the door.-"Hi~"

-"Oh, master. You two are a bunch of cowards, aren't you~?"-Kazumi said as Ryuji saw in shock it was her.

-"K-K-Kaz…"-before he could say the full name, Kazumi invited herself in.

-"Excuse me."-Kazumi said as she took her shoes off.

-"Asaka-san? Why are you here?"-Mishima said surprised while Ryuji closed the door.

-"Did you really follow us to here!?"-Ryuji said kind of pissed off.

-"You two didn't want me to come so I did."-Kazumi said.-"It's a shame. I was planning on just seeing the Ms. Maid come in but you two can't even make the call."

-"Th-That's not true!"-Ryuji said.-"Besides, there is no way they will lend a girl a maid, you know? That will be weird!"

-"Then, let me make the call. I'm good imitating voices."-Kazumi said as she took off Ryuji's jacket.-"I will take this too. Have to look like a male when the maid comes, right?"

-"Are you sure you want to do this?"-Mishima asked her and she agreed as she covered herself with the jacket.

-"Sakamoto?"-he looked at him.

-"I don't think we can't stop her now…"-Ryuji said in defeat.-"Besides, she will see why she shouldn't had come here in the first place…"

-"Thank you for calling! This is Victoria's Housekeeping!"-the call agent said.-"I'd take your interested in our services, right?"

-"Yes. That's right."- Kazumi did her hardest tough man voice which made the agent surprised that it sounded so weird.

-"Is this really ok!?"-Mishima murmured to Ryuji.

-"Shhh."-Ryuji just let her keep on it.

-"I see...Do you have anyone to request in mind?"-the agent said.

-"No preferences."-Kazumi replied.

-"Then, the next housekeeper will be available in 20 minutes. May I ask for your address?"-the agent asked.

-"Sure…"-Kazumi said as she proceeded to give the address of the apartment.

-"Shit...This is really happening…"-Ryuji said.

-"See? It wasn't so hard."-Kazumi said with a smile.

-"We are really having maid's 'services'..."- Mishima said.

-"Kazumi, you just wanted to see the maid right? Just leave as soon as she enter. That should be good, right?"-Ryuji asked.

-"Forget it. I was the one who request her."-Kazumi said.-"I will stay!"

-"You seriously don't know what you're doing…"-Ryuji said losing his patience with her.-"What we are doing is for man only. You're a girl!"

-"Then, what are those manly thing you are planning to do when the maid comes here?"-Kazumi said equally angry.

-"Those are...uhmmm…"-Ryuji was caught off guard. It was already bad that she was here yet it will be worse if she knew how much of a pervert he was.

-"The maid is coming here in about 20 minutes, right?"-Mishima said breaking the tension.-"We gotta do something! What are we gonna make her do first of all?"

-"Mishima. This is not the time for that…"-Ryuji said.-"We gotta do something with Kazumi."

-"If you don't let me stay, I will accuse you with your landlord for coming here in the first place."-Kazumi said.

-"Gah! You wouldn't…!"-Ryuji said feeling betrayed. Next, the doorbell rang and the voice of a woman said:

-"Good evening. I'm for the Housekeeping service."

-"She's here...That was fast."-Mishima said nervous.

-"Uhmm...hello?"-the woman waited for their response.

-"What do we do?...I-I am not ready to do this!"-Mishima said in low voice.

-"The door is unlocked. May I come in…?"-the maid said as they saw the doorknob moving.

-"I can't do this either…!"-Ryuji said.-"My stomach's actin' up and my hands are all sweaty!"

-"Come on...You two are not…?"-before Kazumi could speak more, Ryuji opened the balcony.

-"Kazumi, you were the one who request her! Just don't let her figure out you're a student."-he said before getting out.

-"Wait!"-and Mishima followed him.-"Sorry, Asaka-san!"-and closed the balcony window.

-"Hey!"-Kazumi was flustered that they really left her alone after all.

-"Excuse me…"-when she heard the voice of the maid, she pulled up the hood of the jacket to keep up the acting.-"Oh, there you are."

-"Welcome home, Master "-the maid said as she was doing a respectful bow.-"I'm going to fill your tired heart with lovely energy-meow!"

-"Wait a second...This sounds like one of THOSE maids…"-Kazumi thought as she remembered the commercials of Maid Cafes she used to see on the train.-"I was expecting a maid from those mangas about princesses!"

-"I'm Becky. I am pleased to be serving you today."-the maid was taller than her, dressed in a custom maid dress and with brown twintails.

-"I-I see...Nice to me-meow you too."-Kazumi replied nervous with her actual voice tone.-"Oh no…"

-"We're going to get along so well!"-Becky said with a smile.-"But, Master, you have a very cute voice...and that jacket...Are you perhaps in high school?"

-"N-No. I am in college."-Kazumi said with her tryhard man voice.

-"I see. Master, will you like to turn around so I can explain my services face to face?"-Becky requested suspecting something.

-"Ehh? No, this is fine. I can perfectly hear you."-Kazumi excused herself.

-"...You are not lying to me, are you?"-Becky said.

-"Uhmmm…"-Kazumi didn't know what to say.

-"..."-Becky waited for an answer but it never came. So, she just took the hood off.

-"What are you…?"-Kazumi exclaimed as she covered her head with her hands when the hood was taken off.

-"Oh shit! She was discovered!"-Ryuji exclaimed from the balcony.

-"Quiet…!"-Mishima murmured.

-"Oh? Is someone there!?"-Becky ignored Kazumi and went to the balcony.

-"Shit! Run, Mishima!"-Ryuji exclaimed as they went downstairs on the balcony.

-"Mishima? Sakamoto-kun?"-Becky asked as she recognized the voices and turned around to see Kazumi's face.-"And You!?"

-"H-Hello…"-Kazumi lowered her hands as she had nothing to hide now.

-"Did you request for me specifically?"-Becky asked.

-"Request…?"-Kazumi looked at Becky's face with more detail.-"Wait a minute…"

-"Oh no. It's all right. How will you know me, young lady?"-Becky said with a smile.

-"Ms. Kawakami!?"-Kazumi said in shock when she recognized the maid's face.

-"Ugh...Yes, it's me...Your homeroom teacher…"-Becky said doing an apathetic expression.

-"I can't believe I got caught by my own students…"-she complained.

-"I don't understand…"-Kazumi said.

-"I should have taken a job out of the city…"-Kawakami said.-"Asaka, was Ms. Chouno you heard this from?"

-"She has been snooping on all of the teachers ever since what happened with Mr. Kamoshida…"-Kawakami explained.

-"I actually didn't know that…"-Kazumi said.-"But why are you a maid, Ms. Kawakami? Isn't that a bad example for the students?"

-"Look who is asking...Do you know how many troubles you are going to have if someone knows you called a maid service? Even worse, this isn't even your home address."-Kawakami said.

-"T-That is true…"-Kazumi said.-"Let's forget this ever happened! I won't say anything about this in the school."

-"I see we have an agreement here. Don't tell anything to Ms. Chouno and I will do anything for you."-Kawakami said.-"I will say to the agency that you cancelled and we pretend this never happened."

-"Sure…!"-Kazumi said and Kawakami took her leave.

-"I can't believe this…"-Kazumi said as she sat down in the floor.-"Those two...How could they leave me alone into this!?"

-"At this point, I think you have a natural skill to get in troubles…"-Morgana meowed.

June 3rd

After classes, Kazumi gathered with Ryuji y Mishima in the courtyard:

-"You two...I can't believe you left me alone in there…"-she said while crossing her arms in anger.

-"Don't blame us...You were the one who came uninvited."-Ryuji excused himself.-"I am actually surprised you came to school as if nothin' happened."

-"Ah, yeah...nothing…"-Kazumi murmured nervous remembering that Kawakami could put her on trouble.

-"What's wrong..? Did something actually happen?"-Mishima asked.-"Don't tell me! Did she ask you for our names as well!?"

-"Of course not!"-Kazumi exclaimed.-"I will never sell you out...but it seems like you too will sell me…"

-"Totally not! You are the only light of justice in this town!"-Mishima exclaimed.

-"Hey, hey, you are getting ahead of yourself again."-Ryuji exclaimed as he shut Yuuki up.

-"What about you, Ryuji?"-Kazumi asked.

-"Not at all!"-Ryuji said.-"Look, Kazumi. I'm sorry we didn't tell ya anything about it but you gotta understand that you also did wrong in this."

-"Understood. I suppose I can't hold on you two as friends always."-Kazumi said with a sad expression.

After that, Kazumi walked through the hall towards the library and saw Ms. Chouno talking to Ms. Kawakami:

-"Ms. Kawakami...I already know…"- the dark skinned woman said, which took the attention of Kazumi.

-"Ms. Chouno and Ms. Kawakami!?"-Kazumi reacted nervous.-"I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

-"I better know what they are talking about…"-Kazumi decided.

-"As I was saying…"-Sadayo tried to excuse herself and noticed when Kazumi walk in front of them.-"Get home safely, Asaka."

-"Thank you, Miss."-Kazumi said as she slowly passed away.

-"Well, I have something to look forward so I will excuse myself…"-Kawakami intended to avoid Chouno in order to not be busted.

-"Wait! I haven't finished yet!"-Chouno forced her to hold on which made Kazumi turn around.

-"There has been a series of scandals in this school and we all have been called into question!"-Chouno continued.-"And yet, you leave work earlier than anyone and you barely make it for the faculty meetings."

-"Explain yourself! Have you been going out at night!?"-Chouno made Sadayo nervous. Kazumi knew she couldn't just watch without doing anything.

-"Ms. Kawakami! About yesterday's..!"- Kazumi exclaimed as she approached to them.

-"What is it, Asaka-san? Do you need Ms. Kawakami for something important?"-Chouno asked.

-"You have another question about yesterday's class?"-Kawakami asked.

-"Yes! I will like to resolve these doubts I have before the next assignment!"-Kazumi said as she went along.

-"Understood. Just let me finish my talk with Ms. Chouno here…"-Kawakami said with a faking smile.-"You see, Asaka's questions are very complicated so I have to teach her at nighttime…"

-"Oh. I see. Teaching students outside of school hours...You are a very dedicated teacher!"-Chouno smiled.-"A teacher like that is exactly what we need in this school! I'm sorry for suspecting you, Ms. Kawakami."

-"Yes...Uhm, no hard feelings…"-Sadayo said.

-"Then, if you excuse me."-Chouno said as she left.

-"She just convinced herself…"-Kawakami said.-"Anyway, that cleared the suspicions so, thank you, Asaka."

-"It was nothing."-Kazumi replied.

-"Can you come with me for a second?"- Kawakami asked. Kazumi agreed and they both went to a corner near the hall towards the sports building.

-"Here. This is the phone number and address of my night job."-Kawakami gave her a paper.-"I am sure you have your questions about yesterday but I can't answer them here. Just call at light and request for me."

-"Ok."-Kazumi said.

-"And make sure it doesn't show up in your call history."-added Kawakami before waving goodbye.

-"Are you gonna call?"-Morgana asked her as Kazumi put the number on her phone and rugged the paper to put it on her pocket.

-"I… don't know…"-Kazumi said.-"What should I even tell her to why I was there?"

-"You are still a coward…"-Morgana sighed.

After that, Kazumi just went ahead to the library to study. She felt the incriminating eyes of everyone around but that didn't stop her from sitting in one of the booths to study in peace since she no longer felt out of place at school.

*Kazumi's courage increases by 3*

*Kazumi's knowledge increases by 3*

Later, she went to Shibuya and borrowed a horror movie from the DVD store. The next thing she did was to show Morgana she wasn't a coward and watched that movie the whole night without flinching same as Morgana. The demons they have seen of the palace were even scarier than anything is just a dumb horror movie.

*Kazumi's courage increases by 3*

*Kazumi's courage is now **Stauch***

June 4th

After school, Kazumi dedicated her efforts to work on the flower shop. She knew today she will have the resolve to call her but she needed the money to help out with the cover.

*Kazumi's kindness increases by 3*

When she arrived at LeBlanc:

-"Sojiro-san, are we closing soon?"-she asked him.

-"Closing? Yes. Why the question?"-Sojiro asked.

-"You see...I have a friend who wants to talk to me in private and I thought I could bring her to talk once we closed the cafe."-Kazumi made as an excuse.

-"A friend, huh?"-Sojiro mentioned and thought about it for a moment.-"Well, I don't mind if you bring her over. Just remember the rules, understood?"

-"Yes! We won't cause any trouble!"-Kazumi said as she did a small reverence.

After Sojiro left, Kazumi used the yellow phone on the entrance of the cafe to call the Maid Company:

-"Hi~ This is Becky!"-she heard to the other side of the line.

-"Ms. Kawa- I mean, Becky. It's me."-Kazumi replied.-"Can you come to my home tonight?"

-"I see. Well, you know I'll have to charge you this time around right? It's 5000 yen plus the request fee."-Becky replied.

-"Of course. I'll be waiting."-Kazumi said.

-"Really…? T-Then, I will be there right away…"-Becky said nervous.

About half an hour later, Becky arrived to LeBlanc and Kazumi invited her to her room:

-"So, this is your room...huh?"-Becky said as she looked around the at-least-it's-clean attic room while Kazumi was sitting on the chair of her desk.-"Hm. How do I put this…?"

-"Don't worry. I accept criticism."-Kazumi said.

-"No. I think I will reserve my words."-Kawakami said.-"By the way, what kind of girl are you?"

-"Kind…?"-Kazumi wondered.

-"Well, by the way you confronted Mr. Kamoshida, I can say you are an earnest person with a strong sense of justice. You are also kind if you stood up with Takamaki back in the assembly."-she mentioned.

-"That being said...You called a maid service in a room that it's not even your address and requested me today."-Kawakami said deliberately which kind of opposed to what she said a moment ago.

-"Well, I...I called because I thought of maids as the ones in the royalty...hehe."-Kazumi said. She remembered when Ryuji said she got a blame on the situation herself for holding on the boys as friends.

-"It was dumb, I know but...I actually don't have many female friends ever since I came here and my other friends are also tired of me."-Kazumi said with a sad face.

-"I see. That's right, you have a criminal record…"- Kawakami said.-"I wonder what can I do…"

-"Oh, I know! What if I let you skip classes a couple of times?"-Kawakami said.

-"Skip classes? Really?"-Kazumi said surprised.

-"Yes. I know it's tough to not have a place where you belong. But, whenever I give the signal, you can do whatever you want in class."-Kawakami said.-"A warning though, I will change my mind if your grades drop."

-"Don't swear it! I will keep working hard!"- Kazumi said.

-"Well said. It's a fair exchange for keeping my secret, isn't it?"-Kawakami said.-"Do we have a deal, Asaka?"

-"Yes! Thanks."-Kazumi said.

-"_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou hast acquired a new vow. _

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity. _

_With the birth of the Temperance persona, _

_I have obtained the winds of blessing _

_That shall lead to freedom and new power."_ \- The arcana card of Temperance appeared and got one star.

-"What am I doing here with one of my students?"- Kawakami complained to herself. -"Well, I guess I should get going back to work."

-"Already?"-Kazumi asked.-"Can I call again sometime?"

-"Well, you can request me when you need help with your housework."-Kawakami suggested.

-"Sounds like an idea, but, is it ok for you?"-Kazumi replied.

-"Well, we know each other´s secret now and it will really put my mind at ease."-the woman explained.-"Besides, I´m considered over the hill in this type of job so I am not requested too often…"

-"Over the hill…? How old are you, Ms. Kawakami?"-Kazumi asked making her teacher angry. The woman put her hands on her hips demandingly and said with a raised eyebrow:

-"That's rude! You can't ask me my age! And you have to call me Becky while I am on this outfit!"-she said.-"Are we clear?"

-"S-Sure…"-Kazumi said nervous.-"I´m sorry…"

-"Back to the housework, think about it, ok?"-Kawakami said a little bit calmer.-"I'll really appreciate it."

-"Here. It's the payment for today's visit."-Kazumi said as she handed her the money before Becky left.

-"Well, thank you for using our services!"-Kawakami said back on her character.

-"Skip classes, huh?"- Kazumi thought as she saw her teacher going up the street.-"That will be awesome!"

-"I agree. Yet, at the same time, it's unbelievable that your little whim ended up well for you."-Morgana mentioned.

-"Talking about unbelievable…"-Kazumi checked her phone.-"Tomorrow is the day."

June 5th

In Shibuya Street, one of the big screens was displaying a press conference to Ichiryuusai Madarame:

-"What is with that old geezer?"-a man asked as he saw with a smirk the ugly face of a deeply regretful Madarame.

-"Is he crying..?"- a woman asked with the same tone of fun.

-"I...I have committed crimes that are unbecoming of an artist."-Madarame started to say.-"Plainly put...I..uhm..plagiarized work."

-"I-I tainted this...country´s art world...and even...Sayuri…"-Madarame could no longer face the camera of his shame and covered his face while he started weeping.

-"...H-How could I possibly apologize for...to everyone...what have I done…"-he started to cry uglily.-"Waaah...Aaaaah…"

-"He is crying way too much."-some pedestrian in Shibuya said as the news kept discussing about the conference.

-"...And that was about the press conference Madarame requested just a few moments ago."-the newsman said.-"After reporting to the Art Association, Madarame agreed to turn himself in to the police."

-"Wasn't him on TV the other day?"- a girl in the public asked.

-"On top of charges for abuse of his pupils, Madarame was suspected of claiming works as his own."-the newsman reported.-"Some doubt the validity of his maiden work ´Sayuri´ was stolen, and it was used for fraud."

-"This large scale criminal act have brought shock to the art world and…"-the newsman kept reporting.-"Madarame was taken to a police hospital for interrogation due to his age."

-"That old an is done for."-a pedestrian said. The newsman mentioned that Madarame was likely responsible of his actions as he was healthy psychologically speaking, yet the public just wondered why would he confess his crimes himself.

-"Also, a group calling themselves Phantom Thieves posted a dubious note in Madarame´s exhibit."- the newsman mentioned.-"No suspects have been identified, but police keeps investigating in relation to this accident."

At the mentioning of the Phantom Thieves, people started to rumor about them and spread the already known information of what happened in Shujin. Around the excitement of the pedestrians for these ´heroes´ on the shadows, there was people who were not so amused to their mention:

-"Phantom Thieves, huh?"-a high-schooler, the same that once assisted Sae Nijima, was looking at the screen with certain annoyance and left.

-"The Phantom Thieves again…"-Makoto said with a frown on his face as he was looking the news in Shibuya. He also left towards the subway station.

Meanwhile in the access way of that same station, the rebels were reunited after watching the news:

-"Alright! It was just like what happened to Kamoshida!"-Ryuji exclaimed.

-"And they mentioned the Phantom Thieves!"-Ann said equally amazed.

-"If we keep doing this right, we can change even more people's hearts!"- Ryuji said out loud.

-"Keep your voice down."-Kazumi had to scold him.

-"It's a crowded station and everyone is talking about the phantom thieves. Calm down."- he replied.

-"Fine. But, let's not put our guards down."-Kazumi said.-"With this power, we could do more than change people's hearts…"

-"That's right. We can make this a huge deal!"-Ryuji said.-"I just hope we can keep getting more and more famous!"

-"If we keep doing this, we can keep giving courage to everyone who needs it!"-Ann said with a smile. Then, two police officers walked nearby, alarming Yusuke.

-"We may want to keep our voices down."-he warned the others.

-"Who are they?"-Ann asked.

-"You moron, those are attendance officers."-Ryuji murmured to her. The officers approached Kazumi and the others.

-"Hello there, may we speak with you for a moment?¨"-one of the officers asked.

-"Yes, how can we help you?"-Ann started to act.

-"That monotonous act of hers never fails to send a chill down my spine…"-Morgana meowed.

-"What are you all doing here? Are you friends?"- the officers asked.

-"Well, we were just going for some tea…"-Kazumi excused herself.

-"Yes, that's right. Maybe, we should be out now."-An said keeping her good girl act.

-"Alright. Just make sure to scatter out before it gets too late."- one of the officers said.-"Odd things have been happening lately and the scandal that artist caused has been quite a stir."

-"Understood."-Kazumi said as they left.

-"It's still light out. These guys have way too much time on their hands."-Ryuji complained.

-"...We should be cautious from now on."-Morgana said.-"I mean, look at us. Right after the second incident, both prior victims meeting up in the same spot."

-"It will be fine, nobody worries about that but us."-Ryuji mentioned.

-"Just in case, we should look for another hideout…"-Kazumi mentioned.-"By the way,

Yusuke-kun, did you get anything out from Madarame about the black mask?"

-"Well, I pressed him for answers. But he did not even understand what happened to him to begin with."-Yusuke replied.-"Besides, it is rumored he will be in prison in no time so investigation will be even more difficult to obtain…"

-"So, what are ya gonna do now?"-Ryuji asked him.

-"I'll be leaving that house. I can't draw in such a place anymore."-Yusuke replied determined.

-"Do you have somewhere to go?"-Ann asked.

-"The school dorms. I get a room free of charge thanks to my arts scholarship."-Yusuke said.

-"A scholarship!? Wait, you are that good?"-Ryuji said surprised.

-"Although Takamaki-san´s house will do as well."-he mentioned.-"I will keep in mind any suggestions from you as well, Kazumi-san."

-"Wait WHAT!?"-both girls exclaimed at the same time.

-"Not happening."-Ryuji said.-"Although, you could ask Ann to model whenever you want."

-"Why only me!?"-Ann said as she stepped on Ryuji´s feet.

-"Then again, now that Yusuke doesn't live in that house, it will be easier for us to gather whenever we want."-Ryuji said.

-"For the time being, we better see how things play out."-Yusuke said.

-"It will take some time to find a big target as well."-Kazumi mentioned.

-"We should look like normal students while we look for our next target, ok?"-Ann mentioned.

-"I will talk to Mishima-kun for more targets in Mementos!"- Kazumi said.

-"We will entrust you with looking for our next target, Ryuji."-Morgana meowed.

-"Alright, guess everything is just prep' for now, then."-Ryuji nodded.

The four of her friends left to a side while Kazumi waved them goodbye:

-"Yusuke Kitagawa, eh…"- watching them from the distance after getting on the station was Makoto. He left after finding this meeting of them suspicious.

-"Huh?"-Kazumi turned around thinking someone was watching her but there was nobody.

November 11th

Sae asked the phantom thief the next question:

-"So after Shiho Suzui, you did it again for someone you barely knew?"- she asked. -"You were sent away twice, almost reported to the police...and yet you wanted to save him?"

-"Moreover, you ended up in a museum instead of a castle this time…"

-"A palace is a palace at the mind of each…"-Kazumi replied.

-"You're still going to maintain this rubbish about changing someone's heart by stealing their treasure?"- Sae asked inquisitive.

-"Whether you accept it or not, it's the truth of the matter…"- Kazumi said without looking at her.

-"Sigh...I will make sure your tale of lies comes to an end once and for all."-Sae said as she took the file next to her.-"Perhaps, you're good girl facade has an excuse for the next target, am I right?"

Kazumi looked shocked as Sae opened the file showing the image of that woman:

-"The Phantom Thieves next target was this woman, Haruka Furukawa."

**Take Your Time. **


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Mementos/Suspicions **

November 11th

Sae was not on the disposition of letting the high-schooler in front of her get on her mind like that. She had to counter attack if she wanted to have the people responsible of mental shutdowns behind the cells. This next testimony was her chance:

-"It was around this time that Les Blues Rebelles started to really get popularity. Lies flooded the internet- things like "The Phantom Thieves saved me too." and "I got a calling card"..."-the prosecutor explained.

-"For heaven's sake, those ridiculous lies made the collection of information ten times longer…"-she complained.-"But, let's talk about Furukawa…"

-"She was a nurse who with a couple of months got the power to stand up as new councillor of the Health Service Bureau in the Ministry of Health and Welfare."-Sae explained.-"As suspicious as this election was...No incidents were tied to Furukawa and she went clean and fair to be elected of this position."

-"Yet, something happened. Haruka Furukawa was indeed a mentally ill criminal and no one ever suspected except you. Tell me, how the Phantom Thieves found out of her crimes?"- Sae said.

-"..."-Kazumi was quiet. Anything about the woman that ruined her life was difficult to process even now.

-"What is it? Speechless?"- Sae asked taunting her yet with a serious tone.-"This woman was different from Kamoshida and Madarame. You had a personal vendetta against her, didn't you?"

-"I'll continue the story."-Kazumi said in a serious tone looking at Sae who found annoyance in the way the girl wasn't even shaking to that.

June 5th

In the news, a newsman was giving at advancement of Madarame's investigation. The Prosecutor Nijima and the SUI director were watching it attentive:

-"First Kamoshida at Shujin Academy and now Madarame…"- Sae said to her boss.-"I've found points of commonality between the two."

-"Both of them received a so called 'Calling Card' before their respective change of heart."- she added.

-"I see. But isn't tying their cases to the mental shutdowns jumping to conclusions?"-the director said.-"Furthermore, the police will frown upon you for stopping into this…"

-"Now it's not the time to care for such things like jurisdiction and honor…!"- Sae replied.-"We need to dig deeper and find a correlation between the cases from the past two, three years."

-"Very well. I will leave it to you...However, it must not interfere with your regular duties…"-the old man said after he sighed.

-"Very well, sir…"-Sae left the office after that.

-"That damn woman sticking her nose into this…"-the director murmured for himself and looked at a party member giving a conference on the TV.-"Not only the Phantom Thieves but if that it's exposed….Tch."

On the evening, Kazumi arrived to LeBlanc. Sojiro welcomed her by offering a warning for her to be cautious about the strange incidents occurring by the line of Shibuya.

When she went upstairs, she received a message from Yusuke in the group chat where he expressed his thanks to everyone for making him get back on his senses:

-"Well, there's a lot of ups and downs but we still get our first job done!"-Morgana said to her.-"And Yusuke joined us too so let's keep reforming society like this!"

-"Yes."-Kazumi put her bag on a side and wrote to Mishima.-"I will tell Mishima about that bully we found last time."

As she texted the boy, she found another message on her chat app:

-"Oh, a message from Yoshida-san."-Kazumi said as she saw he had a public speech that night.-"I wonder what's his opinion about our first success…"

Then, she decided to go and help him. Yoshida's speech was about people wasting their free will in doing baseless and unconsidered decisions. However, during that speech, a man in the audience said:

-"That kind of speech is not going to work! You have to get the voters more excited!"

-"Like I was trying to say-"-Although Yoshida tried to ignore him, he recognized the man that spoke.-"Councilman Matsushita!"

-"It's been so long since we spoke. I wanted to stop by to see how were you doing."-Matsushita said with a slight smile.

After the speech, Yoshida started a conversation with Matsushita with Kazumi at his side: -"Who is this young lady?"-Matsushita asked.

-"I am volunteering with Yoshida-san. I'm Kazumi Asaka. Nice to meet you."-Kazumi said as she did a little reverence.

-"A high schooler volunteering with you? My, how times have changed."-Matsushita said.-"Do you know about the Kuramoto Children?"

-"Yes. Yoshida-san told me a bit about them."-Kazumi replied.

-"That was about 20 years ago. I'm surprised you are interested on that."-he said.-"Yoshida and I joined to the politics at the same time. But I understood that I wasn't elected by my own merits when I wasn't reelected."

-"But you still had a great comeback, you're truly an inspiration."- Toranosuke mentioned.

-"As are you, old friend. You are the one who works the hardest in this campaign trail."-Matsushida said.-"I even heard some rumors about a woman in a far town who came to be a council in the Ministry of Health."

-"Hey, that's enough. Don't try to make me see impressive in front of the girl."-Yoshida said with a smile.

-"Yoshida-san is actually a great teacher."- Kazumi said with a smile.

-"I can't deny that but you are best just doing what he says and not what he does, if you want to get on the National Diet of course."- Matsushita said.

-"And what do you mean by that?"-Yoshida asked as he crossed his arms.

-"I'm guessing she doesn't know?"-Matsushita asked him.-"Listen, you can't win an election with good and honest arguments. If you don't win votes, you will be forever known as No-Good Tora!"

-"Without honest arguments, a politician can achieve no justice!"-Yoshida replied back.

-"Heh. It's been a time since I heard one of your grandiose speeches."-Matsushita said.-"Asaka-kun, was it? So, what about Yoshida here drew you in to help him?"

-"I'm sure it was his message."- Kazumi said. -"Yoshida-san wants to reform this country with the youths in consideration. I also want this world to stop being under the control of corrupted adults."

-"Asaka-kun…"-Yoshida said impressed by her words.

-"Well, that's quite impressive. You may just have the potential of becoming a Diet Member."-Matsushita said with an impressed look.

-"You also addressed that so directly for a young person. I am sure he's teaching you well."-he added.

-"I intend to teach her everything I know."- Yoshida said with determination.-"That's what we agreed on."

-"Yes."-Kazumi nodded. She felt their bond grew deeper and the Sun arcana got its third star.

-"I see. Well, how's going with old man Kuramoto?"-Matsushita asked Yoshida.

-"We aren't in speaking terms yet."-Yoshida said dejected.

-"Fair. Well, I will keep in contact with you, there's something I need to ask you."-Matsushita said as he turned around.-"By the way, I know you still distrust me about the lost party funds...but I assure you I did not point my finger to you. That's all."

-"Asaka-kun, see you around."-he said after he left. Kazumi bowed back.

-"Why did he have to mention that…?"- Yoshida said a bit concerned.-"My apologies, that's it for today, Asaka-kun."

-"No, it's fine."- Kazumi said.-"I wanted to ask you something but that will have to wait for the next time."

June 6th

While waiting for the train in Shibuya, Kazumi heard all kinds of people murmuring about the Phantom Thieves. They were the news of the day and a great incentive for her to what they were doing:

-"Mornin'!"-she heard the voice of Ryuji calling her and turned around with a surprised face.

-"Good...Morning?"-she said as she noticed that unlike her, Ryuji was using his usual uniform.

-"What's wrong?"-Ryuji asked.-"Oh, you're checkin' me out too like some girls earlier? Don't worry, we still can be friends."

-"What's with your uniform?"-Kazumi said.

-"What do you mean? Wait a second…"-he noticed that Kazumi's chest was bigger than when she used a jacket...which meant she wasn't using the winter uniform.-"Oh crap. I forgot we change to summer uniforms today!"

-"So you realized…"-Kazumi said.

-"This sucks. That's why everyone was lookin' at me funny!"-the boy cursed.

-"Well, seems you will have to go ahead without me."-Ryuji said.-"I have to change…"

-"Sure."- Kazumi made fun of him before they parted ways.-"So much for being checked by the girls, huh?"

At school, it was the same. People were still on the hype wave of the Phantom Thieves and

Madarame confessing his crimes. In Kazumi's classroom, some students even drew Madarame's crying face on the back blackboard. Although, it was funny and all, she thought that people didn't really make his crimes a big deal as the media showed. How could people be so insensitive to all those talents that were trashed by Madarame?

During lunchtime, the Council President was called by Principal Kobayakawa:

-"How's your investigation about that matter we spoke earlier?"- he asked.

-"I have gotten no clues at all."-Makoto replied.

-"Nothing at all. How many students will be there that can provoke a teacher?"-the principal asked.

-"I already narrowed down, I just have to gather conclusive evidence…"-Makoto said and then, he crossed his arms.-"I have a question, if you allow me."

-"What is it?"

-"You knew, didn't you? Principal Kobayakawa."- Makoto said with a disapproval look.-"About Mr. Kamoshida sexually harassing female students and the physical abuse towards the volleyball and other clubs' members."

-"..."-Kobayakawa turned his sight away from the boy.

-"Sir! How did you allow such a thing?"-Makoto said personally offended.

-"What will come from you asking that?"- Kobayakawa said.

-"I want to make sure this investigation is for a just cause."-Makoto said.

-"I believe you must be flustered after you, as the council president, saw a peer commit suicide."-Kobayakawa turned the direction of the conversation.

-"...Yes."-Makoto answered looking down.

-"We must provide a school environment where students can feel at ease."-the principal said.-"That is our priority at the moment."

-"So that is the reason behind this investigation about the so called Phantom Thieves of Hearts?"-he asked.-"We do not know if they even exist. Why are you-?"

-"You heard about the incident about this Madarame fellow, I suppose?"-Kobayakawa mentioned.

-"...He was sent a calling card just like in Mr. Kamoshida's case."-Makoto said.

-"This month, the students are participating in something relevant and big for the school."-Kobayakawa mentioned as he showed him a paper.-"I wish to believe this whole issue was unrelated to our students so we can take this achievement with pride and let behind the scandal from last month."

-"A visit to the Health Service Bureau conference in St. Luke's Hospital…?"- Makoto said as he saw the paper.

-"It's a scholar event. The administration is willing to hear what the youths think about the health system of the country."-Kobayakawa said.-"I have no idea what's the Minister thinking about this; but if our students get to win the essay contest, it will show our overall quality in education."

-"That's where I stand, I request that you use your energy into investigation on the matter instead of asking me questions."

-"...Understood."-Makoto said after he let out a sigh.

Meanwhile in classroom 2-D, Kazumi was with Ann and Ryuji hearing the other students talk about yesterday's conference. In that, Ann asked:

-"How's it going, Ryuji? Have you found a new target?"

-"It's only been a day. No way I can find it that fast."-Ryuji said.

-"True. By the way, I decided for the TV station. What about you two?"-Anna asked them.

-"Huh? What are you talking about?"-Ryuji asked.

-"How convenient! I decided that one too!"-Kazumi said.-"How knows if we will see some TV stars around~"

-"Oh crap. You're talking about the social studies trip, aren't you?"-Ryuji said.-"Man, I just wanna ditch it…"

-"That's a big no. If you ditch the school activities, people are going to get suspicious"- Morgana said while he was under Kazumi's desk.

-"Wouldn't it be more suspicious if I just turned into a good student, tho?"-Ryuji said.

-"Quit bickering and go."-Morgana scolded him.

-"Why don't you come to the TV station with us?"- Ann asked Ryuji.-"I heard we will watch a show being recorded. Maybe there will be some actresses there!"

That was enough incentive for the troublemaker:

-"Yeah sure. I have nothing better to do than wait for info show up online."- he said.

-"Plus, Morgana is right. Going will draw away the suspicions of the teachers away from me."- Ryuji said.-"Well, bell's about to ring. I better head back."

-"TV, huh?"-Ryuji started to touch his hair nervous.-"Maybe I should get a haircut…"

-"That guy is such an idiot...I hope nothing happens…"-Morgana said.

-"Come on, Morgana. It's not like he will start flirting on a journalist with information about the Phantom Thieves…"-Kazumi said.

-"...We better keep an eye on him."-Ann said cutting her off as that's certainly something Ryuji could do.

During the classes of the afternoon, the rebels were texting on a group chat where Kazumi suggested to go to Mementos since they didn't have any targets yet.

After school, while Kazumi was looking at the drawing, she received a message from Mishima:

#"Ok! The warning message was sent!"

"Thank you. We will take care of it as soon as possible."-she replied.

#"There's one more thing, though."

#"A student in Kousei High that they call the queen."

#"She's been ordering around a male student that goes by the name of 'M' like in S&M."

"...That doesn't sound like a healthy relationship."

#"It isn't!"

#"Anyways, the girl's name is Hikari Shimizu."

#"I wonder if it because her surname starts with S that she gets to be like that…"

"Don't tell me you're into this stuff…"

#"M-Me!? Of course not! I already went through a lot of abuse…"

"Yet you stayed in the volleyball team for as long as I got here…"

#"That's enough about me. I sent the warning so it's all on you guy's hands."

Kazumi put her phone on her pocket and Morgana murmured:

-"Hey, what S and M stand for? Those are shirt sizes right?"

-"It's better if you stay pure, sweet kitty."-Kazumi said in denial on explaining Morgana about those weird sadomasochistic relationships she accidentally heard about once.

Kazumi proceeded to text to her friends to go to Mementos today. They gathered in the accessway and went right into that labyrinth:

-"Today we have two targets. We better get going."-Ace said to the other rebels before crossing past the train pass checkers.

-"Wait, Ace! I'm feeling something weird happened on this place."- Mona stopped her.

-"It feels the same to-"- before Skull could finish, their phones started to vibrate. Skull took his and saw the map of Mementos on it.-"The app is reactin' to somethin'."

Suddenly, a new area appeared below the one they had explored before:

-"The new area has been confirmed in the depths. Updating guidance information."-the AI of the MetaNav said.

-"A new area! Talk about lucky!"-Ace said excited.

-"Is this because we made Madarame's palace disappear, right?"- Panther asked.

-"Most likely!"-Mona said.-"I think…"

-"You seem rather uncertain."-Fox pointed out. -"How long does this…Mementos runs anyways?"

-"It's huge. Extremely…"-Mona said.

-"Why are you always so vague for the important stuff?"- Skull said with a disappointed expression.

-"Ok. That's enough."- Ace said to them. -"Mona is doing his best. We already have clear that we have to keep changing people's minds to further deep down in this place."

The thieves proceeded to go further down and look for their objectives with the MetaNav, until they arrived to the 5th area of Aiyatsbus:

-"Our first objective is a coward who bribed our previous target. Yoshimori Sakoda."- Ace said.-"He was blackmailing Takanashi with embarrassing videos of himself."

-"So he was blackmailing someone else into bullying innocents, what a douchebag."-Panther said.

-"Ace, I see a distortion there."-Fox said as he pointed it out. He decided to be Ace's copilot this time.

-"That must be it."- Ace said as she accelerated and jumped on the distortion.

They stepped down and went towards Shadow Sakoda. He was claiming not being at blame for trying to survive in a world where those with might have the right to do whatever they wanted. Skull challenged him to see if he was really that powerful to begin with and Shadow Sakoda transformed into a Black Jack Frost:

-"Allow me to make you understand what survival of the fittest really means! I'll devour you!"- he said with a menacing little smile.

-"I didn't know Jack Frost can come in black…"- Ace murmured for herself.-"It's cute…"

-"Ace, focus…"-Mona had to remind her and went ahead to attack with his long sword.

-"Dumb cat!"-the shadow said as he avoided his attack and pushed him with his hands. The shadow then proceeded to use bufu on Skull without making much damage.

-"Alright. It seems like this one might be immune to ice."- Ace said as she analyzed that.-"Fox, try to take him down with other attacks. Panther, don't drop your guard!"

-"Orobas! Sukukaja!"-she used this skill to increase Panther's agility.

-"Thank you!"- the girl said as she proceeded to use a fire attack on him.

-"Is that all you got?"- the Black Frost said as he resisted the attack just to be surprised by a critical attack from Fox's blade that left him on the floor.

-"Let's go!"- he said as they did an all-out attack on him but it survived.

-"You…!"-the Black Frost proceeded to use Mabufu on them, luckily, Panther was able to avoid it.

-"Skull, power up Mona!"- Ace said and she attacked the shadow with her bullets.

-"Alright! Tarukaja!"-Skull said as he supported the little member.

-"You're not that useless, I guess."- Mona said with a smirk.-"Ace, allow me to show my grandiosity!"

-"Huh? Well, fine by me."- Ace said as she baton passed him.

-"Meow!"- Mona jumped and transformed into his bus form.

-"Ho?"-the shadow was stunned when he saw the bus coming right to him and started to run.-"HEE-HOOOO!"

-"I'm gonna stump you with my meowtastic engine!"- Mona said while he was catching up to him with the dubious look of their companions.

-"MEOW!"- Mona finally smashed the shadow against the wall and it transformed back to his true self.

-"N-No way…"-Shadow Sakoda said.-"I am strong….I am strong...Why did I lose?"

-"I wonder…"-Ace said.-"Didn't you say this was a world where dog eats dog?"

-"Ah-! Wait, please…"-he said scared as Skull approached.

-"Prepare to be eaten."-Skull said with a smirk on his face.-"Just kiddin'. Just run along and you better apologize to the ones you blackmailed."

The Shadow left disappeared instantly and Ace took the treasure: a dark Snow Crystal. She didn't really questioned the importance of it and put it on her pocket.

-"So, what now?"- Fox asked.

-"We still have one more request and luckily for us, it's seems to be right on the door to the new area."- Ace said.

-"Let's hurry! The faster we go in, the faster we get me to recover my memories!"-Morgana said as he was still transformed into a car. The others got in and Ace put her hand on Monabus' front.

-"Well done. But what was that about?"- she asked.

-"You got ideas for follow up attacks with the others! I decided to get an idea for my own!"-the cat bus said as he hopped.

-"Never change, Mona…"- Ace said after laughing a bit.

As they approached to the end of Aiyatsbus, Ace gave comments about the next target:

-"The next request is from Yusuke-kun's school."-she said.-"A girl named Hikari Shimizu is mistreating and humiliating a friend of hers. It seems like it went to worse."

-"To worse…? You mean she's like a dominatrix? We gotta whip that heart of hers, huh?"- Panther said as she tighten her whip.

-"Woah! Calm down!"- Skull said actually frightened by that move.

They went downstairs to the last area and saw the shadow of the girl:

-"Here she is…"-Mona said.

-"Those eyes...she really looks like a sadist."-Skull said somehow nervous.

-"In a certain way, she seems to be denying her own existence. I will never want to be part of that."- Fox said.

-"Shimizu, right? I got complains, so you know what's next."- Ace said as she stepped in front of the shadow.

-"What? Are you pigs those who wrote that card online?"- she said sarcastic and started to laugh like an empowered woman.-"Why did I do to deserve it?"

-"It's cause you made a guy your slave. There are thousands of things wrong with that."- Skull said.

-"That's what he wants! He worships me like a goddess, you know?"- the Shadow said confident.-"I beat him and insult him all around but he takes it as a sign of my love. He looks happy when I do it! What's wrong with that?"

-"I can't start to tell you what the heck is wrong with your mind."- Panther also stepped along with Ace.

-"What? I'm pretty and I get good grades! I'm worthy and in my right to do it!"-Shadow

Shimizu exclaimed offended.-"I will show you...I will have all of you under my shoes as well!".

Then, the shadow proceeded to transform into a purple-skinned woman demon holding swords in both hands, long black hair and a big golden crown like horns:

-"I'll never give up on M-moto-kun! He belongs to me! I'm the only one who makes him happy!"-the Shadow exclaimed as she used her swords to summon dark balls and threw it at them. Everyone was hit by it except Fox...however…

-"Hey! Are you looking for trouble with me!?"- Mona seemed to have been affected by a rage side effect.

-"Oh no…"-Ace said and gave Fox an item, a cold pad.-"Use this in Mona, please."

-"Eligor!"-Ace summoned a demon with the form of a red knight on his horse.-"Rakunda!"-she dropped the defense of the target.

-"Skull!"- she exclaimed and he used Kidd's rampage attack but this was reflected by a mysterious energy wall.

-"W-What the hell?"-Skull said weak as his own attack gave him great damage.

-"That doesn't look good…"-Panther said as she saw that.-"Carmen!"

-"Agilao!"-she exclaimed as the red woman throw a big fire ball against her enemy which left her burnt and surrounded by fire.

-"Here, Mona."-Fox healed Mona's rage and he went back to normal.

-"What was I doing?"- he asked to himself.

-"Don't question! Just move your ass you stupid cat!"- Skull exclaimed him to hurry as it was a good chance to finish it.

-"Geez. How rude are some…"- Mona said as he summoned Zorro.-"Garula!"-the wind increased the fire damage and Yaksini went back to be Shadow Shimizu after the fire ceased.

-"I...I can't handle it…"-the shadow said worried.-"He's going to hate me, isn't he? I-I don't want that!"

-"No one knows that but himself. You'll have to ask him."- Fox said.

-"Why did you mistreated him like that?"- Panther asked while Ace was healing Skull's wounds with Suzaku.

-"He went along with it and...I misunderstood…"- she said.-"I thought that was what he wanted…"

-"But, I just wanted us to be more than friends…"- she was about to cry.

-"More than friends? You mean like a boyfriend?"- Panther said a bit surprised.

-"I have a big crush on him but then I got possessive and…"- the girl tried to explain herself.

-"It's fine. Just be careful that next time he does really understand your true feelings."- Panther said with a smile and Shadow Shimizu smiled back while disappearing and leaving her treasure behind.

-"Let me see…"-Ace took the treasure, it was a whip sword.-"I didn't expect less…"

-"Here, Panther."- Ace gave it to her friend.-"You did the job after all."

-"Thanks. I wonder how tough is with the rest of the Shadows…"- Panther said with a smile.-"I kinda want to try it now…"

-"Yeah, yeah, l-let's move forward, can we?"- Skull interrupted.

Morgana touched the door that was blocking their path before and it opened towards the next camera: Path of Chemdah. The Thieves went as far as they got into the rest area and went back the real world.

Kazumi went back to LeBlanc after she and her companions parted ways:

-"Welcome back."-Sojiro said as he was about to start closing the store.-"Hey, look at you. That summer uniform might bring you a couple of guys over…"

-"Come on, that's not happening anytime soon."- Kazumi replied with a funny gesture.

-"I wonder…"-Sojiro said with a smirk.-"It's like if you weren't a delinquent at all."

She then received a text message from the group chat:

×"Hey, have you heard anything about the Council President? I'm worried he still might be over us."-Ann wrote.

-"That asshole might be kissing asses somewhere else."- Ryuji replied.

"I actually saw him recently. He was spying on me while I was going to my part-time job."

×"Why didn't you say anything? He might have been spying on us as well."

"It was weird...He only asked me about what happened with Ryuji-kun and the Volleyball team and I just replied him to look for that information by himself."

*"What's this about a student council president?"- Yusuke asked.

×"The one in our school is keeping the tabs on us. Specially, Kazumi."- Anna explained.

*"Why would he target Kazumi-san?"- Yusuke asked.

-"Because she gets uncomfortable around boys."- Ryuji answered.

-"If you're in her private space, you're gonna give her a panic attack."

"Ryuji-kun :("

*"That's not something I expected from you."

"I'm sorry…"

*"It is all well. That means you are an endangered species."

×"She's not an animal."

"Well, we will have time to worry about him later. It's not like he isn't busy with other stuff."

×"That is true…"

*"In any case, I suggest to watch out for Ryuji's misconduct and high voice."

-"I won't do anything!"

×"Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on him."

"I will too."

-"Come on, girls…"-Ryuji texted somehow disappointed.

Kazumi put her phone back and helped Sojiro to close so she could read a book in LeBlanc, it was something about a hacker organization called Medjed she bought a few days ago.

*Kazumi's knowledge increases by 2 *

At midnight, she found herself in the jail Velvet Room:

-"Get on your feet, Inmate."- Caroline said as she woke up.

-"Ok, ok…"- she said.-"Is there something you need…?"

-"We were checking on you. Whether you have met with your trial or not."-Justine said.

-"That trial you said it was going to be different from the one he had?"- Kazumi asked.-"Not really… We haven't found a new target yet."

-"Good. Take your sweet time."- Caroline said. -"You are going to need it."

-"How do you know the trial is different or the same? Does that mean he also targeted the same people as us…?"- Kazumi asked.

-"..."- both twins were quiet.

-"That is not relevant right now…"- Justine said. -"Everything that happens here is not supposed to. Yet, your connection with him is too strong that caused a distortion."

-"We are trying to get him out of that distortion with your help."- Caroline said.-"We owe it to him as the ones who take care of his rehabilitation."

-"I see…Yet, why is your master not aware of our bond? That...shining card."- Kazumi said.

-"Geez! You're so talkative!"- Caroline exclaimed.-"We are hiding from him! He isn't supposed to know about our existence nor his existence!"

-"We have our reasons…"- Justine said.-"You won't back down from your promise because of that would you?"

-"No, I'll keep it."- Kazumi said.-"It was thanks to him that I got that power to protect my friends. I can't just walk off without greeting him when he wakes up."

-"Uh?"- Kazumi felt a warm feeling on her chest all of the sudden.

-"The shiny Arcana has given you a new power."- Justine said.

-"It is the Baton Pass boost."- Caroline said.-"Along with another chance to use the Almighty Eye."

-"Boost?"-Kazumi asked.

-"You and your friends will get stronger once you pass the baton...this will allow you to break over shadows that absorb or repel attacks."-Justine said.

-"That sounds really powerful…"- Kazumi said.

-"Be aware, it can only be used once."- the girl replied.

-"I had a feeling you will say that…"-Kazumi replied.

After that, Kazumi went to sleep again.

June 7th

When Kazumi arrived at school, she saw some students murmuring around the announcement board:

-"A request to the student body...What is this?"-a girl said.

-"I heard Principal Kobayakawa put this here first thing in the morning."- a boy said.-"It says if we have issues, we should go with the council president."

-"But why him?"- another boy said.

-"Well, Nijima is actually the favorite student of the Principal. I'm sure he relied this task on him."- the girl said.

-"Speaking about the Devil…"- one of the boys said as Makoto approached and they ran away.

-"I can't believe this…"- Makoto said as he watched the announcement.-"He should've at least consulted me about this."

-"Uhm?"- Makoto noticed Kazumi standing there still.

-"G-Good morning! I...I'm going to my classroom now."- she said nervous as she intended to leave the place.

-"..."- Makoto just saw her off.

At Lunchtime, Ann heard some girls near the courtyard about the Principal's post:

-"I bet he's trying to figure out what happened to Mr. Kamoshida, because of Suzui-san."- one of the girls said.-"Rumor says he already knew about the sexual harassment and kept quiet about it."

-"That's what he's using Nijima-senpai for?"-the other one said.

-"Huh!?"- Ann was surprised to hear that.

-"I bet he knew as well. That's really disturbing. He just goes all noble about it."- one of the girls said.

-"Nijima-senpai knew…?"- Ann thought and left the courtyard indignant. She lost the appetite when she heard that.

At the same time, Makoto was asking Kobayakawa about the announcement he posted:

-"It was for your sake, boy."- Kobayakawa replied.-"Has anything about that issue we talked about earlier come up?"

-"Not at all."- Makoto replied.-"However, we have received news that a student have been blackmailed by an organization. This might be a serious issue."

-"Is this some mistake…? I can't believe the students of my school will get into something like that."- Kobayakawa said in shock.

-"I'd request for a countermeasure."-Makoto said.

-"Now is no time to worry about that. Our main concern is about the case of the Phantom Thieves…"- Kobayakawa said.

-"...Sir!?"- Makoto said in shock.-"But that student, he requested help to us."

-"I guess then you will have to do something on your own."- Kobayakawa said.-"Speaking of which, I need you to start posting this announcement of the Contest of the Health Service Bureau."

-"Are you serious now?"- Makoto said after he sighed. The Principal was putting a lot of work on his shoulders.

-"I am sure that criminal organization and the Phantom Thieves are connected. For now, we have to distract the public with other activities to relief the stress of the students."- Kobayakawa said.

-"That sounds really absurd, principal."- Makoto said as he took the pamphlets for the contest.

-"So what if the rumors are true? I'm sure your sister will do an optimum job to secure the student body at the same time as keeping them relieved."- Kobayakawa said.

-"Fine...I'll start putting this up…"-Makoto said obediently. He was always uneasy when his sister was the focus of the conversation.

After school, Kazumi went to the library to return a book and noticed the announcement of the contest:

-"A visit to the Health Service Bureau…"-Kazumi read.

-"Are you interested in those things?"- Morgana asked her.

-"..."- Kazumi thought about the situation of her little brother.-"I wonder what kind of stuff wants the Minister hear about from high school students?"

-"Most likely about the quality of the hospitals to treat those who have suffered a mental shutdown or a psychotic breakdown."- Makoto replied at her side.

-"UWAAHH!"- Kazumi screamed as she fell down on the floor scared.

-"Are you...alright?"- Makoto asked somehow concerned for her reaction.

-"Don't appear just like that!"- Kazumi exclaimed at him and stood up by herself being at three steps from him.

-"What's your problem? I was solving your question."-Makoto asked.

-"I-I am not used to guys around me."- Kazumi admitted.-"It makes me nervous all of the sudden…"

-"People has seen you with Sakamoto since you transferred here."-he said.-"Allow me to doubt it…"

-"He isn't as pushy as you are."- Kazumi replied. -"You should learn to take a hint of what other people feel."

-"We'll see about that."- he said as he frowned his eyebrows and when he turned around, one of the pamphlets fell out.

-"You dropped this."-Kazumi said as she collected it. -"Don't you need help?"

-"I can handle this myself."-Makoto turned around and took the pamphlet.

-"Good luck then."- Kazumi turned around and felt bad.-"What if I take care of the sports building and you take care of the classroom building?"

-"Why does it matter to you helping me?"- Makoto replied as he turned around her somehow confused.

-"Just let me do it!"- Kazumi said.-"If you think I'll do something suspicious, you can check them all later!"

-"That sounds like a hassle."-Makoto said as he scratched the back of his head.-"If you want to help, you will have to be on my range."

-"Fair enough."- Kazumi said and she approached shyly and extended one of her arms to him.-"Give me half of them."

-"You're unbelievable, Asaka."-Makoto sighed as he handed her some of them.

-"Let's go, president."- Kazumi said as she went ahead of him.

-"That's my line"- Makoto said as he went towards her at a reasonable distance.

Hours later, Kazumi arrived to LeBlanc and went straight to her room since there was clients still. Mona came out to eat some tuna while she was changing her clothes:

-"Hey, Kazumi. Why did you help that guy earlier?"- Mona asked.

-"Why not? He seemed like he needed a hand."- she replied as she changed her skirt.

-"Yes, but he obviously is into us."- the cat meowed.

-"I know that but…"-Kazumi remembered the tired expression he had when he looked at the principal's announcement.-"I always...see him studying at the library or doing president stuff alone…"

-"And it really irritates me how he puts up a cool front about it!"- she said mad as she turned around without a shirt.

-"M-Mew!"- Mona got surprised for watching at her half-naked.

-"Hey! Don't look at me!"- Kazumi covered herself embarrassed when she realized.

-"That's your fault!"-Mona exclaimed as he tried to calm down.

-"Anyways, helping him might give him a different opinion, so he can stop investigating on us."- Kazumi hoped.

-"By the way, your room is starting to get covered in dust."- Mona said.-"Remember what

Kawakami said? That should contact her if you wanted to do some cleaning?"

-"...You are right."- Kazumi said as she finished changing.-"So many things to do that I might not clean this room in forever."

After Sojiro closed up the store, she called Becky with the yellow phone. The woman arrived with big bags under her eyes. She approached rapidly to the girl's room:

-"My Lady, I am more than happy that you called for me."- she said happily as she took the broom while Kazumi was letting Morgana out of the cafe.-"But then it doesn't pain you to see a poor maid like me covered in dust?"

-"It does a bit…"- Kazumi replied nervous. -"Whatever you can do today is fine…"

-"Thank you, my lady. You are so nice."- Becky replied still smiling.-"I'll get this over quickly!"

After an hour, Becky was already done with the place:

-"This should do! I will suggest putting some more color around here though…"- Becky suggested.

-"I was thinking about that too…"- Kazumi said when she noticed that Becky just collapsed on her bed.-"Are you ok!?"

-"Aghhh...I'm exhausted."- Becky said when she laid back.-"I am not allowed to work overtime on weekdays so I have to rush to my part-time as soon as classes end."

-"On my days off, I have to prepare pop quizzes and homework assignments…"-she continued.-"And today I had to clean bathtubs and walk dogs before coming here. I never get a minute to rest…"

-"Speaking of pets, I noticed you had a black cat with you...I feed stray ones around home…"- Kawakami mentioned.

-"Ehehe…"- Kazumi laughed at that last part.-"You don't keep them I assume?"

-"What are you implying?"- Kawakami said with a frown on her face.

-"Nothing."- Kazumi replied nervous to not get in troubles for making fun of Kawakami's loner woman life.

-"Geez. You seem very lively for someone who doesn't have a normal student life."- Kawakami said. -"Don't have any funny ideas alright? I might be your maid but I am still your teacher so no photos of this around, got it?"

-"I wasn't trying to take a photo of you."- Kazumi said. -"We have a deal."

-"But...I do admit I am interested in wearing a maid outfit myself."- she continued.

-"You are one of a kind, aren't you?"- Kawakami laughed at that.-"...I need a nap…"

-"Sorry but I will rest for five minutes…"- she said.-"Maybe ten…"

-"My room is clean so take your time…"- Kazumi said sweating nervous and took a magazine about places to visit in Tokyo.

After 10 minutes, Kawakami woke up refreshed:

-"And as soon as you notice, time's up!"- Becky said with a large smile.-"Hey, Asaka. Do you know about any part-time jobs that pay well?"

-"You might have been payed a lot if you can afford a maid service after all…"- she mentioned.

-"Do you need money?"- Kazumi asked.

-"Well...truth is that...I have a little sister."- Becky said looking down.-"She's sick so I need money to pay her medical expenses…"

-"Sick huh…?"- Kazumi frowned sadly. -"Is she seeing a reliable doctor?"

-"Huh? Yes...She is…"- Kawakami said surprised. -"That's right. Asaka…"-before she could say anything else, her phone rang.

-"Excuse me for a second."- the maid said as she answered the phone.-"Yes. I already sent the payment for this we-"

-"Huh!? How come is not enough? It's the same amount from last time!"- she exclaimed surprised on the line which kind of concerned Kazumi.

-"No. It's fine. G-Goodbye."- Kawakami hanged up and faced her student. -"It was a debt collector, seems like he got the wrong number."

-"Asaka, do you have by any chance 100, 000 yen I can borrow?"- she asked somehow depressed.

-"That much…!?"- Kazumi said surprised.

-"Ah, never mind."- Kawakami went back to her senses.-"Owing money to one of my students would be the worst…"

-"That being said, be mindful how you spend it."- she said.-"You shouldn't be wasting it on services like this…"

-"Becky, I requested you to clean my room."- Kazumi stood up.-"We have a deal, remember?"

-"...and I appreciate that you requested me but I don't like getting involved with my students too much."- Kawakami said.

-"I understand that."- Kazumi said.-"I hope you can help your sister, Becky."

-"Yes…"- Kawakami looked down when she remembered that.-"If you call me here once more, it will be your responsibility, don't forget it."

-"Sure!"- Kazumi felt the trust Kawakami put on her on their little secret. This action made the Temperance arcana get a second star.

-"Thank you for using our service!"- Becky said as she left.

After that, Morgana returned home and they went to sleep.

June 8th

The last period was over, Kazumi was about to get to Shibuya until her friends stopped her:

-"Ann, Ryuji-kun, something wrong?"- she asked.

-"Nothing at all, Kazumi."- Ann said with a convincing smile.-"Mind if we talk for a moment? Let's go to the dinner."

-"Eh? Fine by me...I was heading to Shibuya anyways."- she said confused.

On the train, her friends looked a bit exasperated. She wondered if they were mad at her for something. When they arrived to the dinner and they ordered drinks with a waitress, Ann was the first one to speak:

-"So, Kazumi. Have you heard the rumors recently?"- Ann said.

-"Not really. Everyone only talks about the Phantom Thieves at school…"- she said confused.

-"Well, guess who has raised a new rumor."- Ryuji said with annoyance on his voice.

-"Me…?"- Kazumi asked confused.-"No way, I haven't done anything suspicious."

-"So, you didn't hang out with Nijima-senpai yesterday after school?"-Ann asked.

-"Hanging out is really exaggerated…"- Kazumi replied nervous.-"I just forced him to accept my help with a simple task."

-"Why would you help a high-up bastard like him?"- Ryuji asked.

-"Why not? Wait a second…"- Kazumi understood why was their question. -"Don't tell me people created a rumor about us…"

-"Exactly what you're imagining."- Ann said.

-"No way! Not happening! Not in this life nor the other!"- Kazumi exclaimed totally shocked as she was looking down in the table.-"The President irritates me to no end!"

-"I hope he doesn't take it seriously. For the sake of both."- Ryuji said with an angry look.

-"Says the guy who was paralyzed in a single move…"- Ann reproached him.

-"I wasn't prepared for that!"- Ryuji exclaimed.

-"Anyways, we just wanted to warn you of not getting too friendly with him."- Ann said as she frowned her eyebrows.-"We don't know whether he is just a scumbag that was hiding behind Kamoshida and the Principal."

-"Ann, you look very angry…"- Kazumi noticed. -"Did something happen with him?"

-"Nothing at all. I don't trust him, that's all."- Ann said.

-"I understand. I will be wary of him from now on."- Kazumi said worried about Ann.

-"You can count on me to shoo him if you need it!"- Ryuji said to her with a smile.

-"As always, reliable at best."- Kazumi said as she smiled back.-"Are we done here yet? I have a business to attend to."

-"Sure. Sorry for stopping you like this."- Ann said.

-"It's fine. Thanks for worrying about me."- Kazumi said as she left with Morgana on her bag.

-"Kazumi...She really is a good girl…"-Ann said as she saw her get out.-"But...she seems to be hiding something."

-"You noticed too?"- Ryuji asked.

-"Of course I did."- Ann said.-"I am surprised you did."

-"Ann, I have spend more time with her than you."- Ryuji said with pride.-"I know her better."

-"Really? So, you did know her parents were divorced?"- Ann put him on proof.

-"Seriously? She didn't tell...Well, it's not like I ever asked."- Ryuji said surprised.-"I suppose you suspect the same thing I do?"

-"If it is details of her record, then yes."- Ann replied.-"There is also how much she knows about the Metaverse…"

-"We are on the same page."- Ryuji said as he crossed his arms.-"She told me that she confronted a woman she had a problem with and the woman accused her of carrying drugs around. The woman falsified her testimony to make it seem like Kazumi was a drug addict and an aggressive person."

-"What!? That's totally horrible."- Ann said angry.-"Wait a moment...Doesn't something as corrupt as that sound like…?"

-"What? What does it sound like?"- Ryuji asked.

-"You idiot."- Ann said in disbelief and murmured at him.-"That woman who did this to Kazumi, what if we change the heart of that person?"

-"Oh….Ohhhh!"- Ryuji got the idea now.-"That sounds like a good idea. We totally have to ask her more about that woman and suggest it next time!"

-"Right? We should accord this with Yusuke and Morgana as well."-Ann said with a smile that they got a good plan on hands.

Meanwhile in the alley of Shibuya street, Kazumi stood in front of the door towards the Velvet Room:

-"You showed up, client!"- Will jumped down from the cell.

-"I can get in by myself...Will."-she said nervous that he were to push her again.

-"Geez."- he complained and he went after her inside the Velvet room.

-"Welcome to the Velvet Room. Is there any service you need today?"- Igor said to her.

-"I want to use the group guillotine."- Kazumi said.

-"Boys, let us begin."- Igor said as an order for the twins to bring the guillotines. Kazumi fused Eligor, Andras and Berith in order to get Flauros, a two-feet walking leopard with his face on his chest and cannons on his back.

-"I am Flauros. I shall become a fiery mask of thine, with my powers to see the past and future..."-the demon said as he transformed into her new mask.

-"Alright. I have finally gotten the Persona you asked me for."-Kazumi said to the twins.

-"Not bad."- Will said with a smirk.

-"Then, allow me to present you a new ritual."- Victor said and a mysterious being with a mask and a red suit appeared at the left side of the room.

-"This is a prosecutor officer. Give him the order and he will lockdown one of your Personas."- Victor said.-"Lockdown will allow your personas to gain new abilities by themselves in order to cover up for their weaknesses."

-"That sounds...great."-Kazumi said trying to be modest.

-"Client, I presume you are still not used to this place?"- Victor asked.-"The Metaverse is not a place full of joys and smiles, you shall get that these demons inside you are to make use of."

-"I know but, I am afraid to get used to it."- Kazumi replied while looking down.

-"Dropping off your cool, huh?"- Will said as he seat on the table in front of her.-"This place is here to serve your change. If you are reluctant to change, you will never avoid the ruin."

-"You're right…"- Kazumi said lost in thoughts.-"I have to improve or how else I will be able to help them…?"

-"Them?"- Victor asked.

-"It's nothing."- Kazumi said as she thought she was about to spill the beans about the other Velvet Room.

-"You are certainly a mysterious client."- Victor said with suspicion.-"The rehabilitation should be done by yourself and to help yourself."

-"If you depend on the others to live your life, you aren't as different as the one who stepped in this room the first time."- Will said.

-"I'll try…"-Kazumi said as she stood up.-"Talking to you two is really reassuring, is this the purpose of that list of request?"

-"The list…?"- Victor asked surprised.-"Who knows…"

-"The list is trying to get us to connect to the client?"- Will asked.-"That can't be…"

-"Us shouldn't be involved so close with the client. It's just a deal…"- he was really confused.

-"That's the truth for us...but yet why?"- Victor said.-"I guess our only answer is to keep on with this list."

-"...Understood."- Kazumi was a bit confused with their discussion.-"What is the next request?"- her strong resolution for going to the end of the mystery with the twins made appear the third and fourth stars on the Strength Arcana.

-"Well….the next point is to create an Ame-no-Uzume with the skill to Dodge Psy."- Victor read from the list.

-"Got it."- Kazumi said.-"I'll make myself stronger to get it."

After that, Kazumi went ahead to work part-time on the flower shop.

*Kazumi's kindness increases by 2*

At night, Kazumi decided to help out Sojiro. He tested her abilities to brew coffee and explained to her a couple of things about blending different beans:

-"That's all about the coffee…"-Sojiro concluded. -"Now, it's time that I start instructing you about the curry. There's something special about the flavour."

-"Really? I'm excited to hear about your secret recipe!"- Kazumi said excited as she started to take notes.

-"Well, so much to call it mine. It was invented by an acquaintance of mine, a scientist, who found out the perfect recipe to go along with coffee."- Sojiro said a bit embarrassed by her appraisal and noticed her face was in shock. -"What is it?"

-"You have friends, Sojiro-san?"- Kazumi asked.

-"I do. It is the reason that you are here and not thrown out in the streets."-he said with a frown.

-"Good point…"- she murmured.

-"About the curry, the important part is the qualification of the taste. There's no formula for the flavour but it's pretty damn good."- he said with a big smile of his face.-"Anyways, there's no compromise when it's about food service. We just gotta wow our customers."

-"Understood."- Kazumi said.-"Are we going to start to make it now?"

-"Of course. I bet you want to flirt with the guys starting by their stomach, huh?"- Sojiro said with a playful smirk.

-"What's with you lately? One of your first advices was that I shouldn't get to involved with guys…"- Kazumi said as she made a pout.

-"It was yes, but, I never expected you to take it to chest."- Sojiro said.-"Listen, I am starting to think you are really nice girl...and if you were robbed of a normal life, you should start to get it back."

-"Besides, it's at your age that girls should learn how to deal with dates and stuff…"- he added and suddenly, the door opened.

-"Welcome!"- Kazumi said and saw surprised, along with Sojiro, that it was the same old man that visited them last time.

-"You…"-Sojiro was on the defensive.-"Haven't I tell you that I don't have any money!? Look at this place, there's no customers around!"

-"Oh. No need to hide it, Sakura-san."- the man said.-"I know you saved plenty from your time working for the government."

-"And you are taking care of that 'employee' there to for charity, isn't that right?"- the man said looking at Kazumi.-"I wish you'll show me the same kindness you show to others."

-"A government worker…?"- Kazumi thought.

-"If you are not planning on buying anything, can you leave now?"- Sojiro said to the man.-"

I'm expecting a phone call and I precisely don't have time to talk with you now."

-"I don't mind talking to the girl here while you are busy with your call."- the man insisted.-"I can wait as well, or would that be too much for you?"

-"What is with this guy…?"- Kazumi thought frustrated feeling the tense environment on the cafe.-"I better help Sojiro-san to get rid of him."

Followed to that thought, Kazumi reached her phone under the counter and called at Sojiro's phone. He took his phone and looked at her dissimulately:

-"Oh. It's the call from social services I was waiting for…"- Sojiro said.-"They call often to make sure she's not getting into trouble. Want me to introduce them to you?"

-"Gr...That's right. I have a business to attend somewhere else."- the man was actually mad that he couldn't get what he came to look for and left the cafe.-"I will see you later."

They stayed in silence hoping he was already gone and when it was secure:

-"Seriously, does he have anything better to do?"- Sojiro complained.

-"It's the second time he comes here…"-Kazumi said worried.-"Who is that man?"

-"I guess there's no point in not explaining it to you now. He might come when I'm not around."- Sojiro sighed.-"He's an old acquaintance of mine who is short on money. Don't let him fool you though- That's only an act."

-"I'm surprised you pulled a stunt like that. You save me, Kazumi. Thanks."- he said with a relieved smile.

-"No need to worry."- Kazumi said.-"I know you'll do the same."- to this interaction, Kazumi gelt her bond with Sojiro was growing and the Hierophant arcana got a 4th star.

-"Still, why do you poke your nose into other people's manners? That's not safe at all."-Sojiro scolded her.

-"I guess that's the kind of person I am."- Kazumi said nervous.-"Anyways, the curry! Let's do it!"

-"Of course, of course. Let's get in to the kitchen."- Sojiro said as he got the ingredients out of the freezer.

-"I could report him to the police if he wasn't related to her…"- Sojiro murmured for himself. Not so low as Kazumi heard him perfectly but preferred to save her questions for later.

From Sojiro's teachings, Kazumi learnt a bit more about how to serve with gentleness.

*Kazumi's kindness increases by 3*

*Kazumi's kindness is now **Empathic***

June 9th

It was the day of the social studies trip. Ann, Kazumi and Ryuji were visiting the TV station but, contrary to their expectations, it was the most boring experience of them all. The station guide was just talking about obvious stuff that TV chains do in order to maintain the ratings, to the point, not even Morgana was able to stay still on Kazumi's bag:

-"Hey, how long will this keep going?"- he meowed lowly.

-"I don't know but I'm sure not gonna last…"-Ryuji said before letting out a yawn.

-"Woah!"- Kazumi was suddenly pushed away by a robust man in a white suit.

-"What is all this noise!? Make it stop."-said the broadcaster to the guide referring to the students that were talking non-stop.

-"Hey, you assh-!"-before Ryuji could confront the man for pushing Kazumi, the guide replied:

-"My apologies. I'll take care of it on this instant."- she said and directed the attention of the students to her.-"Now, who is ready for some hands-on experience?"

-"Who does that man think he is?"- Ryuji said pissed off.

-"He must be someone very important here. Rude."- Kazumi said a bit mad.-"I'm fine now so don't get in trouble."

-"Right what she said…"-Kawakami suddenly bumped into the conversation.-"You better not cause any trouble, understood?"

-"Yes, yes…"-Ryuji said scolded.

-"Excuse me."- a man approached Ann.-"Do you want to be on TV?"

-"Huh, me?"- Ann said confused by his sudden offer.

-"You have such a slammin' bod. What do you say?"- he was obviously flirting with her.

-"I am in a school trip."- Ann tried to excuse herself.

-"Oh no problem. Let me give you my info and you can message anytime, whether it's day or night."

-"Tsk. It's damn obvious what he wants."- Ryuji murmured.

-"Well, about the hands-on experience, we need someone to work with the assistant camera."- the man said as he looked at Ryuji for his insolent comment.-"The blonde will do. He seems to have spare energy to unroll the cables."

-"The girl by your side, you go and get ice for the lunch buffet."- the man said to them.-"Go to the kitchen room for it."

-"Damn, this sucks!"- Ryuji said as he wasn't happy with the task they gave to him.

-"I will see you later."- Kazumi went to do her own task.

After Kazumi went for the ice, she lost her way back to the room they were before:

-"Oh no...I totally lost track of this place…"-she said as she realized that she wasn't even in the same floor.

-"Excuse me! Do you know where…?"-she asked a woman passing by but she simply ignored her.-"Uh?"

-"Hey…!"-she tried to ask a cameraman passing by but it didn't work either.

-"What's with this people!? It doesn't hurt to help someone lost!"-Morgana exclaimed.

-"What do I do? The ice is gonna melt…"- Kazumi said worried.

-"Pardon me."- someone stood in front of her, a high school boy with brown eyes and medium long hair, a brown jacket, gloves and carrying a silver luggage.-"I couldn't help by notice you have a uniform from Shujin Academy."

-"Yes…"-Kazumi said confused.

-"Are you lost perhaps?"- he asked her.

-"That's right. I don't remember where was my class before and no one stops for a minute to help me out…"- she admitted.

-"Then, let me lend you a hand."- the guy said with a mesmerizing smile.-"If you don't get there, the ice is going to melt right?"

-"Yes. Thank you."- Kazumi said as she did a reverence before following the boy around.

She looked at him while they were walking towards an elevator:

-"This guy...seems pretty gentle…"-she thought.-"And he doesn't have bad looks either. Is he an actor perhaps?"

-"Something wrong?"-he asked her.

-"Not at all."- Kazumi said nervous as they reached the floor.

-"Well, this is the floor. The studio you look for must be at your left"- the guy said as they got down.-"You better hurry up."

-"Thank you very much."- Kazumi said as she did a reverence once again and left. The guy looked at her for a moment before he walked away.

-"Where have I seen that face before…?"-the guy murmured for himself.

After Kazumi was scolded for taking too long for bringing ice, she left the studio in the break along with Ryuji:

-"What a pain in the ass. If we are guests, why do we have to be doin' manual labor!?"- Ryuji complained.-"This is bullshit! Not even going to the bathroom made me feel better!"

-"It was horrible, but, I guess I can't complain too much."- Kazumi said after she remembered the good-looking guy she met before.

-"What are you giggling like that for…?"- Ryuji asked confused.

-"At least someone is enjoying it."- Ann got along with them.-"I feel like this sucked for me too."

-"We gotta do more of this tomorrow too…?"- Ryuji complained.

-"Quit your complaining, Ryuji."- Morgana scolded him.

-"Gah...I know, I have to act like 'a good boy' right?"- he said.-"Bein' phantom thieves ain't easy…"

-"Ryuji-kun, this is a TV station!"- Kazumi scolded him.

-"Don't worry...it's not like those idiots of adults can focus on anything but themselves."-he said.

-"By the way, we can go straight home after this."- Ann said.-"We don't spend a lot of time on this area so wanna go shopping after this?"

-"I know a place! I saw a huge **pancake** \- looking place in our way here!"- Morgana mentioned.-"What was that? It looked delicious!"

-"Oh, you're talking about Dome Town?" Ryuji said.-"The round part is a baseball stadium and at the outside they have an amusement park."

-"For real? I have never get into one of those!"- Kazumi said excited.

-"It's in the middle of a business area but they have pretty wild rides too."- Ann mentioned. -"You totally have to go, Kazumi."

-"Yes! I can't wait."- she said with a smile.

-"Alright. Let's go. I'll show you how courageous I am!"- Morgana meowed.

-"Going on a scary ride doesn't really show your courage."- Ann said to him.

-"Plus, you can't get in if you're a cat."- Ryuji said.-"You could always sneak on Kazumi's bag but you will end up puking."

-"Really!?"- Morgana was now doubting to go.

-"But, yeah, let's go to Dome Town! I'm really feelin' it right now!"- Ryuji said motivated.

-"Me too! My stomach is ready for roller coasters!"- Ann said.

-"I-I think I'll pass…"- Morgana said and then hide immediately when he saw the shadow of someone coming towards them.

-"Excuse me. I couldn't help by notice you are Shujin students."-the person who came to them was the same high schooler Kazumi met earlier.

-"Yeah, whaddya want?"- Ryuji asked him. The eyes of the boy directed immediately towards Kazumi.

-"You are the lost girl from earlier. Glad to see you made it."- he said with a smile.

-"Yes. Thanks for your help."- Kazumi said.

-"Ok…"- Ann said confused about the encounter.-"Anything you need from us?"

-"Oh no. I was just passing by and I thought about greeting you all politely. After all, we will be filming together."- the guy said.

-"Where are my manners? My name is Goro Akechi."- he said.

-"Sorry for not introducing me earlier, I am Kazumi Asaka."- Kazumi introduced herself.

-"I see. A pretty name for a pretty lady."- he said with a sweet voice tone.

-"Eh...Well, thank you."- Kazumi blushed to his compliment.

-"Ehem."- Ryuji pretended to cough to get Akechi back on the conversation.-"So, are you a celebrity or what?"

-"Only to the extent of appearing on TV a couple of times."- he explained and checked the hour on his phone.

-"Wait...Akechi is…"- Ann was thinking about where she heard that name before.

-"My apologies. I was truly passing by."- he said as he saw it was his time to go.-"I must attend to a meeting about tomorrow's show."

-"Were you going to eat cake now?"- he asked.-"I skipped lunch so I am quite hungry myself…"

-"Cake? What are you talking about?"- Ryuji said for all of them who don't remember mentioning anything about food.

-"Oh. Am I mistaken? I thought I heard something about **delicious pancakes** ."- he excused himself.-"Welp. Nevermind. See you tomorrow, Asaka and company."

-"Good day…"- Kazumi said to him.

-"Hum…"- Morgana got out of the bag after the conversation. There was something about this guy, Akechi, that was off a moment ago.

-"That guy's gotta be a new entertainer or something. Fame must be way over his head for flirting deliberately like that…"- Ryuji said annoyed.-"He's never gonna get popular with that kinda hair tho."

-"You don't get it…"- Ann said.-"But, I guess I know now why Kazumi was happy earlier."

-"Eh? W-What are you implying!?"- Kazumi said embarrassed.

-"Don't say anything. We will see him tomorrow anyways."- Ann said with a smile.-"Let's go to Dome Town!"

-"Wait…"- Kazumi said as she went after her.

-"First Mishima, then Yusuke, then the Council President and that Doctor...and now that guy

Akechi…"- Ryuji murmured for himself.-"Why does she have to attract so many guys?"

-"Ryuji-kun, hurry up and we'll go without you!"- she advised him and he ran towards them before they closed the elevator.

**Take Your Time. **

_**Author's note: Talking about guys, I hope you all participate in the poll for Persona 5: Mirror Paradox located in my writer profile! Deadline is May 3rd.**_

_**As I got Persona 5 Royal and I'm playing it right now, I'll avoid spreading spoilers in this fic! **_


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: The Five of Us**

**June 9th **

The three rebels and Morgana went to Suidobashi Dome Town and got on the hardcore rides, leaving Morgana inside the bag behind. When the sunset was coming, they decided to take a break in one of the tables:

-"Agh...I'm not feeling so good…"- Ryuji complained.-"I'll probably puke in this moment…"

-"My head is spinning…"-Kazumi said as she rested on the table.

-"That's why I was against it."- Morgana scolded them.

-"Dude...It's not fair. I can't believe you used your cathood for a situation like this…"- Ryuji replied to him.

-"We can come back all together when Morgana becomes a human. Oh, let's invite Yusuke-kun as well!"- Kazumi suggested.

-"Yes, there's no way he ain't escaping next time…"- Ryuji said with a smile.

-"Then so be it…"- Morgana said feeling challenged.

-"Anyways, aren't you guys feeling hungry? How about some pancakes?"- Ann said fresh as lettuce.

-"Nah. Let's head home. You guys have something to do tomorrow."-Morgana said and the others agreed to their suggestion just to not end up puking in the train.

At night, Kazumi arrived at LeBlanc and decided to sleep early for tomorrow's social studies trip.

**June 10th**

It was the afternoon. The students from Shujin Academy who where in the TV Station were sitting as the public present in a talk show:

-"Mr. Akechi is coming on!"-the host of the show said and Goro Akechi entered in scene. The ones who knew about him, his female fans, started to fangirl all over his entrance.

-"Ain't that the guy we met yesterday!?"- Ryuji said surprised.

-"He really was a celebrity it seems…"- Kazumi said impressed by the reaction of the female public.

The cameraman counted the seconds to start the show and the interview was on live:

-"And now, with our 'Hottest Meet-and-Greet' segment of our show."- the female announcer said.-"After his last visit was so well received, we decided to bring back this fine gentleman today."

-"The High School Prince Detective, Goro Akechi!"-to his introduction, the fans started to clap and scream in order to show their support.

-"Hello there."- he said with his charming smile.

-"It's so nice you are coming with us again. Your popularity is just stunning."- said the male announcer.-"So, do you have any case working on right now?"

-"I do, yes. It is related to the scandal about the great artist Madarame."- Akechi replied.

-"There it is! It seems like this phantom thief excitement has caught you too, Akechi-kun!"- the announcer said.-"So, what do you think about these justice-oriented Phantom Thieves?"

-"If they truly are heroes of justice, I sincerely hope they exist!"- Akechi said enthusiastically.

-"Oh, so you don't deny the possibility that they exist!"- the announcer said.

-"I don't seem like it but, sometimes I wish Santa Claus existed."- he said with still the same enthusiasm; which caused certain humor on the public.-"Although it he did, I'll have to arrest him for breaking and entering."

-"..."- Ryuji didn't see the fun of his comment.

-"As for these Phantom Thieves, I think they should be treated in a court law."- he said with a sharp and serious look. The present rebels were actually caught off guard for that declaration.

-"Are they committing actual crimes?"- the announcer asked.-"Certain people even think they are helping their victims to abandon their evil ways."

-"What Madarame did was a terrible crime."- Akechi said still serious.-"However, what they did was take justice by their own hands by judging him. It is far from justice."

-"More importantly, you should never forcefully change a person's heart."- he said.

-"You have a point. These people are calling themselves the Phantom Thieves after all."- the announcer said after thinking about it.

-"Of course, little charming prince thinks like that. He'll never know what it is to not being able to depend on the adults."- Ryuji thought for himself while grinning his teeth.

-"Amazing as always, Akechi-kun!"- the announcer said.-"I have to say your deductions are a great part of your charm!"

-"I'll admit it though, I'll be embarrassed if the phantom thieves don't really exist."- he said with a nervous smile.-"If that were the case, I'll summarize it in a report for a school project."

-"Now then, let's ask the students about the same age as Akechi-kun about the Phantom Thieves!"- the female announcer said.

-"First, press your button now if you think the Phantom Thieves exist!"-she said as the pointed at the buttons that were given to them at the beginning of the show.

-"Of course they do!"-Ryuji murmured as he pressed 'yes' on the controller just as the girls did.

-"About 30% or so!"- the male announcer said after the score came out.-"What do you think, Akechi-kun?"

-"That's higher than I expected."- he said surprised.-"Then, let's ask about what they think about the Phantom Thieves actions."

The female announcer took a microphone and went out of the stage towards the public, her gaze fixed towards Kazumi who was the most normal looking out of her friends on the same line:

-"Alright, let's ask this student here."- she said as she walked next to her.-"Hypothetically speaking, what are your thoughts on the Phantom Thieves if they were real?"

-"Eh? Well...I think they are more effective than the police officers."- Kazumi replied nervous which cause the others to laugh at her answer, including Akechi.

-"This completely goes against your opinion of them being tried by law, Akechi-kun."-the male announcer said.

-"Indeed. It's rather intriguing to hear such acknowledgment."-he replied.-"I have one more question for the pretty lady: If someone, let's say your friend next to you had a sudden change of heart...Wouldn't you think it was by the act of the Phantom Thieves?"

-"That can't be. They only target criminals."- Kazumi said with a serious tone.

-"I see. But how can you be so sure?"- Akechi asked.-"Whether the thieves' actions are good or not, I feel like there's a more important issue at hand."

-"Hmm? What do you mean?"- the male announcer asked as the female one went back to her seat.

-"The matter on how they change people's hearts."- he said.-"If they actually possess such ability...It could be used for more than extracting confessions."

-"It could be that what it seems to be ordinary crimes are perpetrated by these methods."- he added.

-"You know what, you're absolutely right."- the male announcer agreed.

-"Oh, please don't misunderstand. This is all hypothetical and if such power really exists."- Akechi said.-"Either way though, this can't be ignored."

-"The existence of the Phantom Thieves could be nothing but a threat to our everyday's lives"- the detective added with a sense of security.-"To be honest, I am already working with the police for this kind of case."

His words received appraisal from the public. Meanwhile, Ryuji and Ann were feeling irritated and doubtful of his words. Kazumi though, she was actually watching him with a sense of conviction: The Prince Detective had no idea how insignificant were his arguments against the Phantom Thief in front of him.

After the interview ended, the group moved out of the set. Behind scenes, Ann stopped:

-"It kinda seemed like what he was saying might be right…"- she murmured to the surprise of Kazumi.

-"He made it seem like we're the baddies. I don't like it."- Ryuji murmured irritated.

-"But that stuff about the police...could it be real?"- Ann said.

-"Earth to Ann!"- Kazumi said as she touched her shoulder.-"Don't mind him."

-"Exactly, he can say whatever he wants. But the justice of it all is something we can decide by ourselves as the only ones who had seen that world."- Morgana said.

-"This is actually exciting though…"- Kazumi said with a smile.-"Every Phantom Thief will always have someone who doesn't agree with their justice."

-"Ahaha, are you talking like he's our rival? That sounds so silly."- Ryuji said.

-"Why not? He has control over the media."- Kazumi said.-"If more people ignore the existence of Les Blues Rebelles because of Akechi-kun, we will never get to the ends of Mementos."

-"Oh shit, you're right."- Ryuji said surprised.

-"Agh. I can't hold it anymore. I'm going to take a leak, I'll be right back."-the blonde boy said as he left.

-"Really?"- Ann said in disbelief.-"I told him to go before the show…"

-"I'll wait for him. You can go ahead."- Kazumi suggested to her.

-"Sure. I'll go."- she said and left too.

-"There you are…"- Kazumi heard the voice of someone calling her. It was the Prince Detective in person.-"I wanted to thank you in person, Asaka, was it?"

-"Yes."- Kazumi turned around to see him.-"Why?"

-"Well, to paraphrase Hegel, advancement cannot occur without both thesis and antithesis."- he explained but saw that she was clueless to what he just said.-"Oh sorry, I wanted to say that the conversation we had earlier was quite meaningful."

-"There are very few people around me that are as willing to speak their thoughts freely as you."- he said with a smile.-"Adults are only interested in using the young, while they simply do as the adults say."

-"..."- that last sentence reminded Kazumi to her father saying: _"For now on, you should act as you truly are; an average."_

-"I'm impressed that we agree on that."- Kazumi said with a sad smile.-"Are there any reasons why you are willing to side with the same adults that are making use of you?"

-"I do have my reasons, yes. But simply passing over the justice system to change the hearts of whoever you want is iffy."- he said.-"I certainly say that the Phantom Thieves are truly an unknown to me to be trusted just yet."

-"That is fair."- Kazumi said.

-"Right now, I think our discussions are quite fruitful. Will you mind if we can talk like this again sometime?"- Akechi said.

-"If the opportunity arises…"- Kazumi replied.

-"Thank you. It makes me glad to hear that."- Akechi said.-"The students of Shujin are truly interesting. I look forward to see you again, Asaka."

-"Same as you."- Kazumi replied as they said goodbye to each other.

-"...Talk about a problematic guy to get involved with."- Morgana said to her.-"But, we can probably learn about this justice of his more though."

-"Right?"- Kazumi said.

-"We share the same dislike for the adults but we pursuit it differently. He truly is our rival."- Kazumi thought for herself. That was a connection that they both had.

-"_I am thou, thou art I._

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_that breaketh thy chains of captivity. _

_With the birth of the Justice persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_shall lead to freedom and new power._"- from her bond with Goro Akechi, a new Arcana card, Justice, appeared. It gained the first star before vanishing on her chest.

-"Kazumi! Sorry for the wait!"- Ryuji came running.

-"That was fast."- Kazumi said.-"Let's go. Ann went ahead."

-"Yeah."- he said following her with a bit of suspicion.

-"Hey, was that Akechi you were talking to earlier?"- Ryuji asked.-"I can't stand that high and mighty attitude he has..! It makes me sick just to share the same air as him."

-"It's fine. He really said nothing important."- Kazumi said to him.

-"So, when is he going to invite you for a chat, Kazumi?"- Morgana interrupted the conversation to tease Ryuji.

-"Morgana!"- she exclaimed embarrassed as she pushed his head inside.-"Do you always have to be teasing me like that?"

-"Sorry, Ryuji-kun. That's getting kind of old…"- Kazumi said to him.

-"..."- Ryuji said nothing back.-"I don't mind at all. If you're really looking for that kind of thing, just make sure they won't hurt you in the end."

-"...Hey!"- Kazumi didn't want to upset him and came up with an idea.-"Why don't we go for something to eat? The two of us! Let's go to Ogikubo!"

-"Well! Now you have my interest!"- Ryuji said with his enthusiasm back.

After they went together with Ann to the train station, they separated in Shibuya and went to Ogikubo for ramen. In high hopes, Ryuji told her that he finally found a place to train together and they should visit it sometime.

She then went to work part-time at night at the Beef Bowl restaurant.

*Kazumi's proficiency increases by 2*

**June 11th**

During lunchtime, Kazumi was drinking her usual banana milk in the courtyard being with her friends when suddenly:

-"Agh! That guy Akechi seriously pisses me off!"- Ryuji exclaimed as he punched one of the vending machines.-"What does he know!?"

-"Calm down. If you're too loud, we'll get in trouble."- Ann said as she started to eat some chips.

-"Who cares? Everyone is starting to talk about this stuff anyways!"- Ryuji mentioned.

-"That doesn't matter. The President can be spying on us at anytime, remember?"- Kazumi said to him.

-"You had to remind me of that other asshole…"- Ryuji murmured in rage.

-"It is really worrying though…"- Morgana meowed inside Kazumi's bag.-"If the police it's involved, it might get more serious than before…"

-"Yeah…"- Ann said upset.

Kazumi saw her friends down and tried to cheer them up:

-"Don't give up so easily!"- she said.-"We are the only ones who can do it!"

-"If you guys are going to throw that towel then…!"-before she continued, she saw Makoto coming to them.

-"What's the matter? You were giving quite a speech here."- he said with his habitual tone.

-"Are you snoopin' on us again?"- Ryuji said standing up mad.-"We said it before, we know nothin'."

-"Why do you think I am here to question you?"- Makoto asked.-"Could it be that you're hiding something?"

-"My ears are always open to the worries of my peers, you know."- he said showing off a relaxed face. This really made Ann angry.

-"Wow. You really are that hungry for a letter of recommendation."- Ann said to him.-"Nobody will take on your annoying job if they weren't."

-"What's that supposed to mean, Takamaki?"- he asked her.

-"You are the student council president, right?"- Ann asked as she confront him closer.-"Wouldn't you have known about Kamoshida?"

-"I did not. I honestly saw him as a decent teacher until that day…"-he said looking down.

-"Oh. But you're a good council president that always takes the teacher's side, right?"- Ann said as she crossed her arms and turned around.-"Like a good teacher's pet."

-"You tell him, Ann!"- Ryuji said with a smirk.

-"Then, how about you?"- Makoto said serious.-"You were her closer friend. What did you do for Suzui then, Takamaki?"

-"There wasn't any way to help! I couldn't do anything by myself for her!"- Ann shout at him.

-"Alright. That's enough!"- Kazumi felt she had to interfere.-"There's no need to cross those borders, president."

-"...I get it. No need to shout."-he said as he took his face with remorse.

-"If these Phantom Thieves are helpin' out people, I'll certainly root for them."- Ryuji said to him.-"They do way more than someone I know."

-"You as well?"- Makoto asked.-"Agh. Just don't skip classes, the mandatory essay contest is today."-he said before leaving.

-"Are you alright, Ann?"- Kazumi asked her friend and she nodded.

-"I take back my doubts about doing the right thing."-Ann said.-"I'd be ashamed to let it end now…"

-"Hell yeah. It's about we find our next target too."- Ryuji said determined.-"By the way, what's that...essay contest thing?"

-"That? Remember that I was helping the president with some pamphlets?"- Kazumi said and pointed at one right in front of them.-"They are doing a contest to bring a student from each class to a conference of the Health Service Bureau in St Luke's International Hospital."

-"All that job just to attend to a boring political meeting? I think I'll pass."- Ryuji said irritated.

-"Act like a normal student and afront it as such."- Morgana said.-"It's not our main priority but who knows if this will be an opportunity to find some kind of target within the government?"

-"Yes, a target…"- Ann said looking at Kazumi.-"What do you think?"

-"...I...I am curious actually."- she said.-"There's something I was wondering about the health service…"

-"Kazumi…"-Morgana said worried remembering about the 'Dr. Hiromi' he once heard from her conversations with Takeo.

Ann and Ryuji looked at each other and thought that it was the moment to act on their plan:

-"Hey, I received a call from Yusuke earlier."- Ryuji said.-"It seems he wants to gather with us in Shibuya later."

-"Are you coming, Kazumi?"- Ann mentioned.-"I was thinking about something and we should discuss it together."

-"Eh? Sure."- Kazumi agreed to go. Just like they wanted.

After that, the homeroom classes started and Kawakami asked the class to write a 400 words essay about their opinions on the health system:

-"Our opinions…"- Kazumi thought as she looked at the blank paper. Her mind initially triggered the painful memories of her life ever since her little brother, Kazuya, entered to the hospital. She couldn't stop thinking about what kind of careless and apathetic actions Haruka Furukawa did to her brother and other patients.

-"Perhaps if the health services were more concerned about checking the background of the staff in hospitals…"- she said as she started to write about it.-"Not only that but also inspire trust to the patients…"

All of Kazumi's thoughts about what they could've done to avoid that woman to hurt his brother were written in that paper until she wrote a conclusion. Kawakami collected the papers with low enthusiasm, as she saw every paper with less arguments than the other, until she arrived to Kazumi's seat and saw how hers showed a brilliant motivation.

After school, Kazumi went with her friends to Shibuya where they gathered with Yusuke in the Station Square. He was wearing summer clothes and had a luggage along with 'Sayuri's painting covered with him:

-"The comments are coming in an alarming rate. However, the negative ones seem to be the prominent ones."- Yusuke said.

-"It's probably cause of Akechi. TV's got some crazy sway."- Ryuji explained upset.

-"He's free to deny our actions but being cursed by his presence is another thing entirely."- Yusuke replied sharing the same feeling.

-"Just when people started to believe in us too…"- Ann said.

-"It will be fine. We just need to get a next target."- Kazumi said.-"By the way, what's with the luggage?"

-"This? I'm moving out of the school dorms."-Yusuke said with a relaxed expression.-"They were not only filthy but noisy as well...I can't do any art being there."

-"What are you gonna do then? You can't go back to that shack right?"- Ryuji said.

-"I was planning on staying in Takamaki-san- Ann's house."-he said very secure.-"I even prepared a thank you gift, I hope it is of your parent's liking."

-"WHAT!? There's no way that's gonna happen."- Ann cut him off totally.

-"Impossible…"- Yusuke said in shock.

-"You're the impossible one…"- Ryuji added.-"Do you really think someone will leave you live in the same house as their daughter?"

-"But I spent all my money in these delectable Japanese sweets…"- Yusuke said.

-"I don't think that's the issue right now."- Ann said.-"What are we gonna do with him?"

-"What about Ryuji-kun's place?"- Kazumi asked.

-"No way. It's too crammed there as it is."- he denied.

-"Well, since Yusuke is an important part of the team...I'll lend a hand."- Morgana said.-"You can stay in our place! It's a bit dusty but you'll have space to sleep."

-"Eh!? W-Wait...That's…!"- Kazumi said shocked.

-"Why are you calling the shots?"- Ryuji asked annoyed to Morgana.

-"Besides, don't you two live in a cafe? I was wondering for quite a while."- Ann mentioned.

-"Actually, there will be no problem if Yusuke-kun stays in my room…"- Kazumi said to the shock of all of them.-"That is, if we can convince my guardian that he doesn't have interest in me."

-"...Gosh. You got me scared right there."- Ann said.-"It doesn't sound like a bad idea. Hey, Yongen isn't too far right?"

-"It's not and the cafe is a minute away from the station."- Morgana said.

-"Then, let's go right now! We can have a party to celebrate Madarame's change of heart."- Ann suggested happily and the other guys knew what she was pretending.

-"Oh right. We can celebrate a welcome party for Yusuke as well!"- Ryuji said.

-"Alright! It's decided!"- Ann said with conviction as she and Ryuji went ahead.

-"Wait...This is too sudden!"- Kazumi said nervous. Good thing she asked Becky to clean her room before.

-"Sorry to cause you trouble, Kazumi-san."- Yusuke said as he took his luggage.-"I don't mind sleeping on a sofa or in a futon as long as I don't unsettle you."

-"Thanks for the thought, Yusuke-kun…"-she said smiling nervously before they went with the others.

-"It's up to you to convince the chief, leader."- Morgana said smiling innocently.

-"Oh, shut it, Blacky."- she said a bit upset.

-"Don't call me that name!"- Morgana said.

Later, they arrived to LeBlanc Cafe:

-"I'm home, Sojiro-san."- Kazumi said in a quiet tone.

-"Yes. Welcome back."- Sojiro said in the kitchen while he was washing some dishes.

-"Wow. This smells like the coffee you share with us…"-Ann said.

-"This palace looks so outdated. Can't say I hate it though…"- Ryuji mentioned.

-"People refer to that as 'retro'"- Yusuke added.

When Sojiro realized there was these unknown voices, he turned around and saw the four teenagers:

-"Who are they, Kazumi?"- he asked her.

-"Hello!"- Ann greet enthusiastically.-"We are Kazumi's friends!"

-"I see…"- Sojiro said as he looked that only one of those friends was a girl.-"You took that conversation we had very seriously. Not bad, girl."

-"Wha-!? It's not like that!"- Kazumi blushed to that.

-"Can't be helped. She's being a really nice person with all of us."- Ryuji said.-"It's hard to not stay around her."

-"Indeed."- Yusuke agreed.

-"Sorry if she's causing any trouble. She's just a girl from the countryside."- Sojiro said with a smug smile.

-"Not at all, she has been of great help, really."- Ann said.

-"Well, well."- Sojiro felt relieved that those teenagers in front of her were so nice to the little rebel he kept on his attic.-"Why don't you all take a seat? This round is in the house."

-"Let me help too, Sojiro-san!"- Kazumi offered nervous to serve the coffee for his friends.-"They are my guest after all."

-"Can't say otherwise."- Sojiro replied to her.

After she put her apron, she went towards Yusuke and Ann:

-"So, how do you want your coffee?"- Kazumi asked them with notes on hand.

-"I'll have it black and two sugars."- Yusuke replied.

-"I want it with one cream."- Ann said.

-"Coming right up."- Sojiro said.

-"Hold on. Why don't you ask me?"- Ryuji complained.

-"You can have soda. After all, you can't handle bitter stuff."- Kazumi said to him which he nodded without bickering.

After the coffee and soda was prepared, Kazumi served it to her friends:

-"Wow. It's delicious."- Ann said pleased after trying the first sip..

-"Indeed. There's great depth to its acidity."- Yusuke said with an equally pleased expression.

-"Glad you liked it."- Kazumi said as she was checking the coffee blenders.-"Sojiro-san is a great coffee master."

-"Oh, quit it. An owner must know how to please the clients."- Sojiro said with a smirk towards her.

-"I remember know! I've seen LeBlanc mentioned in a magazine before…"- Ann said suddenly.

-"That must've been a long time ago."- Sojiro said.

-"For real? Give me a taste."- Ryuji said impressed that the shabby place was that relevant and thought the coffee must have been really good. He took Ann's coffee and took a sip from it really fast.

-"Blech!"- the blonde said with an awful taste on his mouth, put the cup back and drank his soda to the bottom.-"It's so bitter! This is gotta be some kind of unusual and cruel punishment!"

-"He. I didn't drink coffee when I was a kid either."- Sojiro said with a sense of humor after the expression Ryuji made.

-"You're just a baby…"- Kazumi mentioned.

-"I am not!"- Ryuji replied back.

-"Well, Kazumi, what are you waiting for?"- Sojiro asked her.-"Take your friends upstairs. No need to stay down here."

-"Oh, I wanna see your room!"- Ann said with curiosity.

-"It's only an attic…"- Sojiro mentioned as he thought there was nothing exciting there.

-"Man, that bitter taste won't leave my mouth."- Ryuji said.

-"Geez. That's your fault."- Kazumi said as she took off her apron.-"Come on, then."

-"Thank you very much for this rich drink."- Yusuke said cordially to Sojiro as he brought his luggage up, following Kazumi.

-"Up these stairs? I've never seen a girl's room before though…"- Ryuji followed them kind of excited.-"Thanks for the soda!"

-"Don't get your hopes up."- Kazumi said to them as she took her bag with Morgana on it.

-"Thanks for the coffee, sir."- Ann said before she went with them but she noticed his inquisitive look.

-"So, your name is…?"- Sojiro asked.

-"Ann. Ann Takamaki."- she replied with a smile.

-"Ann-chan, huh? Do you have a boyfriend?"- he asked with a serious look. It was very important to check that Kazumi had good friends, especially girls since the city ones were not that trustworthy.

-"Neither I have nor I did."- she replied sincerely.

-"I see. I apologize if Kazumi has been meddlesome and troublesome."- he said.

-"No need."- she said with a smile.-"That's pretty much her charm."

-"Hey, Ann! Check out this place! It's insane!"- Ryuji exclaimed from upstairs.

-"Go on."- Sojiro said to her and she went upstairs with them. Complaining about how Ryuji left their bags in the table.

-"Hum. Sweet girl."- Sojiro said satisfied as Kazumi did good in have a friend like Ann and that might made the other two guys good friends as well.

In Kazumi's room, she was leaving Morgana on the bed as the other two were looking around:

-"Whaddaya think of this room…?"- Ryuji asked Yusuke with a feeling of discomfort.

-"So this is a girl's room? Seems quite ordinary to me."- Yusuke said to him.

-"For real…?"- Ryuji said surprised.

-"..."- Kazumi was nervous to the fact that her friends were looking around her room and it didn't even gave a feeling of welcoming.

-"Oh…!"- Ann said surprised as she came upstairs.

-"See? Ain't this crazy?"- Ryuji asked her.

-"Not really. It is as tidy as an attic can get."- Ann said to him.

-"Sojiro-san might be nice to me but that doesn't mean he's gonna let a girl with a criminal record that he barely knew roaming around his house."- Kazumi mentioned.

-"So that's your situation. I guess it can't be helped."- Ann said with a smile.

-"Ann…"- Kazumi was moved that she was understood at least.

-"Well, sit wherever you like."- Morgana said to the others. Kazumi was sitting on her bed grooming Morgana while Ann was on the sofa, Ryuji sitting on the chair of her desk and Yusuke was on the chair she uses to train.

They started to check the Phandom Website again:

-"Even those who were supporting us before have been influenced by the comments on TV."- Yusuke said with a sad frown on his face.

-"This is all that effin' Akechi's fault!"- Ryuji said angry.

-"Keep it down. We don't want anyone down hearing us."- Yusuke said.

-"At this point, we're just going to become a worry for everyone instead of a support…"- Ann said sad.

-"We need to know a way to make reach our righteousness."- Morgana meowed.-"We need to find a target, that's why we are here to discuss right?"

-"It won't be easy to stumble upon anyone."- Ryuji said.-"Do you guys know someone we can start with?"

-"Well...unless we get to the Health Service Bureau conference…"- Ann said.-"Nah. No way that's gonna happen."

-"What are you talking about?"-Yusuke asked.

-"It was a scholar contest we had earlier. The winner of each class gets to go to a conference of the Ministry of Health and Welfare in the International hospital."- Kazumi explained.-"Morgana said that we can look for targets related to the government there."

-"I see...but looking for targets is such a well-guarded place be like hanging in a rope?"- Yusuke asked.

-"Well...you're right about that…"- Morgana said.

-"..."- the others sweated nervously.

-"So, we have nothin'."- Ryuji said.

Suddenly, Yusuke's stomach started to groan strongly:

-"Sorry. I haven't eaten anything since yesterday…"- Yusuke said.

-"And you spent all your money on those sweets!?"- Ann asked in shock.

-"I have an idea! Let's start that welcome party Ann mentioned!"- Kazumi said enthusiastic.-"We can't think with the empty stomach right?"

-"Oh right! Let's get into it!"- Ann said and she spotted a portable stove.-"Look at this! We can make a hot pot with this!"

-"That's a great idea! I heard hot pot meals bring people closer!"- Morgana meowed excited.

-"Alright! Anything with meat is fine by me!"- Ryuji said happily.

-"I only ask that we finish off the porridge. Extra parsley, of course."- Yusuke stood up with enthusiasm.

-"What do you think, Kazumi?"- Ann asked.

-"Fine by me."- she said.-"There's a supermarket in the neighborhood. I'll need someone to help me out to carry the ingredients."

-"We'll go, right Yusuke?"- Ryuji asked and Yusuke nodded to it.

-"Don't worry about the ingredients. You go for the hot pot downstairs. We will split the money later."- Ann said.

-"Eh? Is it alright?"- Kazumi said surprised.

-"Come on, we are the ones with the whole idea."- Ann said to her.-"Besides, you know this place better than us."

-"...Ok."- Kazumi said as she saw them going ahead.

-"Hot pot...that sounds delicious. It's been awhile since you actually cooked somethin."-Morgana said drooling.

-"Right?"- Kazumi said smiling and went downstairs to get the pot.-"Stay here."

-"Don't worry about it."- Morgana said.

When Kazumi went downstairs, her friends were already gone:

-"Sojiro-san. We were planning on cooking upstairs. Can we borrow a pot?"- she asked.

-"Sure. I heard something about it from your friend, Ann-chan."- Sojiro said.-"She seemed like a nice girl. She even told me one of your male friends had nowhere to stay for tonight and if he could stay here."

-"Oh...Did she?"- Kazumi said embarrassed.

-"Well, I guess you could tell she knew it will be pitiful for you to ask yourself."- Sojiro scratched the back of his head.-"To be honest, it'll be inconvenient for both if a boy sleeps in your room like that. So, I guess for tonight you can stay at my place."

-"Really…?"- Kazumi said shocked.-"You OK with this?"

-"I don't see why not if you haven't caused any trouble."- Sojiro said.-"One restriction though, you aren't allowed to sleep late nor get out of your room at night. Understood?"

-"Try at least to follow those rules tonight."- Sojiro said diligent and Kazumi nodded.

-"I promise."- she said.-"Thank you for doing this favor, Sojiro-san."

-"Well, about the pot, you might find it right down the sink."- he changed the conversation.

-"Yes, thank you."- she said as she started to look for it.

Meanwhile, in another residence. Makoto Nijima was having dinner with his sister, Sae. It was a silent dinner with just the two of them until the TV started to play an interesting show:

-"And now with our "Hottest-Meet-and-Greet segment…"-the female announcer said. It was the show recorded with the Shujin Academy students.

-"This tastes a little bland…"- Sae said to his brother.

-"But I'm relieved. It seems after all that has happened, your grades haven't dropped a single bit."-she said with a slight smile.

-"Yes, school's been fine."- Makoto replied demotivated.-"But how are you doing, Sis? You seem tired. Are you having enough sodium?"

-"Do I seem lacking it?"- Sae said worried.

-"But hypothetically speaking, if these Phantom Thieves were real; they should be tried by court law."- Akechi said in the TV. Both siblings were paying attention to it.

-"More importantly, you should've never forcefully change people's heart."- the show continued.

-"...Is it a crime to manipulate someone's heart?"- Makoto asked suddenly.

-"Depending on the means, yes. He's absolutely right."- Sae said looking down.

-"Even if it makes them consider their evil deeds and confess their crimes?"- Makoto asked her.

-"Why the sudden interest?"- Sae asked.

-"Oh...it's nothing."- Makoto said as he started to collect his plate.-"Thanks for the meal."

-"Makoto, do you believe these 'allies of justice' exist?"- his sister asked him.

-"I…"- Makoto was doubtful about it considering his heated conversation with the rebels at school.

-"You don't need to think about such unnecessary things."-Sae said as she frowned.-"...You understand what I mean right?"

-"Study hard and move up to college, right?"- he said as he turned towards her.

-"It's already difficult for anyone to find a decent job as it is. Yet you can't do much without having any authority."- the silver-haired woman said to him.-"I'll doing everything on my hands to make it happen. All you need to do is remain focus in what it's necessary for your future."

-"...Sorry about that. You're right, Sis."- Makoto said looking down and retired to the kitchen to wash his plate.

Sae's phone started to sound suddenly:

-"Now of all times?"- she complained as she took the phone and answered.

-"Yes? It's fine…"-Sae heard what her superior was saying to her and saw Kazumi being interviewed on the show.-"Oh, that case. Hold a moment please."

-"That girl...she was the same I saw in LeBlanc."- Sae thought as she went to the couch on the living room and opened the laptop. Sae started to look for a file about a mental shutdown case.-"Yes, I'm hearing you."

-"There it is…"- Sae mentioned for herself as she saw the file on the case of Doctor Shinkai Hiromi. In the file, the photo of Kazumi and the survivor nurse were displayed as the only witnesses of the murder of the young Kazuya Asaka.-"So this is why she was so familiar…".

She left the living room to continue her conversation, meanwhile, Makoto was washing the dishes while he was thinking:

-"What must be done, huh?"- he was insecure.-"Justice…"

-"_If these Phantom Thieves are helpin' out people, I'll certainly root for them."- _he remembered the words from Sakamoto_.-"They do way more than someone I know_."

-"What do I want to do…?"- Makoto asked himself whole frowning frustrated.

In Kazumi's room, the rebels ate until they were completely full:

-"Man, I can't take another bite…"- Ryuji complained.

-"That was delicious girls. You surely will make fine brides some-"- Morgana said before Ann's yawn interrupted him.

-"Sorry. I will borrow your sofa for a bit."- An said as she decided to reclinate on it.

-"Don't even think about it or Ann will get mad."- Kazumi said towards Morgana and Ryuji who were planning to take the chance to look under her skirt.

-"Gah! Busted before even having a chance…"- Ryuji murmured for himself.

-"That's what I was going to say…! To Ryuji…"- Morgana pretended to be a gentleman but nobody will believe on that right now.

-"What's wrong, Yusuke-kun?"- Kazumi asked as she saw him with low vibes.

-"We haven't finished our meal...What about the porridge or even Udon…?"-he mentioned.

-"Just leave it for next time, man."- Ryuji told him. They suddenly heard Ann sleeping soundly.-"She's asleep already!? Did she just forget the reason we came here?"

-"It doesn't matter. Just let her sleep, after all she did today…"- Kazumi said to him.

-"By the way Ryuji, how do you know Ann? You are not in the same grade as Kazumi-san and her."-Yusuke asked.

-"Well, we went to middle school together."- Ryuji replied.

-"How was she back then?"- Morgana asked.

-"Not so different from now."- the blonde replied.-"When we got to high school, we changed classes and stopped talkin'..."

-"She didn't have many friends."- Ryuji added.-"I mean, she was from overseas and her looks. The popular kids hated her and the quiet ones stayed away."

-"I see…"- Yusuke said.-"So, what about you two?"

-"...Us?"- Ryuji asked surprised but understood the look in the eyes of Yusuke. It was the time to get their plan going.

-"This is a great chance to get to know each other."- Yusuke added happily.-"Since you all know about my past. It is only fair that I know about yours."

-"So you got nothin' to lose huh? Fine by me."- Ryuji mentioned.

-"The past, huh…?"- Kazumi was thinking about it. A nod formed on her throat. Perhaps, it was the time to talk about her traumatic past with them. The moment she was wondering about ever since Ryuji shared his story with her.

-"My father left when I was young…Ever since then, it's been just me and my mom."- Ryuji started his story.-"I was actually trying to get a track scholarship so I could make things easier for her."

-"But then I screwed it all up. Turns out, I was a bad son, huh?"- he said as he laughed ironically about it to the worried look of Kazumi.-"Back in my first year, my mom was called out to the school for me raisin' my hand against Kamoshida."

-"All the teachers kept houndin' at her for what I did but she stayed quiet through the entire of it…"- he said.-"I'll never forget the look she had on her face though."

-"On the way home, she apologized to me for what she did. For bein' a single mom and all…"-he said while frowning his eyebrows in sadness.

-"So that's what happened…"- Yusuke said with a same expression.-"They say at school everyone is equal but in reality that's a gross oversimplification...I understand how you feel."

-"It must be nice…"- Kazumi said quietly to Ryuji and Yusuke.-"To have a mom that worries about you like yours and Yusuke-kun's."

-"Kazumi?"- Ryuji said surprised.-"Is this about your past?"

-"We never have heard the details of it. Are you confident that you can tell us?"- Morgana asked her.

-"It is fine I guess."- Kazumi said as she corrected her posture.-"Out of all of us, I've been keeping a lot of secrets…"

-"You see...My family is not really a normal one."- Kazumi started.-"My parents married for business and I was born for the sake of it, same as my little brother, Kazuya."

-"Kazuya was born with a mental disorder and that ruined the contract between my parents...so, my mother asked for the divorce and tried to separate us. I was the one who asked to stay with him and my father."- she continued.

-"That's just bullshit! You two were her children!"- Ryuji interrupted.

-"Certainly, but it was her decision."- she nodded.-"About a year ago, Kazuya had an intense pain and was interned in the Koshigaya Hospital. The doctor in charge of him was Dr. Hiromi, a recognized neurosurgeon over all."

-"But after months, Kazuya started to get more and more dangerous symptoms: rushes, coughs, nosebleeds, fever, infections in the ear, you name it. My father was always travelling, my mother only cared enough to pay for his treatment and I...I was the only one who could stay by his side all the time."- Kazumi explained.-"It was in January when Dr. Hiromi found a stomach ulcer on his body and not only that...but also, I spotted a nurse trying to...inject weird substances in his organism."

-"What!?"- Morgana said shocked.

-"How indignifying…"- Yusuke reacted in a rage shock.-"Why would that nurse do something like that?"

-"I honestly don't know."-Kazumi denied with her head.-"Dr. Hiromi left the security to deal with her. He seemed...nervous about it but he said he will operate Kazuya in two days after that incident."

-"...During the surgery...well…"-the nod in Kazumi's throat started to be more intense, like she was about to cry.-"Both of them...both of them…Kazuya was killed by Dr. Hiromi and he died as well."

-"What!?"- Ann suddenly woke up hearing that. She was actually hearing the whole time.-"No way. H-How did that happen!? Why will he do something like that?"

-"Lady Ann...were you awake this whole time?"- Morgana asked.

-"I couldn't sleep when Kazumi started her whole story but I couldn't say anything either."- Ann said.-"So? What else happened?"

-"...After Kazuya's ceremony, I confronted that nurse. I had this firm belief that she did something to Dr. Hiromi."- Kazumi said looking down.-"A drug she injected on him or something, I believed she was responsible for the death of both. That ended up against me. She put me a trap if I tried to denounce her to the police and put drugs on my bag."

-"Then, she pretended I was trying to get medicinal drugs out of her to mix them and the whole hospital staff in the cafeteria believed her story that I was a drug addict and I attacked her."- she said.-"It was how I got my probation."

_Slam_! Ryuji almost made the plates fly out after hitting the table:

-"That's just absolute bullshit. Just listening to it pisses me off!"- he exclaimed.-"Not only to that nurse, your parents were just as assholes as well!"

-"Forget about it. I should've listened to my father and move on from Kazuya's death."- Kazumi said.-"I even made everything harder for us when I suddenly screamed at him that he hated Kazuya because of the whole arrangement and me as well for getting a probation."

-"Yet he still sends you a big supply of banana milk and finds you a place to stay with a trustworthy acquaintance."- Morgana said.

-"Fine. But what about that woman? She seems like the kind of person that totally deserves a change of heart!"- Ann said, which made Kazumi felt scared all of the sudden.-"What is her name and where can we find her?"

-"Her name is Haruka Furukawa."-she limited it to just the name.-"We should forget about her as well. She doesn't even live nearby and I'm sure she doesn't have a palace at all!"

-"Kazumi, she put drugs on your brother and caused your probation. That's even more messed up to what Kamoshida and Madarame did!"- Ryuji said.

-"I have to agree with Ryuji. Lives were lost because of a woman like that and who knows what other lives…."-Yusuke said.

-"I said it's not possible!"- Kazumi suddenly stood up.-"Besides, changing the heart of a simple nurse won't get us any far to open Mementos."

-"Or maybe she's not a simple nurse…"- Ann said as she checked her phone.

-"What do you mean…?"-Morgana asked and Ann showed an article of a couple of months ago.

-"Haruka Furukawa. It turns out she ascended to be a councillor in the Health service Bureau."-she said to the shock of all of them.

-"For real…?"- Ryuji said and read the article.-"It was almost nothin' ago!"

-"To think someone that far fetched has an important role in the Ministry of Health…"- Yusuke said.

-"No way...This can't be happening…"- Kazumi murmured to herself.

-"She makes for a suitable target then."- Morgana said.-"A woman with a clear background that suddenly came to be a councillor but it actually hides two murders on her sleeve…"

-"This will totally help the Phantom Thieves to gain popularity!"-he concluded.

-"I'm saying…!"- Kazumi suddenly dropped Ann's hand with her phone to the table.-"That means nothing. Even if she looks like the perfect target and all...She's not even here and we don't even know if she will awake a palace."

-"Wasn't the Health service….something having a conference this month?"-Ryuji mentioned.-"If that's the case, we will totally see her there. Especially if we get to win the contest...aghh...we should've thought about this earlier."

-"This is still a bad idea!"- Kazumi was forcing her clasped fist with fear. Ann took one for them worried for her expression.

-"Do you feel well?"- she asked her.-"It is not like you to get this anxious. Is there any reason why you don't want to confront this woman?"

-"I...I can't do it, Ann."- Kazumi replied.-"I actually feel scared…"

-"Don't worry, cutie. We are here with you. It's not like you are confronting her alone."- Ryuji said.

-"It's not that…"- Kazumi denied with her head.-"You see, before I moved in this place...I had a dream. That was the first time I saw my shadow, Arsene."

-"He told me that I should make a contract with him and steal back to what I was stolen of. I couldn't do it back then...I was afraid of becoming evil…"- she admitted.-"I was afraid of being just the same as that woman. As a result, our contract was incomplete and that's why I had my outfit when we entered to Kamoshida's castle for the first time with Ryuji-kun."

-"For real?"- Morgana said surprised.-"Is this why you seem so used to the Metaverse? Because you were the first one to awaken a Persona?"

-"Something like that."- Kazumi said as she separated her hands from Ann's.-"Anyways, by any means, we have to stay away from that woman."

-"Perhaps, you are right."- Yusuke said to the shock of the other three.-"Even if we do change her heart, it is not like your probation will be lifted. The court already made the law."

-"But still, this is totally infuriating!"- Ryuji said.-"This world is totally messed up!"

-"Kazumi is our leader. If she wants to stay away from this target, we have to choose to stay away as well."- Morgana said.-"Which means we gotta look for another one. Is that right, Kazumi?"

-"It will be for the best…"- Kazumi said as she packed something on her bag pack.-"I'm sure there are more targets to focus on…"

-"Well, I think it is time for me to go to Sojiro-san's house."- she said.-"Make yourself at home in this room, Yusuke-kun. Oh right. Morgana will stay with you. He was clear about that."

-"Is this late already?"- Ann said surprised.

-"I guess we should call it nights too."- Ryuji said.

-"I will like to have a nice bath before going to sleep."- Yusuke said.

-"There's a bathhouse nearby here. I won't be able to go with you though."- Morgana said.

-"I have an idea. We should all go!"- Ryuji said.-"You know, this conversation didn't turn out lively at all and leaving like that is just so troubling. What do you say girls?"

-"I agree, let's go Kazumi. A good bath will relax your nerves a bit."- Ann said happily.

-"Fine. I have never gone to that place by myself."- Kazumi turned around and looked at them trying to be upbeat.

-"Hooray! Let's go!"- Ryuji said as they all went to the bathhouse.

Moments later in the bathhouse, Ryuji and Yusuke were bathing in the hot waters to relax:

-"Ahh...Huge bathtubs really are the best…"- Ryuji said relaxed.

-"It's a bit too hot though…"- Yusuke said.

-"Old men like it hot. He'll stop eventually."- Ryuji said as he pointed at the old man that was opening the hot water tap.

-"..."- Ryuji started to stare at the wall at the other side of the room. Yusuke realized and looked as well.

-"So, what are you looking at?"- he asked.

-"Nah. I was thinking...the girls are on the other side of this wall."- Ryuji said.

-"Oh. Is this a suggestion to take a peek on them?"- Yusuke said after making the connection.

-"What!? No, you idiot."- Ryuji said blushing.-"I was thinking about how we screwed the whole thing."

-"Things don't go in life as planned."- Yusuke said.

-"Agh. This conversation put me angsty."- Ryuji said annoyed.-"So, Yusuke, what do you think about Kazumi as a girl?"

-"Why the sudden question?"-the dark haired boy asked.

-"Well, you went as far last time to call her 'Honey' so I was wondering…"- Ryuji said as he put his hands behind his head.-"Not to mention, you got competition if you are interested on her."

-"This competition will be you, I presume?"- Yusuke asked directly taking him by surprise.

-"...Me?"- he asked innocently.

Meanwhile in the women's bathroom, Kazumi was washing her body:

-"How about I wash your back, Kazumi?"- Ann proposed behind her.

-"Sure? Thanks."- Kazumi replied estranged to her gesture. Ann was washing her softly while she stayed quiet.

-"...Hey, sorry about earlier."- Ann murmured at her.-"I didn't consider how you felt about that woman."

-"That's fine. I never talked about it either."- Kazumi replied.

-"Still, we kind of take the opportunity to make you speak so we could target that woman. We thought we were helping but…"- Ann said upset as she stopped washing and took a hose to wash off the soap.

-"Is it because I was always hiding this?"- Kazumi said.-"I'm sorry about it as well. Even Morgana was always trying to get me talk about it. I must've have worried you all."

-"But, forgetting about that woman is the only way to move on from my brother's death. That was what caused this whole situation…"- she murmured for herself.

-"We support you about it too."- Ann said as she hugged her suddenly.

-"Ann…?"- Kazumi felt that was no ordinary hug. It tickled her.

In the other bathroom, Ryuji and Yusuke continued their conversation:

-"You're imaging stuff. I was talking about other guys that clearly have interest on her, that student council president or the Akechi-bastard to name a few."

-"Is that so?"- Yusuke said.-"Well, if I was interested in Kazumi-san as more than a friend, I'll see you as the competition."

-"You are in her same school, always hang out with her and she seems more comfortable around you."- Yusuke explained.

-"Ahahaha. You might be right."- Ryuji said.-"But I already said we are just friends."

-"Anyway, what's with these!?"- Ann said as she poked one of Kazumi's breast.-"They are big! What cup size are you!?"

The boys could hear her from the other bathroom:

-"Was that Ann?"- Yusuke asked.

-"Shh."- Ryuji made a sign to him to silence while they got closer to the wall.

-"I think it was ** cup…."-Kazumi said quietly.-"Stop touching them! It tickles!"

-"Oh really?"- Ann said as she started to tickle her body.

-"Ehe...hehehehehe...kyah! Stop it, Ann!"- Kazumi was trying to hold her laugh but it wa clearly loud enough for the dudes on the other to hear.

-"Gyah! What's your problem?"- Ann said as Kazumi suddenly dropped cold water on her.

-"Counterattack!"- Kazumi exclaimed as she started to tickle her in retaliation.

-"Hey! Don't touch there!"- Ann said while she laughing loud as well.

-"What do you think it's going on there…?"- Ryuji murmured to Yusuke.

-"Who knows…"- Yusuke replied.-"I am tempted to take a look, after you Ryuji."

-"Hell no! Ann will kill me!"- he exclaimed suddenly.-"Ouch!"-and felt his body burning.

-"That's it! This is freakin' hot!"-he suddenly stood out of the bathtub...nude.-"How much you have to add until you are satisfied, gramps!?"-he shouted at the old man that was still putting hot water on the tub.

-"I guess I'm going home…"-Ryuji mentioned.-"Let's meet up someday next week to look for another target. See ya."

-"Sure."- Yusuke said as he stayed.-"It wasn't that hot though…".

After he was finished, Yusuke saw Kazumi waiting for him on the laundromat next to the bathhouse:

-"You stayed too long…"-she said.-"Ann y Ryuji left like 10 minutes ago."

-"My apologies."- Yusuke said.

-"It's fine."- Kazumi stood from the chair she was in.-"I might find hard to get some sleep tonight…"

They started to walk to LeBlanc:

-"Is that so?"- Yusuke asked her.-"Sorry to bring up the theme earlier…"

-"I heard it from Ann. You guys were planning to make me talk about it and I know it was fair for you all to know what happened."- Kazumi said.-"But, I also understand that my cowardice might be blocking us of a great opportunity."

-"The fear you have seems rational to me."- Yusuke said as they arrived to LeBlanc-"The rage and bloodthirst for ending the life of someone who rob you of everything for their own selfishness…"

-"Ryuji, Ann and I were able to suppress it for the sake of the mision. Are you sure, you can't do it?"- Yusuke asked.

-"I...I think it's better not to have those high hopes in me…"-Kazumi looked down.-"I don't like to be in a situation that I can't control…and if I do end up causing a mental shutdown in that woman, we're done for."

-"That's not fair for any of us."- Kazumi said as she opened the door-"Well, it's time to go to sleep."

-"Don't touch touch anything from the cafe or Sojiro-san will explode."- Kazumi warned him.

-"Preposterous, I was given a place to stay. I will be in my best behavior."- Yusuke said with full pride as he went in and Kazumi closed the door of the store with lock and all.

Kazumi walked to Sojiro's house. She looked at it as the first time she arrived at the city. It was nice and weird of Sojiro to offer her a room just now. He was definitely hiding something there...but that was a problem for another day. Sojiro opened her the door and guided her to her room on the first floor. Nothing seemed strange about the house for now.

Her new room wasn't bad yet she really couldn't catch some sleep….That was until suddenly she heard the piano and she found herself in the Velvet room:

-"Kazumi Asaka has returned."- Victor said as she woke up on the courtroom.

-"Receive the words of praise of our Master, client."- Will said and she silently looked at the long-nosed man.

-"The bonds you have formed are quite intriguing…"- Igor mentioned.-"In other words, they all have been unfairly judged by society and are standing up against such fates."

-"Have you noticed? Your heart seems to inspire theirs."- Igor said which made Kazumi look down.

-"Inspire, huh? From someone like me?"- Kazumi murmured.

-"That's right. Outcasts of society...in other words, you're picaresque. Deepen your bonds with them."- Igor added.

-"Those will become your strength beyond your rehabilitation...I look forward for it."- Igor mentioned and heard Kazumi's chains when he stood up.

-"That's right...I still can complete my rehabilitation if I get stronger Personas…"- Kazumi said.-"I don't have to confront that woman at all."

-"Client?"- Victor wondered when she mentioned that.

-"You seem quite conflicted yourself but there's no need for us to interfere."- Igor said.-"Let me bestow you with a gift as a way to congratulate your efforts and dedication to your rehabilitation."

-"..."- Kazumi felt a change in her heart.

The Fool Arcana received a fifth star.

*Persona storage increased to 10*

-"Well, it is time."- Igor said as Kazumi started to get sleepy again.

**June 12th**

In a prestigious university, many third year high-schoolers went for the open house event of it. During the recess, Makoto was walking around the hall until he was stopped by Goro:

-"You are Sae-san's younger brother, correct?"- Akechi said as he stopped him.-"May I talk to you for a moment?"

-"Is this about your investigation of the phantom thieves, Akechi?"- Makoto said as he turned around.

-"You're quite perceptive."- Akechi said with a smile.-"I was wondering if there was any points in commom between both current cases."

-"There have been victims after all. The Phantom Thieves need to be pursued."- Akechi said in a serious tone.

-"I see. You critize the Phantom Thieves yet you don't doubt about their existence."- Makoto said interested.

-"I see you watched the TV show."- Akechi said.-"Precisely it's what happens. The phenomenon of a change of heart...no matter how many times you look at it, it makes no sensel."

-"Common sense gets in the way of the truth, at least in this case."- Akechi added.-"As a result, many things become logical if I think that they exist."

-"Did my sister tell you that conclusion?"- Makoto asked as he put his hands on his pockets.

-"That might be just coincidence."- Akechi mentioned.-"It is fascinating though. Phantom Thieves that use calling cards to succeed in their crimes…"

-"As the High School Prince Detective, it will be hard to not see them as my rival."- Akechi thought about it.

-"You have such a high self-steem."- Makoto said closing his eyes uncomfortable.-"So the thieves are evil and you are just?"

-"Well, as they change the hearts of those who they see fit; I believe I'm in the side of justice."- Akechi replied-"Don't you see yourself like that as well?"

-"...Tsk."- Makoto clasped his teeth.-"Not really."

-"Oh that's kind of surprising. So you're just the kind of good-boy pushover."- Akechi said dissapointed. He saw the hour on his phone.-"Looks like recess is over. Give Sae-san my regards."

-"Gah…!"- Makoto held his forehead as he had a headache.-"Why does everyone think they can get on my case?"

Meanwhile, in LeBlanc, Sojiro was serving some coffee for Yusuke who actually stood in his best behavior:

-"It's such a delight to get coffee of this quality."- Yusuke said as he gave the first slip.

-"You could stay until you find a place, you know. I can't promise it will be comfortable here though."- Sojiro said as he looked Yusuke's luggage ready to leave.

-"I am grateful but I must return to the dorms."- Yusuke said.-"I realized something when I talked to everyone yesterday. Perhaps it's because my upbringing, but I lack of knowledge of the world."

-"If I want to become an artist that depicts about people, I must become closer to them. In order to do that, I'll return to the dorms and interact more with others."

-"Glad you realized that by yourself."- Sojiro said.-"My doors are always open if you want to enjoy some coffee."

-"Thank you. I'll make sure to have change for one everytime."- Yusuke said happily and looked at the door.

-"Besides, Kazumi-san's been going through a lot from what I heard…"- he said sadly.

-"So, she did tell you guys."- Sojiro mentioned.-"If you think about it, her deceased brother is probably the only happiness she ever had. She was really silent and demotivated when she came here for the first time."

-"But she slowly started to gain her cheerful personality back when she met all of you."- Sojiro said.

-"I might be stepping on the bounds but what was your reason to take her in?"- Yusuke asked.

-"Well, it's probably because she reminds me of a younger lady I know."- Sojiro said.

-"That's all?"- Yusuke said.

-"It doesn't take much to take consideration of someone, you know."- Sojiro replied.-"It's like your former art instructor. He must have had any consideration for you besides stealing your artwork."

-"Truth to be told, I can't entirely hate him."- Yusuke said.-"Well, it is time for me to get going."

-"Wait. About that picture, are you sure to leave it here? It could be a waste."- Sojiro asked him.

-"If I left it in the dorms, it will be found with skepticism."- Yusuke replied as he stood up.-"Adding a spark of color to an ordinary day, I'm sure my mother would've wanted it that way."

-"...I see. I'll keep it for you."- Sojiro nodded.

-"Thansk for the coffee."- Yusuke said as he took his luggage.-"Please express my gratefulness to Kazumi-san when she wakes up."

After a few hours, Kazumi woke up and left Sojiro's house with all the stuff she brought with her. She entered in LeBlanc after:

-"Good morning."- Kazumi said.-"Huh? Where's Yusuke-kun?"

-"Morning? It's past noon. You surely slept a lot."- Sojiro said.-"He left a few hours ago and…"-he pointed at the 'Sayuri' with his head.

-"He left 'Sayuri' with us..?"- Kazumi said as she saw it.

-"The kid seems nice. It's hard to see youngs so grateful these days."- Sojiro said.-"And this painting is so nice. I felt like I had seen it somewhere before…"

-Well, I already opened the store so you better take the cat out somewhere."- Sojiro said to her.

-"Understood."- Kazumi went upstairs to get Morgana and received some messages from Yusuke where he updated her about his departure.

She also received a message from the group chat where Ryuji mentioned that he found someone in the Phansite asking for help about some burglars assaulting restaurants with the name of phantom thieves. Yusuke thought that they should draw them to LeBlanc but everyone knew it was a dumb idea and left the thought behind.

At the afternoon, Kazumi decided to hang out with Ann as she was called by Shiho to vist her in her rehabilitation process. Ann was thinking about a gif to bring with her but couldn't come up with anything and was suddenly called by her agency to model in Central Street.

Unfortunately, the shooting went surprisingly bad as Ann gained the bad side of another sub-model, Mika who badmouthed her for not being a serious model and ended up making the agency team cancelling Ann's participation that time. That model gave a motivation to Ann though: to be strong enough to handle horrible people like her.

To this interaction, the Lovers arcana card got a 5th star.

*Ann's crocodile tears ability unlocked*

At night, she received a message from Mishima thanking her for solving the requests in Mementos and invited her somewhere to discuss the next step of operation. That place was actually a very expensive buffet, to make matters worse, Mishima accidentally made the people of his forum donate money and they were using that money to pay for the buffet.

Kazumi, obviously, had to made him reconsider to return it all as it was inappropriate to use donated money for expenses that weren't in order to their purpose as the phantom thieves. Mishima started to feel that it wasn't the best course of action either and promised to return the money and thank the fans for their generosity. His mistake also made him motivated to compensate Kazumi for the lost time by looking for more targets. Feeling Mishima's enthusiasm, the Moon arcana card gained a fourth star.

**June 13th**

During lunchtime, Kawakami was called by the Principal. He was there along side the Council President:

-"Did you want to see me, Principal Kobayakawa?"- she asked.

-"I do. I need you to investigate one of your class students that I suspect has cheated on her essay for the contest."- he said exalted.

-"Cheating? Huh?"- Kawakami said surprised.-"This is gonna be annoying…"

-"Who is this student you suspect?"- Kawakami asked.

-"Kazumi Asaka."- Makoto replied.

-"She?"- Kawakami said surprised.-"What makes you say that?"

-"She was the one student in your class to win the contest."- Kobayakawa said.-"You are totally aware about her and the problem it could represent for us to announce her as a winner."

-"I understand. However, I know she did not cheat."- Kawakami declared.-"That essay was written by Asaka from head to feet."

-"I-I see…"- Kobayakawa said as he couldn't swag Kawakami's opinion away.-"But to let that delincuent is such an important event…"

-"I can keep an eye on her."- Makoto said to Kobayakawa.-"If I go, Asaka will not have a chance to ruin the name of the school if that's what she is planning."

-"It's not a bad idea. Besides, a delinquent who can be outstanding within two months will certainly a show a great representation of our education system."- the Principal said enthusiastic.-"Very well, let's do that. I'm counting on this with you, Makoto."

-"If that's what it is, I'll return to my position."-Kawakami said and left the office. She sighed after leaving and thought about how could they accuse her student of cheating in something as irrelevant to the students as a political contest.

Before the last period ended, an announcement was made through the school's megaphones:

-"Attention, students."- the voice of one of the students in the radio station was there.-"We are proud to announce the winners of each class for the essay contest held last Friday."

-"I wonder who won in our class…?"-Ann turned around to ask Kazumi.

-"Who knows? Maybe one of the front rows…"- Kazumi said.

-"Next, I'll mention the second-years. From class 2-D, Kazumi Asaka, from class 2-C..."-the girl announced to the shock of everyone.

-"Wait what?"- many students in her class reacted.-"Is this for real? The transfer student?"

-"For real…?"- Ryuji said on his class in shock as well.

Ann turned around to see how was Kazumi reacting to this notice:

-"This is gotta be a joke…"- Kazumi murmured.-"This can't be possible…"

_**Take Your Time.**_**..**


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Mementos/Stubbornness **

**June 13th**

Kazumi was getting off from the train in Shibuya station thinking about what happened in the last period. She won that contest fairly but at what cost? The one of meeting Furukawa again.

She remembered when she just ran towards the staff office to get Kawakami:

-"Ms. Kawakami!"- she exclaimed as she opened the door.

-"Asaka?"- the teacher saw her agitated and in order to avoid any rumors from the teachers, she decided to get outside with her.-"Is something the problem? Shall we take this to the counseling office?"

-"Please…"-Kazumi replied looking down.

When they arrived, Sadayo noticed that she was upset with something:

-"Are you ok? You seem upset for someone who just got an honor invitation…"- Kawakami said.-"I must congratulate you. That essay you wrote was truly interesting."

-"Glad you think like that…"- Kazumi said without any eager emotion.-"I...I will like to give in my win on this contest…"

-"Are you serious?"- Kawakami said surprised.-"But, the Principal and the Council President agreed to announce you as a winner despite your background…"

-"I cheated and wrote some politician's views from an article."- Kazumi said suddenly.

-"Huh?"- Sadayo was actually surprised that she will admit her cheating. Unaware to them, the Council President overheard this when passing by.-"So, you did cheat yet you don't want to go?"

-"..."- Kazumi was silent and hoping Kawakami will drag along her lie. She ignored even her friends before coming to the staff office.

-"Listen, I understand this conference isn't the most exciting trip but don't you think trying to skip it after winning is iffy?"- Kawakami said.-"People might get the wrong idea about you…"

-"As if they don't have it already…"- Kazumi said.

-"What to do…?"- Kawakami asked herself and she suddenly heard the knock on the door.-"Who could it be?"

-"Let me handle this for a second."- the teacher said as she opened the door.-"I am using the room in this moment- Nijima!?"

The boy suddenly opened the door by himself to the surprise of Kawakami:

-"My apologies."- he said as he entered in the room and went towards Kazumi.

-"What are you trying to pull off?"- he asked her with a serious tone to her surprise.

-"Nothing...I just don't need nor I want to go."- Kazumi replied without looking at him.

-"That's ridiculous."- Makoto said as he slammed his hands on the table.-"Are you forfeiting this opportunity to fix up your reputation for nothing?"

-"Nijima. What's this about?"- Kawakami said flustered by the tense environment of the room.-"She has admitted that she cheated. We just need to announce another winner-"

-"That's a lie, Ms. Kawakami."- Makoto cut her off.-"You said it yourself, didn't you? That Asaka wrote that essay from head to feet."

-"Well, that's true."- Kawakami said.

-"Well, Asaka? Are you trying to get away with embarrassing Ms. Kawakami like that?"- Makoto said.

-"That was not my intention…"- Kazumi said as she stood up.

-"Stop ignoring us!"- Makoto said.-"If you want to talk, you have to trust in your authorities!"

-"I get it!"- Kazumi was pissed off by his meddling.-"I'll go to that conference! Just leave me alone!"

-"Asaka…"- both Sadayo and Makoto were shocked by her sudden reaction.

-"Sorry to trouble you, Ms. Kawakami…"- Kazumi said as she left the office.

In Shibuya, Kazumi snapped out of her memories and kept walking until she saw Yusuke with a sketchbook looking the people around. That sight kind of made her feel relieved: Yusuke was not on her school so he won't bring up the theme about the contest; he will not try to stress her about it.

Then, she approached to the gallant artist:

-"Hi, Yusuke-kun. What are you doing here?"- she saluted him.

-"Kazumi-san, hello."- he turned around and stopped drawing.-"This station provides me with the urban atmosphere. It is perfect for people watching."

-"People watching…?"-she asked.

-"Yes. The adventures we had in the Metaverse have inspired me to a new theme for a painting."- Yusuke said with an eager expression.-"I must create a painting to show the nature of the desires of people's hearts."

-"I see…"- Kazumi said understanding a bit of what he meant.

-"Do you have any business here? If not, I would like to speak about this with you…"- Yusuke said to her.

-"Sure. Is there anything you need?"- Kazumi asked.

-"Well. I am having troubles to grasp this theme. How to achieve the true beauty…?"- Yusuke said to her.-"What do you think it will capture the contents of the heart?"

-"Uhmm…"- Kazumi thought about it.-"If you are talking about the people's hearts, what about Mementos?"

-"Ah...I see...Mementos!"- Yusuke said as the inspiration suddenly hit him.-"You have a distinctive perspective of things!"- Yusuke suddenly took her hands excited.-"Let us go there, shall we?"

-"Ehh!? Right now?"- Kazumi said blushing and out of panic, took off her hands from Yusuke's.

-"Something the matter?"- Yusuke said to her strange reaction.

-"Nothing."- Kazumi said as she took her phone.-"You want to go to Mementos, right…? I'll accompany you then…"

-"Thanks."-Yusuke said grateful as the MetaNav teleported them there.

In Mementos, Yusuke started to draw the red veins, the dark aura and cold rails of the area they were:

-"This distorted realm, teeming with Shadows...The physical embodiment of the human heart…"- Fox said as his ideas were flowing.-"The same thing which brought 'Sayuri' to life can also be this distorted and awful…"

-"Truly fascinating…"- Fox said while Ace was checking the nav in case the Shadows approached to them.

-"The heart is akin to an abyss…"-Fox kept saying.-"Now, regarding to my slump...I have an idea."

-"That moment when I saw Madarame's heart and I awakened my Persona, I swore to show the world true beauty…"- Fox said.-"This is when the ugliness of the world became clear to me…"

-"I see."- Ace said as she sat in the rails.-"So you feel like seeing Shadow Madarame turned your conception of the beauty of Sayuri into something else?"

-"I wonder if that true beauty really exists...if so, can hands tainted by Madarame's depravity capture it?"- he asked.

-"I don't have an answer for all those doubts in my mind."- Fox concluded as he wasn't listening to her at all.

-"Well…"- Ace tried to reply but Fox was on his own world.-"Guess he's out again…"

-"This is going to be a drag…"-Morgana said next to her. He was forced into Mementos as well.-"I'm just going to leave, ok?"

-"Sure. Be careful in the real world."- Ace said to him before he jumped out of the distortion of the floor they were in.

In the meantime, Ace acceded to the Velvet Room and tried to fuse for stronger personas. She was in a row today as her conflicted feelings made her obsess with completing her rehabilitation by the getting stronger Personas. She ended up getting: Arsene, Nigi Mitama, Yaksini, Leanan Sidhe, Flauros, Phoenix, Shiki-Ouji and High Pixie.

She noticed that the stronger she was getting, the least useful Arsene was. Although she has been fusing personas in cruel ways, she wasn't heartless enough to get rid of him. Arsene was somehow special and so:

-"I want to request a lockdown."- Kazumi said to Igor and the red prosecutor turned towards her.

-"Who shall be behind the cell?"- the mysterious being said with a silent voice.

-"Arsene."- she replied and the prosecutor pulled from her chest the chains of Arsene tied to her heart and pull him behind the bars.

-"I have to become stronger and, you shall do it too."- it was what Kazumi said to Arsene as she looked at him behind the bars. With her work done, she left the Velvet Room while Arsene did a slight salute by tipping his hat down.

Back in Mementos, Ace saw that Fox was still drawing:

-"Fox, how come you're not done yet?"- Ace asked surprised.

-"Don't rush me...I need a little bit more of time."- Fox replied.-"Humm...Yes...The inspiration has struck me! That's gotta be it! Such brilliant composition!"

-"That sounds like good news to me…"-Ace stood up relieved that Fox was finally advancing to the end, until suddenly, a Slime shadow horde appeared in front of them.

-"Fox…!"-Ace tried to warn him about the enemy.

-"Hmp. How inelegant…!"-Fox said indignant.-"Ace, let's cut them down for interrupting my work…!"

-"Leave the to me!"-Ace said as she stood next to him holding her hat down.

-"High Pixie!"- Ace exclaimed as she used Magaru, a multi-range wind skill, over them and knocked the down due to their wind weakness.

-"All of them at once…!?"-Fox said impressed.

-"These Shadows are nothing…! Let's go all out on them, Fox!"- Ace said as both of them performed an All-Out Attack and the shadows vanished in a sprout of blood leaving a blank card on place.

-"This card…"- Ace noticed the card and collected it and compare it to the Media skill card.-"It's kind of the same type that Shadow in Madarame's palace dropped."

-"My apologies, Ace. It seems I became too passionate."- Fox said.-"I'm glad you were with me or I would have been in a great peril."

-"Don't worry. It was bound to happen eventually."- Ace said to him.-"At least we weren't caught by that-"

Suddenly Ace was interrupted by the menacing sound of rattling chains on the rails:

-"Did you hear that…?"- Ace asked Yusuke and then from the distortion door, something started to get in.-"Wah! Fox, behind you! Behind you!"

-"What is it?"-when Fox turned around, he saw a big shadow with a large black cloak, a white fabric covering his face and until the elbows with only the right half of his face being shown a yellow eye and blood. He was carrying two long revolvers and he was surrounded by very heavy chains. The shadow pointed one of his revolvers to them.

-"F-Fox! We're getting out of here!"- Ace hurried up to use the MetaNav to take them out before the gun was fired.

Back in reality, both of them were sweating out of fear in the same corner of Shibuya Station they were before:

-"That was close…!"- Kazumi said.-"That thing had a very terrifying presence...It might've been that shadow called The Reaper."

-"You've saved me again. Perhaps, you are my Theo."- Yusuke said to her.

-"I'm sorry, who?"- Kazumi asked.

-"Van Gogh was not famous in his lifetime yet he had a great admirer and supporter by his side, it was his brother Theo."-Yusuke explained.

-"I see…"-Kazumi found the analogy a bit weird.

-"Well, there are not so many who can deal with my...eccentricity."- Yusuke said and noticed that she was still holding the blank card on her hand.-"By the way, what is that card you collected?"

-"It's called a skill card and my personas can memorize it to get new abilities."- Kazumi explained this according to what the twins told her about it once.-"But...this one is empty."

-"Humm…"-Yusuke was thinking about something.-"May I have it but a second?"

-"Sure."- Kazumi gave it to him and Yusuke took one of his pencils.

-"When I see an empty paper...I can't avoid the urge to draw on it."- Yusuke said as he started to draw the symbol of a chalice on it.-"Yes...Good...This will do!"

-"You seem really inspired now."- Kazumi said as she saw happily that he was motivated.

-"What do you think?"- Yusuke said as he showed it to her.

-"Wow. It looks pretty cool."- Kazumi said as she took the card on her hands. Then, it suddenly began to shine to eyes of both of them and the symbol was changed to four diamonds and the word 'Recarm'.-"It transformed into a skill card…"

-"Amazing,Yusuke-kun!"- Kazumi said excited.-"You can create them!"

-"Interesting"- Yusuke said.-"Hey, Kazumi, why don't we do a deal?"

-"A deal? Let me hear it first."- Kazumi said while she put the card on her pocket.

-"If I overcome my slump, I might be able to help our team even further like now. But for that, I'll need your assistance."- Yusuke said.-"Will you become my art assistant?"

-"Let's do it."- Kazumi said as she stretched her hand to him.-"It will be shaming if your slump doesn't let you progress…"

-"I am grateful. I promise your returns will be worth the cooperation."- Yusuke said as he took her hand as the seal of their deal.

-"_I am thou. Thou art I._

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Emperor persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that _

_Shall lead to freedom and new power._"- to their bond, the Emperor arcana appeared and a star appeared on the superior side.

*Novice duplication unlocked*

-"Well then, I must return to the dorms. I'll complete the sketch I just made."- Yusuke said as he let off his hand.

-"Make sure to show it to me when it's done."- Kazumi said with a smile before they scattered and she returned home.

At LeBlanc, Kazumi did a sigh and entered expecting Sojiro wouldn't have heard anything about what happened:

-"I'm back."- she said quietly.

-"Welcome back. We have clients so make sure to go upstairs."- Sojiro said as in any normal day and she did as told.

In her room, she was surprised by the fact that Ann and Ryuji were there along with Morgana:

-"You two…"- Kazumi said in shock to see them.

-"Your guardian let us get in. Sorry to come without permission but you didn't answer my calls at all."- Ann explained.

-"Morgana said you were with Yusuke when we met him on the station."- Ryuji said.-"We felt like it was better to come here than nothin'."

-"What is that you want to discuss?"- Kazumi said as she left her bag on a side.

-"Where did you run away when they announced you as the winner?"- Ann asked directly.-"Was it so they left you out of the visit?"

-"Don't worry about that. I'll go there."- Kazumi replied.

-"Are you for real? I thought you would…"- before Ryuji could finish his sentence…

-"Kazumi felt pressured by that Council President's claims of her cowardice and she accepted to go…"-Morgana said.

-"That fuckin' asshole!"- Ryuji was enraged.-"If he wants to mess up in someone's issues...I'll teach him his place!"

-"Shut up, Ryuji."- Kazumi suddenly said to him in the most deadpan voice.

-"K-Kazumi…!?"- Ann was shocked by her reaction.

-"This is what you guys wanted too, wasn't it?"- she said.-"I'll go there and find a target without confronting that woman…"

-"But forcing you to go…"-Ryuji tried to say.-"We ain't gonna do any of that!"

-"Nobody forced me to go."- Kazumi said.-"I wrote that essay with my own feelings. Nijima-senpai was right about me ignoring that for just my own cowardice."

-"I can't face Furukawa. But, I can certainly check for targets...being a Phantom thief is much more meaningful for me than you guys think."- she said.

-"Got it. Then, we don't have anything else to say…"- Ann said worried about her current attitude.-"We're going now…"

Kazumi let Ann pass from the door while they refuse to look at each other:

-"The conference is on the 16th, right?"- Ryuji said to her as he approached to the door.-"Think about it better until then…"

-"Thanks for the recommendation."- Kazumi said as she heard them leave.

It was silent after that in her room. Morgana only saw her lay down in her bed. Then, she received a message from Mishima:

#"Hey! Congratulations for your achievement!"

#"Getting close to the government for information...is that what you were planning?"

"Is that the only reason to text me, now?"

#"No, no...I actually have some intel that can be handy."

#"There's a student from first-year that came to me. He said he was being blackmailed in at his job by the store manager."

"From the manager…?"

#"Yes. According to what he told me, money went missing from the register he was supposed to be taking care of."

#"And now the manager is making him pay the full amount of 50,000 yen."

"That sounds off…"

#"Right? And the guy is the most honest one I know. I also did some research online about the store and the rumors said that the manager might be the one stealing it as he's in charge of checking the registers."

#"The Guy's name is Nozomi Odo. I'll the rest in your hands."

"Got it."-Kazumi replied before stopping the chat but Mishima wrote something else.

#"Also, you know that there's something going on at school about the Council President solving your problems right?"

#"I overheard that some students are being blackmailed by a mafia in Shibuya to sell drugs and give them money."

#"That sounds kind of scary but that's all I know…"

"I'll try to investigate more on my side then."

After that, she went to sleep. She had no motivation but to read a book about girl fashion to be more charming.

*Kazumi's charm increases by 3*

*Kazumi's charm is now **Lovely***

**June 14th**

As part of the visit, the winners of the contest had to formulate questions directed to the Minister. Most of the other winners gathered in tables on a study room ignoring Kazumi, due to the rumors. She didn't mind.

Makoto was the one who sat next to her:

-"Can I help you?"- she asked without looking at him.

-"No...Just felt like sitting here."- Makoto replied.-"Do you mind? Because of the rumors about your criminal record? Or the ones about us?"

-"I don't care about such things…"-Kazumi said.-"As long as it's not hurting anyone…"

-"..."- Makoto let aside his cold attitude due to her cold attitude. He considered that he had been certainly terrible with her.-"I did not thank you for helping me the other day."

-"..."-Kazumi pretended to ignore him.-"The Student Council has it rough, huh?"

-"As far as the work goes, yes…"-Makoto said.

-"There's no way a bunch of students can deal with a criminal organization, you know?"- Kazumi said to him.

-"You might say that…"- Makoto said.-"If the Phantom Thieves were just, they will find that person out and change their heart, is that what you're implying?"

The bell rang and the students knew it was recess time. When the others left, Makoto passed close to Kazumi:

-"It's not a bad idea…"-he whispered at her.-"I might test their justice…"

-"It's not my business."- Kazumi whispered back and after turning around the corner, she took her phone and texted in a group chat:

"We have a target to investigate."

*"You found one so soon..."- Yusuke replied.

-"Who is it?"- Ryuji asked.

"No name yet. Someone is pulling the ropes to blackmail juveniles into a business of drugs and other stuff to get money."

×"I heard about that...It's happening a lot in Shibuya."

×"What's the plan?"

"We need to stay open to anyone suspicious. If they offer you some kind of service, ask for more information."

*"If we are dealing with something like that, it will be risky if they catch us alone…"

-"What if it is some kind of mafia?"

-"Actually, that sounds like a neat target."

After Kazumi agreed with her partners about the target, she went to the courtyard alone and drinking banana milk; she heard the rumors of the students being blackmailed. The target sounded big enough to have a palace.

After school, she found someone familiar in the train station:

-"Oh, it's the girl from the other day!"- it was the journalist that she encountered back when they were investigating Madarame.-"You don't seem cheerful today…"

-"Thanks for your concern."-Kazumi said to her.-"Anything I can help you with?"

-"Not at all, just passing by."-the journalist said.-"Ichiko Ohya ready for any hot topics!"

-"Hot topics, huh?"- Kazumi had something in mind.

-"You interested? I don't have time now but…"-Ohya gave her an address.-"There's this place in Shinjuku where you can find me. I'll be there at night if you're willing to get any information."

-"Huh…"-Kazumi replied as she saw her leave.-"A bar!?"

-"No way you're going alone to that place. It might be dangerous for a student and they will catch you!"- Morgana said.

-"I guess I'll need someone to accompany me…"-Kazumi sighed.

As she was going to the station square, she texted her friends about her encounter with the journalist from before. It was Ryuji who willed to accompany there tonight evening.

In her way to Central Street, a guy in flashy shirt stopped her:

-"Hey, pretty girl!"- he said to her.-"I am scouting for a model business and you seem the perfect shot for a couple of magazines! Whaddaya say?"

-"I am very busy, no thanks."- she said as she left without looking at him which pissed him off.

-"Then, what about hanging out with me?"- he asked as he forced her arm.-"That's free of contract."

-"Let it off! I am not interested!"- she exclaimed as she tried to force herself out of his grasp while he was pulling her to the depths of the alley.

-"Listen, ya little bitch…!"-before he could say something else, Morgana came out of the bag and bite his arm to release Kazumi who pushed him to the ground and run away.-"You'll pay for this…!"

He went after her. Kazumi saw with anger that he wasn't going to give up and didn't saw when she bumped into someone: Makoto. The man was going to take a knife from his belt and Makoto saw it, he put Kazumi behind him and used a martial art technique to make the man drop his knife and throw him to the floor yet again:

-"You brats…"-the man said in pain.

-"Get away from her if you don't want the police over you, scum."- Makoto said to him while maintaining his guard up. The man simply stood up and when away shouting about vengeance.

-"Are you alright, Asaka?"- Makoto turned around to see her.

-"I am. Thank you."- she said to him.-"Considering I bumped on you here, I suppose you were keeping an eye on me…"

-"I was curious about your question from earlier…"-Makoto said-"Someone told me that when nothing seems logical, you have to abandon common sense."

-"As soon as I did that with you, I concluded you might be related to all that stuff about the Phantom Thieves…"-he said.

-"That's right, you are investigating about that."- she replied.-"I am just a fan in that respect…"

-"I was trying to get them a new target. To help people that really needs their help."- Kazumi said to him.

-"Why them?"- Makoto asked.

-"If justice was something adults seek, I wouldn't had lost so much."- Kazumi said.-"To my eyes, Les Blues Rebelles care more about the public than their own needs."

-"I have to go now...See you tomorrow on the recess."- Kazumi said as she left.

They both separated ways as Kazumi kept walking towards the Airsoft Shop and trade her weapons for the palace. After that, she returned to Yongen-Jaya and bought an old console in the second hand shop she bought her TV last time. Then, she went to the batting cages to kill time.

*Kazumi's proficiency increases by 1*

When she arrived to LeBlanc, she received a call from an unknown number:

-"Yes? Who am I speaking to?"- she asked.

-"Asaka? It's me, Nijima."- Makoto replied to the other side of the line.

-"Why do you have my number?"- Kazumi asked immediately.

-"I digged it up. I just wanted to see if you arrived safe at home after what happened before."- Makoto said.

-"I see…"- Kazumi didn't even want his concern but she didn't want to be that rude with him.-"I am fine now so don't concern yourself."

-"...Yeah. Well, see you tomorrow."- he said before hanging up first.

-"Was that a boy voice I heard?"- Sojiro said to her. -"It seems your charisma knows no bounds."

-"..."-Kazumi was silent to Sojiro's tease.

-"Geez. So much for a smile…"-he said a bit shocked by her silence.-"By the way, a boy came earlier asking for you. He said he was the council president from your school."

-"I couldn't give him a proper answer for his question so I just gave him your phone number."- Sojiro added.-"You haven't gotten in trouble right?"

-"Not at all. Here."- Kazumi said as he gave him a form.-"I won a contest to visit a conference. I need your permission as a guardian to assist."

-"That's surprising…"- Sojiro said impressed.-"Let me sign this quick so I won't forget it."

-"Thank you, Sojiro-san."- she replied as she took it back.

After she went to her room, she changed her clothes to a casual summer outfit and contacted Ryuji and the others:

"Alright. Let's head to Shinjuku."- Kazumi said.

×"Be careful, you two. Not only with the police…"

-"We'll be fine."

*"My apologies for not being able to go with you. I didn't save enough for this train travel."

"You know I don't mind paying your fare, right?"

*"No need. I'll take this as a lesson to save more for these kind of emergencies."

-"Alright. I'll wait for you in Shibuya, Kazumi."-Ryuji replied ignoring Yusuke's weird philosophy of life.

"Got it."- Kazumi replied back and put her phone down.

Moments later, she meet with Ryuji and they both left to Shinjuku. It was a city in the prefecture of Tokyo very illuminated, even at night. Most of the area they were in was bars and other places of entertainment for adults:

-"Ryuji, stop looking around. You look like a tourist."- Morgana scolded the boy.-"Also, you idiot, why are you wearing your school uniform!?"

-"What's wrong with that?"- Ryuji asked and Kazumi and Morgana just facepalmed.

-"We are supposed to bend in this place."- Kazumi said.

-"Excuse me."-Suddenly, a police officer spotted them.-"You are students right? This is no place for you two to have a date this late."

-"We? No, we are c-college students, sir."-Kazumi said nervous.

-"Yeah, that's right. We are just here to have a good time."- Ryuji said as he took Kazumi from the shoulder without her permission.

-"Wait. That pattern in your pants…"-the officer said to Ryuji.-"I have seen it before! From the news about that teacher harassing students."

-"...Shit."-Ryuji cursed after he was busted.

-"Don't know what you're talking about, officer. If you excuse us…!"- Kazumi said before running away forcing Ryuji to run as well with her.

They went to the opposite direction of the train station to avoid being chased by the officer. They were safe once they stopped by an alley with a flower shop:

-"Great. We just had a detour thanks to you."- Morgana said to Ryuji.

-"Hey, I didn't think this through ok?"- Ryuji excused himself.

-"Anyways, the bar that woman told you, Crossroads? It's not very far from here."-he explained.

-"You think the officer is gone?"- Kazumi asked.

-"He is, prolly. We can't stay the whole night here."- he said.

Once they were walking back to the main road, a blonde young woman with a lilac dress and a black bandana sitting in a single table with a crystal ball spotted them and shouted:

-"Excuse me, the couple right there!"-this gathered their attention.

-"For the blonde one, I can sense impending woman troubles...or perhaps is something else?"- she said and started to observe her crystal ball once again.-"In any case, horrible disaster is coming to you! Please let me examine your future further!"

-"You talking about me?"-Ryuji said in shock.

-"Yes. I suggest you get your future told! What I say surely will come to pass!"-the woman said confident.

-"Oh...a fortune teller."-Kazumi said impressed.-"Try it out!"

-"Nope."- Ryuji replied.-"Sorry but we're in a hurry, I don't really believe in that stuff anyways."

-"I see. However, If you want to change your mind, I'll be waiting here every night except when it's raining."- the woman said dejected.

-"May your fortunes be well...I hope you don't break up."- she said as they left.

-"Was she telling us as a couple just now?"- Ryuji asked.-"Ha! There's no way that her fortune comes true then!"

-"I thought you didn't believe in that."-Kazumi replied.-"By the way, it's better if you stay away."

-",Huh?"- Ryuji said.

-"We're going to a bar right? There's no way they will let us in if you have your uniform."- she said.

-"True that…"-Ryuji admitted with a disappointed expression.-"I'll wait for you near that cinema on the station. Call me if anything goes south, ok?"

-"Leave it to me."-Kazumi said with a confident smile as she walked towards the Crossroads bar.

Even the entrance was telling she didn't belong to that place. The smell of alcoholic drinks and smoke was pretty evident. But, she needed to do this. After she entered, she was received by a hoarse voice:

-"Welcome, welcome."-a robust woman(?), the bartender, with a black kimono and a purple wig said to her. She(?) was smoking from a pipe.-"A cute lady. How old are you?"

-"Leave it, Lala-chan. She's with me."-Ohya was in the bar table in front of the bartender.-"By the way, can I use one of the back cabins?"

-"Fine by me. Just don't let a minor drink alcohol, ok?"- Lala warned the journalist.

-"Go on, girl. I'll treat you for some water."- Ichiko said with a smile.

-"Sure…"-Kazumi said nervous. It was the first time she went to a bar. Good thing it was empty.

When Ichiko reached the table, they started to speak on the important matters:

-"Agh...she reeks of booze…"-Morgana meowed.

-"Ahaha. What a surprise. I really thought you were joking back on the station but you really came here."-the woman said with a weird enthusiasm. Perhaps, she wasn't as sober as she looked like.

-"I respect that bravery of yours, girl. Let me listen to what you wanna say."- the journalist said.

-"I heard on school about some kind of mafia blackmailing students to get riches."- Kazumi explained.-"It is happening a lot in Shibuya these days…"

-"Why that?"- Ohya asked serious.

-"I need intel on their boss."- Kazumi said.-"So, Les Blues Rebelles can target them."

-"I see...I do happen to know something about that."- Ohya said interested by the last part.-"But, if you really want that intel, I will need something in exchange."

-"As expected for a journalist…"-Morgana thought.

-"What is it?"- Kazumi asked.

-"Information about that group of the phantom thieves."-she said after taking a drink of her glass.-"I was pursuing the issue of people getting mental shutdowns lately, but I'm lacking on intel…"

-"That's why I'm looking for new info to talk about."- Ohya said.-"You just mentioned you want the name of the boss for the Phantom Thieves, do you happen to have intel to share about them?"

-"Eh? Well...I am just a fangirl…"-she said.-"There's this website where people do requests to change the hearts of evil-doers…"

-"I see. On the other hand, you're a Shunjin student, right?"- Ohya asked.-"I saw you with your uniform last time we spoke."

-"I thought you might have some kind of hidden intel since it was where the first case originated."- Ohya said.-"To follow up that case, I will like to have some information form a student that suffered Kamoshida's abuse."

-"Kazumi, if we are doing this, we better choose someone who doesn't snitch on us…"- Morgana murmured to her.-"What about Mishima? He is on our side after all and he isn't as lousy as Ryuji."

-"I have someone in that case."-Kazumi said.-"I can give you his information but first, we need to have a deal."

-"Awesome. I'll tell you what I know then, little fangirl."- Ohya said excited.

-"You better be thankful. My quick wit is the only reason we got this far."-Morgana meowed full of pride.

-"You know, now that I think about it...those mental shutdowns and the Phantom Thieves sound supernatural…"-Ohya said for herself-"Could they be related or is it just a coincidence…?"

-"Well then, about our deal."-she said before taking another sip.-"The name you're probably looking for is Junya Kaneshiro."

-"Yes!"-Morgana said in triumph.

-"You should check on him first if you have any doubts. But I'm not responsible of what might happen to you in that case."-Ohya said.

-"Don't worry about it."-Kazumi said as she took her phone.-"I will fulfill the part of my deal once they confirm that he's the guy or not."

-"Sounds fair."-Ohya said.-"By the way, why do you help them? It might get you in trouble to deal with shady people on internet…"

-"It's a serious problem in my school. I want it to get over so nobody else gets hurt."-Kazumi mentioned.

-"Oh, such a nice girl…"-Ohya said.-"Hey, Lala-chan. Give her a refill! We have to celebrate our new acquaintance!"

-"Ugh. Just finish your water and go, you'll get in trouble if you stay longer."-Morgana said already dizzy for the smell of alcohol.

Kazumi got out of the bar a short after and walked towards the cinema. There, she spotted Ryuji waiting:

-"Sorry for the wait."- Kazumi said as she approached.

-"Finally. I was startin' to get bored…"-Ryuji said.-"So, any info on the target, leader?"

-"I got a name: Junya Kaneshiro."- Kazumi mentioned.

-"For real?"- Ryuji said impressed that she got a target so fast and wrote the name on the app.-"Alright. Now we just need the palace and the distortion and it's Palace time!"

-"Wait until we're all together, Ryuji."- Morgana said.

-"Right. I'll text the others to gather around Shibuya tomorrow."- the blonde said.-"We finally got a huge catch! Man, I'm so pumped!"

-"Ooooooh a real huge catch you say? I'm getting pumped too!"-someone said near to them and suddenly two men in weird shirts with hearts and feminine poses pushed Kazumi away from Ryuji.

-"What a cutie and so muscular too!"-one of them said.-"I give it an 85 out of 100!"

-"Who are you!?"- Ryuji exclaimed taken by surprise.

-"Ouch…"-Kazumi fixed her glasses after being pushed so suddenly and saw that those two men weren't precisely _gentle_.

-"Gyahhahaha! I'm the naughty troll of Shibuya! I'm gonna eat you up!"- that man said to Ryuji trying to use his most sexy voice.

-"H-Hey! Lemme go!"-Ryuji said as he was taken by the arms by those two men.

-"Excuse me."- Kazumi tried to get them away from him. With her current **charm**, she knew she could save Ryuji.-"You are getting very friendly here, don't you think?"

-"Oh my."-one of the man said as he realized of Kazumi's existence.

-"He's taken…"-both men said as they just left disappointed.

-"You have saved my entire life just now…"-Ryuji sighed relieved.-"Thank you, cutie."

-"Let's go home before you get us into more bizarre adventures…"- Kazumi said with a dejected expression.

**June 15th**

There was a meeting that day too, yet unlike yesterday; it was meaningless. The other winners just discussed about their own things. Makoto and Kazumi were in another table by themselves as if they were rejected by everyone else in the room:

-"So, how did it go yesterday?"- Makoto asked her.

-"I arrived well if that's what you meant."- Kazumi replied still serious and wary to him as always.

-"I am talking about your research."- he mentioned. Kazumi suddenly took his notebook in the table and wrote something.

-"_They are on it._"-was what she wrote.

-"Impressive…"-Makoto whispered in shock.-"Why didn't you pass that information to the police then?"

-"Do you really think they'll justice the leader without proofs?"- Kazumi whispered back.

-"Nijima-senpai. We don't have anything to do now so we'll be leaving."-one of the first years said as they went out.

-"Were you saying?"- Kazumi asked him as there was no one in the room now.

-"Well, yeah. That's gonna take a while but they're surely not gonna let that person out of the hook."- Makoto said.

-"And meanwhile what? More people will be scammed!"-Kazumi said to him.

-"Hey, rushed judgements are the worst decision to take."-Makoto stood up.-"It is always best to hear both parties' sides."

-"I might be a dull country girl but that's not how it works, Nijima-senpai."- Kazumi said.-"Having such democracy with lives in a line just prolongs the suffering of the victims and I'm sure power can be abused in order to silence justice."

-"Such things don't happen when you are doing what's correct immediately…"-she added.

-"What is your opinion, Nijima-senpai?"-she said as she took her stuff back on her bag.-"Are the Phantom Thieves just?"

-"Or are the adults you trust in so much the just ones?"-Makoto was flustered by her question.

-"Just? What? Are you trying to make me question my duties?"- Makoto said.-"This is why I'm testing your idols...I want to know whether Akechi was right about them or not."

-"I see…Personally, I think you are just lacking of your own perspective."- Kazumi closed her eyes.-"I'm leaving now as well. Take care."

-"Lacking of perspective…?"-Makoto thought deeply about it. Not realizing that his notebook was gone because Kazumi mixed it up with hers.

-"I just have the perspective of justice I always have had…"-he thought as he remembered his father and sister.-"Father…"

After school, Kazumi gathered with her friends on Shibuya Station to get the MetaNav working:

-"Junya Kaneshiro. The MetaNav shows his name as a hit."- Yusuke said as he checked the nav on his phone.

-"Alright. Now we just need the place and the distortion."- Kazumi said.

-"I am actually impressed that you got away with this, leader."- Ryuji said.-"It's all thanks to us reminding you of that nurse!"

-"Ryuji!"-Ann stepped on his foot for his imprudent comment.

-"Ouch! What was that for!?"- he exclaimed.

-"Ryuji has a bit of reason. It was you avoiding her what maxed your dedication to look for other targets."- Morgana said-"You even dared to close the distance with that Nijima guy to confirm about this group in the first place!"

-"Wait, he knew about this too!?"- Ann said in shock.-"What the hell was he doing then!?"

-"Ignore that. He ain't takin' credit for this though. It's all for the Phant-"-before Ryuji could scream again, he was stepped by Ann in the other foot.-"Agh!"

-"Can we get to work now?"-Kazumi said.-"The more you talk about it, the more I want this over with."

-"Let's get the location then…"-Ann said after her expression.-"What could be this guy's distortion? There has to be something about money…"

-"What about a mansion?"-Kazumi asked.

-"_No candidates found._"- the nav AI replied.

-"A money bath maybe? I have seen people online with things like that."- Ann mentioned but the app gave the same result.

-"Shouldn't it be a bank?"- Yusuke thought.-"I heard that's where people save and reclaim money."

-"_No candidates found_."-the map replied again.

-"Something about money…"-Ryuji tried to think.-"Nope! I can't figure any damn place!"

-"What if it's Mementos for all that matters!?"- he exclaimed suddenly and the Nav picked up that voice line.

-"_Candidate found._"- it said and everyone was actually in shock as the MetaNav distorted the space around them to bring them to the entrance of Mementos.

-"Mementos…!?"- Panther said surprised. The others were also disappointed by this discovery.

-"So, that man we were looking for didn't have a Palace…"-Fox added.

-"Of course it wasn't going to be that easy…"-Mona said looking down.

-"It doesn't matter."- Ace said while she was clasping her fist in rage for her failure.-"We have to stop him anyways."

-"Fox, where's that Shadow? Mona, transform into a car now!"- she gave the orders.

-"Huh? Well...it's right after we left last time…"-the outlaw mentioned.

-"Let's hurry there then!"- Ace said.-"We have more than one target here…"

-"I guess we have no choice…"-Mona said and he did a backflip to transform into the Monabus. Ace went instantly to the front while the others were seeing her act so exasperated.

-"What's the matter, guys? Are you going to stay there? Hurry in!"- Mona said.

-"Ace, please watch out."- Panther said as she sat on the front with her.

-"I am perfectly fine, Panther."- Ace said as she started the engine.-"A target is a target. The more the better…"

-"..."-the silence filled the car.

-"Anyways, about our first target."-Ace mentioned.-"His name is Nozomi Odo. He's a manager in a store that has been blackmailing employees blaming them for stealing from the cash register. He's the one who does the stealing actually."

-"That's totally not normal…"- Panther mentioned as they crossed the gate they opened last time.

Their fight with the Shadow of Odo was complicated yet not hard. His shadow had the form of a celtic guardian (Setanta) with a powerful spear because he thought of himself as a guardian of the store. It was because of Panther and Mona's magic that he surrendered.

After that, they skipped to the rest area to recover and move to their other target, Kaneshiro:

-"This floor feels pretty weird…"- Mona said as Ace was driving him around.

-"We're close to our target."- Fox mentioned as he checked the nav.

As Mona turned around the corner, there was a gigantic and throbbing distortion that was threatening to expand:

-"That must be the one…"-Mona said.-"It's pretty big. Perhaps he is about to birth a palace…"

-"Let's hurry then."- Ace said as she pressed the accelerator to jump in.

When they crossed the distortion, they saw many Shadows of Mementos along with Shadow Kaneshiro. He was a chubby man dressed in a black and indigo suit with a comb hairstyle.

As he saw unpleasant visitants, he said:

-"Who are you all? This is not a masquerade party, you brats."

-"We are Les Blues Rebelles, the so called Phantom Thieves."- Ace introduced them.-"I heard you have been imposing a mafia to steal money from teens in Shibuya. Time to pay your taxes."

-"These are the Phantom Thieves? Hahahaha."-the chubby man laugh out loud.-"You brats don't scare anyone!"

-"Men! Dispose of those thieves so I can be the richest man alive!"- he exclaimed and the shadows went into the offensive, transforming themselves into gremlin green men with a brown suit and carrying purses with money (Melchom).

-"Bring it on!"- Ace said as the Phantom Thieves prepared to fight.

-"Too many enemies…"- Mona said as they were surrounded.-"We have to figure out their weakness if we want to get this over with!"

-"Yaksini! Matarukaja!"- Ace said as she used the purple fairy with two swords to power up the party.-"Mona, Fox, attack!"

-"Understood."- Fox said as he and Morgana used Magaru and Mabufu to created a freezing wind that froze the shadows alive.

-"Skull, Panther!"- she ordered. Panther used her Flare SMG to blow up the first frozen wave. Skull then destroyed the rest making Kidd use rampage on them.

-"That was nothing…"- Ace said to Shadow Kaneshiro that felt cornered as he saw his men defeated.-"It's your turn."

-"Fools! I'll teach you that only the smart and strong can be rich and powerful in this world!"- the chubby man said as he started to transform-"No matter if clean or dirty…"

-"Shuddup! Nobody needs a damn coward ruining the lives of others in the city!"- Skull exclaimed to him.

-"You brats that think you're so smart because you see everything online are my preys!"- he finally took the form of a yellow pig with reptile limbs and dressing royally (Horkos).-"Alright, here we go ya pieces of shit!"

-"Take this!"- the Death pig dragon made a hop to cause a big tremor. Ace and Mona jumped to avoid it while the others were pushed down by it.

-"Yaksini!"- Ace ordered as her persona rushed to Horkos and started to slap him furiously with the trim of the swords until he started to get annoyed.

-"You little bitch!"- the pig got mad and tried to attack her with Assault Drive, just to be hurt back due to Yaksini's counter skill.

-"Zorro!"- Mona used his Persona to cast wind against him.

-"Get toasty, you pig!"- Panther said as Carmen throw a fireball at him.

-"Gah! Hot, hot, hot!"- he said as he dropped his crown desperate just to receive bullet damage from Skull and Fox.

-"That's unfair! You're five against one!"- Horkos said as he was thrown on the floor.

-"Says the one that throw a bunch of enemies at us…"-Panther replied.

-"Give up and call off your victims."- Ace said as she pointed a gun at his face.-"Or else we'll have grilled pig tonight."

-"Aghhh! Stop calling me pig!"- Horkos said as the floor started tumbling.

-"What the hell…!?"- Skull said as the floor started to shake violently and when Ace was unbalanced, the shadow tried to attack her with a curse skill (Mudoo).

-"Ace!"- Fox took it for her falling unconscious.

-"Fox!"- Panther and Skull exclaimed in shock.

-"Captain Kidd!"- Skull summoned his persona in rage using the spell Zionga to finish Horkos off.

The floor stopped moving and the shadow returned to his normal form:

-"Fox! Are you alright!?"- Ace tried to wake him up but there was no response.-"Fox! This is not funny…"

-"You promised to show me that painting when it was done…"-Ace started to have tears on her eyes.

-"Ace, h-he's not dead."-Morgana said.-"Do you have a skill called Recarm?"

-"Recarm…?"- Ace asked herself and remembered the skill card she gave to Phoenix.

-"Phoenix."-she called out the red bird with multicolored feathers on his comb that let out a light to recover Fox's injuries.

-"Uhh...That was a terrible experience…"-Fox said recovering his consciousness.-"It's like someone just impaled a needle through my heart and…"

-"Enough, Fox."- Panther cut him off to slightly point Ace at him.

-"I'm sorry...I thought you died because of me…"-she said as she wiped her tears off.

-"For real. I was so angry too…"-Skull said in a low tone.

-"My apologies for being so reckless…"-Fox said while closing his eyes.

-"Say, can we leave this for another moment?"-Mona said uncomfortable for their over exaggeration to point at Shadow Kaneshiro.

-"No, no, I lost…"- Kaneshiro said.-"My forces, my power...How can I buy off for those jewels now!?"

-"Jewels? You won dirty money just for that?"-Panther said mad.

-"You don't understand, brats. Those jewels of hers...That kind of power…"-he said with an ambitious look on his face.-"She never has enough and I wanted some too!"

-"Who are you talking about?"- Skull asked.

-"That earthquake from before, it was her. She's here."-he said and started to vanish.-"Aghh, I wish you fools didn't get on my way…"

-"Is this a piggy bank…?"- Panther asked as she collected the treasure he left behind and shaked it a bit.-"It's full."

-"What is a piggy bank?"- Fox asked which cause the shock of the others.

-"It's where you save your change money. How come you don't know that?"- Skull explained.

-"Change money? I thought it always had to be on your pockets for emergencies."- Fox said.

-"Fox, you need to learn more about finances, don't you?"- Ace said sweating a bit.

-"Since we are done here, it is better that we check what he was talking about."- Mona proposed.

-"_A new area has transferred to Mementos_."- the MetaNav AI mentioned from Ace's phone.

-"So, like, we defeated the boss from this area?"- Skull asked.

-"I don't think that's the case."- Fox said as he checked his phone and show it to them.-"We are still on the same area and this new block appeared attached to it."

-"..."- Ace had a bad feeling about that place.

-"How suspicious…"- Mona said and transformed into a bus.-"Let's get going."

The others but Ace boarded it:

-"Ace, come in! I can't move around without you!"- Mona called her out.

-"Yeah, sure!"- Ace said nervous as she went aboard the driver's seat.

After running over a couple of shadows, they finally arrived to the 'transferred line'. It was a distortion sealed like a hard rock:

-"Is this it?"- Panther asked seeing the sealed distortion.

-"I wonder what is this place? Can we break it?"- Fox asked himself.

-"Lemme try"- Skull said and tried to hit it with his weapon but nothing happened.-"So hard…!"

-"I have never seen something like this…"-Mona thought in loud.

-"Well, the Nav said it transferred so...it's like a block that moved in train to here?"- Panther said.

-"You mean this is like a palace that transferred to Mementos?"- Mona said.-"That doesn't sound so far…"

-"Hmm?"- Ace noticed the distortion took a glass form so the inside could be seen.-"Maybe we can see what's this about…"

-"Great! That should give us a clue on how to access!"- Mona mentioned.-"Ace, you can do it right?"

-"Me?"- she asked.

-"You have that ability to see under stuff! Come on!"- Skull added so she reclined on the glass seal to see.

-"So, what do you see inside?"- Fox said.

-"It looks like a gallery building and it's very shiny. There's also some kind of crystalline trees around it…"-she described it.-"Someone's moving there!"

She saw the figure of a little body in white clothes. It was a kid, from behind, who at the feeling of being observed, turned around:

-"...!"-Ace saw it in shock. That kid, with short frizzy hair and almond-colored eyes, was familiar. It was Kazuya, her little deceased brother.

**Take Your Time.**

**Author's note: Oh yeah, I decided to make that if the female MC doesn't have enough charm for June 13th... RIP Ryuji. **_**Please come back alive...**_


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Mine of Gluttony/Powerless**

**June 15th, Mementos Overview…**

The Monabus was teleported to the entrance of Mementos:

-"We are done for today, everyone. Let's scatter."- Ace said as she got down of the car so Mona could transform back.

-"What are we going to do about that sealed place then?"- Fox asked.

-"...Nothing."- Ace said.-"We can figure that out next time."

-"Why? There's gotta be a new palace in that thing! I'm serious!"- Skull said to her.-"Come on, cutie. Didn't you want to strike a palace at once so we could forget about-?"

-"Ryuji!"- everyone but Ace exclaimed to shut him up.

-"What? Agh...my bad."- Skull said a she realized what he was about to say.

-"I have to return now...Tomorrow is the visit."- Ace said to them.-"Fox, activate the nav."

-"Of course."- Fox nodded obediently as he did it, warping them back to Shibuya.

-"Ann, I have a favor to ask of you."- Kazumi turned to her and took Morgana.-"Can you please take care of Morgana for tomorrow? I can't bring a cat to a hospital."

-"I am not a cat!"- Morgana hissed annoyed.

-"I have no problem, you better take him back when you return, ok?"- Ann said as she took the cat on her hands.

-"I promise."- Kazumi said as she tried to look up to her.

-"Morgana, you're going to be a good boy right?"- Ann said with a teasing tone petting his head.

-"Meorrw! Yes, Lady Ann!"- Morgana meowed excited.

-"I will see you tomorrow after school then, everyone."- Kazumi said as she went away and left them behind.

-"And...she's gone."- Ann said in low tone.

-"I know she's bein' actin' up so shady and depressed since we suggested about that woman's palace but…"- Ryuji said.-"I think this time she's really worrying me, y'know?"

-"She must have seen something in that glass seal."- Morgana said.-"In the worst of the cases, that glass seal might actually blocking our way to that woman, Haruka Furukawa's palace."

-"Is it ok for us to not confront her about it?"- Yusuke asked.

-"Whatcha gettin' at with that?"- Ryuji asked.

-"Her protector told me that Kazumi-san's only happiness was her brother before she came here."- Yusuke added.-"While I think she wasn't lying about fearing to become evil, there's more into her fear for that woman...I'm sure of it."

Kazumi arrived home at the evening and went straight to her room. Sojiro mentioned that she got another pack from his dad, it was yet another box with banana milk packs. While she was drinking one of them, she started to check out her backpack in search for her notes and found something interesting:

-"This notebook…"- she checked the front page.-"This is the Council President's…!"

Meanwhile, in the Nijima apartment, both siblings were eating silently while the news were filled about nothing but Detective Prince Akechi's latest solved cases:

-"How is school now? I heard you are planning to visit the conference of St. Luke's Hospital."- Sae started the conversation while tapping on her laptop.

-"Same as always. I was actually tasked to babysit the rumored delinquent of the school."- Makto mentioned.-"She won the contest on her classroom."

-"I see, well, you can defend yourself so I don't see where to complain."- Sae said.-"Did you just said…'she'?"

-"Yes…"- Makoto said as he started to look for his notebook on his bag but he didn't find it.-"Can't find it…"

-"What's wrong?"- Sae asked.

-"I must have left my notebook somewhere. I had some relevant information for tomorrow's visit there."- Makoto said.

-"Is that so? Have your school or your classmates called you?"- Sae said.-"I might take you there by my…"

-"It's ok, Sis. You are already too busy to deal with my distractions."- Makoto said as he went to his room to look for it there.-"I'll look in my room to see if it fell somewhere."

Meanwhile, Kazumi took a train following the address of the notebook to return it. She knew how important it was and wanted to return it as soon as possible. On her way, she exchanged texts with Ohya to give her Mishima's number as part of their deal. She also exchanged texts with Mishima to made him aware about the situation… Although, he took it as a 'date' recommendation from her.

She finally reached the high class apartments where he was living:

-"Wow...As expected of a snoob like him…"- she thought before checking for the keypad for the number of his apartment.-"Here, it is. Nijima."

-"Did you say Nijima?"-the voice of a woman said and she turned around meeting with Sae.-"That is my apartment."

-"G-Good evening!"- Kazumi made a reverence to the lady.-"I was actually looking for Makoto Nijima-senpai…"

-"Wait a minute. You are…"- Sae recognized her.

-"Something wrong?"- Kazumi asked her.

-"May I take a moment of your time?"- Sae said to her.-"Kazumi Asaka."

-"Eh..?"- Kazumi was surprised that this woman knew her name.

They resumed their conversation inside a cafe around the corner:

-"Don't hold yourself. The payment is on me."- Sae said to her.

-"It's not that…"-Kazumi said as she took her glass of water.-"Why do you know my name, ehmm…?"

-"Sae Nijima."- she introduced herself.-"I am a prosecutor in the Special Investigation Department of the Tokyo District."

-"A prosecutor officer!?"- Kazumi entered in a little internal panic. It wasn't helping that she was probably related to the Council President that is always spying on her.

-"You might wonder why I called you out here all of the sudden since we have seen each other just a few times…"-Sae said to her not noticing her reaction.

-"I-I remember now! You were that time in LeBlanc!"- Kazumi recognized her.-"So, why are we here?"

-"I had the feeling you seemed familiar and found out about your relation to an incident of six months ago in my files."- Sae said.-"You were one of the witnesses of the murder of Dr. Shinkai Hiromi."

-"...Yes, that's right."- Kazumi looked down.-"I saw what he did and reported every detail to the police...I don't know why to ask me again."

-"At LeBlanc, I said that if you were interested about the cases of people ragging out of the blue…"- Sae said.-"I believe my cause might put you at ease about the truth of that incident."

-"The truth…? What truth?"- Kazumi asked confused.

**November 11th**

Kazumi slightly smiled when remembering that part of the story:

-"Junya Kaneshiro...Truth enough, he was a criminal the police couldn't handle that fast…"-Sae mentioned.-"However, what was that palace that supposedly transferred and what did you see in there?"

-"You seem more invested now…"-Kazumi replied.-"I remember well. It was around that time we made contact with each other…"

-"That time…"- Sae was actually surprised how she just blew her investigation to a Phantom thief herself back then.-"I remember..."

**Back to June 13th…**

-"Based on your declaration back then, you were the one who saw Dr. Hiromi suffer indeed a psychotic breakdown."- Sae revealed.

-"Psychotic breakdown…?"- Kazumi asked in shock.-"Just like the ones in the other accidents…?"

-"In theory, yes."-Sae said.-"Suddenly losing control of your mind and doing things you won't normally do, it is a shame he died while in that state."

-"A psychotic breakdown…"- Kazumi was stabbed in her memory by such a paranormal cause. She was down. Her whole probation was gained almost for nothing and she might have blamed the wrong person.-"Is it true? No drugs? Not some kind of suspicious elements in the crime scene?"

-"The autopsy revealed that his body was clear of those possibilities."- Sae mentioned.

-"So, I have been blaming the wrong person this whole time…!"- Kazumi said in a murmur.

-"Blamed? Your testimony to the police does not show anything about that…"- Sae wondered.

-"I did not blame anyone personally in the conversation. I simply mentioned how Dr. Hiromi acted strange last time I saw him…"

-"Because there was someone who caused a turmoil in the hospital that day…"- Kazumi said.

-"So, you think that person had something to do with it?"- Sae said and checked the report but nothing was written outside of the victim mentioning the strange behavior.

-"Not anymore…"- Kazumi made the disapproval look.-"Anyways, Ms. Prosecutor, why telling me all of this?"

-"I'll go straight to the point."- Sae crossed her arms and reclined.-"The testimonies from the victims of psychotic breakdowns are not enough to connect to any suspect. You are the only person who has seen and witnessed the change of the person before the breakdown."

-"Not to mention, you are from Shunjin. The school where the first change of heart of the Phantom Thieves occured."- she added.-"Those are too many coincidences."

-"My guess is that you are somehow tangled into all of this by someone you don't know."- Sae said.-"I need your collaboration to solve this case."

-"In exchange, I might help you legally anytime."- she said.

-"You are bringing all of this at once…"- Kazumi felt pressured by the woman.-"I don't even know what kind of help a high schooler can be…"

-"Listen to me. You only need to tell me everything that happened to him and also, what you do know about the phantom thieves case."- Sae said.

-"...I am not interested."- Kazumi tried to cut her off. The woman was being too pressuring and she was at risk of revealing her identity if she accepted.-"Dr. Hiromi is dead and so it's my brother. I can only move on from that."

-"So you have no interest in the truth at all?"-Sae said in a very cold tone.-"I have a little brother as well, if someone did something like that to him…"

-"I do not."- Kazumi said as she took the notebook from her bag and put it close to her.-"I have to leave…"

-"This is your brother's notebook. I took it by accident when I left the study room."- she added.-"Please, return it to him. That's all I came to do here."

-"Tsk…"-Sae clenched her teeth irritated for not being able to convince her. Before she walked out, she pulled a card out of her pocket and gave it to her.-"Call me if you change your mind."

-"...If you insist."-Kazumi took the card and left.

**November 11th**

Sae looked down remembering before looking at her again:

-"To think that same person is actually in front of me as a Phantom Thief…"- she murmured.-"No wonder you weren't willing to share any information…"

-"Is that offer still available?"- Kazumi asked her.-"After all, it was in Furukawa's palace that we found a piece of truth of the psychotic breakdowns and mental shutdowns."

-"You did…?"- Sae wondered.-"What's the relationship between this and that?"

-"I can remember by pieces…"- Kazumi said as she held her head dizzy.-"But you just did say I targeted her for revenge...That's nothing further from the truth."

-"Just because you opposed so much to that offer of your complices does not mean it wasn't your true intention."-Sae said back.

-"I am saying all the truth."-Kazumi shaked her head denying Sae's words.-"I'll continue and perhaps you will consider it."

**June 16th**

The students from different schools arrived to St. Luke's hospital. The staff guided the Shujin students towards the seats on the view of an immense meeting room. Kazumi received a text from her friends while everything was being prepared:

-"Hey! How's the conference thingy goin'?"- Ryuji wrote in the group chat.

"It hasn't started yet."

*"Have you seen or heard of anyone suspicious?"

×"Are you feeling ok?"

"No one yet and I am just a little nervous."

×"Morgana says that you should keep your guard up."

-"As bossy as always…"

"Thank you."

"This time I will really get a worthy target…"

-"What are you doing?"- she heard behind her and saw Makoto disgusted taking it from her.-"No cell phones in the conference, remember?"

-"I am sorry. Can you give it back?"- Kazumi asked but he put it on his jacket's pocket.

-"Once the visit is over perhaps."- Makoto replied.

-"..."-Kazumi frowned angry.-"Very well. Ann was right about the teacher's pet thing."

-"That's not true."- Makoto replied annoyed.-"By the way, thanks for delivering my notebook…"-he replied in a low tone.

-"Attention students from all the city. Minister Yamaoto-san and the councillors will begin the conference now."-a woman announced.

As she said that, all the councillors from the Health service Bureau and the Minister entered on the room:

-"Good afternoon students from all around Tokyo."- the Minister of Health, Yamaoto, said on the microphone.-"I am grateful to see all of you who took their time to come here. The reason why I am here today is to discuss with my councillors and you all about our current health system."

-"Allow to present the councillors."- Yamaoto said as they stood up in their podium.

-"Current health system? Is he on about the mental shutdowns?"- some students murmured while the councillors were introducing themselves.

-"I heard the Ministry of Health has someone who donated billions to the clinical investigation of that."

-"Yeah! That person really wants to find a cure for it!"

-"But who is it? I heard that they already found a way to prevent one…"- the rumors kept going and going.

-"Finally, one of our new additions to the Council, Mrs. Haruka Furukawa."- he said as the woman stood up.

-"..."- Kazumi looked at her in detail. It was the same woman without doubt. However, she wasn't dressed as a plain nurse. The hair curled up and dark eyes. Her outfit was clean as a sheet and she was wearing very showy accessories along with makeup that made her look better.

-"Good afternoon, young men and women."- she said to all of them.-"Pleased to be here. Do not worry, I am sure you are all aware of the issue and want this over as much as we in the councillor body wants to."

The students laughed at the woman's joke except Kazumi and Makoto...along with Minister Yamaoto:

-"Anyways, let us start the debate."- the Minister said.

-"Keeping that false smile as always…"-Kazumi thought irritated as she looked at the woman.

-"One of the questions that I'll like to tackle with you all is the current treatment in infants."- Yamaoto said.-"It might not be as relevant as mental shutdowns, however, it is an important issue."

-"Children in our current times are suffering through the fact that they can't defend themselves all the time."- Yamaoto added.-"They are powerless, even more so in times of adversity."

-"How can we make children feel encouraged by the hospitals in our country in these times of crisis?"- he said.

-"I agree that children are important. The issue on hand however is not."- one of the councillors said.-"My suggestion is that we should spend more time gifting the children with happiness inside the hospitals."

-"That is right. Visits from famous people, activities inside and 24/7 care from the staff in charge."- another one said.

-"Yamaoto-san, I do think you are exaggerating."- Haruka said.-"There is no such thing as a powerless child. They are all strong."

-"Is that so, Furukawa-kun?"- he asked.

-"Look at the young children we have with us. I am sure they dislike to be called powerless."- she said.-"What do you say everyone? The Minister should not treat you like victims right?"

-"She's right!"- many of them agreed.

-"We are not powerless!"

-"Children shouldn't be underestimated!"

-"Adults are just making that shit up so they can get money from our insecurities!"

-"Give the children confidence, Minister!"

-"Well...I guess you got a point as our public agrees…"- Yamaoto said.

-"Poor man. He just wanted to make people interested in something else than the mental shutdowns…"- Kazumi thought for herself.

-"Excuse me, Mr. Minister."- suddenly Makoto raised his hand.-"I do think you have a point."

-"Oh, young man. Go ahead."- Yamaoto said as one of the staff gave the boy a microphone.

-"My name is Makoto Nijima. Third-year and Council President of Shujin Academy."- he presented as Kazumi turned around to see Makoto.

-"Well, Nijima-kun. Can you please elaborate about your opinion?"- he asked.

-"As Furukawa-san said, children are strong, however, that just sounds like a false illusion in my opinion."- Makoto said targeting the attention of the woman.-"A child cannot become strong without a strong adult."

-"If the staff from the hospital does not show an example of responsibility and perseverance, there is no hope in the child to learn perseverance by themselves."- his statement impressed the audience.

-"What's this one on about?"

-"The Council President?"

-"He's totally killing the message here."

-"Your name was Nijima-kun, right?"- Furukawa said as she took the microphone of her table.-"I see your point now. You must have been well educated by a strong figure."

-"But you know, many children don't have such parents to rely on."-an unsettling smile formed on her lips.-"Their parents think they might be a burden for not being like the other children, or perhaps because the treatments cost a lot of money or are stressful."

-"You seem earnest and educated. Perhaps, now you realize how senseless and uninsightful is your argument, right?"- Furukawa said making him nervous to the judging eyes of everyone else.

-"I think he is right."- a voice sounded in front of him and Kazumi stood up. For a time, she had enough of hearing that woman spouting hypocrisy.

-"Pardon me but you are?"- Furukawa said as she didn't recognize her at that distance until the staff passed her the microphone and illuminated better on her. It was when Furukawa recognized the fiery eyes of the young lady.

-"I am Kazumi Asaka. Second year in Shujin Academy."- she said.

-"As Nijima-senpai said, I believe the children need to feel secure of those who work in the hospital with them."- she said.-"I had a relative who couldn't even express his feelings because the hospital staff was pressuring him for their sake and reputation."

-"Am I not in the place to argument on favor of the Minister as well, Mrs. Furukawa?"- she said with a tone that showed her absolute disdain for that woman.

-"...Not at all, dear lady."- Furukawa closed her eyes pretending to be in pain.-"My apologies for misplacing your argument, Minister Yamaoto."

-"No need to apologize. We are here to discuss after all."- he said with a nervous smile.-"Thank you to the students who seek to participate in this question. We can pass to the next topic…"

As the room was coming back to their boring debate, Kazumi sat down and gave a big exhale. She didn't expect to face that woman like that:

-"What was I doing…?"- she thought for herself.-"I came here with the second objective of looking for a target…"

-"Agh! It's all Nijima-senpai's fault for coming up with an answer like that!"- she started to scratch her head nervous in a mad way making the people beside her to get nervous.

-"Asaka."- Makoto murmured to her and she turned around.

-"What is it?"- Kazumi murmured back annoyed.

-"No...It's just…"- Makoto felt her annoyance.

-"Don't thank me for earlier. I was making my point as you did...That's all…"- she replied to cut him off of any conversation. He agreed to leave it like that.

At lunchtime in Shujin, Ann was on her seat eating her lunch. She was checking her phone about the latest news on social media while hearing some classmates talking about how a mafia boss turned himself to the police at first hour in the morning:

-"It might be just a uncommon target but it caused a good stir…"- Morgana meowed inside Ann's bag.

-"Yes…"- Ann said a bit uninterested.

-"Are you worried?"- Morgana asked her.-"Do not distress, Lady Ann. I'm sure everything will be ok."

-"If she thought it was for the best, I have nothing to say."- Ann replied.-"..."

-"At the end, we aren't that close…"- Ann thought for herself.

After a couple of hours, the conference was over. When her group was leaving, Kazumi could hear the whispers about her again and about how she just defended the Council President because she was trying to hit on him.

In her mind, she was wondering if the woman even recognized her. The goal of the targets didn't even cross her thinking:

-"Asaka."- suddenly, the council president referred to her.

-"I need to go to the toilet if you excuse me…"-she said as an excuse to get away.-"The cafeteria is where we the group will be, right?"

-"Yes, but…"- before Makoto could say anything, she was already walking fast.-"Your smartphone…!"

-"Agh. I guess I have to wait until she's back…"-Makoto sighed and left with the group along with Mr. Ushimaru, the social studies teacher.

-"Where did she go?"- Ushimaru asked.-"Does that girl even know about authorities?"

-"She went to the restroom, Mr. Ushimaru."- Makoto replied.-"I will wait for her…"

-"Well, with you by her side we don't have to worry about that delinquent."- Ushimaru nodded and left with the rest of the group.

-"Geez...I shouldn't have agreed to this."- Makoto said.-"I just made myself of a fool in front of everyone back there…"

In the restroom, Kazumi stepped out of the toilet and washed her hands:

-"At the end, I didn't see anyone suspicious…"-she thought.-"I wonder if Mr. Yamaoto could be a target…"

-"Doing good?"- she heard a familiar voice and saw Furukawa in the reflection of the mirror next to her along with a woman in black suit.-"Great argument you did back there, Asaka-chan was it?"

-"..."- Kazumi pressured herself to run from there if it wasn't for the woman in a suit that grasped her from the arm and the neck.-"G-Get off!"

-"Why are you so tense, dear?"- a strange smile curved in the lips of that woman.-"Not that it matters. No one is getting here to see us anyways."

-"Are you stupid, little brat!?"- she said to her in a threatening voice.-"It seems that being arrested for possession of drugs didn't make you learn anything."

-"Now, you stay here in this city living your life as nothing happen and try to ruin my chance to get up as a minister…"-she said as she was opening a purse she was holding.

-"I don't need you to tell me what I do…!"- Kazumi replied with rage and Haruka ordered the woman to cover her mouth as she put gloves.

-"Silence your imprudence."- she was taking a syringe and taking a strange red liquid from the purse to put it on it.-"I am going to silence you this time...But what is the fun of killing? Without seeing someone twist in fear first like a goddamn cow being stabbed."

-"...!"- Kazumi tried to get the woman off her and scream for help but she was way stronger and in her tension, Haruka stabbed the needle of the syringe on her right bicep. The pain was unmeasurable.

-"Scream as much as you want, nobody is going to hear you…"- Furukawa said as she was pushing the liquid up on her veins.-"Didn't you know? Hospital rooms are sound proof…"

-"That's a nice sight to see…"- the woman said as she saw Kazumi's face being swallowed by her desire to cry.-"It looks exactly like that little retard kid, your brother… I guess that's family for you."

The woman took off her gloves and the syringe and give them to another of her assistants behind her who put them on a zipper bag and inside their suit. The other woman released Kazumi and she fell on her knees feeling numb:

-"Hope you learnt your lesson this time…"- Furukawa said as she looked at her right on the eyes.-"Sweet dreams, my precious miner…"

Kazumi fell unconscious on the wall next to the hand washing table. The open injury started to bleed and Furukawa placed an empty syringe with a different substance next to that hand. They proceeded to leave before anyone outside of the hospital staff came.

Makoto saw the woman and her agents on the hall while he was waiting for Kazumi:

-"But if it's you, the Council President of that school on the news, wasn't it?"- Haruka said to him.

-"Mrs. Furukawa…"- Makoto said feeling still embarrassed by what she said about him in the conference.-"I want to apologize…"

-"Why is that, young man?"- Haruka asked her as she ordered her agents to not touch the boy yet with a signal.

-"You were right about me not knowing about those children and that I have no place to argument about it."- he said as he did a reverence.

-"Well, there's nothing wrong about voicing your opinion politely."- she said with a dishonest tone.-"Such an obedient kid...I'm sure you'll go far."

-"Now, if you excuse me…"-Haruka retired with her agents. Makoto noticed a stain of red in the collar of her white clean suit as soon as she turned around.

He approached more to the restrooms as he thought Kazumi was taking a long time there. It was when he heard the scream of a woman in the women's restroom:

-"KYAHHH! Someone call a medic!"-he didn't hesitate to get in there to help.

-"What's going on? Are you ok, miss?"- he asked to the woman, a teenager who was just going in.

-"T-That girl…! She's bleeding!"-she pointed at the inert body of Kazumi.

-"Asaka!"- Makoto exclaimed surprised as he saw her in that state.-"Hey! Open your eyes!"

-"What is this…?"- Makoto thought stressed as he saw her arm bleeding and the syringe. He then proceeded to run in look for help as he said the girl to look after Kazumi.

In Shujin, the students of class 2D were about to receive their homeroom class. Ms. Kawakami was being late and when she finally appeared:

-"Alright. Settle down."- Kawakami said as she was sweating because of the heat.-"I apologize for the lateness...there was an emergency to resolve."

-"Unfortunately, Asaka-san has been interned on the St. Luke's International Hospital not long ago. Her condition is not stable yet."- she mentioned to the dismay of the other students.-"I have already contacted her guardian. So as of tomorrow, she might not be with us for quite short."

-"Asaka-san? Interned?"- Mishima thought in shock.

-"No, no way…"- Ann was absolutely shocked by that declaration and so:

×"Guys...I hope you have free time today."

-"Uh? What are you up to?"- Ryuji replied. He wasn't aware of the situation.

*"Was it Kazumi-san? She found a new target?"- Yusuke asked.

×"We're gonna visit her."

×"Kawakami just told our class that she was interned on the hospital they were visiting."

×"And they didn't know of her condition yet."

*"What?"

-"Are you serious? What the hell!?"

*"Just what could've happened to her?"

×"We are meeting on Shibuya, got it?"-it was everything Ann said before she hang up.

-"Agh. I wish I could've gone with her!"- Morgana thought.

In the hospital, Kazumi woke up with her eyes blurry and feeling pain on her body:

-"What is this place…?"- she asked.

-"You finally woke up…"-Makoto said as he stood up from where he was seating.

-"Nijima-senpai?"-she turned around and saw that she had a serum injected on her right arm.-"I remember now…"

-"What do you remember? I found you unconscious in the ladies' restroom along with a suspicious syringe."- he said.-"Asaka, do you have a problem of addiction?"

-"...I have never taken a narcoleptic drug in my life."- Kazumi said.-"I understand why you think I will due to my criminal record…"

-"This is serious!"- Makoto said in a demanding tone.-"Don't you understand what a probation is about!? Not only that, I was the one of the big idea to take care of you here so this will most likely fall on me too!"

-"..."- Kazumi wasn't in disposition to talk to him.-"You will figure out something…"

-"I am different though. My guardian must be absolutely furious and about to kick me out."- she said.-"You are not the only one who regrets coming here…"

-"And knowing that, why would you do such a thing like using drugs until you lose consciousness!?"- he asked.

-"You can really tackle on my nerves sometimes…"-Kazumi said mad.-"That syringe wasn't mine to start with."

-"May I come in?"- suddenly, a familiar voice was heard and Sojiro entered on the hospital.-"So, you already had visit."

-"He was about to leave…"- Kazumi said.-"Right, Nijima-senpai?"

-"...With your permission."- he said as he left them alone.

-"I can't believe what I'm seeing right now."- Sojiro said.-"My mind cannot phantom why did you make such a stupid decision."

-"I can explain!"- Kazumi said as she lifted up her face to him.-"I didn't drug myself I swear."

-"And how do you expect me to believe that story?"- Sojiro crossed his arms.

-"Is there anyone else coming?"- Kazumi asked him in a whisper.

-"No."-Sojiro replied and she made a signal for him to sit closer.

Outside of the room she was, Makoto was sitting in the waiting room. He wasn't going anywhere until the girl could gave him a proper explanation. He deserved to know about it as he was going to be affected too.

-"The nurse said is this hall!"- he heard Ann's voice as Ryuji and the others turned around the corner.

-"...You!"- Ann said pissed off from seeing the council president.

-"Above of all people, whatcha doin' here?"-Ryuji said with the same tone.

-"Who is he? If I may ask…"- Yusuke felt confusing for their reaction.

-"The student council president."- Ann explained.

-"What are you all doing here if I may ask?"-Makoto asked as he stood up.

-"That was my question."- Ryuji said with a ton to make fun of him.-"Showin' worry for Kazumi so everyone thinks you're such a responsible and caring honor student?"

-"Her guardian entered a while ago and we couldn't finish our conversation."- he said.

-"We are here as her friends. The school reported about her internship a couple of hours before."- Yusuke mentioned.-"Do you know anything about it?"

-"...Was Asaka ever doing drugs around you all?"- he asked directly.

-"Drugs…? That's just an old stupid rumor…"-Ann said.-"Kazumi is just as healthy as anyone can be."

-"I have my doubts after finding her lying on the floor with her arm bleeding and a syringe next to her."- Makoto said to them for their shock.

-"No…! You can't be for real!"- Ryuji said in denial.

-"Kazumi…"-Ann said worried about her seriously.-"Why did she went to the restroom alone to start with?"

-"She wasn't feeling good after the conference. If I remember correctly, she seemed stressed out after she did an argument against the councillor Mrs. Furukawa…"- he mentioned.

-"What!?"- the three of them reacted in shock.

-"So, she did encounter herself with her…"- Yusuke said.

-"Now everything makes sense…"- Ann said as she looked towards the Council President.

-"Hey, douchebag president."- Ryuji said as he approached to him.

-"What do you want?"- he asked before receiving a fist right into the face powerful enough to leave a bruise.

-"THIS IS ALL YOUR GODDAMN FAULT!"- Ryuji screamed at him after hitting him.

-"Ryuji!"- Ann saw as he grasped the president's uniform with rage.

-"This is all because you got your nose in the wrong business!"- he said to him.-"Do you have any effin' idea of what you were doing when you forced her to come!?"

-"Stop it. We know how is to blame and he's not to blame."-Yusuke said to him so he could let Makoto off.

-"I know but…!"- Ryuji complained as he pushed Makoto.-"It makes me damn mad!"

-"What was that for!?"- Makoto said angry as he fixed up his uniform.-"I didn't force her to anything!"

-"You did. You just had no idea at that moment."- Ann replied.-"Anyways, we don't have time to talk to you. We came here to see Kazumi."

-"...Do what you want."- Makoto said mad at their accusation and he left to get a bottle of water to relieve the inflammation of the bruise.

-"You guys are too shaken up from the frustration…"- Morgana meowed as he left.-"We should leave after we talk to Kazumi if we want to avoid more attention…"

Sojiro exited the room soon after and saw the three teenagers there:

-"Wow...I didn't expect to see any of you here…"- he said surprised.

-"Good evening, I guess."- Ann stood up to say hello.-"Is she okay?"

-"She is alive and she can still think rationally…"-Sojiro said with a dejected view.-"There are consequences in society, however, for every decision we take."

-"What's that supposed to mean?"- Ryuji asked.

-"It's better if she tells you rather than me."-Sojiro said as he went out for a cigarette. The three students entered on the room.

-"Guys. How did you know I was…?"- Kazumi asked surprised to see them there.

-"Kawakami told the whole class that you were interned here."- Morgana meowed.

-"I see…"- Kazumi looked down.

-"Nijima-senpai told us your state…"- Ann said.-"How did that happen to you?"

-"I pissed her off, Ann…"- Kazumi said.-"Even if I didn't do it on purpose, I did that."

-"She surrounded me in the restroom with her agents and injected something on me by brute force…"- Kazumi explained.-"I couldn't even scream for help…"

-"That woman, Furukawa…?"- Yusuke asked and she nodded.-"It seems there's no limit to her sick acts…"

-"That's gotta be it! Right, Kazumi?"- Ryuji said.-"That woman is messed up...She's gotta be the owner of that palace!"

-"We aren't going to any palace."- Kazumi replied.-"It's over...The Phantom Thieves are over…"

-"Over…!? Why are you taking that decision?"- Morgana said in shock. How he was going to recover his memories now?

-"I already told Sojiro-san about what she did to me."- Kazumi said.-"But, nothing can be done against her if I accuse her…"

-"He contacted my father and...I'm leaving Tokyo in 3 weeks from now."- she added.-"As soon as he finishes his business in South Korea…"

-"What…?"-they reacted surprised for that revelation.

-"Don't make any precipitate moves."- Yusuke told to her in a desperate manner.-"If we change the heart of that woman...perhaps you can stay!"

-"I…"- Kazumi thought it was a good idea but suddenly her head started to hurt and her vision turned blurry.-"Agh! Stay away! It hurts!"

-"Kazumi?"- Ryuji tried to help her but she rejected his hand.

-"Don't come here!"- she started to cry suddenly.-"Get out!"

-"W-What's happening to her?"- Morgana said in shock and Ann pressed the help button next to her bed so someone came to help her.

Sooner after, a nurse came and suggested them to leave while she calmed her down. Sojiro came back from his cigarette and saw the students in their state of disbelief. He knew they heard about her moving out but only suggested them to go home for now.

Later, at night. A doctor told Sojiro that Kazumi was given a drug of confusing origin and totally different from the one analyzed on the syringe. He realized she was telling the truth. Although, when the doctor told him that she had to stay, he didn't gave the authorization and asked if she was ok with it which she was not. In the end, Kazumi was transferred to Takeo's clinic to stay at night.

Meanwhile, in the Nijima residence, Sae was arriving after her heavy work day. The mafia boss, Junya Kaneshiro who had been ordering people to blackmail others in Shibuya confessed today. All because of those so called Phantom Thieves. Her day wasn't going to go any better when she arrived home:

-"Makoto…"-she saw her little brother in the living room. Putting ice on his inflamed cheek.

-"S-Sis!"- he tried to hide the first aid kit but she already saw his wound.

-"What happened to you?"- she sat down next to him and saw the bruise.-"This was just an accident right? Where were you?"

-"It wasn't an accident."- Makoto replied dejected.-"I dropped my guard and some thug punched me."

-"You got into a fight?"- Sae didn't seem any caring when she said that.-"Why would you do something like that?"

-"Forget it. I probably deserved it."-Makoto said as he remembered Ann's words.

-"Deserve it?"- Sae stood angry.-"What are you hiding from me? Why would you hide anything from me? I have given you everything!"

-"Nothing you should be concerned with, Sis."- Makoto replied.-"Calm down."

-"Calm down!? You want me to calm down!?"- she was really stressed.-"Makoto. I am everything you have left. Don't you think about that trash talk from father about men being men."

-"You have changed recently… You have just transformed into a burden."- her words were getting hurtful for the boy.-"Right now you are useless to me. You're just eating away of my life!"

-"..."- Makoto looked down quietly being offended for being called useless.-"I am really sorry…"

-"Ugh…"- Sae took a deep breath after he said that. She knew she went too far.-"Dinner is ready right? I think I will just eat outside from now on…"

-"..."- Makoto let out a frustrated sigh.

That night, Kazumi had a dream about Kazuya visiting her on the hospital and saying that she was going to be ok just like when she was always visiting him.

**June 17th **

Kazumi woke up in the clinic feeling better than yesterday:

-"Finally awake aren't we? Guinea girl."-Takeo said as he noticed her while he was bringing up some coffee.

-"Doctor Takemi…"-Kazumi said confused.-"I'm sorry for yesterday…"

-"Indeed it was a real inconvenience that you asked to be transferred here in the night."- he said as he scratched the back of his head.-"But, it wasn't for naught."

-"Hm?"- Kazumi wondered.

-"I pulled an all-nighters to analyze that drug it was in your bloodstream…"- Takeo said.-"I've never seen anything like it...It's not even a drug people should use as a narcoleptic."

-"Even if it was, I wouldn't consume it for free will."- Kazumi denied.

-"And you didn't, right? It was forced on your system."- Takemi said as he took notes.

-"How did you…?"- Kazumi was impressed that he even figured that out unlike the doctors on the International hospital.

-"The nerve that was injected is tensioned now."- Takemi said.-"The injury started to bleed more than it should when I pressed on it."

-"A rather unprofessional injection and therefore it indicates no care for the damage."-he said.-"You might be a shady girl but, even I know you wouldn't hurt yourself this badly."

-"...What are the effects of this drug?"- Kazumi asked as she thrusted her arm.

-"You should've already suffered them."- Takeo said.-"It is a fungi that messes with your brain, in the hypothalamus, and causes anxiety and hallucinations with some panic attacks when you're on stress."

-"..."- Kazumi was worried about that and remembered when the woman said that there was no point in killing without making someone suffer.-"Will I die…?"

-"The dose given might stay with you for a few days."- Takeo explained.-"As long as you don't get another one, it will fade away as if nothing happened. It doesn't cause addiction either."

-"I see…"-Kazumi was relieved that it was the case.-"Thank you and...sorry for making you work up like this. If I have to pay you…"

-"You don't have to."- Takeo said.-"As long as you keep being my assistant, this should pose no problem."

-"Then I'll do it...I will help with your clinical trials today."- Kazumi said.

-"Slow down."-Takeo avoid her to get out of the bed.-"I appreciate your enthusiasm but you still have that drug on your system. I'll recommend you some pills for the hallucinations. Those are not free of charge."

-"I don't mind. You are probably the only person I can trust my health to now, Dr. Takemi."- Kazumi said with a sad smile.

-"Oh really? Even after telling you about my medical mistake?"- he asked intrigued.

-"Was it really your fault?"- Kazumi asked.

-"That error was well documented everywhere. Everyone in the field knows about it."- Takeo mentioned.-"I led the development of a cure for an incurable disease called the 'Crawford-Ende's disease'."

-"Although I wasn't the one administering the medicine, it was the cause of the error."- he added.

-"What do you mean?"- Kazumi asked.

-"With this disease, cells start to attack the healthy ones throughout the whole body."-he explained.-"When it reaches the muscles, the patient slowly begins to die. Not to mention, there wasn't any progress due to the low infected ratio."

-"I was working with a pharmaceutical company to develop a cure for it. Until, one day I was taken out from my position."- Takeo said.-"The Chief of Staff Yamada, that guy who has been here a couple of times...He took the control of the operation."

-"I don't know whether it was for fame or recognition that he did it, but he rushed the development of the drug to test it on this patient, Miwa."- Takeo said as he started to scratch his back head again.-"Miwa had a reaction and collapsed. The chief panicked and laid the blame on me as I was the one who fabricated the drug."

-"Really? That chief Yamada...he sounds like a real pain…"-Kazumi said.-"But what else happened with Miwa…?"

-"Her family and her resent me…"-he said looking down on his desk with his arms crossed.-"No matter what I said, I couldn't change that…"

-"I know it's not too late for you to change that, doctor."- Kazumi said to him with a reassuring feeling.-"You can get back on that superior of yours too!"

-"I appreciate the feeling but I am fine where I am."- Takeo turned towards her.-"I had no reason to stay in that hospital with the development suspended. I am just here in my own consultory progressing on its development by myself with my own guinea pig."

-"Eh? You mean…?"- Kazumi was kind of surprised.

-"Yes. I have been doing tests of it on you."- Takeo replied to her question early.-"I am at the final stage and I can't do it without you. You better not flake and get well as soon as possible, got it?"

-"Yes! I'll be back and help you finish it!"- she stood up to get her stuff.

-"That's my guinea girl…"- Takeo nodded.

Kazumi felt the trust of Takeo on her which made their bond grow deeper and the Death Arcana got a fifth star.

-"You can dress on the back while I am going to the waiting room."- Takeo said as he stood up.

-"Thank you."- she said smiling as she went to the back.

-"...I have to make these three weeks worth it."- Kazumi thought for herself after making that promise to Takeo.

**Take Your Time.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: Mine of Gluttony/Will Power**

**June 17th **

Kazumi went out of the clinic before Takeo opened it for business. She checked her phone for messages from her friends as she went to LeBlanc. As expected, there wasn't any. Sojiro saw her getting in:

-"Ah. You're back."- he said.-"What did the doctor say?"

-"I need a few days to recover, and I should prevent being stressed if I don't want to have an attack."- she replied as she sat on the serving table side.

-"Well, you are officially excused from the school…"- Sojiro said.-"The Principal is giving you a temporary suspension and the police is investigating in the hospital about the incident…"

-"I don't see what could stress you here."-he added.

-"This sucks…"-Kazumi dropped her head on the table.-"I can never do something helpful without worsing it…"

-"Are you going to stay here lamenting? Go outside, you haven't even gotten Blacky back."- Sojiro told her in order to ignore the problem.

-"That's right...I have to text Ann to get him back."- Kazumi said.-"And also, I will come to help on the store later."

-"No need. It will be problematic if you get a panic attack here."- Sojiro said.

-"Hey, don't treat me like that."- Kazumi made a pout.-"...I am sorry, Sojiro-san...for everything…"

-"..."- he kept silent as he saw her leave the store.

That morning, Kazumi spent her time outside in Central Street as she went at the theater to watch a horror movie.

*Kazumi's courage increases by 3*

In Shujin Academy, Makoto was walking around the halls of the first floor hearing the rumors. It was either about the made up relationship with Kazumi, not like recent events didn't make it seem like nothing was happening between them, or the fact that she was hospitalized. He went to the next floor to talk with the Principal as it was required:

-"Did you want to see me, Sir?"- he said as he closed the door.

-"Nijima-san, what is the meaning of this?"- Kobayakawa said with a passive-aggressive tone.-"How did that delinquent get off your hands so easily to drug herself?"

-"I thought we were clear about your role and yet…"- he was clearly mad.

-"She was fine until she raised up her voice in the conference."- Makoto explained.-"In the hospital, she confessed that the syringe wasn't even hers."

-"Did you believe that kind of thing?"- Kobayakawa asked.-"That girl got her probation in the first place because an honorary nurse found her out with drugs in her bag! Criminals are always found in the same setting of their crime…"

-"An honorary nurse…?"- Makoto asked.

-"Haruka Furukawa. I'm sure you have seen how far she got in life with that righteous behavior."-he mentioned.

-"Wait, really?"- Makoto said surprised. He made the connection that maybe that was why Kazumi was tense after talking about her and also...Furukawa did get out from the same way with a red stain on her white dress.

-"Nijima, your actions have consequences and so, I ask that on top of your investigation of Kamoshida, you give me a written report about this incident."- Kobayakawa demanded.-"Do not cut yourself in words. That delinquent is getting kicked out for sure…"

-"...Understood, sir."- Makoto said frustrated and he got out of the room to go to his classes.

For Makoto, it made sense now. The reason why Kazumi rejected the visit, the reason why she was tense talking to that woman, her incident, that woman's behavior when he found her in the hallway and the reason why Ryuji and the others blamed him. It was his fault that Kazumi was hurt because he encouraged her to go. Perhaps, as his sister said, he was a burden.

At lunchtime, Ann talked with Morgana and Ryuji on the courtyard along with Yusuke on the phone:

-"Have you guys heard anythin' about Kazumi since yesterday?"- Ryuji asked.

-"Nothing."- Yusuke replied.

-"Me either."- Ann said.-"I hesitated to even text her…"

-"This sucks…"- the blonde said looking down.-"Was she bein' serious about moving out?"

-"I hope not. If Kazumi is gone, Les Blues Rebelles is done for…"- Morgana said.

-"You said it like none of us can be the leader."- Yusuke said.

-"Can you?"- the cat asked back but he received nothing more than silence.-"That's what I thought."

-"We have to do something at least!"- Ann said.-"Like look for clues about that Palace!"

-"Yeah. After the visit to the hospital, we did check the name on the MetaNav but couldn't figure out any other keywords…"- Yusuke said.-"By the way, did Ryuji get in trouble for hitting Nijima on the face?"

-"Haven't seen that asshole since yesterday."- Ryuji replied.-"I bet he went to the Principal to blame it all on Kazumi so he can look great on the issue."

-"Can we talk about that later? Our main concern is doing something about Kazumi."- Morgana said. Ann's phone rang with a message.

-"I just received a message. Hold on, Yusuke."- Ann checked that it was from Kazumi.-"It's Kazumi! She wants to meet up to get Morgana back…"

-"So she's fine now? What a relief…"- Yusuke said.

-"Huh...I wonder…"- Ryuji sighed.

-"It is better if Lady Ann and I met with her alone. That attack she had in the hospital might be serious."- Morgana meowed.

Behind the wall next to the vending machines, Makoto heard everything they were talking about:

-"These people never learn from their mistakes…"- he thought and looked at his cellphone before leaving the place.

-"The Phantom Thieves took care of that mafia boss after Asaka asked me about it…"-he was looking for the said website where the Phantom Thieves supposedly attended requests.-"If they are real then…"

-"I need to help out Asaka before she leaves the town."- it was his determination. A responsibility he took for himself after failing to help students before.

After school, Kazumi arrived to Shibuya station to meet with her friends. Before that, she found a big fuss going on in the bakery of the station. As soon as she saw people leave, she approached:

-"Excuse me. What was that right now?"- she asked.

-"Hello, miss. We are offering our melon breads today…"- the baker told her.-"Unfortunately, they sell like crazy these days so we have to limit the amount per customer."

-"Are you interested?"- she asked her as she pulled out the last one from a tray.-"It's the last one of the day."

-"Sure! I'll take it."- Kazumi said with a smile and paid for the bread.

-"Thank you for your purchase!"- the lady said as she gave it to her on a paper bag.

-"Oh!"-a voice expressed as Kazumi took the bag and turned around to see no other than Goro Akechi.

-"Hi...Goro Akechi, right?"- Kazumi asked.

-"You must be Kazumi Asaka from Shujin Academy."- he said.

-"Yes…"- Kazumi nodded.

-"Hey! Is that Akechi-kun?"- someone said on the distance which put him on guard.

-"Yes! It's him! Let's ask him for his sign!"-said another.

-"Oh my...This is not what I had planned…"- Akechi sighed.

-"Fangirls, huh?"- Kazumi said.-"Let me lend you a hand…"

-"I appreciate that but it's not necce-"-before Akechi could say something, she just pushed him from the back to a further corner of the station.

-"I think we lost them."- Kazumi said as she was guarding the corner.

-"...Thank you, I suppose."- Akechi said as he was adjusting his tie.-"I didn't knew you were so pushy…"

-"S-Sorry about that!"- Kazumi apologized with a reverence.-"I kind of tend to be like this when helping others…"

-"I told you it wasn't necessary."- Akechi replied still adamant.-"As a sort of celebrity, I have to keep an image…"

-"I understand that but you did seem very conflicted when they noticed you."- Kazumi said.

-"Ahaha. You're right."- Akechi laughed.-"I sometimes want to get the last melon bread before getting into work and not to be interrupted…"

-"Last melon bread?"- Kazumi thought and lift up the paper bag between.-"Uhm...You can have it if you want…"

-"Don't worry, you can take it for this time."- Akechi said.-"You were very lucky indeed."

-"No! I insist that you take it as an apology for pushing you like that."-she insisted as she put the paper bag closer to him.

-"No. I insist that you keep it."- Akechi replied back.

-"How about we take half and half?"- Kazumi offered.

-"Half…?"- Akechi was actually surprised she suggested something like that.-"How can someone be satisfied with that?"

-"Why not? The point is not the ingested calories but the feeling of sharing."- Kazumi said surprised.-"Oh, but you can just take it all if you don't like the idea, Mr. Detective."

-"Ehehe. Feeling of sharing, huh? Very well, I guess there's no harm to try it out."- Akechi said with his charming voice. He was the one who took the bread and split it on half, giving the other to Kazumi.

-"Bon appetit!"- Kazumi said with a smile and she gave the bite of her half.-"Wow! No wonder why they sell so fast!"

-"It truly is a delightful sweet."- Akechi said as he observed her.

-"What is it? Aren't you going to eat?"- Kazumi asked him as she felt his gaze.

-"It's nothing at all."- Akechi said as he ate his half.-"Uhm...It does taste different from when I eat it alone…"

-"Right? You smiled honestly right there."- Kazumi mentioned.

-"Huh…?"-Akechi was taken by surprise for her comment.

-"Oh, the time! I have to take my cat back!"- Kazumi noticed the clock behind Akechi.-"I have to leave now. See you, Akechi-san."

-"Yes. Let's meet again."- Akechi nodded as he saw her leave. With the girl out of his sight, he felt like crushing the bread on his hands.

Later, Kazumi met with Ann in central street:

-"Welcome back, Morgana."- Kazumi said to the cat as she took it in her hands.

-"I'm glad you look fine but…"- Morgana meowed.-"I'm gonna miss staying with Lady Ann…"

-"When you don't sheed your black fur on the couches, maybe you can come back."- Ann said with a sarcastic smile.

-"Sorry about it, let me go and help you clean up."- Kazumi said to her.

-"No need for that. My caretakers will handle it…"-Ann said to her. They stayed on silence.

-"By the way, what was that attack you had in the hospital?"- Morgana broke the silence with that question.

-"The drug's effect. I can't give in stress or it will trigger a panic attack."- Kazumi said.-"It won't stay in my body for long…"

-"You were suspended from school. What are you planning to do in the meantime?"- Ann asked.

-"I have lots of things to do here…"-Kazumi mentioned.-"I won't abandon the Phantom Thieves until the end. We still have to get to depths and help Morgana recover his human form."

-"And also…"- Kazumi remembered the twins. She said she wouldn't fail to them and yet…

-"Also?"- Ann wanted her to proceed, but…

-"Yo! How're you doin', girls?"- Ryuji suddenly popped out.

-"Ryuji-kun!"- Kazumi said surprised by his sudden appearance.

-"What are you doing here?"- Ann asked suddenly. It was only Morgana and her who were supposed to get there.

-"Well, Kazumi made a promise and I think it's the perfect time she fulfills it."- Ryuji said.-"Mind if I take her now?"

-"Well, I don't have a problem with that…"-Ann said.

-"Perfect. Let's go, cutie."-Ryuji said as he took her from the forearm.-"We're going to a place to train!"

-"Wait, now?"- Kazumi said confused as Ryuji began to pull her.-"Ryuji-kun! I didn't bring my sports gear!"

-"...I guess I'll just go home."- Ann said when her sight crossed with Makoto, they both looked at each other and Ann decided to ignore him and keep going stairs down. Makoto knew Tamaki also resented him.

In the gym Protein Lovers in Central Street, Ryuju convinced Kazumi of just looking at him while he was training since she didn't bring any spare clothes:

-"..."- Kazumi was watching him quietly while he increased the rhythm of the treadmill. Every step he seemed to be more in pain, but he didn't give in until half an hour after.

-"Phew…"- Ryuji was breathing heavily after his exercise routine.-"My form's...coming back...but...I got no...stamina…"

-"Here. I got some ice for your water."- Kazumi said as she gave him the bottle.

-"Thanks."- he drank the whole bottle at once.-"Ahh! So refreshing…"

-"So, whaddaya think? It has pretty nice gear and you pay for visit so you don't have to be tied up by crappy memberships."- he said.

-"It's a nice place, yes."- Kazumi said to him.-"It is a shame we can't run in here though."

-"Whatcha lookin' at?"- Ryuji asked when he saw her direct stare.

-"Well, I am glad you're recovering…"- Kazumi replied.-"I was just thinking how you wanted to start running again for our secret job and now…"

-"What are you going to do once I…?"- Kazumi asked but before she could continue.

-"Wow, Sakamoto?"- a young man older than them approached.

-"Ikeda-senpai! What's bonkin'?"- Ryuji suddenly greeted nervous.

-"Bonkin'? What's that supposed to mean?"- the guy, Ikeda, asked him with certain humor.

-"I've been tryin' to come up with a new slang. Maybe it'll catch on."- the blonde replied proud.

-"You can't just do that."- Ikeda said sweating nervously.-"Besides, you don't need to call me senpai anymore. I've already graduated."

-"Good day."- Kazumi waved at the guy when he looked at her.

-"Who's this? A girlfriend? Or is the track team now accepting females at school?"- Ikeda asked.

-"Nothing of the sort. She's a friend."- Ryuji replied as he crossed his arms.-"By the time she came to school, the track team was...well, you know."

-"I see...So, how's your leg?"- Ikeda asked him.

-"I'm managin'."-Ryuji replied.-"You still running, senpai?"

-"Yes. I got into my university's track team. You'll think I'll quit entirely after what happened with Kamoshida and you…"- Ikeda replied making Ryuji feel down.

-"I'm really sorry about that…"- he apologized as he scratched his head embarrassed.-"Back then you were aiming for a letter of rec and I just ruined everything, right?"

-"No. I should be the one apologizing."- Ikeda said.-"I was the leader of the team and yet I just resigned myself to Kamoshida. It ends up that you were just his excuse to not giving me a letter of recommendation."

-"In truth, I should be thanking you for what you did. The track team of the uni isn't anything special but it's the right place for me."- Ikeda said happily.-"By the way, have you heard the track team will be re-installed?"

-"Really? That sounds like good news!"- Kazumi said surprised as much as Ryuji.-"But, we never heard about it until now…"

-"Well, the rumors got as far as me and I'm not a student anymore."- Ikeda said.-"I am sure the school is trying to make up for what Kamoshida did."

-"Anyway, I heard they are going to have Yamauchi as their new advisor."- Ikeda mentioned.-"Apparently he volunteered to put the team back on rails."

-"Why don't you go and talk to them? I'm sure they will need that passion of yours."- Ikeda said.-"Well, I have to leave. See you around."

-"Yeah. See you."-Ryuji said lost in thought.

-"Who is Yamauchi?"- Kazumi asked him.

-"Kamoshida's lapdog. He was a huge asshole in practices and will be kissing ass to our parents when they were around."- Ryuji said.-"It's good that Nakaoka and the others got the team back, but…"

-"Well, if he was under Kamoshida, he can't be a saint…"- Kazumi said.

-"That moron doesn't even teach PE. He's definitely up to something…"- Ryuji said.-"I'll investigate…"

-"You always caring about others…"- Kazumi said with a smile as she punched his elbow softly.-"I'm going to miss you, little sun."

-"About that, I believe in ya, cutie."-Ryuji said as he thrusted her with his elbow.-"I will keep improving so you just don't run away from that woman forever, ok?"

-"I guess I'll try to fulfill those expectations of yours."- Kazumi said trying to look up. Their bond grow deeper and the Chariot arcana got its fifth star.

-"Agh. My muscles are sore. I'm going home…"- Ryuji complained as he went to the change room.

-"See you."- Kazumi waved him goodbye.

When Kazumi arrived home, she greeted Sojiro before going to her room and received a message from Mishima:

#"Good evening. How are you doing?"

#"After all, you didn't come to school today…"

"I feel better."

"About the requests for the website, don't worry...I'll keep taking care of them."

#"Seriously? Wow. You work even in times of adversity, that should make people see you in positive light…"

#"Although...that will be too personal to post, won't it?"

"You got it."

#"Anyways, here's the first request"

#"Someone wants you to change the heart of Haruka Furukawa, that new councillor. The person said that Furukawa blames people of carrying drugs but she's actually the one who gives them."

"Huh…?"- Kazumi was confused for such request.

"Mishima-kun, you better skip that one...It doesn't sound so plausible."

#"You think so? The woman works for the government. It will be a huge scandal…"

"The information you gave me doesn't make any sense, you know?"

#"...Now that you say it."

#"Yes. I guess it's just trash."

#"There's still that one about the thievery on restaurants at night."

#"It seems the person who posted it was the younger brother of the leader. He refuses to post his name online or he'll have problems with his brother."

"So, any leads to where we can find the younger brother at least?"

#"Not at all."

"You don't have anything else, do you?"

#"I...uhmm…"

#"Wow. The internet started to lose signal! I'll search the rest of them later!"

-"Just great…"- Kazumi complained as she sat down on her bed.-"Guess I'll have to look for requests on my own…"

-"Why would you do that, Kazumi?"- Morgana asked her as he slid out of the bag.

-"I made promises, Morgana."- Kazumi replied as she crossed her legs.-"I have to continue getting stronger in the Metaverse…"

-"You can't recover your memories otherwise."- she added.

-"As much as I appreciate the thought, I know that it will be fruitless."- Morgana said on her face.-"Unless we find someone with a palace…"

-"No, WE know someone with a palace and we have to steal her treasure."- he added.-"This is how it has been working."

-"I see...So you guys did check for her in the MetaNav."- Kazumi said as she looked down.-"Did you get the keywords? When are you going inside?"

-"We didn't do any of that."- Morgana said getting a bad feeling of her reaction.-"We lack of discipline and you're the only one who knows about Furukawa's true face more than any of us!"

-"Fine. Deal with the palace yourselves."- Kazumi said getting a bit stressed.-"I will find my own way to the depths!"

-"So be it!"- Morgana jumped out of the bed and laid down on the sofa.-"I will be here when you actually decide to face up your fears."

-"Geez. What are you even going to do when I leave?"- Kazumi asked as she stood up from her bed.-"You are just in a cat body right now."

-"I'll adapt to the life of an stray cat and keep looking for a way to get to the depths!"- Morgana replied.

-"Well, then you can…!"- before Kazumi could reply angry, she started to feel dizzy again.-"No...This again…"

She fell on the floor to Morgana's surprise and started to feel in pain:

-"Kazumi!?"- Morgana tried to help her.

-"The medicine...on my bag…"- she said as she was moaning in pain.

-"R-Right!"- Morgana hurried to jump on the drawer next to the exit and pull the bag.

-"Hey, everything ok?"-Sojiro said at the other side of the attic's door.

-"Guh...It hurts…!"- Kazumi was still in pain.

-"I brought your bag! W-What does it look like?"- Morgana said worried.

-"Hey!"- Sojiro hurried to her after getting in the room alarmed by her screams.-"Another stress attack? I'll call that doctor."

-"Meow!"- Morgana meowed to show Sojiro the medicine.

-"What do you have there…?"- Sojiro took the bottle with pills.-"I see. Ok. Let me bring you something to drink."

Moments later after Kazumi ingested her medicine, she was starting to recover:

-"Are you feeling ok now?"- Sojiro asked.

-"...Sort of…"- Kazumi replied.-"I am so sorry...I didn't scare of your clients, didn't I?"

-"Luckily you didn't, but worry about yourself more."- Sojiro said after he let a sigh.-"So, what was that attack for?"

-"I…"- she looked at Morgana who was pretending to sleep facing away from her.-"I got into a fight with a friend by phone…"

-"I see."- Sojiro said.-"I will admit you don't seem so eager as before. You better keep that low profile, now it is for your health, got it?"

-"...Yes."- Kazumi nodded.

-"I'll go and clean up downstairs then."- Sojiro said as he left the room.

-"I'll prepare to go to sleep."- Kazumi said in response and saw Sojiro leave as he closed the door behind.

-"Morgana…"- Kazumi tried to talk to the cat but it doesn't seem like he was in that disposition.-"Nevermind."

Kazumi received another message shortly after, from Mishima too. He was complaining how the woman she set him up with was totally crazy and only asked her about stuff about Kamoshida. That journalist, Ichiko Ohya, she was really good for her job. Kazumi thought maybe she could give her some clues about other people in need of a change of heart.

She also thought about calling the maid service. Her room needed a clean up after so many visits from her friends:

-"Well, my lady, did you enjoy the "Maid's cooking" service that I provided you today?"- Becky said with her cute 'business' voice.

-"I will definitely say this is not worth 5,000 yen…"- Kazumi said as she was looking at her finished microwavable ramen cup.

-"Oh, but my lady. It was really~ hard to get them done nice."- Becky apologized.-"I had to drain the hot water and leave the sauce packet on top of the lid, that's too much work…"

-"..."- Kazumi was looking at her with deception.

-"Alright. But you were the one who requested me so don't complain."- Kawakami said grumpy.-"Also, why would you even request me again?"

-"I am leaving this place soon...I thought I could help you a bit more in terms of money."-Kazumi said to her directly.

-"I heard that. You are really leaving in three weeks if I am not mistaken."- Kawakami said.-"Nobody else in the school but the staff knows and we have been keeping quiet about it because of the incident on May."

-"...I have to say, I have cleaned this place three times already and there was no sign of a drug or something."- Kawakami stood up looking around.-"Oh? What's that?"

-"W-What thing?"- Kazumi said nervous as Kawakami approached under her bed to much of her surprise.

-"What the-? Are these real!?"- Kawakami said in shock after seeing the weapons under her bed.

-"Oh no…"- Kazumi started to feel in stressed. She had to do something before a panic attack.-"You noticed them? Well, they are all models! Toys!"

-"I have an uncle that is a big collectionist of that stuff and he gave me the money to buy them. He said there was an awesome store where you could buy weapons that looked real."- she made that up.

-"Uh-huh."- Kawakami stood up.-"You have never brought those to the school right?"

-"No. They all stay here in their covers."- Kazumi replied-"My guardian doesn't know about it because, it could actually affect his business even if they are not real."

-"Geez. You seriously are the weirdest girl I have ever treated with."- Kawakami said after doing a sigh.-"I'll say nothing about this as long as you don't cause any trouble."

-"Thank you, Becky!"- Kazumi said with a smile.-"I should definitely request you more often then!"

-"Will you? Oh, I am grateful my lady."- Kawakami said with a laugh. She then, received another call.-"Excuse me for a second."

The call Kawakami received was from her money collectors who said that the money of that month wasn't enough:

-"Yes, yes, it's my responsibility for everything that happened back then…"- she said with a sad face that Kazumi noticed.

-"It was the hospital. It seems the payment is a little behind for my sister's treatment…"- Kawakami said to Kazumi.-"Ugh...I'll have to take more shifts to make up for that."

-"Is that treatment really that expensive?"- Kazumi asked.

-"Yes. I-It seems it is an incurable disease and the procedure to provide a medicine is rough."- Kawakami said sweating nervously.-"I hope for your continued patronage, my lady, but I must go."

-"By the way, let me know if you need some housework done. I can cook and do laundry for you since you don't have parents around and…"- Kawakami tried to say something else.-"Please try to stay quiet until your father arrives for you, got it?"

-"Roger that."- Kazumi replied with a smile in consideration of Kawakami's care for her. The Temperance Arcana got a third star.

**June 18th**

St. Luke's hospital, in the morning…

Haruka went to visit the chief in medicine to ask about the girl that was found on the bathroom two days ago, Kazumi. The conference will likely keep going for a week more and after that, she will have some businesses to take care of in Tokyo. She felt mad about the fact that they transferred the girl to another hospital:

-"That brat escaped…"- Haruka said in a private meeting room where she was with her other agents.-"I will definitely not let that miner skip her turn this time…"

-"I have done as far as to keep this out of the news…"- she started to thrust her hand with anxiety, where she had her wedding ring.-"Once this conference is over and that other issue too, release an arrest order against her."

-"Understood."- one of the female agents said.

At lunchtime, in Shujin Academy, Makoto was in the rooftop looking at his phone. He was checking the Phantom Aficionado Website in case the Phantom Thieves replied to his request but he couldn't find it anywhere. It was ignored and erased:

-"It's nowhere…"- he said surprised.-"Is that really not of their interest!? I even left a name!"

-"...Maybe I was too simple."- he murmured for himself.-"I'll need some reference…"-suddenly, the rooftop door was opened.

-"Is someone here…? This place is closed."- a feminine voice said surprising him and he hid his phone on his pocket as the girl got in.

-"Yes. This place is closed."- Makoto turned around to see the uninvited interruption.-"I was investigating something here, so…"

-"Oh, it's you, Nijima-san right?"- the voice belonged to a girl with curly short light auburn hair and brown eyes with a sleeveless pink sweater over her uniform.-"Of course, no one will use this place…"

-"Oh, you are Haru Okumura, right?"- Makoto asked and she nodded.-"You were authorized to grow crops here and yet...I'm sorry they suddenly shut it down."

-"You don't need to apologize."- Haru said.-"These late incidents have hit us all hard. You seem to also be the focus of many rumors now."

-"It's a total mess…"- Makoto said as he held his front.-"If only I knew how the Phantom Thieves target people...It will be easier for me to find if they are at school or not."

-"The Phantom Thieves? Uhmm…"- Haru started to think.-"Well, they target corrupt people...The ones who have done horrible things to others and the police can't even catch them, right?"

-"I think they wouldn't target something so simply like a vulgar that steals money for need...Perhaps, someone who really has done the worst…"- she said and saw someone confused the woke eyes of the council president.-"...Nijima-san?"

-"That's it!"- Makoto said with an idea in mind.-"I have an idea now. Thank you, Okumura."

-"Your welcome?"- the girl saw him confused still.

-"I will pay this favor back!"- Makoto said.-"Let me ask the staff to reopen this place!"

-"Eh? Well, thank you…"- Haru just saw him leave the rooftop.

-"People who really had done the worst…"- Haru thought to herself.

During the day, Kazumi decided to study on her desk. She didn't know for certain if she could go back to school anytime but she couldn't slack off either.

*Kazumi's knowledge increases by 3*

Morgana was outside of the house looking for information by himself. A newspaper caught his attention about the Minister of Health: After his inability to come up with a solution about the increasing numbers of mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns that affect the hospitals, he was at risk of getting thrown out of the political party he belonged to and his replacement? Haruka Furukawa.

At night, Kazumi went by train to Shinjuku, to look for Ichiko Ohya. She took a deep breath before she went inside Crossroads:

-"Oh, dear. You are again?"- Lala said as she recognized her.-"Don't blame me if you are eaten alive, ok?"

-"Don't worry. I'll leave as soon as I talk to someone."- Kazumi said as she saw Ohya in the serving table.

-"Man...How many glasses have I drunk today? Eh, who cares?"- Ohya said as she saw the ice cubes on her glass. She was drunk at the moment.-"Oh wait, I care!"

-"...You have to do this, Kazumi!"- Kazumi said as she tried to cheer herself up while Ohya ordered another drink to the bartender.

-"Hey! Lala-chan, are you sure this isn't some water?"- the journalist said annoyed.-"If you're trying to rip me off, I'll reveal all of your secrets in my next article!"

-"Uhm...Ohya-san."- Kazumi called her from behind.

-"Oh! It's you! The fangirl!"- Ohya said with an uncomfortable joyfulness.-"Come, have a seat."

-"So, what's up? Got anything new on the Phantom Thieves?"- Ohya asked her.-"Or maybe...you are just falling in love with me, right?"

-"...She's definitely drunk to the head."-Kazumi thought.

-"Well, yes. I have news about the Phantom Thieves."- she replied.

-"Really? Thank god...my publisher just assigned me to be the beat reporter for the Phantom Thieves…"- Ohya said relieved as she was taking a serious posture. Kazumi was now doubting the alcohol tolerance of that woman.-"This will help me out…"

-"Are you seriously going to use a child as a source of information?"- Lala said to Ichiko with a judging pose.

-"Oh. Don't be such a killjoy."- Ohya replied.-"Kids these days have access to things we adults don't even know."

-"Besides, what's important now is that I have a reliable third-source party for my stories."- she added.-"Just you wait at the article you help me out last time."

-"I can't wait…"- Kazumi replied.-"But, I came here for a favor if that's not asking too much…"

-"Oh yeah, what is it?"- Ohya said.

-"I have been looking for more targets for Les Blues Rebelles."- Kazumi said.-"You don't happen to know about anyone who can be dangerous enough?"

-"I might have one in mind…"- Ichiko said.-"Oh, but hold your horses girl. I can't let my little gold goose off for one favor."

-"Huh?"- Kazumi wondered what she was going to ask this time.

-"Here's a deal. I will give you info of this person in exchange for more news about the Phantom Thieves, what do you think?"- Ohya offered.

-"I don't think that is fair…"- Kazumi said.-"How about you give me the name and you write positive things about the Phantom Thieves in exchange for the info?"

-"Hummm…"- Ichiko was actually thinking about it.

-"Hey, I am not going to let you use this kid so you can slack off at work."- Lala said to her.

-"Relax. I actually do my own private investigation in my free time."- Ohya said to her with a reassuring smile.

-"Wait...Are you still…?"- Lala said in surprise to that reply.

-"Oh, little fangirl. Let's do that deal then."- Ohya changed the focus of the conversation.-"I will write the articles based on what you tell me about them."

-"Sure."- Kazumi said. She had formed a deal with the upbringing and suspicious journalist.

-"_I am thou. Thou art I._

_Thou hast acquired a new vow._

_It shall become the wings of rebellion _

_That breaketh thy chains of captivity._

_With the birth of the Devil Persona,_

_I have obtained the winds of blessing that_

_Shall lead to freedom and new power."_\- to their bond, the Devil Arcana appeared with one star.

-"Now, about the person you were asking me for."- Ohya added.-"Have you heard the news about the Ministry of Health and Wellness? The Minister Yamaoto is in actual risk of being stripped office his title. The new councillor, Haruka Furukawa has increased her influence in the Ministry to replace him."

-"Rumors said she has been using money of doubtful precedences to pay up for her luxuries and even invested a great amount of money in the investigation about mental shutdowns."- she added.

-"..."- Kazumi was actually surprised and frustrated that her new clue was also about that woman after the request Mishima asked her about.

-"Alright. Lala-chan! Time to ceeeelebrate our agreement!"- Ohya said with that drunk tone she had before.-"Bring out my bottle and two glasses…"

-"..."-Lala was looking at her with disapproval.

-"C'mon...please?"- Ohya asked again but Lala was silent.-"God. Her silence is golden. Fine, fine, I won't make the high schooler drink…"

-"Buagh. I gotta use the bathroom."- Ohya said feeling dizzy and ran towards the back.

-"...Does she have a drunk switch or something?"- Kazumi asked herself.

-"She's going to be there for a while. You better should get home."- Lala said.-"No detours, the streets are dangerous at this time."

-"Yes. Thank you for your concern."- Kazumi said as she waved goodbye to the bartender and took the train home.

That night, neither Morgana or her spoke a word to each other.

**June 19th**

Early morning, Kazumi decided to go to Shibuya. She went first to the Velvet Room and fused a couple of personas before getting the promised Ame-no-Uzume, a woman dressed in a short kimono with long sleeves and holding yellow fans on her hands and one covering her face:

-"Brillant. You have brought us the requested Persona."- Victor said as he checked the skills of the persona.

-"It's pretty interesting that you keep on going with this list even if it is not mandatory."- Will said.

-"It's for the sake of my rehabilitation…"- Kazumi replied.-"Besides, you two also want to know the purpose of that list, isn't that right?"

-"Yeah. It will be totally weird that this list is to make us closer as you said last time."- Will mentioned and looked at the list.

-"Wait a minute, I recognize this handwriting."- Will said as he looked at the list.-"Where have I seen it before?"

-"Which one?"- Victor said confused and noticed a page with a writing different of the rest. He started to read:

-"_Compliment the client after she accomplishes each task. Don't spoil her though, you must maintain a firm tone and a serious attitude all the time._"- Will blushed when he read that loud.

-"T-Those are my notes!"- the loud twin exclaimed.-"And that's not what I am referring to! I meant the list!"

-"Oh, that writing? Yes, I recall seeing it before too."- Victor said.

-"Can I have my reward now…?"- Kazumi interrupted them.

-"In a moment, client!"- Will exclaimed at her while talking to his twin.-"This is our master's handwriting isn't it?"

-"I can assure it's not."-Victor mentioned.-"Even if we haven't seen his writing before."

-"How can you be so sure?"- Will mentioned.

-"The simple fact that it tasks us to leave the Velvet room with our client is enough."- Victor said.

-"True…"- Will said as he put his hand on the forehead.

-"We shall try to recall this matter later. Our client is waiting."- Victor said as he looked at her.

-"Alright, client. Your reward this time is the Guillotine booster."- Will said.-"It will help you use the guillotine to fuse more than 3 personas at the same time."

-"The results will be very powerful so it won't harm you to try them."- Victor said.-"That is, if you are strong enough."

The Strength Arcana got a fifth star.

-"Now onto your next assignment."- Victor said as the next point appeared.-"Take us to a place where people prove their abilities in throwing a ball with a stick."

-"One of these assignments, again?"-Will seemed annoyed.-"Just so you know, the next aid is very powerful so we will have to give you three tasks before you can get it."

-"Understood."- Kazumi nodded.-"We can resume this another time…"- and then she left the Velvet room to the concerned sign of her lawyers.

When she left the Velvet room, she saw a message in her phone. It was from the group chat where Yusuke mentioned that he was able to get the name of the target that Mishima mentioned to her yesterday. The little brother Mishima was talking about attended Yusuke's school and so, he was about to bring out the name of the burglar: Kazuya Makigami.

-"Dude, it's something crazy that someone involved into that shit goes to your school."- Ryuji texted.

-"Nice going, Yusuke!"

x"You even found the name we were looking for!"

x"All we have to do is to punish him in Mementos now."

*"Leader, are we unanimous to this decision?"

"Yes, Yusuke-kun."

"I was starting to get mad that no requests were popping up."

-"So, are we meeting today to get down on Mementos?"

"There no need for that."

×"Huh? What is that supposed to mean?"- Ann asked but Kazumi simply disconnected herself from the chat and entered the name given to get in Mementos by herself. Not even Morgana was with her.

In Mementos, Ace used the Nav to transport her to the last path and search the target on her own.

Hours later, in Shujin Academy, Makoto finished his investigation of Haruka Furukawa and wrote a much more larger and convincing argument in the Phansite about her. He thought it was ironic that he had to ask the Phantom Thieves for help when he was trying to get the truth out of them.

Before he left the school, he called Kazumi but she wasn't available at the moment:

-"Hello, Asaka. It's Nijima. I am sorry to hear that you are leaving the town, but I want you to know that I am now conscious about your situation with Councillor Furukawa and also, I am ready to clear your name."- he recorded before leaving the message on her cellphone.

In the hideout of Les Blues Rebelles, Ann and Ryuji reunited with Yusuke and Morgana, who was found by previous on his way to the accessway:

-"Yusuke, why do you have Morgana?"- Ryuji asked.

-"He escorted me. I can't enter in here without raising suspicions after all."-Morgana meowed.

-"Actually, I just found you on my way here."- Yusuke clarified.-"My question is the same though, why are you not with Kazumi-san? Where is she?"

-"..."- Morgana jumped to the floor silent.-"She decided to...be on her own."

-"On her own? You mean like…?"- Ann was surprised and checked the previous conversation they had.-"No way, could she have gone alone to Mementos this whole time!?"

-"She what!?"- Morgana said in shock.-"This isn't good…"

-"I mean, it's just a request...she can handle it right?"- Ryuji said.

-"That's not the point."- Yusuke said worried.-"Try calling her now."

-"No response."- Ryuji said after giving her a call and only getting the auto reply message.

-"It's been long since she texted us…"- Yusuke said.-"If she's taking this long…"

-"What if she…?"- Morgana thought about the worst.-"The Reaper…"

Meanwhile in Mementos, Kazumi was finally able to defeat Shadow Makigami. Since it was three enemies against one, she had to take her time to not die on battle:

-"Damn it. Just what are you Phantom Thief, anyways?"- Shadow Makigami said after vanishing from his other form.-"This is impossible…"

-"This will teach you that assaulting innocents is not real rebellion…"- Ace said to him.

-"I get it...You were sent here by my brother right?"- the shadow said and Ace nodded.-"I see...So he did this for me…"

-"I have a request. Tell him to use this key on the chest of my room…"- Shadow Makigami said as he vanished leaving his treasure behind.-"You're supposed to be the good kind of thief, right?"

-"Understood…"- Ace said as she took the key with her. She fell on the floor tired soon after.

-"Who would have thought this will be so hard alone?"- Ace said to herself.-"I have almost no stamina left…"

After drinking energy drinks and eating, she decided to keep walking until the blocked door towards the next path of Mementos. It was then when she heard the rattling chains again:

-"That noise…"- she turned around and heard the chains coming closer.-"I have to run!"-Ace started to run away so that shadow didn't reach her, however, since she couldn't check the nav for guidance, she ended up in a room without exit and the powerful demon caught up to her.

-"Damn it…"- Ace was cornered, yet a thought crossed her mind.-"If this shadow is so powerful, if I defeat it...maybe I can become the strongest."

The shadow raised his shotgun to the sky and an aura covered him. Ace summoned her persona Phoenix and used rakunda to drop his defense. The reaper then assaulted her with Ziodyne, a very powerful thunder attack:

-"Oh no…"- Ace hurried to use a magical ointment to repel it. This made the Reaper angry and he proceeded to create a ginormous white explosion under her that throw her into the wall and left her weak.-"What...What is this power…?"

-"I need to run away…"- Ace tried to get up while the Reaper was pointing out his shotgun at her for the final blow.-"I can't die in this place…"

-"Goodness…"- she heard in front of her and before the reaper could use one-shot kill, his attack was absorbed by someone. It was actually two.

-"Will...Victor…"-she recognized them.

-"Master says that we can't interfere with the actions of the trickster. But…"- Victor said as he looked at his twin.

-"To be able to withstand this guy's Megidolaon at your level is something we can't ignore."- Will said excited and they summoned a persona on their own, a bear with human skulls on the inside (Bugs).

-"Eigaon!"- they both exclaimed together as a powerful curse attack made the Reaper disintegrate.

-"..."- Ace watched with her mouth full open to this event. She didn't know those little kids were actually that powerful nor the fact that they were able to use Personas.

-"What are you standing around for?"- Will exclaimed at her.-"Hurry up and finish what you were going to do here!"

-"Yes…"- Ace said weak as she used Diarama to heal herself.

-"We are leaving now."- Victor said to her with a direct voice and they left.

-"...So much for becoming the strongest…"- Ace said to herself and checked the nav before advancing.

As soon as she arrived to the blocked path, she found no reaction on the door or whatsoever. It didn't seem like people believed enough about them after taking down a mafia and a group of burglars. That made her frustrated:

-"Open! Open! Open! Open!"- she started to hit the door with her own hands.-"I am not the strongest...but I need to pass…"

-"He needs me…"- she said before starting to hit it again.-"I want my friends back… I don't want to see that woman again!"

-"Why aren't you opening!?"-she exclaimed with all of her force.

-"Ace!"- she heard Mona's voice as the others were suddenly there.-"Why did you come here!?"

-"..."- she stood up silent and wiped out her tears.

-"Are you ok? Hey, we aren't mad at you for movin' out."-Skull said as he approached to her.-"Just, don't do shit like this again. We were worried you would've died!"

-"Why don't you say anything?"- Panther asked her anxious. Ace's silence was mortifying.-"Is this how you want to lead this team for now on!?"

-"I completed the mission. That's it."-Ace said as she walked towards them and Skull followed her.

-"Here."- Ace gave Fox the key that Makigami gave to her.-"The Shadow of Kazuya Makigami asked me to give it to his brother."

-"I see…"- Fox just took the key.

-"Ace!"- Morgana exclaimed to her as she was taking her phone.

-"Leave me alone."- she limited to answer as all of them were brought back to reality, in a corner of Shibuya's train station.

-"Kazumi-san, I have a question before you leave."- Yusuke said to her.

-"What is it?"- Kazumi asked.-"I can't help you with the keywords to Furukawa's palace."

-"Why do you fear her?"- Yusuke asked.-"She made all these horrible stuff to you and your family…"

-"I already said that I don't want to become like her."- Kazumi replied. Suddenly, her phone vibrated and she received a text from Mishima.

-"It's Mishima-kun."- she said as she read the message:

#"Hey, Asaka."

#"This might be serious."

#"Remember the trash post that was posted yesterday? The same person requested the same target and added even more information."

#"It says here that Furukawa is dealing with potentially dangerous drugs and uses them to blackmail people into believing they are drug addicts and violent."

"..."-she texted.

#"Asaka?"

"Who wrote that post?"

#"It's anonymous still…"

"Ask the person to leave their name."

"I need to make sure this is not a mistake at all."

#"I get what you mean. I'll try to get that person."-Kazumi then proceed to cut the conversation.

-"Are you going back there alone?"- Ann asked her.

-"No. I'm going home now."- Kazumi replied.-"I am exhausted."

-"For real…"- Ryuji said as he noticed her mood.

-"Allow me to remind you that we are still a group. If you need to go to Mementos, we will go with you."- Yusuke said to her.

-"I know, everyone."- Kasumi said.-"Morgana, are you coming?"

-"I'll leave the key on the Makigami's house then I'll catch up to you."- Morgana said.

-"Do as you want."- Kazumi said as she left them.-"I will wait around central street."

-"Yusuke, will you guide me?"- Morgana asked and he did as told.

-"It doesn't sound like we are getting our leader back any time soon…"- Ryuji said to Ann who was looking down.

-"You don't say."- she replied mad.-"I am starting to get tired of this…"

-"What if it is our fault? Because we suggested her to do it…"- Ann said.

-"You are overthinking it."- Ryuji said back.-"It's obviously that bitch's fault. After all, she was the one who assaulted Kazumi twice."

-"Not to mention that boot-licking good for nothing president…"- Ryuji said mad as he kicked some dirt.

In the evening, Kazumi arrived home with Morgana. She changed her clothes and saw a message on her voicemail:

-"I don't recognize this number…"- she said as she played the message:

-"_Hello, Asaka. It's Nijima. I am sorry to hear that you are leaving the town, but I want you to know that I am now conscious about your situation with Councillor Furukawa and also, I am ready to clear your name._"- Morgana hear that message from the couch as well and saw Kazumi's shocked face that suddenly turned pissed off as she almost crushed her phone on her hands.

-"I can't believe this…"- Kazumi said.-"It must have been him…"

-"Is something wrong?"- Morgana asked her.

-"I am at my limit now."- Kazumi said trying to contain her anger now.-"It is not only you nor the others now…"

-"First it was that message in the forum, then Ohya-san's information and now this…"-Kazumi explained.-"FINE! Damn it!"

-"I will go to that woman's palace!"- she raised her voice in anger. Good thing that it was that Sojiro was not present.

-"Huh…?"- Morgana was somehow confused by her reaction.-"Why are you taking that decision now?"

-"Nijima-senpai, he must have wrote on the Phansite a post about Furukawa."- Kazumi said.-"If he knows about this and I do nothing, he will surely suspect our identities."

She proceeded to communicate to Mishima to cancel the search of the one who posted that and also:

"We are doing this."- she texted in the group chat.

-"Kazumi! We are doing what…?"- Ryuji was the one to reply first.

"Let's do our meeting at Nanai Bridge in Inokashira Park."

"We are going to that palace."

-"For real?"

×"To the Palace!?"

*"How unprecedented."

*"What made you change your mind?"

"I will explain tomorrow."

"I will wait for you guys at the entrance of the Academy."

*"Roger."

×"Fine, I guess…"

-"Glad to have you back, cutie!".

She stopped the conversation as Morgana was watching over her shoulder:

-"Look at that, everyone is still willing to believe in you after what you've done today."- the cat said.

-"I know…"- Kazumi replied.-"Let's get some rest…"

**June 20th**

Kazumi was eating Sojiro's famous curry early morning:

-"..."- Kazumi stopped eating suddenly as she heard the news talking about the psychotic breakdown of the manager of a store who ended up taking nude photos of him during the job.

-"What's wrong?"- Sojiro asked her seeing her sudden mood change.

-"It's nothing. I can't stop thinking that in a few weeks, I will never taste this delicious curry again."- she replied.

-"I see…"-Sojiro replied.

-"Hey, Sojiro-san. Have you ever felt that everything you have done might have been wrong?"- Kazumi suddenly asked.-"Outside of taking a person like me that is…"

-"You are asking for something very problematic."- Sojiro replied.-"But, yes, I have had those days…"

-"That is why I stay here in this cafe of my own...away from starting and getting involved in troubles."- he added as he started grinding some grains.

-"Like if it was your own bubble, huh?"- Kazumi said silently and she started to eat again until she finished her plate.

Later, Kazumi went to the surroundings of Aoyama-Itchome station at the time her teammates will get out of classes:

-"Asaka!"-to her surprise, she was recognized by Makoto as she waited near the vending machines.

-"Nijima-senpai…"- Kazumi looked at him with resentment after she grasped her tea can.

-"Are you feeling alright?"- he asked feeling unwelcomed.

-"Yes."- Kazumi replied coldly.-"I received your voice message. What exactly did you do to clear my name?"

-"I did exactly as you would have done."- he replied.

-"I knew it. You were the one who wrote that post in the website."- Kazumi was growing irritated.

-"Wait… How do you know it was me?"- Makoto suddenly realized of the possibilities.-"I made sure to not lead to any indications that it was me."

-"That's not your business."-Kazumi exclaimed at him.-"Why did you have to get into this!? It has nothing to do with you!"

-"Stop it. Of course it has."- Makoto replied serious.-"I didn't get this bruise in my face for nothing!"

-"What does that have to do with me?"- Kazumi said.-"If you so much want to get into the side of the Principal, you didn't even need to request that, you know?"

-"I know that...but…"- Makoto was getting pushed by the fact that he was being accused of being a teacher's pet yet again.-"I am not doing this for my own benefit."

-"Nor mine it seems. You just made a burden for me."- Kazumi started to feel the stress coming in and looked for her pills at the sight of Makoto being shock for being called a burden yet again.

-"I am leaving now…"- Kazumi said after taking her pills.

-"Kazumi!"- Ryuji and Ann noticed her as they were going to Aoyama-Itchome.

-"Hello. Are we ready?"- Kazumi went with them.

-"You bet!"- Ryuji said excited and noticed the president.-"What's with this guy?"

-"We'll talk later about that."- she replied.

-"Wait…!"- Makoto tried to call out for her after leaving his shock. He noticed the teens were already gone and decided to follow them. He wasn't going let it slide. He had to make his intentions of helping her clear.

They reunited in the Nanai bridge near the park where no public was passing by at that time of the day:

-"So, is this our new hideout?"- Yusuke asked.-"The atmosphere is lovely…"

-"You might call it like that."- Kazumi replied.-"We can't keep being in a public area like the train station anymore."

-"So, care to explain the change of opinion?"- Ann said.

-"..."- Kazumi was doubting to tell them the truth.-"I just keep getting signs that I have to do this."

-"Not to mention, Nijima-senpai figured out about my issues with Furukawa and asked the Phantom Thieves to change her heart. If we don't do it, he might be smart enough to figure out our identities."- she added.

-"Dude…"- Ryuji reactioned shocked.-"We can't let that happen!"

-"Just great…"- Ann said ironically.

-"So we agree anonymously to target for Furukawa's heart?"- Yusuke asked and the rest of them nodded in response.

-"Alright. So, let's get with the keywords."- Morgana meowed as he stood in the bridge's handles. Makoto finally reached them in the park near the pathway to the bridge.

-"There they are…"- Makoto said trying to recover his breath.-"Yusuke Kitagawa is there too…"

-"Since her palace was transferred to Mementos, the location might be out of hands for now."-Morgana said.-"We should start with the distortion."

-"A distortion, huh?"- Ann said.-"Well, Kazumi said she saw a sort of gallery through the glass wall…"

-"There's also what Shadow Kaneshiro said about jewels…"- Yusuke said.

-"A gallery and jewels, huh?"- Ryuji summarized.-"Perhaps, a stone museum?"

-"_Candidate not found._"- the AI replied to his voice in Kazumi's phone.

-"What about an auction house?"- Ann said but it was the same message.

-"How about it Kazumi-san? Does anything you saw about her rang clues about jewels or a gallery?"- Yusuke asked.

-"She was wearing simple but pretty jewerly in the conference…"- Kazumi remembered.

-"So, she likes jewels? I guess we can know what is the treasure now…"- Morgana said.-"But, anything to do with her distortion?"

-"A Jewel Exhibition? A fly market?"-Ryuji tried again but no results were found.-"Well, this is hard… Where else you can find jewels?"

-"Find…?"- Kazumi suddenly remembered what Haruka said when she was losing consciousness: "_Sweet dreams, my precious miner_".

-"A miner…"-she murmured.

-"What did you say?"- Morgana asked.

-"It's a mine."- Kazumi said in a louder voice.

-"_Results found._"-the AI picked it up.

-"A mine…?"- Ann said.-"That was hard to pick up considering the gallery building appearance…"

-"It might be just for show."- Morgana explained.-"The true palace might be hiding underground."

-"What do we do about the location now?"- Yusuke asked.-"Considering it is transferred, it should be somewhere in your hometown."

-"The Koshigaya Hospital?"- Kazumi said but there was no results found.

-"No results? What about the Ministry of Health building?"- Ann asked but it was the same.

-"I finally caught up with you!"- Makoto said as he came into their reunion.

-"Do you have any business with us? We are busy here."- Yusuke was the first one to speak.

-"Nijima-senpai…Why have you followed us?"- Kazumi said to him with a cold tone.

-"I will make myself clear."- Makoto said as he stood up.-"My only intention to contact the Phantom Thieves was to help you."

-"You were right."- he looked at Ann and Ryuji.-"I was at fault that Furukawa did whatever she did to Asaka in the bathroom. I failed as the council president I am supposed to be and, that haunted me back."

-"If that is a burden, then let me do something else to help! Anything will do!"- he said with an honest tone as he closed his eyes.

-"I don't we do need anything from you…"- Ann replied.-"Right, Kazumi?"

-"I agree."- Kazumi said.-"You should just leave this be."

-"Yeah. It's not like Mr. president has any idea of Furukawa's first office or somethin'."- Ryuji said out loud which caught the attention of the others.

-"You idiot!"- Morgana scolded him.-"Why can't you keep your mouth shut for a second!?"

-"I-Ignore what he said!"- Kazumi suddenly exclaimed.

-"Yes. He was joking. Ah, Ryuji, you big fool…"- Ann said.

-"Furukawa's first office?"- Makoto wondered.-"That's easy to figure out. It should be the one in Dokkyo Medical University as the earliest records of her career show up."

-"_Candidate found. Beginning navigation._"- the AI said as the MetaNav started to distort everything surrounding them including Makoto.

-"What's wrong?"- Makoto saw them being nervous and suddenly a humming noise gave him a headache as they were transported right in front of that Mementos floor with the glass seal.

-"We are in Mementos…"- Ace said impressed and suddenly the glass wall between Mementos and the other palace was shattered, allowing them to pass.

-"It opened!"- Mona said impressed. Ace used her third eye to check for anyone suspicious.

-"W-What the-!?"- Makoto reacted impacted by their surroundings and the five that stood in front of him.

-"Great. He was dragged inside here as well."- Panther said sarcastic.

-"It makes sense since he was the one who said the last keyword."- Fox mentioned.

-"Those voices…"- Makoto tried to make sense of what was going on.-"Are you all…?"

-"Hey, leader. We have a problem here."- Skull said.

-"..."- Ace saw the same person as before in between the bushes, her brother.

-"Ace?"- Mona brought her attention back and she turned around to see the others.

-"It's nothing."- she said.-"Since Nijima-senpai is here, I think there's no point in hiding it out."

-"Asaka…?"- he asked confused and they went into the yard of the gallery to leave Mementos.

They explained him everything about their identities, where they were, what was Mona and the reason he was dragged there:

-"I see...A world where people's desires are manifested as another reality designed at their liking."- Makoto summarized.-"And you all are in effect, Les Blues Rebelles, the so called Phantom Thieves."

-"That's right. We don't have anything about blue tho."- Skull commented.

-"Are we a joke to you, Skull?"- Ace said crossing her arms as she stood next to Fox.

-"That's not relevant!"- Mona scolded them and Makoto approached to him.

-"And this one here is the cat you carry around, Asaka."- he said.

-"I am not a cat!"- Mona complained swaying his paws up and down. Makoto took one of them and pressed it softly.-"Mew!"

-"So soft and tiny…"- he said as he was analyzing it but he actually felt like he could start petting Mona.-"Good boy, good boy…"

-"Meow~! It does feel good!"- Mona was totally enchanted to the confused sight of the others.

-"Anyways, we can't let you in with us to this place."- Panther said.

-"Why not? I was able to get in here like you guys."- Makoto said as he was rubbing Mona's back.

-"You mentioned earlier that you wanted to help our leader."- Fox mentioned.-"Since we managed to get here thanks to you, I think your role is already done."

-"Fox is right. Besides, what expects us inside that place is nothing but battles."- Ace said as she took Mona apart from him.

-"No problem. I am black belt in Akido."- Makoto said as he stood up.

-"Seriously, you are very persistent."- Panther said annoyed.-"Are you realizing that you are willing to help the same Phantom Thieves that you were snooping about the whole last month?"

-"I don't see an issue."- Makoto said.-"After all, you already showed to me that you are just. You took care of the mafia that was assaulting students from Shujin."

-"Sister!"-Ace heard a voice behind her and saw the kid waving at her in the distance.

-"Kazuya…"-she saw the boy smiling. Why and since when was he there? Was he an illusion? Why did he looked so similar to the same Kazuya that she saw for the last time?

**Take Your Time.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: Mine of Gluttony/The Laws of the Metal Rider**

**June 20th, in Furukawa's Palace…**

While the rest of the party was trying to get Makoto out of the Metaverse rationally, Ace saw a figure of a kid, Kazuya, waving at her and smiling:

-"Sister!"- exclaimed the boy joyfully.

-"Kazuya…"- Ace couldn't help herself but to run towards the boy.

-"Ace! Hey, where are you going!?"- Mona noticed that she left and they followed her running. The Kazuya she was seeing started to run as he was playing a tag game and he simply was vanished as soon as she got to the entry.

-"Kazuya…?"- she wondered where he had gone.

-"Why the hurry? Shouldn't we just return Nijima home?"-Fox asked her.

-"Who are those people?"- Makoto asked as he saw a line up of people in luxurious fashion in the entry.

-"They are not real. Just people inside Furukawa's head."- Panther said.

-"Why don't we pretend to be in line to enter?"- Makoto said.

-"Are you crazy? That's a lame way for Phantom Thieves to get in for a mission!"- Skull exclaimed.

-"You seriously need to leave…"- Panther tried to insist but...

-"...He's gone."- Fox said as they saw Makoto going straight to the guard in the door.

-"Wait!"- Ace went with him and as soon as she crossed stepped on the first staircase, her thief suit disappeared.-"Huh?"

-"Can I help you, kid?"-Kasumi ignore the issue when she saw that Makoto was already confronting the shadow guard and went next to him.

-"I wish to know how to access this gallery and see Mrs. Furukawa."- Makoto asked.

-"Access? You need an invitation from her."- the shadow said.-"But it's a long line for it."

-"Unless of course, you want to pay your way to it."- the shadow said with a smirk.

-"I see, then, how about you tell her that I know her secrets and I will spoke all of them to the police?"- he suddenly said.

-"What are you doing!?"- Kasumi murmured at him anxious.

-"You are suddenly irritating kid. Leave before I get serious."- the shadow said.

-"F-Forgive him, sir!"- Kazumi said to the guard.-"We are just leaving-!"

-"Wait, you. I have seen you before…"- the shadow said.

-"Me…?"- Kasumi felt nervous that a shadow could recognize her so easily.

-"Yeah. You are out of your workplace!"- the shadow said turning mad and other two popped up.

-"This is bad…"- Kazumi said nervous.-"Run! Now!"- she exclaimed to Makoto and tried to run away but she was taken by the shadows.

-"You are not supposed to be outside. Madam Haruka will be unpleased."- one of the shadow said.

-"Asaka!"- Makoto tried to get the other shadows to release her but he was just pushed away and the others had to intercede. They were also changed back to their uniforms.

-"Release her at once!"- Ryuji exclaimed at them while Mona was checking on Makoto.

-"What is the ruckus!?"- from a megaphone at the entrance, the voice of Furukawa was heard.

-"Madam! A miner has escaped and there are other kids with her claiming to know your secrets."- the first guard explained.

-"I see…"- she said.-"Invite them all inside. Including the miner."

-"Roger, Madam."- he said and the shadow released Kazumi.-"You heard her well. Behave yourself and go in, brats."

-"I am not following the rules of your damn boss."- Ryuji said.

-"Let's go inside."- Kazumi said to the others.-"There's something weird going on in this place…"

-"Nijima-senpai, stay close to us."- she said to him and he couldn't help but to agree disappointed of being useless again.

In the inside of the gallery, there was many wealthy looking people. All of them were adults looking at the exhibition of precious stones and jewelry. It was all dazzling, no matter where you looked at. Kazumi and the others were watching the setting cautiously:

-"This place is not so different from Madarame's museum."- Yusuke said.

-"First your clothes turned back and now she invites us inside…"- Mona said.-"Is she actually not seeing us as invaders?"

-"...She must see us just like kids she can toy with."- Kazumi mentioned.-"We are just weak to her."

-"That really contradicts what she said on the conference…"- Makoto mentioned.-"About the children being stronger and that they are not victims."

-"Uh...I don't get any of this but aren't we supposed to be looking for a mine?"- Ryuji mentioned.

-"A mine…?"- Makoto asked.

-"If I recall, she did call Kazumi a 'miner' earlier."- Mona mentioned.

-"So, according to her cognition, Kazumi works for her…"- Ann said.

-"Sis!"- Kazumi heard that voice again and saw the little boy at the end of the hall, where the light didn't reach out. He was asking her to come.

-"Should we go further in, everyone?"- Kazumi asked to them as she made signal with her head towards the dark end.

-"You think it goes that way?"- Mona asked and saw no one there. Kazumi just nodded.

-"There's no guards...How strange…"- Yusuke said.

-"Wait, are we going to that...dark place?"- Makoto said nervous.

-"Ah, yeah. Follow us or get trapped here, Mr. President."- Ryuji said with a bitter tone.

-"Oh, I AM going too."- Makoto clarified offended by his hostility.

As they approached to the dark hallway, Kazumi was looking for any passages or suspicious elements, yet everything was empty and then, Kasumi noticed some signals:

-"It's so weird. Why is only that exhibition front illuminated?"- Ann asked.

-"That can only be the side Furukawa shows to people…"- Mona said.-"Those jewels are so shiny that the guests don't care for everything else."

-"So, this way goes to a garden and this one goes to a second floor."- Kazumi said as she checked the signals.

-"If we are going to a mine, we should avoid the second floor obviously."- Yusuke said.

-"It's not like we can access it either."- Kazumi said as she saw that there was but another glass seal on that floor.-"Let's move on to the garden."

-"Hey, hold on! Is this place going to keep expanding on the darkness?"- Makoto asked anxious but after being left behind, he kept walking.

From the second floor, an elevator descended followed by a shining light that illuminated the hall:

-"Madam, those brats that were invited earlier are moving towards the garden."- a Shadow that dropped from the elevator said and a woman in a pompous coat, with a long and shiny green dress, crystal slippers, decorative and brilliant necklaces and with her skin covered in glitter.

-"Oh, kids. They can't stay quiet in one place, can they?"-she said before she blow smoke from the cigar she had.-"As long as they don't go further in, there is no need to give them a painful time…"

In the garden, there were less guests. The place had a labyrinth of bushes with rubies growing in the shape of roses:

-"This place is shining too…"- Yusuke said.

-"Hey, you think all these jewels are authentic?"- Ryuji asked with an ambitious grin on his face.-"Imagine the money we could make with a few of these…"

-"Hey! I thought you were here to change Furukawa's heart."- Makoto scolded him.

-"Well, to be honest, it's not like that woman is going to figure out we stole them from here even."- Ann commented.

-"You better not touch anything!"- Mona said to them.-"We don't know if security is going to come at us."

-"What if they are just for show?"- Kazumi asked and she took one that fell on the floor and split in half.-"Oh...It's just glass…"

-"Hey! Kids!"- a guard shadow came to them angry.-"Haven't you be told to look and not touch!?"

-"They noticed us. Run!"- Mona said in panic and they ran inside the labyrinth.-"Ace, try to find the exit!"

-"Roger!"- Kazumi tried to see the perimeter with her third eye and saw the yellow aura of a person. She followed it to see who it was and only found a hole in the ground that was previously covered by a podium with blue sapphire flowers.

-"This looks like a secret passage…"- Mona said and he looked at Kazumi who was confused.-"What's your call, leader?"

-"Let's go inside."- Kazumi replied to him.-"I am sure we will finally find that mine."

-"I hope it isn't dark there…"- Makoto murmured for himself before going after the others.

The secret passage followed with stairs until they arrived to the entrance of what they were looking for:

-"_The Mine. New miners grab your picks and lights and get inside the mine car for your respective area._"- Ann read in one of the signs.

-"It is weird that not even this place has guards…"- Ryuji said.-"Should we hop in a car?"

-"That's tricky. We still don't have a map of this place."- Mona said.-"We shouldn't risk to go further now."

-"Hey, you kid!"- they heard something at the other side of the car rails.-"Why ain't you working, huh?"

-"Someone is there?"- Makoto asked.

-"I am waiting for my sis."- they heard the voice of a kid that Kazumi thought it was similar.

-"Bullcrap. You are just lazing around!"- the Shadow exclaimed.

-"Auch!"- the kid was hurt and they saw the shadow grasping Kazuya from his sleeve to drag him to the rails.

-"Go back to work, kiddo."- the shadow said.-"Madam Furukawa will grow a vein if she sees this."

-"No! I am waiting for my sister!"- the kid struggled with him until he fell on the floor.

-"Why, you little…!"-the shadow got angry. Kazumi started to feel an anxiety by just watching the scene in front of them.

-"Hey, we should do something!"- Makoto exclaimed to the thieves while they saw the kid trying to get away from the shadow that was grasping a baton to hit him.

-"He is not a real person."- Mona said.-"We are just going to be in danger if…"

-"Stay away from him!"- Kazumi suddenly went angry and ran towards the shadow to push it.

-"Are you ok?"- she turned around to help the kid to get up and noticed that he was holding a mouse doll. As the shadow stood up and her companions came by, the thieves changed to their rebel outfits again.

-"Ace, what are you doing!?"- Mona scolded her.

-"So much for keeping quiet…"- Fox said.

-"Stand back with the child, Nijima-senpai."- Panther said to him as the others went into battle positions.

-"My apologies for later."- Ace said still mad as she took her daggers.

-"Does your madam seriously think I am going to stay still at someone hurting my brother again!?"- she exclaimed at the shadow.

-"You..!"- the shadow transformed itself into a demon with the shape of two wolves with two heads and a serpent tail (Orthrus) each.

-"Shiki-Oji!"- Ace summoned the paper warrior to give her team a boost.-"Fox, use your ice attacks."

-"Understood."-Fox summoned to Goemon to hit their weakness and he passed the baton to Skull.

-"What the…?"- Makoto exclaimed surprised of seeing a Persona for the first time. He wasn't making sense of that place at all.

-"Eat this!"- Skull used Kidd's rampage attack to to destroy them and three more came from the secret passage.

-"More of them!?"-Mona said surprised as he shot some of them in the face to stop their advance.

-"Panther, fire attacks won't work on them ok?"- Ace said to her.

-"Got it!"- Panther instead used her guns to attack them.

One of the reinforcements attacked Skull with his claws and the other attacked Mona with fire. Ace saw another shadow coming from the side they were in:

-"Nijima-senpai, run for it!"- she said to Makoto as she took Kazuya on her arms and sudden lightnings started to go after them. Ace was struck by one of them on the back and she fell on the floor, yet, she never let go off her brother.

-"Asaka!"-Makoto noticed and tried to help her but he and the other thieves were surrounded by the interminable wave of Orthrus.

From the entrance, the place was greatly illuminated as two bigger shadows went down, one of them was already transformed as a big gladiator (Titan). After them, Shadow Furukawa descended along with the blinding shine of her body:

-"Well, well, what do we have here?"- she said as she directed her sight to Ace and the others.-"Some miners that don't know how to behave…"

-"It had to be no other than the Asaka girl, right?"- she blow smoke away after taking her cigar.

-"I am not your miner and neither he is…"- Ace tried to stood up to face her.

-"So that's Furukawa…"- Mona said to the others.-"She sure is brilliant but not in a good way…"

-"Murderers like you shouldn't be on the government but rooting in jail!"- Skull exclaimed.

-"You can delay us here but we are still gonna steal that treasure of yours!"- Panther said angry.

-"Steal? Oh, so you all are just a bunch of thieves…"- Shadow Furukawa said unimpressed.-"I feel like digging gems for me suit you better. Society dislikes kids who talk back to their seniors after all."

-"Society doesn't like those who attack kids either!"- Makoto said to her.

-"What is this? Oh, you are the little Nijima-kun."- she smiled in a twisted way.-"After I said you were going to go far in life, is this how you want to fall?"

-"I don't care what you say. My responsibility is watch you behind jail for drugging Asaka in the bathroom!"- Makoto declared.

-"Drugging? You fool, it is obvious that she did it herself."- Shadow Furukawa said as she looked at Ace who hugged her brother tight.-"This brat knew what will happen to her if she messed with me and, she never learnt her lesson."

-"Tell me, dear. Are you trying to protect that little retard over there?"- she said to provoke her.

-"Don't talk to Kazuya that way!"- Ace replied mad which made her body hurt due to the burn of the lightning.

-"Sis…"- Kazuya was worried about her.

-"It's ok…"-Ace said smiling at him.-"I will never let that woman nor anyone hurt you again…"

-"I am stronger now… I can still take care of you."- she kept saying.

-"What are you mumbling about? That kid is dead and yet you grasp to whatever trace of him you see…"- Furukawa laughed at her.-"Oh, you haven't moved on, right?"

-"Perhaps you could've kept him alive if you just shut up and let me do my work back then."- she said.-"Because you spoke to Hiromi, both the kid and him died in front of you."

-"What…?"- Mona said in shock. Kazumi never mentioned the fact that she saw them die. Panther was looking intensely worried at Ace: she could see her melancholy and guilt boiling up.

-"How can you blame her for their deaths!?"-Skull exclaimed.-"You were the one who killed them!"

-"I did nothing."- Shadow Furukawa said.-"Dr. Hiromi killed this kid with his own very hands…"

-"You're right…"- Ace said to the surprise of the others.-"Dr. Hiromi got a psychotic breakdown in the surgery…"

-"That's what Prosecutor Nijima said…"-Ace murmured and dragged the attention of Makoto.

-"Right, right."- Furukawa said with a smile.-"Therefore, I am no killer and you kids are just getting in the way here."

-"Now, you two get to work."- Furukawa said to Ace and Kazuya.-"I need to get more and more gems…"

One of the Shadows went to Ace to drag her and Kazuya together to the mine car:

-"Hey!"- Skull and the others tried to avoid it but the dogs were holding on them with flame breath on their mouths.

-"Ace! What do we do, Mona?"- Panther asked exasperated.

-"We are at gunpoint. I don't know!"-the cat said.

-"Asaka…"- Makoto wanted to process what just happened but he couldn't. It was then, when he stopped looking to understand and more to act.

-"Stop!"- he exclaimed as the shadow was about to hit Ace with their baton on the head.

-"Nijima-senpai…?"- Ace was surprised that he spoke up.

-"Again you, Nijima kid?"- Furukawa said.-"Any more complaints you want to accuse me about?"

-"Complaints? I'll call them more charges against you!"-he replied with an adamant attitude as he tried to advance until the two wolves that were surrounding him growled at him.

-"You mentioned that I will go far in life for being obedient….but that's just like killing yourself for others."- Makoto said.-"I am sick of people like you who go by life stepping on others and hiding your true face."

-"Children are strong? Don't make me laugh! That's just for your own needs!"- Furukawa was starting to get pissed at his attitude.-"For making fun of Asaka's feelings towards her brother and for all those people you have put to work on this mine of yours…"

-"I have made my decision...I decide to put a bitch like you behind the bars!"-he shut to the top of his lungs.

-"_Bravo. You have decided to take the path to strife._"- Makoto suddenly heard on his head and his eyes turned yellow as a sudden headache attacked him.-"_Let us proceed with our contract at once._"

-"No way, is he…?"- Skull guessed surprised.

-"_I am thou. Thou art I. You have finally found your own justice._"- the voice inside him whispered as Makoto tried to handle his pain until he hit the floor leaving a big hole with his fist.-"_If you desire for your freedom, then never lose sight of it again_."

-"Never…"- Makoto murmured for himself as a metal mask appeared over his eyes and he stood up.

-"_Very well. Remark this day as the graduation of your past self._"-as the voice said this, Makoto removed his mask and a blue fire cover him completely as his face was bleeding and he was screeching in pain.

-"What the hell is that?"- Furukawa said nervous and knew she had to act fast.-"Get the miners now!"

-"Yes!"-the Shadow that was going to hit Ace before tried to take her but he was send off flying by a blue aura. It was later revealed to be a black motorcycle with indigo colors and a mature manly face in the front. Riding the motorcycle was Makoto Nijima in a skintight suit with a long indigo scarf, a metal chestplate, shoulder and knee pads with spikes mixed with boots that sport metal toes, and black gloves.

-"Don't you think you can get away from me…"- Makoto exclaimed as he was pressing the handle bars.-"It's time to make some laws here. Let's go, Conqueror!"

-"You brats…!"- Shadow Furukawa cursed as she summoned more shadows.

-"Asaka, can you stand up?"- Makoto asked as he turned around to help her.

-"Sort of, but, you…"- Ace replied to him impressed by his persona.-"No, that's a talk for another moment…"

-"Guys!"- Skull exclaimed as he and the others gathered with them.

-"Everyone is here. Allow us to show this woman the consequences of messing with us."- Fox mentioned as he was ready to take out his katana in battle.

-"Still, is this a persona?"-Panther wondered about the motorcycle shape of it.

-"No way. That's a bike."- Skull said with excitement.

-"Guards! Pulverize these rebels onto the ground!"- Furukawa ordered as another Shadow took the shape of a second Titan.

-"Take this! Persona!"- Makoto exclaimed as he made his Persona shot nuclear spheres at its enemies, knocking them down.

-"Alright!"- Mona said out of excitement.-"Ace, we gotta take them out to make an opening and escape."

-"Yes!"- Ace nodded at him.-"Nijima-senpai, let's go all out on them!"

-"Got it."-he just replied as the six of them attacked together but without any luck of taking them down.

-"That didn't seem to be enough…"-Fox commented.

-"Just your type of tough guards…"- Mona clutched his teeth as he summoned his persona.-"Zorro!"- and used pulinpa to confuse one of them.

-"Damn you, brats!"- the confused Shadow exclaimed as he tried to attack Panther with his heavy sword but missed and she whipped him down instead.

-"Ace!"- she lend her hand to her leader for a baton pass, Kazumi took it.

-"Phoenix!"- she summoned her persona to use another nuclear attack and knock him down.-"One more hit!"

-"Leave it to me!"- Makoto used his motorcycle to surpass her and jumped towards the titan-"Fist! Of! Justice!"- and destroyed him by stabbing it from the sky with a descending punch.

-"Goemon!"- Fox used bufula on the confused titan same as Ryuji used zionga to get rid of him.

-"That should be enough…"- Makoto said as he tried to recover his composure after the fight but more shadows appeared.

-"You little pieces of trash won't get out of here alive!"-Shadow Furukawa shouted angry.

-"There's too many enemies. Let's retreat now!"- Mona said to all of the others.

-"Well, there's only one exit."- Makoto said as he pointed at the secret passage they came from and summoned his Persona again.-"Follow my lead!"

-"Hey!"- Skull tried to scold him but Makoto just rushed ahead to the shadows as the rebel he had become.

-"Let's go us too!"- Mona transformed quickly into a car and everyone went in but Ace.

-"Let's run, Kazuya!"- she said as she held the hand of the kid but he just refused her touch.-"...?"

-"You should go, sister."- the kid simply said.

-"Ace! What's the hold up?"- Mona tried to bring up some sense from her.

-"No way! I am not leaving without you!"- she exclaimed to him and tried to take him in a hug.

-"Let me go!"- Kazuya tried to release from her.-"You are hurting me!"

-"Damn it, Ace! That boy is not your brother!"- Mona kept saying but she wasn't reasoning at all. Their heard the motor of Conqueror and Makoto send flying another amount of Shadows as he directed to Ace.

-"What are you doing!?"- he scolded her and grasped her from the torso, aparting her from the little Kazuya and getting her as a passenger on his bike Persona.

-"What are you…!?"- Ace was surprised by his forceful act.

-"Hurry up!"-Makoto exclaimed to the ones inside the Mona-car.

-"I will drive!"- Panther said as she hopped into the driver's seat and went with them.

-"Wait, wait! Kazuya!"- Ace could stop for looking back at her brother who looked at her from the distance before Furukawa grasped his shoulder.

-"I'll be waiting, sister."- he murmured as he saw her go.

-"No…!"- Ace closed her eyes in pain as soon as she couldn't see Kazuya and the nav brought them back to reality, in the Inokashira Park.

-"_You have arrived to the real world. Welcome back._"- the AI messaged.

-"Is everyone ok?"- Morgana asked in a rush.

-"I have to go back…!"- Kazumi suddenly exclaimed as she took her phone.

-"Hold on!"- Makoto avoided her to even get in the nav as he took her cellphone forcefully.-"We barely could escape before from that place now! What are you gonna do by yourself?"

-"Give it back."- Kazumi asked with her head down.-"I have to see him…"

-"You mean that kid called Kazuya, Kazumi?"- Ryuji asked.

-"How many times do I have to tell you that he wasn't the real one!?"- Morgana scolded her.

-"You have no idea…"- Kazumi replied.-"That was Kazuya...He was the one who guided me down there!"

-"Just give me the phone already!"- she shouted but Makoto didn't even flinch.

-"I refuse. You better calm down, Asaka."- he replied.

-"You are seriously really irritating…"- Kazumi looked at him with resentment.-"Don't try to act comprehensive on me. You don't know anything!"

-"None of you knows about a damn thing about this!"- she exclaimed.

-"Then explain it damn it!"- Ann suddenly screamed at her.

-"Ann…?"- Yusuke and the others were surprised as her sudden outburst.

-"All this time you have enclosed yourself and kept us in the dark."-the blonde girl continued as she confronted Kazumi.-"We thought you knew what you were doing but it was all a lie…"

-"You were just running away from the fact that you haven't moved on from your brother's death!"- she exclaimed.-"You even broke like a stupid doll when you saw him!"

-"I have had enough of your stubbornness!"- Kazumi felt in shock when Ann was telling her that and suddenly slapped her in the face.

-"So what if I am!?"- she shout back at Ann.-"Kazuya was the only true family I had! I won't make the same mistake of leaving him alone again!"

-"You two...it's better if you try to calm down…"- Makoto mentioned cautiously as it was clear that this will cause a scandal to them but the only response he received was Ann slapping back at Kazumi.

-"Wow, Ann. That's enough!"- Ryuji tried to made them rationalize as well but then, Ann just hugged Kazumi forcefully.

-"So because he was your everything, you're just going to be at the mercy of someone else?"- Ann said on Kazumi's ear.-"I almost lost Shiho in front of my eyes too, remember? I know how you feel…"

-"Ann…"- Kazumi realized that she was saying the truth and then felt how she was starting to cry.

-"I'm sorry…"- the blonde girl says as she hugged her tighter.-"If I were closer to you as I thought we were, I would've confronted you before…But I just kept thinking that I was doing the right thing by leaving you alone."

-"You are crying too much…"- Kazumi murmured to her as she hugged her back and pat her back.-"I should be the one apologizing…"

-"I pressured myself to face problems without being prepared…"-Kazumi admitted.-"I am so sorry, Ann."

The guys didn't get what was happening there but Kazumi had calmed down and there were no signals that another conflict could rise between them:

-"Shall we move this conversation to a more private place?"- Yusuke mentioned.

-"Yeah, let's. Don't want people thinking these two are protagonizing a drama or somethin'."- Ryuji replied to him with a smirk.

-"Hey!"- the two girls exclaimed offended at unison towards Ryuji.

-"That aside, damn, looking badass Mr. President."- Ryuji tried to dissuade the girls to not get angry at him.-"That was some cool ass whopin' you did back there."

-"Truly a display of the aura of a rebel that has had enough of this rotten society."- Yusuke added.

-"Cut it out, really…"- Makoto crossed his arms embarrassed.-"I feel exhausted of just thinking about it and you better start explaining what just happened there…"

-"True. You might even consider joining our group, isn't that right, leader?"- Morgana meowed at Kazumi.

-"Uhmmm…"-Kazumi knew Morgana was serious about it.-"Before that, give me back my phone."

-"Sure, I guess."- Makoto did as told.

After that, they went to an outdoor cafe. They started to explain Makoto all they knew about personas and the cognitive world:

-"I see, so the rebellious spirit within one's heart."- Makoto meditated about his persona.

-"If you understand it now, we'll like to talk about Furukawa's case."- Morgana said.

-"Wait, but that kid, Kazuya, we saw there...was he really a Cognitive being as you mentioned?"- Makoto asked.

-"Most likely, it can't be his Shadow since he died almost six months ago."- Morgana replied.-"It is worrying though, that cognition of Kazuya could've probably been created by Furukawa's subconscious as a way to drag Kazumi down."

-"Using her own brother? That's preposterous."- Yusuke murmured mad.

-"It wouldn't surprise me…"- Kazumi looked down.-"When she assaulted me on the bathroom, she kept saying stuff about him too."

-"Truly despicable…"- Ann drank her juice angry just thinking about it.

-"There's something else on my mind: The workers of the mine."- Makoto said.-"We never saw them so how can we know what is her goal in reality with what she's doing?"

-"I did my own investigations by accident. Furukawa is using money from unknown means to finance her luxuries and the research of mental shutdowns along with some other health projects."- Kazumi mentioned.-"She also plans to replace Mr. Yamaoto as Minister of Health."

-"Money from unknown means…?"- Ryuji recalled.-"Wouldn't that be the gems of the palace!?"

-"Good comparison, Ryuji. It is most certainly those."- Morgana said.-"Which means the ones who work at the mine are her money sources."

-"Given that she was hiding that mine in a place of absolute darkness, it doesn't sound like she's receiving it legally."- Ann said.

-"So, are you guys going to change her heart?"- Makoto interrupted in the conversation.-"If so, let me join as well."

-"We should be the ones asking you to join."-Yusuke said.-"Someone with your sharp mind and fearless nature will be perfect as battle advisor."

-"Sounds good to me!"- Ryuji agreed with Yusuke.

-"Is that right with you though?"- Kazumi asked Makoto.-"Your older sister is a prosecutor in charge of investigating the Phantom Thieves…"

-"That's true, huh, she might even faint if she found out."- Makoto said with a relaxed smile.-"But, there's no way any police investigation can lead to that world."

-"She works hard everyday to maintain us and I am grateful for that, but, we have grown apart…"- Makoto admitted as he looked down.-"I have decided to follow my own justice and that's what I'll do by making that woman confess her crimes."

-"So, are we all good with Nijima in our team?"- Morgana mentioned and the boys nodded.

-"I don't have a problem but...don't you think there's too many guys in this team?"- Ann asked.

-"Will you prefer if I dress as a woman?"- Yusuke mentioned out of the blue.

-"Please don't."- Ann cut him short of words.

-"Now that it is decided, we just gotta infiltrate the palace and clear a route to the treasure."- Ryuji said with certain excitement.

-"When will that be?"- Makoto asked.

-"Well, Kazumi will be leaving in about three weeks."- Ann said with a sad tone and frowning her eyebrows worried.

-"In July 9th."- Kazumi clarified.-"We have to change her heart before that, so July 8th."

-"I'll make the call to all of you so we can meet here in Inokashira."- Kazumi said.

-"Are you going to be ok?"- Morgana said.-"Shadow Furukawa might use that cognition against you again…"

-"It'll be ok.-" Kazumi said with a serious determination.-"Besides, I was the one who brought her to myself."

-"When Nijima-senpai said that I should go to the conference, I accepted out of frustration not by pressure. I knew that he was right and I was being just a coward."- she added as she looked at her friends.-"I acted so harshly about the situation ever since then and all of this happened. I am sorry."

-"I'll change her heart. There is nothing to avenge, but, I want to avoid that more people end up becoming her 'miners'."- she said with decision.-"That woman is no distorted criminal...Something is wrong with her head…"

-"So, you don't blame me for what happened?"- Makoto asked.

-"I never did."- Kazumi replied.-"Wait...you are not willing to help out of guilt, do you?"

-"It was my first intention, yeah."- Makoto replied as he drank a bit of coffee.-"Even if you don't blame me, this is my responsibility for not noticing your fears before."

-"Well, someone's gotta apologize to Nijima-senpai now."- Ann said as she looked at Ryuji.

-"What…?"- Ryuji didn't caught it at first.

-"True. That little outburst in the hospital was all for naught, now that I think about it."- Yusuke mentioned.

-"What are you guys talking about?"- Kazumi was confused.

-"Oh shit…"- Ryuji finally remembered as Makoto was looking at him by the corner of the eye.-"H-Hey, about that… I didn't do it just cause you piss me off or somethin'."

-"Wanna solve it with some ramen? My treat!"-Ryuji said nervous and almost fell back when Makoto stood up without saying anything.-"Woah, man! Time out!"

-"What, Sakamoto?"- Makoto found his reaction funny.-"I am not going to punch you back."

-"You're not…?"- Ryuji said surprised.

-"Not my style."- the diligent student said.-"It did get me in troubles with my sister but, I can certainly say it opened my eyes too."

-"So, I can pretend it never happen."-he added.-"Unless you want me to?"

-"Not at all, aniki*."-Ryuji replied with a smirk.

-"This is not Yakuza…"- Makoto said in response to that honorific.-"I'll going home now…"

-"Wait. We haven't exchanged contact info yet."- Ann mentioned before he wanted to leave.

-"Ah, that."- Makoto took out his phone quickly and shared his Chat ID and number with the others.-"Anything else?"

-"All set. We're ready."- Ann replied to him.

-"I'll be waiting for your call then."- Makoto said as he took the way home.

-"We should go home as well."- Yusuke said, the others agreed to it.

Later, in the evening, after dinner, Kazumi received some messages from the group chat:

-"Damn. Motorcycles are cool…"-Ryuji texted out of the blue.

-"I wish my Persona had something like that."

*"Yours in on a ship though."

-"Dude, you're kidding. Motorcycles are way cooler than dumb boats!"

-"It'll be like in that song: 'I am a phantom, on a steel horse I ride…'"

/"Don't say such things. And for the record, I'm certainly not 'wanted'."-Makoto replied to this.

"Did your whole opinion on Nijima-senpai change for a motorcycle…?"-Kazumi asked to Ryuji.

-"Of course it does! It ain't easy to get along with a stiff guy that sticks to the rules all the time…"

/"Hey, I was just told to do what adults told me to do."

×"By the way, I didn't know you knew how to drive a motorcycle, Nijima-senpai."- Ann mentioned.

-"You got a license?"

/"A regular one, yes."

-"Niiice. I can't wait to get my hands on one."

-"I should practice too. Hey, Kazumi, ask Mona if he lets me ride him!"

-"Not in a million years I'll let him do that. He's gonna crash my precious face!"- Morgana commented.

"Keep your hands off my cat mobile."- Kazumi replied in the chat.

-"Oh, man…"-Ryuji replied disappointed.

/"Anyways, mind if I change the subject?"

/"I know you said that you didn't blame me, Asaka…"

/"But I'll really like to apologize for the things I said in the hospital to you…"

/"And also, for being unable to do anything for Suzui-san or the track team…"

-"Dude. The track team was disabled last year, no way you have a part on this, right?"

×"I also think you have nothing to apologize for…."

*"It seems to me that you all have issues to fix with our new member…"

×"We can worry about that later."

×"Right! How are you feeling, Kazumi?"

×"Is the effect the drug still giving you problems?"

"It was until a while ago. I'll check myself with Dr. Takemi tomorrow."

-"Why him…?"

"Because he is fairly more competent than any of the doctors in the International Hospital."

"I trust him more too."

-"Just don't let your guard down…"

×"Uhhh...Someone's jealous!"

-"It ain't like that!"

/"Why don't you go with her if it worries you so much?"

/"Not like Asaka seems like the cheater type…"

*"You're misunderstanding. They are not a couple."

/"...You're kidding."

"He's not."

/"Good to know."

-"Huh?"

-"What's that supposed to mean, aniki!?"

/"You seriously don't want to know why."

"Let's cut this the conversation here, please."- Kazumi texted to finish the conversation and they could go to sleep.

As Kazumi prepared her bed to sleep, she noticed Morgana quietly seating on the floor looking at her:

-"...Are we still a newlywed couple in a fight?"- she asked to him.

-"Look who's talking!"- Morgana wasn't amused by that joke.-"I...I was just upset because it was my fault that you had an attack that day."

-"I have received too many apologies today. Please don't blame yourself."- Kazumi said leaving the blanket on its place.

-"I am back in the game and this time we'll open a door to the depths!"- she tried to cheer him up by petting his head.-"The rest is up to you after that…"

-"You're right."-Morgana said proud.-"And when I get the truth of who I am, I'll come and visit you. I promise."

-"A promise, huh…?"- Kazumi thought as she remembered her promise to Kazuya. It rang to her that the Kazuya in the palace had a doll exactly the same as the one she left next to Kazuya's headstone.-"Could it be…?"

-"Kazumi?"- Morgana called her when he noticed her spacing out.

-"It's nothing."- Kazumi replied with a smile.-"I was wondering about something, though."

-"Why would you so conveniently transform into a car if you wanted to get into the Metaverse?"- she asked.-"It's like you unconsciously knew you'll have to carry someone around."

-"Uhmm...carry…"- Morgana also had a slight memory.-"Take somewhere…"

-"Nope. I can't remember anything at all…"-he gave up on the effort to remember.-"Anyways, we have to focus on Furukawa now."

-"True…"- Kazumi then went to bed and invited him to join in.

-"Meow-!"- Morgana jumped on the bed happy of being welcomed again.

The Magician Arcana gained a fourth star.

*Kitty talk unlocked*

-"I have to say, you're truly special."- Morgana said happily.-"With Nijima, that's already our sixth Persona-user."

-"It could've been coincidence….Ryuji-kun brought him by accident, remember?"- Kazumi replied.

-"Still, he came for you."- Morgana said.-"You know, I should probably ask him about Mementos too once we deal with Furukawa. He could be the sub-lead-."-he stopped when he noticed Kazumi was already sleep.

-"Uh...Helloooo?"-Morgana meowed at her but she was clearly sleep already, so he just stared at her.

-"Ahhh…"- the cat sighed.-"First Yusuke and then, Makoto…"

-"She's very lucky. Could there be a reason for it?"- Morgana put himself in position to sleep.-"I wish that at least I could have been by her side to protect her…but, I am just stuck being a cat…"

As they were sleeping, Kazumi had a dream of a handsome tall man hugging her, he couldn't see him but it had black clothes and a yellow collar. Perhaps he was touched by her charisma.

*Kazumi's charm increases by 2*

**June 21st**

Kazumi went to the clinic after helping Sojiro to open the store, there, she saw Doctor Takeo giving back a handkerchief to an old lady. The granny smiled when he blushed shyly and Kazumi preferred to approach to him after the woman left:

-"Ah. What the heck?"- Takeo complained embarrassed.

-"Someone's popular."- Kazumi said dragging his attention.

-"And who's fault you think that is?"-Takeo replied as he looked at her annoyed.-"After I helped that little girl before, they have been spreading rumors that I make miraculous medicines and remedies or something like that."

-"I'm seeing more patients than before and that's becoming a problem for my research."-he added.

-"How about we resume that research now?"- Kazumi suggested.-"I want you to check my condition first, though."

-"Sure."- Takeo said as he advanced to the clinic.-"How long has it been…? Five days?"

-"Yes. Those pills have been effective."- Kazumi replied as she followed him inside.

After a quick check on her mental stability, Takeo concluded that Kazumi was healthy and the drug was suppressed very fast:

-"It seems you are alright now…"- Takeo said as he took notes on the medical expedient-"You said you haven't go to school? The relaxation state you're in had something to do then."

-"Relaxation?"- Kazumi thought about it considering she felt stressed after fighting with basically everyone and felt pressured to press forward until yesterday.-"I wonder…"

-"Well, ready for another clinical trial?"- he mentioned to her.

-"Bring it on! We have to catch up!"- Kazumi said fired up.

Few moments later, she was already reclined in the bed as an absolute mess:

-"That medicine made me feel hot inside…"-she murmured.

-"Right. Any other symptoms?"- Takeo asked relaxed as he was writing everything.

-"Is my blood pressure getting up? I feel dizzy too…"- she suddenly got up of the bed.

-"She's totally confused…"- Takeo concluded as he sweated nervously.

-"Hey, Dr. Takemi. Why don't you like having patients?"- she asked with an open smile on her lips.-"Everyone thinks you are nice right? Isn't that great?"

-"I am not a town doctor."-he replied as he closed his eyes upset.-"I am simply the Plague and as such, I prefer to develop my medicines in absolute solitude."

-"People come here with silly requests like a cold-booster or a hair tonic...I even had to attend a cat once."- he said.-"I am not a genius doctor…"

-"I don't think so."- Kazumi said as she snapped away from her dizziness.-"You were able to detect a drug that was never used in humans before…"

-"You even made me recover faster from it!"- she added cheerfully.-"I think you are a way better doctor than you give yourself credit for!"

-"Stop that…"- Takeo said still upset.-"I am not suited for the job a public doctor. I know that very well…"

-"You are being sadistic with yourself."- Kazumi said to him.-"I think this is the place where you belong…"

-"Kazumi…"-Takeo was a bit moved by her encouragement.-"Tsk...You are such a drag."

To their bond, the Death Arcana got a sixth star.

-"Alright. Let's call it a day."- Takeo said.-"Make sure to stay healthy and tell me as soon as possible if the symptoms come back."

-"Ok. Doctor Takeo."- Kazumi nodded.

-"Who gave you permission to use my first name?"- he replied in joke.

-"You called me by mine."- Kazumi said back.

-"Did I? I must've been thinking about someone else."- Takeo replied with a smirk.

-"...You're mean."- Kazumi murmured as she did a pout.

Later, at lunchtime in the school, Makoto and Ann were sitting in front of each other silent:

-"So, any reason why you called me to the council room?"- Makoto opened up the conversation.

-"Yes…"- Ann replied but she just fell silent again.-"Sorry, I am too nervous."

-"Take your time."- Makoto said as he reclined on his chair.-"I will hear whatever you want to say, Takamaki."

-"Ok. Then…"- Ann stood up.-"I wanted to apologize. I'm sorry...for everything."

-"What do you mean by that?"- Makoto said in shock.

-"Remember how I blamed you for Kamoshida's harassment? I even called you a teacher's pet…"- Ann mentioned as she looked at him.-"And also, I even blamed on you that Kazumi was hurt."

-"I mean it."- Ann was looking down.

-"Well, Takamaki…"- Makoto tried to be sincere to her too but she wasn't finished.

-"I realized that Shiho was calling out for me...and I couldn't help her."- Ann admitted.-"I also trusted Kazumi's blind judgment…and when the worst happened, I-I just blamed you for it."

-"I am very sorry for that!"- the blonde girl bowed in apology.

-"Hey, there's no need for that."- Makoto said as he stood up.-"I can understand how you feel, really."

-"Huh?"- Ann was surprised.

-"I was unable to save anyone too and I focused on my own studies and reputation…"- Makoto said to her.-"I even accused Asaka of a lot of things because I was wondering about my own self."

-"But, that part of us is gone now, right?"- Makoto said to her.-"We are going to help others with our own power…"

-"Yes. We'll change this shameful egoism of us...Even if the world is against it."- Ann nodded.-"I guess we're calling it even, Nijima-senpai?"

-"Sure."- Makoto agreed.-"Let's put this behind us, Takamaki."

-"Uhmmm…"- Ann started to feel weird about something.

-"What is it?"- Makoto asked.

-"Well, since you're one of us now…."-Ann spoke.-"I think you can call me Ann."

-"R-Really?"- Makoto was in shock.-"Well, I guess there's no harm on that. Makoto is well for you, then?"

-"Why is that a shock for you?"- Ann asked.

-"..."- Makoto started to sweat.-"Let's say I don't have any close women to talk so casually and my big sister is no exception to that."

-"Really?"- Ann started to laugh.-"You're just like Kazumi then! That's so funny."

-"Keep it a secret, please."- Makoto begged.-"I don't want people to think I have no skills for…"

-"Your secret is safe with me, Makoto."- Ann said to him with a firm smile.

-"Oh, thanks god…"- he sighed in relief.-"Well, how about I invite you for a cup of...coffee so we can know each other better?"

-"..."- Ann was in shock how the delivery of that line was absolutely lame and cliché.-"You're right. You have a lot to learn…"

-"What? That wasn't good?"- Makoto was in shock she didn't lack on honesty.

On the afternoon, Kazumi was studying on the dinner when her phone rang up:

*"I realize this a mite late. But how shall I refer to you, Nijima-san?"- Yusuke texted in the group chat.

*"I believe some courtesy could be shown since you are our senior."

-"Oh, yeah. Should we call you Nijima-san or like, Nijima-senpai?"

-"I personally prefer to call you aniki!"

/"No need to be formal around me. Just treat me like everyone else."

"Makoto-senpai is it, then."

/"That's still too formal."

"I can't abandon my honorifics."

×"I just call him by his name now."

-"For real!? What? Did something happen?"

/"Nothing you are imagining now."

/"I can say that for sure."

×"I double that."

-"...Ok."

/"To reiterate, you all can call me by my first name."

*"Perfect. I will do just that."

"I'll stick to my honorifics."-Kazumi said as she closed the chat.

-"Hey, who was it?"- Morgana meowed as he struggled to get the bag open.

-"Just our group. Makoto-senpai say we can call him by his name."- she explained as she paid attention to her table and noticed her coffee was getting cold.

-"Good. He adapted to this very quickly."- Morgana said.

-"My coffee is cold…"- Kazumi murmured not paying attention to him.-"Excuse me! Waitress!"

-"Are you just going to order coffee…?"- Morgana said to her sweating nervously.

-"No choice. I have to save the money from yesterday for our infiltration inventory…"- Kazumi replied and kept studying.

-"Very bold of you…"- Morgana agreed with the same expression as before.

*Kazumi's knowledge increases by 3*

*Kazumi's knowledge is now **Scholarly***

*Kazumi's courage increases by 1*

After she finished studying, she took her time to buy weapons and new protection. Her judgment on Makoto made her choose battle knuckles and a revolver for him. She noticed the cold look on Iwai freaking her out...It has been around two months since that incident about the model gun he gave to her:

-"You better not use any of these to pull a prank, got it?"- Iwai said.

-"They are...in good hands sir."- she said nervous. Suddenly, the door of the store was open and a young man with a black uniform and glasses.

-"Hello…"-he said insecure.

-"What are you doing in here?"- Iwai stood up on an instant and immediately gave Kazumi her gear in a back.

-"What? Well, dad, you forgot your lunch at home."- the kid say still nervous.

-"I see…"- Iwai covered his face with his hat.-"I guess I'm getting old…"

-"Oh…"-the young man took notice of Kazumi and immediately felt charmed.

-"This is suddenly awkward…"- Kazumi thought for herself at the situation.

-"Thanks for your service. I'll come next time."- Kazumi said with a bow before she could leave.

-"Sure…"- Iwai said and as Kazumi bowed in farewell to his son, he knew something was up with him. The kid just turned around until she left.

-"You know you shouldn't be here, Kaoru."- he said.-"Who many times do I have to tell you that?"

-"Dad...Was that girl one of your regulars?"- he just asked out of the blue.

-"This is an airsoft shop."- Iwai pointed out.-"Besides, you have no time to lose with those kind of things."

-"...I was just asking, dad."- Kaoru said upset and proceeded to give his bag with lunch for his father.

Kazumi went back to Yongen-Jaya to buy medicines from Takeo. She spent her time making tools for infiltration for the rest of the night:

-"Weapons, medicine, tools…"- Morgana said as he was playing with the Jack Frost doll on her desk.-"You even asked Kawakami to come and make some curry."

-"Everything is ready."- he added.-"Have you decided on the date?"

-"We're going in three days."- Kazumi murmured.-"June 24th."

-"So soon!?"- Morgana meowed surprised.

-"I was thinking about how she plans to get rid of the current minister…"- she explained as she was making a smokescreen ball.-"The faster we do this, the sooner we can avoid that another victim falls on her hands…"

-"I see…"- Morgana agreed on that as he left the doll alone.-"Once again, I want to ask you. Are you sure you're ok with that Cognitive Kazuya?"

-"I am. Trust me."- Kazumi said as she looked up to the cat.-"I realized that the reason why I embraced him was because…"

-"I was obsessed being like her guardian."-she closed her eyes as she admitted it.-"I had to grow up so fast because no one will take care of Kazuya."

-"But, it's time to move on and show that I, as part of Les Blues Rebelles, can still help others."-she said determined.

-"Nyahaha. I know you have the guts!"- Morgana said proud of her.

*Kazumi's proficiency increases by 2+1*

-"My lady. Curry is ready."-Becky said from the kitchen.

-"Coming!"- Kazumi stood up to attend her so she could pay the fee for today's services.

As soon as Becky left, Kazumi took a deep breath:

-"I'm sorry, Morgana…"- she thought for herself and she locked the store before going back upstairs.-"I lied about Kazuya…"

**Take Your Time. **

**Author's note: Hey there, readers! Thank you for all the follows and favorites! Also for the few reviews, it makes me happy to see people interested in this story so long and detailed.**

*****_Aniki: It means "older brother_". _It is usually used in Yakuza gangs to refer by someone to their superiors._


End file.
